


How to Treat Your Lover - Book 2

by tamibrandt



Series: How to Treat Your Lover Saga [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Daddy!Kink, Implied-Canonical Character Death, M/M, Noncanonical Character Death, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 169,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline - (Angel:  The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)<br/>Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy.  Rated NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 18-A

##  _Chapter 18-A: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 1)_

**_Los Angeles, Madam Dorion’s_**

Since the AI offices and his home had been blown up, Angel and Spike were rooming with Cordelia, sleeping on the sofa bed. It had been the longest summer of Spike’s life. The seer put her foot down on their coupling after the first week. Even Denis was complaining about the haunting noises that were coming from them, and _he_ was the ghost! 

So, with the moratorium put on certain activities in the apartment, the two vampires had to find other places to be together. It was Angel’s bright idea to approach Madam Dorion with their dilemma. At first, the woman refused because her establishment did not cater to vampires. Angel had growled and told her they wouldn’t need her girls’ services, just a room. 

Spike was now hanging from the ceiling by some contraption already in place for the use by one of the girls. It was a combination between the Rack and a washboard with handcuffs and shackles. Angel didn’t want to dwell on how it was used in a demon brothel. For now, it would serve its purpose for Spike’s punishment. 

“What exactly did you spend _my_ money on, Spike?” asked Angel, belt in hand. 

“Oh, you know, this, that and the other,” Spike answered. 

The blonde winced when he felt the belt across his bare ass. 

“Again, I ask: _What did you spend my money on?_ ” Angel ground out. 

“I refurnished the house and fixed the atrium doors, you git. You should be thanking me, not whipping me!” Spike shot back. 

“Fine, then consider this a ‘thank you’ for gifting me with a $42,000.00 bill on my credit card. What has daddy told you about borrowing things without permission?” Angel cooed. 

“Oi! Not the daddy bit again. I let it slip once, and he never lets me forget it,” Spike mumbled to himself. 

“Was that an apology, Spike?” Angel asked. 

“No!” Spike said mockingly. 

“Shall we run down the list of items then?” Angel asked as he flexed his arm. 

Spike closed his eyes. He knew he was in for it. Really, he was doing his Sire a favor by buying all that stuff. He should be thanked for making the mansion livable again, with real furniture this time and not some overblown stone statue as the focal point. Spike heard rustling behind him as Angel pulled out the sheaf of paper. 

1\. “A Hibachi coffee table, 12 lashes;  
2\. Display cabinet, 12 lashes;  
3\. Tall curio shelf, 97 lashes;  
4\. Wicker TV console, 16 lashes;  
5\. Miyamoto entertainment center, 65 lashes;  
6\. Wheel Tansu end tables, 62 lashes;  
7\. Yohida cabinet, 29 lashes;  
8\. Dana tea chest, 72 lashes;  
9\. 4-foot kitchen island, 6-foot kitchen counter, 5-foot kitchen cupboards, 5-foot Mizuya pantry, bean chest, especially when we don’t _have_ to eat, 148 lashes;  
10\. 6-drawer chest, 14 lashes;  
11\. Dongbei buffet, 17 lashes;  
12\. Pulaski poster bed, 53 lashes;  
13\. Baroness 2-light sconces, 48 lashes;  
14\. Aquatic Century Series 31 Oval Whirlpool Tub, which Cordelia is just _dying_ to experience, 46 lashes;  
15\. Rainforest Corner Shower, 71 lashes;  
16\. _Ultra_ French In-swing Patio Doors, 25 lashes;  
17\. Velvet drapes, 69 lashes;  
18\. Tapestry curtains, 21 lashes;  
19\. Area rugs, 17 lashes;  
20\. Hall Runner rugs, 17 lashes;  
21\. Somersby dining room set, _again_ , we don’t eat, 69 lashes;  
22\. Table lamps, and we’ll just make that an even 100 for anything I missed in calculations.” 

Spike rolled his eyes at Angel’s flourish; _Always a drama queen_. “Look, Angel. You don’t have to go to all this trouble--” 

*WHACK!* 

“Ow! You soddin'--” 

*WHACK!* 

“Hey! Angel, you sadistic bas--” 

*WHACK!” 

“—just wait until I get out of these things!” 

**************************

**_Some Time Later_**

Spike slowly opened his eyes to see the room from a perpendicular vantage point. He felt the soft bedding under him and the soothing tongue of his Sire licking his wounds. He groaned and tried to move, but Angel held him down to the bed. The blonde would have protested, but that required strength he didn’t have at the moment. He settled for turning his head to the other side of the pillow. 

“Where are we?” Spike mumbled. 

“We’re still in the brothel. How do you feel?” Angel asked softly. 

“Like I’ve been slapped on the ass a thousand times with a wet towel,” the blonde replied. 

“It was for your own good. I couldn’t let something that serious go. Your actions put me in a bind with my employees. There I was living the solitary life, when you come along, use my money and alert Cordy that I have it. Do you know what dealing with a pissed-off, formerly rich, ex-prom queen is like?” 

“How was I supposed to know that you never told her you had it stashed away? Which brings to mind, did you ever tell Buffy you had money?” Spike inquired. 

“Why would I tell her?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, ’cause she’s the love of your life?” 

“I didn’t tell her I was a vampire at first, so why would I tell her I was extremely well-off? It wouldn’t have made a difference. Besides, I bought the mansion, didn’t I?” Angel asked as he moved up to lie beside Spike. 

“And everything in it, now,” Spike smirked. “Pet, buying a mansion in Sunnydale is like buying a used car. It’s dirt-cheap to live on a Hellmouth.” 

“Remember that house we lived in on the Thames? That was a nice house,” Angel said nostalgically. 

“Angel, it had gables and steeples. It was a grotesque sight,” Spike countered. 

“Well, technically, it _was_ a church,” Angel shrugged. 

“I can’t even think of a word for how wrong that is,” Spike said. 

“It seemed like fun at the time, what can I say, I was evil then.” 

“Yeah, all that luxury and now you’re back to no home and we’re sleeping on Queen C’s couch,” Spike summed up. “Angel, we got to get a better _domicile_. I don’t want to be staying in that ghost-infested apartment the rest of my days.” 

“We won’t be there much longer. Come on, we have to go back to the _ghost-infested_ apartment in case Cordy has a vision,” Angel said as he stood up and threw Spike’s clothes at him. 

“Okay, but I will be going back very slowly,” Spike said as he stumbled out of bed on shaky legs. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_**

It was slow going all right, Angel practically had to carry Spike to the car, and then when they got to Cordelia’s place, he had to literally carry Spike in. Once they were in the apartment, the blonde stumbled to the couch and fell heavily on it. Then, he lay back and propped his booted feet up on the arm of the couch. Angel untied his boots and took them off, letting them drop on the floor beside the couch. 

“You know, pet, if we were in Sunnydale, we could make use of the new bed,” Spike said, wiggling his eyebrows at his Sire. 

Angel’s lips turned up at the corner at that and silently waited for . . . 

“I heard that!” Cordelia yelled from her bedroom. 

“Does excellent hearing come with the vision gig, princess?” Spike asked louder. 

“No, just thin walls and small open spaces,” Cordelia answered. 

The phone rang then. Both vampires waited for the seer to come out and answer it. When she didn’t show by the third ring, Angel went over and picked up the receiver. 

“Hello, Cordelia Chase residence.” 

“Angel? Why are you there?” the voice on the other end asked in surprise. 

“Riley Finn. Why are you calling my secretary?” Angel asked annoyed. 

Spike chuckled at Angel’s use of the word secretary. _His_ excellent hearing picked up the sound of the shower spray and tried to envision Cordelia standing nude under the water. 

“Miss Chase’s number was in Willow’s phone book under Angel Investigations, but now that I have you on the phone. What can you tell me about Dracula?” 

It took a moment for the question to seep into Angel’s mind because he was currently glimpsing Spike’s imaginary Cordelia nude in shower. They were both in there with her, touching her and each other when – 

“Dracula?” Angel growled. 

Spike scoffed from the couch and yelled loud enough for Riley to hear over the phone, “Poncy bugger owes me eleven pounds, for one thing!” 

“You know him?” Riley asked, a bit awestruck. 

“He’s the reason I have this curse in the first place,” Angel was still growling. “If it hadn’t been for him telling those damn gypsies that Darla took that girl and gave her to me --” 

“But then he got famous, forgot all about his foes,” Spike broke in on a rant of his own. 

“—I swore if I ever saw him again, I was going to rip his spine out through his mouth --” 

“That glory hound's done more harm to vampires than any slayer,” Spike was still cutting in. “His story gets out, and suddenly everybody knows how to kill us. You know, the mirror bit?” 

“Fuck the mirror; it’s his Houdini act that’s kept him alive this long!” Angel started talking to Spike instead of Riley. 

Riley listened to the two vampires criticize Dracula for a few moment, then interjected, “But he's not just a regular vampire. I mean, he has special powers, right?” 

“Nothing but showy gypsy stuff. He protected them so they showed him a few tricks. Why do you ask?” Angel turned back to the receiver. 

“He’s here in Sunnydale, making his presence known,” Riley said. 

“The old boy needed closure after all,” Spike said. 

“He did not go to Sunnydale for you, bleached-brain,” Angel glared at his childe. 

“Oi!” Spike took offense. 

“Actually, he's gunning for Buffy,” Riley said. “But, I'm out to find him before he gets another shot at her.” 

“Tough talk from a guy I beat up a few months ago. You’re not going to find him in a Sunnydale-vampire’s usual haunts. He’s not going to be at Willy’s or napping in a crypt. No, the sanctimonious bastard has to have his luxury estate and his bug-eaters and his special dirt,” Angel said snidely. 

“So you're saying I should check out mansions, that sort of thing?” Riley inquired. 

“No. You’re going to go to Buffy, hide under her skirts.” Angel pondered Buffy in a skirt. “Does she still wear those little skirts?” He shook his head and went on, “Wait until Spike and I get up there and deal with him. You’re out of your depth on this one, _boy_.” 

“Look, you may have dated Buffy, and Spike may have helped her a time or two, so she has a problem with killing you. But, I don’t and if you step foot in this town again, I _will_ stake you,” Riley threatened. 

“You had your chance to kill me in that alley and I kicked your ass all over the place, remember? Don’t think you are going to stake me anytime soon. I warned you about going after Spike.” Adding his own threat, “If you want to know what Angelus is really like first-hand then you just _try_ and stake me and see what happens.” 

Spike lay on the couch and preened under his Sire’s possessive tone. Yep, that was his Sire, the biggest and baddest of all vampires. He got hard from just the thought of Angel’s dominant streak and reached down to rub the evidence through his jeans. 

_Do you know what I’m going to do to you when we finally get some privacy?_ Angel’s voice slipped into his mind. 

_Mmm, I can just imagine. Will those handcuffs from Madam Dorion’s be involved?_ Spike teased. 

_Angel gave a lusty growl._

“Well, I got to do something,” Riley was saying on the phone. 

Angel turned his attention back to the receiver. “You're never going to find him at least not before he gets to her,” Angel told him. 

“A lot of help you are!” Riley said before he hung up. 

Angel hung up the phone and turned back to Spike. “If you weren’t still healing from the last whipping I gave you, I would turn you over my knee right now and blister your ass to a nice dark red for teasing me with images like that!” he chastised. 

Spike just smiled as if to say, ‘you can try’. Before Angel could make good on punishing Spike again, Cordelia came out of the bedroom fully dressed and towel drying her hair. Spike leered suggestively at her while Angel eyed her up and down. 

“Who was on the phone?” 

“No one important,” Angel said off-handedly. 

Cordelia held up a finger and scrunched up her face. Angel dropped the figurine he was fiddling with and hurried to catch her, “Vision!” 

Cordelia sneezed as he huddled around her like a mother hen, “Just a sneeze.” 

“Oh,” Spike and Angel replied sadly. 

“Oh?!” Cordelia repeated annoyed. 

Angel backtracked. “I mean, bless you.” He picked the broken figurine up off the floor. “I’m sorry about this.” 

Cordelia gave him an exasperated look. “Why can't we work out of Wes's?” 

Angel had seen Wesley’s apartment. It was smaller than Cordelia’s. There was no way they were going to cram all four of them in there. “We're getting a new office. I just haven't . . .” 

Cordelia held up a finger and scrunched up her face again. “Sneeze,” she alerted before it came out. Then her body was racked forward. “Followed by vision.” 

Spike ignored his injuries and jumped off the couch, rushing over with slightly diminished vampire speed and caught her as she was jolted toward him. He pulled her back to the couch and Angel grabbed a marker from the dry-erase board. After the vision of a blurry gray monster face hazed through her mind, she looked up. 

“Are you alright, pet?” Spike asked. 

“I’ll survive,” Cordelia replied. 

“So, what was it?” Angel asked. 

“A nasty looking demon didn’t recognize it,” Cordelia reported. 

Angel made a note of it on the board. “Well, that narrows it down. I'm sure he'll feel right at home here.” 

Spike looked around. “Where’s Percy when you need him?” 

“I sent him out for coffee and croissants,” Cordelia replied. 

“Fine time to be doing that now isn’t it? We need research done,” Spike commented. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_**

Lilah walked down the hall with her cell phone. “You have every right to review the contract. I encourage it. We’ll talk on Monday. Of course, if you don’t sign we’ll sue your ass and kill your children. Just kidding, Donald, no one wants a lawsuit.” 

Lilah shut the cell phone off and walked into a dark room. Lindsey was standing by the stereo, trying in vain to open a CD jewel case with his prosthetic hand. Lilah took in the room. “Wow. It’s nice and gloomy in here.” Lindsey dropped the case and cursed in frustration. Lilah looked over at him with a smirk. “You’re not handicapped, you’re handi-capable.” 

Lindsey ignored the dig on his condition and went about inserting the CD in the player. “She likes Chopin and Brahms. She’s not too fond of the Russians.” 

When Lindsey turned to look past her, Lilah followed his line of sight to see a small blonde woman with her back to them, inspecting an old-fashioned globe. She stepped closer to the woman. “Hello, Darla. How are you doing today? Feeling any better? It’s a beautiful day outside.” 

Lindsey gave Lilah an annoyed look and walked closer to Darla. “Lilah, shut up. She’s not a child. She’s four hundred years old.” 

As the music filled the room, Darla began to hum softly, “Hmm, the Prelude.” 

“In C-minor, the Preludes and the Nocturnes,” Lindsey inhaled, pleased that she had spoken to him. She hadn’t said much in the last few days. He was starting to worry that the spell to bring her back had gone wrong somehow. 

“So much better than the waltzes,” Darla continued to examine the globe as she slowly turned it with her fingertips. 

It was still strange being back from nothing. She was human for twenty years, living the harsh life of a prostitute in the Colonies. The profession was in the process of killing her slowly and painfully when she was changed, reborn in 1609 as a vampire. She was no longer haggard and weighted down by impending death by a dreaded disease of the era. She was bright and beautiful again and could wile her charms on unsuspecting victims. As an afterthought, she added, “He had consumption.” 

“And died way too soon,” Lindsey agreed; “A lot of that going around.” 

Darla took a deep breath and scented the insipid air in the office. She could feel him though. Her boy was in the city somewhere and so was Spike. She could feel the strong tie to Spike through Angel. But, she couldn’t feel Drusilla. However, she didn’t tell her companions that. 

“Hmm, he’s here,” Darla said softly. 

“Chopin?” Lilah asked, surprised. 

Lindsey rolled his eyes at Lilah. “Angel. He’s here in town. You can feel him.” 

“I always could,” Darla whispered. 

“He hasn’t been much of a help to us,” Lindsey told her. 

Darla was still lost in her own thoughts, vaguely listening to Lindsey. She turned and stared at nothing. She remembered Sunnydale. She remembered how she had tried to lure Angel back, only to have him kill her for the Slayer. She spent one hundred and fifty years with him. They ran amuck through whole villages. She remembered their time in Venice, Vienna, Rome and Hungary. They toured the world together. She remembered when Drusilla and Spike joined them, how jealous she was over Angelus’ obsession with them. All that ended in Sunnydale when he staked her with an arrow. She was a vampire for three hundred and eighty-eight years and then nothing. She ceased to exist, she was just gone. There was no Heaven or Hell to speak of. 

“He killed me.” Darla laughed hollowly. “I remember now, with a soul in his heart.” 

Lindsey nodded in silent agreement. “He’s taken from both of us. So, when you’re ready, we’ll start thinking about giving a little back.” 

“Angel,” she breathed. “It’s been a long time. I’d love to see that boy.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_**

Spike was drinking blood from a glass as he sat on the couch reading a novel. Angel, Wes and Cordelia were in the dining area researching the demon from her vision. Angel was currently sketching the demon with her giving descriptions over his shoulder. 

“The eyes are a little further apart.” Angel adjusted to her specifications. “They look right through you. I-I don’t think this guy is afraid of much.” 

Angel glanced up at the former watcher and then went back to the sketch. “Wes, I’m thinking northern Pakistan, Hindu Kush . . .” 

“Or maybe the Tien Shenin in Kazakhstan. Which means I need Suleman’s **_Compendium_** ,” Wes said as he walked toward a makeshift bookshelf on Cordelia’s counter. One of the books flew out and hit him, causing him to yell in surprise. 

Spike snickered at him from the couch and Wesley turned to glare at the blonde vampire. 

Cordelia glared at Wesley. “Don’t yell like that! You’ll scare him.” 

“Scare _him_?” Wesley asked in disbelief. 

Spike was now chuckling behind his novel. “Why do you think she banned me and Angel from shagging here?” 

“Spike!” Angel warned. 

“ _That’s_ something I did _not_ need to know about your connection with Angel,” Wesley sighed. 

Cordelia put her hands on her hips and looked between all three men. Had none of them any feelings for the poor ghost haunting her apartment. He was a sweet kid really and helped her out a lot around the house. 

“Denis is very sensitive. He’s just trying to help! He’s more a person than a g-h-o-s-t,” she said defensively. 

Wesley rolled his eyes and glanced at Angel. “We have to get an office.” 

Spike remembered their conversation at Madam Dorion’s and laughed hysterically then. “I was telling him that earlier!” 

“Spike, get a hold of yourself!” Angel admonished as he went back to the drawing. 

“I’m sorry . . . well, on second thought, I’m not. It’s just – you and I had this discussion before.” Spike looked up at Wesley. “Don’t worry. The old Sire assured me we wouldn’t be here long.” 

Wesley went back to his book and flipped through the pages when Cordelia let out a scream and caused Wesley to yell in surprise, which in turn made Angel roll his eyes and look to see what was wrong now. 

Cordelia flipped back through the pages and pointed out a picture. “There! There!” 

Wesley read the description, “Prio Motu demon. It’s a killer.” 

Angel stood up and took the book. “Ancient Ofga-beast; bred to maim and massacre.” 

“Oh goody, a Pit Bull,” Cordelia said drolly. 

“I like him already,” Spike commented as he turned a page. 

Angel handed the book back to Wesley, went to dry-erase board and made a note of it. “Okay, now that we know _what_ we’re dealing with . . . we need to find it. Right now, we got to narrow it down to somewhere.” 

“Army barracks,” Spike suggested. 

Wesley ignored him and said, “I may be able to help us in that regard. I’ve been broadening our contact base, reaching out to the under-life. I may have someone who can help.” 

“Who?” Angel asked as he turned around. 

“A parasite demon named Merl.” 

“Maybe it's time we pay your stoolie a little visit. Make with the chin-music,” Cordelia said, raising her fist, “until he canaries.” Spike, Angel and Wesley stared at her. “I've been watching a little noir festival on Bravo.” 

Spike shook his head at the strange behavior. Maybe something more happened when she inherited the visions from that Doyle bloke. 

“There’s a place he hangs out, a safe haven for demons. I’ve been meaning to take you there. I think it may be of use to us, but . . .” 

“But what?” Angel was curious. 

“It’s a little outside the box,” Wesley said apologetically. 

***************************

**_Los Angeles, Caritas_**

Wesley, Cordelia and Angel walked into Caritas, minus Spike. They left him back Cordelia’s ghost-infested apartment, reading, much to the displeasure of Spike. There was a demon singing a Pointer Sisters song on stage. There was a sign in the corner that read: _No violence or weapons_. Human and demon patrons were sitting at tables around the small platform. “Your stool pigeon feels safe in a karaoke bar?” Cordelia asked skeptically. 

“In this one he does. It’s a sanctuary,” Wesley replied. 

A green demon in a white suit went up on stage and finished the song together with the lizard demon to the crowd’s applause. 

“Well, move over Pointer Sisters! That was cooking! I'm about to lose control, and I think I like it. Well, I'm going have a word with Liz here. Don't go anywhere! Coming right up, Mordar the Bentback will be callin' the tune with a personal favorite of mine. Make him feel welcome!” the Host said. 

A furry horned creature took the mic and started crooning, while the Host led Liz over to the side of the stage. 

“Well, I can see someone is feeling pretty zippy. Liz, I know it's hatching time and you're looking forward to that. But, there is more to life than eating your young! Now let me tell you what I see in your aura . . .” 

On the other side of the club, a greenish-gray, bald demon was sitting at a table having a drink. Wesley sat down next to him. “Hello, Merl.” 

When Merl didn’t say anything, Cordelia sat across from him. “Cat got your tongue, Merl?” 

“I don’t have a tongue,” Merl replied. 

Cordelia looked sufficiently embarrassed. “Oh.” 

Angel leaned on the table on the other side him. “And, uh, keep the bloodsucker away from me.” 

“He can’t hurt you in here,” Wesley reminded him. 

Merl shook his head. “I know his rep, okay? He eats his own kind and beats up on demons wherever he finds them.” 

“Especially when they waste my time,” Angel said menacingly. 

Wesley slid an envelope full of money across the table. “We’re looking for the Prio Motu.” 

Merl inspects the amount backed away. “Woah, woah, woah! You’ve obviously never seen one up close. I mean Prios are stone-cold killers. They’ve got these teeth that’ll, um . . . you got to sweeten this – a whole lot, and keep my name . . .” 

Wesley put another twenty dollars on top of the envelope and Merl accepted it. “This Prio you're looking for, he don't like it above ground. So he'll be traveling in one of those sub-tunnels of the Rodondo line.” When Angel turned to leave, Merl caught his arm. “Prios are nasty. Not some big mosquito like you that turns to dust whenever you stake it, best of luck though.” Angel turned to leave and almost ran into the Host. 

The Host looked him over. “Love the coat. It's all about the coat. Welcome to Caritas. You know what that means?” 

Angel looked annoyed that he was being kept from his mission. “It's Latin for mercy.” 

The Host smiled in appreciation. “Smart and cute. How about gracing us with a number?” 

“I don't sing,” Angel stated. 

“Neither does Mordar the Bentback! That cat's a foghorn on two legs,” Lorne laughed as he indicated the furry demon on stage. 

Cordelia turned to Wesley, “Who is this guy?” 

Wesley leaned close to her and whispered, “He's, uh, anagogic.” 

Misinterpreting what Wesley said, she eyed the demon and commented, “Really? He looks like he's eating enough.” 

“He’s psychic. He's connected to the mystic. When you sing, you bare you soul. He sees into it,” Wesley explained. 

Meanwhile the Host was still trying to talk Angel into singing, “This isn't about your pipes, bro. It's about your spirit. I can't read you unless you sing!” 

“I don't sing,” Angel stressed. 

Cordelia smiled teasingly, “Come on, Angel. I want to hear you sing.” 

“No.” Angel said with finality. 

“It would be for a good cause. We might learn something,” Wesley pointed out. 

Angel turned on his colleagues. “Who's the boss here?” 

The Host hated the idea of fighting in his establishment and tried to placate the situation. “I know you're feeling smooth, in the groove. Isn't that the thing that comes before a fall?” 

Wesley, Cordelia and the Host all looked at Angel expectantly. “There are three things I don't do: Tan, date, and sing in public!” With that, he walked out to resume his mission. 

“See you around,” the Host called after him. He turned to Cordelia and Wesley, “How fabulous would I look in that coat?” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_**

The AI had left him alone in this ghost-infested apartment. He had read a bit more, but got bored. Spike stood up and looked around Cordelia’s apartment, examining things here and there. When he finally got to her bedroom, he went through her closet and drawers. He smirked when he found her underwear drawer and pulled out lace thongs and satin panty sets. That was when Denis ripped the flimsy underwear out of Spike’s hand, stuffed it back in the drawer and nearly shut it on Spike’s fingers. 

“Momma’s boy,” Spike grumbled as he went back into the living room and his book. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles_**

Angel was walking through a line of tunnels that Merl had talked about when he heard a noise and moved against the corner to an intersecting tunnel. A pregnant woman hurried down the tunnel, holding one hand over her belly. Angel stepped out, and she gasped in shock. 

“Hey. It's okay. I won't hurt you. Are you alright?” Angel asked softly. 

She just looked up at him. The Prio in Cordelia’s vision came charging around a corner with a growl, and Angel pushed the woman aside. “Look out!” 

The woman watched from the sidelines as Angel fought the demon and killed it by breaking its neck. Angel turned to the woman and walked toward her. “It's all right. He's dead.” 

The woman ran over to the dead demon and sat down next to him. “What did you do? Oh my God!” she cried as she stroked the demon’s face lovingly. “What have you done?” She closed the demon’s eyes and sobbed quietly. 

“I didn't . . . I thought he was going to hurt you!” Angel said in weak defense. 

She turned and glared him. “He was my protector!” When she moved to stand up Angel tried to help her, but she backed away from him. “Stay away from me!” 

“I’m sorry. I was sent here to . . . I’m not exactly sure, but . . .” Angel started to explain. 

“You were sent here?” the woman asked in disbelief. 

Angel nodded. “By the Powers That – it’s a long story, I help people.” 

The woman gave a bitter laugh. “You're joking, right?” She walked off, holding her pregnant belly, sobbing, “God, I hate this town!” 

Not one to give up easily, Angel followed her. “I'm really . . . What was he protecting you from?” 

The woman turned and glared him. “Things you couldn't handle!” 

“Like what?” Angel tried to understand why a Prio Motu would help a pregnant woman. 

“Like the Tribunal. Look, I don't know who you are or what your deal is, and I don't care! He was my protector. I had one friend in this world and you killed him! Now, you stay the hell away from me,” she warned. 

All Angel could do was stand there and watch her leave. He turned the opposite direction and walked home. Along the way, he slipped into Spike’s mind for . . . something. Lately, Spike had been more amenable to giving comfort through the link than physically. Not knowing what else he could have done to avert the attack by the Prio, to learn what was going on and then causing his death when he was supposed to be a champion was just one more thing for Angel to brood over. He had slipped into Spike’s mind for some kind of solace. He envied his childe for, so far, having a calm demeanor inside his mind. It was peaceful there, unlike the angst and guilt that resided inside Angel’s head. When he slipped in, Spike didn’t object or close him out. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_**

Angel sat beside Spike on the couch in total brood mode. Flashes of how he had killed the Prio Motu and the woman’s face swam around his mind. Spike had his arm behind Angel on the back of the couch, softly running his fingers through Angel’s hair in small movements so that Cordelia and Wesley couldn’t tell what was going on. As far as they knew, Spike was sitting there in an arrogant display. 

“He was good?” Wesley asked Angel. 

Angel nodded slowly. “Yeah.” 

“And you--” Cordelia demonstrated slitting her throat and made a cracking sound. 

Angel looked up at her with sad eyes. “Yeah.” 

“Ooh. Well. That's bad,” When Angel looked away in shame she hurried to correct herself. “Which of course you already . . . Right.” 

Angel stood up and started pacing, running his fingers through his hair. “He was a demon. I just assumed . . .” 

“Well, why wouldn’t you? Cordelia said he was a nasty demon,” Wesley said empathetically. 

Cordelia turned on Wesley and said in her defense, “Well, he _looked_ nasty! I didn't say he was a killer, _you_ did!” 

Wesley justified himself by saying, “That's what Prio Motus are! They hunt. They kill. What, we're supposed to think a creature like that can suddenly change its modus operandi overnight? Turn into some noble protector and . . .” He look at Angel who was leaning his hands against the fireplace mantle with his back to them. “. . . defender of . . . Oh, God.” 

Spike watched his Sire through all this. He wasn’t paying attention to the discussion, instead choosing to watch the guilt play across Angel’s face. Nearly this time last year he would have mocked Angel for being so sentimental over his brooding nature. But, since the claims were in place he could slip into his mind and not only see what he brooded over but feel it as well. 

He had felt Angel slip into his mind earlier when he was on his way home. Spike didn’t object though, he felt the emotions pour in when Angel opened the link again. When that had happened, he asked Cordelia if he could borrow her bedroom and disappeared into the room to console Angel in private. 

It wasn’t that he had killed a demon that bothered Angel; it was that he had ended the mission of a champion like himself. They hadn’t discussed the Shanshu much this past summer, but Spike knew Angel was trying to at least find some sort of redemption. However, as a soulless demon, Spike couldn’t fathom fighting for one’s salvation; the humanity left in him commended Angel for how the dark vampire went about it. 

“I didn't feel any fear when I saw him,” Cordelia was saying. “Angel was probably supposed to help him not . . .” She sighed and looked heavenward, “Thanks for the obscure visions! We're doing great with that.” 

Angel shook his head. “I killed an innocent being. He was a soldier like me. Whatever his mission was, it's mine now.” He grabbed his coat and went to stand in front of Spike. 

“Well, that's a start!” Cordelia said as she tracked him around the room with her eyes. “You said he was protecting a pregnant woman?” 

“From something called the Tribunal. I want you three to find out what that is,” Angel said. He turned back to Spike, leaned down and kissed him, “Thank you . . . for being here.” 

Cordelia and Wesley looked away from the private moment between the vampires, busying themselves with gathering research books. 

Wesley cleared his throat. “We will.” 

Angel went to the door. He had just put his hand on it when Wesley’s voice stopped him. The dark vampire stood still but didn’t turn around. “You didn’t know.” Angel glanced over his shoulder and said, “I'm thinking somebody did.” Then he walked out.


	2. Chapter 18-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 18-B: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 1)_

**_Los Angeles, Boyle Heights_**

Four young men, two of them with their hoods up, walked around a corner as a guy got ready to get into his nice car. He saw them and started to run off. “Just take the car!” he yelled behind him. 

The four men ran after him. “Hey, look out!” the leader of the group warned. 

The man looked back to see why they were warning him. He turned around and ran smack into a vampire. The vampire was about to bite him when the lead guy pushed back his hood to reveal himself as Gunn and pulled out a stake. He knocked the vampire to the ground and quickly staked him. The shocked man pointed to where the vampire had just turned to dust, unable to get a whole word out. 

“You should probably go home now,” Gunn said slowly. 

The man looked at Gunn with the shocked expression still in place. The vampire hunter motioned with his eyes back to where the man’s car was parked. After a beat, the guy took off as fast as his legs could carry him. 

“Ah, you’re welcome?” Gunn called after the fleeing man. 

Angel stepped out of the shadows and looked in the direction of the guy and then back at Gunn. “People nowadays . . . would it kill him to say thank you?” 

Gunn put the stake away and greeted, “Angel.” 

Angel nodded. “Been a while, you well?” 

Gunn held out his arms, smiling; “Picture of health and harmony.” He gestured toward Angel, “look at you, dog! You haven't aged a bit!” 

Angel rolled his eyes at the joke. “I got a situation,” he said gravely. 

“So much for the small talk.” Gunn turned to his companions and instructed, “Sweep Olympic up to Broadway, and I'll hook up with y'all back at the crib.” 

When they were gone, Angel fell into step beside Gunn and inquired, “Where is home these days?” 

“Friendly landlord off eighth, we keep the block safe for democracy; he hooks us up with the rent.” 

Angel nodded. “You ever hear of a Prio Motu?” 

“Is that like a '62 Chevy with the big cam?” Gunn asked enthusiastically. Angel just looked at him. “All right, I could have just said no.” 

“It's a warrior demon. He was living down here,” Angel explained. 

“Well, isn't that nice? I thought all we had to dodge was roaches and vampires! What is this demon up to?” 

“Not much. He's dead. But, I want to find out where he was living. It'd be underground somewhere near the D.W.P.,” Angel said. 

“Well, I know all the pockets. And I'm getting the sense that you want do this now,” Gunn concluded. 

“It's kind of urgent,” Angel stated. 

Angel and Gunn walked through the tunnels under the D.W.P. “How deep are these?” Angel inquired. 

“Pretty deep, bro. We cleaned a vampire nest out of here last year. We've been patrolling it on occasion ever since. This Prio Motu guy, what was he up to?” Gunn asked curiously. 

“He was protecting a young pregnant woman,” Angel answered grimly, remembering what he had done. 

“He was on our side?” 

“Yeah,” Angel replied apathetically. 

“Well, did you find the scumbag that killed him?” Gunn asked teasingly. 

“I'm the scumbag that killed him,” Angel replied flatly. 

“Oh.” As they walked passed a grate, Gunn noticed a vent in the wall. “Oh, hey. Hold up. That wasn't there before.” 

Angel followed him to the vent and Gunn pressed up against it. “You feel any air coming out of this vent? I don't feel no air.” 

He found a latch on the side and pulled it open to reveal a lair. They walked in and closed the door behind them. 

“The guy kept a neat house,” Gunn commented as they gave the place a cursory search. 

Angel made a sound of acknowledgement as he picked up a book and flipped through it, “Kamal.” 

“What’s that?” Gunn picked up a sword and examined the weapon. 

“That was his name,” Angel said as he turned around to see what his companion was doing, “Gunn . . .” He stopped when a keepsake box stole his attention. Stepping closer to it, Angel opened it and saw a few nondescript items. He closed it again and ran his hands over the top and sides until a latch clicked. 

“We supposed to be looking for something?” Gunn asked when Angel pulled open a hidden drawer and took out a round brown medallion. “Like that?” 

Angel fiddled with the medallion and turned toward Gunn. “I hate to ask, but . . .” 

“Night's still young. What you need?” Gunn offered. 

Angel handed him a business card and the medallion. “I work with a couple people at this address, the one on the back.” Gunn accepted the items. “I need them to see this right away. Tell them it might have something to do with the Tribunal.” 

Gunn nodded. “The Tribunal. Got it. What, you're going to hang here and soak up the guilt?” 

“Some thing like that.” 

When Gunn left, Angel walked around and picked up a mortar. The fight with Kamal was still fresh in his mind and played like a movie reel. He glanced up and saw a Buddha statue. He replaced the candle in front of it with a new one and lit it. His Catholic upbringing showed through by doing such an act. 

Just then, he heard a noise outside the lair. Picking up the sword Gunn was handling, he hid under the stairs until the person entered the lair. Angel jumped out pointing his weapon straight at – the startled pregnant woman coming down the steps. 

“You’re safe,” he said, surprised. He looked at the sword and put it down. “That's good.” 

As the woman walked down the steps, she warned, “You shouldn't be here. You don't have the right.” 

“Oh, I know. It's . . . not really my choice, either. Kamal's mission is mine now,” Angel said. 

The woman laughed bitterly. “You sound just like him! You guys with your missions, and ancient laws, and medieval codes of honor! Well, I'm not interested. I'm just trying to protect my baby.” 

“I understand,” Angel said and meant it. He had done everything he could to protect his childe from the time he created him. Now that he was mated to Spike, he was doubly careful. 

“How could you? I don't even understand it! I mean, six months ago I'm working the register at Costco. I did my time as a stock-girl and I was moving up. I was going to be able to provide for my baby. Now, all I want to do is make sure she gets born,” the woman ranted. 

“Well, I want that too,” Angel smiled. 

The woman nodded. “Right, because she is some seer, or leader or Joan of Arc? Well, you know what she is to me?” She turned and glared at him. “She is my daughter, not someone's holy mission.” 

Angel shrugged uncomfortably. “It's not exactly that – it’s . . . sort of my job.” 

The woman looked at him incredulously. “Your job?” 

Angel smirked. “Yeah. Look! I got cards . . . and an office.” He cringed at the thought of his building’s fate. “Well, the office kind of blew up, but we're working out of this other apartment in Silver Lake, temporarily.” The woman took the proffered card and looked at it. Angel watched her for a moment, and then said softly, “Let me help you. Let me help your daughter.” 

The woman looked around, searching for something. “We need to find the coat of arms. Kamal said I needed to present it to the Tribunal and maybe if I do they call this whole thing . . . What?” she asked when Angel stopped searching. 

“It wouldn't be a round bronze talisman. Oh, say, about this big?” Angel held his hands up in a big circle. 

The woman smiled and nodded vigorously. “Yes.” 

Angel chuckled. “I already found it.” 

“Yeah? Where is it?” Her smile faded when Angel didn’t produce it. “What?” 

Angel had the decency to look sheepish. “Well, I don't exactly have it right here on my person. I thought it was best to,” he trailed off when she walked past him and stomped up the steps. “I know where it is. I-I can take you there,” he said as he followed her. “The address on the back of the card . . .” 

The woman turned on him. “Do me a favor? Stop helping!” 

She opened the door to a demon ready to take a swipe her. Angel ran between them and the demon and knocked the demon back. As he fought the beast, he asked, “I can kill this thing, right?” 

“Yes!” she answered. 

“You're sure? You don't - think - he might - be good?” he asked between dodging blows and throwing a few punches of his own. 

“Kill it!” she begged. 

Angel threw the demon into the doorway of the lair and slammed the door on its head. The demon still growled as they looked down at it. “I think we should – run,” he said as he took her hand and led her out of the tunnels. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_ **

Spike, Wesley and Cordelia were still researching the Tribunal when there was a knock at the door. Cordelia got up and went into the hallway, “Who is it?” 

“Gunn,” said a muffled voice. 

Wesley got up and walked into the hall. “What was that?” 

Cordelia shrugged. “Something about a gun. What if it's a demon with a gun?” 

Spike rolled his eyes and got up as Wesley moved Cordelia back into the kitchen. “Listen up, whoever you are, we are well armed and we know how to do battle, so if you know what's good for you . . .” 

“You two are a piece of work.” Spike rolled his eyes and walked to the door. 

“My name is Gunn,” the person said through the door. “Angel sent me.” 

Still licking the blood from his meal off his fingers, Spike opened the door to a black man in an orange sweatshirt. “Hello, mate.” 

“Well, this is a little embarrassing. Please, come in,” she turned to Wesley and said, “Wesley, you've heard Angel talk about Gunn. He's a great guy with a really fly street tag.” 

Gunn took one look at Spike and pulled out a stake. Spike’s eyes widened and he backed away into the apartment as Gunn came in after him. Once he was past the threshold, the black man leapt on Spike, knocking him to the ground and had the stake poised for the kill. 

“Wait! It’s not what you think!” Cordelia slammed the door and rushed to stop Gunn from dusting Spike. 

Gunn looked from Cordelia to Spike and back. “Then, he’s not a vampire?” 

Cordelia nodded. “Well, yeah, he is." Gunn raised the stake again, but Cordelia caught his wrist. “But, he’s good . . . sort of. He belongs to Angel.” 

“Hey!” Spike scoffed at Cordelia’s words. His brow furrowed in anger at the reference in ownership. “I don’t _belong_ to anyone. I _choose_ to be with Angel.” 

“Yeah, right!” Cordelia grinned knowingly. 

“Angel never said anything about another vampire,” Gunn said skeptically. 

Cordelia laughed nervously. “Can’t imagine why he’d let that slip, especially since he never told us about you before either.” 

Gunn got to his feet and Spike scrambled back to his. They stared at each other. “So he's a good-guy vampire like Angel?” 

“Sort of,” Wesley said flatly. 

Spike cringed. “I am nothing like Angel! Angel's dull as a table lamp. 'Sides, we have _very_ different coloring.” Wesley and Cordelia stared at Spike, both knowing how he acted around Angel. When he caught their eyes, he feigned innocence. “What?” 

Cordelia turned to Gunn. “So, Gun. It really lets them know you mean business.” 

Gunn rolled his eyes at the cheerleader. “It's my name. Charles Gunn. Two 'n’s,” he corrected, holding up two fingers. 

“Oh Lord! Will no one just shut me up?” Cordelia asked in embarrassment. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely, princess,” Spike moved toward her in an attempt to kiss her when she smacked him away. 

Wesley ignored his two companions and held out his hand. “Uh, I’m Wesley Wyndham . . .” he started to say when Gunn turned away and looked at the dry-erase board. “. . . Price, this is Cordelia Chase and the menace you were about to dust is Spike.” 

Gunn turned around and fished the talisman out of his pocket. “I was hoping for some demon fighting tonight, but I wound up with a delivery job instead.” He carefully handed the medallion to Wesley. “Angel said it might have something to do with the Tribunal.” 

Spike went to get a research book while Wesley looked at it closely. “Well, this could be an emblem, or some sort of protective amulet.” 

Gunn shifted and pointed to the board. “Are these all the cases y'all got going? Isn't this the well-oiled machine?” 

Cordelia glanced at the board. “We set them up, we knock them down. Or we did, until Angel knocked down the wrong . . .” She laughed nervously and then sobered up. “I'm sure he is getting on top of it now.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Tunnels_**

Truthfully, in the course of this case, Angel had forgotten to mention Spike to Gunn. He didn’t even think to warn the black man of his childe staying at the apartment. He was too guilt-ridden over killing Kamal and taking over his mission and currently, Spike was at the back of his mind. He led the woman through the sewers until he came to a familiar cross-section and looked round. 

“What?” the woman asked when he stopped. 

“This way,” Angel said, tugging her in a familiar direction. 

They came up through a grate in the basement of a building. Angel maneuvered her around old boxes, up the stairs, and into a deserted hotel lobby. The furniture was covered with sheets. 

The woman watched Angel examine the place. “You've been here before.” She shuddered. “It feels creepy.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed and then turned around to face her. “What's the Tribunal?” 

“It’s some kind of otherworldly court. Supposedly, they can save me and my daughter. You – you go before them, you got to have that charm . . . I don't know how it works. Kamal said that he was going be my champion.” Not knowing what else to say she sighed in frustration. “You know what? Screw this! I'm getting out of town!” 

As she walked away, Angel followed her. “No!” 

“Try and stop me,” she threatened. 

“They'll find you wherever you go. You have to stay with me,” he explained. 

She rounded on him. “You? You can't protect me!” 

“Yes, I can,” he said adamantly. “We're going to go to my friend's house. We're going to get that charm and I'm going to make this right, I promise. There is a gate in the back . . .” He stopped when he heard a noise and then pushed her toward the opposite door. “Go to the address I gave you. Go!” 

Just as the woman ran, Angel was attacked by two demons. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_**

Angel walked into Cordelia’s apartment to find her, Wesley and Spike at the kitchen table. The seer and watcher jumped up and met him in the hallway. 

“Angel! Are you all right?” Cordelia asked as she took in his appearance. “What happened?” 

Angel heard her but was looking around the apartment. “Is she here?” 

“The pregnant woman? No. But, Gunn brought us the talisman,” Cordelia assured him. 

Angel looked at Wesley for an explanation. 

Wesley went back to his books. “Working on it,” he said softly. 

Angel rolled his eyes and slammed his hands against the dry-erase board. “I told her to come here. She doesn't trust me. Why should she?” 

Cordelia watched him vent. “You can't see everything. You're just a vampire like everyone else . . . That didn't come out right.” 

“I thought I was out of the tunnel,” Angel said resignedly as he slumped down on the sofa. 

“Sure you did . . . because the tunnel is – you know, it's something we all . . .” she stopped when she didn’t know what she meant. “Are we talking real tunnel or symbolic? Just give me that much.” 

“I-I saw the light at the end of the tunnel; that some day I might become human. That light was so bright, I thought I was already out,” he explained sadly. 

Cordelia sat down beside him and sighed, “Yeah. We all got a little cocky, didn't we? It's going to be a long while until you work your way out, but I know you well enough to know you _will_. I'll be with you until you do.” 

Angel looked at her and smirked. “What about your inevitable stardom?” 

“I'm not saying I won't have a day job.” 

“I’ll be with you too, Angel,” Spike said quietly from the doorway. “The claims are forever in place so it’s not like I’ll be going anywhere.” 

Angel smiled at his childe. Spike had sacrificed so much this past year. Contrary to how agreeable the younger vampire had been lately, they still had their arguments and disagreements. It’s just with this case occupying most of his time; they hadn’t had much time for there to be a good family argument. Even Angelus had been silent for the last couple of months. That’s not to say either Spike or Angelus wouldn’t blow up at him sooner or later. He and Spike shared a meaningful look. 

Wesley walked passed Spike. “I think we got something. It's medieval, a small badge or coat of arms, to be presented when going before the Ca-hair Binse. Roughly translated that's chair of judgment.” 

The Tribunal,” Angel pointed out. 

“Right. It’s an ancient court to settle grievances.” 

“You mean – with like lawyers and stuff,” Cordelia asked. 

“This is a little more primitive,” Wesley explained. “It's a fight to the death.” 

“That's why she needed a champion,” Angel concluded. “Where would this Tribunal take place?” 

Wesley shook his head. “There is no way to tell. They're mystical events; they could rise up in our reality whenever they please.” 

“Look, we got to find her right away . . . whatever it takes.” He thought about it and with dread, said, “There's only one way.” 

**************************

 **_Los Angeles, Caritas_ **

The gang had brought Spike along this time. Since he had been bored the last time they left him alone, he decided to tag along. He was starting to regret coming though when Angel got up on stage to sing. He couldn’t believe they wanted Angel to sing. His Sire could never carry a tune. Spike went to the bar to get himself a pint of _any_ liquor as Cordelia and Wesley watched in horror while their boss was on stage singing . . . 

“Oh, Mandy. Well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away, oh Mandy. Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shaking.” 

Lorne stood near the bar and watched Angel when Spike came up for his drink. 

“I need you today, oh Mandy.” Angel looked around at the demons in the audience and his singing got worse. “Well, you came and you gave . . .” 

“That man will do anything to save a life,” Cordelia commented as she watched the horror unfold in front of her very eyes. 

From the bar, they heard Spike slam his glass down on the top and yell, “Bartender! Another shot over here and leave the bottle!” Then, mumbled, “I may use it to knock the pillock out after this.” 

With bottle and glass in hand, Spike went over and plopped down in a chair between Cordelia and Wesley. “Did you have to get him to bloody sing? You couldn’t just have the ponce _mime_? 

“Well, how were we supposed to know he couldn’t sing?” Cordelia shot back. 

“I would have told you Angel couldn't sing. Only known him for little over one hundred and twenty-five years, didn't I? Been under his wing for twenty-five of those years as a fledge. But, ditcha’ ever think to ask ol’ Spike? Nope. No one bothered to ask me, ditcha'!” 

Spike cringed and ducked his head when Angel sang, “OHHHHHH MANNNNNDDDYYYYYY” 

“Bloody hell! Two cats in a fight 'ave more harmony than this. Why did he choose a Manilow song? If it had to be Manilow, he could have sung Copacabana.” Spike ranted as he took a swig of liquor from the bottle and offered it to his companions. 

Finally, the Host took pity on the souled vampire. He went up on stage and took the mic away from Angel as the song ended. 

“Hey, how 'bout that. A performer. Why don't we just call him Angel, the vampire with soul? I'm going to have a chat with Mr. Tall Dark and Rockin' and meanwhile, Durthock, the child-eater, is going to open up to y'all. He's searching for the gorrishyn mage that stole his power, and he's feeling just a little bit country. So, let’s give him a hand.” 

The Host led Angel off the stage and over to a vacant booth. “Well. You're just the hot ticket. One night only, two seats left with a partially obstructed view.” 

When they sat down, Angel immediately asked, “What can you tell me?” 

The Host’s brows furrowed. “I can tell you’re all business.” 

“She’s in danger,” Angel stressed. 

“And, you're feeling pretty guilty about that. Hey, you made an honest mistake. You killed her protector. A lot of guys would have done the same. Of course, now she's going to have to face the Judgment with no champion and that's looking grim for her and the baby.” 

Angel ground his teeth. He already knew this, damn it. He had to find her so he could save her. This anagogic, limey, horned – whatever he was, wasn’t helping. “Tell me where they are,” he demanded. 

The Host was taken aback slightly by Angel’s no nonsense tone. “Well. Who's a little curt? Who's a little curt Jürgens in **_The Enemy Below_**? The Tribunal will be wherever she is. She can't escape it.” 

Angel waited for the green demon to continue and then asked impatiently, “Where is she?” 

The Host leaned closer. “My question first and answer true, because you know I'll know. Why **_Mandy_**?” 

Angel was afraid of this. This was another reason he never sung in public. It’s embarrassing. Not to mention the fact that Spike saw, heard, and would never let him live it down for another hundred years or more. 

“Well, I-I know the words,” he said softly. He leaned closer and whispered, “I kind of think . . . . It's pretty.” 

Spike hooted with laughter from across the room. He had heard every word. When Angel said **_Mandy_** was pretty, he nearly fell out of his chair. Angel’s forehead hit the table. This would haunt him for the rest of his days. 

The Host smiled. “And it is, you great big sap! There’s not a destroyer of worlds that can argue with Manilow. Good for you for fessing up. She’ll be at Fourth and Spring. The Trial will be there.” 

“Trial? How does it work?” Angel inquired. 

The Host shook his head. “I can only tell you what I tell you. The rest is up to you.” 

Angel stood up to leave, but tried to ask again. “Can I save her?” 

“Try and find out,” the Host answered. When Angel started to leave, the Host grabbed onto his sleeve, causing Angel to look back at him. The Host looked over at Spike and back at Angel. “He cares for you more than he realizes.” 

“How do you know? I thought you can only read people when they sing?” Angel asked. 

“I channel surf sometimes. But, that devilishly handsome prince,” the Host pointed in the direction of Spike. Angel glanced over to see his childe look at him with amusement in his eyes. _Yep, Spike will not forget this night for centuries._ The Host continued, “Is your mirror image. Everything you do is reflected in him. You must have really wanted him enough to sire him and make him a favored childe. Whatever your grievances, now’s your second chance to make things right again.” The Host got up with his drink in hand. “He’ll follow you anywhere,” the green demon said before leaving Angel and Spike to stare at each other. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Fourth and Spring_**

The pregnant woman hurried down a nearly deserted street, one hand holding her rounded belly. Suddenly, three stone thrones occupied by dark robed figures rose out of the ground behind her. A horse whinnied and a knight in armor rode up the street towards them. When he was close enough, the knight threw down a bronze talisman and then dismounted from the horse. 

One of the Judges acknowledged the challenge and looked down on the pregnant woman. “Where is your champion?” 

The woman turned her frightened eyes from the knight to the Judge. “He’s—he’s dead.” 

“You have no coat-of-arms and no champion?” the Judge intoned. 

“I ask for asylum,” the woman pleaded. 

“Asylum is not ours to give. Two are chosen to meet in combat. One can save your life. One can take it. This is the ancient law. Your life is forfeit. You have no champion,” the Judge explained. 

The Judge nodded to the knight in silent assent. The knight pulled his sword as the woman backed away. Just then, a second bronze talisman landed on top of the first. 

“Yes, she does,” Angel said, walking to the center. 

Spike hung back as per his Sire request in this matter. The woman needed one champion, not two of them. Besides, this wasn’t Spike’s mission, it was Angel’s, and he was just along for the ride. Remembering their years together, he knew his Sire was an accomplished swordsman, but Angel hadn’t ridden a horse in a century! 

The Judge accepted the new challenger and stated, “The trial by combat will begin.” 

Spike fell into step with Angel as he walked to the horse waiting for him. The pregnant woman caught up with them. “I really appreciate you coming through for us like this. But, you know how you’re not really good at anything? Are you sure you can do this?” 

Angel glanced at her. “I grew up around horses.” 

For a vampire who’s supposed to be disease-free, Spike developed a hacking cough. 

Angel glared at him. 

“Angel, when was the last time you rode a horse?” Spike asked as he looked at the beast. 

“It's been a while. Don't worry. It's not something you forget. I can do this,” Angel said. 

The woman stepped to the side of the road as Spike offered, “Maybe I should do it?” 

Angel glanced over at Spike and perused from top to bottom and back skeptically. “The last time you rode a horse it threw you over its head and you broke your neck!” 

Spike’s brows furrowed in indignation. “How was I supposed to know he was touchy about having his mate's name put through the ringer?” 

Angel looked at Spike like he’d grown a second head. “It was a _mare_ and you were shouting insults at her for a half hour. What was she _supposed_ to think?” 

“Well I was drunk!” Spike said in his defense. 

“And, whose fault was that?” Angel shot back. 

When Spike looked like he was on the verge of blaming him, Angel held his hand over his childe’s mouth. “Don’t. Say. It.” 

Angel felt Spike’s lips part against his hand and then the blonde’s tongue slowly licked across his palm, drawing a small moan from him. Angel removed his hand and whipped it on his pants as Spike smirked, complete with tucking his tongue behind his teeth. The vampires parted ways: Spike joined the woman on the side of the road and Angel went up to the horse. 

“Nice horse,” he said as he became familiar with the equine and whispered in its ear, “Try not to make me look stupid out there, okay?” When the horse didn’t make a sound, Angel took that as a confirmation. “Alright.” 

Angel mounted the horse and took up the shield and lance. He spared a last glance in Spike’s direction before the Judge dropped a red cloth and the knight charged. 

“I guess that means go.” Angel kneed the horse into action. They charged and clashed, but though the demon was knocked backward, he stayed in the saddle. The opponents turned and charged at each other again. The demon’s lance knocked Angel clear off his horse, landing him on his back on the pavement. Angel picked himself up and hurried to his horse to get his sword and mace while the other knight dropped his lance, pulled his sword and rode at him. 

Angel knocked the demon knight out of the saddle with one blow and they continued to fight in hand-to-hand combat. After a few maneuvers, the knight turned Angel's sword so that Angel stabbed himself through the gut. Angel dropped down onto his knees and one hand, the other clutching the sword. The demon knight turned towards the Tribunal. 

“The champion is defeated. She and all her issue are yours,” the Judge decreed. 

The demon drew a knife and moved to slit the woman's throat as Angel got to his feet and pulled the sword from his body. 

“I move to appeal that ruling,” Angel told the Tribunal just before he beheaded the demon with one clean sweep of his sword. He dropped the sword and stood there, panting. “She's safe now, right?” 

“You have won. She is under our protection, as is her daughter until she comes of age,” the Judge revised. With that, the Tribunal vanished as if had never been. 

The woman turned to look at Angel. “Are you okay?” 

As Spike came up beside him, Angel stood straight and, still panting, limped off the street with the aid of his childe. “Yeah.” 

“You sure seem to bleed a lot,” she commented as she walked beside him. 

“It's part of the job,” Angel replied. 

“’M not so sure redemption’s worth a sword in the gut, though,” Spike said. 

Angel looked him and then started limping home again. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_**

At Cordelia’s apartment, Spike took down the dry-erase board. He and Angel talked about his redemption and about how they were going about it by keeping a tally. Spike, as a soulless demon didn’t much care for the word let alone the act. Nevertheless, it meant something deeply to Angel, so he was the one that brought up the suggestion that maybe it wasn’t about keeping a karmic tally sheet, and hoping the next case was the one that got him his reward. 

_“You’ve let the Powers That Be fuck with your head too long. You see everything as if it’s out of your reach and if you take one misstep, you’ll lose it. Including me. I told you with the claims in place, I wasn’t going anywhere,” Spike said._

_“And, what if the claims weren’t there? Would you still be around?” Angel asked._

_“Angel, it’s been nearly one hundred and thirty years. If you haven’t gotten rid of me after all this time, then I doubt I would have gone too far away and not come around to shadow you from time to time,” Spike answered._

_“I can just imagine that. You would, too! You’d never give me a moment’s peace – kind of like now,” Angel mused._

_“Angel, I’m trying to make a serious point here, which is odd for me, since I could care less about this redemption gig of yours. But, if you want to go this route, then stop playing the PTB’s game and make up some new rules. Don’t do it because it’ll balance your karma with them. Do it because it’s fulfilling to you,” Spike explained._

_“What about Cordy’s visions?” Angel asked._

_“I’m not saying to ignore them. I’m telling you to stop treating it like it’s a chore and do it because it’s something you want. You’re like the Slayer in a way. You have this awesome calling and you have the option to treat it like an unpleasant task, or change the aspect and turn it into something you **want** to do. Bloody hell, why am I the one to give you a pep talk on **your** redemption?” Spike snorted in disgust, giving Angel a sour look. “You need to lighten up, find some joy in what you are doing.”_

Now, here they were with Angel nursing his wounds and Spike removing their _karmic tally sheet_. Wesley and Cordelia stared between the vampires, wondering what had happened during that joust or after it. 

Wesley looked from Spike to Angel, and then he thought for a moment. “Good idea. Start over with a fresh slate.” 

Angel touched the tender skin around the healing wound. “Actually, we're starting over with no slate.” 

Wesley’s eyes widened. “Of course, we shouldn't be keeping score. We're not running a race; we're doing a job – one soul at a time.” 

“We?” Spike squeaked. 

“Well, you have helped us these past couple of months,” Wesley pointed out. 

“Angggeeeelll!” Spike whined. 

“Don’t let it get to you, Spike. You’re still the Big Bad, you just need to get out of the house,” Angel said and then turned to his friends, “You guys hold the fort. _We've_ got somewhere to be.” 

Once they were outside the apartment, Spike got curious. “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” Angel said cryptically. 

**************************

**_Stockton, California, Northern California Women's Facility_**

Angel and Spike waited on one side of a prison visitor’s booth while Faith was lead through the checkpoints to their cubicle. Once she was seated and picked up the receiver, Angel picked up the phone on his end. 

“Hey,” Angel greeted quietly. 

“Hey. I see you brought company,” Faith commented. 

“Yeah. How are you doing?” Angel inquired. 

“Pretty good, I guess. I did sign up for this,” Faith replied. 

“Regretting the choice?” Angel asked. 

“Bad day. One of the girls in the yard tried to build a rep by throwing down with me. She had low self esteem, and a home-made knife, so . . .” 

“Oh. Is she . . . you know . . . alive?” Angel asked, concerned. 

Faith nodded. “She lives to tell the tale. Took the knife away . . . and I can't say much for the wrist it came in.” 

Angel breathed a sigh of relief. “So you didn't kill her.” 

“I really wanted to. I took a big beating from the guards, too,” Faith confessed. 

“Sorry,” Angel said empathetically. 

“I’ve earned worse. Guys like us kind of got it coming,” Faith said sadly. 

Spike couldn’t take this anymore. He grabbed the phone from Angel and elbowed him out of the way. “Hey, luv, you think you have it bad? You’ve never heard the ponce sing. He sang Barry Manilow, and it was worse than a couple of screeching cats.” 

As Angel tried to bury his face in his hands from the embarrassment, Faith smiled. “You're kidding.” 

Spike shook his head and looked back at Angel. “Couldn’t be more serious, and he did it in _front of other people!_ ” 

Faith stifled a laugh. “Here I am talking about my petty little problems.” 

Angel grabbed the phone away from his errant childe and said, “Just wanted to give you a little perspective.” 

“Was it Copacabana?” Faith asked. 

Angel elbowed Spike in the ribs when the blonde started chuckling. “Mandy.” That brought another fit of chuckles from beside him. He winced. “I don't want to dwell on it.” 

When Spike tried to speak, Angel covered his mouth and it came out "E thind it'b britty (pretty)” 

Angel rolled his eyes in apology, but his lips quirked up in a smile. 

Faith smiled. “The road to redemption is a rocky path.” 

“That it is,” Angel agreed taking his hand away from Spike. 

“You think we might make it?" Faith asked solemnly. 

“We might.” Angel said as he glanced over at Spike, remembering what his childe told him earlier about changing the game. “Is the food getting any better?” 

Faith looked over her shoulder and then leaned on the table. “You know, it's not that different from what I grew up on. It's a little one note; eating the same thing every day.” 

Angel thought about it. “I wonder what that's like.” 

“Right. . .” Faith smirked. 

**************************

**_Stockton, California, Northern California Women's Facility_**

Spike and Angel left the prison, walking out to the car with purpose. Their backs and shoulders straightened as they fell into step with each other. They were a contrast, one dark, one light, but both deadly predators. Well, Spike was a deadly predator; Angel was a tame puppy. That thought brought a smug expression to the blonde’s face. They were silent until they got into the car. 

That’s when Spike covered Angel’s hand on the gear shift and looked over at him. “Remember the little pep talk I gave you earlier about changing the game?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, look at this way; you started to change the game when you saved her and you didn’t have the PTB to guide you on that. I don’t have a soul, Angel, but I can see and feel yours through the link. You told me once that you didn’t save lives you saved souls and Faith is a good example of that. Maybe, Wes was right, this is your job now, saving one soul at a time,” Spike said. 

While Angel reflected on that, Spike slapped his hand. “Now, when are we going to get a new home? I can’t stay on that sofa bed forever or I will leave you for the Mansion back in Sunny-D.” 

Angel’s lips quirked up. “I think I found the perfect place.”


	3. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 19: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 2)_

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_**

After they left Faith, Angel and Spike went to the public library, where Angel used the computer to search through the archives to find a photo of the hotel he had his eye on. He printed it out and they left for home. A home that Spike was praying wouldn’t be his home forever when he stayed with Angel. It was starting to sound like he was staying with grandma for the summer or some such human idea. Spike shuddered at that thought on the way out of the library. 

Wesley was now holding said black and white photograph of the hotel built circa 1920s. “The Hyperion Hotel, it appears to be abandoned.” 

“Sixty-eight rooms, sixty-eight vacancies,” Angel commented. 

Wesley handed the picture to Angel, and summarized, “California Spanish, deco influence. I’d say built in the late 1920s.” 

Angel nodded. “That’d be my guess. It’s just west of here in what used to be the heart of Hollywood. No telling how long it’s been empty.” 

Cordelia came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with two cups and two tall glasses on it and set it down on the table. 

“From the look of it – years,” Wesley commented. 

“Hmm,” Angel agreed. 

Cordelia handed Wesley a cup. “English breakfast tea.” She set another cup on the table. “Coffee.” Then, handed Angel and Spike the glasses of blood. “O-positive.” 

Wesley sat down with his tea and asked, “Do we suspect its current condition is due to more than just the tourist trade drying up?” 

“Yeah,” Angel said. 

“Hey!” Spike yelled indignantly. “What the hell did you put in this?” 

Angel examined the dark liquid in his glass. 

“Something the matter?” Cordelia asked innocently. 

“I, um, I-I think its gone bad. It’s starting to coagulate,” Angel said with a look of distaste and set the glass down. 

“Huh?” Cordelia picked it up to take a closer look at it. “No. That’s cinnamon.” She handed back to Angel who gave her a look. “What, I can’t try something?” 

“Try something, like giving me a sugar high?” Spike asked as he continued to stare into his glass. 

“I wouldn’t be talking bleach-boy, you keep mixing Wheatabix with your blood,” Cordelia countered, cringing at the thought. 

“It thickens the blood! This may as well be fifty packs of sugar!” Spike said defensively. 

“Spike! Would you just drink it and stop arguing?” Angel asked tiredly. 

“Uh, what’s the interest?” Wesley asked, shifting the focus back on the matter at hand. 

“I need you two to look into the history of it,” Angel said. “Find out who owns it now and why they are letting it stay empty like that.” 

“Who’s the client?” Wesley inquired. 

“There is no client,” Angel replied as he started to leave. That drew a raised eyebrow from Spike before he went on, “I’ll check back with you later to see what you found out.” 

Spike got up and followed Angel. Cordelia took his seat and wrinkled her nose. “Cryptic much?” 

“Angel, this is more than just a sudden interest in real estate,” Wesley stated as he felt that there was something Angel wasn’t telling him, and Spike had decidedly kept his mouth shut, which was very uncharacteristic of the blonde vampire. 

Angel shrugged into his jacket. “You’ll have to access police files. Focus on cold cases, homicides, and unsolved missing persons. Start at the beginning and take it to present day.” 

“You believe that whatever made this place its home did so for some time?” Wesley deduced. 

“Probably up to the end,” Angel stated flatly. Cordelia and Wesley shared a look of mild apprehension as Angel and Spike walked out the door. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, 1952_**

_A bellhop opened the door of the hotel as people walked through the lobby. Over at the reception desk, the manager sorted through envelopes while another bellhop leaned against the countertop beside him._

_The manager muttered as he went through the pile. “Returned mail from 315, Mr. Ferris really must stop writing to his mother postage-due.”_

_The bellhop picked up the letters while the manager took a bottle out of his jacket pocket. “Mrs. Miggin’s breakfast from Val’s Liquors,” he said as he handed the bottle to the bellhop. “Make sure she makes this one last. They’ve cut off her credit . . . and,” he went on as he handed the bellhop a small silver tray with a piece of paper on it, “The weekly bill for 217.”_

_The bellhop started and looked frightened at the manager. “W-w-why me? I did it the last time!” When the manager seemed unmoved, the bellhop whined, “The guy gives me the heebie-jeebies. How about instead of this bill I deliver an eviction notice?”_

_The manager looked at him strangely. “We cannot evict residents on the grounds of the heebie-jeebies. Now, if we did we’d have to shut down, wouldn’t we?”_

_The bellhop looked at him with wide eyes. “Ever looked into his eyes? There’s nothing there.”_

_When the manager laughed at his notions, the bellhop reluctantly left._

_When the elevator door opened on the third floor, the bellhop just stared down the dingy hallway until the door was about to close on him. He put his hand between the doors, took a deep breath and, holding the platter out in front of him, and slowly marched down the hall to 217. He took another deep breath and knocked on the door ever so softly._

_“Hello. Bellman. Anybody home?” the bellhop said in a low voice. When he received no answer he felt relieved. “Okay, I guess you've gone out, so . . .” He stopped when he heard a slight noise from inside the room. He quickly set the tray on the floor in front of the door and slowly backed away. “I'll just leave this, you know, outside your door, and you can pick it up when its, what you call, more convenient.”_

_He hurried back to the elevator, huddled against the wall and repeatedly pushed on of its buttons. When the doors weren’t closing fast enough, he became jittery. “Come on, come on, come on.”_

_The door of 217 opened and the bellhop glanced around the closing doors. The man that picked up the bill from the hall floor is Angel, with his hair slicked to the side._

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Present Day_**

Angel and Spike entered the deserted lobby from the basement. They looked around the huge room and listened to the eerie silence. 

“Damn, Angel. You really know how to pick them. If you ever wanted to outdo the Mansion, you accomplished it. Why the bloody hell would you want this place?” Spike asked as he looked around. 

When Angel didn’t answer, Spike looked to find him crossing the lobby and moved to catch up with him. “You’ve been here before.” 

“Yeah,” Angel trailed off. 

Angel looked toward a wall where he remembered . . . 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, 1952_**

_People gathered around an old console TV that was showing the McCarthy Hearings._

_“. . . that I have to teach this committee the basic principles of Americanism . . .” a voice on the TV said. A gavel banged and another voice interrupted with, “That’s not the question! That’s not the question. The question is: are you now or have you ever been a member of the Communist Party?”_

_The first voice broke in heatedly. “I’m framing my answer in the only way than an American citizen can frame his answer to this question . . .”_

_“Then, you don’t deny . . .?” the interrogator started to ask._

_“. . . Which is completely invasive . . .” the first voice continued._

_A man waved his hand dismissively at the TV and walked away from the group still watching. Another man ran after a young blonde woman who stormed across the lobby._

_“Ah, come on, honey! How do you think Lana Turner got started?”_

_The woman ignored him and kept walking, past Angel and out of the hotel. Angel picked up a newspaper as he passed a table and glanced through it while he walked across the lobby in the other direction._

_“Uh, n-n-no messages for 217,” the bellhop stuttered when Angel walked past him. The dark vampire ignored him and continued to the elevator. The bellhop shrugged and stepped behind the counter as the manager rang the service bell. He handed something to another bellhop to take to 515 and then turned to speak to a black family standing front of the counter._

_“Yes, I understand what the sign says, but it's wrong. We really have no vacancies at the moment,” he lied._

_“You’re kidding. The sign is wrong. Sure it is. Come on,” the father said indignantly._

_Angel stepped onto the elevator carrying the newspaper and a brown paper bag. Taking it to the third floor, he stepped out. There was a man in a drab brown suit standing in the hallway. Angel walked past him and took out his keys as a door further down opened and two men stepped out into the hallway, laughing. One was fully dressed and the other, who had a vague resemblance to Rock Hudson, was in a housecoat._

_“Oh, wait, wait,” the actor said. He reached over and straightened the other man’s jacket. “There we go. You look awesome, Larry.”_

_The closeness of the two men brought his William to mind. When they saw Angel looking at them, they stepped apart and shook hands, saying, “Good night” to each other. Larry walked down the hall and Angel and the actor shared a knowing look with each other for a moment before they both went into their own rooms._

_Angel dropped his keys and newspaper onto a table, took a bottle of blood out of the brown bag, and set it beside them. Then, he grabbed an ice bucket and went into the hallway to fill it. When he got to the ice machine, he saw a salesman standing at the end of hall talking to someone hidden around the corner._

_“Yes. Yes. Yes. I understand. Of course,” the salesman was saying. Angel couldn’t tell what his companion was saying even with his enhanced hearing. He chalked it up the eccentricity of the patrons of the hotel. It was probably some screenwriter going over a script in his head and talking it over with himself._

_Angel filled his ice bucket and looked down the hall to see the drably dressed guy from before banging on a door, when he looked back the Salesman was gone. Angel shrugged and walked past the man, still standing in front of the closed door and entered his room. He locked the door. When he set his bottle of blood into the bucket, he sensed another presence in the room with him. He put the lid on the bucket before turning around. A dark-haired young woman wearing a light floral dress stepped out of the bathroom._

_“I'll be finished here in just two shakes, sir,” she announced as she went over to straighten the bed sheets._

_“You’re not the maid,” Angel stated flatly._

_“I-I don't know what you mean,” the girl stuttered in surprise._

_“You're not a maid in this hotel. There is no cleaning trolley outside the door. Those sheets are dirty.” He stepped closer to her and she stopped fiddling with the sheets. “And, you’re the wrong color.”_

_Judy turned, faced him, and was acting a little nervous, “I'm sorry,” she apologized before going on to explain, “Uhm, the door was open, and I was just . . . I-I didn't mean . . .”_

_“I've got nothing here to steal,” Angel commented._

_“No! I wasn’t trying to steal from you. Honest. I can explain,” she implored._

_Angel’s eyes narrowed, irritated that some birdbrain female had entered his lair, for the time being, “Not interested. Just go.”_

_“Uhm - I can't,” she said softly._

_Angel took a hold of her arm and dragged her towards the door. “I'll help you.”_

_“Uhm - uhm - my-my boyfriend, he's kind of the jealous type . . .” she started to flounder for a way to save herself._

_“Maybe you shouldn't go wandering into other men's rooms,” Angel said irritably._

_“Wait, please! He can't find me,” she begged._

_There was a scratching noise and Angel looked at the door. He saw the lock slowly turning. Angel sighed in frustration, pushed the woman against the wall so that she would be blocked from sight by the door, and opened it. The guy that was banging on the door in the hallway was kneeling on the floor a lock-pick in his hands._

_The guy stood up and demanded, “Where is she?” When Angel just stared at him without saying anything, he tried intimidation. “Look pal, this really isn't something you want to get involved in.”_

_“That’s true,” Angel agreed. “Which is why you're gonna turn around and go away.”_

_The guy looked smug. “Sorry, I can't do that, partner. Because I know you're hiding her in there.”_

_“I’m not hiding anybody,” Angel said flatly as stared at the man._

_“No?” The guy raised his brows and inclined his head toward the room. “Then why don't you send her on out here. That way I don't have to come in there and get her.”_

_“You're not coming in here,” Angel stated flatly._

_The guy gave a short laugh and took off his hat. “You won't mind if I just come in and take a look around then.”_

_The guy pulled his jacket aside to reveal a gun in his shoulder holster. Angel glanced at it and then looked back at the PI. Finally, he let go of the door. The guy smirked at his triumph, put his hat back on and sauntered into the room only to have Angel slam the door against his face. The guy stumbled back holding his nose, groaning in pain._

_“Gee, I guess I do mind,” Angel commented sarcastically._

_The guy tried to go for his gun, but Angel twisted his arm up, took hold of his ear, and escorted him down the hall to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened to reveal the bellhop with a cart full of luggage, Angel threw the guy into the elevator._

_“He’s going down,” Angel stated._

_The bellhop, without saying a word pushed the down button as Angel walked back to his room where the woman was standing in the doorway._

_“Gosh. I mean that was – gosh,” she gushed. “Listen. I know we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Judy.”_

_Angel walked past her and slammed his door shut in her face._

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_**

“The hotel officially closed its doors on December 16th 1979. On that morning, the concierge, Roland Meeks, made his morning wake-up calls with a twelve-gauge shotgun, room to room. It's been empty ever since,” Wesley narrated from the case file. 

He sat down at the dining table next to Cordy who was scrolling through news clippings on her laptop. “According to city records, it was declared a protected historical landmark. The property management company that owns it has been trying to unload it for ten years – no buyers.” 

“Mmm, no wonder. Even a cursory inspection of these records indicates a storied legacy of murder of mayhem dating back to the hotel's construction in '28, when a roofer leapt to his death taking two coworkers with him,” Wesley said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah that's all really interesting,” Cordelia said neutrally. She looked up at Wesley with a furrowed brow. “What are we doing?” 

“Doing?” Wesley asked, distracted from his reading. 

“Yes! You did notice that Angel neglected to tell us the, for instance, point of all this,” Cordelia stated with a wave of her hand. 

“Ah, well, I mean, clearly he has us compiling incidents – ah, arranging data, organizing information in such a way that--” he started to explain when Cordelia raised her eyebrows at him. “Yes, I-I did notice that, the no point thing. Frankly, I haven't the slightest idea what to do with all this.” 

Cordelia was seemingly not paying attention to him anymore. Her attention caught on the pile of old photographs she was flipping through. She noticed something on one of them. “Wesley!” She shoved the photo at him. “Look who was staying here in ’52.” 

Wesley immediately spotted Angel in the background of the picture and swallowed. “Well. Now we know one thing for certain.” 

“Yup.” Cordelia grinned. “It’s not that vampires don't photograph, it's just that they don't photograph _well_.” 

“I mean that Angel had a personal connection to this place,” Wesley corrected. 

“So, why didn't he just tell us?” 

“Perhaps he was ashamed to,” Wesley answered. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Present Day_**

Angel and Spike stood in front of the door that led to the room Angel used to stay in. 

“Here I thought you just spent your tortured life in the back alleys dining on rats until you found Buffy,” Spike commented toward the door. 

“This place seems a world away from where I was when I met Buffy. I was here during the decade of paranoia when the McCarthy Communist witch-hunt hearings were going on. People were suspicious of their friends, lovers, co-workers. They were scared of their own shadow,” Angel said as they strolled through the hall. 

“Hate to say it, Angel, but they are like that now,” Spike said. 

“It was worse then.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, 1952_**

_Angel lit a cigarette in his hotel room, and looked over towards the adjoining room where a jaunty tune was playing._

_In the adjacent room, a salesman heard whispering voices and turned down the volume on the turntable. The salesman stood up straight and started to talk to the barely-audible voices. “Yes? Yes, I did. Yes, I do.” He walked over to the bedside table, laid his hat down, picked up a gun and inspected it._

**************************

_Angel poured a glass of blood._

**************************

_The salesman sat down on the edge of the bed. He picked up a pillow and then slowly slid down the side of the bed to sit on the floor. He pressed the pillow against his head._

**************************

_Angel was about to take a drink from his glass when he heard a gunshot muffled by the separating wall and then the repeated skip of the record player on the lyric ‘got me higher than a kite’. After only the slightest hesitation, Angel sipped his blood, emotionless._

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Present Day_ **

Angel and Spike walked down the hallway leading to what used to be the salesman’s suite. Angel stopped at the door and tried the handle. Opening it on a light creak, he went inside with Spike following. The room had new carpet in it; nothing resembled the way it looked in 1952. 

“So, you just sat there and did nothing?” Spike asked, glancing around the room. “Seems a little out the ordinary for someone who’s bent on saving everyone.” 

“I was different then. I was still very much a loner. I lived here because of the anonymity. It was the heart of Hollywood, but it was also, where the rich and famous went to get lost. Here, they were just like everyone else in the world.” 

**************************

_**Los Angeles, Observatory**_

_As everyone was going inside, Judy walked down the circle drive to where Angel stood, smoking a cigarette and looking out over the valley below._

_“World ends in ten minutes,” she said softly._

_Angel glanced in her direction and then ignored her._

_She cleared her throat and went on, “I saw you over here. I hope you don't mind. I thought I'd say hello.”_

_Angel continued to look out at the valley and she carried on. “Hello,” she laughed nervously. “Have you seen the show?”_

_Angel took a drag from his cigarette._

_“You should. It makes whatever problems we have seem insignificant in comparison. I mean, the entire universe explodes.” She smiled, hoping to get a reaction out of him._

_Angel refused to face her. “Sounds exciting,” he answered._

_Judy shrugged. “Well, it's air-conditioned and it's cheaper than going to the pictures.” She took a deep breath to settle her nerves. “I had to get out of the hotel, after what happened.”_

_“He come back?” Angel inquired._

_“Come back?” she asked, confused._

_“Your boyfriend,” he clarified softly._

_“Oh – no, I-I mean the guy in 215. You know he killed himself,” she said, covertly._

_“Yeah, I guess he did,” Angel agreed nonchalantly._

_“Can you imagine that wallpaper being the **last** thing you see before you go?” Judy pondered._

_“Maybe it was the wallpaper that drove him to it,” Angel said noncommittally._

_“Yeah, I sort of hate it there. Well, I-I guess it's nicer than some places.”_

_“It's a place,” Angel stated._

_Judy stepped closer to him. “Listen, uh, I know you didn't want to before, but . . . you helped me. You did. I-I needed to thank you for that.”_

_Angel looked down. It was a rare experience when anyone thanked him for something he had done since his curse. He could tell she was sincere in her gratitude. He rewarded her by turning around to look back at her over his shoulder for the first time. “You're gonna miss the end of the world.”_

_Angel turned back to stare into the inky darkness of the valley below. “Right,” Judy agreed. “I’ll see you around, then.” After a moment, she turned and walked toward the observatory._

_Angel looked after her retreating form. “Yeah.”_

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_**

Wesley held a newspaper clipping with the heading “BELLHOP ARRESTED FOR MURDER”. “Frank Gillnitz. He worked as a bellman the year that Angel was in residence, which would put him in ’52.” 

He and Cordelia sat on her living room floor surrounded by folders collated by year. 

“But he wasn't executed until ’54. Shouldn't we put him there?” she asked, putting the clipping on the folder marked **1954**. 

“He wasn't executed until ’54, _but_ the crime that he committed: the murder of the salesman and the storing of the body in the hotel meat locker _that_ occurred in ’52,” Wesley corrected. He snatched the clipping and placed it on the folder marked **1952**. 

Cordelia surveyed the stacks and commented, “It's kind of like a puzzle. The 'who died horribly because Angel screwed up 50 years ago?' game.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Present Day_**

Somehow, in wandering around the huge hotel, Spike and Angel got separated. The blonde vampire didn’t worry about it, at first. He could still feel the links between them and thought he could track him. But, as he moved from room to room it became more disorienting. He didn’t know the hotel like Angel did. As far as he knew, he was on the third floor and that was all. 

Spike cowered in a corner at the back of the hall. He could hear a demonic voice whisper around him, akin to surround sound. _Why did Angel insist on living in a haunted hotel?_ He covered his ears to try to shut out the voice, but it was unrelenting. 

“ _Do you really think he wants you?_ ” 

“ _How can you be so sure he doesn’t want the little girl back?_ ” 

“ _Maybe you’re just a substitute until he can finally have her._ ” 

“ _Who do you think he’ll choose if his soul was ever permanent?_ ” 

“ _Do you really think he would choose you, a soulless demon, and an errant childe?_ ” 

“ _Why would he? All you’ve ever done is caused him grief._ ” 

“It’s different now. He claimed me; mated with me,” Spike muttered defensively. 

“ _How long will it be until he breaks it and leaves you for the Slayer?_ ” 

“He doesn’t want the Slayer, he chose me! He chose me!” Spike said. 

“ _How can you be so sure of that?_ ” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_**

Cordelia held up another newspaper clipping. “So where do we put her?” 

Wesley glanced at it. “When did she die?” 

Cordelia scanned the article for the pertinent information. “Uhm, it doesn't say. Just that she was being tracked by federal authorities for bank robbery, she checked into the Hyperion in ’52 and was never heard form again.” 

“’52?” Wesley asked, slightly puzzled. 

“Yep.” 

Wesley took the clipping from her and put it on the folder marked **1952**. The headline of the clipping announced: “SEARCH CALLED OFF – FUGITIVE WOMAN BELIEVED DEAD” next to a picture of Judy. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, 1952_**

_Angel, carrying the suitcase of money she had stolen from her former employers, led Judy down into the basement._

_She looked around the gloomy place and shuddered. “I guess I'll be okay down here. It's only for a few days, just until the cops are gone.”_

_“Judy, there are no cops,” Angel stated._

_“Well, not yet. Oh God, I can’t go to prison. It’s just – I can’t. Just the thought of being confined, trapped. It would be like death. No. No. It would be something worse than death. It would be . . .” Judy babbled as she paced while Angel hid the bag on top of some big, round pipes that ran along the ceiling. “It’d be like – like being buried alive!”_

_Stepping down from the chair he’d used, Angel heard the demonic whispering. Distractedly, he said, “I want you to go back to your room and stay there.” Judy looked at him as he took a few steps deeper into the basement. “There’s something in this hotel – something that’s making people crazy,” he explained._

_Too worried about her own predicament, Judy anxiously asked, “Hey, do you think that if – if somehow – the money ended up on the bank’s doorstep and they saw that I didn’t spend any of it, do you think they’d call of that detective? Maybe I could be free of this whole thing.”_

_Angel was still focused on the whispering. “Maybe.”_

_“I mean, there is such a thing as forgiveness, right?” Judy beseeched._

_Angel turned and looked at her, at a loss for words._

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Present Day_**

Angel was down in the basement. He pulled a chair over, stepped on it and pulled an extremely dusty suitcase down from the where he hid it in 1952. All the money was still in it, untouched. Suddenly, the whispering voice started again. 

“ _Your boy’s in trouble_.” 

“ _For someone so rash, he’s such a fragile little thing, frightened of his own shadow now_.” 

“ _Doesn’t believe you care enough, only using him until you find something better like a pretty little blonde Slayer_.” 

“ _His fear is so . . . mmmm . . . tasty. Being immortal, I could live off him for centuries._ ” 

Angel took the bag and ran up the stairs, two at a time. Getting to the ground floor, he dropped the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the first level of suites. He ran up those stairs and down the halls to another staircase that led to the second level, where he had last seen Spike. 

The Thesulac was still here in the hotel. Fuck. It had Spike fearing the worst. Double-fuck. Scrambling up the steps to the second floor of suites, he stopped and listened. Angel concentrated on his boy. He tried to calm his nerves to detect Spike’s scent. It was hard, because the younger vampire’s scent was all over the third floor. Taking a chance, Angel dashed off down the hall. 

“Spike! Where are you?!” Angel called as he jogged down the hall. He swerved around the corners, darting past the old ice machines. “Spike! Answer me!” 

Angel stopped and tried to concentrate. It felt like his head was spinning and he put his fingertips to his temples as if that would stop it. He closed his eyes and zeroed in on the tie he had with his childe and slipped inside his mind. All Angel felt were jumbled thoughts. 

_Spike, where are you?_

_Angel! He’s mine! He chose me!_

_Spike, calm down, I need to find you. Can you give me a clue?_

Just then, a roar echoed throughout the floor. _Well, that helped. You never were subtle._

Angel took off at a run and after a few twists and turns, he found Spike with his knees drawn up, huddled in the back corner of the hall. He didn’t know how the vampire made it to this side of the building, it was still the second floor, but it was on the opposite side of the building from where Angel had left him. 

Cautiously, Angel moved closer to Spike and crouched down in front of him. 

“Spike?” 

“Claimed me. Mated with me. Don’t want the Slayer. Chose me,” Spike was muttering. 

“That’s right. I chose you as my mate. Whatever the demon whispered to you, it wasn’t true. We’re tied to each other, Spike. There’s an essence in this hotel that blocked the connection between us. That’s why I wasn’t here sooner,” Angel said softly. 

Angel sat down beside Spike and pulled him closer. The blonde moved reluctantly and then collapsed against his Sire’s chest. Angel tunneled a hand under the duster and ran his fingertips over the younger vampire’s spine. In response, Spike nuzzled into the curve of his neck and started licking his skin. Angel encouraged him in low tones for a while, letting his boy taste him and surround himself in Sire’s scent. 

“Spike, we need to get up off the floor and call Wes so we can get rid of the demon for good,” Angel said finally. 

Spike drew away, framed Angel’s face in his hands and swooped in for a kiss. It was hard, hungry; full of longing, want, and need. He parted his Sire’s lips and teased his elder’s tongue into his mouth. Then, he sank blunt teeth into the slick flesh and drew on the blood. 

Angel groaned into Spike’s mouth, tightening his hold around the younger vampire. He pulled the blonde tight against his chest and gripped the back of Spike’s head with his free hand to deepen the kiss. 

For a second, Angel was aware that they were sitting on the floor of the second level of suites in a paranoia demon-infested hotel and he was rapidly getting hard due to Spike’s need for the reassurance of his blood. His favored childer were always different when it came to this type of thing, needing comfort from their Sire constantly. 

When Spike had physically relaxed against him, the blonde pulled away and grinned. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Angel was still in a lust-filled daze as Spike got to his feet and helped him up. He let Spike drag him through the maze of halls back to the ground floor. When they got there, Spike saw the suitcase and looked at Angel. 

“It’s something I left in the basement,” Angel said by way of explanation. “It’ll help me buy this place after we dispose of the demon.” 

Spike raised a brow and smirked. “Does this mean I don’t have to pay back your credit card bill?” 

Angel looked at him with slight annoyance. “Nothing could ever save you from doing that.” 

“But, I did you a service! I refurnished the mansion so it’s habitable, with real furniture!” Spike said defensively. “I used your ill-gotten gains for a good cause! Isn’t that what you want me to do, be good?” 

Angel sighed. Now that Spike was out of danger he was back to snarking again. He supposed that should be a good sign. He gave Spike a stern look and went in search of the fuse box. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_** Wesley was leaned over the dining table looking over all the information he and Cordelia had collected. “I can sense it. There is a pattern here. Some force was residing at the Hyperion over the last decades, affecting staff and residents. I just fear there is no real way to . . .” 

Cordelia stepped up next to him and said knowingly, “A Thesulac.” When Wesley just stared at her, she went on, “Paranoia demon, whispers to its victims, feeds on their innate insecurities.” Wesley was rendered speechless by her knowledge of the demon. Cordelia pulled the cordless phone from behind her back and held it out to him. “Angel wants to talk to you.” 

Wesley made a face and took the phone. Cordy turned away with a big grin on her face. “Hello?” Wesley greeted. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel was on the phone with Wesley while Spike was working on the wiring in the fuse box. He watched the blonde work as he explained, “A Thesulac demon claimed this place even before they started building it.” Angel winced when some electrical sparks went flying. “I thought if I had you trace the events we could track it and find out where it went, but it's still here.” Angel growled at Spike when more sparks flew, but then the lights came on. “Alright, I want you and Cordy down here as soon as possible, and page Gunn, we're gonna need all the muscle we can get when we raise this thing.” 

“Raise it?” Wesley asked confused. 

“We have to force it to become corporeal in order to kill it,” Angel said. 

“Right. Thesulac. You'll want me to research the raising ritual,” Wesley surmised. 

“Already done it,” Angel said flatly. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Denver’s Occult Shop, 1952_**

_A bookstore owner sat behind the desk, listening to a radio program with a laugh track. “They keep calling her a zany redhead. Could be a brunette for all I can tell. I guess I'll just have to take their word for it.” He looked up to see Angel standing on the other side of the counter._

_“Are you Denver?” Angel asked gruffly._

_“No other cat but me. What can I do you for?” Denver asked in mild boredom._

_“I need information on demons,” Angel said._

_Denver stood up and walked around the counter. “Do you now?”_

_Angel went on as if the owner never spoke. “Everything you got on possessing entities, demonic suggestions, exorcisms, cleansing rituals.”_

_“Try this one,” Denver said._

_He picked up a book and tossed it to Angel. As Angel caught it, smoke began to rise from his hands. He glanced down and saw it was a Holy Bible. Angel dropped it and stared at Denver while wearing his demon before disappearing. Denver quickly pulled out a cross, stake from the bookshelf, and hurried through the apparently empty store to the open front door._

_“That’s right! Run coward of the night! Tell your buddies I’m thinking very seriously about putting my bedroll right here, so you bastards can’t just walk in here uninvited! You got any idea who you’re dealing with?” Denver yelled at the street._

_As some passerby stare at him as if he were crazy, Angel came up behind him and grabbed him in a neck lock._

_“I know you got a reputation, that's why I'm here,” he said menacingly. “Now, it’s been a long time since I've opened a vein, but I'll do it if you pull any more of this Van Helsing, Jr. crap with me. Are we clear? I want the books in the back.” With that, he let the shopkeeper go._

_In the back room, Denver sat on a staircase while Angel sifted through the selection of books. It was a strange idea for a vampire to save human lives. All the vampires he had run across were just bloodthirsty demons, yet this one was different, he wanted to save humans from a demon._

_“So you were what, about my age when you where made?” Denver asked curiously._

_“I don't know. How old are you?” Angel asked putting a book down and grabbing another._

_“Just north of thirty,” Denver replied._

_“No!” Angel said incredulously and asked, “This Thesulac demon, how do I kill it?”_

_“You don't. You run away from it,” Denver answered._

_“There has to be a way to kill it,” Angel said adamantly, slamming a book shut._

_“Well,” Denver drawled as he stood up. “First, you got to make it fat – corporeal. But, that only happens after it's had a nice big feed, or if you raise it, but that's tricky and dangerous.”_

_“How?” Angel demanded._

_“The incantation's there in the book, but you're gonna need an Orb of Ramjarin. Now, I have one I can let you have for cheap,” Denver offered._

_Angel glared at him. “For free.”_

_Denver went to retrieve it. “For free,” he corrected as he set the orb next to Angel. “Uh, you'll also need sacred herbs,” he added them to the pile. “Divining powder,” he added that to the pile. “And, something really big to hit it with.”_

_“And that'll kill it?” Angel asked._

_Denver looked around his shelves. “Well, it might. Wouldn't hurt to have a lightning strike, you know, finger of heaven kind of thing. But short of that,” he pulled out a fighting ax, “I'd go with something big and heavy.”_

_Angel took the ax and said, “Pack it up.”_

_Denver bagged the supplies and mused, “A vampire wanting to slay a demon in order to help some grubby humans? I just don't get it.”_

_Angel grabbed the bag and commented, “To be honest, I'm not sure I do either.”_

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Present Day_**

Angel and Spike sat on the stairs at the back entrance of the hotel waiting for the team to arrive. Spike sat on the top step, legs spread, and his duster draped around him. Angel was a few steps down, leaning back on the top step. They were passing a cigarette back and forth. 

“So, you tried to help the humans and they did what?” Spike asked. 

“They were frightened. They thought there was a murderer in the hotel, an actual flesh and blood person that they could blame the murder of the candle salesman on. When I came back from Denver’s shop, the lobby was oddly deserted. So, I went upstairs to my room to see that they had cornered this girl I had tried to help. In her own fear, she turned on me. The mob beat me down and hung me over the rafters,” Angel said with melancholy. 

Spike scoffed. “You are so dramatic; all your deaths are over women. Darla turned you, Buffy ran you through with a sword, this mystery girl pointed the finger at you and they hung you.” 

“Hmm,” Angel hummed in agreement, as he took a drag on the cigarette and handed it over. “That was when I decided to detach myself from humans. I freed myself from the noose and the Thesulac demon materialized. He taunted me about what had happened and I just walked out and let the demon have the place and everyone in it.” 

Spike sucked in a breath melodramatically. “Angel! You cad! You really let those people kill themselves with their own paranoia? Not very heroic of a champion.” 

“I was angry. Why the hell should I have helped them when they didn’t want to help themselves?” Angel reasoned. 

Spike reached down and carded his fingers through Angel’s hair. He tilted his Sire’s head back and leaned down for a kiss. Angel shifted so that he was propped up on one arm and ran his free hand along the inseam of Spike’s black jeans. He delved his tongue past his childe’s lips as his fingers slid closer to brush against Spike’s cloth-covered sacs. 

Just as Angel was going to press Spike back and follow him, the sound of a door slamming shut caused the two vampires to spring apart. Angel looked guiltily at the door where Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn stood in the lobby. 

“Bloody hell,” Spike muttered, taking a last drag on the cigarette. 

“Let’s do this.” Angel stood up with a determined expression and Spike followed suit. 

Cordelia immediately distracted herself with sprinkling the herb-powder on the stairs and surrounding area of the landing they had decided to use. 

As she did so, Wesley started the incantation. “We call thee forth, Thesulac of the netherworld, we command you, leave our minds and join us on this, the physical plane.” 

He held out a hand towards Gunn who was fiddling with a backpack and snapped his fingers to get the black man to hurry. “Orb of Ramjerin,” he all but ordered. 

Gunn frowned in annoyance. “Orb of Ramjerin, please, makes it happen.” 

Wesley dropped his hand. “Please! And do be careful. Ancient conjuring orbs are notoriously fragile.” 

After being told for the billionth time about how to handle ancient artifacts since they left Cordelia’s Gunn tossed the orb to Wesley. Wesley dropped the book in favor of catching the orb. The former watcher turned to his boss and whined, “Angel!” 

Angel thought that it was the demon doing a number on his crew, as it had to Spike earlier. “Guys, don't listen to it, alright? Whatever it's whispering to you, just ignore it.” 

Cordelia leaned closer to Angel and said, “They were like this _all_ the way over here in the car.” 

“Oh,” Angel answered dryly while Spike snickered. 

Wesley held up the glowing orb. “We invoke the by the power of the orb of priests of Ramjerin. What was once in our thoughts, be now in our midst.” 

With the incantation complete, the air above the stair landing began to shiver and bulge. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, 1952_**

_Angel stepped out of the elevator with the ax and the bag of supplies he got from Denver. The far hallway was full of angry people clustered around Judy._

_“What gives you the right to hide out up here?” an old man asked._

_Judy tried to wiggle free of their grip. “Please stop it,” she begged. “You're hurting me.”_

_An actress sneered. “We're gonna do more than that if you don't start telling us everything.”_

_“We know about you, missy,” an actor said accusingly._

_“The name you registered under is a fake! We have proof!” the manager declared._

_Angel slowly walked toward them, passing two guys leaning against the walls of the hallway. He watched the scene intently. The demon seemed to have worked them all over with their own fears and set them on a witch-hunt that ended at the girl’s door._

_“Who knows what else she’s lied about, the little slut!” the actress charged_

_“I didn’t mean anything, please, I’m sorry!” Judy cried._

_“Now you’re sorry! I thought you had nothing to be sorry for!” the old man taunted._

_Angel dropped the ax and the bag and started walking faster as the commotion escalated. To him, Judy was just a frightened woman who was in the wrong place and the mob was crowded around her, ganging up on her._

_“Stop lying!” the actress said._

_“Come on!” The manager tried to pull her with him._

_“It wasn’t me! It wasn’t me!” Judy cried._

_She spotted Angel and broke free of their grip. Tears streamed down her face and she took a couple of running steps towards him. Angel thought she was going to run into his arms or hide behind him for protection. He wasn’t prepared for what she did next, though he shouldn’t have been surprised when it happened._

_“It was him!” Judy accused causing Angel to stop dead in his tracks. “Look in his room! Go ahead, look! He’s got blood! He’s a monster!”_

 _Everyone fell silent and stared at Angel. The bellhop, holding Angel's paper bag, and the PI holding the dropped ax came up behind him._

_“What kind of maniac are you?” the PI from before asked accusingly._

_As Angel turned around to look at him, the PI hit Angel in the chin with the handle of the ax, then smashed it into his back, knocking him down. Everyone jumped on him, hitting and screaming, while Judy stood staring, her face wet with tears. Angel did not attempt to fight back. He just looked at Judy, whose form slowly blurred before his eyes as the mob continued to beat on him._

_The mob, still in frenzy, dragged Angel out into the open hallway above the back of the lobby and pushed him up against the railing. The bellhop hurried halfway down the steps to get a better view._

_“Get him over there!” ordered the manager._

_“Ha-ha, we got you now!” the bellhop chuckled maniacally as he slapped the banister. “Come on! String him up! String him up!”_

_Somebody threw a rope over a rafter and slipped the noose at one end of it around Angel's neck while the other was being tied to the railing, with the whole crowd screaming encouragement. Angel looked over at Judy, who was still sobbing as the others yelled and screamed for his death. They set him on top of the railing._

_“Good. Push him. Come on! Push him out! Push him out,” the bellhop taunted from the stairs._

_The PI and the old man pushed Angel off the banister and he dropped until he hit the end of the rope. Judy let out a scream while the mob cheered and the bellhop laughed at Angel’s demise. Suddenly the mob fell silent, staring at what they’d done. Judy sobbed in the background._

_“Yeah! Swing, you freak! Yea, that's right, you had that coming, ha ha ha!” the bellhop jeered at the singing body._

_The crowd silently and quickly melted away as the rope with a presumably dead Angel at the end of it, slowly stopped swinging._

_The manager leaned on the railing. "Oh, my Lord. What have we done?”_

_“What?” the bellhop asked, still chewing his gum._

_Judy turned from the awful sight and walked away, still sobbing._

_The bellhop hurried up the stairs, looking around at the retreating tenants. “What’s wrong?! I don’t get it. Come on!” He stood next to the manager, who was still staring down at Angel hanging from the rafters. “Where is everybody going? Come on!” He looked down at Angel as the manager walked off. “It’s just a . . . what do you call . . .” He looked around, noticed that he was now alone, and ran off._

_As soon as the bellhop was gone, Angel’s eyes snapped open. He took a hold of the rope above his head and pulled himself up. He pulled the noose from around his neck and dropped down to the lobby floor, catching himself on his hands. As he straightened up the air on the stairs began to shiver and bulge and the Thesulac materialized. The ugly gray-faced demon floated in a long hooded cape with tentacles sticking out form under it like a fringe._

_“Well, I don't know about you,” the Thesulac laughed, “but, I'm stuffed! God I love people! Don’t you?” He laughed cheerfully, for a demon. “They feed me their worst and I kind of serve it right back to them, and the fear and prejudice turns to certainty and hate, and I take another bite and mmm-mmm-mmm!” He laughed delightedly. “What a beautiful, beautiful dance!”_

_He floated down from the landing towards Angel. When the human-demon didn’t acknowledge him, he said, “Oh, you got your feelings hurt, didn't you? See what happens when you stick your neck out for them? They throw a rope around it!”_

_Angel ignored him and started to walk towards the door._

_“And you thought you'd made a friend,” the Thesulac called out. “News flash! You **had**!”_

_That caused Angel to stop but he didn’t turn around._

_“That's what made her the **yummiest** morsel of all.” The Thesulac laughed. “You reached her, buddy! You restored her faith in people. Without you, she would have been just another appetizer. But you plumped her up good! Now, she's a meal that's gonna last me a lifetime!” He laughed again and drifted closer towards Angel's back. “Hey, you know what? There is an entire hotel here just full of tortured souls that could really use your help. What do you say?”_

_The demon’s tentacles whipped back and forth, as he watched Angel contemplate his question. He thought for sure a demon with a soul would still try to help the people in the hotel, not just the frightened girl._

_“Take them all,” Angel stated, not turning around._

_The demon laughed at his answer as Angel walked out the front door of the hotel._

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Present Day_**

The air still shivered and sparked as the demon materialized before Wesley and the others with a scream. 

“Watch his tentacles,” Angel warned. 

“Excuse me?” Cordelia asked incredulously. 

“Tentacles!” Wesley clarified. 

The Thesulac glanced around and addressed Angel. “I don't remember ordering take-out, but I like what you brought me. Not as delectable as the last one perhaps but full of tasty paranoia just the same.” He laughed and indicated Wesley. “Especially _that_ one!” 

Wesley looked over at Angel and Cordy. “What did he mean by that?” 

“You had your last meal here a long time ago. You should have gotten out when you had the chance,” Angel said menacingly. 

The Thesulac drifted closer to Angel and Spike. “Got out? Now, why would I wanna do that when the room service in this hotel is still excellent? It has been for fifty years. Paranoia here is like fine wine.” 

Angel glanced at Spike and said quietly. “It gets better with age.” When the demon grinned at him, he scowled. “You're still feeding. Gunn!” 

Gunn aimed his crossbow and pinned one of Thesulac's tentacles to the banister of the stairs. The Thesulac wrapped one of his other tentacles around Gunn's hand holding the crossbow and tossed him against the wall. Gunn dropped to the floor and looked back up to see the demon grab for Spike just before the blonde narrowly dodged its tentacle. Cordelia and Wesley ran in different directions and while the demon was distracted, Angel jumped into a forward roll, grabbing a hold of one of the demon's other tentacles. 

As he rolled back to his feet with the tentacle in his grip, Angel growled, “The kitchen is closed.” 

With that, he shoved the end of the tentacle against the exposed wires in the fuse box. There was an explosion of sparks and bright blue electricity ran up the tentacle and wrapped around the demon. All five of them stood and stared as the Thesulac hung in the air, screaming. Several minutes later, there was an explosion of white light and the Thesulac disappeared. 

“What did he mean, especially _that_ one?” Wesley asked incredulously. 

While Wesley tried to decide what the demon meant, Angel went up the stairs again as the others watched from below. After a few minutes, Spike followed. 

Angel entered Judy’s old room to find an elderly woman sitting in a chair. He moved cautiously to stand in front of her. Spike stopped just outside the door and watched to see what his Sire was up to. 

“Judy?” Angel said softly. 

“I don’t hear them anymore. Are they gone?” Judy’s voice wavered. 

“Yeah, they’re gone,” Angel reassured her as he got down on one knee in front of her and slowly reached for her hand. 

Judy smiled when she saw him. “It’s you.” 

Angel smiled back at her ever so slightly. “Yeah, Judy. It’s me.” 

Judy reached up to touch his face. “You look the same.” 

“I’m not,” Angel said wearily. 

“They killed you – because of _me_.” Angel shook his head in denial at her, but she nodded. “I killed you.” 

Angel adamantly shook his head. “No. No. No.” 

“He kept them from the door. He told me I’d be safe. Am I safe?” she asked with a hint of the scared girl she once was. 

“You’re safe,” Angel assured her. 

“Can I go out now?” Judy asked. 

“Yeah, you can go out,” Angel replied. 

Judy gave him a big smile and started to get up from her chair. Angel helped her up. “Let me help you.” 

As Angel helped her over to her bed, Judy said softly, “I just – I need to take a little rest first, just a little rest.” 

“Easy,” Angel said softly as he lowered her to the bed. 

Judy held onto his hand in a grip that surprised him a little. “I'm so sorry I killed you. Can you forgive me?” 

Angel looked down at her. “Of course.” 

Judy smiled faintly. “I'm just going to rest – just for a minute, and then I'm going to go out.” 

She closed her eyes and passed away. Angel watched her for a long time. It hurt his heart to think she had been alive all this time, waiting here like he told her to – waiting for his forgiveness for supposedly killing him. He felt Spike in the doorway and then he felt the jacketed shoulder brush up against his own as his childe stood beside him. 

“Where do we bury her?” Spike asked. 

“We’ll find a place later tonight. I wasn’t upset with her when they hung me. She wasn’t the reason I let the demon have this place. I was angry at the others. They were sheep to begin with, susceptible to the power of suggestion. Being a demon, why should I have expected any more than that? They were human with human weaknesses,” Angel explained. 

“Yeah even then you were on a hero trip, but let me tell you, you can't save them all. And some of them are not worth saving anyway,” Spike replied. 

“It’s a weakness of mine, helping the distressed,” Angel said in slight humor. 

“Let’s get out of here. It’s one thing to cause a death and enjoy the sight of your own abilities. It’s another to see an old person waste away,” Spike wrinkled his nose at the thought. 

Downstairs, Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn were sitting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Angel. Wesley was still concerned over what the destroyed demon thought of him. 

“I’ve been accused of a great many things in my time, but _paranoid_ has never been one of them,” he stated indignantly. 

Gunn shook his head at the absurdity of Wesley’s paranoia over being called paranoid. He ooked at Cordelia to see how she responded to Wesley. 

“Unless people have been saying it behind my back,” Wesley pouted. 

Just then, Angel and Spike came down the stairs. Gunn stood up and asked, “You all right, man?” 

“Yeah,” Angel said wistfully, looking around the lobby. 

“Are we finished?” Cordelia inquired. 

“I think so,” Angel replied. 

“Good. Because I, for one, will be _glad_ to see the last of this place, it gives me the heebie-jeebies,” Cordelia said giving an exaggerated shudder. 

“No lie,” Gunn agreed. “Plus it kind of got an odor to it. You notice that?” 

Cordelia looked over at Gunn. “Seventy years of violence, mayhem and paranoia – bad vibes.” 

“We're moving in,” Angel said coolly. 

Cordelia quickly changed her tune to, “I mean, a few throw pillows what's not to love?” 

Spike snickered at the sudden change in response. 

Wesley moved closer to Angel. “Angel, surely you more than anyone must appreciate how, for the better part of the last century, this place has been host not only to a malevolent demonic presence, but the very worst faces of humanity! This is a house of evil.” 

Angel looked around the hotel with new eyes and a new outlook at the place he had abandoned fifty years before. “Not anymore.” 

Wesley looked around the lobby himself, trying to see what Angel saw in the place. Then, he leaned closer to Angel and asked worriedly, “Angel – you don’t . . . find me . . . _especially_ paranoid, do you?” 

“Not especially,” Angel replied. 

“Oh, thank God!” Wesley said in relief. “I was worried.” 

Spike couldn’t help it; he collapsed on the floor in a convulsion of laughter at Wesley’s fears. Mind you, an hour ago, his fears weren’t so funny. But, the way Wesley asked the question struck Spike’s humor. They all looked at him as if he were completely insane. Spike would have noticed the reproachful expressions had he not been crying from laughing. 

“Spike! Get a hold of yourself!” Cordelia said before kicking Spike in the side. 

“Oh, princess,” Spike said as he snatched her ankle. “You wound me so with your open toes.” 

“Ugh, God that was awful poetry!” Cordelia said with a hint of disgust. 

Spike was teasing his fingertips over her ankle and down her the instep of her foot in a light caress. The touch sent a shiver up her leg. Cordelia shook him off and cringed, “Ewww, Angel, your pet vampire is trying to make a pass at me!” 

“Tattletale!” Spike smirked from the floor. 

Angel sighed. First, Spike was arguing with Buffy and now he and Cordelia were arguing like two kids. “Spike, get up off the floor and stop trying to get Cordy wet with your sexual charms. She has no inclination to fuck the undead, even if you do have a whirlpool tub.” 

“Ah! You wanted my hot little body for the tub, eh?” Spike asked teasingly as he got to his feet. “Tell you what, princess, I’ll forgo the sex if I can watch you splash around in it naked.” 

When Spike smirked with his tongue between his teeth, Cordelia drew back and hit him in the nose. 

“Ow!” 

“I’m not Buffy the Vampire Slayer, who only slays the vampire if he’s not cute enough to date,” Cordelia started to say. 

“Hey!” Angel yelled at the blatant insult. 

“You couldn’t get me to fall for your vampire thrall or whatever you use to charm girls into bed. I’m Cordelia Chase, damn it,” Cordelia declared. 

Spike stepped up to her and whispered, “So, the thought of the Big Bad trapped between those cheerleader thighs of yours doesn’t make your little quim hot and wet?” 

Spike pulled away and watched her expression go from dreamy, to confused, to pissed, that he had gotten a reaction out of her. She turned to face him, stepped up to press against him and grabbed his balls making him choke on a yelp. Then, she whispered, “If you ever touch me there, it’ll be in your dreams buster.” 

When Cordelia let go of him, Spike fell to his knees holding his precious, tender bits and rocking back and forth. At some point, it felt like she had dug her nails in to the skin. Angel was at his side, helping him up. 

“Spike, you should know better than to do that with her. She’s not as gullible as she looks. She doesn’t fall for charm unless you have three houses and a private beach in your name,” Angel chuckled. 

“I heard that!” Cordelia yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of the hotel. 

“Course you did, princess. You have the sonar of a bat,” Spike yelled back as they followed her.


	4. Chapter 20-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

 

## Chapter 20-A: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 3)

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Two days after they destroyed the Thesulac, Angel and Spike moved into the hotel. Angel moved back into room 217, which had been remodeled, combining two suites into one, consisting of a sitting room, a bedroom and a small bathroom. They moved in on a Friday and Wesley was going to move the business over on Monday, leaving the vampires alone for the weekend. 

Two days in which Spike ran around the lobby and first two floors naked. Seeing him streak by more than once, Angel had an idea that Spike was a hedonistic exhibitionist who was just born in the wrong century. On several occasions, when Spike ran past him naked, Angel was at the ready with a wet towel and snapped it at the alabaster ass with a loud, sharp, stinging blow that had Spike yowling and rubbing his ass. 

Spike running naked wasn’t the only amenities to be enjoyed with their two-day vacation. So far, the pair had christened the lobby floor, both sets of stairs and defiled the beds in two other rooms on their floor. 

The second night they were in residence, Angel started dreaming when he slept. They weren’t about his past, Buffy or Spike. He was dreaming of Darla. But, it wasn’t Darla of the past or when they met in Sunnydale before he staked her. She was different in these dreams. Her hair was longer and straight. She looked different, but she still smelled like Darla. 

**************************

**_Caritas_**

_The Host and Angel were on the side of the stage discussing his performance._

_“Uh, **Send in the Clowns** and **Tears of a Clown** both in one night. What a treat,” the Host said jovially._

_“Well, I was sort of going for a, you know, medley kind of thing,” Angel explained._

_“Yeah, yeah. Well, more of duo-dley, really, wasn’t it?” the Host teased._

_“I-I couldn’t come up with a third,” Angel said bashfully._

_“Still, I’ve never seen you open up like that. Now, tell the truth. You’ve been practicing, haven’t you?” the Host prodded with a smile._

_“A little,” Angel agreed softly._

_“Probably not in front of the mirror,” the Host commented dryly._

_“In the shower,” Angel admitted, embarrassed. It was true; he had been practicing in the shower. Spike tried to get him to stop, begged him to stop. He even offered bondage fun if his Sire would **never** sing again._

_“And, it so shows,” the Host smiled._

_“You think?” Angel asked, slightly surprised._

_“Yeah. You really put your heart into it. Question is: what happens to it now?” the Host asked._

_“It?” Angel asked confused._

_“Your heart, you big softy. It may not be beating, but it can still break,” the Host said._

_“What do you mean?” Angel asked. “Spike would never – if anything, it’s usually me who fucks up and breaks **his** heart.”_

_“This isn’t about Spike. Your relationship with him is solid. You made sure of that when you completed the claims. However, you’ve come to a **bend** in your own personal uphill road. Whether or not that slows you down . . . well, that’s up to you.”_

_The Host turned away from Angel and the crowd clapped appreciatively as the Host started singing, “Because . . . there is hills and mountains between us . . . always something to get over. If I had my way, surely you would be closer.”_

_Angel had wandered away from the stage, preoccupied with thoughts of what the Host had told him. He glanced up and saw Darla standing at the bar, smiling at him. He walked up to her, put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer._

_“Darla,” he laughed slightly, “I was afraid you weren’t coming.”_

_Darla returned the smile. “Don’t be silly, silly! I’ve been here the whole time.”_

_He looked surprised. “You have?”_

_“Ah-mm, just waiting for you,” she said, making Angel smile. She raised a finely arched brow. “Aren’t you going to ask me to dance?”_

_Angel looked sheepish for a moment and then led her to the dance floor with a smile. All of a sudden, the bar was deserted save for the Host still singing on stage. Angel pulled Darla into a slow dance. He stared at her afraid to blink lest she disappear on him._

_Angel leaned his forehead against hers. “I still can’t believe you’re here. I mean – I killed you.”_

_“I’m over that.” She smiled reassuringly. After a moment, she asked, “You haven’t told anyone about these dates of ours, have you?”_

_Angel pulled back a little. He hadn’t told anyone, not even Spike and thankfully his childe hadn’t probed his mind lately. He didn’t know why he was keeping his dreams a secret from Spike. It felt like something he was compelled to do. He cared about Spike, but with the same token, he knew Spike and Darla didn’t care much for each other. He was always the buffer between them._

_“No,” he assured her. “I want you all for myself.”_

_“I know how you feel,” Darla sighed._

_Angel held her tighter as they danced. She felt real. But then, this was his dream and in dreams you can touch anything, right? “This is so strange,” he said._

_“But good,” Darla replied._

_“But good,” he agreed._

_Angel leaned down and kissed her red lips. This had to be a great dream, because she was soft and pliable in his arms. His Sire had never been soft before. She always had a hard edge about her._

_The Host drank his Sea Breeze as he watched the pair from the stage. “Somebody get these two love-vamps a room!”_

************************** 

Angel was asleep with a dreamy smile on his face. He jolted awake, blinked his eyes and looked around. Spike was on his back asleep beside him. Angel put a hand to his forehead and swallowed. He had just had a dream about kissing Darla, dancing with her. Some part of him felt guilty like he was cheating on Spike in his dreams. He was still Spike’s Sire, and he’d always been with Darla, so why would this be any different now? 

_Because **now** you’re mated to him_ , Angelus answered. 

_How do I know it wasn’t you who started the dreams of Darla?_ Angel asked. 

_Why would I **want** to dream about that coldhearted bitch?_ Angelus replied. 

_You were with her for one hundred and fifty years, you tell me_ , Angel countered. 

_Forget about her for a moment and look over at the person beside you. Then, you’ll have your answer_ , Angelus suggested. 

Angel turned his head and saw his boy sleeping peacefully, his body still. 

_Why would I dream about Darla when we’re tied to that creature? A creature I made. He’s sleek, deadly, and resourceful. That boy is poetry in motion and he’s mine, claimed by me through you_ , Angelus said. 

Angel reached over and ran his fingertips over a prominent cheekbone. Even through all their arguments and their fights, Angel never tired of looking at Spike. His boy was all whipcord muscle and angles. He watched his fingers trail over a cheekbone and down to the full lips. When Angel ran his fingertips over Spike’s mouth, the lips parted and sucked them in gently. He moaned when his childe laved his tongue over the pads of his fingers. 

Knowing Spike was awake now; Angel pulled him over on top of him, still teasing his fingers inside his childe’s mouth. That mouth which could hurl insults at him one minute and offer up immense pleasure the next. Spike still had his eyes closed, but he was working Angel’s fingers over in his mouth. Angel felt the soft-scratch of tongue as it teased his fingers. God, now Spike was rocking against him. Angel groaned as their cocks brushed against each other. 

“Spike,” Angel drawled. “What are you doing?” 

Spike let go of his fingers. “You wake me up with your touch and you’re wondering what I’m doing?” 

“Well, yes, but, you’re grinding against me and I didn’t initiate that,” Angel said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. 

Spike sat up and the covers dropped to his waist, revealing that he was still naked. Angel sighed in feigned disappointment at the sight in front of him. _At least he’s naked in the right room this time. I don’t want to deal with Cordelia if she sees him naked._

“You do wonders for a person’s self-esteem,” Spike said petulantly. 

“Is that right?” Angel reached down and gently rubbed his fingers along Spike’s cock pressed against his stomach. 

“Yeah,” Spike’s voice was gravelly all of a sudden. He was gyrating as Angel leisurely ran his fingers along the top of his cock with enough pressure for the underside to rub against Angel’s stomach. 

“You’re awfully sensitive for a vampire. I’ve barely touched you and you’re squirming around,” Angel observed with a hint of a smile. 

“Well, if you could keep your bloody paws off my dick long enough, I wouldn’t be moving,” Spike moaned. 

“Okay.” Angel moved his hand away. He propped one arm behind his head and the other on his chest and watched Spike’s reaction with a smirk. 

“Ack! Put it back!” Spike said mildly indignant. 

“First, you don’t want me to touch you and then, you do. Which is it?” Angel asked innocently. 

“Put it back! Please? I was wrong. Love your hands on me, don’t want them anywhere else,” Spike quickly replied. 

Angel reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of hand cleanser that was inconspicuously sitting by the reading lamp. He popped the lid open and squeezed a liberal amount of the clear liquid on his fingers. Setting the bottle aside, he wrapped his fingers around Spike’s cock, gripped the length tight, and stroked gently. 

Spike rocked into his Sire’s fist and gyrated against the cock under him. Angel watched him with glazed eyes, tuning everything else out but the “Oh, yeah, Angel!” that had become a litany on Spike’s lips. He watched his childe’s reactions to everything he did. When he flicked his thumbnail across the urethral opening, Spike hissed and shuddered. When he pulled the foreskin back and massaged his thumb over the frenulum, Spike cried out at the sensation. 

“So, sensitive, Spike,” Angel whispered huskily. 

When the dark vampire let go of his erection to get more of the slippery stuff, Spike nearly cried. Not that he was at climax level, but it felt amazingly good. He sighed contently and sank down against Angel, nearly melting, when he felt hands on him again. While Angel continued to stroke the shaft, he reached under Spike with his other hand and teased the perineum and anal opening with slick fingers. 

Spike closed his eyes and moaned. He couldn’t help it if he was sensitive to touch. When he was turned, he enjoyed being a vampire and the sensations that came with it. His demon rippled under his skin whenever he was touched by his Maker. Sure, he loved to fight and enjoyed the exhilaration of brawling. But, Angelus made him what he was. 

He and his demon responded to his Sire, because he was familiar. Not that he responded to Drusilla in the same way. Angelus – Angel – his Sire was comfortable. Angel knew him, knew what he was capable of; knew what he wanted. Angelus had cultivated him. So, it was safe to let go – to be himself – within this room. 

While he thought about the impact Angel had on him, Spike was sliding along Angel’s fingers. So far, his Sire had worked three fingers into him, stretching him, and was working toward adding a fourth. Spike rocked back on the fingers and forward into Angel’s fist. 

“Mmm, so responsive, but then, you always were like that, weren’t you?” Angel commented as he watched Spike sway on him. 

“God, Angel. Why haven’t we ever done this before?” Spike moaned when Angel’s fingers brushed against his prostate. 

“We’ve always done this,” Angel replied. 

“No. We’ve always fucked. Animalistic. Possessive. Needy. Fucking. We’ve never done _this_ ,” Spike pointed out. 

“And, what would _this_ be?” Angel asked. 

“This is . . . different . . . nice . . . good,” Spike gasped as he moved against Angel. 

“Maybe I’m being generous. Maybe Angelus is satisfied with the way things are at the moment,” Angel said and then got a lecherous gleam in his eyes and said in a low, husky voice, “Maybe I just enjoy watching your reactions to what I do to you.” 

The low tone sent a shiver along Spike’s spine. That voice had a faint trace of the old Angelus in it. Not the one from Sunnydale, but before. That voice made him harder if that were possible at this point – juncture – moment. Bloody hell, he couldn’t even think of words that didn’t have a double entendre to what was happening now. 

“Mmm, you’re whimpering,” Angel pointed out. He carefully slipped his fingers out of Spike only to hear a sharp moan when his fingertips slipped free of the tight muscle. Pulling his hand out until he cupped it around the heavy balls, he asked, “Do you _need_ to come, Spike?” 

“Uh-huh,” was all he managed to say. 

Angel pressed up on his thighs, indicating him to lift up. Spike stood up on his knees, reached down and rubbed the head of Angel’s prick over his perineum to his backside. They both groaned when the blonde lowered himself onto it. Angel smooth his hands along the insides of Spike’s thighs to, once again, wrap his fingers around Spike’s shaft. 

“Do you remember what it was like to ride the horse we had back in 1885?” Angel asked as he massaged his boy’s sacs. 

Spike’s eyes rolled back when Angel started to push up and grind against him with a roll of his hips. He groaned as the action cause his Sire’s cock to brush against his prostate. The younger vampire braced his hands against Angel’s hard stomach, feeling the muscles ripple underneath at his touch. He closed his eyes to concentrate and fell into Angel’s rhythm. 

“Ride me, Spike,” Angel encouraged in a low voice. He tightened his grip on Spike’s dick reassuringly. “I got you. All you have to do is control the speed.” 

Spike rocked back and forth in counterpoint to Angel’s movements, thrusting his cock into the tunnel of his Sire’s fist and then back onto his cock. Once he set the tempo, he used the momentum to bounce steadily. 

Angel encouraged him with slow, rising movements as he released Spike’s cock and slid his hands up his childe’s stomach, raking his nails back down, lightly scratching the flesh. The dark vampire sat up and shifted until Spike was lying on his back at the foot of the bed. 

“You’ve had your fun. It’s my turn now,” Angel growled softly, punctuating his words with a hard thrust that sent Spike sliding over the covers and nearly hanging over the end of the bed. 

“Ahh, bloody hell,” Spike groaned as he held onto Angel’s forearms for support. 

“Let’s see,” Angel pulled him back under him by an inch or two, “how well I can pay you back for teasing me in front of my crew, hm?” He pushed deeper, pulled back, angled his hips and thrust forward and bumping into Spike’s prostrate. As the younger vampire grunted, Angel was saying, “Making passes at Cordelia in front of me. Did you think I wasn’t keeping track of you?” 

“It was fu-u-u-un,” Spike’s voice vibrated with the thumping of his Sire’s movements. 

“Uh-huh,” Angel nodded. He tightened his hold on Spike’s hip and positioned him where he wanted him before burying his cock to the hilt and thrust faster. “You are such a slut for attention; someone would think I didn’t raise you right. I would be remiss in,” he was saying and groaned when Spike’s contracted around him, “not seeing to your – ah, God – _every_ need.” 

“Fuck, Angel! I _need_ you right _there_ ,” Spike groaned when Angel hit just the right spot. 

Angel caressed his hand up along Spike’s throat, flexing his fingers in a gentle massage. “Right _there_?” Angel inquired with a hard thrust. “Is that where you need me: always inside you? How you ever survived this long without me is a mystery.” 

“I got by-uugh!” Spike answered. 

Spike imagined the head of his cock was turning colors from being ignored and nearing orgasm. It was more painful than the pounding he was receiving. It was something that was long overdue as far as he was concerned. No sex in four bloody months! He made a note to _never_ stay with Cordelia again. Next time their house blew up because Angel pissed off the wrong person, they were getting a room at the Holiday Inn or something. 

“Jesus, Angel! Make me come already! My dick’s about to fall off here,” Spike said melodramatically. 

Angel laid over him, his hand still on Spike’s neck and nipped at his ear. “Do you need to cum Spikey?” 

Spike growled at the nickname. He hated that name. It was worse than being called Willy. He gripped Angel’s sides so hard that he left finger-shaped bruises. The pain from it made his Sire buck into him, sending him up a few inches on the bed. 

“Cum,” Angel growled as he pounded into his boy until he felt Spike tighten around him. When he did, he shifted and sank his fangs into his childe’s neck. Spike yelled when Angel bit him and shuddered through a convulsive orgasm. 

Spike lay there, breathing heavy. The way his head was positioned over the end of the bed, exposing the column of his neck was irresistible. Angel slowly retracted his fangs and licked along Spike’s neck, worrying the skin with his teeth, but not breaking it. 

“God, Will . . .” Angel trailed off. 

“He didn’t let me play,” Spike commented thoughtfully. 

“Who?” 

“Angelus.” 

“How’s that?” Angel asked as he licked at the healing wounds in Spike’s neck. 

“Because I was riding you and he took over and buggered me all to hell,” Spike answered. 

“How do you know it wasn’t me? That I couldn’t lay back and watch you anymore and I took over, shagging you into the bed?” Angel asked as he reached down and carefully withdrew from his childe’s body to lie beside him. 

“Because Angelus’ desires drive you and _you_ wouldn’t have completed the claims otherwise,” Spike said, staring at the ceiling. 

Angel was gently fondling his lover’s sacs when those words were spoken. He frowned, but didn’t stop his movements. The way Spike made it sound; Angelus was the entire reason the claims were in place. Was that why he was dreaming about Darla? NO! Darla had no part of the relationship he had with Spike now. He would always be tied to his childe by blood. Granted, he hadn’t put much thought into his relationship with Spike before he appeared in L.A. a year ago. Now, it was different and Darla, dream or otherwise, had no part of it. Yes, Angelus may think he forced Angel to reclaim his boy and had blamed him for the loss of his family due to the curse. But, Angelus wasn’t the only one to reclaim Spike of his own free will. 

“Spike . . .” Angel was still touching him. When Spike didn’t acknowledge him, he looked over at his childe. “Spike, look at me.” 

When the blonde vampire turned to face him, Angel was stunned by what he saw in those blue eyes. Spike’s eyes were always so expressive. However, this was different. There was no mockery, no scorn. None of the personality that made up what Spike was to the outside world. They were open and guileless. They were the eyes of a vulnerable William. Angel was inwardly pleased. He had offered Spike a sanctuary to let go – to be himself – in this room, and Spike had taken it. Outwardly, he was serious. 

“Angelus wasn’t the _only_ reason for claiming you. When I re-initiated the bond last year, it was me. It wasn’t Angelus. I attacked you out of anger, but once I sank fangs in and tasted your blood again . . .” Angel’s voice drifted off as he tried to find the right words. “When I drank you into me, it tasted like home and I forgot how much I missed that. I forgot how much I missed you. After you left and went back to Sunnydale, you were all I could think about. I deliberated over it for weeks before I tracked you down and completed the claim. It wasn’t on a whim and it wasn’t Angelus driving me to do it . . . at least not entirely.” 

Angel licked and nipped at Spike’s skin while he moved his hand to stroke his lover’s hard shaft as he explained his motivations. In doing so he was slowly forgetting about the dream he had of Darla as he focused on drawing responses out of his boy. 

“I always associated a mating with females. I never imagined it would take with you,” he said as swirled his tongue over Spike’s sensitive nipples. “I can’t say I have any complaints about that.” He moved onto the stomach and felt the abdominal muscles quiver under his tongue. Then, he looked up at Spike and saw the blonde watching him through lust-glazed eyes. “I was serious when I told you that I never regretted what I did.” 

Spike reached down and tugged on him. Angel climbed up his body and Spike nibbled on his lower lip with his teeth and whispered against his Sire’s mouth, “Show me.” 

**************************

Cordelia was downstairs dusting by the stairs and Wesley was behind the reception desk. 

“Oh, this place is never going to get clean,” she bemoaned as every swipe of the feather duster caused even more dust to float in the air. 

“Buck up. It’s just a little dust,” Wesley chirped. 

Cordelia continued to clean as she said, “This isn’t mere dust. This is ‘son of dust.’ This is the kind of dust that spawns countless generations of little baby dust.” She threw her hands up in defeat and walked down a few steps. “I give up!” 

“Very well. We’ll just move our offices back to your living room,” Wesley threatened casually. 

Cordelia hurried back up the steps and proceeded to clean. “And I’m dusting.” 

Just then, both Wesley and Cordelia looked up at a banging sound and watched Gunn swagger into the hotel. “Where’s Angel?” he asked annoyed. 

“I believe the word is ‘ _hello_ ’?” Cordelia said sarcastically. 

“Yeah? ’Cause I thought ‘where’s Angel?’ summed it up,” he shot back. “We got work to do.” 

“He’s still sleeping,” Cordelia said as she sifted through the file cabinet. 

“Sleeping? It’s 3:30 in the afternoon. I’ve been up since dawn!” Gunn said. 

Cordelia walked over to the counter beside Wesley and pointedly said, “Sort of missing the ‘creature of the night’ angle isn’t he?” 

“I knew I said 4:00,” Gunn was still ranting. “Where’s Blondie then?” 

At that moment, a lusty growl echoed faintly in the cavernous hotel. Cordelia rolled her eyes not surprised that the two resident vampires were up to . . . she didn’t care to know what they were up to. “With him,” she said lightly. 

Gunn wrinkled his nose at the thoughts the sound gave him. His pseudo-boss was upstairs fucking his . . . what _was_ Spike anyway? Angel should be downstairs getting ready for a meeting he and Gunn were supposed to have with a contact from Gunn’s old neighborhood. But, no! He was upstairs getting his undead rocks off with a blonde pretty-boy. _How did a dead body create sperm anyway?_ Gunn shook his head to clear the images those thoughts brought to mind. 

Wesley cleared his throat to try and dispel the awkwardness and croaked, “You had an appointment?” 

“He didn’t brief you?” Gunn didn’t sound surprised. “Angel promised to back me up. We’re meeting a snitch downtown. This guy has a line on Deevak.” 

“Deevak?” Wesley raised an inquisitive brow. 

“Demon. He set up camp in my neighborhood. He put two of my men in the hospital last night. So, could one of you go up there and knock on his coffin-for-two?” Gunn sighed, already tired of waiting. Thinking about it a moment, he felt the urge to ask, “They don’t have matching towel sets, do they?” 

“He doesn’t _use_ a coffin. Maybe you’ve never heard the expression ‘let _sleeping_ vampires lie?’ He’ll rise on his own. He always does. Hey, maybe we can help?” 

Gunn scoffed. “I think he’s doing more than _sleeping_ up there. As for you two, if I find Deevak, I’m gonna need more than C3PO and stick-figure Barbie backing me up. No offense.” 

“Very little taken,” Wesley commented with an air of his upper-crust British upbringing. 

“Deevak is a badass. I’m gonna need the serious muscle,” Gunn explained. 

Just then, the doors opened and David Nabbitt stepped in, wearing his blue silk, role-playing cape and swung an artificial sword in the general direction of the small group. “Demons of the underworld beware! Your time on the surface is drawing nigh!” 

Cordelia’s face lit up with a thousand-watt smile and hurried around the desk. “David, hi!” 

Nabbitt met her half way. “I got here as quick as I could.” 

Cordelia looked at him skeptically. “We paged you two days ago.” 

Nabbitt looked at her sheepishly. “I was in Kuala Lumpur, hostile take over.” He turned quickly and whipped his sword up at Gunn. “Ah-ah! Identify yourself, traveler. Are you also a fellow demon killer?” 

Gunn batted the sword away. “Who’s this guy?” 

“David Nabbitt, meet Charles Gunn. Gunn, Nabbitt,” Wesley said without looking up from his research. 

“Ha,” Nabbitt smiled apologetically and pulled the sword back. “Pleasure’s all mine. So, where’s Angel?” 

“Actually, he’s still kind of sleeping,” Cordelia excused. 

“At 3:30? I’ve been up since dawn!” he mimicked Gunn’s earlier sentiment. 

Ten minutes later the sounds stopped. Twenty minutes after that Angel and Spike came down the stairs. Well Angel walked down the stairs; Spike was still working a few kinks out of his body from the last position he was in. Upside-down against the side of the bed wasn’t conducive to one hundred and twenty-seven year old muscles. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Angel said in greeting, causing Spike to cough up a lung. 

Cordelia tried to hide a smile. She cleared her throat and tried not to look at Spike, lest she burst into a fit of laughter. The blonde walked up next to her and tickled her ribs trying to make her break down. 

Oblivious to the secret communication, Nabbitt held up his sword valiantly. “Ah! I stand ready to fight the good fight, sir! What do you need?” 

“Financial advice,” Angel replied. 

Nabbitt blinked as the winds deflated the sails of his mock demon-fighting endorphin. “Okay. Good.” 

“We’re making this hotel our new base of operations. Right now we’re leasing it for six months with an option to buy.” 

“How much are you willing to put down?” Nabbitt asked. 

Cordelia overheard from where Spike was teasing her by tugging on her hair and trying to get her to bend over to get a look down her shirt. “Nothing! Nothing would be good.” 

Angel looked back and saw Spike jump back to an innocent position. He glowered at his childe before turning back to his newly-appointed financial advisor. 

Nabbitt shrugged at him. “That’s easy. You could look into seller financing, take over the owner’s payments and skip the bank completely or you could make a play for a preservation grant. Offer to restore the original décor and get the city and the feds to give you a tax break and loan at a sweetheart rate. Or you could apply for an FHA and get a PMI in lieu of a down payment.” 

Angel’s brows were furrowed in thought when he heard the sound of a body drop and the next second Cordelia had become attached to David Nabbitt’s side. He looked back to see Spike pick himself up off the floor. 

_What the hell are you doing?_

_Not a bloody thing now. She heard money being discussed and pushed me aside._

_You’re a demon. You’re stronger than her, how can she push you around?_

_So, I have a soft spot for her. She’s flirts like Drusilla did._

_We’ll be discussing **this** later._

_Yes, Sire._

Meanwhile, Cordelia was fawning over David Nabbitt. “Is anybody else getting warm?” Nabbitt looked at her, surprised. “Do that 'tax breaks,' FHA and PMI part again.” 

Nabbitt swallowed hard and looked between Angel and Cordelia, at a loss for what to do. He’d never had a girl act this way around him. They’ve flattered him and tried to make nice with him over his money, but Cordelia was melting over him, and there was possibly drool. 

“Uh, I-I’ll have my money guy run up some numbers for you,” Nabbitt stammered. 

“Thanks,” Angel said. He wasn’t too pleased with his small crew at the moment. Gunn was standoffish, Wesley was Wesley. Spike was teasing Cordelia. They’d have to have another discussion about that later. The first one didn’t seem to take, with all the orgasms going on. And, Cordelia had all but dropped to the floor and offered to spit-polish the guy’s shoes. 

David nodded and ran up the few steps to the doors. He stopped and turned around with a big smile. “Is this demon fighting cool or what, huh?” With that, he dashed out of the hotel. 

When David left in a swish of billowy cape, Gunn followed Angel as the dark vampire leisurely poured a cup of coffee. “What are you doing, man? We need to move on this.” 

“Relax, we’ll make it,” Angel assured him as he drank. Cordelia’s coffee-making skills had improved a little. 

“Relax?” Gunn asked anxiously. “Every time you ask me for a favor I’m right there. First time I need your help, you’re having a nooner with peroxide boy. What’s up with that?” 

“Who said anything about noon? We’ve had surround sound clarity since 7:00 this morning,” Cordelia commented. 

“You’re actually awake at 7 a.m.? How come you never came in until 9 a.m. before?” Angel swallowed his drink. 

“Why should I come in any earlier than I have to?” 

“So, why were you here at seven this morning?” Spike asked. 

“Wesley’s still trying to brown-nose Angel. Like this job has any perks,” Cordelia said. When she saw Angel frown, she hurriedly said, “except killing _evil_ demons and saving the world.” 

“Uh huh,” Angel looked at her skeptically before handing over the keys to his beloved convertible. “Cordy, you’re driving.” 

“Me? Drive your car?” Cordelia sounded surprised. “So cool.” 

“Wesley, we’re gonna need some bribe money. There’s some cash in the box,” Angel instructed. 

“Hey, wait a minute!” Spike and Gunn chorused. 

“I thought you wanted to move on this?” Angel inquired as he drank the last of his coffee. 

“Which is why we’re _not_ taking those two, they’ll slow us up. At least we can _use_ Spike!” Gunn said indignantly. 

Angel grabbed his coat as Spike grabbed his duster. “We go up against Deevak; we’re going to need the entire team.” He turned to Cordelia and said, “Pick us up in the back, in the shade.” 

“How come I can’t drive your car?” Spike asked. 

Angel’s answer was to grab his wrist and thrust it into to a sunbeam that shone through the window of the door. When his hand started to smoke, Spike yelled and yanked his hand back. “That’s why.” 

“You sadistic fuck; I knew you still had Angelus under the bloody surface,” Spike said angrily as he nursed his singed hand. 

Gunn shook his head as the vampires walked out the back and Cordelia and Wesley headed for the front doors. When the ex-watcher passed him, he smirked and said, “Shotgun.” 

**************************

The ’67 Plymouth pulled into a parking garage. Cordelia and Wesley got out, followed by Angel, Spike and Gunn. Gunn walked ahead of the group a few paces and looked around at the seemingly empty garage. “Damn, we’re too late. He split.” 

“Maybe he heard what a pleasant person you were to be around,” Cordelia commented. 

Spike and Angel searched the dim garage with their enhanced sight and Angel picked up something. “Over there.” 

Realizing he was spotted, a short black kid slowly peeked out from behind a van. “Are one of you Gunn?” 

Gunn stepped up. “That’s me. Are you Jameel?” 

Jameel emerged from behind the van and inched closer. Angel and Spike flanked Gunn and Angel tossed an envelope at the kid who caught it. 

“Here’s your money,” Angel said gruffly. 

Jameel glanced at the envelope and threw it at Gunn’s feet. “Keep it. I changed my mind.” 

Gunn picked up the envelope and held it menacingly at the kid. “You don’t want this that’s your choice. But, you’re gonna tell me where to find Deevak.” 

Jameel backed away from him. “Hey man, the only reason why I showed up is ’cause I know you got a rep and I ain’t looking to make no new enemies. But, on this Deevak situation I just can’t help you. He’ll know it was me. Demon’s got eyes and ears all over the place, not to mention teeth! There’s a good chance that he had some vamps tail me over.” 

The small group looked around the empty garage. Gunn shrugged. “I don’t see anyone.” 

Jameel nodded nervously. “Good. I’m just here to pay my respects and be off the streets before sundown like my momma taught me.” 

Gunn stepped closer to the kid. “You want to make it home at all; you’re gonna start telling me what you know.” 

Jameel’s eyes widened in fear. “Look man, I’m sorry. But, Deevak scares me a lot more than you do.” 

Gunn handed the envelope to Angel, then whipped around and knocked Jameel down with a punch. 

“Gunn!” Cordelia said in surprise. She hadn’t expected there to be a fight, just an exchange for information. 

“Hey!” Angel yelled. Both he and Spike moved forward to stop Gunn but the hunter was already kicking Jameel as he rolled away. 

Spike grabbed Gunn’s arm as Angel stepped between Gunn and his target. “What are you doing?” 

Gunn turned angry eyes on the dark vampire. “What I got to do. I got people dying!” 

Jameel sat up, favoring his injured side. “Man, I didn’t do anything!” 

Gunn shook Spike off, pushed past Angel and pulled Jameel up by fistfuls of his jacket. “You think I care? It’s survival of the fittest, bro. Right now, you ain’t looking too fit.” 

Gunn pulled his fist back to hit Jameel who was trying to cower away from him, but Angel caught it with a command, “Easy.” 

Gunn glared at Angel. “Let go man. This is my case.” 

Angel’s eyes hardened. “It was. Now, it’s mine.” 

They stared at each other. Spike watched them, wondering if Angel would physically harm one of his team for the sake of a two-bit snitch. Angel had told him how he met Gunn and how impressed he was with vampire hunter’s aptitude in handling himself. Subconsciously, Angel had taken Gunn in as one of his own as he had Cordelia and Wesley. As well as he was being treated, there was still a part of Spike that wondered if he was intruding on Angel’s new family, and maybe a little jealous by it. 

Just then, the access doors opened and a gang of vampires rushed in. The small group saw the swarm. 

“Angel!” Wesley yelled to get the vampire’s attention as Angel and Gunn were still staring each other down. 

Jameel was nearly hopping to get free. “Oh, man. See, I told you I was being watched!” He pulled himself free and disappeared as the others turned to confront their new situation. 

The four guys took one vampire each while Cordelia danced around with stake in hand swinging at the backs of the vampires. On her second try, she staked Wesley's vamp just as it was about to jump on a downed Wesley, and then gave him a hand up. Angel, Spike and Gunn continued to fight their vamps, both doing about equally well. Spike’s vampire turned and saw Cordelia and went for her. He got two steps before Spike thrust a stake through his back. 

After the fight, the group was sitting on the ground with their backs against the rear bumper of the convertible. The only evidence of the small battle was the piles of dust around them. 

“I’m so sick of dust,” Cordelia said as she brushed it off her clothes. 

“I think I got a crick in my neck,” Spike commented. 

“I can’t lift my arm all the way,” Angel declared. 

“That vamp did a number on my ribs,” Gunn stated. 

“I’m afraid I threw my back out again,” Wesley groaned. He pulled a smashed pager out of his back pocket. “Ach, lovely!” He dropped it on the ground beside him. 

“Ach! Grease stains all over my new outfit!” Gunn, Angel and Spike look at her. “Okay, so maybe my pain isn’t physical, but do you have any idea of the dry cleaning bill I’m looking at?” 

Spike inclined his head toward Angel and whispered, “Do you think your arm will heal up by the time we get back to the hotel. ’Cause all this fighting has my blood . . . pumping . . . away.” 

Angel growled softly and whispered back, “I could ask the same about your neck.” 

“Oh, no worries there. A good massage and relaxation will help that,” Spike replied. 

“Well,” Gunn said out loud. “We’re still no closer to finding Deevak.” 

“Probably for the best,” Wesley grunted in pain. 

“How do you figure?” Gunn shot a glance at the former Watcher. 

“Well, we’re hardly prepared to face a demon of Deevak’s caliber in our current condition,” Wesley explained. 

“You’re ready to pack it in? The only reason I called you was because you all are supposed to be the demon experts,” Gunn retorted. 

Angel sighed. “Wesley’s right. Three vamps, we should have been able to take them all a lot easier and faster than we did. We need to regroup.” 

“Hey, I helped you when I was done killing my own,” Spike said indignantly. 

“Yes, and we thank you for that,” Gunn said sarcastically as he stood up. “Maybe the rest of you need a little down time. I’m gonna track down Jameel and make him talk.” 

“When you do find him, you may want to be a little more Guy Pierce in **_L.A. Confidential_** and less Michael Madsen in **_Reservoir Dogs_**?” Cordelia suggested. 

Gunn looked down on the group. “I haven’t bothered to see a movie since Denzel was robbed at the Oscars for **_Malcolm X_**. Later.” 

As group watched Gunn leave, Wesley said offhandedly, “That was quite a performance.” 

“I know! Talk about being wound up too tight,” Cordelia commented. 

“No. I-I mean Denzel,” Wesley clarified. 

“Oh, well, he’s always great,” Cordelia said. 

“What about you?” Wesley asked Angel. 

“Who doesn’t love Denzel?” Angel quipped. 

“No! I mean – what you said before. It’s true. I’ve never seen you have so much trouble with a simple vampire before,” Wesley observed. 

“It’s an off day,” Angel replied. “Let’s go.” 

The group stood up. Spike immediately searched his pockets for a cigarette. He shook one of out the pack. He pulled it out with his lips, flicked his lighter open and did his best James Dean impression as he lit up. 

“Ew, Spike. Do you have to smoke? The car windows will definitely be open now,” Cordelia said in distaste with a crinkle in her nose. 

“What? It’s not like I’ll get cancer. Besides, if I can’t shag after a fight, I smoke. Deal with it,” Spike said and then blew a puff of smoke her way.


	5. Chapter 20-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 20-B: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 3)_

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Night_**

Cordelia pulled up to the hotel with Angel beside her and Spike in the back seat with the top down. Before she had come to a full stop, Spike jumped out of the back, waiting for Angel. 

“Home sweet hotel,” Cordelia commented. 

Fatigue looked like it had become a permanent resident, draped heavily over Angel. “Just bring the car back tomorrow.” 

Spike’s brows shot up at that. Angel must be really worn out to have just given his baby over to the cheerleader’s care. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Cordelia asked, concerned. 

“Yeah,” Angel replied, tired. “I’ll be fine. I just need to get some sleep.” 

Spike’s brows furrowed at that. That had better be a line he just used as an excuse to get Cordy out of here because he had other plans. As Angel got out of the car, Cordelia said, “That seems to be all you’ve been doing lately, among other things.” When both vampires glared at her, she held up her hand. “Not that I’m judging.” 

“Good night, Cordy,” they chorused and walked to the hotel entrance. 

“Sleep tight! Don’t let the bed bugs bite,” she called out. 

“The only one who will be biting will be me, princess,” Spike answered and then disappeared in Angel’s wake as Cordelia drove away. 

Inside the hotel, Angel waited until he heard the doors close behind Spike and turned on him with predatory eyes. “You have thirty seconds to get up to the room and strip.” 

Spike’s eyes widened at the tone of Angel’s voice. It was so much like the old Angelus that his dick was immediately hard. He headed for the stairs and started to undress, dropping his duster on the first landing, his shoes were kicked off going up the stairs and he nearly tripped in his haste. The shirts came off on the first level of rooms. The belt on his jeans came off on the stairs to the second level, and his jeans were off in the hallway leading to room 217. 

Angel shook his head and tried to keep his expression straight when he saw Spike’s trying to undress as he ran up the stairs. He walked at an even pace to the stairs and picked up Spike’s jacket, the shoes, the shirts, and the belt – which gave him ideas of using it to punish Spike for teasing Cordelia. He snatched up the jeans and went to the half-open door to his room. 

Dropping the items on the sitting room floor with a loud clatter, Angel unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off as he all but prowled to the bedroom. Just inside the doorway separating the rooms, he threw his shirt on a chair, kicked off his shoes and removed the rest of his clothing. All the while, his eyes were on the bed and the peroxide blonde who was propped up in the center of the bed, naked and stroking his cock with a smirk as he watched Angel. 

“Took you longer than thirty seconds to get here,” Spike commented. 

“I’m sorry you had to wait, but I had to clean up the wardrobe tornado that struck in the hallway,” Angel answered in a low voice. 

“What’s a vamp to do when given so little time,” Spike mused. 

“Just means that I have more time to punish you for teasing Cordelia earlier,” Angel said as he put a knee on the foot of the bed and crawled up the mattress slowly as he went on, “What were you doing when I was talking to David Nabbitt hmm? Trying to get her in a position to look down her shirt maybe? You are always so predictable.” 

Spike watched his Sire panther-crawl up the bed. It was one of those things he had picked up from Angelus and the saying ‘like father like son’ came to mind or more appropriate ‘like Sire like childe’. 

When Angel reached the space between Spike’s legs, he leaned down and scented along the muscled stomach, breathing in his childe’s scent: cigarettes, leather, the borrowed blood that raced through his veins, and the overpowering aroma of Spike’s arousal. He shouldn’t have been surprised considering the younger vampire dripped sex with every fiber of his being. It made him irresistible to his prey. Angel moved up along Spike’s chest to his neck and nibbled at the hours-old bite mark he had put there earlier. 

“I have this tempting urge to install shackles on the frame of this bed and leave you here.” Angel’s soft voice and words sent a thrill down Spike’s spine. “That way I won’t have any problems with you trying to literally make my secretary cum by persuasion.” 

“Seem to have a recollection of being restrained to a bed as punishment before,” Spike responded, his voice thick with arousal. 

Angel reached down and pried Spike’s fingers from around his cock and replaced them with his own. His grip was tighter than what the younger vampire had used and Spike whimpered softly as his Sire tugged and stroked the length. 

Spike strained to reach the bottle of hand cleanser. Swiping it off the table, he popped the lid open to drizzle it on the head of his cock and Angel’s fingers. The cool liquid seeped along his skin and the fingers stroking him, sliding down over his sacs and onto the sheets. 

Never removing his hand, Angel clutched at Spike’s hip with his free hand and dragged his body down under him, until his lover’s ass met his thighs. The dark vampire towered over his childe and rocked his hips against the body under him, covering his cock in the excess of makeshift lubricant. 

Angel moved his hips back. Removing his hand from the blonde’s hip, he used it to guide his dick down to the anal opening and pushed in. Then, his ears filled with a rushing sound and he barely heard Spike’s groans. All he felt was the tight ring slowly opening around the head of his dick and the internal muscles rippling around him as his shaft slid in. God, he forgot what it was like to feel the slow slide of flesh. 

“Angel, fuck . . .” Spike groaned as his Sire’s monolith nearly split him in two.  He didn’t know if this was better or he preferred to have Angel thrust hard and fast into him. 

Angel leaned over him again and seized Spike’s wrists in a tight grip against the mattress. He pulled back and, as he licked over his childe’s collarbone and neck, Angel slammed back into him, causing Spike to grunt as his body lurched against the mattress. He nibbled on the underside of the blonde’s chin and jaw line as he continued to thrust hard and deep. 

When Angel shifted his hips and thrust in, Spike cried out and would have come off the bed had the bigger vampire not have been holding him down. Angel grinned against Spike’s skin at the sound and hit the bundle of nerves again unerringly, hearing his boy yelp and felt him squirm under him. 

When Angel hit it again, Spike arced off the bed as much as he was able. For all he knew, his Sire was trying to stroke his cock from the inside by hitting his prostate that way. The pleasure-pain of it had him writhing against the assault. He didn’t know if he wanted the sensation to continue or he was trying to get away from it. 

When it seemed like Spike was trying to get away, Angel’s eyes turned to the color of his demon without his face shifting and growled a command that could have meant that his childe was to stay put. Spike settled down only to be jolted again by one of Angel’s accurate thrusts. 

“Bloody hell, Angel! What are you doing?” Spike choked the question out right before Angel slammed into him again. “Christ!” 

“He has _nothing_ to do with this,” Angel growled just before he moved in for a biting kiss. 

Spike moaned into the kiss and then grunted when the pounding thrusts hit his prostate again. His tongue darted out and tasted his own blood. Licking that up, he delved into his Sire’s mouth and explored the recesses. Angel growled and released Spike’s wrist to hold his bucking hips down to the bed with one hand and reach under the pillows to grip the edge of the mattress for stability. 

Angel broke the kiss and started biting Spike’s skin until little red grooves appeared on the white skin. “Brazen childe, you think I don’t know what you do. I molded you into a fearless vampire and you end up as a promiscuous, little slut. Teasing Cordelia like that. How many others have you tried that with, hmm? Buffy, perhaps? Have you tried to get under her skirts while you’re up there in Sunnydale alone?” 

Spike was still trying to wriggle against Angel in attempt to achieve orgasm when he vaguely heard his Sire’s words. He didn’t sound too upset about Spike teasing Cordelia, but the blonde shivered when the possessive tone hit his ears at the mention of Buffy. 

“Afraid I might score with your ex-honey eh?” Spike tried to joke. 

Angel curled his fingers around his throat with a warning pressure and still managed to caress the skin there, causing Spike to respond. “You are mine. You don’t belong to her. You’re only there to make sure she survives on the Hellmouth.” Angel’s voice was deadly and his pounding thrusts were harder, punishing; jabbing into Spike’s prostate punctuating his words. 

“Angel,” Spike groaned in pleasure-pain. 

Spike looked up into the yellow eyes of his Sire and felt the demon rippling underneath the surface of the body above him. Each thrust into his body brought Angel’s belly in contact with his cock and rubbed against the length creating a teasing friction. Spike didn’t mind that, what he had a niggling worry about was Angel’s hand around his neck and the dangerous glint in the demon eyes that he hadn’t seen for a century. 

Angel watched Spike as he pumped his hips against him, the smaller body accepting the brutal treatment. He watched Spike’s face as his childe swallowed saliva and felt the erotic movement against his palm. He took in the sight as the younger vampire bowed and gyrated under him trying to achieve the orgasm that Angel kept just out of his reach. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_ **

Cordelia walked into her living room carrying a book and a cup of hot tea. It was good to finally have the apartment to herself. Well, aside from sharing it with a ghost. There were no vampires cluttering her living room. Spike wasn’t there to go through her drawers and force everyone to watch **_Passions_**. Angel wasn’t there lecturing her on how to use anything as a weapon in case of a break in. And, the best part, there were no vampires trying to copulate on her furniture. Life was starting to look up. 

“Jeez, Denis, it’s like a meat locker in here. Don’t tell me you turned down the thermostat again,” Cordelia said pointedly. 

The thermostat moved from 50 to 75 seemingly on its own in response. 

Cordelia curled up in the chair, setting her cup on the table and opened the book. “Thank you. What is it with ghosts and cold rooms?” 

Just then, a vision hit her and nearly knocked her out of the chair. “Oh, what . . .? Oh, no!” Just as she recovered from the first jolt, another part of the vision hit her knocking her to the floor. She saw a blurry image of Gunn fighting something unknown. The pain from the vision had her writhing on the floor and she held out her hand. “Denis, phone!” At the command, the cordless phone flew into her hand. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Angel’s Suite_**

In the course of sex, Angel had maneuvered Spike onto his hands and knees. He was thrusting into the blonde vampire hard and deep with enough force to rock both of their bodies back and forth on the mattress. Angel was laid over Spike’s back with his arm around his childe’s waist and a nail-biting grip on the hip to hold the younger vampire in place. His face was buried in the crook of Spike’s neck, growling with each plunge inside the other vampire. Spike was gyrating and straining under him when Angel’s cell phone started ringing. 

“Angel,” Spike grunted, “your phone is ringing.” 

“Ignore it,” was the muffled reply. 

It continuously rang until it got on Spike’s nerves and he reached his hand out for it only to have his wrist gripped by Angel. 

“I said ignore it,” the dark vampire growled as he drew Spike’s hand back. 

“It could be Cordelia with a vision,” Spike said, voice straining to speak coherently. 

“Yeah, and it could be Lassie calling home,” Angel replied sarcastically. 

Spike chuckled. “That’s not funny!” 

“Who said I was being funny?” Angel asked. He let go of Spike’s wrist, reached down to encircle his boy’s cock and started to jerk on the shaft as he whispered, “Now . . . do you _really_ want to answer that phone and put an end to what could be a mind blowing orgasm?” 

Just then, Angel shifted his position and slammed into Spike’s prostate causing the blonde to yell, “Fuck, Angel!” 

“Didn’t think you would,” Angel’s grin was feral as he felt the way Spike responded to him. 

“Fuck me, Angel!” Spike growled as he pushed back onto his Sire’s cock. 

Angel chuckled as he straightened up, grabbed Spike’s hips and started thrusting faster. 

**************************

 **_Los Angeles, Cordelia’s Apartment_ **

When she didn’t get an answer from Angel, Cordelia hung up and called Wesley. She paced the floor as his voicemail picked up. “Wesley? Where are you? Are you there? Wesley? Ugh! Where are you guys? God, I don’t know what I should do. I had a vision. It’s Gunn. He’s in trouble. I-I think it’s bad. Oh, God, where are you guys? I don’t know what to . . . okay, I’m going over there. When you get this message, get Angel and Spike and meet me at Gunn’s okay?” 

She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. She was just about to reach for the door knob when she stopped and headed for the coat closet. “I need a weapon,” she commented as she pulled out a small ax and shoved it in her purse. “Okay. I’m going to die.” With that she went to the door and walked out of the apartment. 

A while later, Angel’s convertible pulled up in front of Gunn’s place. Cordelia jumped out and ran in, ax in hand and headed down a dimly lit corridor. 

“Gunn?” she called out. She heard the sound of weapons clashing coming from a laundry room. She got to the door and peeked in the window to see Gunn fighting someone with quarterstaffs. She ran in and immediately hit the person over the head from behind with her ax. 

For a moment, everything went still. Everyone in the room stared at Cordelia in shock. The guy reached up and cradled his pounding head. “Ow.” 

Gunn’s brows drew together irritably and he stepped up and yanked the ax out of Cordelia’s hand, asking “Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing?” 

“Saving you from a killer demon!” Cordelia blurted out. 

At that, the entire room broke out in laughter. Cordelia, still on the adrenalin rush, looked around, just now noticing Gunn’s gang sitting there watching the whole thing. She turned and asked sheepishly, “Not a demon?” 

Gunn’s lips hardened into a thin line as he shook his head negatively. 

“Then, I didn’t just save your life?” Cordelia sighed. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Angel’s Suite_**

Spike was laying on his back with Angel over him, sucking slowly at an open wound on the shoulder as the larger vampire thrust into him in long, agonizingly slow strokes. Spike didn’t know if he would come from this or turn to dust from the heat of friction. There was sheen of perspiration glistening on his skin. _Did vampires actually sweat?_ The very idea was lost on him the moment he embraced the meaning of being a vampire. He dug his nails into Angel’s back whenever a stroke caused his Sire’s cock to brush against his prostate. From Spike’s vantage point, Angel was trying to burrow inside him. 

“Angel!” Spike hissed through clenched teeth as bones ground against each other. Apparently, there is no such thing as ‘deep enough’, because as his Sire was redefining it: if you think you’ve gone as far as you can go, just push harder until the pelvic bones grind against each other harshly. “Angel, fuck! I don’t think you can get any deeper without rearranging my colon!” 

In response, Angel growled and fused his mouth to Spike’s in an attempt to shut him up. He gripped the blonde’s hip and held them down and let his hips fall into every thrust, making Spike grunt when they struck the back wall of the anal canal. For his part, Spike felt like he was getting beat up from the inside and the pain put him on the brink when the movement hit his prostrate dead on. 

Without realizing it, Angel let go of Spike’s hip, inadvertently scratching him. Spike bowed under him and yelled more from the pain than the blissful release that shot out of his convulsing dick. 

“Okay,” Spike panted. “When you decide to pull out of me, do it _very_ slowly.” 

Angel grinned mischievously, jerked his hips back and disengaged from Spike to the sound of a hoarse scream. 

“Bleedin’ bastard!” Spike hissed in pain as he rolled onto his side and curled into himself instinctively. 

Angel curled around his back and sucked gently on the healing wound in his childe’s neck as he reached down and caressed Spike’s perineum as if that would soothe the pain, but he gave no apology. 

Just then, Angel caught a movement in his peripheral vision. He jerked to an upright position and leapt at the thing with his hands around its neck. When Angel went over the side of the bed with the intruder, Spike sat up and looked over the side of the mattress to see that his Sire had flattened Wesley on the ground. 

“Gonna fuck him into next week too?” Spike asked wryly. 

Angel growled in response but didn’t look at the blonde. 

“Angel, it’s me!” Wesley choked out as he clutched Angel’s wrist. 

The dark vampire refocused on the thing under him and noticed it was the former Watcher. “What are you doing here?” 

“Gunn’s in trouble. Can’t breathe,” Wesley was still trying to talk past Angel’s grip. 

“Gunn can’t breathe?” Angel asked confused. 

Spike climbed off the bed and tugged back on Angel’s shoulder, trying to get him to release Wesley before the human turned blue. “No, ponce. _He_ can’t breathe! Let him go.” 

Angel released the former Watcher and jumped up. “Oh, sorry.” 

Wesley relaxed on his back as he inhaled gulps of much needed oxygen. “It’s quite all right,” he panted and then looked up at the two nude vampires. “Now about the naked thing . . .” 

Angel looked down at his flaccid cock and then smirked. “I’ll get dressed.” 

“Much appreciated,” Wesley replied. 

Spike grabbed Wesley’s wrist and helped him up, ignoring the man’s protests. “We’re all males here, mate.” 

“Thank you for pointing that out, Spike. Now, if you’d kindly get your clothes on, I’d feel much more comfortable,” Wesley said trying not to look down. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Gunn’s Place_**

Cordelia was bandaging her ‘killer demon’ victim’s head while Gunn watched her with an annoyed expression. He couldn’t believe she had the gall to show up, attack one of his crew and then offer to patch him up. 

She stepped back and admired her handiwork at first aid. “Okay. There you go. Good as new.” 

“I think you cracked my skull,” the guy said sardonically. 

“Well, that’s new, right?” Cordelia smiled nervously. 

Gunn sighed in irritation and headed towards the door. She turned to follow him. “Hey, wait a minute. Where are you going?” 

“Walking you to your car; you’re going home,” Gunn stated flatly. 

Cordelia picked up her ax and purse and hurried after him. “You know you can’t dismiss me like that. I know what I’m talking about.” 

“Oh, you mean like you _knew_ Joey was a demon?” Gunn sneered. 

Cordelia pointed back the way they came and said, “That was an honest mistake. I was just trying to help you.” 

“Thanks for the help. Always enhances a guy’s rep when some skinny white beauty queen comes to his rescue – in front of his crew!” Gunn pointed out. 

“Whether you want to believe it or not, you are in big time danger. I’m vision-girl. I saw you. You were at the end of your world fighting for your life. You were so scared!” Cordelia said adamantly. 

“See, now I know you’re tripping, ’cause I don’t get scared,” Gunn scoffed. 

“Well, I do! The thinks I’ve seen, sometimes they get downright terrifying, and right now, I am scared for _you_!” Cordelia stressed. 

“Be scared for me all you want, just do it back at your place.” 

“I’m not leaving your side until I know you’re safe,” Cordelia declared as she followed Gunn out of the building to the parking lot. 

“I’m not in the market for a sidekick, so hightail it back on home,” Gunn waved her off. 

“No.” 

“Thanks for coming. Buckle up. Drive safe,” Gunn was saying when they stopped and looked around. “So, where’s your car?” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Wesley, Angel and Spike stood outside the hotel. 

“So, where’s your car?” Wesley asked. 

“Cordelia took it earlier,” Spike replied. 

Angel scratched his head. “I let her have my baby?” 

“No, you let her have your car,” Spike smirked. 

“Wait here,” Wesley said and walked away. 

“Why would I do that?” Angel asked, still confused as to why he would let Cordelia have the convertible. 

“Because you were so hard up to fuck my ass that you let her take it,” Spike replied as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. 

“You’re crude, you know that?” Angel retorted. 

Spike glanced up at Angel through thick, dark lashes. “Uh huh, no more crude than what was coming out of your mouth for the last three hours. I never knew you were so jealous of anyone who had it bad for your little slayer.” 

“I’m not jealous. I don’t care who she dates,” Angel growled. 

“As long as it’s not me, right? Just can’t stomach the thought of me touching her,” Spike said softly. 

Angel saw the small glimmer of hurt in Spike’s eyes. He moved closer as Spike finished a drag on his cigarette. “It’s not about her. I can’t stomach the thought of _her_ touching _you_. You teasing Cordy . . . is different for some reason. You’re a natural flirt. But, Buffy is Buffy. She’s a Slayer and irresistible to someone like you. Angelus – I’m jealous and possessive over what’s mine.” 

**************************

**_A Highway in Los Angeles_**

Cordelia and Gunn were in his truck arguing as he drove. 

“Angel is not going to be happy. Do you know what he’s going to do to me when he finds out I let his car get stolen? What are the chances that a vampire has full insurance with a low deductible?” she asked, worried over Angel’s reaction. He’d probably never let her drive his car again. 

“I’ll find the car,” Gunn promised. 

“How exactly are going to do that?” Cordelia asked skeptically. 

“I know a couple of guys in this part of town that jack vintage cars. We’ll run down the list until we find Angel’s ride,” Gunn shrugged. 

“And then what? You’re just going to ask them to give it back?” Cordelia asked pointedly. 

Gunn glanced over at her. “I’ll say please.” 

“Ooh! I forgot. You’ll use your famous charm. Like you did this afternoon with that pigeon stool,” Cordelia said sarcastically. 

“It’s stool pigeon,” he corrected, “and you don’t have a clue why I do the things I do!” 

“Paging Mr. Rationalization!” Cordelia said angrily. 

“Paging Ms. About-to-be-thrown-out-of-a-moving-vehicle,” Gunn shot back. 

“Be as rude as you want. I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re safe!” Cordelia declared. 

“I’m rude? You’re the one that showed up at my place, attacked my boy, and then decided to hijack my life. The way I figure it, I find your car for you, you give me my freedom back,” Gunn concluded. 

“That’s not the way it works! You need protection!” Cordelia said. 

“How exactly do you plan on protecting me? With some weak-ass Ladysmith battle ax?” Gunn sneered. 

“Ask _Joey_ and his cracked skull just how weak-ass it is,” Cordelia replied. Gunn silently prayed for the strength not to reach over and strangle the seer. She rummaged around in her purse and came up with a red bottle. “Besides, I’ve also got this! Mace!” 

“Mace?” Gunn asked incredulously. 

“Little squirt, squirt, right in the eye?” Cordelia explained. 

“You’re expecting me to be jumped by a couple of purse-snatching demons?” Gunn chuckled at the absurdity of the way tonight was going. 

Cordelia shrugged and sat back. “Well, it’ll just have to do because I’m your protector whether you like it or not.” 

Gunn sighed and watched the road. “Something better attack me soon ’cause I know I can’t take much more of this.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Spike and Angel were still communicating, for the most part. Angel had the blonde vampire backed up against the end of a hedgerow, trying to bury his tongue down Spike’s throat. The younger vampire was cursing the clothing situation as he rubbed against his Sire’s crotch and the friction didn’t help ease a damn thing. 

Wesley pulled up and put his feet on the ground to level the motorcycle. He rolled his eyes at the sight that greeted him. When the two vampires didn’t acknowledge that they heard him, he cleared his throat. “Come on. What are you waiting for?” 

Spike pried himself away from Angel and looked at Wesley. Angel followed his direction and slowly pulled away from his childe. 

“Well, well, Wes, what kind of severance package did you get when the Watcher’s Council fired you?” Spike asked as he looked at the sleek machine. 

Angel picked up the item behind Wesley and held up a hot pink helmet. “Uh . . . I-I-I really don’t think it’s going to fit.” 

Spike glanced over to see what his Sire was talking about and literally turned gray. Inching away from his companions, he backed down toward the alley. “Wait here,” he said before he turned around and walked straight, cackling to himself. 

Angel looked up to see Spike’s retreating form and went to follow him. “I, uh, better go see if he needs any help with that.” 

He didn’t get five paces before Wesley stopped him. “Spike’s capable of doing whatever it is he’s doing.” 

Several minutes later, Wesley was trying to get Angel to put the helmet on when there was a sound of an engine and then Spike’s black Desoto pulled up beside them in the alley. The blonde put an arm on the back of the front seat and called out the window. “Mine’s bigger!” 

Angel’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the double entendre. He made a move to put the helmet back and catch a ride with Spike when Wesley stopped him again. “Put it on.” 

“You know, I-I don’t need a helmet for protection,” Angel declared. 

“Angel, it’s the law in California. You want us to get pulled over?” Wesley asked. 

“No,” Angel said petulantly as he looked at his feet like a reprimanded child. It was hell making up for almost choking the former Watcher earlier. 

“Then, what’s the problem?” Wesley inquired. 

“Well, it-it’s just, you know – the whole – visibility issue, not to the mention the whole hat-head thing, how come I have to wear the ladies helmet? Why can’t I just catch a ride with Spike?” Angel asked with a wave in Spike’s direction. 

“Stop being a wanker and put it on!” Wesley retorted. “The bike will get us there faster than Spike’s Desoto. He can bring it in case of injuries.” 

“Hey!” Spike groused. “What do I look like, the Red Cross?” 

Angel looked like he wanted to protest further but Wesley just looked at him. Angel sighed, put the helmet on and looked at Wesley. Spike snickered and Wesley suppressed a smile while he put his black helmet on. “Looks good. Hop on gorgeous.” 

“You’ll pay for this,” Angel threatened through the helmet as he climbed on behind Wesley. 

**************************

**_A House in Los Angeles_**

Cordelia and Gunn ran around the city trying to find Angel’s car, hitting a few places that Gunn knew about. They ended up in a house party where they found another contact of Gunn’s, and were promptly attacked by vampires due to the ‘open door’ invitation to the party. An acquaintance of Gunn’s was injured and Gunn and Cordelia rushed her to the hospital. 

While they were waiting for a prognosis, Wesley and Angel showed up at the house where ambulances and police cruisers were still parked. Angel got off the bike, put the helmet on the seat and ran his fingers through his hair to get it to stand up again. Damn hat-head, he told Wesley that would happen. Styling gel can only help so much. 

Wesley walked up the sidewalk and stopped a girl who was coming down the porch steps. “Excuse me, Miss? Do you by any chance know a Charles Gunn? One of his associates suggested that we might be able to find him here.” 

The girl was still walking toward the ambulance as she replied, “Huh? No. I don’t know. Maybe he was one of the ones that got hurt.” 

Wesley turned around to look for someone else who would know Gunn, but Angel stayed with the girl, putting a comforting hand on her back. “Looks like you’re hurt,” he commented. 

“No. I-I’m fine,” the girl assured him. 

“What happened here?” Angel inquired. 

The girl shook her head as if to clear it. “I’m not sure. It just all happened so fast. We were partying. I don’t know who they were looking for, but they were strong. It was like they were on something.” 

All three walked behind an ambulance. The girl made to leave the two guys saying, “I just – I need to lie down.” 

“Ah, if you’ve suffered some sort of head injury . . .” Wesley started to say. 

“No,” the girl cut in. “I’m okay. Really. I was lucky compared to some of the others.” 

She turned to go, but Angel grabbed her shoulders. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

The girl smiled sweetly. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

“Good,” Angel said soothingly before he hit her in the face, causing her human disguise to shift to her demon. “Now, start talking.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Auto Shop_**

Cordelia and Gunn walked into the garage and Cordelia immediately spotted Angel’s car. That meant that she could get it back and Angel would never know that it was stolen. Yes, and tomorrow she’ll win the lottery, have the visions surgically removed from her brain and be a huge star! It could happen. 

“Great. You drive it out of here and I’ll follow you home,” Gunn said as he turned to leave. 

Cordelia got into the driver’s seat and started to search the car. “Just as soon as I find the keys.” 

That stopped Gunn. He turned around and asked, “You don’t have the keys?” 

“Well, I-I kind of left them in the car when I went in to save you. I thought you were in danger. Every second counted,” she said defensively. 

Gunn was fed up. This girl showed up earlier and proceeded to humiliate him in front of his crew, and generally make his night hell and _she left the keys in the car!_ “You know, I got to tell you, you are one high-maintenance chick.” 

“The keys are here,” she declared as she searched through the car. “Somewhere.” 

Gunn walked around to the passenger side to look. “You are killing me!” 

Cordelia glanced over at him. “Can’t you – you know – hot wire it?” 

Gunn scoffed at that. “Just because I know some car thieves don’t mean I am one.” 

Her brows furrowed in irritation. “Hey instead of being high-moral-ground boy, why don’t you help me find them?” 

“Looking for these?” a demonic voice asked. 

Cordelia and Gunn both turned to see Deevak holding a set of keys. 

“Go,” Gunn ordered. 

“Not a chance,” Cordelia said incredulously as she got out of the car. 

“Go!” Gunn yelled at her. 

“I’m not leaving you!” Cordelia shouted back. 

“How touching: a woman willing to die for her man,” Deevak observed. 

Cordelia took a step back from Gunn. “Oh, no, he’s not my man. He-he’s just a friend. And . . . about the ‘willing to die’ part . . .” 

Gunn sneered as he sized up the demon. “You must be Deevak. They told me you were ugly, but . . . damn.” 

“And, you’re the big bad Gunn,” Deevak said disinterestedly as he took a particular liking to Cordelia. Gunn put his hand back toward her protectively, but she only batted it away. Deevak stepped closer and looked down at the vampire hunter. “I heard you were looking for me.” He grabbed Gunn by the throat and lifted him up, ignoring Cordelia’s protests. “You found me.” 

Cordelia pulled out her ax and hit Deevak with it, trying to get him to release Gunn. But the demon caught her wrist in his other hand. He spoke to Gunn when he menacingly said, “How does it feel to finally meet up with someone even nastier than you?” Gunn made a few choked noises. “Not too good by the sound of it.” 

Cordelia tried to wrench her arm free, crying out, “You’re killing him!” 

Deevak chose that moment to morph into Jameel. He still held Gunn and Cordelia in a strong grip though. He glared up at his captive, repeating Gunn’s words, “Survival of the fittest, bro, and right now you’re not looking too fit.” 

Cordelia reached into her purse with her free hand, dug out the bottle of mace and sprayed it in Jameel’s eyes causing him to let go of her and Gunn. She immediately rushed to Gunn’s side and checked him over. While they were preoccupied, Jameel morphed back into Deevak. Cordelia looked up when she saw movement in her peripheral vision. “Oh my God.” 

Cordelia helped Gunn up and they backed away from the demon just as Angel and Wesley, on the motorcycle, came sliding sideways under the garage door, knocking down one of the vampires Deevak had as sidekicks. The vampire picked himself up and grinned when he saw Angel take off the pink helmet. The dark vampire looked at the helmet in his hands and then back at the vampire before grinning and smashing the helmet in its face. 

Angel and Wesley were fighting vampires, Gunn was trying to fight Deevak, but the demon blocked every punch he threw and Cordelia went to hit one of the other vampires, but he pinned her against the side of the car. 

It was a scene that Spike came upon when he finally rolled underneath the garage door. 

Wesley staked the vampire that held Cordelia down, and then pulled her out of the way of another vampire who moved to bash her head in with a crowbar. Spike saw it, immediately shifted into his demon and growled before attacking the vampire. He leapt on the vampire knocking it to the ground, straddled its body and started pounding on its face. 

Angel looked over to see Spike using the vampires head as a boxer’s speed bag and called out, “About time you joined us!” 

“Yeah, well, I would have been here sooner, but there was a forty-five-mile-an-hour car chase on the 405! Bloody road blocks!” Spike explained as he continued to pound on his opponent. 

“Who, in their right mind, drives on the 405? Thank God none of us are near death or you’d be no help at all,” Angel growled as he knocked his opponent down with a well-aimed punch. 

“Angel, you can suck my dick,” Spike said irritably as he wrestled the crowbar out of the vampire’s hands. 

“Not now, Spike. Kind of busy at the moment,” Angel replied just as he dusted his opponent. 

He looked in Gunn and Cordelia’s direction to see Deevak attacking Gunn and the hunter barely managing to avoid the demon’s wild swings. One of Deevak’s hands connected and knocked Gunn down. Seeing that, Angel yelled, “Cordy, ax!” 

She threw him the ax and he caught it in mid air as he jumped off a car’s hood and buried the ax in Deevak’s forehead on the way down. The demon dropped like a fallen tree next to Gunn. Angel reached out a hand and pulled Gunn to his feet. 

Then, the dark vampire went over to his car and inspected it as he cooed over the metal body. Just then, Spike dusted his opponent after he took his anger and frustration out on it. He got to his feet and stood beside the car as Angel walked around it, looking for any imperfections that weren’t there before. 

“Help me get her outside Spike,” Angel said evenly. 

They pushed the car out of the garage. Then, Angel jumped into the driver’s seat and tried to start it by popping the clutch when Wesley ran out after him. 

“Angel! Angel look, I found your keys,” Wesley said proudly as he held up the encrusted keys. “Unfortunately, this substance doesn’t appear to be coming off.” 

Angel cringed at the dripping ooze. “What’s that?” 

“Demon blood, or demon puss, or possibly both,” Wesley surmised. 

He tried to get Angel to take the keys off the pen that he was holding them up with, but Angel backed away toward the car. “Easy. Does anyone know how to hot wire a car?” 

Gunn walked up past Cordelia as he rubbed his neck. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” she greeted. 

“Well, you finally saved my life. I guess I should say thanks,” Gunn said. 

“Yes, you should, and no, I didn’t,” Cordelia replied. 

“What?” Gunn asked, surprised. 

“Deevak wasn’t the danger my vision was warning me about,” she explained. 

“He wasn’t?” 

“No.” 

“Then what was?” 

“I’m looking at it. It’s you, Charles. You’re the danger,” she replied. 

“Excuse me?” he asked resentfully. 

“It’s how you live your life. You don’t just face danger, you create it. You’re on a self-destruct mission, unless you get some help,” Cordelia replied. 

Gunn laughed derisively. “I ain’t buying none of this Dionne Warwick crap.” 

“You know it’s true,” Cordelia stated. “You need some serious saving. Looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me.” 

“Is that right?” Gunn smirked. 

Cordelia smiled back. “Well, yeah. Better just plan on having me in your life for a while, at least until you find some peace.” 

“That could be a while.” 

“That’s okay. Helping people is what me and my friends do,” she declared. 

“Lucky me,” Gunn muttered to himself as he opened the door of his truck. 

“Hey,” she called after him, “how about that thank you?” 

Gunn look at her and Cordelia raised her eyebrows at him. He gave her a slightly sheepish smile and she smiled back. He got into the truck, closed the door and drove off. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Spike and Angel had hooked the convertible to the back of the Desoto and towed it home. Cordelia promised to call a legitimate auto shop to examine the car and fix any problems. The offer was more to appease any anger Angel may have had over what she allowed to happen to his car. 

When they got home – when did one think of a hotel as home? The two vampires trudged up to their room and collapsed in bed. This time there was no sex. Angel started dreaming of Darla again. 

_Angel walked into the hotel lobby looking tired._

_“Honey, you’re home,” Darla called from the doorway of the office._

_“Hi,” Angel greeted with a sigh._

_Darla walked closer to him. “You look beat. What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing,” Angel answred._

_She moved in front of him and pressed herself against his body. “Did you save any lives today?”_

_“A few, yeah,” Angel said as he dropped his coat over the back of the settee._

_“And, did Spike look out for you?” Darla asked._

_“He has my back when it counts,” Angel said defensively._

_“Did any of friends say thank you?” Darla smiled._

_“Not exactly,” Angel replied._

_“Hmm, typical,” Darla said irritably. “You know, the next time you see them I’m really going to say something to them.”_

_“It’s okay,” he assured her._

_“No it isn’t,” Darla shook her head and put her hands on his arms. “You give and you give and you give.”_

_“I’m used to it.”_

_Darla gave him a sad smile. “Always the protector, never the protected.”_

_“I have so many things to make up for,” Angel lamented._

_“And you have,” Darla stressed. “You take care of so many people. But, who takes care of you?”_

_Angel looked down at her. He was close to telling her that Spike took care of him. Spike had left Sunnydale when he needed him and stayed with him – helping him – all this time. But then, he remembered he was dealing with Darla and knew her jealous streak over his childer. He smiled indulgently and said, “You do.”_

_Darla smiled, pleased with the answer. “That’s right. I do.” She pulled him towards the couch by the front of his sweater. “Come on.” Then, she pushed him, and he dropped into one corner of the couch. “Lean back,” she smiled as she crawled on top of him. “Now, you just relax and let Darla take care of you,” she said as she kissed him._

Angel lay in bed sleeping with a smile on his face. Spike crawled out of bed. He didn’t know what his Sire was dreaming about, but whatever it was must have been worth the soul-losing, blissful smile on his face. For a second, Spike prayed he wasn’t reliving sex with Buffy in his dreams. The last thing they needed was Angelus on the loose. It was one thing for the bastard to show up in fights and during sex. It was another to send Angel on permanent vacation. Spike shrugged and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. 

_In Angel’s dream Darla pulled his sweater off._

_“How’s that?” she asked coyly._

_Angel fell back against the couch. “Good.”_

_“I’m just getting started, baby,” she teased as she kissed her way down his bare chest. “I know how to please you.”_

_Angel was lying on his back in bed, fast asleep. A hand crawled up his bare chest, followed by a nude Darla. “All you have to do is let me,” she cooed as she kissed his chest, neck, and mouth, mirroring the dream in real life without Angel showing any sign of waking up._

_Darla looked down at his sleeping face. “Mmm, I could just eat you up,” she said seductively. She leaned down and kissed the side of his neck._

Spike came back into the room and leaned against the door frame separating the rooms. He watched his Sire’s smile widen and furrowed his brows in bewilderment, trying to figure out what he was doing in his dreams. Spike shrugged and decided he would let the big guy sleep after the night they’d had, if Angel was having a nice dream, good on him. The blonde vampire left and went in search of something else to do until Angel decided to get up.


	6. Chapter 21-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

## Chapter 21-A: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 4)

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

The last couple of weeks were a nightmare to Angel. He still dreamt of Darla. She kept pulling him into memories of a shared past. For instance, there was the time they murdered an old woman _after_ having sex on her living room floor and then the time she brought him the gypsy girl that was the reason for his curse. 

That didn’t bother him as much as the fact that he had almost lost Spike to a telekinetic woman that Wolfram  & Hart had thought to use an assassin until she mastered her abilities and left. But, not before turning the top floor of his hotel into a war zone with her powers. 

In a state of fear, she made things fly around with her mind, Angel had dodged the items, but Cordelia had become injured with a nail in her arm and the girl had staked Spike’s left shoulder to the wall. Through the connection with his boy, he felt the pain in his left shoulder, dangerously close to his heart for Angel’s liking. He roared through the pain with Spike and then became angry with the girl’s outburst of violence, telling her to get over it. 

A few days rest and Sire’s blood helped Spike heal considerably. At the moment, Angel was rejoicing in Spike’s newfound health. Books clattered to the floor when he slammed his childe against the side of a bookcase and attacked his mouth. The blonde’s legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck as he ground against Spike’s pelvic bone. 

Spike pushed against the wall beside him and they stumbled against a desk, moving it across the floor by three feet. Angel nearly lost his balance, but saved himself by grabbing at a sturdy bookcase that was beside the desk and slamming Spike against the wall next to it. 

Spike pushed against the wall again, causing Angel to stumble backwards over the arm of the couch and landing on his back. Spike sat up and ground his aching cock against his Sire’s crotch. The minute Spike sat up; Angel went to work on getting his childe’s jeans off. 

In his haste, Angel yanked at the fly and growled, “Why the hell do you have to wear tight fucking jeans all the time?” 

“’Cause they make me irresistible,” Spike smirked. His waist jerked around as Angel tried to get the material off his hips. 

“Fuck, get those off, Spike!” 

Spike lay over Angel and kissed him. Angel took the opportunity to turn them on their sides with Spike’s back against the cushions as he worked the offensive clothing off his boy. Once they were removed, Angel sat up and maneuvered Spike over the back of the couch. 

“Can’t wait,” Angel groaned as he released his erection and thrust into Spike’s dry passage, making the blonde cry out. He leaned over his childe’s back, hugging his body to his chest. “Sorry,” Angel whispered. “I could have lost you when that girl --” 

“Shh, Angel, I’m still here. It’s going to take a lot more than that demented version of Carrie to dust me,” Spike reassured him. 

Angel rested his forehead against Spike’s shoulder as he started to rock his hips slowly; groaning each time his childe’s body took him in. The skin on Spike’s neck was reddened from not being allowed enough time to heal between bites. The elder vampire’s teeth had worried the skin in the last week. Not to drink, just as a reassurance that Spike was still alive. The blonde’s body rocked with his Sire’s movements, following Angel’s pace until they both released: Angel inside him; Spike against the couch and his Sire’s fingers. 

“God, Spike. Another inch or two and you would have dusted. Aren’t you even worried that your life was in peril?” Angel asked. 

“Why should I be when you have enough anxiety over it for both of us?” Spike replied. 

“I’m serious. Maybe I was wrong. The claims that tie you to me, I was wrong in completing them. I was possessive and selfish. I shouldn’t have done it. It’s a weakness for you,” Angel said sadly as he drew away from Spike, extricating himself from the blonde vampire and sitting back against the cushions. 

“Angel, I can take care of myself. The claims have no bearing on my own physical strength and intuition. What’s-her-name was just another thing to deal with, that’s all. Besides, I thought you didn’t regret the claims?” Spike raised a scarred brow. 

“I don’t regret what I did. I just think I was a bit hasty in doing it. I should have thought what it would do to you,” Angel replied. 

“It hasn’t done anything dangerous to me. You are a right ponce, you know that? Would you stop worrying so much? You’ve been like this for a week. Surely, you’re not going to be like this every time I get injured. I’m here and alive, end of discussion,” Spike said. He looked at Angel’s creased brow and slapped him on the back of the head. “Bloody hell, quit brooding over it.” 

“Ow!” Angel ducked his head away from Spike and rubbed the pain away. He glared at the blonde menace. _Yes, he went from being referred to as a favored childe to a menace in seconds flat._ Angel reached out, grabbed Spike around the waist and rolled him onto the floor. When he got up to tackle him, the blond grabbed his ankle, making him trip and fall over the smaller body. Angel kicked away, picked Spike up and threw him over his hip. He rolled over on top of him and pinned the younger vampire’s wrists to the floor with his hands. 

“You should know better than to try and best me in a fight, boy. I’m the one that taught you the moves,” Angel growled. 

Spike smirked and then twisted under his Sire, rolling the older vampire over his head and moved to his hands and knees. “I picked up a few things over the years.” 

“Ahem,” said a voice at the door. 

Angel and Spike looked over to see Cordelia in the doorway tapping her high heels. “Would you two stop horsing around like children, the plaster on the ceiling in the lobby is raining down on our heads.” 

“Cordy, we’re two floors above you!” Angel commented. 

“Well, you get the picture of how this is an old hotel and it won’t pay for itself, now get downstairs and go to work!” 

Spike sat back on his heels and glanced at the windows. “It’s still sunny outside! Do you want us to smolder and dust?” 

“Well, you have to find some way to earn your keep,” Cordelia answered. 

“Hey! I earn my keep! Who rescued you from that vampire last month? And, the TV repairman who wanted more than his bill paid? If it wasn’t for me being there and menacing, you’d be paying for that bill on your back!” Spike exclaimed. 

Angel’s eyes widened at that. They never told him the complete story of that incident. Cordelia clenched her fists at her sides and made a sound of frustration. “You are the crudest vampire I have _ever_ met!” 

“No one said the truth was pretty, princess,” Spike smirked. 

“Uh, Cordy, we’ll be out in a little while,” Angel cut in on the conversation. 

Cordelia tossed her hair and flounced out the door, shutting it behind her. 

“Cordy nearly had to prostitute herself to pay for TV repair?” Angel asked with a furrowed brow. 

“Bloody hell, don’t brood over it. It’s taken care of. Though, I would advise that you start charging more for your services,” Spike said as he stood up and went in search of clothes. 

Angel rolled to his feet and followed his childe into the bedroom. “Spike, I don’t think I can up the price on saving lives.” 

Spike turned to him as he shook out a black t-shirt and put it on. “So, then you’ll find a new place to live that’s next-to-nothing cheap and Cordelia and Wesley will live as paupers. Angel, you have more money than God. Yes, it was taken from victims, but it’s just sitting there in a bank. You’re not missing it, so what’s the harm in giving some to your friends. The people it belonged to are long dead as are their families.” 

“It’s blood money, Spike! I can’t use that!” Angel stressed. 

“So, do some good with it. I’m not saying hand over your whole fortune, ’cause I would _never_ let you squander my inheritance that way. But, give Cordy, Wes and Gunn a raise,” Spike said as he tucked his shirt into his pants and put his boots. 

“Hey, I have an idea! Since you aren’t so broken up about your own stash, why don’t you pay them?” Angel asked. 

“They aren’t my employees,” Spike replied as he shrugged on a buttoned shirt and left it open. He kissed Angel and walked toward the door. “Get dressed and come downstairs.” 

Angel stared at the closed door after Spike left. Why was he so bent over money anyway? It was Angelus’ ill-gotten wealth. He hadn’t touched the money since he got his soul. Even when he was evil in Sunnydale, he didn’t touch it. Angelus was pre-occupied with ending the world at the time and didn’t care to spend it. 

Just the thought of the money sitting there, probably collecting a million dollars in interest by now, made his heart heavy. It was mostly jewels and currency he had taken from his victims. 

Spike was the second person to tell him to do something good with it. How can paying for Cordelia’s clothes shopping and Spike’s spendthrift sense be good? His childe had his own stash somewhere, but if anyone looked at Spike, they’d think he shopped at a secondhand store or a flea market. Where did he get off telling his Sire how to use the money when he barely touched his own? 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Lobby_**

Wesley was behind the reception desk with a big, musty book in front of him, Cordelia looked through some papers and Spike was just coming out of the kitchen with a mug of blood when Angel decided to come downstairs and join them, flopping down on the sofa. 

He looked around tiredly. He couldn’t necessarily blame Spike for his condition, since he was the one that initiated the sex in the last week. But, the thought that Spike was that close to dying, Angel could not keep from touching the blonde vampire. He felt driven to constantly grab Spike, caress him, fuck him; bury fangs and cock deep into his body. At least then he knew where his childe was. 

“We made you some tea,” Wesley’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Great,” Angel said neutrally. 

“It’s on the table right there in front of you,” Cordelia offered helpfully. 

Angel gave a long-suffering sigh. “The table seems far.” 

“Ahh, you must be all worn out from wrestling with Spike the last three days,” Cordelia mused. 

“It was a lot more than wrestling, princess,” Spike grinned. 

“I prefer to think of it as wrestling because any other idea makes me shudder in revulsion,” Cordelia said with an exaggerated shudder. She looked inquisitive at Wesley. “It’s like living with the world’s oldest teenager. He can’t be having a growth spurt at two hundred and forty-eight, could he?” 

Spike chuckled at that. When Angel corrected her, saying, “Two hundred and forty-seven,” Spike started an imitation of a hyena. 

“I wouldn’t be laughing bleached boy, you’re one hundred and thirty!” Cordelia snapped. 

“Hey! I’m only one hundred and twenty-seven I’ll have you know,” Spike said indignantly. “How old are you now anyway, Cordy, twenty-five?” 

“Ohhhh! Angel! Spike’s being mean!” Cordelia whined. “I’m twenty thank you!” 

“So, throw your high heels at him, it worked _so well_ the last time,” Angel commented dryly. 

Cordelia pointedly ignored the smirking vampire and turned to Wesley. “According to my calculations, if we are frugal and garner some paying clientele soon, we’re financially sound through last Wednesday.” 

“What?” Wesley’s brow furrowed and he looked down at Cordelia’s notes. “Where’s it all going?” 

“Well, there are the fix costs, the mortgage on the giant hotel, my salary. Then, there’s lots of other . . .” Cordelia rattled on. 

“What about my salary? That’s fixed, too!” Wesley said grumpily as he twirled the notebook around to see for himself. 

“Hey, how come I don’t get paid?” Spike asked. 

“You don’t work!” Cordelia blurted out. 

Spike’s brows furrowed in anger. “I’ll have you know I’ve been doing a lot! I have to help with the fighting here and then go back to Sunnyhell and play baby-sitter to a Slayer!” 

“And, for that you get _laid_ not paid!” Cordelia told him. 

“Angel!” Spike whined. 

“Whatever you do, don’t throw your lighter, I’m not searching for it again,” Angel said tiredly. 

Cordelia turned to Wesley and suggested, “What if, every time you identified a demon in one of your big old books, we gave you ten bucks . . . or a chicken pot pie?” 

“Oh wait, I have another idea,” Wesley said sarcastically. “Get a vision!” 

“It’s not like you just hit me in the head and _wham_ it happens,” Cordelia said flippantly. 

Wesley picked up his book. “What if we test that theory with one of my big old books?” 

Angel lay back on the couch. “Children, quit bickering. Something will turn up, something always does.” 

“I’ve got a better idea,” Spike said and reached over to tug on a lock of hair. Suddenly, Cordelia was hit with a vision. “See? That worked!” 

“Spike!” Angel jumped off the couch and ran over just in time to catch her before she fell. 

Spike looked bemused at a writhing Cordelia. “I didn’t pull that hard.” 

Cordelia’s body convulsed when a blurry scene of a group of robed men fighting with fists and weapons and a green, slimy monster seemingly growing out of a wall hit her. When the vision ended, Cordelia wobbled on her feet. Angel released her when he was sure she wouldn’t fall over. After she described it, Wesley and Spike started looking through the books laid out on the desk, while she started to pace. 

Angel hovered near her, concerned. “Are you all right? You’re sure you don’t need to sit down?” 

Cordelia rubbed her forehead and replied, “If I sit I’ll throw up in my head.” 

Wesley found a picture of what she might have seen and showed it to her. “Did it look like this?” 

“No, it was more mushy and more moldy. It was growing right out of the wall!” Cordelia stressed. 

Angel shrugged when he saw that his help was no long required. He sat on the arm of the couch. “Maybe I’ll just . . .” 

The small group ignored him. “Mush-monster’s not going anywhere,” she told Wesley. “It’s the place we’ve got to find. Its disciples are human, they’re killing each other. I think the fight is over how to worship it.” 

As Spike turned and pulled out a map of Los Angeles, Angel commented, “This is why, personally, I rarely go to church.” They still ignored him. He shrugged and muttered to himself, “I thought it was funny.” 

“So did I,” Darla purred. 

Angel blinked and suddenly Darla was sitting on his lap, nuzzling and kissing him. Wesley, Cordelia and Spike were immersed in research as if she wasn’t there. 

“God, I miss you,” Darla moaned in his ear. 

Angel snapped out of his daze just as Wesley asked, “Well, what did the place look like?” He jumped with a shout that made the trio look up at him strangely. Darla was nowhere to be found. “Ah. Didn’t doze off, here I am . . . where were we?” Angel asked to ease the embarrassment that he fell asleep. 

“Trying to ascertain the location in Cordelia’s vision,” Wesley answered irritably. 

Angel stood and paced the floor much as Cordelia had before. “Ascertaining, here we go.” 

Spike watched Angel with a furrowed brow. His Sire had been acting peculiar in the last month or so. He hadn’t felt the pressing need to slip into Angel’s mind because he was starting to trust his feelings around the older vampire again. It felt nice not having to worry if this was just a passing phase. 

He’d been in L.A. for nearly six months now and he felt comfortable. The hotel and the small group were like a second home to him. Things seemed to be working out between him and Angel lately. But, Angel’s behavior of late had crossed Spike’s mind more than he’d like to acknowledge. He tried to shrug the worry off. He wanted to believe this newfound relationship wasn’t a ruse. 

“You’re so weird lately,” Cordelia commented. She turned back to Wesley. “It felt sacred – in a twisted, demonic kind of way. It’s underground, like in a tank or something . . . full of pillars.” 

“Like a water tank?” Angel asked as he went behind the desk. 

“Could be,” she replied. 

Angel’s lips quirked up as he leaned against the desk. “Saint Bridget’s in Fremont. A convent, built on native burial grounds. The land’s cursed; they had eight murders in two years before the whole place burned to the ground. Which was nothing compared to what happened at Our Lady of Lochenbee . . .” he started to say on a tirade. 

All three of them gave him a strange look. 

“I have a thing for convents,” he sheepishly explained. “Anyway, the state bought Saint Bridget’s and dug a water tank there.” Spike followed him to the weapons cabinet and Angel handed him a machete. “We’re going to need some muscle. Wes, call Gunn, he’s on the payroll now.” 

“Right,” Wesley said. He reached for the phone, but before he picked it up he added, “But, not in a fixed way like me. He’s more an outside contractor. Do you think we can really afford . . .” 

“Wesley,” Angel growled. 

The former watcher immediately picked up the phone, “Calling Gunn.” 

While the others were getting ready, Spike took the opportunity to talk to Angel. 

“Are you okay?” Spike asked concerned. 

“I’m fine,” Angel replied distractedly as he got a few more weapons. 

“I know you Angel. Something’s bothering you, has been for the last month. What’s going on?” 

Angel stood up from the chest at the bottom of the cabinet. “I’m fine, Spike, stop worrying. Weren’t you the one that said I brooded too much?” 

Spike shut the door to the cabinet louder than he intended, causing an echo in the cavernous hotel. Cordelia and Wesley glanced over at them, but didn’t say anything. Spike watched them until they went back to their task and then glared at Angel. 

“Something’s going on with you,” he hissed. “I haven’t figured it out yet. But, if you’re unhappy over something, just get it out already.” 

“Nothing’s wrong with me!” Angel hissed back furiously and then walked around Spike to leave the hotel. 

Spike turned and watched his Sire stalk out of the hotel. He grabbed his jacket and weapons, then followed Cordelia and Wesley. Something _was_ wrong with Angel. He couldn’t pinpoint it yet and with Angel’s mood now, if he _did_ try to slip into his Sire’s mind, he would get booted right back out. 

**************************

Angel, Spike, Gunn, Cordelia and Wesley ran down a long stairway into a huge chamber full of tall pillars. At the bottom of the stairs, they stopped when they saw the people fighting in front of the slimy thing from Cordelia’s vision, spanning the area between two pillars. 

Gunn took in the sight and commented, “You are not paying me enough for this. My Uncle Theo said never buy a dull plow and never get in the middle of a religious war.” 

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. “Do you really have an Uncle Theo?” 

“No, but it’s still good advice,” Gunn replied. 

Angel inclined his head toward Wesley. “So, what do you think a thrall demon?” 

“Yeah,” Wesley said as he watched the infighting. 

“So, we kill the Big Ugly, it un-thralls the groupies and they stop killing each other,” Angel observed. 

“That’s my general theory. Thrall demons can be tricky,” Wesley said. 

“Well, at least they’re killing each other and not . . .” Cordelia started to say. 

The slimy demon spotted and shouted a warning, “Intruders!” Both groups stopped fighting each other when they spotted Angel and his team. 

“. . . Us,” Cordelia gulped nervously. 

The worshipers charged Angel’s team, screaming. One of them jumped at Spike, taking the blonde vampire to the ground. Another one knocked Angel down from behind. He rolled back up and started punching the guy with a series of furious blows, oblivious to everything else. 

Spike was fighting two zealots now that the first one that jumped him had a buddy. The rest of the gang each had adversaries to deal with. The fight was overwhelming the humans, every time they fought off one, another replaced him. 

Gunn glanced over his shoulder and called out, “Angel, I’ll try to get Fat Head, watch my back.” When Angel didn’t acknowledge him, he knocked his current foe down and looked to see the dark vampire still beating up the first guy that attacked him. Gunn sighed. “Or just keep beating on that big guy.” 

Cordelia ran up with her ax raised to attack the demon, but was hauled back by one of the disciples. Wesley hit the guy over the head, freeing her. Gunn made his way through the fight and sank his homemade ax into the demon’s head. The fighting stopped – except for Angel who was still beating on the guy who attacked him. 

Spike went over to his Sire and tugged on his shoulder. “Angel, it’s over.” When the dark vampire didn’t follow through, Spike hauled him up. “Stop!” Angel looked down at his victim as he wiped a hand across his forehead, as if he were sweating. Spike looked at him suspiciously. Without a word, his Sire walked away. 

The now peaceful disciples followed the small group out of the chamber. Gunn called out from behind Angel, “So, this whole teamwork deal, that’s a thing of the past now?” 

“The job got done,” Angel said tiredly. He tossed his keys to Spike. “Take the car, I need to . . .” he trailed off as he walked off, leaving his team behind. 

“He’s just – he hasn’t been sleeping well lately,” Wesley excused. 

“Between that and _shagging_ Spike on an hourly basis, he’s off his game,” Cordelia added. 

“Since when is it a game?” Gunn asked and walked ahead of them. 

“Spike, what the hell is going on with him?” Cordelia asked. 

“Why are you asking me?” Spike snapped. 

“Well, you’re sleeping with him. You’re connected to him,” Cordelia said. 

“Just because I’m here to make sure he doesn’t brood constantly, doesn’t mean I’m his bloody keeper,” Spike said angrily and followed Gunn. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Promenade_**

Angel walked down the promenade, past venders and entertainers: a juggler, clowns making balloon animals, street merchants, musicians and other pedestrians. He ignored them all. He was thinking about his daydream of Darla. Why had he been dreaming of her lately? She was a constant topic for the last couple of months. Angelus said it wasn’t him who had conjured the images up, so why had Angel? 

Then, there was Spike. He still hadn’t mentioned the dreams to his childe, his mate. He was keeping the visions of Darla a secret from the one person who was connected to him and had a right to know his deepest, darkest thoughts and desires. He hadn’t felt Spike try to penetrate his mind at all since they moved to the hotel. The blonde vampire had kept a respectful distance and not unduly intruded. So, why hadn’t he told Spike about the dreams? The only answer, Angel could come up with was his knowledge of how Spike and Darla felt about each other in the past. 

Angel glanced up to see a blonde woman in a striking red dress. Flashes of his most resent dream ran through his mind like a movie projector. He stopped cold when he recognized her as Darla. _Why is she here? I thought she was dead. I clearly remember staking her a few years back. God, she’s still beautiful. No! Bad thought! I have Spike. I’m mated to Spike. Darla means nothing._ Angel watched her from across the walkway as flashes of the dreams from his past with her went through his mind. 

When he shook his head to clear it, Darla had already walked between two clowns and a guy dressed in a giant hot dog costume. Angel tried to catch up to her, but the crowd of people blocked his view of her for a moment. After they passed, Darla was nowhere to be seen, no matter how hard Angel searched for her in the throng. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Spike had conveniently disappeared the second the trio got back to the hotel. Currently, a new client, Harold Jeakins sat on the couch across from Cordelia and Wesley, nervously fiddling with one of Angel’s business cards. 

“I really need some help. They say he handles things – you know unusual things. I’d like to see him right away.” 

Wesley and Cordelia didn’t know where Angel had gone off to after they left the disciples. Cordelia put on a false smile and lied, “He wants to see you, too – just as soon as he returns from an important case. Why don’t I take a preliminary report and give you a list of convenient payment plans.” 

She eyed Wesley and jerked her head toward the client. It took a moment for the former watcher to catch on, and then he went to her desk, grabbed the sheet and handed it to Jeakins. 

Accepting the paper, Harold went on to explain, “Well, it’s my wife, Claire, she’s really a lovely . . .” 

When the man got choked up, Wesley prodded, “Go on, it’s all right.” 

Harold sniffed. “She gets abducted by aliens, on a regular basis.” 

“Aliens?” Wesley asked surprised. 

“From outer space?” Cordelia clarified just as dumbfounded. 

Harold nodded. “It’s more common than people realize. One minute, she’s there and the next . . . She always comes back in a day or so.” 

Wesley cleared his throat. “What is it you’d like us to do, Mr. Jeakins?” 

Harold inhaled a shuddering breath. “I-I trust Claire. But, I found this receipt from the Franklin Hotel,” he said, handing Cordelia a small slip of paper, “The weekend before last when she was supposed to be in – the Trifid Nebula!” 

Cordelia took the receipt and looked skeptically at Wesley. This man couldn’t be so dense as to believe his wife was abducted by aliens. She was clearly cheating on the poor man and while he still very much loved his wife, he believed anything she told him. At least, that was Cordelia’s way of thinking. 

She gave him a false smile and hoped the man took it as sincere. “I’m sure we can get to the bottom of this.” 

Behind them, Angel entered the hotel from the basement. He looked ragged as if he’d been walking around all night. Without looking up, he went toward his office. He had to find out why Darla would be back. Then, there was Spike. He had to find a way to tell Spike. He cringed when he thought of how his boy might react to the news. Somehow, telling him that his formerly-dusted grandsire was now among the living and haunting his dreams didn’t seem like the best idea right now. He had to think of something though. 

“I mean if it’s not aliens . . .” Harold was saying when he spotted Angel. “Is that . . .?” 

Wesley nodded and Cordelia perked up. “Mr. Jeakins, say hello to your new best friend.” 

Harold stood up to greet the vampire. “Do you think my wife’s cheating on me?” 

Angel kept walking toward his office. “Probably. Where’s Spike?” 

“Upstairs I think,” Wesley answered Angel’s retreating form. 

“Oh, he-he really likes you, he’s jumping right in,” Cordelia chirped. 

“He’s taking the . . .?” Harold asked confused and looked at the duo skeptically. “He didn’t seem that . . .” 

As Cordelia followed Angel, Wesley grabbed Harold’s arm and spun him toward the door, walking with him. “Oh, he’s eccentric,” Wesley explained. “All the great ones are. Sherlock Holmes, Phillip Marlowe . . .” 

“But, those are fictional characters,” Harold commented. 

Wesley patted the man on the back. “Right you are; which gives Angel a leg up when you think about it.” 

Spike came downstairs just as Wesley shut the door. He’d spent most of his time upstairs overcoming his anger at Angel’s behavior earlier by breaking a few things and then cleaning up after his outburst. Both men went to Cordelia’s workstation as she sat down to enter Harold’s information into the computer. 

“That was a terrific way to treat our customers,” she called out to Angel. “Especially, since we have so many of them.” 

Angel moved up behind her. He scented the air around her and his smoldering eyes met Spike’s. He was relieved to see that his childe was physically fine. Spike licked his lips when he saw the look in his Sire’s eyes. Wesley cleared his throat as a distraction from the sexual and emotional tension that erupted when the vampires were in such close proximity to each other. 

“See his file?” Cordelia pointed out, oblivious to the exchange. Angel leaned closer as if to get a better look at the screen and started scenting her hair. She smelled like lilacs and lavender. He glanced up at Spike to see his childe’s curious gaze. 

“He has Visa, MasterCard and a problem. He’s our target audience! But, if you want to be rude, I guess it’s your shop.” When he didn’t acknowledge her she inquired, “Angel?” He started to touch her hair and bury his nose in it. “What are you . . .? What . . .? Personal bubble, personal bubble!” She jumped out of her chair and ran behind Spike as if he would save her. 

Spike glanced back at her and chuckled softly. He never thought he’d see the day when Cordelia Chase would want his protection. He smirked at Angel. “Stand back you monster. I’ll protect the lady with my dying breath!” 

“You have no breath,” Angel commented dryly. 

Rolling up his sleeves, Wesley stepped in and said, “I need to speak to you, man to man. Cordelia, you may not want to be here for this.” After all the bravado waned, Wesley asked meekly, “Was it something I did?” 

Cordelia pointed at Angel from behind Spike. “He was feeling my hair.” 

“What?” Wesley asked surprised. 

Spike turned and put his arm around her shoulders, twirling a lock around his fingers. “Well, it is quite soft and silky, princess. I wonder what it’s like to tug on it during – Ow!” Before he could finish his statement, Cordelia jammed her heel into his instep. 

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to,” Angel stammered. “I-I’ve been so out of it – lately, because of her. I saw her – here in town last night.” 

“Her who?” Spike asked. He had noted Angel’s strange moods of late. But, he hadn’t seen any particular woman catch his interest lately. However, he had notice a darker side of his Sire come out during sex, but he had thought that was due to Angelus. 

Cordelia shook her head adamantly. “Oh, no, not that again. Look, I like Buffy as much as the next . . .” 

“Since when have you ever – oof!” Spike was asking when she elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Not Buffy, Darla,” Angel admitted. 

“Darla, the vampire? Your Sire?” Wesley asked with a raised brow. 

Angel paced the room, avoiding Spike’s watchful gaze. He didn’t want to see the hurt and disappointment in his childe’s eyes after what he was about to confess to Spike, to all of them. He wasn’t completely unaware of his own mood swings. Dreaming of Darla had confused him, turned him inside-out: all the shared memories, the teasing, and then turning his arousal from it on Spike. As much as the blonde vampire liked to play dumb, his childe, William, was smart. He would see past any contrived excuse for his recent behavior. God, this was hard. 

Taking a breath, Angel explained as he paced. “I’ve been dreaming about her like crazy. The dreams have been so . . . I thought I was losing my,” he chuckled hysterically, “my mind. But, she’s back, she’s alive.” 

Wesley furrowed his brow trying to understand Angel’s rambling. “What you’re saying is impossible. You staked her to dust three and a half years ago.” 

“I know that,” Angel growled. “I also know it was her!” 

Wesley shook his head. His boss must be hallucinating. “Vampires don’t come back from the dead.” 

“I did and I saw her! I’m not crazy!” Angel said obstinately. 

“Where?” Wesley asked. 

“Right between the clowns and the big, talking hot dog,” Angel replied. They looked at him strangely. “Walking on the promenade,” he clarified. 

“You said yourself you’ve been having dreams. Maybe it’s guilt over killing your Sire . . .” Wesley surmised. 

“Right, guilt. Who loves guilt like you love guilt?” Cordelia agreed. “You know what you need? You need to go back to work. We jut got an exciting new case: could be aliens, could be adultery. It’s a corker!” 

Angel ignored them. “Maybe I’m dreaming about her because she’s here . . .” 

“And, maybe you think she’s here because you’re dreaming about her,” Wesley countered. 

“Maybe your dreams have bled into your life when you’re awake?” Spike said. “That’s why you’ve been fucking me nonstop for the past month. You’ve been getting it in your dreams from the Queen Bitch and when you snap out of it, I’m there to fill in for her.” 

“Huh?” Angel was confused. 

“That’s why you’ve kept me around, right?” Spike asked angrily. “You didn’t want me here because you needed me. You wanted me here so I can fill a gap. You’re dreaming of fucking Darla and then fucking me when you’re awake ’cause she’s not here.” Spike walked up to his Sire until they stood toe to toe. “You know, when you started the claims and completed them, I thought . . . _maybe_ . . . after a century, it would be different. That you had changed. Isn’t that what you told me when we met up again, that you’d changed? Well, newsflash, Angel! Under all that soul, you’re still a self-centered, holier-than-thou, drunken, Irish bastard. It’s always about your needs and your pleasures, fuck the other guy.” 

“Why didn’t _you_ use the link between us to find out about Darla?” Angel challenged. 

“’Cause, I made the foolish mistake of _trusting you_ and I didn’t think I _needed to pry_ , bloody pillock!” Spike replied, getting angrier. “I never was good enough for you in the old days and I’m sure as hell not good enough you now, am I? All these months I was with you ’cause I thought the claims meant something to you, that you _needed me_. Boy, was I deluding myself, poncy William just following his Master around, right?” Spike glanced at Cordelia and Wesley and then back at Angel. “Now, we all know that I’m only good enough when you’re awake to take the edge off your fucking dreams of Darla!” 

Spike turned away in anger and stomped over to the staircase. When he got to the top of the small landing, he turned and glared at his Sire. “You know, I can understand dreaming about Buffy; hell, even Dru . . . but, _Darla_?” 

As Spike stormed up the stairs, Angel looked dazedly at the empty space. _What the hell just happened?_ He thought he was prepared for Spike’s anger. He was even prepared for a physical fight. But, his childe had merely said his piece and walked off in anger. He looked at his friends’ equally shocked faces and _knew_ he had to talk to Spike before the blonde vampire did anything. 

“Excuse me,” Angel said curtly and ran up the stairs, Cordelia and Wesley staring behind him. 

Angel made it to the third floor just in time to see Spike slam the door to their room. _Our room! Meaning it belongs to both of us._ Angel tried to open the door but found it locked. He gripped the doorjamb and rested his forehead against the panel, calling through the door. “Spike, I’m sorry. I didn’t know _how_ to tell you about the dreams.” When he received no answer he tried again. “Come on, Spike, what are you doing?” 

“’m leaving. I know when I’m not wanted. I’m not a complete idiot!” Spike answered. 

“What? Where are you going?” Angel asked with a hint of pleading in his voice. 

“Anywhere but here,” Spike replied through the door. “I know I’m love’s bitch, but that doesn’t mean I’m gullible enough to be railroaded by Darla . . . again!” 

“Spike! We’re mated, you can’t leave!” Angel yelled through the door. 

A moment later, the panel gave out under Angel’s forehead and he nearly fell into the room when Spike wrested the door open. The dark vampire blinked and stared into the beautiful, crystal blue eyes that were so full of anger and pain that it made his heart constrict in his chest. He dared to look down and saw Spike holding his duffel bag. 

Spike had heard Angel’s words about being mated and got even angrier. Like that meant anything to the soddin' bastard. As far as he was concerned in his present state, Spike _knew_ he had been used as a rebound for a wet dream. He was right when he told Angel: _demons don’t change_. The arrogant bastard would never change. Everything and everyone came before Spike in Angel’s book. He was just here for sexual release. _Well, no more!_

“Mated? That’s a laugh. Tell you what mate, when you figure out what that means, you let me know!” Spike said furiously. He pushed past Angel and walked down the hall. “Until then, I’ll be in Sunnyhell!” 

“Spike, wait!” Angel called after him as he followed him. 

When he caught up with his childe, Spike was kissing Cordelia on the cheek and shaking hands – _actually_ shaking hands – with Wesley, telling him to “Give Charlie-boy my best.” 

“Spike, you don’t have to leave!” Angel said. 

Spike turned sorrowful eyes to his Sire. “You don’t want me. When you figure out what you do want, you know where to find me.” With that, his childe walked out of the hotel through the basement entrance. 

“Oh, God, ohgodohgodohgodohgod, A Ghrá mo Chroí,” Angel said mournfully as he fell to knees in the lobby of his hotel. 

Spike was gone. The only trace of him was the lingering scent of smoke and leather. Angel looked around the cavernous room, completely lost. When he heard a car engine rev by the hotel, unnoticed tears slid down his cheeks. He took comfort in the knowledge that he was still tied to his childe. The claims were forever in place. It was his only consolation. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_**

Darla’s lips were curled into a smug smile. She had done it again. She couldn’t break the claims, but she managed to drive a wedge between Angel and Spike. Even after a century the two vampires were so easy to rile. She felt Lindsey’s eyes on her. “He’s falling apart,” she commented. 

“That’s wonderful,” Lindsey replied enthusiastically. “Unhinging a man with all his strengths and weaknesses takes a lot of work.” 

Darla sighed. The mortal still didn’t get it. She may have let them use her to get to Angel, but while she was still had control over Angel’s dreams, she had her own games to play with the shadow of her favored childe. Even if she was successful in sparking Angel’s arousal in his dreams, he still turned to Spike for release. That irked her more than anything. Angel still turned to _Spike_ for his needs. 

“I created a lot of those strengths and weaknesses,” she stated flatly. “I think I have a pretty good handle on them.” 

Lindsey smirked as he moved closer to her. “We’re counting on that. You’ve given us more information on Angel than we had when he first got here. Nobody knows him,” he dropped a manila envelope on his desk, “better than you do. Especially, the side we’re interested in.” 

Darla took a step closer to the lawyer. “So, what is the plan exactly? I tease him to death?” 

“We don’t want him dead. We want him dark. And, there’s no better way to a man’s dark side than to awaken his . . . _nastier_ urges, is there?” Lindsey asked. 

Darla ignored him and looked down at his artificial hand. “He did that to you. What’s it feel like?” 

“It doesn’t feel like anything,” Lindsey replied with no emotion. 

Darla moved to touch it. “Can I?” Without waiting for an answer, she reached out and stroked the prosthetic appendage. “It’s very smooth,” she commented as she looked at him. “You don’t feel anything?” 

Lindsey swallowed the lump in his throat. “Not in my hand.” She smiled and took a step back. “How is it, seeing him again?” he asked. 

Darla flustered for a second and turned away from the lawyer. “It’s strange.” 

“He betrayed you,” Lindsey pointed out. 

Darla chuckled coldly and played with the scales on a statue of Lady Justice. “Everyone betrays you. That’s not what eats at you in the long winter’s night.” 

“Yeah? What does?” Lindsey asked as he watched her. 

She looked at the statue intently, refusing to let the mortal see her distress over Angel. In truth, she knew Angel was lost to her when she felt his tie to Spike, but that hadn’t stopped her from wrecking havoc on their new relationship. “Missed opportunities. He got a soul and it sickened me. All that power was wasted on a whiny, mopey do-gooder.” She pulled her hand away from the statue angrily, making the scales sway. “God, I could eat his eyeballs.” 

“Our plans for Angel are a little more long term than that. But, if you can’t help yourself, then, by all means, be my guest,” Lindsey said sardonically. 

Darla whipped around and smirked at him. “You’re fun for a human.” 

Lindsey took the compliment with pride and arrogance. “I have a particular interest in this guy – a lot of people do.” 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike walked into the house and slammed the door. As he carried his duffel bag to the bedroom he fumed over what happened in L.A. The further he drove from his Sire the more painful it was. They hadn’t been separated in nearly six months and it was agonizing. 

He tried to bury the pain under anger as he unpacked his bag, but Angel’s wounded expression kept flickering through his mind. Why should the ponce be wounded, he was the one having the dreams of Darla. Spike scoffed at the idea that it was Darla of all people. 

Throwing the empty bag back in the closet, he went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Opening the empty fridge, he made a note to stock up on blood later and headed back to the bedroom where he stripped down to nothing and crawled into the empty bed. 

He hadn’t slept in an empty bed in months. The loneliness was a shock to the system after having been around people all this time. He missed bickering with Cordelia and trading English anecdotes with Wesley. The former Watcher was wary of him in the beginning, but over the last few months, they’d come to respect one another. He even missed Gunn, though he’d only fought with the young hunter a few times and Gunn had tried to kill him when they first met. 

He would never admit it out loud, but he missed Angel terribly. That still didn’t give his Sire a pass on using him to sate his dream-induced lust. But, he hadn’t been away from Angel since he’d been called down to L.A. to help with Cordelia. Recent memories of living with the seer, antagonizing her resident ghost, his punishment at Madam Dorion’s for using Angel’s credit card, visiting Faith, the hotel, haunted him. He tried to shake the thoughts away and prayed for sleep. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Franklin Hotel_**

It had taken Cordelia and Wesley a while to get Angel up off the floor and back to work. A champion’s job waited for no personal crisis. Now, he was just angry, angry at himself for driving Spike away, and at Darla, if she indeed was still alive and not just invading his dreams. 

They were working surveillance on Harold Jeakins’ wife in the Franklin Hotel. Cordelia was undercover as a waitress, wearing a skimpy yellow uniform and Wesley was trying to pose as a guest just reading the paper in the lobby as he took pictures of the subject and her liaison. 

Cordelia picked up some empty glasses and walked past a blonde woman and a guy wearing a repairman’s uniform. While the couple was caught up in each other, she slid a pile of napkins with a tiny microphone hidden between them across the countertop so it would pick up their conversation that Angel was listening in on from a distance. 

As she set the microphone in place, Cordelia overheard the man say, “Are you sure about this, right in the middle of the day?” 

Claire giggled and leaned into the man. “Marty, the aliens abduct me when the mood hits and the mood hit pretty hard this morning right about the time Harold left for work.” 

“No kidding, yeah?” Marty chuckled. 

Angel was hidden behind a planter as he listened to Claire giggle into his earpiece. “Of course if you’re not in the mood . . .” 

“No, no,” Marty denied. “I’m in the mood.” 

Wesley sat reading the newspaper and lifted a tiny camera to his eye and snapped a picture of the couple. 

Marty slid his hand up Claire’s skirt and said, “I’m definitely in the mood. I’m going to abduct you right now and conduct my own probe.” Claire giggled at that. The man turned serious. “It’s just I still got a lot of repairs . . .” 

Angel glowered at the small tape recorder in his hand. 

“Well, I hope nothing important is broken,” Claire teased. 

“No, no. It all works,” Marty laughed. 

Claire stood up. “So let’s go upstairs.”  
  
Angel shook his head. The woman was definitely cheating on her husband and rather than tell the poor man, she would rather lie and tell him that she was abducted by aliens on a regular basis. Contrary to his own dreams, he hadn’t cheated on Spike since he started the claims. Granted, he wasn’t a saint where faithfulness was involved, but he couldn’t listen to this anymore. 

Angel came out from behind the planter and went to intercept the couple. As he passed Wesley, who was still snapping pictures, he pulled the camera out of the watcher’s hand. Then, he trailed the couple. 

“Claire, hold on,” Angel called out. 

Claire stopped in her tracks, startled when Angel blocked her path. “Do I . . . know you?” 

Cordelia and Wesley watched in disbelief as Angel said, “I’ve been listening. I was over there behind some plant with this machine.” He took the earphone out of her ear. “Recording you two while my associates here,” he gestured towards his companions. Cordelia gave them a wave as Wesley retreated behind his newspaper. Angel went on, “Have been tailing you around all day taking pictures. I don’t like doing this. It’s crass. Your husband knows. Go home. Tell him the truth. Work it out or . . . leave. I don’t care. But this . . .?” Angel tossed the camera at the couple and Marty caught it. After a brief look at each other, he and Claire parted ways. Angel went in the other direction as Cordelia and Wesley fell into step with him. 

“What was that?” Cordelia asked incredulously. “We had a paying client.” 

“Not everything is worth getting paid for,” Angel growled. 

“That’s easy to say when you don’t need food to survive,” Cordelia shot back. 

Angel angrily slapped his recording equipment against Wesley’s chest, making the watcher grunt. Just then, he spotted Darla getting up from a chair across the lobby of the hotel. 

“That’s her,” he growled. He walked faster until he caught up with Darla and blocked her path as she walked out while going through her purse and bumped into him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry . . .” she politely apologized. 

Angel sized her up with yellow eyes as he growled, “I guess you didn’t take that who dust to dust thing to heart, huh?” He snatched her wallet and flipped it open to search through it. “What are you trying to do . . . pass as human?” 

“Excuse me,” Darla said sarcastically as she snatched her wallet back and stuffed it in her purse. 

“I know your voice.” Angel’s own voice was deadly calm. He leaned closer and scented her. “I can smell you.” 

“Uh oh,” Cordelia said fearfully as she took in the scene. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Darla stammered. “Now, just leave me alone.” 

She tried to pass him, but Angel grabbed her shoulders and jerked her back. His fingers were flexing into her shoulders as he tried to reign in his anger. “I don’t know what kind of game you’re trying to play, but you’re not going to win.” 

“Angel, I really think . . .” Wesley tried to intercede, but the vampire ignored him. 

A security guard saw the confrontation and stepped up. “Is everything all right?” 

“N-no. This man, he’s trying to,” Darla stumbled over her tongue. “My name is D’Etta Kramer. My husband is outside right now getting our car. I don’t know anyone named Darla.” 

“I know it’s you,” Angel growled. “I know you’re not going out into that sun anytime soon.” 

The security guard tried to pull Angel away, but the vampire shrugged him off as if he were a fly. Darla’s eyes widened at the show of strength and ran from him, screaming for her husband. 

Angel was set to follow her when Wesley grabbed his arm and held him back from the sunlight. He shook off the watcher’s hand. The whole time he was being restrained, he tracked Darla as she ran towards a beam of sunlight shining through the front doors. A well-dressed man caught her in his arms. “Are you okay?” 

Darla nodded and looked back towards Angel. He stared back in shock as she was seemingly fine standing in the sun. He didn’t know how the hell that was possible. The last he knew, Darla had been a vampire. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

The car ride home was eventful in the fact that Angel grumbled the whole way. He was resolute in his belief that that was indeed Darla and not the woman she claimed to be. He should know, she had haunted his dreams often enough over the last month or so. She was the reason Spike had left him. She was the reason for his fucking curse. Once he finally dealt with her, he was going to get Spike back, even if he had to tie his boy up, drag him back, shackle him down and force Spike to listen to him. 

Angel, Cordelia and Wesley entered the lobby. Well, Angel stomped in purposefully, Wesley walked in haggard, and Cordelia limped due to a broke heel on one of her shoes. 

“That was really fun,” Cordelia said sarcastically. “The humiliation. Running from the hotel security guys, and the nifty little outfit seemed to tell so many conventioneers, 'Pet me, I’m a whore.'” 

Angel ignored Cordelia’s tirade and moved around behind the reception desk to search for the phone book. Grabbing it, he flipped through the pages. 

Wesley leaned up against the desk with a satisfied expression. “It wasn’t pleasant but at least, there’s a silver lining.” 

Cordelia looked at Wesley as if he’d gone daft. “What silver lining?” 

“Well, the woman walked into direct sunlight. Obviously, she’s not a vampire. Obviously, Angel made a mistake,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“You think?” Cordelia inquired. 

Wesley was complacent when he said, “We’ll just put our heads together and help him come to grips with this thing.” He turned to Angel, who up until now was still ignoring them in favor of finding Darla. “You’re among friends; we’re not going to condemn you.” 

“Right,” Cordelia agreed. Then, she turned on Angel with, “You’re crazy, you need professional help!” 

“It _was_ Darla,” Angel persisted. “She’s back . . . and she’s _human_ now. But, I know her scent.” 

Wesley scoffed at the very notion that someone can know another that way. “Angel, you can’t just . . . _sniff_ a person and know . . .” 

Angel cut Wesley off when he leaned closer and scented him. “You had sex last night, with a bleached blonde.” 

The former watcher was taken aback. “Good Lord, how’d you . . .?” 

Cordelia looked at them funny. “That’s unbelievable. I didn’t think you _ever_ had sex.” 

Angel slammed the phone book shut. “She’s not in here.” 

“Who, Darla?” Cordelia asked. 

“D’Etta Kramer,” Angel corrected, “The person she’s pretending to be.” He turned to Wesley. “Run a title deed search. See if you can find an address for a D’Etta and Stephen Kramer. I’m going to try some other avenues.” 

“ _Okay_ ,” Cordelia answered. 

Satisfied, Angel walked away and then turned back. “Wesley, you got any money? I’ll need a few bucks for the cover charge.” 

Wesley’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Cover charge? You’re going to . . .” 

“Do whatever it takes to get Spike back,” Angel finished.


	7. Chapter 21-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

__

## Chapter 21-B: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 4)

__

**_Los Angeles, Caritas_**

After singing Wang Chung and then apologizing to the audience for the dreadful rendition, Angel cornered the Host at a table. He flopped down in the seat and glared menacingly across the table at the green demon. 

“Tell me about Darla,” he demanded. 

“Woah,” the Host leaned back in his seat away from the dark vampire. “Give me a sec. You’re sending out some family-sized vibes. My fillings are still humming.” He held his near-empty glass as he continued to watch Angel and called out to the bartender, “Hey, Rico! Top off my Sea Breeze, earn my everlasting devotion, huh?” After the bartender came over to collect the glass, Lorne continued, “I saw lots of things. You are at a crucial junction, big guy.” 

“So talk,” Angel growled. 

“So . . . no,” the Host replied. 

Angel’s brows furrowed in confusion. The whole idea was to sing and the Host told you what was going on, only he wasn’t. “What do you mean ‘no’? You won’t tell me anything?” 

The Host merely looked at him. “I can tell you you’re headed into trouble with a capital ‘troub’. Let her go, bro.” 

“I can’t. She made Spike go away,” Angel snapped. “What the hell do you care anyway? You’ve got murderous demons in here. You give them free advice, but you won’t help me?” 

“Hey, I set people on their paths,” the Host said defensively. “And, this is way off your path, sweetie. Go home.” 

“I don’t have a home to go back to. Spike was my home and now he’s gone!” Angel said. 

“He’s left the city, true; but he didn’t leave existence. He’s still part of you,” the Host said. 

“And, I’ll get him back after you tell me where Darla is,” Angel growled as he leaned closer. 

The Host didn’t seem to be bothered by the snarling and stated calmly, “I _know_ you’re not going to start anything in here. You’re a good boy.” He stood up and offered, “Have a drink before you go. It’s on me.” 

When the Host walked away without giving him any answers, Angel’s forehead dropped on the table with a thump. He had to find Darla so he could wring her neck for haunting him and then maybe ripping her throat out for driving Spike away just as they had fallen into a pattern. Maybe after dancing in her blood, he’d take the remains to show Spike that he wasn’t as tied up with his Sire as his childe thought. Angel fished out his cell phone and dialed the hotel number. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

The telephone rang and Cordelia answered it. “Angel Investigations, we solve big problems for small prices.” 

“It’s me. Did you get an address?” Angel asked bluntly. 

Cordelia covered the receiver with her palm and hissed at Wesley, “It’s him!” She went back to the call and said tentatively, “Angel, Wesley and I think you really need to . . .” 

Angel cut her off with a growl. “Cordelia, address . . . now.” 

“Uh, D’Etta and Stephen Kramer own a home a 1409 Galloway in Studio City,” she said apprehensively. 

The second the words were out of her mouth the line went to dial tone. She looked at the phone as if it were alien to her and put it back on the base. “He hung up on me.” 

“You _really_ stood up to him,” Wesley said sarcastically as he yanked open a drawer in the file cabinet. Then, he mimicked her, “‘Next time I talk to him, I won’t weenie out like you, Wesley.’ Ha!” 

She spared a glance at him. “Don’t start with me – and if I sound like that, shoot me.” 

Just then, Wesley removed a large pistol from the file cabinet. Cordelia squeaked when she saw it and laughed nervously. “I was joking!” 

Wesley pursed his lips together in irritation. “It’s not for _you_. It’s a tranquilizer gun.” 

“You mean if Angel really does go off his rock like he’s done before?” Cordelia inquired. “Do you think that’ll do it?” 

Wesley thought about it for a moment. “I better call Gunn.” 

Cordelia smirked and silently pushed the phone towards Wesley and he picked up the receiver. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale_**

Spike shuffled along the sidewalk in downtown Sunnydale. He was utterly depressed. em >Stupid soddin' claims. He had been perfectly fine living his evil, ne’er-do-well lifestyle and then Angel had to reassert himself into Spike’s life, turn it upside-down, make Spike actually care, give him hope that things would work out and then _bam_ , Angel yanked the carpet out from under him by confessing to dreaming of the ice queen. 

He thought he could stay home, but everything reminded him of his Sire, mostly because the furniture and accessories were bought with Angel’s money. When he had initially gone on the spending spree he had thought it was a way to rile the old man. Now, it wasn’t so fun anymore, not without Angel there to hang it over the elder vampire’s head. 

Spike was headed towards Willy’s Bar to drown his depression when he passed the Magic Box and saw a trio of demons standing outside the door. With a quick look inside, he saw more fighting the Scooby gang. _What was going on now? Couldn’t the Slayer take **one** night out of her Slaying and **not** get into any trouble that I have to bail her out of?_ Spike sighed and went around the back to enter the building. 

Once he was inside, he followed punching noises to Buffy’s workout room. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched her fight. She broke out of a demon’s grasp and shoved it backward, off of her. As she stood up, a second demon grabbed her around the waist from behind. 

Spike rolled his eyes as he watched the first demon get up from the floor and go after her. He sighed in exasperation and rushed forward. Tackling the first demon, he pulled it aside, landing on the floor on his with the demon on top of him. _Oh yeah, this day was getting better and better_. He hadn’t been in Sunnydale twenty-four hours and already he was in a fight because of the Slayer. 

Buffy punched the second demon behind her, then flipped it over her shoulder, grabbed it and shoved it against the wall as hard as she could. It slumped down to the floor. She looked around the room for anything else, but saw nothing. She ran out of the room past Spike who was still on the floor strangling the first demon. 

“You’re welcome!” he called after her. 

Buffy entered the main shop just as Anya was searching the room with wild eyes and swinging her weapon randomly. “Where’d it go?!” 

Giles reeled back suddenly as the invisible demon punched him. Buffy was still searching the room for the demons. Anya retreated behind the counter with her weapon raised cautiously. 

“It’s over there!” Xander yelled and pointed in the direction of a stack of papers falling to the floor. 

“How many are there?” Giles asked. 

“I’ve already been injured once this month!” Anya said petulantly. 

“Shut up!” Buffy yelled. 

Just then, everyone froze. The front door opened and Tara walked in looking anxious. “Buffy, behind you!” she warned. 

Buffy turned just as an invisible demon grabbed her and threw her onto a table. She rolled off the other side of it and onto the floor. 

Back in the training room, the demon punched Spike in the face several times and sent the blonde flying backwards where he hit the wall. Noticing the weapon rack, he got to his feet and grabbed a short-handled scythe. The demon rushed at Spike, but he kicked its legs out from under it and attacked it with the scythe. 

Having dispatched the demon, Spike went out to the main room to see what the damage report was. Buffy was looking around for the demon, even though it was standing right in front of her. “Tara, where is it? Can you see it?” 

“Oh, God,” Spike heard Tara whisper. 

The blonde witch stepped forward as the demon punched Buffy in the face. The Slayer returned the punch and started to fight again. Tara stopped in the middle of the room and started a spell. Spike wondered what was going on and what Tara had done that she was apparently trying to undo. 

Tara started chanting, “Blind Cadria, lift you veil. Give evil form.” The demon fighting Buffy turned to glare at Tara for the interference. “Break my spell.” 

A flash light zapped through the room and suddenly Buffy could see the demon as it ran at Tara and knocked her down. Then, the demon turned back to Buffy. She instantly punched it. It grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. She rolled away from it and got to her feet. 

At that moment, Tara’s father walked into the shop followed by Tara’s brother and cousin. The demon stood over Tara, poised to attack and snarled at the interruption. 

“Tara,” her father intoned. 

The demon looked up and rushed toward Mr. MacLay. He fell backward onto the floor. Buffy tackled the demon to the ground and broke its neck. Mr. MacLay stared at the scene in horror and irritation. 

“What is God’s name is that?” he asked incredulously. 

Spike decided to make his presence known by answering. “Lei-ach demon. Fun little buggers, big with the marrow-sucking.” 

Mr. MacLay got to his feet and stared down at his daughter who was still sitting on the floor looking guilty. 

“I don’t understand,” he said. 

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the blonde witch. “I’m not sure I do either.” 

“I’m sorry,” Tara stumbled over an apology. “I’m s-s-so sorry. I was – I was trying to hide.” Willow knelt down beside Tara. She turned sad eyes up to her girlfriend. “I didn’t want you to see . . . what I am.” 

“What?” Willow asked confused. 

“What do you mean what you are?” Buffy asked. 

Tara tried to find the best way to explain but came up short. 

“Demon,” Mr. MacLay said accusingly. “The women in our family . . . have _demon_ in them. Her mother had it. That’s where the magic comes from. We came to take her home before,” he looked around at the carnage and sighed heavily. “Well, before things like this started happening.” 

Giles was surprised that someone as shy and sweet as Tara was would do such a spell. “You cast a spell on us to keep us from seeing your . . . demon side. That’s why we couldn’t see our attackers.” 

Buffy looked back at Dawn and then at Tara. “It nearly got us killed.” 

“I-I’ll go,” Tara stammered as she got to her feet. She glanced surreptitiously at Buffy. “I’m very sorry.” 

“The camper’s outside,” Mr. MacLay said with a smug expression. 

“Wait! Go?” Willow asked. She grabbed Tara’s elbow to stop her. “I – she just did a spell that went wrong. It-it was just a mistake.” 

Mr. MacLay’s brows furrowed in irritated at being thwarted. “That’s not the point and it’s not your concern. She belongs with us. We know how to control her . . . problem.” 

Willow looked distressed at her girlfriend. “Tara . . . look at me.” When the blonde glanced up, Willow went on. “I-I trusted you more than anyone in my life. Was all that just a lie?” 

“No!” Tara sobbed. 

“Do you want to leave?” Willow asked. 

“It’s not your decision, young lady,” Mr. MacLay said angrily. 

“I know that!” Willow snapped at him and then turned back to Tara. “Do you want to leave?” 

Tara shook her head and then cowered when she heard her father’s voice. 

“You’re going to do what’s right, Tara. Now, I’m taking you out of here before somebody _does_ get killed. The girl belongs with her family. I hope that’s clear to the rest of you,” he said with an air of superiority. 

“It is,” Buffy answered. “If you want her, Mr. MacLay, you can go ahead and take her.” 

Willow looked anxiously at Tara as the blonde’s shoulders slumped as if she had expected things to be this way. Mr. MacLay nodded in satisfaction. But, Buffy surprised them both when she faced him and said, “You just got to go through me.” 

Tara stared at Buffy in amazement. 

“What?” Mr. MacLay asked in disbelief. 

“You heard me,” Buffy said. “You want to take Tara out of here against her will? You got to come through me.” 

“And me!” Dawn spoke up. 

Tara smiled unevenly at Dawn’s tone as the girl joined her sister in staring Tara’s father down. 

“Is this a joke? I’m not going to be threatened by two little girls.” 

“You don’t want to mess with us.” Dawn tried to be menacing. 

“She’s a hair-puller,” Buffy said as if it was a threat. 

Giles joined Buffy, making Tara smile wider when he said, “You’re not just dealing with two little girls.” 

“You’re dealing with all of us,” Xander chimed in. 

“’Cept me,” Spike told them. 

“Except Spike,” Xander amended. 

“I don’t particularly care what happens,” Spike said offhandedly. 

“This is preposterous,” Mr. MacLay said indignantly. “You people have no right to interfere in Tara’s affairs. _We_ are her blood kin! Who the hell are you?” 

“We’re family,” Buffy replied. 

“Dad,” Tara’s brother whined. “Are you gonna let ’em just . . .” He stomped forward and threatened, “Tara, if you don’t get in that car, I swear by God I will beat you down.” 

“And, I swear by your full and manly beard, you’re gonna break something trying,” Xander told him. 

“Well,” Tara’s cousin said arrogantly, “I hope you’ll be happy hanging out with a disgusting demon.” 

Anya raised her hand. “Excuse me. What kind?” 

“What?” 

“What kind of demon is she? There are a lot of different kinds. Some are very, very evil. Others have been considered useful members of society.” Anya smiled proudly and Xander returned it. 

“Well, I-I . . . what does it matter,” Tara’s cousin asked. 

“Evil is evil,” Mr. MacLay stated. 

“Well, let’s just narrow it down,” Anya suggested. 

Spike smirked. “Oh. Why don’t I just make this simple?” 

He sauntered over and tapped Tara on the shoulder. When she turned around, Spike nuzzled against her neck and nipped at it. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. When the blood welled up, he tasted it and closed the wound. He had already stepped back by the time Buffy’s brain told her feet to move. She stalked over to him and punched him in the nose. When Spike went down, yelling at her, Buffy checked Tara for any injuries and found the healing bite. 

“What did you do that for?” Buffy asked accusingly. 

Spike got to his feet and replied angrily, “I had to find out didn’t I?” He glanced around Buffy and told Tara’s family. “She tastes kind of oak-y because she’s a witch and in tune with the earth. But, she’s not a demon.” 

Tara looked at Spike in shock. She held her hand over the bite to ease the pain. She turned to see Willow’s wide-eyed expression of surprise and smiled. She wasn’t a demon? 

“How can you tell, Spike?” Willow asked. 

“Demons are more astringent. After tasting a witch it leaves your mouth dry like you just ate walnuts,” he replied. “I need a drink.” 

Buffy looked skeptically at Spike and turned to Tara’s father to see his face red in anger. 

Spike chuckled. “There’s no demon in her. That’s just a family legend, am I right?” Looking at Mr. MacLay’s expression, Spike imagined smoke coming out of his ears. “Just a bit of spin to keep the ladies in line, I reckon.” He smirked at that. “You’re a piece of work. I like you.” 

“I’m not a demon?” Tara asked still surprised. 

Willow shook her head. “You’re not a demon, just an old-fashioned witch.” 

Tara chuckled nervously. “He bit me.” 

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Spike said as he stalked off to find a drink, still nursing his nose. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Gunn had arrived a few minutes before and was looking at the weaponry on the reception desk. He stared pointedly at the tranquilizer gun and chains. What kind of kinks did Wesley and Cordelia have anyway? 

Wesley caught Gunn’s expression and, with a light tone, explained, “This is all just precautionary. When push comes to shove, Angel’s our – we trust him.” 

Gunn picked up the pistol and looked at it as if it were a snake about to strike. “I see.” 

“It’s not like he turns evil every time he gets this cranky,” Cordelia said brightly. 

“He turns evil?” Gunn asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, there are forces that can make Angel revert to Angelus, the vampire he was before he got a soul,” Wesley explained. 

“Uh huh,” Gunn replied hesitantly. “And, as evil, blood-sucking vampires go, how would you rate Angelus?” 

“Historically as bad as they come,” Wesley replied all too easily for Gunn’s liking. “Especially, when he was with his Sire, Darla.” 

“We’re researching her now to see if maybe she has some kind of resurrection powers,” Cordelia said. She turned to Wesley and asked, “Maybe she was a vampire cat with nine lives or something?” 

Gunn looked at them strangely as they nonchalantly talked about his boss probably going evil. “So, he and Darla together is a bad combo.” 

“Well, they rampaged through half of the known world – until Angel got his soul,” Wesley told him. 

Gunn shuddered at the casual tone in Wesley’s voice and then, Cordelia made it worse by saying, “Imagine Bonnie and Clyde if they’d had one hundred and fifty years to get it right.” 

“Where’s Spike? Shouldn’t he be helping to contain the powder keg that is my boss?” 

Cordelia sighed. “He and Angel got into an argument over Darla and Spike left. He went back to Sunnydale.” 

“Great, so he went back home with his tail between his legs and left us to deal with a pissed off Angel who thinks his party-girl is back?” Gunn digested that bit of information and then asked, “If he gets up to his old tricks, how bad can it get?” 

“Well, he stalked Drusilla, drove her quite literally mad, chased her to a convent and after slaughtering everyone there, turned her,” Wesley said. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Again, Spike was only good enough for muscle. After proving that Tara wasn’t a demon, he left to find that drink. He stopped in at the Bronze to find the Scooby gang dancing the night away and celebrating Tara’s birthday. He wasn’t invited of course. Who would invite a soulless vampire to a birthday party anyway? Angelus had taught him never to expect anything. Vampires didn’t celebrate holidays; they had become archaic traditions lost in human memory. 

Spike fixed a glass of blood and went into the living room. He sat down to watch TV, but stared blankly at the flickering images. The claims were tugging. He had tried hard to ignore Angel’s pull on his senses since he got back. His Sire had chosen Darla over him. That should have been expected. Spike never got what he wanted. He wanted Cecily; she made a mockery of him. He wanted Drusilla, Angelus made sure she was only devout to him. He finally decided to trust and care for his Sire and Angel was dreaming about someone else. 

The claims tugged on him again. Spike growled angrily and yanked back. The tugging persisted until Angelus’ voice slipped into his mind. 

_Why are you ignoring me?_

_For someone who thought there was nothing worth it in my head, you want in bad enough. But, it’s too late. Angel – or you – made your choice. I hope you two are very happy with the joint decision. Now, get the bloody hell out of my head._

_It wasn’t a joint decision. I didn’t bring on the dreams of Darla._

_You expect me to believe that? You were panting at her heels for years. What did you finally grow a spine and see her for the whoring bitch she is?_

There was a mental slap to the back of Spike’s head that had him growling, “Ow!” out loud. 

_Watch who you’re talking to, boy! I may not be on the outside, but I’m still your Sire and I still remember the fireplace poker among other things._

_Yeah, yeah, like you can do any damage to me caged up under a soddin' fluffy soul._

_You go on believing that, boyo. As dark as Angel’s getting now, it won’t take much to get him to agree to shackle and punish your wayward, insolent, spoiled ass._

_Promises, promises. Can’t do much when he’s still chasing after Darla’s cunt again, can he?_

Angelus growled. _Would you shut the fuck up and listen to me?_

_Fine, say what you have to say and get out of my head. I’m sure Angel’s feeling a little catatonic without you there._

_I didn’t give him the dreams of Darla. We were perfectly fine being obsessed with you. Well, I was anyway. He had his own ideas. He started the Sire-claim again; I’m the one that put the mate claim on you. Although, I have no clue how I accomplished that, being in this cage as I am._

_You have your ways of manipulating Angel, I’m sure. You’ve been inside him for a century._

_As I was saying, it wasn’t me that gave him the dreams. But, I can tell you she is alive and she’s human. Angel has the idea that Wolfram & Hart brought her back to torment him._

_You should be overjoyed then. Got Darla back and all, you can finally talk him into gaining that elusive blissful moment and be free to go on with life with her._

_With her? What? Why would I want her?_

_Hello, she’s your Sire, been with her for longer than you known me. Break free of that cage you’re in and you can finally –_

_Spike, shut up. Since when do you know what I want? Now, that you bring it up, is that what you want?_

_I wanted you, you bleedin’ ponce. It was you who didn’t want me! You always put others ahead of me!_

_God damn it! I put a mating claim on you which you agreed to! If I didn’t want you then why would I have done that? I never wanted Darla for my mate, and certainly not Drusilla. I needed someone strong-willed, not self-important or a complete loon._

_You made her that way and you always were narcissistic._

_I know that and there’s a difference between narcissism and making sure you’re the one on top. Look, Angel’s dark. He’s tracking Darla now –_

_Told you –_

_Shut up! He’s tracking her; he has thoughts of killing her and bringing you the remains. I don’t know how that’s going to pan out. But, he’s after her because you left. If you ask me, violence wise, I need the release. All this saving damsels and not drinking the blood or taking the offered sex is sickening. I mean how long does he really think I’ll last being teased that way?_

_Well, that explains why he didn’t chime in when I bit Tara._

_You bit someone?_ Angelus groaned at that thought. _Lucky you._

_Don’t get too excited. It was just a taste test._

_It’s still human blood. It’s been so long since I’ve had human blood._

_A couple of years for you at least, the watcher’s girl I think._

_I didn’t bite her. I snapped her neck._

_Well, that was a waste._

_She was a damn gypsy working to give me this fucking soul. Who gave me this thing anyway?_

_The Slayer’s friend._

_What is it with women?_

_You’re asking the wrong demon._

_Uh-oh._

_What?_

_Angel found Darla. We’re at some house in the suburbs. Ha ha! She’s acting like a little wife._ Angelus guffawed at what he saw through Angel’s eyes. _You should see this!_

_Nah, think I’ll pass. I’ve had my fill of Darla over the years._

_Spike, I just told you he’s out for blood over you. He doesn’t want her. I don’t want her._

_No, thanks, Angelus. I told him when he finally decided what he wanted, he knew where I was and he’s there._

Spike dimmed the connection before Angelus could say anything else. 

**************************

**_Studio City_**

Angel prowled outside the house on Galloway Drive watching Darla and Stephen carry the dinner dishes to the kitchen and out of his line of sight. As he waited, Angelus popped up in his head. 

_So, what’s the plan?_

_Ah! Where have you been?_

_Talking to Spike. He’s still upset. You really did a number on him with those Darla dreams. Gonna take a lot of begging to get him back_ , Angelus said with mild amusement. 

_Did you just pop up to torment me?_

_Just watching the progress of your downward spiral. Got to say it’s entertaining from my vantage point. Who knew the soulful side of me was so deliciously dark. Say, after we finish here, is there any way I can maybe talk you into killing that cop friend of yours. She annoys me, acting all superior. I would love to get a chance to break her._

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because, I said so. Look, damn it, I’m the one on the outside and I’m trying to get Spike back and if that means confronting Darla and throttling her, I’ll do it. Now, either help me or shut up._

Just then, Angel heard dishes crashing to the floor, Stephen scream and sounds of an assault. Darla’s voice yelled, “Help me!! Somebody help me! Let him go, please! Oh God!!” 

Angel burst through the front door and rushed in to see Darla huddled over Stephen’s body, crying, with a big bruise on her cheek. She saw Angel and scrambled back against the wall, begging, “Don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me!” 

Angel glanced down at the man’s body. There was blood on his throat and he was very dead. Darla was still cowering against the wall crying, “What did you . . . he was my husband! No, please don’t hurt me!” 

At that moment, two cops rushed in with their guns drawn aiming them at Angel. Darla threw herself over Stephen’s body, sobbing, “What did you do? _What did you do?!_ ” 

“Turn and face the wall,” one of the cops ordered. Angel turned around with his hands up. “Drop to your knees. Do it!” 

Angel growled at Darla, “You’ll pay for this,” before he took off with both cops firing at him. He took a couple of hits as he jumped straight up through an attic access door in the ceiling. 

“He’s in the attic – stay with him,” one of the officers radioed to the team outside. 

At that, more officers barged into the house to see Darla still wailing over Stephen’s body. The officer in charge gave out his orders to seal the house and ordered for the SWAT team. Just then, they heard running across the roof and then a dark figure fall off the side. The officers ran outside in pursuit. Darla watched with a slight smile on her face. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike had lain down on the couch watching something on Nick-at-Nite when he convulsed and pain shot through his back. He bolted upright and gasped. _What the hell was Angel doing?_ Instinctively, he tried to breathe through the pain and panicked when the pressure refused to go away. 

_Angel! What the . . .?_

Angel ran until he lost the cops and then ducked into the shadows of a tree alcove. Once he was sure he was in the clear he answered. 

_Spike? Thank God. Are you okay?_

_I can’t breathe!_

Angel sighed in relief. _Spike, you don’t need to breathe. Stop it._

_What is going on down there?_

_Darla’s got some kind of game going on here. I was running from the cops when they shot me._ Angel became more frantic. _She’s alive, Spike. They brought her back as human and she’s here. It wasn’t just my dreams. She’s here!_

_They who?_

_Wolfram & Hart_, Angel growled. 

_You still want her._

_I want to punish her for what she’s done. She violated my dreams. She’s tormenting me now. She’s the reason. She’s always been the reason._

_For what?_

_For everything. She’s the reason I have this curse. She’s the reason Angelus was insane the last time he was out. If she hadn’t given him that Gypsy, he wouldn’t have been trapped all that time._ Angel mentally grabbed Spike’s shoulders and shook him. _She’s the reason you’re away from me. If it wasn’t for her . . ._

_You wouldn’t be a vampire_ , Spike answered. _You wouldn’t have made me and Dru and Penn and that sailor git._

_Spike! I have to do something, she’s driving me crazy._

_Angelus kind of told me what was going on._

_What? When the hell did Angelus grow a heart and become an intermediary?_

_Angelus was a people person._

Angel scoffed. _He was a people person all right. He ate an all-girls choir once . . . and a couple of altar boys._

_Why does that not surprise me?_

_I have to go Spike. I have to find Darla._

_We’re back to that coldhearted bitch again?_ Spike gave an exaggerated sigh. 

_Spike_ Angel groaned tiredly, but Spike had already cut the connection. 

_Boy, you really know how to fuck things up. I just got him talking to you again and you went and did that and you call me the unfeeling one_ , Angelus commented. 

_Shut up!_

When Angel was certain Angelus wouldn’t say anymore, he doubled back toward Darla’s house where Kate Lockley was walking beside Darla outside. The police were still around the house. 

“I don’t understand.” Darla sounded mystified. “They shot him . . . how’d he get away?” 

“Adrenaline,” Kate said by way of explanation. “They chased him for sixteen blocks. Don’t worry, he’s long gone. He can’t hurt you now. One of my officers told me you recognized this man, that his name was Angel . . .” 

“Tha-that’s what he called himself,” Darla said nervously. “He-he started following me a few weeks ago. H-he said he helped the helpless. I told him that I didn’t need any help. He kept calling me . . . Darla. He said he knew me – or this Darla – from a long time ago. Today, we were having lunch at the Franklin Hotel and he showed up again. Then, he came here. I told him to j-just stay out – that I was calling the police, but he just b-broke in! And – this is going to sound crazy; there was something wrong with his face. H-h-he was – was biting.” 

Kate’s lips were a grim line. “It is not crazy. I want you to know: I will find him and he will pay for what he did,” she declared. 

Looking at Kate through tearful eyes, Darla said, “Thank you, detective.” 

Kate excused herself to talk to a couple of officers nearby. Just then, hands reached down from the tree above Darla. A hand clamped over her mouth and an arm snaked around her waist, lifting her straight up into the tree. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Gunn was pacing the lobby while Cordelia and Wesley were researching. 

“Are you all right,” Cordelia asked the hunter. 

“Yeah. I’m just adjusting to the idea that this good guy vampire I work for can go bad,” Gunn replied. 

“It takes a little time. We’ve all been through it,” Wesley said hoping to reassure him. 

“Ninety-nine percent of the time he’s good, and he’s done a lot for us,” Cordelia added. 

Gunn looked at the two of them skeptically. “There’s nothing I respect more than loyalty.” 

Cordelia smiled brilliantly as Wesley said, “That’s good to hear.” 

“But, if the bad Angel walks through that door I will kill him in two seconds flat,” Gunn said seriously. 

Just then, the door burst open. Gunn pulled out a stake only to see the SWAT team and Kate barge in. He quickly pocketed the weapon and watched them warily. 

“Where is he?” Kate demanded. 

“He’s not here,” Cordelia answered sarcastically. 

Kate ordered her team into action. “Basement, attic, every room. He’s extremely dangerous; bullets won’t necessarily do the trick. Everyone’s on channel two. If you see him, you call me.” 

The team broke up into groups: some heading upstairs, to the basement and the gardens. 

“I don’t suppose you have a warrant to go along with this little search?” Wesley asked irritably. 

“Seeing as how he just murdered Stephen Kramer and kidnapped his wife, I think I’ve got probable cause,” Kate sneered. 

“He wouldn’t . . . Angel could never do a thing like . . .” Cordelia stumbled over her words trying to defend her friend. 

“He’s not the type of person who who’d . . .” Wesley started to say. 

“In fact he’s not a person at all, is he?” Kate eyed them derisively. “You guys want to help yourselves out here or go down with the boss?” 

Cordelia and Wesley’s only response was to cross their arms in front of them and remain silent. 

“So be it,” Kate shrugged just as she spotted Gunn. “New player?” 

“He’s a friend,” Cordelia answered. 

“What’s your friend’s name?” 

“Charles Gunn,” the hunter answered. 

“Let’s see some I.D., Charles,” Kate said annoyed. Gunn handed over his driver’s license. She glanced at it and asked, “Got any priors?” 

“I forget.” 

Kate held the license up. “Montgomery, run the sheet.” 

“Listen, whatever you think Angel did, I’m sure there’s a . . .” Wesley started to say. 

Kate turned on him and asked, “Who’s Darla?” 

**************************

**_Fremont, St. Bridget’s Convent-Turned-Water Tank_**

Angel dragged Darla down the long stairwell and half way through the giant empty water tank before he yanked her around to face him, sizing her up. 

“So, you’re what Wolfram  & Hart brought back in that box,” Angel observed as he walked around her. “And, they brought you back as human.” Darla backed away from him as he slowly advanced on her. “They think I won’t kill one.” She tried to hide behind a pillar when he rushed against the other side and peeked around it at her. “You want to know what I think. I think,” he growled at her. “They don’t know me very well.” 

Darla gasped and tried to make a run for it, but Angel blocked her path. Prowling around her, he examined their surroundings and gave her a sly look. “You feel what this place was before they excavated it? The convent – you remember how much I like convents?” 

Darla looked at him and made the sign of the cross. 

Angel gave a dark, menacing laugh. Inside him, Angelus loved his souled counterpart’s change in mood of late and it was getting better with each passing moment. It made him hard seeing Angel starting to come around to his way of thinking. Too bad Spike wasn’t around so he could whisper what Angel was doing while he fucked his childe. 

“Come on Darla, you and I are too old to play games. I need to talk to the _real_ you,” Angel said as he shifted into his demon and charged her, pushing her up against a pillar. He smirked evilly. “It’s been a long time since I said this to anyone.” He ripped her jacket off her shoulder and bared her neck. “But, you can scream all you want.” 

Angel lowered his mouth to her bare skin and scraped his teeth along her neck. As he started to nuzzle against her, Darla smiled. “Oh. Oh, I’m not going to scream.” She buried her face in his neck. He pulled back and spontaneously kissed her, surprised, but not shocked, by her eager response. 

After a moment, he pulled away and Darla smiled at him. “There’s my boy.” She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back to her for another kiss. 

Angelus growled inside him. This was not how it was supposed to go. Angel was supposed to be strangling her, not kissing her. There better be a point to this kissing. When it didn’t look like Angel was going to stop, Angelus roared. 

_Hey! Remember why we’re here? She made Spike leave! Do you remember Spike, horribly bleached hair, willingly mated to you – us – whatever, and in Sunnydale sulking? I didn’t allow you to come to my side of the tracks just to get laid by my Sire._

Angel muffled a response due to the kissing. Angelus growled and smacked him mentally. 

_Snap out of it, she wasn’t that good of a kisser. You’ve been getting laid for months; you can’t be this hard up for a fuck. Damn it, you gave Spike a leash, should have installed one on yourself. Mr. I-Can-Control-My-Natural-Urges, apparently you can’t! Spike will never forgive you if you don’t stop. Then, I’m going to laugh my ass off when he stakes you in your sleep._

_Spike? Oh, yeah . . ._

_What do you mean ‘oh yeah’?_

Angel ignored him and pried himself away from Darla. “That’s enough!” 

He walked away from her. Being this close to her made his head spin. He still remembered what she was like in the dreams. It wasn’t as if he had forgotten about Spike. He was still on a mission to getting him back. It was just that Darla being the professional prostitute that she was, and familiar on top of that. Not that he made out with every woman he knew . . . okay, Buffy . . . . And that time with Cordy when she inherited the visions from Doyle . . . and Jheira . . . Ah-ha, he hadn’t made out with Kate yet! See? He was perfectly normal. Wait, didn’t he . . . no nothing happened with Rebecca Lowell. 

_You aren’t helping your case_ , Angelus growled. 

Darla had followed him as he tried to get as far away from her as possible. “I’m pretty familiar with the international sign for enough and you’ve got a ways to go!” With that she pushed him up against a pillar and nuzzled him. 

_Well, she always was persistent_ , Angelus observed. 

_Yeah, thanks for that bit of information_ , Angel answered wryly. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her away from him. 

“You’re hurting me.” Darla grinned up at him. “I like it.” 

Angel growled and flung her away. Taking a calming breath, he shifted back to his human guise. Pushing off the pillow, he turned and confronted her. 

“What’s the play, Darla?” he asked. “What kind of game are you running?” 

“Just having a little fun,” she replied petulantly. “I’ve been out of commission too long. You know how that feels.” 

“Wolfram & Hart didn’t bring you back for fun,” Angel stated. “You invaded my dreams, tried to frame me for murder. What’s the big plan, huh? Get me so screwed up I go bad again? You should know me better than that.” 

“Kind of trite, I know,” Darla said. “What do you expect? They’re only human.” 

Angel stepped closer to her and moved into her personal space, his voice menacing and low when he spoke. “You better embrace that mediocrity, honey. You’re talking about your own kind now.” He trailed his fingertips along her collarbone. “You think I don’t know what you’re up to?” His fingers lingered around her neck and Darla sucked in a breath as he started to slowly squeeze and caress the skin at the same time. “You think I won’t make you pay for causing Spike to leave? You’re a weak human now; not my Sire. I could do anything to you to make you suffer for days on end.” 

“I may be human, but I’m still me and I remember everything, Angel. Everything we did. Everything we can do,” she said as she gripped his wrist to make him ease up. 

“Yeah.” Angel smirked at her and ran his fingers through her hair. “But, the bitch is,” he pushed her away, still keeping his hand around her throat. “You have a soul now.” Darla tried to struggle out of his grasp, but her human body was no match for his in strength. “Pretty soon those memories are going to start eating away at you.” Seeing her frightened reaction to him, he bent closer to her ear and whispered, “No matter how hard you try, you won’t be able to escape the truth of what you were.” 

“You can escape, Angel. You can escape it all. Remember what it was like to get lost? Every thought a million miles away, every part of your being alive!” Darla tried to appeal to the demon that she knew was under the surface. 

Angel’s lips twisted into a dangerous smile even she didn’t recognize. “In all your little scheming, you forgot one thing.” He let go of her throat and caressed his hand down her chest as he backed her up against another pillar. “Who do you think is going to protect you from me, hmmm? Lilah? Lindsey? I bet you he’s just dying to get a taste of the vampire you used to be. I bet you have him panting at the bit for it. How long’s it been, a few hundred years and you haven’t changed your act.” His hand trailed down her stomach and back up to caress a finger under the curve of a breast. “No one will save you, Darla. You wanted to bring Angelus out? It pains me to tell you this, really it does. But, Angelus has been closer to the surface this whole time. You can thank Spike for bringing him up.” Angel leaned forward and licked her cheek, feeling her shudder, in fear or arousal, he didn’t care to decipher. “You want to know what I remember. The torture . . . the torment I can inflict. Though, I am a little out of practice, but I’m sure the added pain when I inflict them on your _very human_ body will make up for what you’ve been doing to me!” 

“Angel, please,” Darla gasped out. 

“Ah, begging already? I never thought you would ever have to beg, and so soon.” 

“This isn’t you. You would never be this callous to me. I made you! Angelus would never . . .” Darla said angrily. 

“Angelus has changed, Darla, just as you have. Even if you were turned again, you would still be a weaker demon than me no matter how old you are.” Angel thought about it for a moment. “I got to say, the thought of breaking you is very tempting. Especially, when it was you who drove Spike away.” 

“J-just give me a chance to make you happy, you’ll see,” Darla stammered. 

“You took me places, showed me things, huh? You blew the top off my head. But, you never made me happy,” Angel said in a low voice. 

Darla backed away from him, appalled that he would say such things to her. This wasn’t the demon she knew. He was nothing like the old days, in China or in Sunnydale before he staked her. “But, that . . . that cheerleader did? We were together one hundred and fifty years! We shared everything and you’re saying . . . never?” 

“You couldn’t understand,” Angel started to say. 

“I understand all right,” she snapped. “A guy gets a taste of something fresh and he thinks he’s touching God.” 

“It wasn’t about that!” Angel growled. 

“Oh, you bet your ass it was! There was a time, in the early years, when you would have said I was the _definition_ of bliss!” Darla said angrily. She hated him at that moment for what he insinuated. “Buffy wasn’t happiness. She was just new!” 

Angel chuckled evilly. “You know, you’re getting awfully bent over this.” He prowled toward her and stopped a foot from her. “I couldn’t feel that with you, because I didn’t have a soul.” 

Darla sneered at him. “What a poster child for soulfulness you are. What about Spike then? Did getting to fuck him those two months you were dreaming of me make you happy?” 

When Spike’s name passed through her lips, Angel grabbed her by the hair and pulled back until she was bowed against him. “My relationship with Spike is none of your concern. It never was. He and I have an understanding and until you started your little fucking games, we had a level of trust. If you even think of going after him in any way I will end you – human or not. It makes no difference to me.” 

Darla scowled and wrenched herself away from him at the same time he let her go, causing her to stumble. Then, she did the only thing she could do. She slapped him, scratching furrows in his cheek. 

Angel chuckled darkly and rubbed at the soreness. “You’re going to feel it you know? What you did; that man you got killed.” 

“Please! He was an actor,” she scoffed. 

Angel walked closer but stopped behind her. “I’m serious.” 

“Yeah, like a heart attack,” she said as she turned to look at him. “And about as much fun.” 

“If you hurt anyone else, I’ll kill you,” Angel warned. 

“Will you? Isn’t that against your cub-scout code?” Darla asked. 

“I’ll make an exception. Don’t know if you realized it yet, but the rules have changed since you’ve been away. My soul is still there, but where Wolfram  & Hart are concerned, I have no sympathy, and you’re right there with them.” 

Darla turned and smiled sweetly at him. “You’re going to miss those dreams, honey. You should have heard the things you said in your sleep. Nasty things, Angel. Things like . . .” 

Angel’s hand grabbed her around the throat and squeezed harder yet while still giving her a little air. “Stop!” 

Darla pulled out a cross and pressed it against his chest. “No, you stop!” The cross burned into his skin, but he refused to let go. “See? No matter how good you are, God doesn’t want you!” 

Angel knocked her hand away and yanked her back against his chest. Then he whispered in her ear, “I don’t want you either. I’m tired of your games Darla. Everything that’s happened to me is your fault, you little bitch. You’re the reason your precious fucking Angelus is caged up. So don’t go looking to blame me because you don’t have a playmate anymore.” 

Angel flung her away from him so fast she dropped the cross. Glaring at him, she hurried into the sun and up the stairs as Angel watched her leave. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel pulled a suitcase from the closet and threw it open on the bed. Then, he went back and started pulling out clothes. He missed Spike and after dealing with Darla he needed a vacation. As he grabbed the essentials and throwing them in his bag, there was a knock on the door. Angel looked up at the door from what he was doing. 

“It’s us,” Cordelia said through the door. 

Angel stared at the door for a moment longer and then went to open it. He was met with Cordelia, who had her hands behind her back and Wesley, whose hands were buried in his pockets. 

“We haven’t seen you all day. We were just wondering if everything was, you know, copacetic,” Cordelia inquired. 

Angel was surprised that she had used the word ‘copacetic’, considering a Sunnydale High graduate’s vocabulary was limited to valley-girl speak. 

“I haven’t gone bad Cordelia,” he said flatly. 

Cordelia laughed nervously. “I was never worried about that, boss.” She pushed something into Wesley’s hands behind her back. “Of course, Mr. Fussy here always imagines the worst.” 

Angel’s lips thinned and he leaned against the doorjamb as Wesley lifted his hand to reveal a tranquilizer pistol. Angel didn’t even blink. “Is there anything else?” 

“Nope,” Cordelia chirped. “Can’t think of a thing.” 

He was about to close the door and go back to packing when Wesley spoke up. “Be careful.” 

“What do you mean?” Angel asked. 

“Well, it’s just . . . with Darla back, in league with Wolfram  & Hart; there are a lot of forces arrayed against you. There’s going to be trouble,” Wesley explained. 

Angel gave a humorless laugh. “Yeah, there’s going to be a lot of trouble, and after I get Spike back, I’ll deal with it.” 

With that, Angel shut the door and finished packing.


	8. Chapter 22-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17 (Rimming, Daddy!kink, spanking, bondage, sex toys for this chapter)

##  _Chapter 22-A: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 5)_

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Angel parked his car in the adjoining garage and got his suitcase out of the back seat. He’d barely made it to Sunnydale before the sun came up and turned him into a nice fiery color. He’d have been here sooner, but Cordelia and Wesley had put up an argument until he had assured them that he was getting out of city for a vacation, and then Cordelia practically wheeled him out of the hotel with ‘bon voyage’. 

He worried about them being alone in L.A., not because he had left the business in their care or the hotel. It was a hotel, wasn’t like anything was going to happen to it. Angel thought about that for a moment: _Wolfram & Hart, huge bull’s-eye target hotel with defenseless people inside._ On second thought . . . maybe . . . No, Gunn was there and Wesley and Cordelia could handle themselves. Right? 

Angel rounded the car, went to the door and knocked on it. It wasn’t like he wanted to be completely unannounced. He hadn’t called Spike ahead of time because he was afraid his childe would hang up on him when he heard his voice. When no answer was forthcoming, he pounded on the door. 

Spike wrenched it open and stood there in nothing but a towel. “Oh, it’s you. Couldn’t have opened the door yourself and come in? I was enjoying a nice shower.” 

Angel stood there, mouth agape at the sight of his boy standing there with tiny, glistening beads of water covering his torso. Every pore in his skin vibrated with arousal at the sight. His lips were dry all of a sudden. His tongue darted out to lick them. Angel chewed on his bottom lip as he fought the sudden urge to lick the water off Spike’s body right then. 

“About what happened in L.A.” he started to say. 

Spike made a derisive sound in his throat and shut the door on him. The panel being slammed shut was like a bucket of cold water to his senses. Without the view of Spike in front of him, Angel was yanked out of his trance. He blinked at the closed door. 

“Spike! Open the door!” Angel yelled. When nothing happened, he tried the handle and found the door unlocked. Walking in, he was so bent on finding Spike that he didn’t take in the redecoration that the other vampire had done. Instead, he followed the sound of the shower, dropping his suitcase on the bed along the way. 

He stepped into the bathroom, shut the door and leaned back against it. “Spike, I’m sorry about what happened. I have no control over what I dream about. Only, it was a controlled dream. Wolfram & Hart and Darla found a way to break into my subconscious. I swear that damn law firm is out to make my life hell and I’ve been there before.” When Spike ignored him and proceeded to shower, Angel went on. “It nearly killed me when you left. I was so set on making her pay. I had my hands around her neck and . . . I let her go. She’s human now, Spike. Not that it will stop me where she’s concerned but --” 

“Are you going to stand out there yammering or you going to join me,” Spike yelled over the spray. He knew he didn’t need to yell due to vampire hearing, but if Angel said one more thing about Darla, Spike was going to kill him. 

“Uh, I don’t think that’s such a . . . I thought you and I were still . . . and that you were still . . .” Angel stammered as he stared at the shower door. 

“Sure it is. We are and yes, I am,” Spike answered. “Now, are you going to shower or do you plan on sleeping with the road dust?” 

Angel never took his eyes off the shower door, where the shadow of Spike moved. As he started to peel away his clothing, Angelus was already getting excited over the possibilities of the shower. When Angel opened his pants to take them off, his cock sprang free and Angelus literally shoved him toward the shower, causing him to fall against the wall next to it. 

“What the hell are you doing out there? Are you getting in or what?” Spike asked. The shower door opened and he stuck his head out to see Angel standing next to the wall with his pants around his knees and his hard dick smacking his belly. 

“Uh huh . . .” Spike said, assessing the scene. “Where’d that come from?” 

“You,” Angel croaked. _Damn you Angelus. What are you trying to do?_

_I’m trying to get laid again. Come on, naked childe in the shower. If you can manage this without fucking up we may get lucky_ , Angelus said. 

“Fuck you,” Angel hissed softly, addressing Angelus. 

“Well, even if you are great at that, don’t think you’ll get much action out there,” Spike said before going back to his shower. 

Angel groaned. Between Angelus tormenting him and the blurry image of Spike’s body through the frosted glass of the shower door, he was in hell. Now, his erection was throbbing. He hadn’t seen Spike in a week; two seconds in his company and he was hard as a rock. 

Angel finished undressing and got in the shower. Trying not to look at Spike, he examined the stall. It was state of the art and judging from the price tag on his credit card bill, looked like it was worth every penny. Since, Spike was standing in front of him Angel didn’t notice when his childe hit a button to turn on the Jacuzzi. 

_Oh, God, yeah. That feels so good. We ought to get one of these for the hotel_ , Angelus’ groaned and the inner voice vibrated with the Jacuzzi jets. 

_And, where do you plan to get the money for that?_ Angel asked. 

_From Spike, he bought this with my money. Seems only fair he should buy his Sire one_ , Angelus reasoned. 

Angel harrumphed at Angelus, causing Spike to look back at him with a raised brow. “Something you want to say?” 

“Nice shower.” Angel’s tongue felt thick in his mouth. 

God, Spike looked good wet. Yes, it had been seven days since the last time they were even in the same room together. But, between his leaving and Darla, it felt like a lifetime ago. Vampires didn’t measure time. To them, a day and a year and a century blended together. Yesterday may have been a decade ago for all Angel was concerned. 

“I know. ’S why I got it,” Spike smirked. 

Angel grabbed a loofah, turned Spike away from him and started scrubbing his back. Maybe his dick would go down if he didn’t look into his boy’s vivid blue eyes. He tried to concentrate on his task, when his eyes dilated at the sight of the curve in Spike’s back as he stretched like a cat under Angel’s ministrations. 

“Spike, stop it,” Angel said in a guttural voice. _Please stop. I’ll come if you don’t._

“Stop what?” Spike asked in a normal voice. 

“Stop squirming! I can only take so much,” Angel growled softly. _Don’t go batting your big blue eyes at me, brat. You know exactly what you’re doing._

“Then, quit washing my back!” Spike retorted. 

In response, Angel whacked Spike on the ass with his open hand and received a moan. “Behave!” 

Angel’s eyes started to roll back in his head when he saw the red blush on his childe’s ass from the smack. Damn, he really had to get his arousal under control. This was getting to be ridiculous. He’d been around Spike before, when the blonde irritated him to no end. He could be around him now and _not_ mark him. Angel tried to think of all of Spike’s annoyances that pissed him off. 

_I’m not helping you with that either. You’ll have to think of something on your own_ , Angelus said. 

_Like you ever help anyway_ , Angel retorted. 

_I help! You’re here aren’t you? That was my doing. If I hadn’t intervened, you’d still be in your room back at the hotel, brooding_ , Angelus said indignantly. 

“I think you’ve scrubbed my back enough.” Spike’s voice sounded distant. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re scrubbing the skin off my back!” Spike said louder. 

Angel looked at the reddened skin under his hands. “Oh.” 

The dark vampire ceased his ministrations and moved on to washing himself. He tried not to look at Spike, but his eyes betrayed him and he stole surreptitious glances at his childe. It looked like the white skin was stretched over hard muscle. Angel’s body responded to the sight and his cock became painfully hard. 

“You gonna take care of that any time soon? It’s looking irritated,” Spike commented as arousal flared in his eyes. His body perked up in interest, but he ignored it. He was still angry at Angel over Darla. The very thought of her made Spike gnash his teeth. 

Angel ignored Spike as he sidestepped him to rinse off. When he leaned his head back to rinse the soap out of his hair, Spike moved in and nipped at his neck. He let out a soft moan when the blonde vampire sucked on the skin over his collarbone and wrapped a hand around his throbbing dick, stroking him. 

“Spike,” he growled softly. “I thought you were still mad at me?” 

“Let’s see my Sire is in the shower with me and displaying an erection as hard as marble,” Spike said thoughtfully. 

Angel shook the water out of his hair and backed Spike up against the far wall. He scratched his nails lightly over Spike’s nipples and felt a shiver down his spine at the gasp he received. Then, his mood turned almost feral when he scented his childe’s arousal. 

“I could do anything to you right now,” Angel said darkly. “What would you let me do to you hmm? Better yet, what will you do for me?” 

Angel sounded almost like Angelus and the deadly sound in his voice provoked Spike even more. Sliding his fingers into the dark hair, Spike brought his Sire closer and kissed him passionately. Angel had to brace his hand on the wall next to Spike to keep his balance as his boy tried to climb his body to get closer. He grabbed onto his childe’s waist and pulled him closer. The roaring sound in his ears magnified the water beating on his back and Spike’s moans. 

Spike cursed his body for responding to Angel. The claims were working against him. After what his Sire did, he should _not_ be responding this way. He had done everything short of tackling Angel to the floor and rubbing off on him. Instead, he pulled the elder vampire as close as he could get him and ground against him. His mind tried to tell his body to stop, that Angel had chose another over him again, but his body didn’t want to listen. As far as it was concerned, Spike was mated to Angel and it was acting accordingly. 

Spike tried to gain a coherent thought and pried his mouth away from Angel only to have the other vampire latched onto his neck over the claim marks. “Angel! Stop, I can’t think.” 

“Since when did you ever use your brain anyway? You’re reactionary, remember?” Angel said against his throat. 

Spike closed his eyes and was on the verge of surrendering when he slipped into Angel’s mind. What he saw there made him stiffen against his Sire. The dark vampire tried to hold onto him, but Spike squirmed away. 

“Angel, stop, you bloody bastard! I can’t believe you had the balls to do this!” Spike said angrily as he twisted away from his Sire. 

“What did I do now?” Angel asked irritated. 

Spike’s eyes widened at the audacity that his Sire was feigning innocence. “What . . .? _What did you do?!_ You kissed Darla! You had your mouth on her lips and now you’re here . . . kissing me! I can’t believe you!” 

Spike made an exaggerated attempt to wipe his mouth off and gargle the shower water as a way to clean out any taste that lingered from Darla. Angel stood there stunned as Spike pushed the door open, got out and slammed it shut again, causing the glass to rattle in the brass frame. It wasn’t like he started it. Spike nearly attacked him when the kissing began. Not to mention that he had tried to explain what happened before he got into the shower, but Spike didn’t want to hear it. 

Angel turned the shower off, got out and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he went to the kitchen and poured a glass of blood. He drank it and rinsed the glass out. Now, that he was calmer he took the time to really look the mansion over. Walking through the place, he admired what Spike had done with it as he mentally checked off everything that appeared on his credit card statement. He was worried that Spike had bought some horrendous furniture with his money. By the look of things, there was a coordinated style of Modern-Victorian-Oriental that wasn’t overdone in any one place. 

His boy had surprised him with the sense he put into decorating the mansion. It was warm and comfortable, yet posh. It seemed Spike remembered his human days when he decorated. A thought of young William brought a smile to Angel’s face. Then, he frowned as he thought of the angry childe William had become. Spike was somewhere in the mansion sulking now because he had seen his kiss with Darla. 

Angel sighed and went into the living room and saw that not only had Spike redecorated the room in modern elegance, but he’d also replaced the French doors that Buffy and Faith had broken a few years ago. 

Angel went to the doors and opened one. He admired the craftsmanship as the panel swung in. Spike had put a lot of careful thought into what he chose. He just thought his childe had used his credit card to piss him off. On one hand, he did just that. On the other, Spike was serious about living here and following through with their agreement. 

Walking out into the atrium, the strong scent of jasmine hit Angel causing déjà vu. He remembered – as Angelus – being in this very room with Drusilla and provoking Spike’s temper while his boy was in the wheelchair. Angelus was so out of it back then. He was angry at having been caged for a century and taking his rage out on anyone, including his favored childer. Just because he had teased Drusilla that one day and played it up in front of Spike did not mean that she was safe from his wrath. 

Angel sighed as the guilt from Angelus’ actions weighed heavily on him. He turned and retreated into the house again. He walked down the hallway covered with an oriental-style runner rug and went to his bedroom. The dark maroon duvet and black silk sheets he had when he lived here before were on the bed. 

Another wave of déjà vu hit him as he remembered the bed. Buffy, her friends, even Spike, might like to think Angelus had sex in this bed. The truth was: he had sex with Drusilla in her room. The Angelus of old would have never slept alone. The insane version was the exact opposite. The most recent version preferred to sleep alone as another body in the bed with him would be a distraction from mulling over his plans for the Slayer. A demon had to have priorities. 

Angel removed the towel and hung it over the back of a chair at a writing desk that was against the wall opposite the bed. He pulled back the covers, got into bed and lay there staring at the ceiling as he thought of what to do about his childe. 

Across the hall, Spike was pacing the room like a caged animal. He cursed his body for its reaction to Angel. He cursed Wolfram and Hart for their latest scheme to drive his Sire over the edge. He cursed Darla for resurrecting from the dead and being a bloody thorn in his side from the first time they met. After he had done all that, he cursed Angel for being weak when it came to her charms. In the past, all Darla had to do was crook her finger and Angelus went running like a faithful puppy. He honestly thought Angel would be different. Spike scoffed at his wistful notions on that front. 

He growled and threw himself on his new Casa Majorca poster bed. It may as well be brand new for the time he spent in it. He’d only been sleeping in it a week, since Angel called him to L.A. the second he got the new furnishings in. That was a joke. He had gone and spent three months in L.A. thinking his Sire needed him there only to find out he was a stand in for someone else. 

Spike wanted to shred the sheets in frustration. Considering how much they cost along with the rest of the bedding, the furniture, and everything else in this mansion, he decided against it. Opting instead to roll over onto his stomach and sulk. Pretty soon all the energy he spent on being upset with Angel had him falling asleep. 

**************************

_Spike moaned in his sleep as he felt hands and lips on him. He stretched and arched into the touch like a cat. It was strange to feel gentleness from such rough hands. Angelus was never gentle and Angel hadn’t been gentle in months during sex. Not that Spike would admit to wanting to be tender. He was William the Bloody for fuck’s sake. Gentle wasn’t in his vocabulary, or if it was, it was an often-ignored term._

_Strong fingers ghosted over his skin; fingertips barely touching as they moved along his neck to tease along the collarbone. As if his seducer was too tempted, he felt lips suck over his collarbone as the fingers continued their journey over his chest to tease a nipple. Spike sucked in a breath and tried to see what his lover was doing, but he only saw darkness. His only answer was a soft growl that vibrated on his skin._

_When he tried to touch his companion, his wrist was restrained against the bed with a strong hand. Spike laid his head back on the pillow and the veins in his neck rose up as he strained against the delicious torment. The fingers on his nipple moved down his quivering stomach to wrap around his aching erection. The feel of the hand squeezing him and the lips against his collarbone made him jerk as a tendril of pleasure went through him._

_There was an evil chuckle in the room. “You always were responsive.”_

_“Angelus?”_

_His seducer ignored him. “I’d love to keep you on the edge, suspended in your pleasure just before you come. You may not beg, but your lips quiver so much you have to bite them, your body shudders just on the brink.” The words and voice were sending Spike that much closer to his orgasm. His lover pierced a fang through his nipple, causing Spike to cry out. “You’re so far gone that you’re whimpering, your body begging for release, even if you don’t.” Spike trembled when he felt the wet tip of his lover’s dick press against his perineum and rub against the tight ring just below._

**************************

Angel was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to decide how best to fix his relationship with Spike. The very mention of Darla seemed to send Spike into one bout of anger after another. Angel didn’t know how to fix it. He was so bad at dealing with personal feelings. He never felt entirely comfortable exposing his own, let alone dealing with someone else’s. 

His ears perked up when he heard moaning from across the hall. _Was Spike in pain?_ Angel hadn’t heard anything since the botched shower experience when his childe ran away to sulk. He sighed again. On the one hand, he could see why Spike was upset over the dreams. On the other, he had no control over them. He didn’t even have full control over the sex that followed either. Angelus took over a little, as if he was trying to force the memory of Darla out by fucking Spike. 

_He’s primed and ready._

_Ah! Would you stop doing that? Signal when you’re going to speak._

_Yeah, yeah. Back to Spike. He’s in his room now – well, my old room – and he’s panting for it._

_I can’t go in there when he’s mad at me._

_For the love of God! It’s bad enough that you go around rescuing puppies and damsels without taking the blood. Are you going to take my only means of sex away too?_

_See? I **knew** you didn’t care about him. You only want the sex._

_He’s my favored childe, of course I – uh, do we have to use such emotional terms as ‘caring’? Can’t we call it need? Want? Take? Have? He’s mine and, soul or no soul; you’re going to take him back!_

_He would kick me out of there so fast . . ._

_You are such a nancy boy. Has that soul of yours castrated you? Quit moping, get off your ass, go out there, kick that door open and put that brat in his place. If you need a reminder of where that should be, it’s over your lap. First for a good, hard spanking on his tight little ass, and then between your knees, sucking your dick, where he belongs._

Angel groaned at the thoughts that came to mind with that image. He used to love to watch Spike’s ass glow red after a spanking. It was even more of a turn-on when he was fucking William and spanking him while riding him into the bed. 

As if Angelus heard his thoughts, the demon agreed, _Aye, now you’re finally catching on._

_I can’t just go into his room –_

_It was your room first. You’re still the Sire, if I have to remind you . . . Sire . . . remember that word? Now, go in there and remind that boy of who calls the shots in this relationship. Don’t worry, when you lose your place, I’ll tell you what to do and say when you forget._

Angel let out an exasperated sigh as he got up, put on a pair of sweatpants and went to Spike’s room. He stopped cold when he heard Spike groan and leaned against the doorjamb to watch the blonde writhing against the mattress trying to get off. 

Spike groaned as he ground his engorged length against the sheets, rocking his hips slightly and displaying his ass to the open air. So intent on the images Angelus gave him, he didn’t even realize anyone was watching. 

Angel pushed away from the door, closed it and sat down on the bed near Spike. He reached out and ran a hand down Spike’s back, caressing each bump in the other vampire’s spine, down to the dip at the small of his back. Then, he rubbed his fingers along the crease of his childe’s ass, teased the hole there, and felt the tight ring quiver under his touch. 

Spike moaned drowsily as he tried to push back on the fingers, but they were evasive and only teased him cruelly. Angel let out a soft, dark chuckle as he watched Spike strain for attention. His lips quirked up in an Angelus-grin as he slowly teased the ring of muscle, pressing the tip of his finger in past the cuticle of his nail, but not quite the first knuckle and pressed against the nerve endings of the opening. 

Angel pushed his finger in until the second knuckle stretched the hole. He heard Spike gasp when he twisted the finger around to search for his childe’s prostate. The blonde vampire thrust up to take him deeper and whimpered when his Sire’s fingernail scraped over the bundle of nerves. When Spike started to buck against the bed, Angel reached under him and gripped the base of his cock, inadvertently caressing his thumb over the perineum. Spike growled in frustration. 

Angel removed his finger, but never let go of the shaft. He crawled onto the bed between Spike’s legs. If they were human, he wouldn’t even think of doing this. Luckily, they were demons. Technically, being the elder, he shouldn’t even consider doing this. Master Vampire’s just _did not_ do these things for their childer, favored or not. It showed that the lesser demon had power over the elder. But, it was Spike, his mate. Angel wasn’t even thinking of the other vampire as his childe at the moment. 

Angel positioned Spike where he wanted him, on his knees with his legs spread and growled, “Don’t move.” 

Sliding down onto his stomach where he could easily reach the places he wanted, he licked along the perineum to the quivering opening and then blew a puff of air against the saliva, causing Spike to shudder. Angel moved down to run his tongue over the tip of his lover’s dick, making his childe yelp at the sensitivity as he collected the pre-cum on his tongue. Then, he went back up and slowly pushed his tongue inside the opening. 

“Bloody hell,” Spike growled. “What are you doing, Angel?” 

He whimpered again when his Sire withdrew his tongue to answer, “Just enjoy it. I may never do it again.” 

Spike arched his back and turned his head to bite his upper arm to keep from voicing the shout that threatened to erupt when Angel worked his tongue back inside him. He didn’t know what caused this unexpected, but enjoyable, act to occur. He groaned and started to thrust back on the tongue that was searching for his pleasure point. Then, it hit him: Angel, his brooding Sire, with that sadistic fuck, Angelus inside him, was _rimming_ him. That thought made his eyes roll up and his cock to leak even more, confined as it was in Angel’s hand. 

“Angel,” Spike groaned, “What brought this on?” 

The dark vampire’s only response was a slap to Spike’s ass for insubordination. He pulled back and heard Spike's cry of dismay. “Are you going to question me the whole time or enjoy what I’m doing? ’Cause I can take it away,” Angel said a soft, dark voice. Since he had removed his tongue, the fingers of his free hand were slowly teasing the nerves just inside the hole along the tight ring. 

“Fuck,” Spike growled softly. 

Arousal was buzzing along his skin. He felt Angel shift on the bed behind him and felt a mouth tugging on his earlobe. Then, he heard the deadly whisper from his dreams. 

“I could keep you on the edge, suspended in pleasure. I could stop right now and leave your whole body trembling, aching for that release I’ll never let you have. I could leave you here, mad with passion, every part of you throbbing for attention and I’ll go back to my room and sleep.” 

Angel sucked and nibbled on Spike’s ear, before he licked down his neck to mouth the claim marks. The blonde whimpered when Angel pulled his fingers free to hold Spike possessively against him. Then, he rocked his hips, rubbing his cock in the cleft of his boy’s ass. 

“I’ll be right back. Don’t you dare move,” Angel whispered before he got up and walked out, leaving Spike on his forearms and knees with his legs spread in a position that made his muscles ache. 

A few minutes later when Angel came back, carrying a few items, he found Spike in the same position, resting his forehead on the pillow. Angel clicked his tongue and climbed onto the bed, dropping the items beside him. He ran his hand along the inside of Spike’s thighs from knee to groin and up to brush against the hole as he imagined what he was going to do to his childe. 

With a smirk, Angel grabbed two lengths of rope and tied Spike’s wrists to the posts of the headboard. The position caused the blonde’s upper back muscles to bunch up. Then, he settled back again and grabbed a paddle covered in soft leather. He hadn’t thought about that old steamer trunk in the back of the closet in years. Not since he came back from hell. It was a constant reminder of what sent him there. 

Caressing Spike’s buttock with one hand, Angel smacked his childe’s ass with the paddle, causing the blonde to jump a little when it struck. 

“Ow! Bloody hell – Angelus is driving ain’t he? The sadistic bastard,” Spike growled. 

“Not entirely, no,” Angel replied nonchalantly and then whacked Spike again. 

“Hey! I thought we already punished me for using your credit card?” Spike asked petulantly. 

“Oh, we’re well past the credit card,” Angel replied as he caressed the reddened area. 

“What are we working on then?” Spike asked as he squirmed from the stinging blows. 

“Let’s see, telling me off in front of my crew.” There was another smack on the ass and Spike’s hissing breath. “Then, you left me without listening to my explanation of what was going on.” *Whack* “Then, you shut down the link between us so that you could sulk instead of listening to me.” *Whack* “And, shutting the door in my face when I got here.” *Whack* “Refusing to listen when I tried to explain the situation with Darla in the bathroom.” *Whack* “Then, that little distraction of kissing me until you saw the memory of _Darla kissing me_.” *Whack!* “Then, forcing us to sleep in separate bedrooms.” *Whack* “What’s it take to remind you that we’re mated, childe?” *Whack!* 

“How about treating me like a soddin’ person for a change instead of just a convenient hole to fuck in private, while criticizing and belittling me in front of your precious humans!” Spike howled in frustrated outrage as hated tears coursed down his cheeks. 

That made Angel pause. “When have I ever belittled you?” 

“You do it all the time, ponce,” Spike growled. 

“You’re calling me a ‘ponce’ and bitching that I belittle you. Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?” 

“Like Sire, like childe. You raised me,” Spike said, his ass still throbbing from the spanking. 

“Apparently, I failed somewhere along the line,” Angel mused. 

_Oh, for fuck’s sake, are we going to get any more touchy-feely here? I’m about to heave in my own mouth_ , Angelus groused. 

_Shut the hell up_ , Angel and Spike chorused. 

Angelus ignored them and went on. _The brat only antagonizes you because he wants you to take him in hand, you fucking pansy._

_I what?_ Spike exclaimed. 

_Not to mention he's still probably a little pissed off at your disappearing act when you got all soulful. Can't say I blame him, I'm pretty pissed off about the last hundred years myself_ , Angelus was still ranting. 

_Fuck you, Angelus, you weren't any better. You were a right bastard when I was in that wheelchair_ , Spike shot back. 

Angelus growled at that. _Where's that paddle?_

_Angelus, I’ve had enough of your ideas for one night_ , Angel cut in. “And you,” he whacked Spike on the ass again. “Stop egging him on, it’s bad enough that I have to listen to him without the two of you bickering like a couple of siblings.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Spike said sarcastically. 

“That’s right, baby boy, I _am_ your Daddy,” Angel growled softly. 

He moved to untie Spike’s hands from the headboard. But, before the blonde vampire could get away, Angel grabbed him and flipped him over his lap. 

“What are you doing?” Spike asked indignantly. 

“This has been a long time coming,” was Angel’s answer before he thwacked Spike on the ass with his open hand. 

“I can’t believe you!” Spike said outraged. 

“Angelus is right I should have taken you in hand _years_ ago,” Angel continued as if Spike hadn’t spoken. There was another stinging thwack on the younger vampire’s ass. 

Spike clenched his ass and twisted sharply, glaring over his shoulder at Angel. “So we’re back to blaming things on ‘Angelus’, are we? Well you’re forgetting one little thing, mate – Angelus never could keep me under his thumb; try though he might – ow! Stop that!” 

“Yeah, well, Angelus was as wayward as you are. He wasn’t in a position to administer the proper punishment, now was he?” *Thwack* “Stop being such a baby! I’ve hit you harder than this before!” *Thwack!* 

Spike clenched his teeth and tried to bite Angel’s knee. “Ha! Bit rich that – telling me to stop being a baby, seeing how you’re treating me like one! ’M not a soddin’ fledge!” 

“All that sulking you did ever since I opened up and told everyone what was going on. Blaming me for dreams I have no control over. Then, you made it about you and your wounded feelings. Not thinking that maybe . . . just _maybe_ I was the one being violated by that damnable law firm and Darla and you wonder why I treat you like this?” 

Spike grasped Angel’s leg in both hands and sank his teeth into his kneecap. That ought to show him, big, overbearing ponce, always droning on and on, brooding, atoning and generally being a self-righteous bore. At least Angelus knew how to have a bit of fun. 

Angel spanked his ass harder when he felt the bite. “You better retract those fucking teeth from Daddy’s leg before I cap them, you insolent little boy! Right” *thwack* “Now!” *Thwack!* 

Spike yelped and actually retracted his fangs, surprised at the fierce tone as much as the hard slaps to his smarting ass. He kicked his lean legs and squirmed, trying to dodge the smacks, and realized with a little twinge of anxiety that Angel seemed to really be into this ‘Daddying’ thing. It seemed somehow natural. It was a definite change from the brooding at least, and the Darla obsession. But, being treated like a naughty schoolboy rankled. He was the Big Bad, Slayer of Slayers, for Hell’s sake! 

“’M not a little boy!” Spike yelped petulantly, trying a new tactic, reaching back in an attempt to shield his ass from the stinging blows. 

“No? I think different. You’ve run wild too long.” Angel felt Spike squirming against him and suppressed a groan. “Are you trying to get off on me? Who gave you permission to cum?” He massaged his hand against the hot flesh, rubbing his fingertips against the quivering hole. “Am I going to have to scour the trunk for your cock ring? I believe it’s still there.” 

Spike gasped when Angel’s big hand stroked over the hot, sensitized skin of his ass, and he clenched reflexively. When Angel’s fingers slipped between his firm cheeks and brushed his pucker, Spike’s balls clenched and his cock hardened, even as he blushed hotly at the intrusion. 

“Not trying to cum!” Spike panted. “’M trying to dodge your bloody uh! Great hammy hand!” 

“Hmm? Here I thought you enjoyed feeling my big hands on you. The way my fingers stretched you open.” Angel pondered the idea as he demonstrated by pressing his fingers into his childe’s tight ass carefully. _God, the joys of making vampires out of virgins_ , sprang to mind aided by Angelus’ recall of the memory of the first night he took Spike into his bed. “Fuck, Spike, if you only remembered how you were back then. You’d do anything for Angelus; you flourished under his hands then. Yet, you fight me at every turn.” 

Spike panted and ground his crotch into Angel’s thigh, clenching the big vampire’s pant leg desperately. Those big hands had always driven him mad with desire, and it would be so easy to succumb . . . He panted, whining softly, “Do . . . enjoy . . . feeling ’em . . . when they’re not . . . uh! Bloody slapping m’ arse . . .” 

“I wouldn’t have to slap your ass, if you weren’t such a bad little boy.” Angel pushed his finger deeper and barely toyed with the bundle of nerves. When he felt Spike rub off against him, he smacked his ass again. “See? This is what I mean. You have no control.” 

Spike gasped and felt his cock harden again at Angel’s words, along with the long finger breaching his tight ring. He whined in needy frustration and yelped as another stinging slap cracked across his cheeks. “Ah! P-please!” 

“What was that, baby?” Angel asked as he strained to hear Spike. He was surprised. He didn’t think he’d have Spike reduced to begging this soon. Hearing it made his cock harden and he moved his finger in and out of Spike’s ass leisurely, gliding his free hand along Spike’s strong, smooth back. 

Spike swallowed harder, panting. The combination of his position over Angel’s knees, his Sire’s big hand stroking his sensitized flesh, thick skillful finger sliding in and out as Spike’s tight ass clenched involuntarily on it. He felt humiliated and yet somehow . . . comforted. He’d longed for this for decades, much as he denied it even to himself. To be loved. Owned. Controlled. 

When Angel didn’t hear an answer, he slapped Spike’s ass so hard that even _his_ hand stung. He had to bite his tongue to keep the hiss of pain from escaping. He felt a little guilty when Spike flinched at the action. “I’ll keep this up and leave you on the brink of an orgasm until you realize who you belong to, who you’re mated to. You may have strayed over the years, but I reclaimed you. You better remember full well who owns you, baby boy.” 

Spike gasped at the stinging slap. The sound of the smack rang off the walls and ceiling. He distinctly thought he could feel Angelus’ smirk, as well as his Sire’s cock stiffen in his expensive trousers. He yelped, and gasped, panting out, “No! No p-please! Don’t stop!” The last words were barely a whisper. 

Angelus was getting harder as he watched this through Angel’s eyes. It was about time his boy was taken into hand. Angel pulled his finger almost all the out and pressed another in beside it, stretching the hole wider and hearing Spike gasp. He slid his hand under Spike to tentatively caress his scrotum. “That’s nice, but not what I want to hear.” With that, Angel tightened his hand around the sacs. 

Spike panted harder, whining softly in the back of his throat, swallowing hard as his ass was penetrated deeper. When Angel began to stroke his balls, he pushed back desperately on the invading fingers, thumping his forehead lightly against his Sire’s thigh and moaning softly. “P-please! Please, I’ll be g-good . . .” Spike’s whisper was harsh and he felt his face grow hot with humiliation as he tried desperately to resist saying the word he suspected Angel wanted to hear. 

Angel pretended to think it over. _Nope._ Although, the begging was a nice touch, it wasn’t what he wanted. He tried another tactic. He stopped his motions, but didn’t let go. “The claims have been in place nearly a year now. I’ve told you what they mean to me. But, what do they mean to you?” Angel asked in a dark, emotionless tone that Spike couldn’t recognize.


	9. Chapter 22-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17 (Rimming, Daddy!kink, spanking, bondage, sex toys for this chapter)

##  _Chapter 22-B: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 5)_

Spike boggled. _The great git wanted to talk about this now?_ He whined and pushed back harder on the intruding fingers, desperately gritting out, “Don’t be an arsehole on purpose, don’t fuck around on you, and don’t leave you!” 

Angel let go of Spike’s balls to slap his ass. “Is that any way to talk to your Sire?” Then, he looked at his childe curiously. “Is that what you feel they mean that they’re a punishment to you?” Angel was hurt that his boy had interpreted the claims as no better than a prison sentence. They obviously meant more to him then they did to Spike. Even after all they’d shared. 

Spike yelped at the smack, and nearly cried in frustrated need. “’S not a punishment! ’S what you do when y’care about somebody isn’t it!” 

“I’ll ask you this once and only once, childe. Did you agree to claims to please me or did you really want to belong to me again, in every aspect of the word?” Angel whispered darkly, letting the Irish brogue slip through. 

Spike shuddered, closing his eyes at the words and the tone. He moaned in humiliation, having to say it out loud, but whispered back, almost inaudibly, "W-want to . . . be yours again. All yours!” 

Angel grabbed Spike's waist, putting him on the bed on his hands and knees at the edge. When he was sure his boy wouldn’t move he blindly reached for the lube in the pile of items he had brought in earlier, pulled his pants off and covered his cock. 

Spike groaned when his Sire penetrated him. Once Angel started moving, he pushed back as he felt a hand slide up his back. The week away from his Sire may as well have been six months to Spike. As long as he didn’t think about the person who drove them apart he was fine. It also helped that Angel was covering his back and growling against his neck with each thrust. “Who do you belong to? Who owns you?” Angel asked as he started pounding into Spike. 

Spike moaned as he was penetrated, his aching cock straining, slapping his lean belly. It was all too much: the humiliation, the spanking, and Angel’s dominance . . . Spike’s balls were so full he fancied they were swollen to plum-size. He gasped, thrusting in time to his Sire’s, “Y-you! You, just you! Oh! Yours, always yours, d--” 

When the dark vampire started moving harder and faster, the contact between them made Spike’s tender ass sting, causing tears to form. Angel slid his fingers under Spike’s chin to raise his head up and licked the column of his throat. “You’re going to have to do better than that Spike. I could leave you on the brink this way.” 

Spike gave a little growl of frustration and howled, “DADDY! ’M yours, Daddy!” 

Angel chuckled evilly, working his cock deeper into Spike for his childe’s efforts. “Nice touch, I knew Dru wasn’t the only one with daddy issues. Need a name distinction, baby. For all I know, you’re wishing for Angelus to be back as much as Darla does. Do you want that?” 

Spike blushed harder as Angel chuckled, his treacherous cock hardening at the sound. He whined and moaned, clenching his teeth, and gritted out, “Want _you_ . . . just _you_ . . . whatever y’ call yerself . . .! Still y-y-ou . . .!” 

Angel turned away from Spike and contemplated that answer, stopping all his movements. He pulled back like he was going to leave Spike’s body. “Guess you didn’t want this as bad as I thought you did.” 

Spike howled in dismay. Soul or not, the old bastard still was the master of the mind-fuck. He clenched desperately on Angel’s thick cock, howling, “No!! Don’t leave me again! I want you, damn it, why’s nothing I say good enough! I’m fucking baring my heart and guts t’ you!” 

Angel leaned over Spike’s body still not moving otherwise. “Shh, Spike. I’m right here. I haven’t gone anywhere. Just wanted you to know who was taking your body. You’re mine. My childe, my boy, my mate. Why won’t you say who owns you? Why are you so afraid to voice your Daddy’s name?” 

Spike shuddered, panting harshly, his body tensed and his teeth gritted. He panted, moaning, “Angel!” 

Angel gave a guttural groan in Spike’s ear at that. “Fuck Spike. Was that so hard?” He became painfully swollen and pushed deeper until his pelvis was flush with Spike’s ass. His ever-present, dominant side broke free and he let loose a growl as he buried himself deeper. “Jesus, Spike, you were always so tight.” 

Spike gasped, pushing back harder, moaning; feeling the comforting security of his Sire’s bulk around him. His struggle to maintain his flinty veneer was weakening. His heart, protectively closed off and hardened for so long, was softening and he longed to give himself up, to open himself completely; to surrender entirely to his Sire. But, he still feared being left again. For now, he concentrated on the fucking. That was safer. He growled and pushed back roughly on Angel’s cock, snarling through fangs, clawing at the bedclothes. 

Angel moved him up the bed as he shifted to get better leverage. He leaned over Spike again and pinched a nipple, tugging on it gently as he whispered: “As much as you enjoy entering my mind on a whim, don’t forget it works both ways, boyo. I can feel you. One of these days, you’ll see it for yourself what this means to me.” 

Spike moaned, blushing hotly. He hadn’t considered that even his thoughts weren’t private anymore. He turned crimson, realizing the implications of this. Not only did Angel know how needy he was, he knew how hot it had made him to be spanked, disciplined, and scolded like a naughty schoolboy. He groaned softly arching his back and panting. 

“You think I’m keeping you locked up for my own personal pleasure? That I’m ashamed of you? How bad do you want to cum, Spike? Are you willing to moan for me? Roar so loud that even Buffy can hear it across this fucking town. So she knows who has you this far gone?” 

Spike thrust back harder, moaning as bidden, and dug his fingers into the mattress. His tensed thighs ached as he thrust back onto his Sire’s cock, and howled, “Angel! Want you! Need you! Daddy! Please Daddy! Fuck me!” 

Angel gave an Angelus-like chuckle that was so dirty it sent shivers down Spike’s spine. “My pleasure. Daddy’s good little boy.” Angel reached under the trembling body and fisted his childe’s cock in time with his own thrusts until Spike released all over the sheets with a tearful cry. When it happened, Angel sank his teeth into Spike’s neck groaning at the pleasure of his childe’s contracting muscles. He couldn’t hold back any longer and followed his lover into orgasm. 

Spike howled with pleasure at the praise and the explosive orgasm that left him shuddering, panting and feeling the bond with his Sire almost physically tighten. He collapsed on the mattress, gasping, reaching to grasp Angel’s big hand and holding it tightly in his. 

Angel carefully extracted himself and watched in amusement as Spike slid bonelessly onto the bed. He quickly cleaned them up using his sweatpants with one hand since Spike refused to let go of his other one. He threw the soiled garment on the floor. Then, he lay down and nuzzled against Spike, brushing the damp curls away from his forehead. “You should have seen how beautiful you were. Not an experience I’d likely forget.” 

Spike scooted up to Angel, resting his head in the crook of his Sire’s neck, nuzzling and purring. He was without words for once, limp, spent and sated, feeling a sense of contentment and trust he hadn’t felt since he was a fledgling. 

“Daddy,” he murmured, nuzzling. 

Angel smirked at the whispered word. 

Just then, Angelus decided to make his presence known. _I knew you could remind him of his place._

_No thanks to the one who scarred him for life; thanks for that by the way, you raised him well._

_Naturally, I’m the Scourge of Europe. I do everything well._

_A little too full of our own pompous ideas aren’t we?_

Angelus snorted in contempt. _Technically, I’m the head of the Order of Aurelius, lad._

Angel scoffed; _You always were the egotist of this Jeckyl and Hyde outfit._

_Right and you’re just a humble wee church mouse . . ._ , Angelus retorted. _You can fool some of the people some of the time, lad but you’d do well to take the advice you gave the boy. I know you. Yer innermost thoughts, yer dirty little desires._

_You think you know me so well, let’s hear it_ , Angel challenged. 

_I don’t **think** I know you. I **know** you_ , Angelus stated smugly. _Well for starters you’re obsessed with this boy. Not that I blame you._

_No more than you are_ , Angel shot back. _But, then you were obsessed with my girlfriend too._

_Ugh. ‘Girlfriend’? What are you, a schoolboy? She definitely made you act like one. It was embarrassing, how you just handed yer balls over to her. Two hundred and forty-four years old, traveled the world, stayed in the best hotels, ate the best people, rich, cultured, a man any woman would give her right tit to bed (and there’s many who have, lad) . . . And you let yerself be led around by the prick by a wee chit of a girl._

_And, as I hear it, she still managed to kick your ass on several occasions when you were on the outside._

_What?! That’s a load of crap. Who told you this?!_

_Let’s see there was the mall when she blew up your little toy and kicked your ass all over the food court before she brought you to your knees. And the time . . ._

_You know what? Fuck you._

_And yet, it still won’t be any better than fucking Spike, would it?_ Angel teased his alter ego. _So forgetting the Slayer for the time being, what else you got?_

_Oh for Christ’s sake yer worse than a woman! Let’s see . . . you didn’t drink the rats to ‘atone’, you drank ’em because they were alive and their hearts were beating. You like to use your left hand when you wank. You don’t eat human food because you think not eating gives you an air of mystique and you don’t want to have to crap._

_I thought you said ‘deepest thoughts’ and ‘darkest desires’. This is all common knowledge Spike uses to get to me._

Angelus growled in irritation. _When you wank sometimes you think about bathing in blood . . . that time in Versailles, when you and Darla filled the bathtub with it . . ._

_Mmmm gave new meaning to a bloodbath. How about I help you there and name a few of yours?_

Angel could almost _hear_ the smirk from his other half. _All right then . . . have a go._

_Should we start with family, childer or the outsiders?_

_Oh . . . let’s say, childer for starters._

_You turned Penn on whim, with disastrous results and still think he was a mistake. You **love** that Drusilla is wrapped around your fingers and other parts of you. You enjoyed taunting Spike with her, knowing how he felt. Just who were you more jealous of hmmm? It must have been that she made Spike, because you took him as your own in Sire-Claim. You get hard when Dru calls you ‘Daddy’ and follows you around like a lost puppy. You enjoy breaking her over and over. Then, there’s Spike . . . As much as you hated his behavior, you loved his evil, rebellious side in secret. His uncanny knack for blood and carnage surpassed your expectations._

_Oh now, that’s very perceptive. Did you get all that from reading the Watchers’ Diaries?_

_According to the Watchers’ Diaries, **you** aren’t anywhere **near** Spike when it comes to who sired him._

_I gave you a soft-ball and this is the best you can come up with?_

_You’re barely mentioned being in his ‘social circle’ in his recorded history._

_Right, this is amusing, go on then, let’s hear yer thoughts on my ‘family’ issues . . . going to tell me about my ‘mother’ issues?_

_You don't have a mother, kind of hard to have issues with that._

_Sprung fully-formed from the forehead of Zeus himself, eh?_

_Liam had a mother, you’re just his darker half. You’re what Darla saw in him._

_It’s funny how a wee little thing such as a soul can make a man such an incredible twat._

_Like you led any better a life than a drunken womanizer. You never changed._

_And what does that make you, then, Angel? If I'm the boy named Liam’s dark half, are you his ‘good’ side? Christ, if that’s the case I’m glad I got m’self turned._

_I’m nothing like you._

_No, you’re **like** me – with all the interesting, charming, amusing parts removed._

_Again, I ask, how am I like you?_

_Oh for Christ’s sake!_

_Can’t come up with anything? A little lost for words?_

_You look like me, you act like me – if I was a constipated bore . . . You’re fucking obsessed with the same things I am. It’s like having a twin brother who turned out to be a hypocritical twat._

_No more than having a self-centered, self-indulgent, drama queen of a twin._  
  
 _Ooh, now that hurt. Go on then . . . you’re 0 for 2 so far . . . so let’s hear your great thoughts on me and ‘outsiders’._

_You wanted to turn Buffy into a pet, because nothing gets your rocks off more than a Slayer under your command and a way to find out what Spike finds so interesting about hunting them. You would have fucked her again in a heartbeat if she hadn’t been so clingy. You think Cordy would make a great vampire, you want to fuck Wesley. You wouldn't mind offing Xander. Not that I blame you there. And . . . after being mated to Spike, you have no real interest in Darla. Because, she’s human and if turned again would be a lesser demon._

Angel smirked when he felt Angelus bristle. 

_What d’you mean ‘wanted to’? I still planon it, lad_ , Angelus said all too casually. _I figure I need to make up for lost time. An ex-Slayer, an ex-Watcher, a witch and a clairvoyant ought to make a nice little brood of fledglings, eh? Wee ones for our boy Spikey to cut his teeth on. Besides, we’ve got this big house . . . lots of room for wee fledglings to stretch their legs._

Angel growled at that thought. _You **are** insane if you think I’m sharing Spike with anyone outside this relationship. It’s bad enough that you’re in it._

Angelus chuckled at the response. _And you think yer nothing like me? You didn’t get yer back up over the idea of me turning yer precious Slayer or yer little human pets . . . But, mention the mere notion of Spike playing with anybody other than you and out come the fangs._

Angel caressed Spike’s hip and pelvis possessively. _This cock, that ass, belongs to me._

Spike whimpered in his sleep when Angel incidentally dug his nails into the flesh. 

_Don’t forget that mouth. Boy’s got the sweetest mouth in Christiandom. Nice evasion of the subject, by the way._

_Which subject? All I got was notice that **you** had ideas of selling the boy out to the highest bidder._

_Are you completely delusional? I was talking about expanding the family. Spike would have the privilege of having his fun with them . . . if he’s a good boy._

_Oh, yeah, like this dysfunctional family needs any more members._ Angel pursed his lips at the thought. _You know, I forced Dru to stop turning others. Are you next?_

_Oh, you can try and stop me . . . but tell me: how d'you intend to do that, exactly? I’m looking forward to turning Darla._

_You do that and you may as well say goodbye to Spike. They didn't like each other before and you expect him to stomach her now?_

Angelus mused over that thought. _True . . . the lad is a jealous wee thing._

_I had to pull out all the stops to get him this far into reconciliation and you’re gonna fuck it up by turning her? Tell me Angelus: what do you want more? The boy or your former Sire?_

_. . . . . . I don't get to have them both?_

_Not if you want Spike to give out any time in the next two centuries._

_Damn it! Stupid fucking Gypsies . . . Stupid fucking soul!_

_You do remember that he left when the dreams of Darla were out in the open._

_If it hadn't been for them . . . if **you** hadn't fucking left!_ Angelus cut in. 

Angel went on as if he hadn’t spoken. _You do remember following him here? You **clearly** remember getting me into this room to fuck him._

_YES!_

Angel lazily caressed his finger in the cleft of Spike’s ass, making the blonde vampire moan in his sleep. _Hear that Angelus? I turned him into one sated puppy._

_Yes, thanks to listening to me._

_Care to tell me about that obsession of yours?_

_Which one would that be now?_

_I’m sure you have a few, but let’s discuss the present one._ Angel teased a thick finger against the sensitive ring, feeling Spike press back a little. 

_Which one, William's arse?_

_Why did you keep him around for so long? For someone who has no feelings . . ._

_Do you get these questions from some amateur psychology magazine or what? I ask because I really want to know._

_You must have **cared** about him. He may be an obnoxious pest, but he was my childe and **I** did everything to protect him even when I got this fucking soul. What the fuck did you do but torture him mentally while in a wheelchair?_

_If you know as much as you claim to know about m’ ‘deep dark secrets’, then you’d know the answer to these questions . . ._

_No wonder he hit you with a poker, you deserved it._

_I may have been laying it on a wee bit thick in my rubbing it in with Dru, when he was laid up. I had every intention of nursing him back to health. But, he needed a wee bit of time to remember his place in the grand scheme of things._

_The ‘grand scheme of things’, are you serious? **You tried to end the world**! He wouldn't have survived that. He still has humanity in him. You would have killed William._

_I was out for the first time in how many years? You’ll be excusing me if I was a wee bit stir-crazy. Besides, he’s a resilient lad! He’d have been fine. Obviously, I’ve got more faith in him than you._

_Under all that devil may care attitude of his, he's still the baby of the family._

_Y’think I don't know he's my baby boy? I’m the one that got you off yer arse and in here to remind him of it! If I left things up t’ you, you’d be in there fretting in yer hair shirt blathering on, ‘Waah, why doesn't Spike listen to me, booo hoo!’ Look at that mouth. God, he’s so fucking gorgeous. Ah, look at him, licking his wee lip in his sleep. Go on . . . give th’ baby his soother, why don’t you?_

Angelus said that just about the same time Angel was thinking about Spike’s body. _I finally agreed with you when I was spanking his ass. Damn, he has a spankable ass . . . Where was I? Oh yeah . . ._

_The most spankable little arse of any lad in heaven or earth . . . if he wasn’t such a wee devil you’d have to invent reasons to spank it_ , Angelus added. 

Angel grinned. _I bet it got your rocks off before it did me when he practically screamed the roof down with that ‘Daddy! Fuck me, Daddy!’”_

Angelus let out a sinister chuckle. _Aye . . . now, there you’d be right._

Angel turned serious and mentally grabbed Angelus around the neck. _“You have to promise me, Aurelian Word of Honor, that should you ever get out again, you protect him. I don’t want to come back to a broken childe, Angelus.”_

Angelus arched a brow, but didn’t flinch. _On my honor, I’ll protect him._

_The thought scares me more than when I lost Buffy to the Master_ , Angel said to himself. 

_I admit I was stupid with that whole Acathla thing. Don’t know what the hell got into me . . . that sort a’ thing’s not even my style. I think Dru was leading me down a primrose path, to tell you the truth._

_You actually made sense of what she says?_

_Aye, that should have been my first indication something wasn’t quite right._

_I know you made her insane, but, it's like reading a book in Braille talking to her._

_Don’t be running down my princess._

_Yours? I thought she was Spike’s princess?_

_She’s Spike’s wicked plum. Whatever the hell that means . . . some poetic nonsense._

_Why do I remember ‘precious’?_

_Aye, well, she's that too_ , Angelus added. Then, he got back on track. _The point is, don’t you be criticizing her. She’s a wee fallen angel._

_She was destined for the nunnery until you got her hooks in her_ , Angel commented. 

Angelus let out a happy sigh at the memory. _Aye . . ._

A flash of how Angelus had her that first time flitted through Angel’s mind, causing him to moan. 

Angelus smacked him on the back of the head. _Oh for Christ’s sake, don’t go getting all worked up._

_What did I do?_ Angel asked innocently. 

_Yer getting all repentant and angsty on me. You’d think after a hundred years some of the sting would have come off . . . Think of it this way, Drusilla’s happy. D’you think she’d be happy as a dead nun?_

Angel gritted his teeth. Angelus was getting on his nerves now. Damn the demon and his observant notions. _I suppose you’re right, as much as it pains me to say it._

Angelus gave him a self-satisfied smirk. _Besides, it’s not so much you feel guilt about doing it . . . y’ just feel guilty that it still turns you on thinking about it._

Angel’s ears picked up Spike’s whisper of ‘Daddy’ again and raised his eyebrow at Angelus. _He seems rather sated; more so than in the last few months he was in L.A. with me._

_Aye_ , Angelus agreed. _Well, just ’cause he’s well-fucked and feeling a bit content doesn’t mean he’s tamed._

Angel scoffed at the very idea. _I would **never** think that. I doubt our Spike can be tamed. What is it with your progeny and the daddy issues?_

Angelus snorted at that. _If y’ know me as well as you claim, then, you know the answer._

_I thought it was just Dru until Spike slipped up a few months back_ , Angel said. 

_My hand on that wee bare arse . . . my arm over his shoulders, draped around him, wrapped around his waist. That’s the way he slept for over twenty years and would have up ’til this day if it weren’t for the stupid fucking soul . . ._ Angelus said lost on a tangent. Then, he answered Angel. _Aye, well you thought wrong, amazing though that concept is . . ._

_Well, Spike as he is now never says what he’s thinking does he?_ Angel asked defensively. 

_Hello, y’ can read his mind, Angus McThick!_

_Yeah **now** , that the claims are in place. But, I was thinking back to when we met up again and when he tried to save Dru and had me tortured with hot pokers._

_Oh, aye . . ._ Angelus agreed. Then, he sounded contrite when he replied; _Well I suppose that was probably slightly my fault. Know what we should do?_

Angel raised a brow. _Only slightly? My God the world **is** ending . . . you’re taking the blame for something._

Angelus ignored him and went on. _We should take him on a trip._

_It’s not like I can leave. He’s got to watch after Buffy, ’cause I’ll be damned if I trust that army idiot wannabe with her life and I got to deal with Darla and Wolfram & Hart._

_And the fun just never starts with you, does it?_ Angelus asked sarcastically. _One day . . . you can't take a one- **day** trip with your **favorite** childe . . ._

_Okay let's hear it. What do you got planned?_

_I sort of wanted to keep it a surprise . . ._

Angel’s brows furrowed. _Exactly who's the one driving? I got to know where I'm going._

_Well, it would be me_ , Angelus answered with a smirk. 

Angel developed a hacking cough all of a sudden and Angelus sniggered. _Just kidding . . . you’re really high strung, d’you know that?_

_Goes with the champion package and the near-celibacy_ , Angel answered drolly. 

_How about if I tell William and we keep it a secret from you? Then, you can drive and it will still be a surprise._

Angel crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting. 

_Oh, fine! Killjoy. M. . . I . . . C . . . K . . . E . . . Y . . . M . . . O . . . U . . . S . . . E . . ._

_Angelus, I never took you as one for theme parks. Please tell me it wasn’t a convent at one time that got torn down and replaced._

Angelus scoffed. _Are you kidding me? All those sweet, corn-fed, little nuclear families, with their Mom and Dad and 3.2 kids? It’s like a great big candy store._

Angel growled. _Hello, soul here! I can’t really enjoy that anymore._

_Maybe **you** can’t . . . Think of it this way, maybe you’ll have a chance to save the day and come over all heroic. Or at the very least, make out on the Haunted Mansion ride._

Angel glanced down at Spike and saw that he had taken the hand he held and was sucking on the fingers. _Christ!_

_Now isn’t that the sweetest fucking thing?_ Angelus mused. 

_Sweet to you maybe . . . it’s making my dick hard._ Angel grumbled as he shifted uncomfortably. 

_Aye, well, when I said ‘sweet’, I meant ‘dirty’. Look at him . . . look at that wee face . . . doesn’t this lad deserve a trip to the happiest little place on earth?_

Angel groaned at the former, ignoring the latter. 

_Don’t put yer hard cock to waste, man . . . give the boy his fucking soother._

_You secretly started this daddy thing didn't you?_

_Secretly . . .?_

_Subliminal messages_ Angel replied. 

Angelus smirked devilishly. 

Angel pressed Spike down until the head brushed against the softest lips he ever felt. He gripped the base of his shaft and rubbed it over the lips, preventing his childe from taking it until his boy whimpered. Then, he shuddered and jerked when Spike immediately latched on, sucking on the head of his cock. He groaned inwardly. _Fucking hell, the boy’s mouth could be a vacuum cleaner hose._

Angelus chuckled darkly in response and crooned; _That’s it, boyo. Take yer soother . . . Ah, he’s missed this._

_I guess with my possessive streak lately, I haven’t let him enjoy the leisurely things._ Angel bit his lip when Spike slowly slid down the length and started sucking with the back of his throat. _Fuck, Angelus, how can you keep from burying yourself in that?_

Angelus purred. _Aye . . . you’ve got to take time to stop and smell the roses . . . y’ wonder why the boy feels like he’s got t’ act up to get yer attention? A little of this sort of thing will go a long way with William. It might help keep you from being such an uptight prick yerself._

_He never seemed to want this before_ , Angel groaned. 

_Aye, it wouldn’t have gone with his ‘little tough arse’ act now would it?_ Angelus said. Then, he instructed; _Now, reach down and cup the boy’s balls gently . . ._

_You saw how reluctant he was to submit tonight_ , Angel said in his defense. 

_Well, maybe part of what he needs is to be **made** to submit, eh? Maybe he needs his little arse reddened and to be told how things are._

Angel reached down and massaged the heavy sacs between Spike’s thighs and felt him suck harder. He groaned and tightened his hold on the back of his childe’s head and thrust up. “Such a good little boy, sucking Daddy’s cock,” Angel whispered. “Such a bottomless little throat.” 

Angelus purred with satisfaction and nodded. _There may be hope for you yet._

Spike moaned softly in his sleep and nuzzled Angel, taking his length in until his nose rubbed against the big vampire’s hard belly, suckling at the thick, hard length of his Sire’s cock and purring. Subconsciously, he heard the praise and snuggled closer, softly clenching his tight cheeks and thrusting into his Daddy’s palm. 

_Fuck, Angelus, he’s humming!_

Angelus chuckled darkly. _I told you . . ._

_Told me what?_ Angel asked distractedly. 

_What he needs. You ought to listen to me more often._

Spike’s eyes flickered open, and he licked the head of Angel’s slick cock, rubbing his forehead against his Sire’s belly and nuzzling as he reached up to brush his fingers over the big vampire’s muscular chest. 

_Yer doing fine . . ._ Angelus encouraged. _You can see how he responds . . . give him a little of that firm daddy dominance mixed with some praise and he’ll lap it up like a cat to cream. Such a wee slut for praise . . ._

Angel groaned at Angelus’ words and his childe’s actions. He took Spike’s hand and sucked on the fingers before letting go to arch off the bed into the boy’s mouth. “God, Spike, take it all,” he moaned as he thrust a second finger into Spike’s ass. _Angelus . . ._

Spike relaxed the muscles in his throat and eagerly took his Sire’s length. This was what he’d missed: the two of them, alone in the dark with no distractions, no annoying blonde bints needing protecting or rescuing or demanding attention or trips to the opera. It was just him and his Sire, exploring one another’s bodies, pleasuring one another, reveling in each other. 

_Mm? Don’t mind me, just enjoying the show._

Spike suckled eagerly at Angel’s cock, and moaned deep in his throat when his Sire’s fingers probed his ass. He thrust himself back against the fingers, with a little wriggle. 

Angel watched through lidded eyes as Spike’s mouth moved along the shaft. “Such a naughty boy for keeping this from me, Spike. Think you deserve to be punished again for withholding this from Daddy?” 

Angelus purred approvingly. _Now, yer getting the hang of it._

Spike swallowed hard when he heard Angel’s whispered words and he sucked harder. He reached up to cup his Sire’s heavy balls and purred as he wriggled his firm little ass. 

Angel chuckled darkly and said, “Ahh I knew there was a reason I brought that other item.” He pulled his fingers free and reached for the slim vibrator. “Sex toys have come a long way since you were a fledgling, baby boy.” Angel turned it on and gently pressed it into his boy. 

Spike widened his blue eyes and gasped when he was penetrated by the little object. As it began to softly hum and buzz, stimulating his sensitive nerves, he sucked harder and faster, curling and uncurling his toes and pawing at his Daddy’s muscular chest, making little noises in the back of his throat. 

_Are you watching this Angelus? He’s so responsive._

_I know he's a beautifully responsive lad . . . I appreciate it m’self_ , Angelus replied. He watched Spike squirm through Angel’s eyes and prodded his soulful side. _I think the boy’s trying to tell you yes; he was naughty and needs some more chastising._ Angelus chuckled. _Only he can’t tell you properly as his mouth’s a wee bit full._

Angel thrust the vibrator into his childe in fast, shallow strokes. “You best not get used to this thing Spike, because I don’t vibrate. I don’t know how I’m keeping my soul at this pace. You’ve woken Angelus’ insatiable sex drive.” 

_Tell me about it. God knows it's not for my lack of trying_ , Angelus said wryly. 

Spike moaned and thrust his ass back against the buzzing plastic, clenching against it, pawing at Angel’s hard chest as he suckled. 

Angel growled and pulled Spike off his cock by a fist in his white-blonde locks. He guided his childe up his body until their lips met and kissed him possessively. The talk with Angelus coupled with Spike sucking him had fueled his desire to fever-pitch. He pulled the vibrator out, making his childe gasp and replaced the plastic with his aching cock. 

Rolling them over so that Spike was on his back, Angel thrust deep with a growl. “Christ the things you two do to me, drive me insane.” 

Angel grabbed Spike’s waist, held him down and moved faster as he swooped down and mouthed Spike’s neck while listening to Spike encourage him with “Uh! Yes, Daddy, fuck me! Fuck me please! Wanna be yours, all yours . . . make me yer baby boy.” Angel shifted and kissed his childe; thrusting his tongue into the cool mouth to explore the recesses and felt Spike claw at his back. Then, he broke away. 

“Come for me, Spike. I want to see it,” Angel said a voice dark and thick with passion. 

His Sire’s words and tone were all it took to send Spike careening over the edge again. The sight of it triggered Angel’s release. He grinned when he thought of how far they’d come tonight in a form of reconciliation and Spike possibly forgiving him for his weaknesses. He licked the perspiration off of his childe’s face as he considered the notion that he and Angelus must have put the younger vampire through his paces to get him to actually sweat. 

Angel withdrew from Spike’s body carefully and collapsed on his back, falling asleep the second he hit the pillow. He didn’t even feel the blonde vampire snuggle against him.


	10. Chapter 23-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 23-A: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 6)_

**_Sunnydale, Graveyard_**

All was quiet in the mist-shrouded cemetery. Suddenly, the peace was shattered as Buffy pounded a vampire dressed as a Van Halen-reject into the ground. She stood up and watched as it got to its feet. 

“You know, it’s probably none of my business but I just got to ask . . .” she was saying as the vampire lunged at her. She blocked him with a backhanded fist. “Did you smell this bad when you were alive?” She kicked the vampire into a headstone. “’Cause if it’s a post-mortem thing . . . then, boy is my face red . . .” She flipped him over the headstone and whipped out a stake. “But, just so you know, the fast-growing field of personal grooming has come a long way since you became a vampire.” 

Buffy did a somersault over the headstone, her stake raised and ready to strike. However, the vampire seized her arm as she landed, spun her around and plunged the stake into her abdomen. Her eyes widened with shock and pain as she looked down at her own weapon protruding from her body. 

As she looked down in horror at the stake, she couldn’t believe this 80s-reject freak of a vampire had bested her. Spike, she could understand, but this guy? What the hell? She gripped the shaft with both hands and gasped in pain as she pulled it out. Her sweater was soaked with her blood. 

For the first time since she was Called, Buffy felt real fear rise up inside like bile. She hadn’t felt this way since she mastered her abilities. She turned and fled, trying to escape the vampire. The hunter had become the hunted. Her wound slowed her down, however, and she kept glancing over her shoulder, terrified. Suddenly, the vampire leapt out in front of her and she stopped with a gasp, looking around desperately for another escape route. 

“You’re going?” he asked mockingly. “But, you were having so much fun a minute ago!” 

Buffy brought the stake up but the creature easily knocked it from her grasp and tossed her against a nearby crypt. She doubled over in pain as the vampire picked up her stake and approached with a predatory grin. Buffy was helpless for the second time in her life. Brief flashes of having to fight Kralik without her powers entered her mind. She realized that this is the moment she had been dreading but always knew would come. She was going to die. 

As the vampire raised the stake for the killing blow, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Riley. He rained blows down on the demon and took out a taser, but the vampire knocked it from his hand before he can use it and ran away across the graveyard. Riley was about to give chase when he noticed Buffy’s obvious distress and rushed to her side. 

“Buffy! What happened?!” he asked worriedly. 

She held up her bloody hands and then collapsed in his arms, unconscious. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Summers’ Residence_**

Riley and Buffy were up in her room. She sat back and let him apply first aid and dress her wound. As she watched him, she commented, “I can’t believe I passed out. Do you think I’m a total wuss now?” 

Riley scoffed. “Oh, yeah. I like a girl who can play a few hard sets of tennis with a major stab wound.” 

Buffy frowned at him and glanced down at her wound. “You said it wasn’t that bad.” 

“I said I’ve seen worse,” Riley corrected. “There’s a difference.” 

“Well, at least no major organs got kebabed,” Buffy observed. 

“I still think you need to see a real doctor,” Riley said as he finished his ministrations. 

Buffy pulled her shirt over the bandage and looked at Riley skeptically. “That would put me in a _real_ hospital which would get my _real_ mom _real_ freaked out. I can’t do it. Don’t worry. Accelerated healing powers come with the Slayer package. And the boyfriend who comes complete with combat medical training? That’s just a Buffy Summers bonus.” 

She caressed his cheek and Riley held still for a moment before clearing his throat and cleaning up the bandage wrappers and antiseptic. “So, tell me about the bad guy – or guys. What do you think they were?” 

“Vampire,” Buffy replied. 

“How many?” Riley asked as he looked up at her. 

“One.” 

Riley’s eyes widened. He was surprised that Buffy was taken down by one vampire when she normally took on two or three at a time. “So . . . what, he was like a super-vampire or something?” 

“No. No, he was the regular kind,” Buffy said as her cheeks blushed. “He just beat me.” 

“Has that ever happened before?” Riley asked. 

Buffy grumbled and touched her bandaged stomach. “I’m in the best physical shape of my life. I mean, if you’re asking how it happened, I don’t --” 

She was cut off when her bedroom door flew open and Dawn ran in. 

“Dawn!” Buffy said irritably. 

“Sorry to interrupt. I just want to tell you that Mom’s coming,” Dawn said excitedly. 

Hearing that, Riley quickly hid the bandages and tape just as Joyce Summers entered the room. 

When she saw that her daughters weren’t alone, she was startled momentarily, but quickly recovered. “Hi, Riley.” 

“Hey, Mrs. Summers, how are you feeling?” Riley asked as he tried to hide the first aid kit under the bed a little better. 

Joyce smiled at his sincere concern and replied, “I’m fine, bordering on chipper and tomorrow planning on being obnoxious.” 

Riley returned the smile. “Glad to hear it.” 

Addressing Buffy, Joyce said, “Buffy, when you have a minute I’d like to go over the grocery list for next week.” 

Buffy put on one of her forced ‘taking one for the team’ smiles and replied, “You got it.” 

Joyce turned to leave, but noticed the bottle of rubbing alcohol. “Are you disinfecting something?” 

“Huh?” Buffy sounded surprised and then saw the bottle in question. “Oh, uh--” 

For some inexplicable reason, Dawn decided to save Buffy from having to explain something that was possibly Slayer-related. “It’s mine! Some nail polish experiments are doomed before they even begin.” 

Joyce indulged her youngest daughter with a smile. “But you keep pushing the envelope, honey.” She turned and left, closing the door behind her. 

Dawn pivoted on her heel with a grin so big Buffy thought her face would crack. “Did I just pull a Slayer-related Mom cover-up thing? Come on, who’s the man?” 

Buffy gave her an exasperated look. “You are, a very short, annoying man.” Dawn’s grin fell immediately, stung by her sister’s words. Buffy turned serious. “If I show you something, you promise you won’t tell?” 

Dawn crossed her heart and Buffy lifted her shirt to reveal the bandaged wound. Dawn was awed by it. “Oh, cool!” When she saw Buffy’s less-than-amused expression, she corrected, “I mean, gross!” 

“And Mom _cannot_ know. Okay?” Buffy said with a tone of warning. “You’ll help me with the household stuff?” 

Dawn pursed her lips together. “Oh, sure. I save your butt and you dump all your chores on me.” Buffy just looked at her expecting an answer. “I got it. You’re covered. We’re good. Just lucky it's not bikini season.” Buffy smiled and stroked Dawn’s hair. 

“So, Dawn takes household duty. I’ll take tonight’s patrol,” Riley stated. 

“By yourself?” Buffy asked astonished. 

“It’s just a sweep,” he assured her. 

Buffy winced at that notion. “Do me a favor? Will you take the gang along with you?” 

Riley never understood why she insisted on taking Willow and Xander on patrol. They weren’t properly trained in dealing with demons as he had been. But to assuage her, he agreed. “Okay, I’ll patrol with the group tonight.” 

“When do I get to patrol?” Dawn asked. 

“Not until you’re . . . never,” Buffy replied. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

“No,” Angel said stubbornly. Ever since they woke up his childe had been pushing those things at him. They reminded him of darker times. 

“Why not?” Spike asked sullenly. 

This idea had hit him so hard it woke him up. He had to crawl out from under Angel and that was no easy task considering how big his Sire was. That pig’s blood diet wasn’t doing anything healthy for the big ape. It took him a bit of time to search the closet, but he found the item of his dreams (literally) and then he restlessly waited for Angel to wake up to tell him about his great idea. 

“Because they aren’t my style, they’re his,” Angel replied. 

Angel had woken up to Spike maniacally grinning at him as he held up a pair of leather pants. He didn’t know what had gotten into his childe but it couldn’t have been good with that disturbing smile on his face. Angel tried to entice him back to bed, but Spike was on a mission to have Angel wear those damn things. 

“Bloody hell, you share the same body. Obviously, you have the same sexual appetite if last night proved anything. So, you should have the same fashion sense,” Spike reasoned. 

Angel winced. “Uh, I’m all clean fibers: silk shirts, pressed pants and a good pair of dark jeans on occasion. Angelus is the one with the kink for velvet, satin and leather.” 

Spike gave his Sire an exaggerated pout. “Come on, Ange, make a childe happy and put them on for me.” 

Angel clenched his teeth at the shortened version of his name. Next thing you know, Spike will be referring to him as Liam and calling him Lee. He put his hands on his hips and adopted a beleaguered posture as he looked at Spike who was still holding up the leather pants. 

“Why do you want me to wear those again?” Angel asked disconcertingly. 

“Because, it’ll make me happy, and you look damn good in them. Even if Angelus was completely nutters the last time he was in them,” Spike replied. 

“Oh, yeah, that sounds like a vote of confidence.” Angel looked at them as if they were a demon about to bite him. “Have they been cleaned?” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, you were the only one to wear them, it’s not like you can get a disease.” Spike heaved a sigh. They had been discussing the implications of donning leather pants for the last three hours. 

“Spike . . .” Angel groaned. 

The blonde vampire held the pants up to him. “Take those trousers off and put these on. I swear you’ll feel like a whole new man – demon, whatever.” 

“Fine,” Angel grumbled as he snatched the leathers out of his childe’s hands. Spike just smirked at him with his tongue against his teeth as he walked away, dragging his feet. He couldn’t believe the things he let Spike talk him into in the last few months. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Magic Box_**

Giles and Buffy were researching why she had nearly lost the fight with the retro-vampire earlier and the shop’s reading table was piled high with books, all of them Watcher’s Diaries from past Slayers. 

Giles perked up from the most recent book. “Here’s another one. Early eighteenth century Slayer . . .” 

Buffy closed her book with a tired sigh and set it on the umpteenth growing stack. “Good; let’s hope she’ll be more helpful than this last one.” 

Giles glanced up at the resigned tone. “Why? What did it say?” 

“Same as all the others. Slayer called . . . blah, blah . . . great protector . . . blah, blah . . . scary battles . . . blah, blah . . . oops! She's dead. Where are the details?” 

“Details?” Giles asked surprised and handed his book to her. “Well, it says this Slayer forged her own weapons.” 

“You got to love a gal with an anvil,” Buffy said sardonically. “But, where are the details of the Slayer’s last battle? You know, what made that fight special? Why did she lose?” 

“You didn’t lose last night, Buffy. You just--” Giles started to say. 

“Got really close,” Buffy finished for him. “I slipped up, Giles. I've been training harder than ever and still I . . .” she sighed despondently. “There’s nothing in any of these books to help me understand why. I mean . . . look, I realize that every Slayer comes with an expiration mark on the package. But I want mine to be a long time from now. Like a Cheet-O. If there were just a few good descriptions of what took out the other Slayers, maybe it would help me to understand my mistake, to keep it from happening again.” 

Giles cleared his throat nervously. “Yes, well, the problem is after a final battle, it’s difficult to get any . . . well, the Slayer's not . . . she's rather . . .” 

“It’s okay to use the D-word, Giles,” she cut in on his stammering. 

“Dead,” he finished. “Hence not very forthcoming.” 

“Why didn’t the Watcher’s keep fuller accounts of it? The journals just stop.” 

“Well, I suppose if they’re anything like me, they just find the whole subject too --” Giles tried to explain. 

“Unseemly?” Buffy supplied. “Damn. Love ya but you Watchers are such prigs sometimes.” 

Giles straightened his glasses. “Painful . . . I was going to say.” They shared a meaningful look and he went on, “But, you’re right. Accounts of the final battles would be very helpful. But, there's no one left to tell the tales.” 

Buffy glanced at the piles of books, and then had a sudden revelation. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike sat on the couch facing the huge hearth, smoking a cigarette as he waited for Angel to come out of hiding. He had sent his Sire away with the garment in question twenty minutes ago. 

“Hey, Angel, are you coming out any time soon?” Spike called out. When he didn't get an answer, he chuckled and then used a William-y voice, “The night’s still young and I want t’ go hunting.” 

“Doubt you’ll be hunting after I pull those fangs out,” Angel’s voice carried in from the hallway. 

“Oh, come on! You’re no fun at all. You’ve got to learn to live a little, mate. Just because you’re burdened with a soul doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the simple pleasures in life,” Spike answered. 

“When has my life _ever_ been simple?” Angel retorted. 

“You see? This is why I was always the one that got the women creaming their knickers while you brooded on the sidelines. If you hurry up, we can go out, tease some unlikely prey – I mean, unsuspecting girls, and if Angelus is feeling amorous, a few boys – but,” Spike held up a hand as if Angel was there to see it. “We won’t kill them or even drink them, ’cause a childe knows his Sire,” he said sardonically, nodding his head. “And biting would be out of the question.” 

“You’re just aching for another round of punishment, Spike,” Angel growled. He walked out of the hallway, fiddling with his pants. “These aren’t me.” 

Spike nearly set the couch on fire when his jaw dropped open and the cigarette fell out. After a quick slap to put the embers out, he looked up at Angel. “What do you mean they aren’t you? They look like a soddin’ second skin. On second thought, you know what? You’re right, take them off. The way you wear ’em makes ’em look obscene.” 

Angel growled. “I’m not changing clothes on your whims. Besides, it was a bitch to get these on.” 

_Oh, please! I thought souled vampire champions weren’t supposed to lie? It tarnishes the image. You damn near came when you slid them on_ , Angelus smirked. Then he gave a low whistle. _Damn, they still look good on me. You let Spike talk you into wearing them, even though you suspect it means it’s me he wants. Did I ever tell you that Spike has the best ideas? You may as well take advantage of the situation._

_Don’t flatter yourself. It’s not you he wants any longer, it’s me!_ Angel shot back with a low growl. 

Spike heard the noise and chuckled. “Have I lost you, peaches? Seems yer more interested in what’s going on in your head than me.” He got to his feet, walked up to Angel and started rubbing his hands over the leather material. “Had to make sure they weren’t painted on. You goin’ t’ be able to breathe in those?” he asked as he looked them over. 

“I don’t breathe,” Angel said in thick voice as he watched Spike. “Don’t call me ‘peaches’, not after last night.” 

Spike looked up with a smirk. “I wasn’t talking about you, git. I was talking about that monolith you’re packing around between your legs.” 

“You are the crudest demon . . .” Angel trailed off. 

“It’s a part of me charm,” Spike said. Then, he rubbed his hand over the telltale swell in the crotch of the leather pants. “You know, I could take my pants off and just rub against you if that’ll get it to go down. Don’t want t’ scare the chits.” 

Angel felt his cock strain at the words and growled, “Talking about it isn’t helping.” 

“Not brooding again, are you?” Spike asked with a furrowed brow. “What, now you’re goin’ t’ say that was all Angelus? Thought you said it was just as much you as it was him?” 

“It was,” Angel growled. Then, he walked Spike back toward the couch until his childe fell back on it and loomed over him. “Don’t try to say that you didn’t want me last night.” He teased; voice was thick and dark. It sent shivers down Spike’s spine. “I am not the Angel you think you know.” The dark vampire sat down next to him and caressed the most recent bite mark in his neck. “I know how to be the vampire an unsouled childe needs and I think I proved that last night.” 

Spike took hold of his Sire’s hand and moved to straddle the other vampire. Then, he watched Angel’s dark eyes smolder as he brought the fingers up to lick the tips. “So then, you’re not brooding over your actions from a century ago anymore?” Angel moaned softly in acknowledgement and Spike smirked. “Next, you’ll be telling me that you’re goin’ t’ let me feed on whoever I want.” 

“Depends on who you want to feed on,” Angel replied roughly as he watched Spike’s tongue slip over his fingers. 

_I know a couple a’ lawyers who come to mind_ , Angelus whispered darkly. 

_Why stop at just the two?_ Angel asked. 

Angelus grinned evilly. _Why Angel . . . who knew you could be so malicious?_

“I might know of some unwilling necks for you. Hell, they may even be fun and struggle,” Angel said, addressing Spike as his free hand moved to rub his childe’s balls through the black jeans. 

Spike groaned at the feel of the groping hand. Considering where they were and the topic of discussion, maybe Angel had changed. His cock hardened at the suggestion and the tone of his Sire’s voice. He let go of Angel’s hand and reached down to open his jeans. The second the flap was open, the elder vampire’s hand was wrapped around his aching cock. 

“Yeah,” Spike moaned as he rocked his hips, thrusting his erection into Angel’s fist. “Believe that when I see it.” 

Angel watched Spike’s Big Bad facade crumble under his ministrations. The sight of his childe’s lust, either as William or Spike, never grew old. Then, an almost sinister smile crept onto his face and he whispered something that the blonde had missed due to the roar in his ears. 

“What?” Spike panted. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Angel who had the strangest smile on his face. Now that he had on the leather pants and dark, lightweight pullover, if Spike didn’t know Angel still had his soul, he could have sworn Angelus was under him. 

“Pull your pants down more,” Angel repeated as he continued to stroke him. 

Spike tugged his jeans down until they were blocked by Angel’s body and cursed his trembling fingers. Great, now the fucking claims were messing with his hand-eye coordination. He was beginning to resent the connection with the big lummox. It made him feel weak. Not emotionally or physically, but the claims had shot holes in his carefully-constructed Big Bad persona. 

Angel reached a hand between his legs and caressed his fingers over the perineum and the tight ring. When Spike shuddered, he squeezed his hand around the blonde’s shaft. “You never know what the future may hold, baby boy,” he said in a low voice. 

Spike groaned and slammed his mouth down on Angel’s as he rocked into the dark vampire’s touch. Just then a feminine gasp broke through the haze of passion. 

“Oh my God,” Buffy gasped when she saw what appeared to be Spike on the couch in front of the fireplace sitting on top of someone with dark, spiky hair. She wasn’t sure who it was until the man spoke and then she realized it was Angel. **_Angel and Spike_** _were on the couch making out!_

Angel had left town two years ago saying they could never be together. Yet, here he was in Sunnydale, in this Mansion – where she had sent him to a Hell dimension – with Spike! He was here with Spike, making out on the couch. That was the same couch she and Angel had talked about her going off to college. It was where she told him that she had a date for homecoming. It was where he told her that the kiss with Faith when they entrapped the dark Slayer meant nothing to him. Now, he was here on that very couch with Spike! 

Said vampire broke away from Angel and glanced up to see Buffy standing in the doorway behind the aforementioned couch. “Bloody hell,” he groaned, dropping his forehead onto Angel’s shoulder. Stupid, blonde bint always had impeccable timing. He started to pull away when the dark vampire held fast and stopped him. 

“You got to let me go, luv. Your precious Slayer is here and I’m in a rather compromising position,” Spike smirked. 

_And, there’s one of those unwilling necks right now. I bet she’d struggle_ , Angelus said flippantly. 

Angel reluctantly let him go. He sat up to look behind the couch and saw Buffy’s shocked expression. “Buff, uh, hi.” When her brows furrowed a little in confusion, he corrected himself. “Buffy, why are you . . .? How did you know we were back?” 

Buffy shook off the astonishment at seeing her former boyfriend and her current menace in each other’s arms. She walked closer and stopped a couple of feet from the couch. “I didn’t. I didn’t even know you were living here again. I asked Willy were Spike was and he directed me here.” 

Spike growled and rolled his eyes. That sleazy bartender was going to have a very short life with all his informing. He pulled his jeans up and buttoned them as he climbed off his Sire and reached for his smokes. 

“I’m not living here. Spike is,” Angel corrected her. 

“Then, why are you here? ’Cause I clearly remember you saying that we couldn’t be in the same town, let alone the same room,” Buffy asked irritably. 

Angel growled softly and stood up. Then, he turned to face Buffy. “As much as you’d like to think so, Buff, not everything I do concerns you. Spike and I were settling an argument that had nothing to do with you.” 

“And, the best way to settle it was by – by making out on the couch?” Buffy asked derisively. 

“That’s what a reconciliation is, Slayer. You fight, you have makeup sex,” Spike retorted with a smirk around his cigarette. 

“Ew, Spike!” Buffy cringed at the images they brought to mind. 

Angel’s cock throbbed at those same images and he growled at his childe. “Not helping, Spike.” Spike gave him an innocent look and he turned to Buffy. “Why are you here?” 

Buffy turned to Spike. “Slayers, you killed two of them.” 

Spike looked at her warily as he pocketed his lighter and agreed, “I did.” 

“You’re going to show me how,” Buffy demanded. 

“Bossy chit ain’t she?” Spike smirked at Angel and then nodded at the blonde Slayer. “What’s in it for me?” 

“Other than staying undead you mean?” Buffy asked sardonically. Spike and Angel just looked at her. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, The Bronze_**

The three unlikely companions found a secluded booth set off in an alcove of the club. Spike and Buffy sat on the outside facing each other with Angel in the middle. Spike watched his Sire and the Slayer fidget over the rim of his beer mug. 

Before Spike had ordered the beer, they bickered over who would pay for it which resulted in Angel shelling out the five dollars. Buffy watched the whole interaction with a stoic expression. She was still clueless as to why Angel and Spike were even getting along let alone _reconciling_ on the couch in what she thought was an empty mansion. 

Spike held up the half empty mug and licked his lips. “You know, there are quite a few American beers that are highly underrated. This unfortunately is _not_ one of them.” 

Angel kicked him under the table and received a scowl. 

Buffy’s brows furrowed. The blonde menace who had been a pain in her ass since they first met was expecting her to wine and dine him to get the information she needed out of him. “Update, Spike. We're not here to discuss the fine choice of hops. It's about two Slayers: one in China during the Boxer Rebellion, one in New York.” She held up a roll of bills, waved it at him threateningly and then snatched it back when he tried to grab for it. “Both were killed by you. Tell the tale, you get the cash.” 

“Right,” Spike said skeptically. “You want to learn all about how I bested the Slayers and you want to learn fast. All right then, we fought. I won. The end. Pay up,” he said as he held out his hand. 

“Spike,” Angel said in warning just as Buffy said, “That’s not what I --” 

“What did you want, Slayer? A quick demo? A blow-for-blow description you can map out and memorize. It’s not about the moves, luv.” He sat up straight and said smugly, “Since I agreed to your little proposition, we can do this my way. Wings.” 

“What?” Buffy asked. 

“Spicy buffalo wings; order me up a plate. I’m feelin’ peckish,” Spike said petulantly. 

“I can’t believe you can stomach human food. It’s unnatural,” Angel said with a grimace. 

“That’s the difference between you and me, mate. I still enjoy the good things in life,” Spike retorted. 

Buffy heaved a sigh and leaned out of the booth to signal for a waitress. “Excuse me --” She was cut short when the movement aggravated her injury and she winced in pain. 

The two vampires caught the expression that fluttered over her face. Then, they picked up the faint scent of Slayer’s blood as the wound had split open a little. 

From where he sat across from her, Spike licked his lips lasciviously and leered at Buffy. “Just as I thought: some nasty thing got a hold of you.” 

Buffy glared at the blonde vampire. “Don’t get all excited. I’m fine.” 

“Is that why you’re in a dark corner with a couple ‘a creatures you loathe, diggin’ up the past, ’cause you’re fine,” Spike said skeptically. 

Angel was more concerned. “What happened, Buffy?” 

“A hazard of the job,” Buffy replied. “Just tell me what I want to know, Spike.” 

“I told you. No one's narrating on an empty stomach here,” Spike said petulantly. 

Buffy shook her head in exasperation. “Were you born this big a pain in the ass?” 

“What can I tell you, baby? I've always been bad,” Spike smirked. 

Angel developed a coughing fit at that. “The hell you were. You were mousy little William when you were human. Though, after following Drusilla and finding her with you, I knew you’d be trouble the second you were turned.” 

Spike glared at his Sire. “I _was not_ mousy! William was a young, misguided poet who fancied himself in love with someone in a better class. When you found me with Drusilla, you all but offered to fuck me.” 

Angel’s face fell in disbelief. “I did _not_ offer to fuck you; I offered to make you into a companion for Drusilla. The fucking came later.” 

“Yeah, how many minutes was that?” Spike asked sarcastically. “Not more ’an two weeks and you wanted to jump me bones. Always looking to get your end away, didn’t matter what hole your cock was pushing into.” 

“What can I say? All you had to do was bat those big blue eyes and anyone was putty in your hands,” Angel replied nonchalantly. 

“Ahem,” Buffy cleared her throat. “Can we get back to why we’re here? How’d you kill the two slayers?” 

“Not much for listening to a story is she?” Spike pondered out loud. 

“So you’re all bondy and stuff now. I so don’t want the details,” Buffy said with a cringe. 

“Yeah, William had just been rejected by a girl whom he fancied, and he was ridiculed by the elitist prigs. When he blindly ran out, he ran smack into Angelus, Drusilla and Darla. Dru followed him and turned him,” Spike said. 

Angel chuckled. “You really believe that’s what happened boy?” 

“I doubt Angelus was charitable with _his_ precious blood,” Spike scoffed. 

“Then, you’d be wrong. Angelus offered you to Drusilla to drink. He had your hands restrained behind your back and you were writhing against him. You intrigued him, so he bit into you on the opposite side. When you came out of the grave, he passed you off as Dru’s to get past Darla. After he turned Drusilla, Darla wasn’t to keen on him turning anyone else.” Angel reached over and idly caressed the claim marks. “But, you were the exception to the rule. He wanted to preserve William’s beauty for an eternity.” Angel shook himself out of his reverie. “Anyway, he let you believe your siring mark was from Dru and didn’t reclaim you until it was certain that she wouldn’t care for you properly.” 

“That’s just . . . ew,” Buffy said, wrinkling her nose. “Can we skip past the seduction of the not-quite-so-innocent and move on?” 

Spike harrumphed and Angel shrugged. “Then, you went and changed your name and became a pain in the ass. Had us running from mobs everywhere we went.” 

Buffy looked between them. The starry-eyed gaze Angel usually gave her wasn’t there, but something more primal was. She carefully reached behind her back and caressed the stake that was hidden there. She wasn’t sure if she would have to stake them both. However, if this kept up . . . 

Spike got up and went to the pool tables. Angel just grinned at his back and got up to follow. When Buffy was still sitting there in a daze, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Buffy, if you wanted that story, you’d better hurry up before you miss it.” 

“Huh? Oh.” She got up and followed Angel to a pool table where Spike was setting up the balls. 

Angel hardened again as he watched Spike move with the simple action of picking up the billiard balls and putting them in place. He watched his childe with an intense gaze as Spike seemed to be mulling over the tale concerning his turning. 

Oblivious to what was going on between the two vampires, Buffy commented, “So, you traded up on the food chain; then what?” 

Spike scoffed. “No, please. Don't make it sound like something you'd flip past on the Discovery Channel. Becoming a vampire is a profound and powerful experience. I could feel this new strength coursing through me. Getting killed made me feel alive for the very first time. I was through living by society’s rules and decided to make a few of my own. Of course, in order to do that . . .” Spike glanced over at Angel to see the dark vampire swallow hard and noticed the bulge pressing against the fly of the leather pants. “I had to get myself a gang.” 

Angel didn’t know if he was going to survive this tale. The way Spike talked about his introduction into vampirism made his body hum with arousal. Being turned didn’t have the same affect on Angelus. He didn’t change his ways after he turned. He still sought his pleasure, but instead of paying the whores a few coins for their time, he drained them. 

“I killed my first Slayer because she dropped her stake and I took the upper hand. After that, I was obsessed. I mean, to most vampires, the Slayer was the subject of cold sweat and frightened whispers . . . unless you’re luring one,” Spike pointedly looked at his brooding Sire and the Slayer. “I never hid though. I sought her out.” 

“You mean you were reckless and had no common sense,” Angel commented. 

“What d’ya want me to say? I was young!” Spike shot back. 

“You got off on killing her,” Buffy pointed out derisively. 

“You’re telling me you don’t?” Spike asked skeptically. 

_I know I did_ , Angelus commented. 

Angel rolled his eyes at Angelus’ comment. 

“So how’d you kill her?” Buffy asked, wanting details of that more than a report on the testosterone levels that were currently skyrocketing around the billiard table. 

Spike moved behind Buffy and smirked at Angel over her head. “Funny you should ask,” he whispered as his hand whipped out and took her by the neck. She instinctively reacted, bringing the pool cue up as a weapon, but Spike held her wrist at bay. Across the table, Angel was on edge. Part of him knew this was a lesson and the other part of him wanted to intervene. 

“Lesson the first: a Slayer must always reach for her weapon,” Spike said and shifted into his demon. “I already got mine.” 

_That’s my boy_ , Angelus grinned. 

_Why are you encouraging him?_ Angel growled. _This is just supposed to be a lesson._

_He’s got good instincts_ , Angelus replied. _Besides, she was all sneer-y about us fucking like we were some kind of deviants._

**_You_** _are a deviant!_

_Plus, she smells delicious when that little dash of surprised ‘oh shit’ factor comes from her pores._

_I see **you** sidestepped the fact that you are a deviant. You’re not going to object about that?_ Angel asked as he watched Spike’s interaction with Buffy. em >How long should I let this go on? He could hurt her . . . 

_You’re asking **me** when to restrain the boy?_ Angelus sounded surprised, and then for his own sick pleasure he asked, _What’s the difference between a dead baby and a sandwich?_

Angel gave an exasperated sigh. He was going to regret this. _What?_

_I don’t fuck the sandwich before I eat it_ , Angelus replied, chuckling to himself over his own joke. 

_Ugh! You are the vilest, most disgusting demon . . . You’re right. Why am I asking you how to discipline Spike when you’re as immature as he is? How the hell he survived under your tutelage is beyond me_ , Angel sneered at his darker half. 

_Oh, now if we’re talkin’ discipline, lad, that’s a whole other thing. I thought we were talking about reining my boy in before he adds another notch to his belt. Not my cuppa tea, that’s more your department there. The wet blanket thing . . ._

_Wet blanket? You are the most unreliable . . . how did **you** survive? You wanna know how? **Me** inside **your** head, that’s how. I’m the intelligent one of the two of us. It was my resourcefulness that got you out of the messes **you** created._

Angel refocused on the scene and saw Spike shake off his demon. His three-minute discussion with Angelus felt like it went on longer than it did. After a moment, Spike released Buffy’s neck and took the pool cue from her. 

As the blonde vampire walked around the table and lined up his shot, he said, “It’s a good thing, too. Become a vampire, you've got nothing to fear. Nothing, but one girl. That's you, honey. Back then . . . it was her.” Spike took his shot and looked up at Buffy. “How many of our kind do you reckon you’ve done?” 

“Not enough,” Buffy replied sardonically. 

Spike nodded and the corner of his mouth quirked up as he walked toward her again. “We just keep coming. You can kill a hundred, a thousand, a thousand-thousand and the enemies of Hell besides and all we need is for one of us – just one – sooner or later to have the thing we're all hoping for.” 

Buffy shuddered but didn’t back down. “And that would be what?” 

Spike leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, “One . . . good . . . day.” 

Buffy pushed him away from her and furrowed her brow in anger, but Spike merely laughed at her reaction. “Hey! You asked and I'm tellin’. The problem with you, Summers is you've gotten so good, you're starting to think you're immortal.” 

“Not really. I just know I can handle myself,” Buffy said with a flip of her hair. 

“Oh?” Spike asked with a raised eyebrow. “Then, how do you explain this?” He reached out and lightly punched Buffy in her wound. As Buffy cried out in pain, Spike was yanked back against his Sire’s hard body. 

“What did you do that for?” Angel hissed in his ear. 

“I was showing that she isn’t as good as she thinks if she let some git get the drop on her,” Spike said derisively. 

“This lesson of yours had better be fair, Spike or so help me, I’ll drag you back to the mansion and chain your ass to the bed again,” Angel growled softly. 

Spike turned his head a little and smirked. “Why do I get the feeling you’d be doing that anyway after this is over?” 

Angel silently cursed his childe for being a cock-tease and then he cursed the duster for being in the way. With Spike wearing it, he couldn’t touch him without Buffy noticing and she had already voiced her displeasure over seeing them together. 

Buffy gasped as the pain slowly receded. She glared at the two vampires who were whispering to each other below human hearing. “So that’s it, lesson over?” 

Both vampires looked at her as if they hadn’t noticed her standing there before she spoke. Spike tilted his head and said derisively, “Not even close. Come on.”


	11. Chapter 23-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 23-B: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 6)_

He picked up his pool cue and headed outside with Angel and Buffy following. A few feet from the Bronze in the shadowed alley, Spike stopped and circled around Buffy. She immediately went on alert and followed suit as she watched him warily. Angel leaned against the side of the building and wondered how Spike was going to play this out. 

After circling each other for a few minutes, Buffy challenged the blonde vampire, “Give it to me.” 

Spike lashed out at her and she easily ducked his fists. Then, she wrapped her hand around his throat and pinned him against a chain-link fence. He just grinned and laughed at her. 

“What?” she asked incredulously. 

“Lesson the second: ask the right questions. You want to know how I beat ’em?” 

Buffy released him and stepped back. Spike moved away from the fence and circled around her again. 

“The question isn’t ‘how’d I win?’ The question is: ‘Why’d they lose?’” Spike said. 

“What’s the difference?” Buffy asked as she sidestepped a punch. 

Spike lunged at her with the pool cue aimed at her throat. He stopped when it was itches from her skin, but Buffy never even flinched. Angelus was growing nervous inside Angel as he watched the interaction. He wanted Angel to break this up, lesson or not. Spike was his boy and she was a Slayer. 

_Would you stay out of it and let him have fun?_

_But . . ._ Angelus started to object. 

_You obviously haven’t been present on the inside all these years. He’s a big boy, he can handle himself_ , Angel said. 

“There’s a big difference, luv,” Spike replied. 

Buffy furrowed her brows at the tone in the blonde vampire’s voice and kicked the pool cue out of his hands. “How’d you kill the second one?” she demanded. 

“Hmm, a bit like this,” Spike said curtly before he delivered a series of punches at her, Buffy ducked a few, but the others hit dead on and she started to fight him. Spike’s face changed and he lunged at her with his fangs out, but he was brought up short by Angel. 

“No you don’t, baby boy,” Angel said in a low voice. 

“Soddin’ hell, Angel, would you stop?” Spike growled as he wrenched himself free of his Sire’s grasp. “She came to me to learn about how the other Slayers died. She wanted me to teach her and I'm not goin’ soft on ’er just ’cause she’s your precious girl – Slayer of Slayers, remember? When you’ve got that on your resume, you can butt in – ’til then, bugger off!” 

“It wasn’t her that I’m worried about, you reckless boy,” Angel growled possessively. 

“Been taking care of myself for years, mate,” Spike said defiantly. 

“Fine, but _this_ Slayer has managed to kick both of our asses,” Angel said, staring at Spike intently. 

“Then, I think it’s about due for some payback don’t you?” Spike smirked. 

Angel nodded slightly. The moment he stepped away, Buffy sucker-punched Spike in the gut, catching him off guard. Then, she grabbed his coat and threw him to the ground. “How’d you kill ’em, Spike?” she asked with a sneer. 

Spike jumped up and attacked her again, but Buffy flipped him over onto the ground again, whipped out a stake and landed on top of him. Spike seized her wrist before she could plunge it into his chest and twisted his hips to throw her off. 

“You’re not ready to know,” he chuckled. 

“I’m ready,” Buffy challenged. 

“Okay, then. Went like this,” Spike rolled Buffy over his head and rolled to his feet. 

Spike put up his fists and went at Buffy, throwing a punch at her which she blocked. As Spike fought Buffy he told her about the fight with the second Slayer as their fighting styles mirrored each other. Spike got a few jabs in and an upper cut while Buffy landed a few punches of her own. 

“The first was all business but the second, she had a touch of your style,” Spike commented as he and Buffy traded blows. “She was cunning, resourceful . . . oh, did I mention? Hot. I could have danced all night with that one.” 

“You think we’re dancing?” Buffy asked as she threw a punch. 

“That's all we’ve ever done,” Spike smirked. “The thing about the dance is: you never get to stop.” 

Spike hooked the pool cue with his foot and kicked it up to catch it with his hand, then twirled it around. 

“Every day you wake up, it’s the same bloody question that haunts you: is today the day I die?” Spike posed the question as he brought the pool cue down in a vicious arc and Buffy counter-attacked, enraged. He cracked her across the face with the pool stick and sent her reeling to the ground. Dropping down on top of her, he hit her repeatedly with the weapon. “Death is at your heels, baby, and sooner or later it’s going to catch you. Fight back Slayer or you will die.” 

When Spike brought the pool cue down for another blow, Buffy caught it and slammed it back into his face. 

Spike laughed derisively as he wiped the blood from his nose with his hand as he looked at her. “Part of you wants it . . . not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because you’re just a little bit in love with it.” 

Buffy had heard enough. She punched him, knocking him off her and rolled to her feet as he got to his. He didn’t let her get away so easily. Stepping into her personal space he caressed his fingers around her neck. He didn’t squeeze, just felt her pulse race. 

“Death is your art,” he said in a low seductive voice. “You make it with your hands every day.” 

Buffy glared at him, trying to hide her fear. Spike grinned at her as he felt her rapid pulse under his fingertips. 

“Those final gasps; that look of peace. A part of you is desperate to know: what's it like? Where does it lead you? And now you see that’s the secret. It’s not the punch you didn’t throw or the kicks you didn’t land. Every Slayer . . . has a death wish.” Spike slid his hand into her hair and pulled back gently to get her to look up at him. “Even you.” 

If Angel’s heart was beating it would be in his throat. Angelus was making him nervous. He wanted to step in, but Angel held fast. Spike was here to keep her alive that’s what this lesson was about. Right? 

Spike’s eyes turned to a deep blue color with arousal from the fight as he stared down at Buffy. His cock ached with the need for release, but he suppressed it under a smirk. “The only reason you’ve lasted as long as you have is that you’ve got ties to the world . . . your mum, your brat kid sister, the Scoobies. They all tie you here, but you’re just putting off the inevitable. Sooner or later, you’re goin’ t’ want it. The second,” Spike’s voice was a seductive whisper as he got closer to her. “The second that happens . . . You know I’ll be there. I’ll slip in . . . have myself a real good day.” 

Spike stared intently into Buffy’s eyes as he let go of her and stepped back with a small bow. “Here endeth the lesson.” He smirked and said as afterthought, “I just wonder if you’ll like it as much as she did.” 

“Get out of my sight,” Buffy said angrily. “Now.” 

“Oh . . . did I scare the precious little girl?” Spike taunted as he edged closer. “You’re the Slayer. Do something about it. Hit me. Come on, one good swing. You know you want to.” 

“I mean it,” she gritted out. 

“So do I,” Spike retorted. “Give it t’ me good, Buffy. Do it!” 

The tension rose between them and she moaned his name. His passion aroused, Spike leaned in to kiss her. But, she backed away in horror. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Spike’s whole body was humming with the need for release from the fight. He grabbed her by the arms and yanked her against him, pressing his erection against her. 

“Come on. I can feel it, Slayer. You know you want to dance,” he said breathlessly. 

That was it; he was putting a stop to this. He could smell his boy’s scent saturate the whole alley. If he didn’t stop it, he’d have one well-fucked ex-girlfriend. Angel moved in to pry them apart. 

“Let her go, Spike,” Angel growled. 

Spike’s nostrils flared with useless air as he stared at Buffy through a haze of lust, his grip tightened on her arms. 

“Spike!” Angel called out to break through the haze. 

He pushed the vampire and Slayer apart. But, Buffy had to get her last word in. 

“Say it’s true. Say I do want to,” she said angrily. “It wouldn’t be you, Spike. It would _never_ be you.” 

“Buffy, go home!” Angel growled. 

“I’m going,” she said in disgust and tossed the cash at Spike. “You're beneath me.” 

Buffy turned on her heel and walked off. Spike had shifted to his demon and wrenched away from Angel to go after her. The elder vampire moved quickly and blocked his path. He tried to get past his Sire again, but the dark vampire held him at bay. 

“You just wait until I get a hold of you Slayer!” Spike yelled over Angel’s shoulder. “I’ll show you who’s beneath whom, you little bitch!” 

“Spike, calm down,” Angel said watching his childe. 

The blonde vampire struggled to get past his sire and growled, “Don’t tell me what to do, you – fat, overbearing – prat!” 

“Why are you lashing out at me?” Angel asked angrily. “I’m trying to keep you in one piece. You go after her now and she’ll dust your ass.” 

“Oh, nice!” Spike sneered. “Just nice, Angel. Thanks for the vote of confidence. ’S not as if I’ve survived for over a century no thanks t’ you. Bugger off!” He shoved hard at Angel and stalked away, back toward the Bronze. 

“Damn it,” Angel cursed softly. He followed Spike and grabbed his shoulder before he could go inside, jerking his childe around to face him. “I have a ton of confidence in you! It’s why I left you here to watch after her, you impulsive little boy. Your fucking scent is all over that alley and knowing Buffy, she isn’t going to let you fuck your aggression out after that display out there.” 

Spike glared at his Sire. Then, he spun around and landed a glancing blow on Angel’s jaw. “Fuck you! Leave me alone. Y’ humiliated me back there – in front of her!” 

Angel glowered at Spike as he rubbed his jaw. Then, he threw his own punch, knocking Spike to the ground. “ _I_ humiliated _you_? You were going to bite her, you reckless brat. As for the ‘fuck you’? If you want that, I’d be happy to have a repeat performance.” Angel straddled Spike’s body, grabbed his boy by the lapels and pulled him up close to his face. “But, you’re my childe and my mate. I’ll never leave you alone. You’re lucky I let you get as far as you did out there with her.” 

Spike jerked out of Angel's grasp with an angry growl and stormed down the alley. “I’m going back to the house.” 

Angel followed his childe home to make sure he was actually going there and not out to find Buffy for payback. He didn’t know what set Spike’s temper off, but watching him on the way home, he noticed Spike’s back was stiff with anger as they neared the entrance of the house. 

He followed the blonde vampire into the mansion and commented, “You know, any demon can track you with the pheromones you’re giving off, baby boy.” 

“Don’t ‘baby boy’ me!” Spike said angrily. “D’you think I give a toss? Wish one of ’em would come around spoiling for a fight. A spot of ultra-violence would feel just about right, right about now.” 

Angel furrowed his brows in anger. “What the hell is wrong with you? I had to stop you; you were going to fuck a Slayer in an alley!” 

“You bloody well humiliated me!” Spike howled at him. “D’you think ’cause you’re a fluffy puppy everybody else has to be? Well, I’ve got balls, thank you very much! No matter how you try and take ’em away! She fucking asked for it!” 

“I stopped you from biting her!” Angel shot back and then his voice got darker. “I’m far from fluffy and I never expected you to be. However, I do expect you to be alive every time you leave this house! The only thing I’ve ever done is make sure you survive longer than those vampires she kills on a nightly basis. You think I give a fuck about her anymore? What Buffy and I had is gone! It’s gone, Spike! It should have never even happened. She’s right about one thing though, we are beneath her. But, she needs to stay alive on the Hellmouth. Faith’s in prison. If Buffy dies because no one has her back, then this fucking town and possibly the world are going to hell.” 

Spike snarled at Angel furiously, eyes blazing with rage. “We are _not_ beneath her. She’s just a girl! Yeah, a girl with fucking powers, big soddin’ deal! She’ll die like all the rest! Sooner rather than later if I’ve anything to do about it. Y’ know, at first, I was just going to add another notch t’ m’ bedpost, but now it’s personal.” 

Angel saw the determination in his boy's eyes. The same look he saw a century ago in that mine shaft. “Why is it personal? People insult you all the time. What did Buffy say that was any different?” 

Spike glared up at Angel, eyes bright, his teeth clenched hard enough to make the muscle in his jaw stand out starkly in his handsome face. He turned away, stalking toward the bathroom door, and muttered, "Nothing. Never mind.” 

“No, why did what she said make a damn bit of difference? As you pointed out, she’s just a girl. A human girl. Why should it matter what she says?” Angel asked persistently. 

Spike snapped, “Sod off!” just before he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door in Angel’s face. 

Angel stared dumbfounded at the closed door. Calming his temper, he slipped into Spike’s mind and looked through the memories, finding Cecily Underwood’s put down of a young William: 

_“Your poetry, it’s . . . they’re . . . not written about me, are they?” Cecily inquired._

“They’re about how I feel,” William admitted. 

_“Yes, but are they about me?” Cecily persisted._

_“Every syllable,” William replied._

_“Oh, God!” Cecily cried, embarrassed that this man would do such a thing._

_“Oh, I know . . . it’s sudden and . . . please, if they’re no good, they’re only words but . . . the feeling behind them . . . I love you, Cecily.” William confessed._

_“Please stop!” Cecily urged. She couldn’t stand to hear anymore._

_“I know I’m a bad poet but I’m a good man and all I ask is that . . . that you try to see me --” William started to say._

_“I do see you. That’s the problem. You’re nothing to me, William. You’re beneath me,” Cecily said with a snobbish air._

_She stood up and walked away, leaving William devastated and alone._

On the other side of the door, Spike leaned against the cool bathroom wall, and rubbed his aching temples, sighing heavily. He felt the hot, shameful tears stinging his eyes from the memory Angel had found, and slid down the door to the bathroom floor, his rage having faded into despondency. “Fucking hell,” he muttered. “Big Bad, all right. The Big Bad in his lair – the fucking toilet.” 

Angel didn’t know who the girl was, but William had been human in that memory. It made his chest tighten to think a woman could be that cruel to William. When he was made into a vampire, his humanity and softness should have disappeared with his soul. But, it was still there then and remained even to this day. And Buffy had repeated those same cutting words. 

_Spike, come out of there. Please?_

Spike sighed heavily. _Don’t want to._

_I’m sorry that I didn’t know about the girl. I met you after you ran out of that party and you never spoke of her. How was I supposed to know Buffy said the same thing this Cecily girl did and set you off?_

Spike gave another heavy sigh. _You’re not going to shut up about this are you?_

_I hate seeing you like this. I can handle you upset, enraged, pissed at me for something I did, but crying over what a human girl said? You’re my childe. What do you expect me to do?_

Spike dragged himself to his feet and reluctantly opened the door, immediately pressing his face against Angel’s strong chest and burrowing against the muscle. 

Angel rocked back a little on his feet with the force of Spike colliding with him. He wrapped his arms around the younger vampire, drifting his fingers along the bumps in the spine as the other hand moved up to work through the stiffened hair. “I know what you’re capable of, but Angelus was worried about you back there,” Angel said softly. 

Spike stiffened indignantly, and looked up; glaring at Angel upon hearing that Angelus had underestimated him. 

“He’d never seen you fight a Slayer before,” Angel reasoned. “The last time he was out you were in a wheelchair; put there by Buffy.” 

Spike blushed – that is to say, he would have if he’d been human – and muttered angrily at the humiliating memory. “Great, so he thinks I’m soddin’ pathetic. That was a one-off! She got lucky!” he said defensively. 

Angel smirked at his boy’s words. “Tonight was the first time he was present to see you in action. He was impressed up until you wanted to lay the Slayer.” He thought about what he was saying, and altered it to, “Wait, that last part could have been more me than him.” 

A tiny smirk played in the corner of Spike’s mouth. He felt slightly vindicated, but still upset. “Hate her, I **_hate_** her. God, why’d you have to make me look like a complete twat in front of her?” 

“I didn’t mean to,” Angel said sincerely. “For not knowing how far you were going to take it, I’d say I gave you a rather long leash with that.” 

Spike mumbled incoherently, burying his face in his Sire’s chest again. Angel rubbed his back. “I didn’t hear that.” 

“Wish y’d not given it t’ me,” Spike repeated. 

“I told you before: the claims weren’t there to stop you from being who you were. They’re to curb you,” Angel responded. 

“No!” Spike said all-too-quickly. “Don’t wish you’d not done that. Jus’ wish you’d not given me th’ bloody chance to start with her.” 

“You’re turned on by her that much?” Angel asked curiously. 

Spike sighed and leaned his forehead against Angel’s shoulder. “Not that . . . s’just . . . if you’d not let me get started, you wouldn’t have had t’ pull me off and make me look like a twat.” 

Angel chuckled softly and walked them back to the bedroom. “Let’s get this duster off.” 

He pulled the coat off Spike’s shoulders, tossing it near the dresser. Then, he took off his shoes and sat back against the pillows on the bed with his arms open in invitation. Spike accepted it. Angel watched with dark eyes as he pulled off his boots and climbed up into the big bed. He fell into Angel’s arms, burying his face in the crook of his Sire’s neck. 

Angel idly rubbed his hands down Spike’s back, pulling the shirt free of the jeans and caressing the skin underneath. He listened to the younger vampire purr softly and felt him nuzzle close for comfort. His childe seemed drained after all the excitement and getting so upset over Buffy. 

“You were gorgeous out there sparring with her,” Angel murmured as he caressed over the muscles in Spike’s side. “All these muscles moving fluidly . . . got me so hard watching you.” 

Spike swallowed hard at the dark whisper. He sighed as his tense muscles slowly relaxed. “Felt so hard . . . you can’t imagine.” 

An Angelus-smirk played over Angel’s lips. “Oh, I can feel it. Don’t know how you’re going to get me out of these leather pants though as hard as I am.” He glanced at Spike’s attire. “And those jeans look a little snug on you.” 

Spike smirked and moved down Angel’s body, nuzzling the front of his soft leathers and murmured, “Mmm . . . better figure out how to get ’em off, Angel . . . ’cause these trousers make me so fuckin’ horny and I’m already about to lose it . . .” 

Angel took his shirt off and got comfortable on the pillows. He unbuttoned the pants and raised his hips to help Spike get them off. 

Spike panted softly as he worked the tight-fitting leathers down his Sire’s body. He licked his lower lip and ground himself against Angel’s thigh. “Oh God . . . God, yer fuckin’ gorgeous, Angel . . .” 

The dark vampire raised his eyebrow at that, because a compliment from Spike never happened before. He had heard his childe’s jibes and insults to his soul and his redemption. He’d been called a ponce and other names. But, Spike had never complimented him. The blonde vampire panted and thrust himself against Angel’s thigh as he furiously tried to unbutton his jeans and shove them off. 

Angel smirked. “Hmm, my baby boy seems a little too eager.” 

Spike’s jaw dropped at his Sire’s words. “Too eager – since when is there such a thing?” 

“You’re insatiable,” Angel said ruefully. “The slightest provocation toward you somehow being naked – not that I blame you for wanting to bare that body – and you rip your clothes off.” 

“Yeah, for you . . . it’s not like I’m droppin’ m' trous for anybody else. Chalk it up to living in a repressive age. I’m making up for wasted years,” Spike smirked. 

Angel crooked his finger at his childe with a devilish grin. Spike batted his eyes and smirked. Licking his lower lip, he crawled closer. The dark vampire snatched him up and slammed his mouth down on his lover’s lips, gripping the slim hips possessively. Spike gasped, moaned and kissed back, deeply. Angel took advantage and rolled him onto his back, and then proceeded to leave little bite marks down his childe’s throat to his chest. He shifted to his demon and sank his fang into a nipple. 

Angel moved lower to lick along the indents in Spike’s abdominal muscles, as he reached up to yank the jeans off his childe. Spike moaned and purred as he writhed under his Sire’s touch, arching his back and tilting his head back into the pillows. 

Angel heard his name pass Spike’s lips on a groan and he looked up at him. “What baby?” 

Spike moaned softly, “Feels so good, Daddy . . . don’ stop . . . need you.” 

Angel smirked at how easily ‘Daddy’ slipped from Spike’s lips. “Where do you need me? Here?” he suggested as he licked a wet trail along the length of his childe’s erection. “Or here?” he suggested a new place as he moved lower to mouth a sac and bit the inside of Spike’s thigh. “Or . . .” he trailed off, caressing his fingers along the perineum to Spike’s ass, teasing the nerve endings on the outside of the tight muscle. 

Spike gasped and arched his back, clenching his ass. “Uh! Yes! Yes! Please!” His eyes widened when Angel moved lower to wiggle his tongue inside the tight ring and moaned softly, causing a tiny vibration. Spike gasped and clenched his ass, moaning, “Yes! God! Angel! Yes!” 

Angel thrust his tongue deeper, then pulled out and replaced his tongue with his thick fingers. Spike responded with a guttural moan, tilting his head back to expose his slender neck. “Ohhh fuck . . . yes!” 

The dark vampire sat up and moved over his childe’s body, he slipped his fingers inside as he licked over the exposed neck. “Such a tempting, hot little piece you are,” he murmured against Spike’s neck. “And a bad boy for turning me on by watching that display earlier. 

Spike clutched at Angel’s shoulders as he writhed under the big body. Angel turned him over on his side and settled behind him. He heard Spike whimper when he removed his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against the tight opening. When his childe reached back and started clawing his hip, he groaned. “You have to calm down, Spike.” 

“Sorry, with the fighting earlier, your leathers and last night still fresh in my head,” Spike said by way of apology. 

“Enjoyed seeing the leathers again, did you?” Angel chuckled, nipping Spike’s earlobe. “I’m sure it wasn’t as much as I felt when I slid them on. That satin lining as it caresses your balls. There’s nothing like it in the world, baby boy.” 

Spike grinned when he heard Angel’s words. “You said it wasn’t your style.” 

“Did I?” Angel asked innocently. 

He reached down and guided his cock into Spike’s body and then reached around in front to massage the heavy sacs. “Stroke yourself,” Angel whispered against his ear. 

Spike was so aroused that he was shaking when his Sire entered his body. At the whispered command, he unconsciously reached down and stroked his own erection, moving with Angel’s thrusts. 

“Too bad we didn’t have a reflection. You should see yourself when you’re like this,” Angel commented. 

Just when he had Spike on the brink of an orgasm with his words and slow thrusts, his cell phone started vibrating on the bedside table. 

“Are y’ going to get that?” Spike asked breathlessly. 

“Ignore it,” Angel replied huskily as he pushed deeper. 

Spike groaned and thrust back. But, the incessant hum against the tabletop was throwing his oncoming orgasm out of synch. “Angel!” 

In response, Angel rolled over onto his back, taking Spike with him. When his childe was draped back over him, legs on the outside of his, he planted his feet on the bed and started moving. Spike took this as a sign that _he_ was the one to answer the phone. It didn’t look like Angel was going to stop for it. 

Spike reached out blindly for the little vibrating object, cursing the bloody pillock who invented them in the first place. “H-h-h-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-o-o-o-o-o-o,” he stammered through the movement under him. 

“Who is this?” a female voice demanded over the phone. 

“It’s m-m-me, Cordelia-a-a-a,” Spike replied. 

“Well, _me_ , where’s Angel?” Cordelia demanded. 

“He’s a bit busy right now – oh, God!” Spike answered. 

“Ohhhhh, I can’t believe him. He left here to go fuck you didn’t he?” Cordelia asked angrily. 

“Not in so many words . . . there was more than just – Fuck, Angel – that. Had to work out our differences didn’t we?” Spike said harshly and then had to bite his tongue when Angel hit his prostate dead on. However, he couldn’t stop the growl. 

“Are you growling at me?” Cordelia asked indignantly. 

“No! Fuck!” Spike nearly yelled. It was silent for a moment then he said, “Princess, can I have him call you back?” 

“No! You tell him Darla’s on the loose down here and human or not she’s causing trouble,” Cordelia instructed. 

“The bloody ice queen spent a century being waited on hand and foot, it’s time she learned to wait on others for a change,” Spike growled. 

“You getting laid does _not_ take precedence over this mess Angel left us in, damn it!” Cordelia snapped. 

“Well, since you aren’t up here . . . I’d say it does,” Spike shot back. He nearly dropped the phone off the side of the bed when Angel shifted and hit his pleasure point at a new angle. 

Spike groaned. “Yeah . . . stroke me faster.” 

“Are you telling me what to do?” Cordelia snapped. “That’s just ew . . . can’t you two _not_ have sex for _longer_ than twenty minutes?” 

“Well, there was those eight hours we slept,” Spike replied. 

“Tell Cordy I’ll be there when I get there and hang up the phone, Spike,” Angel said roughly. 

“I heard that! Who the hell does he think he is?” Cordelia asked indignantly. 

“The boss, maybe? The sign on your business _does_ say Angel Investigations,” Spike replied. “Look, princess, I’ve got to go, but I promise the second we can walk again, I’ll send him out the door.” 

“Whatever,” was the reply and then there was the sound of the dial tone. 

Spike looked at the phone as if it was going to bite him. “She hung up on me.” 

“She always was an uncaring bitch,” Angel said sardonically. 

“Angel! And, you call me the bad boy. Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?” Spike chuckled. 

“No, I ate her with it. Just like I’m about to eat you,” Angel replied as he rolled Spike over on his stomach and pulled him up onto his knees. Laying over his childe’s back, he thrust in deep. “How come we haven’t been like this all these years?” 

Spike turned his head to the side. “You want to talk about this _now_?” 

“Do you know of a better time?” Angel asked dismissively. 

“Fine, you got a soddin’ fluffy soul, left us, returned to us, degraded us, we tried to kill each other more than once; I had you tortured . . . ring any bells?” Spike answered. Then, he mumbled, “There may yet be a death if I don’t cum soon, sadistic bastard.” 

“It all seems superficial now, doesn’t it?” Angel mused. 

“Can we save the philosophy of our fucked up relationship for another time, doc? I’m trying to cum here. If I were human, my dick would be turning colors about now,” Spike growled. 

“I never took you for a demanding lover,” Angel commented. 

“Then, you _obviously_ haven’t been paying attention lately,” Spike answered in annoyance. 

Without warning, Angel started pounding into him. “Hate to get the ‘Neglectful Sire of the Year’ award this year.” 

“Bloody hells, Angel . . . shut up and fuck me!” Spike growled. 

Angel reached down and stroked Spike’s cock to the tempo of his thrusts. He sucked on his lover’s earlobe, then under the lobe and the neck, licking over the claim marks that had started to heal. All Spike could feel was the comfort of his Sire’s big body draped over him. He tried to engrave the feeling into his memory. Since Cordelia had called Angel back to L.A., Spike didn’t know when he’d see him next. 

The blonde vampire reached back and wrapped his arm around Angel’s neck, pressing his back into his Sire’s body. He closed his eyes and inhaling his elder’s scent. 

Angel thrust deeper into Spike and groaned, “Do you want to bite me, Spike? Strengthen the claims before I leave?” 

“Uhh! Yes! Uhh . . .” Spike grunted with his Sire’s thrusts. “Wanna drink . . . want y’ to bite me . . . oh God!” 

Angel carefully extracted himself from Spike and waited for him to turn over on his back and pushed in again. He fell into his lover, catching his weight on a hand next to his childe. Spike adjusted his position, thrusting up with his lean leg bent back, and reached up to touch Angel’s hair and face. 

Angel traced his fingertips over Spike’s mouth until the tips of his childe’s fangs appeared and cut into his finger. 

Spike eagerly sucked Angel’s fingers into his mouth and reached up to do the same. 

“Just a taste, baby boy; I’ve taken enough of your blood in the last few months,” Angel said as he wrapped his lips around Spike’s finger and rolled his tongue around it. 

Spike gasped and thrust up into Angel’s body as he drank rich Sire’s blood, moaning. 

Angel let go of his boy’s finger. Dropping his childe’s legs so they wrapped around his waist, he leaned over Spike, exposing his neck. “Take what you need.” 

Spike wrapped his arms around his Sire’s neck and tightened his legs around his Sire’s waist. Clinging tightly, he sliced through the flesh of Angel’s neck and suckled eagerly. “Mmmm mmm! Oooh!” 

Angel chuckled darkly in Spike’s ear. “Someone would think you hadn’t had Sire’s blood in six months.” 

Spike drank deeply, lapping over the wounds. “Never can get enough . . . need you . . . don’t want you to go,” he said petulantly. 

“I don’t want to either, but work calls. I fear if I don’t go, Cordy’s going to show up with that tow truck,” Angel commiserated. “Are you going to miss me in this bed and that shower of yours?” 

“About as much as you’ll miss me . . . why can’t I come then?” Spike pouted. 

“I need you here, Spike.” Angel sighed heavily. “I don’t expect you to like Buffy. But, I don’t trust that army punk she’s dating either.” 

It was breaking Angel’s heart to have to leave him. But, there was no telling what Darla would do to his boy if she saw him after the way she and Angel parted in that abandoned water tank. 

“So, you trust that I’m not going to do anything . . . reckless when you leave me all alone with a Slayer?” Spike asked curiously. 

“You have a great sense of self-preservation. I’m sure you’ll rely on it,” Angel replied. 

“Would rather have you here,” Spike pouted. “It’s not preserving me that you should be worried about. I told you: I’ve got it out for her.” 

“Spike,” Angel groaned. “I have that damnable law firm to deal with. I can’t leave the crew to deal with it themselves. I’m surprised Cordy waited this long to call. I’m trying to protect you.” 

Spike pouted, “You’ll be hiring a childe-minder next.” 

Angel chuckled. “I will, will I?” 

He got up and showered alone, leaving Spike to stretch out in the place he vacated. A little while later, Angel came out dressed. He packed up his clothes and walked to the door with Spike following wearing only the top sheet from the bed. When they got to the garage, Spike saw Angel’s defenses literally fall into place. His Sire was back to being the hardened savior of puppies and soccer moms. The blonde vampire followed suit, closing off any visible emotion and went to open the garage door. 

Angel dropped his duffel bag into the back seat and slid behind the wheel. “Watch your back, Spike. I’ll call when I get back to L.A. and if you need me for anything: to talk, to unload,” Angel smirked at his next suggestion, “To cum. You have my number.” 

“Yeah, talk to you soon, Angel,” Spike replied just as coolly as he walked back to the car. 

A meaningful look passed between them before Angel backed out and drove away. Spike closed the garage door and went back inside the mansion.


	12. Chapter 24-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 24-A: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 7)_

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike was in hell. Angel left last night and went back to L.A. Spike sighed. Not only did he go back to L.A., he went back to Darla. Not technically, but Darla was in the same city as Angel. She could very easily drive his Sire _over_ the bend instead of around it. 

He couldn’t forget the incredible sex. He was William the Bloody after all. His Sire taught him the pleasures of the flesh and being mated to Angel heightened his senses dramatically: touch, emotion, thought. Now that he was gone, Spike felt bereft. He was melancholy when he awoke in his bed alone after two days of Angel’s constant presence. 

Spike wondered what Angel was doing now, if he was in bed or if Cordelia had gotten him up to work on mundane projects until dusk. He wondered why she had called to get Angel back to L.A. so quick. What was Darla up to as a human that she was making so much trouble? Not that it surprised him; his grandsire never did anything quietly. Where he was the loud obnoxious one, she strove to have the most impact. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Angel’s Suite_**

Angel sat alone in his room sketching. There were pictures of Darla from his dreams and from the past. There were sketches of William and Spike. He hated leaving his boy in Sunnydale. As he drove away, he tried not to think of each mile that took him further from his mate. The hotel felt empty without him. Angel remembered the past summer when Spike stayed with him willingly. The blonde had no real complaints and never voiced his want to go back to Sunnydale. As far as Angel knew, Spike was content to be here with him . . . until Wolfram  & Hart started using Darla to get to him. Then, his boy couldn’t get away from him fast enough. 

Aside from the rifts over Darla and Buffy, he’d spent a couple of relaxing days and nights with Spike. Angel’s lips quirked up. They were very relaxing, very erotic days and nights. All he remembered of it was being buried inside Spike for hours and feeling satisfied. It wasn’t perfect happiness. He didn’t need that, nor did he care for it anymore. Spike grounded him. Those two days was time away from the hell that Wolfram & Hart was making of his life. 

Angel put his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his head on his hand as he continued to draw. The two people that were foremost in his mind since returning to L.A. were Spike and Darla. He doubted the contention between he and his childe was over concerning her. He had only managed to placate the blonde vampire for a couple of days. Angel was sure that knowing what he was returning to didn’t set well with Spike his mate or Spike his errant childe. 

Wesley hesitantly stepped up to the open door behind Angel and looked into the room. 

Angel didn’t bother to look up from the sketch when he asked, “What is it, Wesley?” 

“It?” Wesley stammered. “There is no it.” Then, his voice faltered. “It’s nothing, really, just popping around to see if everything’s all right.” 

“Fine,” Angel said distractedly as he continued to sketch. 

“Oh, good,” Wesley said. “You’re certain?” 

“Uh-huh,” Angel replied. “Good night.” 

“Good night,” Wesley replied, but he didn’t move. 

Angel could smell and feel him in the doorway. He stopped drawing but didn’t look up. “You’re still here.” 

Wesley hesitantly stepped into the room. “Apparently. So, you’re sure there is nothing on your mind? That is to say nothing you’d like to . . . perhaps,” he looked over Angel’s shoulder to see a sketch of Darla, “share?” 

Angel looked up at him for a moment. “No.” 

Wesley looked around the room. “Really.” 

Angel glanced up and then down to see what Wesley was looking at. The floor of the room was littered with papers, some crumpled up, others not, drawings that were discarded for one flaw or another. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike sat on the couch, his bare feet propped up on the wooden side of the coffee table with a glass of blood in one hand, balanced on his knee and his cell phone in the other. His thumb danced over the keypad as he decided whether to call Angel or not. His Sire said he would call when he got to L.A., but it’s been twelve hours since he left. Spike wondered if it would make him seem overeager if he called now. 

Personally, he wasn’t the type that cared one way or the other about Angel but now, was mated to him. Where in the Vampire Mating Instruction Manual did it say he had to worry about his Sire? Spike punched in Angel’s number and listened to it ring, hoping his old Sire knew how to answer the damn thing. 

“Hello?” 

Spike closed his eyes and his head dropped back on the backrest when he heard Angel’s voice, but he answered, “Hey, ponce, you said you’d call when you got back. What took you so long?” 

“I missed you, too, Spike,” Angel drawled. 

“What are you doing down there?” Spike asked. 

“I came home and felt artistic, I’ve been drawing.” 

“Anything in particular?” 

“You,” Angel smirked into the receiver. 

“Missed me so much you had to draw me?” Spike teased. 

“Missed me so much you had to call me?” Angel countered. 

“Knowing how you are with a cell phone, I didn’t think you’d answer,” Spike chuckled. 

“Are you making fun of me because I hate cell phones? It isn’t my fault Cordy gave me a complicated model with voice mail that I can never access,” Angel complained. 

“It’s not complicated. If I can figure it out,” Spike scoffed, “You should be able to.” 

“Did you just call me to mock my dexterity with a cell phone or was there a point to this?” Angel asked disconcerted. 

“Does there have to be reason why I – the Slayers of Slayers – would call my overbearing, unappreciative, Neanderthal of a Sire?” Spike asked. 

“I can tell already that you’re about due for another punishment,” Angel commented. 

“What would the reason be for that?” Spike asked innocently. 

“Consider our history and choose an event,” Angel replied jadedly. 

“Hey, if you have no problem using a cell phone, then why didn’t you call me when you got home?” Spike asked. 

“I had things to deal with when I got back. The second I walked in the door, Cordy hit me with a case,” Angel said cryptically. 

“Was it the Queen Bitch?” 

“Who, Cordy?” Angel asked sincerely. 

“No! Though now that you mention that, Cordy may stake you for insinuating that she’s a bitch,” Spike said. 

“But, she is, or she says she is,” Angel said petulantly. 

“You never learned finesse with women did you, _Sire_?” Spike asked teasingly. “I meant your former ball and chain.” 

“Buffy?” 

Spike chuckled. “Your ex-tumble?” 

“What ex-tumble?” Angel asked. 

“Darla, you irritating ape,” Spike yelled into the phone. 

“Oh,” Angel commented. “What about her?” 

Spike growled in frustration. “Nothing much other than she fucked with your mind, played with your dreams and nearly ripped us apart. Can’t think of a thing, how about you?” 

“I’ll deal with her,” Angel said solemnly. 

“Yeah, I saw how you did that. I can slip into your mind remember? How are you going to deal with her, _Sire_ , a severe tongue lashing down her throat like last time?” Spike asked petulantly. 

“That was a mistake. She seems to be still causing problems, so I will have to find out what Wolfram & Hart’s plans are in using her, won’t I?” Angel shot back. 

“Yeah, while I’m stuck up here baby sitting the Slayer and trying not to kill her, ’cause _Daddy_ said so, you’re down there making it with Darla,” Spike concluded heatedly. 

“Spike! I’m not doing anything down here, aside from trying to keep my own sanity while Wolfram  & Hart plays with my life. You don’t think I’d rather be up there with you or have you down here? I’m about as tied to you as any demon can be and I’m sorry that I let Darla kiss me, but I never touched her otherwise. Until I can figure out what the hell is going on between her and Lindsey McDonald, there’s not much I can do. I can’t stake her, she’s human again . . . somehow,” Angel ranted. 

“You _let her_ kiss you?” Spike asked. 

“NO! I didn’t _let her_ do anything! Spike, you gotta cut me a break here. I’m in the middle of some fucking evil law firm bent on making my life hell,” Angel growled. 

“So, according to you I have no right to be upset that my Sire-slash-lover-slash-mate is in a different city getting macked on by his formerly-dusted-mystically-regenerated-into-a-human Sire?” Spike asked petulantly. 

Not that Spike could see it, but Angel’s head dropped back against the chair and he groaned. “Yes, you have a right to be upset. But, my hands are tied about what I can do about it.” 

“She’s bad news Angel. Blonde women have always been your downfall,” Spike pointed out. 

“What about blonde boys?” Angel teased. 

“Well, I don’t know about other blonde boys you associate with, but I’m good for you,” Spike said understatedly. 

“Is that right?” Angel chuckled. 

“Of course, ponce. I’ve gotten you laid so much in the last six months you don’t have time to brood and angst over your life,” Spike explained. 

“Why does everyone think that sex turns me evil?” Angel complained. 

“Maybe, ’cause the last time you _did_ have sex, you turned evil,” Spike pointed out. 

“That was an unusual circumstance and only happened once,” Angel said defensively. 

“I can see how fucking a Slayer would be an unusual circumstance, and it only happened once ’cause you never tried it with anyone else after that,” Spike commented dryly. 

“I’ve fucked you enough times,” Angel shot back. 

“Yeah, but with our history and Angelus in your head, I doubt you have room for perfect happiness. You’re too bloody guilt-ridden,” Spike said. 

“Spike, I swear the next time I see you, you’re going to get it,” Angel threatened. 

“I hope so,” Spike teased. 

“That’s not what I – never mind. I have to go, Cordy’s waving her arms like a traffic director,” Angel sighed. 

“Fine, just leave me up here with hostiles!” Spike said, playing his hand at the art of guilt tripping. 

“Spike,” Angel whined. 

“Okay, bye,” Spike said resignedly. 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Angel said just before he heard a beep signaling that Spike had ended the call. 

“Damn it,” Angel said to himself. 

He punched the button to turn his phone off and threw it at the bed where it landed on the mattress. Angel knew Spike wouldn’t forgive him so easily. Darla was back in their lives again . . . standing between them again. Back in the old days, she had done everything to drive a wedge between Angelus and his childe so that she could have Angelus all to herself. 

Now that she was back, it seemed her very presence in the same universe was disrupting the fragile balance between Angel and Spike. It didn’t matter that she was human this time. She still had enough influence, as it were, to upset Spike. 

Angel tried to think of how Spike would feel and concluded that he was afraid of losing his Sire to the competition. Could Angel blame him? First, Darla took Angelus attention away from William. Then, it was Drusilla on occasion. Back in Sunnydale, Drusilla and Buffy occupied Angel’s and Angelus’ time. 

_The boy’s upset with you, what did you expect?_ Angelus asked. 

_I know, but I can’t do anything about it,_ Angel answered. 

_Sure you can, just kill her and torture those lawyers and then get Spike back down here_ , Angelus suggested helpfully. 

_I can’t do that, she’s human_ , Angel said. 

_Hasn’t stopped you before, why should it now?_ Angelus asked. 

_I **help** people now_ , Angel growled. 

_But, it’s not a person, it’s Darla_ , Angelus pointed out. 

_Why are you on board with this? I’d thought you’d want to keep her around_ , Angel said. 

_Yeah, well, that was before we mated to Spike and when he’s upset and not freely giving of the sex even after our two-day session, then it puts a kink in my plans_ , Angelus replied. 

_A hundred years and it’s still all about you. You’re such an narcissist_ , Angel scoffed. 

_That’s the way of the world_ , Angelus said. 

_Your world maybe, the real world is radically different_ , Angel countered. 

_The real world can kiss my vampire ass_ , Angelus growled. 

**************************

Angel sat behind his desk in what used to be the manager’s office. Wesley and Cordelia were sitting in front of his desk, while Gunn propped himself up with the door frame behind them. After a half hour of arguing with his demon over the merits of the world vs. alternate-reality-according-to-Angelus, Angel had come downstairs to distract himself with work. Only work was ‘distraction-related’. The way Angelus was talking, if Angel didn’t clear up this mess with Darla, Spike was going to mutiny. 

Cordelia raised her hand. “Am I the only one that thinks that this is just a really bad idea?” 

Angel just stared at her. “We can’t just sit here waiting for Wolfram & Hart to make a move. It’s time we go ahead in the game.” 

Cordelia looked skeptically at Angel. “This won’t involve kidnapping again, will it?” 

Angel’s brows furrowed and he sat up in his chair. “All we are going to do is find her.” 

“And this would be the same woman you didn’t notice was in your bedroom every night for like three weeks straight?” Cordelia scoffed. 

Angel cleared his throat, perturbed. “That was different.” 

Cordelia nodded jadedly. “Different in the sitting right on top of you sense, yeah.” 

“Cordelia has a point,” Wesley agreed. 

“Finally!” Cordelia said, vindicated. 

“The last time Darla emerged she wanted to be found. Now she is out there among six million other people,” Wesley reasoned. 

Cordelia nodded. “She could be sitting on top of anybody.” 

Angel slumped in his chair and watched them all and their unwillingness to participate. “Come on guys. We are a detective agency. We investigate things. That’s what we’re good at.” 

“That’s what we suck at,” Cordelia corrected him. “Let’s face it: unless there’s a website called www.Oh-by-the-way-we-have-Darla-stashed-here.com, we’re pretty much out of luck.” 

“It’s not going to be easy,” Wesley added. 

Cordelia bolted up when an idea hit her. “Before, he said he could smell her. How about we cruise around with the top down and you take big whiffs?” When no one agreed with her plan, she shrugged. “Well, we’ll wait until after the sun sets obviously.” 

“It’s a big law firm. They’ve got to have housing for the out-of-towers, right?” Gunn asked, gaining their attention. 

“Out-of-towners? It’s not as if they flew her in from Miami. She was raised from the very depths of hell by an ancient and dangerous ritual,” Wesley explained, slightly patronizing. 

“Yeah and . . .? They still gotta to put her up, don’t they? That’s an expense,” Gunn’s shoulders dropped in defeat when everyone stared at him as if he were speaking an unknown language. “You’re telling me these lawyers haven’t figured out a way to write that off?” 

Cordelia and Wesley looked at each other before she hopped up and walked out the door. “I’m going to start digging into Wolfram & Hart’s real estate acquisitions.” 

Wesley followed her as he suggested, “Not just primary holdings, but subsidiary as well.” 

Angel sat up again with new interest and called out, “She’d want something with a view,” then, he said more to himself, “Darla always loved something with a view.” 

**************************

**_Sunnydale Memorial Hospital_**

Spike entered the building through the sewers and a linen closet. Of all the sewer access tunnels, he had to end up in the most useless closet. He opened the door and stepped out into a mostly empty hallway. There were a couple of doctors at the end of the hall, but no one noticed him. 

Spike rounded the corner and walked up to the reception desk. On the other side were two more doctors in a deep discussion while looking through a file. He leaned against the desk and watched them. Dr. Isaacs and a colleague were discussing the small anomaly they found on Joyce Summers’ x-ray. 

“So, what do you recommend for something that is barely visible even on the x-ray?” the colleague asked. 

Dr. Isaacs held the x-ray up to the light and examined it. “I wouldn’t call that quarter-sized dark spot barely visible, Dr. Thomas. I’ll suggest surgery to Mrs. Summers.” 

Spike perked up at that. _There was something wrong with Joyce?_ From his vantage point, it looked like a head x-ray. He tapped on the counter top to get the receptionist’s attention. 

“Yes, may I help you, Sir?” the girl asked. 

“What can you tell me of Joyce Summers and her condition,” Spike requested. 

“Are you family, sir?” 

“Yeah, she’s like a mum to me,” Spike answered with his most flirtatious smile. 

The girl smiled brilliantly as he gave her a lascivious appraisal with his eyes. “In layman’s terms, Dr. Isaacs and Dr. Thomas found a shadow in her brain.” 

“That’s too bad. Is she all right?” Spike asked genuinely concerned. 

“She’s fine . . . aside from that. They’re saying she may have a small biopsy,” the woman offered. 

“Can you tell me which room she’s in? I’d like to visit and check up on her,” Spike said. 

“Sure,” the girl replied. She looked through the patient room assignments on the computer and said, “She’s in room two-fifteen.” 

“Thanks, luv,” Spike said with a nod to her in thanks and walked off. 

Spike liked Joyce. You had to respect a woman who wasn’t afraid to hit you with a fire ax. Joyce reminded him of his own mother. She listened to him when he came back after Drusilla left him for a Chaos Demon. He shuddered at that. He still couldn’t believe his dark princess left him for slime and antlers. 

As he walked through the hospital to her assigned room, he passed a gift shop. Spike wasn’t one to spend his own money. Sometimes he forgot he had any, with the stealing what you want that goes with being a vampire. He bought a bouquet of lilies and inscribed the card from him and Angel. The ponce would never know and he wasn’t the sentimental type to call Angel up and tell him that he owed half on a bouquet of “Get Well” flowers. It would ruin his Big Bad image. When he got to the lobby near Joyce’s room, he saw Buffy and that tin soldier of hers, Riley Finn, hugging each other. 

“How’s she doing?” Riley asked her. 

Buffy turned to look at the door of the examination room. “Well, she just had a CAT scan. I was about to go in and find out. Will you . . . sit with Dawn while I talk to Mom? She's in the waiting room.” 

Riley’s expression became grim. “Yeah, yeah, you got it.” 

As Riley turned to go to the waiting room, Buffy sighed, turned away and ran into Spike holding the flowers that seemed out of place with the black duster and apparel. 

“Spike! What are you doing here?” Buffy asked warily. 

“I came to get more blood. Angel and I pretty much holed up in the mansion and I’m a little low.” He looked around the hallway as if appraising the hospital and then back at her. “I heard your mum was here and wanted to stop in and see her.” 

“I don’t want you anywhere near my mother,” Buffy said ominously. 

Spike’s expression saddened. “Your mum and I got along real well Slayer.” 

“She hit you with a fire ax,” Buffy pointed out. 

“Yeah,” he drawled, “But, after that, we were chums. She makes the best hot chocolate with little marshmallows.” 

“Spike, what are you doing here?” Riley asked as he stepped up behind Buffy.

Spike rolled his eyes. “We’ve already been over that part, Cardboard. I’m here to see Joyce.”

“She doesn’t care for your kind,” Riley said irately. 

“From what I’ve seen, she isn’t too fond of you either. At least she likes me; she and I have had nice little chats. What’s the most she done with you?” Spike sneered. 

Riley puffed his chest out and was about to lunge for him when Buffy’s hand stopped him. Spike just stared at him, unmoved. 

“What are you going to do to me, soldier boy?” Spike provoked. 

The vampire and the former Initiative soldier stood toe-to-toe, silently squaring off in the hallway with Buffy off to the side wondering what was going to happen and who she would have to beat down first. A tick in Spike’s jaw started working overtime as he and Riley glared daggers at each other. 

“I heard Angel kicked your ass all over the alley last year when you two met,” Spike said with a smirk. “That must have been quite a story to tell your buddies back in the barracks. You got beat down by a souled vampire. What’s it feel like to know she let a demon have her first? Did she tell you that she fucked the soul right out of him?” 

“That’s it!” Buffy yelled, grabbing Spike by the lapel of his duster and pushing him back. “Get out of here Spike before I stake you.” 

“I’d like to see you try, Slayer,” Spike antagonized her. Then, it dawned on him and he smirked. “Oh, wait. You never told white bread here that you and Angel got it on? That’s a great start to a relationship, Slayer: lying by omission.” 

“Go, Spike,” Buffy demanded. 

Spike thrust the bouquet at her and said ominously, “I can smell you, Slayer. Last night is still fresh in my mind. We’re not through. Now, that Angel’s not here to buffer, I’ll have myself a real good day.” 

Spike nodded to her and walked away. Riley stood behind her watching the vampire leave. 

“What did he mean by that? What were you two doing last night?” Riley asked. 

“I was doing research,” Buffy said, leaving the first question unanswered. 

She turned and walked into the darkened examination room with the bouquet still in hand. Inside, Joyce and Dr. Isaacs were in front of a set of highlighted CAT scan images. When she entered, they turned in her direction. 

“May I come in?” Buffy asked. 

“Of course,” Joyce smiled and motioned her over. “Where’s Dawn?” 

“Uh, she’s with Riley. They’re watching TV in the waiting room.” 

Dr. Isaacs nodded to them. “Excuse me; I’m just going to check on the status of the OR.” 

When he left, Buffy looked at her mother, concerned. “The OR?” 

“Dr. Isaacs says I’m . . . . lucky there’s one available on such short notice. Some people wait for days, sometimes, weeks,” Joyce said reassuringly. 

“What did they find?” Buffy asked softly. 

Joyce smiled sadly. “A shadow. I’ve got a shadow.” She looked at the highlighted x-rays. “Somewhere . . . over there . . . he showed it to me, but . . . they have to do a biopsy to find out exactly what it is.” 

Buffy expression turn distressed and she hugged her mom. “Doctor says it’s too early to be concerned.” 

Buffy swallowed, trying to compose herself. “Right.” She pulled away to look at her mom. “No concern.” 

“Just a shadow,” Joyce said smiling bravely. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, Blood Bank_**

After his run-in with Buffy and her super-boy, Spike stalked to the wing that housed the blood bank. Angel was in L.A. dealing with his bitch of a former Sire and Spike was stuck here baby-sitting the Slayer who refused to cooperate and wouldn’t let him see her mother. He liked Joyce and that bloody bitch wouldn’t let him visit her. Spike thought about it a moment and shrugged. He walked up to the desk and drummed his fingers on the counter top. 

“Hey Spike,” greeted a red haired man as he walked out from behind some shelves. 

“Hey, Cleave, I need a refill,” Spike said. 

“Okay how much this time?” 

“Whatever you can spare, mate. Angel decided to visit this past weekend,” Spike said by way of explanation. 

“Oh, how’s he doing?” Jack Cleaver asked as he collected the blood bags. He propped his magnifying glasses on his nose as he scanned the labels. 

“Saving puppies and lollypops,” Spike said sardonically. 

“I heard he moved to L.A. Seems like a lost cause to fight the good fight in a place like Tinsel Town,” Jack commented. 

“You know Angel, bloody ponce likes a challenge,” Spike said. 

Jack came back to the counter laden with blood bags. “Ah, here you go. Do you think this will last you awhile?” 

Spike glanced at the dozen bags of blood. “How long will this keep? I’m a vampire not a horse.” 

“You have a fridge right?” Jack asked teasingly with a raised brow. 

“Of course I got a soddin’ fridge,” Spike scoffed. 

“Then, they’ll keep; just don’t wait two months to drink them. I’m told outdated blood isn’t all that healthy for vampires,” Jack shrugged and started packing the bags up in a small cooler. 

“Thanks mate,” Spike said, taking the cooler. 

He left the blood bank and exited the hospital the same way he entered, through a sewer tunnel. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, Waiting Room_**

Dawn was curled up asleep on an armchair. Riley draped his jacket over her and crouched beside her. Across the room, Buffy sat and watched them, noticing the caring her boyfriend was to her sister. Riley stood up and went over to sit next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. Suddenly, Buffy saw the doctor approaching. She stood up and walked over to him, leaving Riley behind. 

“Everything went fine,” Dr. Isaacs assured her. “They’re moving her into recovery now.” 

“Do we have the results yet?” Buffy asked nervously. 

“Let’s, um, sit down over here for a minute,” Dr. Isaacs suggested as he directed pointed to a chair. 

“No!” Buffy said aloud. When she realized she had nearly yelled, she said more quietly. “Excuse me, no, I . . . I don’t mean to be rude, I just, I’ve been sitting for hours, I don’t want to sit. I just . . . tell me, please.” 

Dr. Isaacs nodded and went on to explain his findings. “Your mother has . . . the term is low-grade glioma. It’s a brain tumor. The clinical name is oligodendrogliomas. It’s in the left hemisphere of the cerebrum. In your mother’s case, the tumor seems to have started there. In other words, it hasn’t spread from another part of the body . . .” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel, Cordelia and Wesley were researching their latest problem: Darla. Having spent one hundred and fifty years with her as a vampire, Angel was coming to realize he knew everything and nothing about her. He knew she was a prostitute from Colonial Virginia as far as her human years, but outside of that, after all the years he was with her, he knew very little of her life. Only what she wanted him to know. At this point, he knew more about Spike’s life as William the shy poet. 

Angel knew Angelus was in it for the pain, but only now did it dawn on him how little time he took to get to know his family. What they were really like, not just what they could reflect on his own greatness. He felt Angelus wince as that thought revealed a chink in his character. He closed the book. “He must have given it to her. I didn’t even know her real name.” He turned to Wesley. “Any luck?” 

“Not yet, no,” Wesley said grimly. “I’m working on it.” 

Angel rubbed his eyes. Wesley and Cordelia had been making him work as a way to get his mind off Darla, which was laughable when the case they were poring over concerned Darla. He’d been at this ever since he got off the phone with Spike. The last few times he and Spike parted ways had been arguing over one blonde or the other. 

_Can I blame him?_

_You left him in the company of a Slayer to deal with a human version of Darla_ , Angelus reminded him. 

_You and he both know I didn’t want to leave him. Do you want him nabbed by Wolfram & Hart in the middle of this mess with Darla and have them experiment on him in God knows how many ways? Believe me he’s safer dealing with Buffy._

_Is he? What’s to stop him from following through with his threat to go after her? Hmm? You’re preoccupied with your other family member_ , Angelus pointed out. 

_They can take care of themselves. Spike isn’t helpless and neither is Buffy_ , Angel said irritated. 

_So then, how are you going to find Darla?_ Angelus asked. 

“Something will come up,” Angel answered aloud.

“Yes. That’s my fear,” Wesley said apprehensively. “Angel, you must admit that your record when it comes to Darla has been . . . spotty at best.” 

“I killed her Wesley. I staked her and she came back,” Angel stated flatly. “They brought her back and now I need to know why. I mean why like this: why human?” 

Reasonable as always, Wesley said, “Perhaps human was the only way Wolfram  & Hart could bring her back and hope to control her with any degree of success.” He looked at his boss concerned. “Angel, I don’t supposed it occurred to you that _this_ might be why they brought her back? You have all your attention focused on finding this one woman.” 

“So you think Wolfram  & Hart went to all this trouble just to keep me distracted? Take me out of the game?” Angel inquired as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the desk. 

“It is possible, and if that’s the case . . .” Wesley said, leaving it open. 

“It's working,” Angel finished as he rolled his eyes and looked at Wesley. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Hell’s Gathering_**

Spike sat at the end of the bar nursing a bottle of blood, still thinking of Angel. Maybe he was going about this Darla thing the wrong way? Though, he’d barely trusted her when she was demon and now that she was human? He trusted her less. Little, blonde, human girls were his Sire’s weakness. He was baby-sitting one of them right now. Well, not currently, but it was implied. 

Spike snorted and took a swig. He had a right to be angry. He was stuck here in Sunnyhell looking after a Slayer instead of killing her while his Sire – whom he was mated to – was in Los Angeles ‘dealing with’ his human former-Sire. He was a century old, and Angel was twice that. When did their lives go from maiming and killing across continents to ‘baby sitting’ humans? 

Spike pulled out of his reverie and looked around the room. It had gotten more crowded since he arrived an hour ago. He gazed down the bar and his expression hardened when he saw the Slayer’s superhuman boyfriend, Riley Finn, sitting at the other end talking to a brunette female vampire. 

Spike smirked at the irony. Captain Cardboard spent last year preaching hatred toward demons and now he was sitting in a demon bar chatting up a female vampire trull. Well, wasn’t life grand? This wasn’t the type of bar the Slayer usually frequented to get her information. Spike doubted Buffy knew what her boy-toy was up to while her back was turned. 

He watched as the girl sat down next to Riley. The tin soldier’s reaction confused him a little. All this time, the commando said how evil, soulless demons – and some with souls – should be killed. Yet, here he was talking to some bottom-of-the-barrel vampire that made Drusilla look sane. Spike kept his eye on the couple as he swigged the blood. His eyebrows rose when the girl asked if Riley wanted to come with her and the soldier looked like he was considering the idea. Spike scoffed at the hypocritical bastard. 

Spike watched them talk. When the girl got up to leave, Riley stood and followed her out of the bar. _Bloody git is gonna get himself killed._ Spike thought about going outside and saving Riley, but then he shrugged, turned his barstool around and finished his blood. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel stood in front of the desk and read an address for a motel on the highway. 

“Based on _this_ ,” he held up the notebook, “we think that the search is over? Is the property owned by Wolfram & Hart?” 

“Annapolis Olive Oil Import/Export, a corporate client of Wolfram & Hart,” Wesley read off his own notes. 

Angel grimaced. “That’s pretty slim.” 

“It has a view,” Cordelia pointed out. 

“That’s not enough,” Angel countered. 

“And Berber carpeting,” Cordelia added. 

“No, we need to narrow it down further, keep looking.” 

As Angel walked out of the office, Cordelia called out, “And my sister is living in Unit three-nineteen!” 

“You don’t have a sister,” Angel yelled back. 

“Sure I do! My older, _way older_ – like four hundred years older – blonde sister Darla, no last name. I’ve been desperately trying to find her because Mom and Dad are in a coma.” 

Angel looked as her skeptically as he walked back into the room. 

“Sue, the property manager was very helpful.” Cordelia smiled at Wesley. “She even cried.” 

Angel rushed over to the desk, ripped the page with the address out of the notebook, and started towards the door. “Let’s go.” 

He was headed out of the room again when Wesley blocked his path. “Perhaps it would be best if you let me contact Gunn and he and I can check this out.” The watcher tried to take the paper with the address, but Angel wouldn’t let go. “We could do the reconnaissance, give you a full report and we can _all_ decide how to proceed . . . as a team,” Wesley explained as he tried to take the paper again. 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Cordelia chimed in. “Since it's one o'clock in the afternoon and that address is in Sun Valley.” 

Angel immediately let go of the paper and Wesley walked out. “Right,” he chuckled, “the sun.” 

“Actually I was thinking Valley. I mean why go _there_ if you don't have to,” Cordelia corrected him. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike stayed in the bar for another hour before going home. Yes, he furnished it and decorated it, but after two days with Angel, it was just a big, drafty mansion. It was lonely. He poured himself a glass of blood and popped it in the microwave. 

As he watched the glass rotate, he thought about the last time he drank human blood. Tara MacLay, when he proved she wasn’t a demon. He’d gloated about it to Angelus, but Angel never brought it up, which could only mean that Angelus didn’t bother to tell him or he was saving it for later when he knew it would trouble Angel the most. 

When the microwave dinged, he took the glass out and went to the living room. Settling on the couch, he grabbed the remote control and flipped through the channels. It was about the only thing he used his own money for. If he let Angel pay for cable, he’d be watching some documentary network all the time. A demon has to have variety or his post-life would get boring. 

**_Murder, She Wrote_** on A &E, some John Wayne war movie on AMC, noir on Bravo, CNN was depressing; Spike had killed enough people in his life that he didn’t need to see it played out all over a twenty-four hour news channel. Discovery had something about Gorillas, which made him chuckle, considering one of them kind of resembled Angel, if Angel were big and hairy. ESPN had NASCAR; Emeril Lagasse on the Food Network; the other side of the coin on Fox News, Hallmark Channel was showing reruns of MASH; HGTV had Gardening By the Yard; History Channel had something on World War II. Spike passed that channel since he _lived_ through it. Lifetime had some movie about a battered wife. Sci-Fi was showing reruns of **_Stargate SG-1_** , TLC had some woodworking show, TNT had **_Terminator_** with limited commercial interruptions, USA had golf, WGN had a commercial, WTBS had Audie Murphy movies, HBO had **_Roxanne_** , Cinemax had some erotica movie, and Showtime had a Sylvester Stallone marathon. 

God, it was boring when you weren’t allowed to go out and terrorize your own neighborhood. 

Spike flipped over to the local NBC affiliate and found a soap opera called **_Passions_**. He watched a few minutes of it and became engrossed in Timmy the talking doll. It reminded him of Drusilla with Miss Edith. He shrugged, tossed the remote aside and watched it.


	13. Chapter 24-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 24-B: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 7)_

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel and Cordelia were leaning against the desk, looking at video footage of Darla’s trashed apartment. 

“What happened? Did someone break in?” Cordelia asked aloud as she looked over Angel’s shoulder. 

Gunn was sitting on the sofa in the lobby, eating a sandwich when he answered with his mouth full. “Well, us.” 

“You guys did this? That was real mature!” Cordelia said accusingly. 

“No!” Wesley corrected her. “This is the way we found it. There was no evidence of a forced entry.” 

“Well, not before we got there anyway,” Gunn amended around a bite of his sandwich. 

“It appears she did this herself,” Wesley surmised. 

Angel looked awestruck at the tiny video monitor. “She smashed all the mirrors.” 

“Why?” Cordelia asked, confused. 

Angel looked up at his team. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

“Angel, I don’t think anything is obvious,” Wesley said. 

“The weight of her soul, she’s feeling it,” Angel said adamantly. 

Wesley shook his head doubtfully. “We don’t know that for certain.” 

“It makes sense,” Angel growled. “She was a vampire, now she has a soul.” 

Cordelia looked at Angel curiously. “That makes sense? So why don’t you go around smashing mirrors?” 

“Because I don’t have to look at _myself_ in them,” Angel replied just as the phone rang. Cordelia went to answer it as he went on, “Look, if she’s in trouble we have to find her.” 

“Angel . . .” Wesley said, placating his boss. 

“She needs help,” Angel stressed. 

“That might very well be,” Wesley concurred. “It might also be what somebody would _like_ you to think.” 

On the other side of the room, Cordelia put her hand over the receiver and called out, “Angel . . .” 

“Cordy, just take a message,” Angel said absentmindedly and continued his conversation with Wesley, “So, you think this is a setup.” 

“We mustn’t rule it out,” Wesley replied. 

“Angel!” Cordelia yelled louder. 

Angel turned and glared at her. “Cordy, please, I’m talking.” 

With a smirk, Cordelia went back to the call and said aloud, “Hi Darla. He can’t talk right now. He’ll call you back once he’s found it--” By that time, Angel rushed over to Cordelia and reached for the phone just as she said, “Yeah, bye-bye.” 

Angel grabbed the phone just as Cordelia was about to hang it up, “Darla?” 

“My boy, my darling boy,” Darla breathed on the other end. 

“Where are you?” he asked concerned. 

“I have question. Where was I?” she countered. “I don't remember anything. It’s a great big _nothing_. Could it be there is no hell?” 

“There is a hell,” Angel assured her. “There’s a few of them. I’ve been to one.” 

“I told him no one could understand, but I was wrong wasn’t I?” she said despondently. “My boy knows.” 

Angel closed his eyes when she called him her boy. She may be human now, but if his relationship with Spike was anything to go by, it was that the soul never let you forget. He was still as much hers as Spike was his. His demon would never let him forget that. She was the one who made him. He may have created Spike, shaped him and now mated with him. And, as much as he would love to deny that this version of Darla was different, Darla was much a part of him as he was of Spike and Drusilla. She was family and still had Aurelian blood in her veins. 

“Yeah, I know,” he said softly. 

“You said you’d give me everything. Do you remember that?” Darla breathed, her voice playing havoc on his demon. “I believed it then. I still do.” 

“I'll do whatever I can,” he answered solemnly. 

“It’s been four centuries since I’ve had to be afraid of anything, and now I’m sick with it,” Darla said piteously. 

“I know,” he concurred. 

“Angel . . .” she breathed his name like a prayer. 

Angel’s enhanced hearing picked up the door opening on her end and Lindsey’s voice asking, “Darla. What are you doing?” 

“Help me!” Darla pleaded quietly so that only Angel could hear her. 

Angel was tormented by her plea. He felt helpless as he listened to the commotion on the other end of the line. He could hear her erratic breathing over the line and then Lindsey’s wary voice saying, “Just put down the phone.” 

He prayed she didn’t listen, that the stubborn woman she once was wouldn’t concede. 

“Darla,” Angel inquired softly. 

“Hang up the phone,” he heard Lindsey say and then Darla’s, “It’s okay.” 

Angel gripped the receiver tighter. “Darla? Darla!” He listened helplessly to the whole thing. 

“It’s okay, all right?” Lindsey assured her. “Just put the phone down.” 

“Mr. McDonald is everything okay in there?” an unknown voice asked. 

“Yes, we’re fine,” Lindsey replied. 

“Mr. Manners said that you might need some help with her,” the unidentified voice said. 

“No, leave,” Lindsey ordered. 

“I have to go to him, Lindsey,” Darla said insistently. 

“Don’t say that,” Lindsey said. “Don’t say it.” 

Angel could not only hear the whole conversation over the phone, he could also hear Darla’s heart beating faster. He strained to hear every little thump-thump. He understood that she was scared, stuck in a human body with a human soul after nearly four hundred years. He knew what it was like to feel its burden weighing down on him. He would have never wished its torment on anyone. To be able to remember every torture you inflicted was unbearable in the beginning. 

“He’s the only one. He can help me,” Darla was saying. 

“No. I can help you too,” Lindsey countered. 

“No. No you can’t. You don’t have it in you. I’m sorry,” Darla said sorrowfully. 

“Why don’t we all take a walk down to Mr. Manners’ office,” the unidentified voice suggested diplomatically. 

“I can handle this, all right? Go!” Lindsey ordered again. 

“She’s not leaving the building,” the person stated. 

“I said go!” Lindsey shouted just as Darla hit him with the receiver. 

“Darla,” Angel called out. He heard the struggle and then a gunshot. “Darla!” 

He slammed the phone down and went into the lobby to get his coat. Angel didn’t know what the hell Lindsey McDonald was up to, but he sure as hell was going to find out and then, he was going to torture him very slowly. He doubted his soul would care about that since Lindsey had apparently sold his soul already for that shiny, new fifth floor office. 

“You want me to come with you?” Gunn asked when he saw Angel. 

“No. This is something I have to do on my own,” Angel said as Cordelia handed over his car keys without question. He looked gratefully at her for her silence. “Thanks.” 

“Angel . . .” Wesley said, disapprovingly. 

“I know, Wesley.” Angel cut him off before he could start. “I could be walking into a trap. I get that.” 

“I’m not convinced you do,” Wesley said doubtfully. 

“Look, she asked for my help. I can’t turn my back,” Angel said angrily as he walked to the door. 

“No, you shouldn’t. Not for one moment,” he agreed. “You know better than anyone what she was.” 

“ _What we were_ ,” Angel corrected. “I also know what she’s going through, and unlike me, maybe she won’t have to go through it alone.” 

“You’re not alone,” Cordelia said with a concerned expression. 

Angel just looked at her with hurt. 

Wesley failed to notice the wounded expression as he continued to make his argument. “You may be right. She may be experiencing all of this exactly as _you_ did. But Angel, you yourself wandered for a hundred years without ever seeking redemption.” 

“That’s right. I sought her,” Angel growled and stalked out of the hotel. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Restfield Cemetery_**

Spike had been out prowling the town the minute the sun went down. He spent all day trapped in the mansion like a caged animal. He didn’t know how humans could stand the dull hours. If he was with someone in the mansion, Drusilla or Angel, he’d have something constructive to do. As it was, he was lonely, bored and restless. 

He tried to slip into Angel’s mind earlier to see what he was up to, but as usual of late, all he saw was the darkness that went with his Sire’s mood. He felt something akin to worry for him and anger toward that law firm that was currently driving Angel nuts, but nothing else. Even Angelus was silent for the moment, which was a surprise. The demon was normally full of arrogance inside Angel. 

Spike had gone back to the bar earlier and discovered Riley Finn there again. The commando was talking with another vampire trull when he should have been at the hospital with Buffy. 

He neared the graveyard where he heard the sound of fighting. Spike grinned and ran toward it. Finally, there was something to break the monotony and take his mind off Angel for a moment. 

In the graveyard, Giles had a dark haired female vampire in a choke-hold from behind while Willow was trying to attack it from the front. The vampire shoved Willow away and twisted out of Giles’ grip. 

Another female vampire, this one blonde, threw Xander to the ground as the first one threw Giles over her shoulder. The blonde vampire grabbed Xander's shirt and pulled him upright. 

Willow got to her feet, holding a stake. She rushed at the brunette vampire, but the vampire grabbed her, lifted her over her head and threw her to the ground again. 

Xander rushed the blonde vampire from behind. She grabbed him in a headlock and punched him in the face. 

Giles rushed the brunette vampire and tried to lift her over his shoulder but she punched him in the back and then kneed him in the chest. 

The blonde vampire still had Xander in a headlock, punching him. 

Spike went over to a tomb, leaned against the side of it and lit a cigarette as he watched the fighting between the Scoobies and the two vampires. This was definitely better than the Sylvester Stallone marathon on Showtime. He thought about lending a hand, but then he wasn’t here to protect Buffy’s merry band of do-gooders. 

Back in the fighting, Giles reeled to his feet, disoriented, the brunette vampire punched him in the face, which from Spike’s standpoint looked comical, and he chuckled. 

“A little help would be nice, Spike,” Giles called out as he fought the vampire. 

“You’re doing just fine, Watcher. Just be sure to duck. Female vampires tend to aim for the head a lot. I think it’s a throwback from their human life. They see a man and all that anger at their last boyfriend dumping them just comes out,” Spike chuckled as he took and a drag and blew out a haze of smoke. 

Just then, Xander broke free of the blonde vampire and she punched him in the face with her hands clasped together. 

“See, like that!” Spike pointed out. “You have to duck that sort of thing, whelp.” 

Willow got to her feet again as the two female vampires continued to fight with Giles and Xander. She picked up her stake and ran forward. The brunette vampire threw Giles over her shoulder and as she straightened up, Willow ran up behind her and staked her. Giles took the opportunity to grab for his own stake. 

The blonde vampire shoved Xander to the ground and tried to get on top of him, but he rolled up, planted his feet on her stomach and shoved her backward. He stood up and lunged at her, but she deflected him and threw him against the crypt next to Spike. Xander staggered to his feet and glared at Spike. 

“Why are you just standing there? Help!” Xander said angrily. 

By way of ‘helping’, Spike said, “Duck,” just before the vampire put her hand on Xander’s neck and shoved him back against the crypt. Giles lunged forward, shoved the vampire out of the way and raised his stake as if to stab Xander. 

Xander squeaked when he blinked and saw Giles aiming at him. “Human chest! Human chest!” 

Giles stopped just short of staking Xander. “Right. Sorry!” 

“You guys are like watching the Stooges bumbling around,” Spike commented dryly. 

The blonde vamp got up and shoved Willow away as she approached. Willow fell to the ground again. The vampire went after Giles and Xander who were still standing by the crypt and shoved them up against it with one hand on each of their chests. They stared at her in alarm. Willow ran up behind the vampire and staked her. 

“Good job, Red. I knew you could do it,” Spike smirked. 

Giles and Xander glared at Spike as they gasped for air and Willow began to grin. 

“My God, what a rough night,” Giles said. 

Willow giggled and grabbed Xander. “I just did two of ’em! Yay on me!” 

Xander grinned at her and frowned when Spike spoke up. “It was rather entertaining watching you three flail around, better than anything on the telly.” 

“That was pretty cool,” Willow said, “except the part where I was all terrified and . . . and now my knees are all dizzy.” 

Giles stopped walking as he spotted an object on the ground and picked it up. It turned out to be his glasses. 

“Not so much a big success night for me,” Xander said as they resumed walking while Giles cleaned his glasses with his shirt. Xander continued on, “But, I think I should get points just for showing up . . . unlike some Riley Finn who shall remain unnamed.” 

The group continued to talk amongst themselves as they walked away from Spike. The blonde vampire shrugged and walked in the opposite direction. God, he needed a decent brawl. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale Memorial Hospital_**

Dr. Kriegel checked on Joyce’s paperwork as she dressed and joined him in the hallway. He turned to face her and said, “Well, I guess we’re all set then.” He handed Buffy a piece of paper with instructions and three pill bottles. “You’ve got my home phone number, pager number, and here, these are the medications I talked to you about: the sedative, painkillers and so forth. 

“Right, no problem,” Buffy replied. 

“Now, if this is going to be too much for you, we can make your mom perfectly comfortable here,” Dr. Kriegel said to see if she was having second thoughts on the enormous task ahead of her. 

“No. No, no, I-I got this,” Buffy said. “We really, really appreciate --” 

Buffy was cut off from saying anything more when Joyce commented, “You look just like your father when he cries.” 

Buffy smiled apologetically to the doctor. “I-I told you she’s been --” 

“I know,” Dr. Kriegel said in understanding. Then, he addressed Joyce, “Joyce?” When she continued to stare dazedly at Buffy, he called her name again until she looked at him. “We’re all done here. Why don’t you take your girls home now?” 

“Yes. Yes, thank you. Thank you for all your help, doctor,” she said amicably. 

Dr. Kriegel nodded. “I’ll see you in a couple of days.” 

When he walked off, Joyce made an out-of-character comment. “Oh, let’s get the hell out of here.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart Parking Garage_**

As Lindsey walked to his car, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He stood beside his car, listening to the phone ring, waiting for an answer when Angel surprised him from behind by wrapping a cable around his neck. 

“Where is she?” Angel growled. 

“I was . . .” Lindsey choked as he held up the phone to show Angel what he was doing. 

Angel tightened the makeshift noose, pulling up so that Lindsey’s feet barely touched the ground. He was sick and tired of these games and for all he knew, this little weasel killed Darla before she had a chance at a new life. 

“No, you get just enough breath to tell me where she is,” Angel stated flatly. “My advice? Don't waste it.” 

Just then, Cordelia’s voice came over the phone that Lindsey held up. “Angel Investigations, we help the helpless.” Angel stared at the phone and Cordelia chirped, “How can we help you?” He eased up on his grip and allowed Lindsey to drop back to his feet. “Hello? Hello?” 

Lindsey closed the phone and said indignantly, “I was trying to call you. They’re going to kill her. You got to stop it. Hey, she needs you. Please.” 

Angel pulled up on the noose again. “You’re a liar. Why should I believe you?” 

“It’s true!” Lindsey yelled defensively. 

Angel eased up on the noose again. “Where?” 

“In an abandoned bank on Figaro and Ninth,” Lindsey replied in a ragged voice. “Wolfram & Hart own the property. I’m pretty sure that’s where they’re going to take her.” 

Angel yanked up on the noose again. “You think you’re pretty sure?” 

“I’m not exactly in the loop on this!” Lindsey replied angrily. Angel eased up again and Lindsey went on to explain, “All right, that’s where they do this sort of stuff. It’ll be underground where the vaults used to be.” 

Angel pulled up again, forcing Lindsey back to the tip of his toes. “If this is a trick, just know that I’ll be coming back for you.” Angel let go of the cable and Lindsey dropped against the trunk of his car. “Hell, I just might be coming back for you anyway,” Angel said derisively before he walked away, leaving Lindsey to pick himself up. 

**************************

**_Summers’ Residence_**

After Spike was finished mocking the Scoobies, he prowled through Sunnydale in search of that aforementioned brawl. He was cutting through the park when he felt a brush against his mind. 

_What are you doing?_ Spike asked. 

_Watching Angel self-destruct_ , Angelus replied. _You?_

_Why? What’s going on?_ Spike asked. 

_He’s currently strangling Lindsey_ , Angelus said. 

_Why’s he strangling the McDonald bloke?_ Spike asked. 

_Trying to find out where they took Darla. It’s been havoc down here. Who am I to stand in the way? There’s only so much you can do with a protégé_ , Angelus said. 

_All the fun happens when I’m gone. I’m stuck up here babysitting the Scoobies and a Slayer and watching her boy toy hit up vampire trulls and he’s down there having a grand ol’ time_ , Spike complained. 

_It’s not like that, Spike. She called him from Lindsey’s office and asked for help. A fight broke out on her end and then he heard gunshots. He’s been on this mission to save her ever since_ , Angelus explained. 

_Uh-huh, he left me up here to baby-sit his Slayer while he’s chasing Darla’s ass_ , Spike grumbled. 

Angelus chuckled. _You know, you’re cute when you’re jealous._

_I am not jealous_ , Spike objected. 

_Tell that to someone who doesn’t know you as well as I do, baby boy_ , Angelus said. 

Spike moaned softly at the private endearment. 

_There’s too much going on down here with the Wolfram & Hart/Darla situation. Angel didn’t want to have to worry about you too. These lawyers are dangerous Spike._

_When did you become the voice of reason?_ Spike asked. 

_One of us has to be and Angel’s a bit busy right now so that leaves me. Are you disappointed?_ Angelus inquired. 

_No, just wondering why you aren’t your usual, melodramatic self_ , Spike replied. 

_Can’t be too predictable, can I? It gets boring, kind of like being stuck inside **his** head! Fucking soul! Why can’t you give him perfect happiness, Spike!?_

_Maybe because I know that you’re a sadistic fuck firsthand and don’t look upon your last emergence with great fondness?_ Spike replied nonchalantly. 

_You and Angel aren’t going to let me forget about that are you?_ Angelus asked with an aggravated sigh. 

_Let’s see, you treated me and Dru like shit and tried to send the world to hell in a hand basket, ring any bells?_ Spike growled. 

Angelus growled and rattled the bars of his cage. 

_Are you throwing a tantrum?_ Spike chuckled. 

_I’m the Scourge of Europe. I do **not** throw tantrums. You, on the other hand, **baby boy** . . ._

_Hey! All of my outbursts are reasonable and strategically timed to get me what I want_ , Spike said defensively. 

_When I get out of here, I’ll give you what you want, until then I’ll have to get Angel to do it_ , Angelus commented lasciviously. 

_Until then, I’ll enjoy the non-homicidal version of you_ , Spike grinned. 

_He may not be homicidal, but I’m still here, deep in, and by the look of things from here, Wolfram & Hart is making him darker and darker without any help from me. God, I love watching this_, Angelus said with a satisfied smirk. _Oh, we’re on the move again. Sorry, boyo, got to go save the day!_

Spike scoffed at the sarcasm in Angelus’ voice. He shook his head to clear it and looked at his surroundings, finding himself at Buffy’s house. He went around behind the house and entered through the cellar door. Just as he got to the stairs that lead to the kitchen from the basement, he heard a scuffle upstairs. 

Inside the house, Buffy crept around the ground floor looking for the Queller demon that had attacked her mother. She crept into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the cutlery rack on the counter beside the sink. She circled the island and neared the door to the basement when it suddenly opened. 

She jumped back in alarm, raised the knife for an attack just as Spike emerged from the basement, and gave her a wary look. Buffy sighed as Spike stepped into the room and closed the basement door. 

“Spike?” Buffy sighed in relief. 

“Yeah. Listen, uh, did you hear a noise up here?” he asked concerned. 

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” Buffy asked annoyed. 

“It’s in my job description, goes in there somewhere along the lines of keeping your ass alive on the Hellmouth. One of Angel’s fool ideas,” Spike replied just as annoyed. 

“You can go back and tell Angel I don’t need a babysitter, I’m fine on my own without some bleached brain moron as my shadow!” Buffy said indignantly. 

“I’ll be sure to relay the message along with you being an ungrateful bitch. Cordy was more pleasant to be around than you are,” Spike said snidely. 

“I’m sure she’s wonderful to be around with that sunny disposition. She’s a secretary; she doesn’t have to fight evil every day. Now, get out of my way, I have a demon to track down and kill,” Buffy said as she glared at him. 

Just then, the Queller attacked from the left and jumped onto Spike’s chest, knocking him to the floor. He shouted as he landed on his back and the demon started to choke him. 

“I’m a vampire. I don’t breathe!” Spike growled as he struggled with the demon. 

Buffy grimaced as she saw the demon clearly now. It was disgusting and the high-pitched shriek it yelled as it fought with Spike made her ears ring. She raised her knife looking for an opening. Spike’s flailing foot kicked Buffy’s hand and the knife clattered to the floor. She winced in pain, shook her hand and made an exasperated face as she watched Spike fight the demon. 

The Queller turned away from fighting Spike and saw Buffy. It squealed and attacked her as she moved towards it. They slammed against a wall, and Buffy lost her balance and fell to the floor with the demon on top of her. She punched it and threw it away from her. She scrambled backward into the hallway toward the foyer as the demon slithered after her. 

In the kitchen, Spike rolled to his feet, reached down and grabbed the knife off the floor. He whirled around and dashed into the hallway to see the demon sliding across the floor towards her. 

“Buffy!” Spike yelled. When he got her attention he threw the knife to her. 

She caught it just as the Queller knocked her down again and climbed on top of her. Buffy shivered in disgust and blindly stabbed the knife into its back, making it shriek. She continued to stab it until it stopped squealing and fell against her dead. Buffy gasped and grimaced. She rolled the demon off of her and lay back with a sigh. 

“How ungrateful are you now, Slayer?” Spike smirked as he swaggered down the hall. 

He held out his hand, Buffy accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. Just as she rose, the door burst open and Riley barged in followed by the commando team he was leading to track the demon. The vampire and Slayer turned to see more commandos barging in the back door, yelling random orders to each other. 

Riley noticed their linked hands and Spike gave him a sour look, but refused to let go of her. 

“Are you okay?” Riley asked addressing Buffy. 

Buffy frowned at him and ran upstairs to check on her mother and sister. 

Spike eyed Riley from top to bottom. “You just missed a real nice time,” he said cryptically. 

Riley looked down and saw the Queller lying dead with the knife in its back. When he looked up again, Spike was gone. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Underground Garage of the Bank on Figaro and Ninth_**

Darla was lying on the ground in front of her three abductors with guns pointed at her, when Angel pulled up in his convertible and jumped put over the windshield. One of them grabbed Darla as Angel kicked the gun out of the first guy’s hand. In the melee, Darla was thrown against a wall, while Angel made quick work of the three men, throwing the last one into the back of the van. 

He walked over to where Darla was slumped against the wall and crouched down in front of her. He picked her up and put her in the car, before getting in the proper way, by climbing in the driver’s side and driving off. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel rushed into the hotel lobby, carrying an unconscious Darla. He laid her on the couch and pulled up an ottoman to sit beside her. Hearing him come in, Wesley and Cordelia came out to the lobby to see what he was up to. They cautiously moved closer to the couch and looked over the back of it to see Darla. 

Angel briefly glanced up at his co-workers and then back down at the blonde woman. “She’s going to be okay,” he said distractedly. 

“Maybe we should get her a doctor,” Cordelia suggested. 

Angel was considering that option when Darla’s eyes fluttered open and she moaned in pain. 

“No. No doctors,” she protested weakly. She turned her head, saw Angel and smiled. “Angelus,” she breathed. 

That got Cordelia’s hackles up. “Uhm, I know you’re concussion girl and all, but around here it’s _Angel_ . . . just _Angel_ , okay?” 

Angel shuddered involuntarily when he heard his full name pass Darla’s lips. He glanced up at Wesley and Cordelia, both of whom were not pleased with the name. “Guys, do you mind? Just give us a minute?” 

“Yes, of course,” Wesley said succinctly. 

“No problem,” Gunn swerved on his heel and followed Wesley. 

Cordelia followed, glaring daggers at Darla and Angel. 

When the trio was gone, Darla focused on Angel. “I thought I was dead.” 

“You’re not dead,” Angel assured her. 

Darla closed her eyes, absorbing the sound of his voice. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.” 

Angel gave her a small smile. “I know what you mean.” 

Darla put her hand on his in a light caress. “I’m so lucky,” she said tiredly, “to have someone who understands . . . who knows. It’s something you never had, is it?” 

Angel thought about Spike. His boy understood his demon and was starting to reconcile the soul, but he didn’t completely understand what having a soul did to Angel. How he struggled with it on a minute-by-minute basis. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Angel replied. 

Darla pulled her self up into a sitting position. “No. No, but there is so much that is.” 

“It’s going to be okay,” Angel said softly. 

Darla smiled at him. “I knew you’d help me. Now if I could only get to you. Funny. That’s why they brought me back . . . to get to you. Now I find I need you, just as I’ve always needed you. You’ll make the pain stop, won’t you?” 

“It takes time,” Angel said. 

“It takes moments,” Darla told him. She shook her hair back exposing her throat and urged, “Do it . . . now.” 

Angel licked his lips as he stared at her throat. He hadn’t drunk familial blood since he left Spike in Sunnydale and here was Darla offering hot, familial blood. As he considered what to do with the offering, he heard Angelus in the back of his mind repeating that he had Spike waiting for him in Sunnydale and if he ever turned Darla, his boy would not forgive him. On the other hand, if he wanted to kill her, go ahead. That thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He jumped up and back backs away from her. 

“What?” Angel said, addressing both Angelus and Darla. 

Darla got up and followed him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. “Make me what I was again!” 

“Darla . . .” Angel shook his head. He couldn’t believe anyone would want this. He never wanted this. It’s what he was. Spike was his only real accomplishment. The way he turned out, the wrongs he’d committed toward his childer and his victims. No one should want to be a vampire. 

“You said you’d help me!” Darla cried, tears trickling down her cheeks. 

“I will,” Angel assured her. “I want to . . . but, not like this.” 

_God, not like this, I can’t turn her._

_You know you want to. All that hot family blood pumping away in her veins. Come on, Angel, have a taste_ , Angelus taunted. 

_I thought you said Spike would never forgive me?_

_He won’t forgive you, but then, he’s a childe what does he know? If you do turn her, she’ll act like the same Darla that I remember, but her renewed demon will be weaker than yours. You can fuck her, dominate her as I always wanted to do but never could because she was my Sire. But, if you make her our childe . . . mmm, the possibilities_ , Angelus taunted. 

_I **can’t** do this! I can’t make another vampire and not feel her death, the loss of her soul weighing on my conscience_ , Angel agonized. 

_Then, don’t turn her and save her soul. She was on her deathbed before, she’s on it again_ , Angelus said. 

_What’s that supposed to mean?_ Angel asked angrily. 

_You’re telling me you can’t smell the stench of death around her?_ Angelus asked. 

_All I smell is her fear, her worry; it’s starting to get intoxicating_ , Angel answered. 

“Turn me back.” Darla’s begging pulled Angel out of his internal conversation with Angelus. “God, I can’t bear this pounding in my chest for another instant!” 

“It’s a gift,” Angel said quietly. “To feel that heart beat . . . to know, really and for once, that you’re alive. You’re human again, Darla. Do you know what that means?” 

“Of course I do,” she cried. “It means pain and suffering . . . and disease and death. Look, I released you from this world once I gave you eternal life. Now it’s time for you to return the favor.” 

Angel took a step back in shock and looked at her in horror. “Favor? Is that what you think? You think you did me a favor?” His eyes hardened in anger as he stared at her. “You damned me.” 

After a moment of feeling his eyes bore into her, Darla cried, “Fine. Fine then if it’s such a punishment take out your revenge, pay me back!” When Angel just looked at her, silent, she gripped his shirt and begged, “Please.” 

Angel swallowed and shook his head in denial ever so slightly. “I can’t.” 

Darla jerked away from him and ran toward the entrance of the hotel bathed in the dawn sunlight. Angel followed her as much as he dared until he got just out of reach of the sun’s deadly rays. 

“Darla, wait!” he called behind her. 

She stopped just as she was about to go out the door and spun around to face him. 

“No!” Darla yelled angrily. “Don’t look for me again!” 

With that, she turned and rushed out the door. Angel watched her leave, making no move to stop her. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike had slipped out of Buffy’s house after Riley had shown up seconds too late. He’d trudged home, wondering what Angel was up to. Angelus hadn’t made another appearance either. So, whatever was going on down in L.A. was more entertaining than his existence. 

He shut the door, went into the living room and fell heavily on the couch. He lay there and felt burning tendrils throughout his body. It was the claims tugging him towards his mate; a mate who didn’t _require_ his presence, because it was supposedly too dangerous. Instead, Spike ignored the tugging and rolled over on his side, falling into a restless sleep.


	14. Chapter 25-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 25-A: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 8)_

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Angel’s Room_**

Angel sat in a wingback armchair. His head fell back against the chair and he sighed. As he closed his eyes, the memory crept into his mind of biting Kate Lockley to save her from the demons that were in on the heist to steal the Shroud of Rahmon. He could still feel the way his fangs slid so easily into her flesh. He could still taste the first explosion of warm, human blood bursting in his mouth and reflexively swallowing the liquid, taking her life into him. 

It was all he could do to reel his demon in from drinking her dry, and inadvertently killing her. It was only supposed to incapacitate her for their audience. If any of the other demons on the heist knew she was alive, they’d kill her outright and it would be another death on his burdened conscience. That was something he couldn’t afford unnecessarily. 

He sat there in the dark, the room only lit by track lighting in the ceiling. Although Angel reasoned that he had to bite Kate to save her, it didn’t reduce the effect of drinking her – a human – had on him. Human blood coursing through his veins again, so long after Buffy nearly gave her life to save him, left him open and raw. That’s why he sought refuge in his room, alone, in the dark. He had to stay away from Wesley and Cordelia until the bloodlust wore off. 

_It felt good to sink your teeth in, didn’t it?_ Angelus asked. 

Angel couldn’t deny it. 

_You had that perfect moment of clarity the moment your teeth pierced her flesh like a knife through warm butter_ , Angelus taunted. _Too bad Spike wasn’t here. We could have tied him to the bed and nailed him there._

Angel groaned at Angelus’ acerbic words and shifted in his chair to relieve the pressure on his groin. _Spike, his boy._ Angel closed his eyes and tried to feel the younger vampire. 

He tugged on the claim, hoping that Spike would answer. There was nothing. 

Spike must still be angry with him over . . . what? When Angel left Sunnydale, he knew his childe and mate wasn’t pleased with being abandoned to deal with Darla. It wasn’t as if Angel had a say in it. 

He had come back to L.A. But, he came back to find Kate Lockley in his hotel room, searching for clues that lead to Darla’s whereabouts. Her only insurance wasn’t a warrant for the illegal search. It was a wooden cross with a point at the end. As soon as he was rid of her, that heist fell into his lap and now all he could think about was Spike, needing him. 

_Ah, great love_ , Angelus smirked. 

_What are you talking about?_ Angel asked. 

_Nearly a year and a half after all the claims are in place and it took you this long to develop an all-consuming, burning desire for the boy_ , Angelus teased. 

_What do you know about it? You never loved anyone in your life, not even yourself_ , Angel sneered. 

_I don’t have to feel it to see it. Love is sentimental. It gets in the way of what’s real_ , Angelus said casually. 

_What’s real?_ Angel asked curiously. 

_Life or something like it; disease, famine, war, the next apocalypse, sex that’s stripped to the bare, common necessity and labeled as mating or fucking. It’s a very real part of life. Feelings such as love and hate are just rose-tinting on the overall package. You don’t need love to have sex or start a war, just the guts to pull it off. Oops, pardon the pun there, I mean execute, uh, perform. Hell, never mind, you get what I’m saying_ , Angelus said with a hint of aggravation. 

_Is this another of your ‘without passion we’d be truly dead’ observations? Because, I have to say that bit of poetry was nothing like you_ , Angel said, bewildered. 

_Passion, obsession, it’s all the same thing_ , Angelus shrugged. 

_For those to matter, you have to have some feeling of love or hate_ , Angel countered. 

_Not the romantic love you’re so fond of getting yourself trapped in_ , Angelus sneered as if saying the word ‘romance’ was distasteful. 

_I’m not trapping myself. I’ve been single for two years_ , Angel scoffed. 

_Uh-huh, and you wouldn’t be professing your love to Buffy if she were to walk through that door?_ Angelus asked in disbelief. _And, let’s not forget the childe we’re mated to. If it wasn’t for me, you’d have already told him you loved him during sex and ruined the tenuous relationship we’ve established._

The way Angelus made it sound, it was he and Spike in the relationship and Angel was the conduit, not the other way around. 

_**I** put the claims on Spike, **not you**. He’s mated to me. You’re just there to observe, and every so often I let you out to play_ , Angel said irritably. 

Angelus chuckled. _You two are a right pair. He’s as jealous over you as you are over him._

Angel only growled in response. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale Memorial Hospital_**

Dr. Kriegel walked down the hall to the waiting room where Buffy, Dawn and their friends were waiting for word on their mother’s operation. Buffy stood up when she saw him. 

As he got closer, he pulled down his surgical mask and said, “Okay, your mom’s in recovery.” 

“What happened, is she all right?” Buffy asked anxiously. 

Dr. Kriegel gave her a tentative nod. “It was possible to visualize the tumor completely, which means that I was able to get all of it. So, barring complications in recovery . . . I think your mother’s going to be fine.” When everyone let out a breath of relief, he continued, “Of course, we’re still going to have to watch your mother carefully, and, uh, have her back in here for some follow-up testing.” Buffy nodded vigorously in agreement. “Overall, I’d consider the procedure a complete success.” 

Everyone smiled at the prognosis and hugged each other in relief. The tension that loomed over them ever since they discovered Joyce’s illness was beginning to wane. Giles and Xander started to hug, but instead, settled for a handshake. 

Buffy hugged Riley, but addressed the doctor when she said, “Oh my goodness, doctor, thank you. Thank you so much.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” Dr. Kriegel said with a smile. 

Buffy let go of Riley and unexpectedly hugged the doctor a little too tight in her gratitude, which caused him to yell out in pain. She gasped and pulled back with a sheepish expression. 

“Sorry. Sorry!” Buffy apologized profusely as the doctor put a hand on his aching back and gave her a strange look. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Cordelia and Wesley hovered around the closed door that led to the Hyperion’s basement. 

“Don’t you think we should check on him?” she asked. “He’s been in that cellar a _long_ time.” 

Wesley agreed. “I keep hearing a ‘chucka-chuka’ sound. What’s he doing down there?” 

“How should I know? He barely says ‘good morning’ and ‘get me a glass of blood’ anymore,” Cordelia said, irritated. 

“I know. He’s just so distraught about . . .” Wesley started to say. 

“Don’t say Darla! I’m sick and tired hearing about Darla. If I hear the name Darla one more time! And, he is not distraught, he is obsessed! And I thought you were going to be a man and talk to him about this!” Cordelia said angrily. 

“I was a man! I said . . . things,” Wesley said defensively. 

“Like what?” she asked incredulously. 

“Like: Did he prefer milk or sugar in his tea.” When she gave him a skeptical look, he told her, “That’s how men talk about things in England! Besides, I wasn’t going to say Darla. I was going to say Spike!" 

After they left Angel to brood last night over what happened with the police woman, Kate, they showed up to work to find Angel in a chipper mood and _cleaning_ the lobby. According to the dark vampire, he had already cleaned his room and was bored. Now, said cheerful vampire was down in the basement doing _something_ that made an odd noise echo up the stairwell. Then that noise stopped. 

“Shh! Listen, it stopped,” Cordelia announced. 

There was a faint sound of footfalls getting louder on the stairs. “He’s coming!” Wesley warned her. 

Wesley and Cordelia ran away from the basement door and hurried to find anything that would make them look occupied. She hopped on barstool behind the reception counter and quickly made it seem like she was going over the books. Behind her, Wesley picked up a file and pretended to read it as the door opened. Angel walked into the lobby carrying an armful of . . . _clothes_? 

“Hi, guys,” Angel greeted with a smile. “What’s up?” 

Cordelia and Wesley gave him a suspicious look. Their boss had been acting strange all morning and it didn’t seem to be letting up. He was _smiling_ and that was never good. The two co-workers looked at each other, puzzled. What had happened between the time Angel came back to the hotel from that heist and this morning when they came in to work? 

“Nothing,” Cordelia said guiltily. Then she saw what he was doing and her jaw dropped. “So, you were . . . doing your laundry?” 

Angel folded his clothes as he answered, “Yeah. There is an old washer and dryer in the cellar.” He held a dark, fluffy sweater up to his face and breathed in the fabric softener scent. “Hmm, don’t you just love it when they’re still warm from the dryer?” He shook the sweater out and looked at it with a critical eye. “Wrinkle free, right – after you iron it for about fifteen minutes!” 

“It’s good to see you taking a domestic tack,” Wesley said in astonishment. 

“Yeah, you seem all calm and homey,” Cordelia agreed and then pointedly asked, “Are you on drugs?” 

“I know I’ve caused you . . . and Spike . . . a lot of grief about this whole Darla situation, and I apologize.” 

Angel sounded sincere in his apology. In his mind, he was more honest about what he did to Spike by putting her ahead of his mate than he did by driving Cordelia and Wesley crazy while dealing with her. 

“Darla may never need my help. All I can do is be there for her if, and when, she decides to come around. But, I can’t do it for her and I know that now,” he admitted. 

Wesley smiled at Cordelia and gloated, “We had tea.” 

“In the mean time, there is nothing I can do but,” he continued as he shook out another sweater, “let go.” 

Just then, Gunn burst into the hotel waving a file folder. “I found Darla!” 

Angel dropped his clothes as if they burned his skin and walked over to look through the file as Gunn continued, “It wasn’t easy, but you said to keep looking and my wide ranging knowledge of L.A.’s low-rent hotels finally paid off.” 

“You lied to us!” Cordelia said accusingly, pointing reprimanding finger at the dark vampire who wasn’t looking at her. 

“I did. I know,” Angel confessed as he flipped through some pictures in the file. 

“Why?” Wesley asked, hurt. 

Angel glanced up. “I figured you’d nag,” he said and went back to the file as Cordelia and Wesley exchanged a defeated look. Angel read the name of the hotel in one picture. “The Royal Viking Motel?” 

Gunn nodded. “It’s conveniently located mere steps from scenic skid row. I guess she’s not living off Wolfram  & Hart no more.” 

“They’ll be looking for her, too,” Angel said anxiously. 

“What do you think they’ll do if they find her?” Gunn asked. 

Angel shoved the folder back in Gunn’s hands and went to retrieve his coat. “Well, let’s get there first and not find out.” 

Angel grabbed his coat and walked towards the door with Gunn following. 

Cordelia and Wesley watched the whole scene play out as if they weren’t even there. As Angel was leaving, she called out, “Listen up, Mister! If you expect us to go with you on some wild goose chase, then guess again!” She watched them walk out the door. “We’re not going to enable you in your addiction!” 

“Didn’t we learn anything from the tea?” Wesley asked but the only response he received was a banging sound as the door closed. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Summers’ Residence_**

Spike started to label his babysitting duties as ‘civic servitude’. He crept into the Summers’ yard and climbed up into the V-section of the tree that was situated under Buffy’s window. Pulling out a fresh pack of cigarettes, he ripped the cellophane band off, shook a cigarette out and pinched it between his lips. As he lit the end, he noted in the back of his mind that he was smoking an awful lot these days. 

He pocketed the lighter, leaned against the bark and blew out a haze of smoke as he watched her bedroom window. Buffy’s window was cracked open, which allowed him to hear her with that tin soldier of hers. Granted, he hadn’t had sex in a month or so, but the moaning sounds coming from her room were so pitiful, it made him cringe. 

Spike was nearly asleep listening to the litany of soft moans and light gasps when he felt something brush his mind. He wiped the sleep away from his eyes and took a drag from the nearly burned out cigarette that was hanging loosely from his fingers. 

_Hey, Angelus. What’s up?_ Spike asked tiredly. 

_You sound enthused, baby boy. What are you doing?_ Angelus chuckled. 

_Listening to the God-awful porn track coming out of the Slayer’s bedroom_ , Spike answered. 

_You’re inside the house?_

_No, outside her bedroom window, watching out for her like Angel told me to_ , Spike said, irritated. 

Angelus laughed. _I don’t think soulboy meant for you to perch yourself on her doorstep._

_There’s nothing on TV and ’m bored_ , Spike grumbled as he dropped the cigarette on the ground under him. 

_You know, sex would help with that_ , Angelus smirked. 

_Yeah, well, you aren’t here and he’s off chasing Darla’s tail_ , Spike said with a hint of anger. 

_That shouldn’t stop you from finding a temporary distraction_ , Angelus commented. 

_Unlike you, Angelus, I have standards_ , Spike told him. _I don’t **fuck** everything I come into contact with._

_I know you’re partial to the best, baby boy. But, I’m not available at the moment and Angel’s off trying to save the un-salvageable. The best I can give you is a good mind fuck_ , Angelus said. His tone could have been mistaken for sincerity. 

_That’s a shame_ , Spike said in a mocking tone. 

_So, who’s Angel’s little slayer getting it on with?_ Angel asked mildly interested. 

_Captain Cardboard_ , Spike scoffed. 

_Huh. I bet the only position he knows is missionary_ , Angelus said with a shudder of revulsion. _What do you say that you forgive Angel his weakness and come down and we’ll take care of your boredom?_

_Like that’ll happen. Angel doesn’t want me down there._

_Come on, Spike. Angel misses you. Hell, I miss you_ , Angelus pleaded. 

_He can miss me all he wants. If he wants me down there that bad, he knows where I am. As for you, you don’t miss me. You miss my ass_ , Spike said annoyed. 

_Well, there is that_ , Angelus conceded. _We’re tied together, Spike. You can’t ignore the claim’s pull forever. You need us too much_ , Angelus pointed out. 

_Hold that thought. Soldier boy just came out of the house. I wonder what he’s up to_ , Spike wondered. 

Spike jumped down from his perch in the tree and landed on his feet lightly. He watched with curiosity as Riley walked out of the house. It seemed that the boy didn’t notice Spike in the vicinity. He closed the door quietly and walked off. Spike let him get several feet ahead and followed Riley by scent. 

Spike followed Riley through the demon district for several blocks and watched as he turned down a dark alley. Riley walked up to an old warehouse and trotted up some stairs to a door. Spike hung back and frowned as he watched Riley enter the building. 

_He went into a vampire whorehouse_ , Spike said knowing Angelus was still there. 

_What would he be doing there? Is he dusting them? Is there screaming?_ Angelus asked. 

_I told you a while back that he was hitting on vamp trulls. He must really be addicted to come here straight from fucking the slayer_ , Spike said. 

_Woo-hoo, the boy has brass balls? Lil’ Buff isn’t gonna like to hear about that_ , Angelus chuckled. 

_No one told me I had to help her with her love life, just keep her alive_ , Spike protested. 

_Yeah, but think of the enjoyment you’ll get from seeing the look on her face when she discovers what her boyfriend’s been up to_ , Angelus pointed out. 

_He’s been at this a month. I’m surprised she hasn’t caught on_ , Spike commented. 

_Love is blind?_ Angelus suggested. 

_What do you know about love?_ Spike asked. 

_Just what I see of it_ , Angelus replied. _To feel it with a slayer was . . . ._ He shuddered in disgust. 

_Fine, I’ll tell her, but it better be worth it_ , Spike growled and walked back in the direction he came from. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Royal Viking Motel_**

Gunn searched Darla’s room for any clues about what she was up to while Angel stood in the open doorway. He didn’t feel Angelus’ immediate presence inside him and assumed that he had checked in on Spike. Angelus was doing that a lot lately too. He would get bored with trying to help Darla and his voice would disappear for a while. Now was one of those times. Angel missed Spike as well, but he couldn’t just up and leave on a whim as Angelus did on occasion. 

“She ain't here, bro,” Gunn announced, pulling Angel out of his thoughts. 

“No,” Angel agreed. “But she was, not long ago.” He sniffed at the air. “Her scent’s still fresh. There’s a lot of fear.” 

Gunn scoffed and turned back to inspecting the room. “I don’t envy you that particular talent. Not based on what I’m getting with just my standard issue human smeller.” 

As Gunn gave the room a cursory glance, Angel decided to do his own investigating and took a tentative step inside, passing through the doorway with no barrier to hold him back. 

“Man, not even for free cable, you know what I’m sayin’?” Gunn complained. 

“She chose this neighborhood for a reason,” Angel commented. 

Hearing Angel’s voice directly behind him, Gunn turned and looked between Angel and the door with a surprised expression. “Bro how’d you . . .?” 

Angel looked back at the door and shrugged. “Oh, motels are a public accommodation. She didn’t live here.” 

“Yeah?” Gunn raised a brow and returned to his search. “I wouldn’t call it living, either.” He spotted a necklace on her mirrored dresser and stepped closer. “Hey looks like maybe she was expecting company.” He picked up the necklace with a cross on it and looked back at Angel. He held it out for the vampire to see. “In the form of you.” 

Angel looked at the necklace for a moment, not particularly phased by it and then glanced at the room. “No blood. Nothing new anyway,” he said dismissively. 

“Do you smell that too?” Gunn mocked. 

“This room’s seen a lot of it,” Angel commented. 

“No doubt. Big step down from her last digs, that's for sure,” Gunn said. 

“When you’re desperate, you do what you have to do,” Angel responded. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Summers’ Residence_**

Spike tried the back door and found it unlocked. _The slayer wasn’t all that careful if she left her doors open to just anyone._ He walked into the kitchen, shutting it quietly. Then he walked down the hallway to the stairs and crept up to the second floor. Buffy’s room was easy enough to find, considering the ‘BUFFY’ sign on her door that she must have made in high school. 

That thought made Spike flashback to when he first met her. She was barely seventeen and then there was her ill-fated birthday when she was so great in bed that she brought Angelus back crazier than ever. Come to think of it, shouldn’t he, William the Bloody, get seniority points or something for knowing her longer than the cardboard cutout she called a boyfriend? 

Angel told him to watch out for her and that’s all he was doing here. Though, helping a human girl out with her love life wasn’t his thing. Chalk it up to boredom and, as Angelus pointed out, wanting to see the look on her face when Spike showed her what Riley had been up to for the last month or so. 

Spike carefully opened the door and stepped into the bedroom to find Buffy asleep and alone. When he closed the door, she stirred awake. 

“Riley?” Buffy called out drowsily. 

Spike stood by the door and leaned against the closet wall. 

“It’s me, Buffy,” Spike replied. 

That voice woke her up. She bolted upright and snatched the sheet up to cover her breasts. What the hell was Spike doing in her room? 

“Every time you show up like this, you risk all of your parts, you know that?” she asked in annoyance. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have a good reason! Angel told me to look after you and that’s what I’m doing. You can’t be a very effective slayer if your boyfriend keeps stepping out on you behind you back, now can you?” Spike said angrily. “I’d just as soon let you die or kill you myself. But, as usual these days, I’m here to help you. Now, get your skinny ass out of that bed. I’ve got something to show you.” 

“I’ve got a better idea: Get out!” Buffy ordered. 

“No, I’m serious,” Spike insisted. 

“I’m naked, get out!” Buffy demanded. 

“Do you think I really care what state of undress you’re in? I’ve been around for one hundred and twenty-seven years and I’ve seen women in every state of undress. Seeing a slayer naked isn’t going to do anything for me. Now, get up and get dressed!” Spike growled. 

“Get out or I will drop you out head-first,” Buffy threatened. 

“Yeah? Well, if I go out that window, I’m taking you with me whether you have clothes on or not. Captain Cardboard couldn’t have been that good in bed anyway. Get up, I’m going to show you something, even if I have to tie you up and drag you there,” Spike promised. 

Buffy sighed in annoyance. “ _What_ do you want to show me?” 

“Something you _need_ to see.” Spike ground his teeth in frustration. _Oh, no, Spike, you can’t kill her. Well, fuck you, Angel. You aren’t here_ , Spike thought sarcastically. “We need to move if we’re going to make it in time.” 

Buffy raised her eyebrows, indicating that she wasn’t going to get dressed in front of him. Spike rolled his eyes and stomped closer to the bed. He snatched her sweatpants and a shirt off the floor. Grabbing the sheet from her body and ignoring her cry of outrage, Spike pulled the shirt over her head, pulling down until her head popped through the neckline. In his aggravated state, he didn’t even notice when his fingers brushed against her bare nipples. 

“Spike! I can dress myself!” Buffy protested, glaring at the vampire. 

“You’re taking too long arguing with me, you stupid bint,” Spike replied as he grabbed the sweatpants. 

Yanking the covers all the way down to the end of the bed in anger, he grabbed her ankle and proceeded to put the pants on her. Buffy tried to growl her displeasure at the vampire who was manhandling her all over the bed. When Spike started to yank her pants up past her thighs, she tried to squirm away from him. 

“Spike! I can do it myself, you bleached brained vampire!” Buffy cried. 

“Quit yapping, you’re giving me a headache and **_hold still_**!” Spike growled as he raised her legs like a parent would a baby, smacked her hard on her bare ass and pulled the sweatpants up to her waist. 

Buffy screamed in humiliated anger and glared at him. “I hate you!” 

“I have no love for you either, Slayer. So, we’re even,” Spike replied as he jerked her slip-on shoes onto her feet. 

Before she could squirm away, Spike hauled her up over his shoulder and carried her out of the room, down the stairs while she beat on his back with her fists. 

“Put me down, you overgrown parasite!” Buffy protested as he carried her out of the house and down the sidewalk. 

Spike hauled a squirming Buffy the whole three blocks to the demon district. When he made it that far, he was tempted to open up one of the BFI garbage bins and toss her in it for all the trouble she was making. 

Finally standing in front of the warehouse, Spike put her down on her feet in front of the doors. When it looked like she was going to fire an angry barrage of insults at him, Spike grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and pushed her inside the building. 

Inside, a handful of humans were lounging around the derelict room with vampires sucking on various places of their bodies. Random trash, old bathtubs, and other broken down furniture littered the room. Buffy stared at the scene in dismay. 

Spike nudged her toward the stairs. “Don’t stop, Slayer. This isn’t what we’re here for.” 

Buffy scanned the room. Her brows furrowed in anger when she saw two large vampires that looked like they were overseeing the action. One of them was putting a fistful of cash into his vest pocket. Buffy’s frown deepened as she looked around. Her eyesight fell on Spike in disapproval. It was just like him to bring her here for kicks. Why did he bring her here in the first place and then tell her that she couldn’t dust any of the vampires? He only nodded towards the stairs, indicating that she should go up first. _Infuriating vampire!_ Angel must have lost his mind when he came up with the great idea to have Spike help her. 

Buffy glared at him before she ascended the stairs with Spike following. One of the vampires supervising the action caught the two strangers. He grabbed the blonde vampire and spun him around. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded. 

“Just having a little look, mate,” Spike replied. “Keep it down.” He turned away to follow the Slayer up the stairs, but the vampire grabbed him again. 

“You can’t go up there!” 

Spike grabbed the vamp by the throat and shoved him to the floor and growled, “I said keep it down.” 

Buffy watched the confrontation between her nemesis and the vampire from halfway up the stairs. Spike turned, adjusted his jacket, and motioned for her to proceed. 

The second level was just as bad as the first. Spike led Buffy through the mess, following Riley’s scent to a slightly open door. She looked suspiciously at him and then went through the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Riley sitting bare-chested on a mattress on the floor, with a female vamp on his lap, drinking from his arm. 

Riley didn’t notice her standing a few feet away when he ordered, “Harder.” 

The vampire continued sucking. 

Buffy gasped in shock at the sight and his words. It had sunk in that he was in the warehouse getting his blood sucked by a vampire, willingly! Riley looked up at the soft sound and saw her look of horror. The vampire continued to suck on his arm, even though he tensed up at the realization that his secret was out. 

Riley gulped. “Buffy?” 

Buffy stared at him, stunned. She backed away until she came up against Spike’s chest. When she turned and saw Spike’s smirk, Buffy pushed him away from her and ran away. 

“Buffy!” Riley called out. 

Spike turned his smirk on Riley and with mocking sincerity, said, “We only came here because _we_ care about you, _friend_.” As Riley shoved his companion aside and got to his feet, Spike sneered. “You need help.” With that, Spike left Riley to straighten himself out and followed in Buffy’s wake. 

Buffy hurried down the stairs where the two chief vampires were discussing business. As she got to the bottom, one of them moved to intercept her. The second vampire stepped in front of her, but she shoved him away and he went flying backwards into a wall as she ran out of the building. A few seconds later, Spike ran down the stairs in an attempt to catch up with her. The vampire still standing, growled at Spike as he passed him. 

Buffy exited the warehouse, pausing at the bottom of the stairs, a shell-shocked expression still etched on her face. Spike burst out the door, ran passed her in his excited state and turned back. 

“Angelu-,” he stopped himself before he said Angelus’ name. She wouldn’t understand the link Spike shared with Angel and Angelus now. Instead, he told her, “I thought you should know. He’s been at this for a month, Slayer. While you’re taking care of your mum, brat sister and slaying, he’s doing this.” 

Buffy lifted her head and gave Spike a look so fierce that he stepped back. She ran past him and down the alley. Spike looked disappointed for all of a minute. Then he shrugged and went the opposite direction toward any bar that served blood and liquor in large quantities. 

Spike walked to a lesser known, seedier bar than he normally went to. He wanted to be _anywhere_ that hadn’t been tarnished by the Slayer or Riley Finn. Both of whom left a bad taste in his mouth nowadays. This babysitting shit was for the birds. He _did not_ sign on to be Buffy’s keeper. So what if her love life is in shambles and that boy toy of hers was whoring himself out to vampires? It’s not his concern. 

Spike swaggered into The Inner Level of Hell Bar  & Pool Hall and threw a few bills on the table. He had broken down and bought his own liquor along with the cable TV. Leaning against the bar, he called for a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of blood, anything to drown the memories from tonight. 

The Inner Level of Hell was the seedy, demon equivalent of a Playboy Club. The waitresses were dressed in a strapless, one-piece, corseted leotard with fake devil horns. One of said waitresses, with dark hair, walked passed him with a long tail swishing back and forth. That accessory was real. 

Spike took the bottles that the bartender handed over and went to a booth in a dark corner. He had taken a couple of swigs when the dark-haired beauty stood across from him. The girl reminded him of Drusilla when she wanted to be playful and kittenish. The waitress silently offered her company with a flirtatious smile. 

“No thanks, luv. I’ve got all the female company I need for one night,” Spike said as he lifted a bottle for emphasis. 

The girl harrumphed angrily and stalked off, her long, pointed tail snapping furiously behind her. Spike’s scarred brow quirked up when he saw it and mildly wondered what that tail would do if she was really pissed. Then again, what could she do with it if she was frisky? 

He shook his head. _Damn women. Try to do something nice for ’em and what ’appens? You get shafted like a scarecrow on a stick in a corn field is what. Tried to please Dru and got left for a Chaos Demon of all things. Try to help Buffy by alerting her to Paint-By-Numbers doings while she’s been busy with her sick mum, and she nearly staked me with a death glare. I’m **through** with helping women!_

_You and me both_ , Angelus commented. 

_Jesus! What did I tell you about signaling before you speak?_ Spike asked irritably. 

_I’m bored. All Angel’s doing is trying to find Darla. It’s becoming tiresome_ , Angelus said in a lackluster tone. 

Spike’s face shifted to his demon at the sound of Darla’s name. _I’m really getting sick of the Darla updates from you. I don’t care one fig about that bloody bitch. They’re all useless if you ask me._ Spike scoffed in disgust. _Take Buffy for instance. I tried to do her a favor and even showed her what was going on. Did I get a ‘thank you, Spike, for showing me what my pathetic excuse for a limp-dick boyfriend was up to. I’m grateful.’ No! I get the glare of dusting and her anger over literally dragging her out of bed to show her._

_Women!_ The way Angelus said it sounded like a curse. 

Spike’s face had shifted to his demon during that last statement and he growled before taking a swig of his beer. Once the beer was gone, he’d start on the blood. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, some rundown bar_**

Darla sat at a table in a real dive of a bar. Across from her was a vampire displaying his demon and growling at her. 

“That’s great,” she said with a false smile, “really, very threatening.” 

The vampire laughed around a mouth full of fangs. “It’s getting to you, isn’t it? You know, when I was a-a human, I didn’t have much luck with the women.” 

“That’s hard to believe,” Darla said sardonically. 

“I had kind of a skin condition,” the vampire confided. “But now, it’s something about the teeth I guess.” He bared his fangs to demonstrate. “Chicks go crazy for it.” 

Darla leaned closer to him and commented flirtatiously, “You’ve got girlfriends everywhere I imagine.” 

The vampire shrugged. “Well, mostly I just kill ’em and dump the bodies.” 

She frowned in false compassion. “That must be very lonely for you.” 

The vampire smirked. “We're a lonely sort, we creatures of the night; doomed to walk the earth, that kind of deal.” 

“Ah,” she said, sounding intrigued. “How long have you been . . .?” 

“Oh, an eternal child of the darkness?” he finished for her. “Since, ah, ’92.” 

Darla’s brows shot up in disbelief. “19 . . . 92?” 

She couldn’t believe her luck. She’d been trying all day to get herself turned. Ever since Lindsey forcefully dragged her back to Wolfram  & Hart to announce that she was dying of the same syphilitic heart condition that had threatened to kill her when she was originally human. 

She tried to get Angel to turn her before, but he refused. That damn soul of his was in the way of everything. He was the only one she knew in L.A. that she trusted to do it. With the expedited death sentence on her very short human life, she was forced to seek the dregs of vampires to turn her. It was revolting. And now, she’s found the one lug head who wasn’t even two decades old, let alone two centuries. 

The vampire chuckled. “I know. It’s hard to believe it's already the last century.” 

_Not even close buster_. On the outside, Darla tried to keep her irritation at bay. “And in all this . . . time you’ve never considered making yourself a mate?” 

The vampire was brought up short by that. “How do you mean?” 

She wanted to throttle this vampire. He was completely useless. She was a vampire for three hundred and eighty-eight years! This idiot wasn’t fit to shine her shoes. Back when she was still of the undead, this vampire would have been a minion that was quickly dusted. 

“Well, isn't it true that some vampires choose a mortal, someone they can sire, someone who, too, can walk those lonely nights, hunting with them, feeding with them,” recoiling inside, she put her hand over his, “joining with them?” 

The vampire looked down at her hand covering his and laughed hysterically. “No! That’d just be weird.” 

“Weird?” Darla asked, shocked. “It’s mythic!” 

The vampire shook his finger at her. “No, you’ve been reading too much Anne Rice lately! You’ve got no idea how this thing works!” 

Darla ground her teeth in anger. _I was a vampire a hell of a lot longer than you were. How the hell would you know?_ “Then teach me.” 

“Oh, what, you want me to make you?” the vampire asked sarcastically. 

“Why the hell do you think I came into this bar, for the snacks?” Darla shot back. 

“Sweetheart, in this bar, you are the snacks,” the vampire sneered. 

She put on a false smile. “I live nearby. We can go back to my place, you can do it there.” 

“Y-you’re serious about this,” he said and saw her nod slightly. He was unsure about what she was asking. “So what? I make you and then you’d be like my immortal babe?” 

“Yes,” she replied exasperated. 

“Ah, well, that sounds like commitment to me.” 

"Then use me for as long as you like, anyway you like, then discard me. No strings,” she said. _After I get turned back, I’ll hunt you down and kill you on principle._

He thought about it for a moment and the jabbed a thumb behind him. “There is an alley out back.” 

Darla immediately got to her feet, grabbed a hold of his wrist and dragged him out the door. She didn’t even notice Angel watching the whole scene and missed him when she passed him on the way to the exit door. Darla dragged the vampire down to the end of the cul-de-sac in the alley. Angel followed some distance behind. 

“How do you know I won’t just kill you here, drain you and leave your body?” the vampire asked. 

Darla put her purse down on the hood of a car and gave him a hard kiss, then stepped back. The vampire’s eyes had popped open wide at her boldness. 

“I’ll take my chances,” she replied. 

Angel grimaced when he saw the kiss. _What the hell was she doing?_

“I-I-I should probably mention that I . . . I’m not real clear on how this thing works,” the vampire said hesitantly. 

“What?” she asked distractedly. 

“Well, ah, I never actually did it, ah, to anybody before. I was kind of out when it happened to me,” the vampire stammered. 

Darla took a deep breath. “Fine, I’ll walk you through it.” She stepped closer and exposed her neck. “Drink, when you feel my heart start to slow, stop.” 

The vampire leaned in while Darla closed her eyes. She couldn’t stomach watching this half-witted vampire turn her. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed that she didn’t remember who turned her when she woke up with regained senses. She’d surely kill him. The vampire was just about to sink his fangs into her neck when he suddenly dissolved into a cloud of dust revealing Angel behind him. 

Darla’s eyes snapped open when she could no longer smell the vampire rancid odor. She glared at Angel when she saw him holding a stake. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“Saving you,” he replied angrily. 

“I wasn't _in_ any danger, _Angelus_. Believe me, I picked a stupid one. I always pick the stupid ones, didn’t you know that?” she retorted. “I can take care of myself.” 

“I didn’t mean from him. I was saving you from yourself,” Angel countered. 

“Who asked you to?” Darla asked angrily. 

“This isn’t the answer,” Angel said calmly. 

“You don’t even know what the question is,” Darla said derisively. “Why can’t you leave me alone?” 

Darla turned to walk past him, but Angel grabbed her upper arm and yanked her against him. When he was close to her face, he growled. “You do this thing and I won’t be able to leave you alone. Don’t you get that? I’ll never be able to leave you alone. We’re bound by blood. If you somehow manage to succeed,” he held up the stake and continued, “Next time it’ll be you on the end of this stake. I’m sorry, but I don’t want that, not again. I won’t choose between you and Spike either.” 

“Don’t worry,” Darla said scornfully. “I wouldn’t let _that_ ,” she indicated the stake, “happen twice.” She pulled away from him and stomped away. When it sunk in concerning what he said about Spike, she spun around to face him. “Why not _Angelus_? You _would_ choose me. You will always choose me, ’cause you know that only I can give you what you crave.” 

“No, Darla, I would never choose you, not now. You always thought you were what I want, and you were always lacking. You have never been what I want, and I will stake you again if you try anything like this, if you become a vampire again," Angel replied. 

“Angel . . . lover, you know it was you and me for an eternity, soul mates, whatever you needed. I am the one who can give it to you. The darkness you crave is in my playground,” Darla said seductively as she swayed her hips and walked back to him. 

Angel growled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly against him. Darla smiled at the reaction. She had finally reached him. Maybe he would do it after all. 

“Never, Darla, from the moment you turned me until the moment your actions gave me this cursed soul. You have _never_ been all that I want. You have _never_ satisfied me.” With that, he threw her away from him like a rag doll and scowled at her. “In you, all I found was ash and dust. That is all you have to offer, all you’ve been able to offer me,” Angel spat out. 

Darla nearly tripped on a crack in the cement beneath her and grabbed the door of the car for balance. She whirled around and glared at him through the fringe of her hair. 

“And what does that worthless childe of yours offer you?” She straightened her posture and tried to present herself in a ladylike manner. “Dru could never offer anything. What the hell is so special about Spike?” 

“Spike offers me more than I can express. He can relate to me. He makes living with Angelus bearable on occasion. He makes me feel like I don’t have to spend an eternity in guilt. He makes me feel like I can take a break from the overwhelming remorse that the soul gives me for the deeds I have done as Angelus. He gives me hope.” 

“Well, isn’t that just wonderful. I made you, stayed with you for a century. Spike comes along and gives you _hope_? _Hope_ for what? You’re a vampire with a guilt-ridden soul, no better than that lackey you just dusted,” Darla said angrily. 

“ _You’re_ the reason I have this soul!” Angel yelled at her. “Spike’s given me a way to handle it better, even just a little. What did you do? You banned me from the family, from seeing _my_ childer and you have the gall to say I need you? I haven’t needed you for a long time, Darla.” 

Darla scoffed, harrumphed and walked away from him. 

“Where are you going?” Angel called after her. 

“Not back in there, everyone saw me leave with the mullet. I’ll try something on the west side, I guess,” she surmised. 

“Another dive, another loser?” Angel asked. 

Darla turned to face him and threw up her hands and angrily asked, “What do you care?” 

“This isn’t you, Darla. You’re not desperate,” he pointed out, stepping closer to her. 

Darla jabbed her finger at him. “You know; just because we had a thing for one hundred and fifty years, don’t dare presume you know me!” 

“So, you really want to be made by some creep in some filthy alley?” Angel asked her as if he were giving her a choice. 

“I wanted _you_ to do it,” Darla snapped. 

“That’ll never happen,” Angel told her. 

“I could go to Sunnydale and ask Spike to do it,” she suggested. 

Angel laughed hysterically. “Do you really think Spike would _want_ to turn you? After all the shit you’ve done to him over the years, not to mention what you’ve done recently by invading my dreams? That’s funny really.” He sobered up and became serious. “Spike can barely _stand_ you and I know for damn sure that you can barely tolerate him.” 

“I don’t want to be best pals with the spawn of hell, I just want to use him,” Darla said. 

“I don’t think so,” Angel growled, ending that argument. 

Darla turned to leave. “So, I do what I have to do. Anyway, you were made in an alley if I recall.” 

She was several steps away before Angel called out, “That’s not the point.” 

Darla angrily whirled around to face him. “What is the point, _Angelus_?” 

Angel ground his teeth at the use of his full name. He stalked towards her purposefully. “The point is: You were undead for nearly four hundred years, you’ve only been human again for a few months. Why not give it some time?” 

“I don’t have time,” Darla stressed. 

“Yes, you do. You’ve been given a second chance. Don’t throw that away before you have the opportunity to --” Angel started to say. 

Darla closed her eyes as she cut in, “I’m dying.” 

She couldn’t look at him while she said the words that sounded like a nail in her coffin. Angel stared at her in shock. Darla’s whole body was still. Though, he could hear her heartbeat flutter as if she were frightened. 

“What?” Angel asked. His voice didn’t sound like his. The word, question, and intent just came out. A gunshot couldn’t have had a deeper impact. 

Darla opened her eyes and glared at him, nodding slightly. “Yeah, and not some time. Not later. Now. Right now. They showed me the medical files; all the tests said the same thing: I have about two months left, three at the most. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’m in sort of a hurry.” 

She turned on her heel and hurried away, leaving Angel to stare after her. When her words finally sunk in, he ran after her. He rounded the corner of the bar and nearly collided with her. Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. 

“What?! What do you want now? Do you want to stand here until I finally die while you decide what’s morally right so that your penitent soul won’t suffer anymore than it has to? I don’t have time for it, Angelus!” Darla yelled at him. She tried to shrug out of his hold. “Let go of me!” 

“I want to help you,” Angel said quietly. 

“You want to help me? Then turn me!” She demanded. 

“I can’t do that, Darla. I can’t make another vampire,” Angel denied. 

“You mean you _won’t_ help _me_ , so I need to find someone who will,” Darla said and turned away from him. 

“Darla, wait. At least, let me try to see what I can do,” Angel proposed. 

She just looked him. He took her silence as an agreement and escorted her back to her hotel to collect her things. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Cordelia was behind the reception desk when they heard someone open the doors. She turned to Wesley who was reading a newspaper in Angel’s office. 

“Angel’s back,” she said in a loud whisper. Wesley glanced up in mild interest. “And he has _Darla_ with him!” The former watcher immediately got up as Cordelia walked around the counter to confront them. 

“Hi!” she said in false greeting. Then she saw the overnight bag in Darla’s hand. “You’re . . . planning on sleeping over?” 

Darla dropped the bag in annoyance. “I’m dying.” 

Cordelia nodded in disbelief as she glanced over at Angel with disapproval. “So, just for the one night, then.” 

Wesley walked around the reception desk and looked Darla over. “Dying?” She didn’t look to be dying from where he was standing. 

Darla nodded toward the dark vampire. “He doesn’t believe it.” 

“Angel, what's going on?” Wesley asked, confused. 

“Wolfram  & Hart showed her some medical files supposedly proving that she’s only got a few months left to live,” Angel replied. 

“So, maybe _more_ than the one night,” Cordelia amended. 

“And you believe it's some kind of trick?” Wesley asked. 

“We’re talking about Wolfram  & Hart! Of course it’s a trick. They’re trying to play some kind of mind game,” Angel said angrily. 

“To what end?” Wesley asked, still confused as he tried to assess the situation in his watcher-trained mind. 

“I don’t know, but we’re not gonna take the bait,” Angel growled. That damn law firm was getting on his last nerve. The idea of handing that weasel Lindsey over to Spike, followed by Lilah, was starting to look really good right now. 

“No, you just don’t want to believe it, that’s all,” Darla countered. 

“I don’t want to believe anything from them,” Angel shot back. 

“It’s true. They can’t really be trusted,” Wesley confirmed. 

Darla sighed in irritation. “I don’t trust them, but I know a thing or two about mind games.” She glanced at Angel. “So do you. We played them together for over a century.” 

“Yes, but you were just soulless bloodsucking demons, they’re lawyers,” Cordelia chimed in. 

“She’s right. We were amateurs,” Angel told Darla. 

“And if you’re wrong?” she challenged. 

Angel thought it over for a minute. “I’m not. And I’m going to prove it to you.” He went down the steps to the lobby and pulled Wesley and Cordelia aside. “Can you guys just watch over her for a while? I’ll be back soon.” 

“Of course,” Wesley readily agreed. 

“Don’t worry about a thing,” Cordelia said all-too-cheerfully. 

Angel looked at them strangely and then turned to leave. “Thanks.” _I think._

“You can’t force me to stay here,” Darla said as he passed her. 

“You’re not a prisoner.” Angel was starting to get tired of her arguing all the time. 

“I’ve been hearing that a lot lately,” she commented sadly. 

“Just give me a chance. Okay?” His voice sounded strained. 

Angel and Darla shared a look and then he was gone. As she slowly turned around, Darla found herself face-to-face with Angel’s pet humans. 

“So,” Cordelia said ominously. “First up: You’re a prisoner.” 

“I’d have to concur with that, yes,” Wesley agreed. 

“See, you’ve got our friend . . . all . . . in knots,” Cordelia continued. 

“Can’t say we like you much,” Wesley added as the two of them advanced on her. 

“So, _sorry_ about the dying, but if you try to escape, we _will_ hit you,” Cordelia told her. 

“On the head,” Wesley added. 

“With very large and heavy objects. Okay?” Cordelia finished with a false smile. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike was lounging on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, flipping through channels. As a creature of the night, he should be out prowling through town, but after what happened with Buffy, he didn’t think it would be safe for his non-dusty welfare. 

Angelus kept him company, telling Spike stories of Angel’s souled years wandering the world. Every now and then he would slip out and come back with a status report. First, Angel and Darla were arguing. Now, Angel was tormenting that lawyer, Lindsey, again. Why did that not surprise him? His whole family was confrontational. There was never peace, even during the good times. 

_Come on Spike. You have to come down. Who knows what kind of mayhem Angel has brewing._ Angelus cleared his throat. _Well, I do . . . but – Baby boy, why don’t you call a truce and come down to L.A.? Please?_

Spike scoffed. Angelus was reduced to begging! His Sire wanted him to just forgive Angel for the elder vampire’s actions with Darla and go down there to make up. Nearly two centuries and Angelus was still trying to appease him where that whoring bitch was concerned. _No thanks._

_Damn it, Spike, grow up and start acting like the one hundred and twenty-seven-year-old vampire you are. You can’t hold a grudge forever._

_I held it pretty well for one hundred and twenty-five years, what are one hundred and twenty-five more?_ Spike inquired.


	15. Chapter 25-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 25-B: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 8)_

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Darla was outside in the courtyard of the Hyperion while Cordelia and Wesley were in the lobby, drinking tea and discussing Angel’s latest Darla-related obsession. 

“I mean, not only is she putting _his_ life at stake, but _ours_!” Cordelia was saying. “I’m sorry, but after four hundred years of death and destruction, seems to me, you get voted off the island. Am I right?” 

Before Wesley could answer, they noticed Angel standing in the lobby with his hands buried in his pockets as he stared at the courtyard thoughtfully. 

_What am I going to do? What can I say?_ Angel went to Lindsey’s apartment and the lawyer actually invited him in, which was a real shock. Then Lindsey produced the medical files that Angel assumed Wolfram  & Hart showed to Darla. She was indeed dying of the same disease that would have initially killed her if the Master hadn’t have stepped in and turned her. 

God, his life was turning into a nightmare. Angel imagined that he was dreaming one of those scenes that Darla teased him with and in reality he was still in bed with Spike back in Sunnydale. He honestly didn’t know _how_ to help her. From the cold greeting he received an hour ago, it didn’t seem like Cordelia and Wesley were going to help with this one. He needed Spike’s help. Spike knew her. If only he could make his childe see reason . . . . 

“You’re back,” Cordelia sounded surprised. Her voice cut into his thoughts and he looked at her. 

“Was it . . . good news?” Wesley asked tentatively. 

When Angel didn’t move or speak, only looked out the window again, they followed his line of sight. Darla was outside in the courtyard, sniffing a flower. They looked back at Angel to find him staring at them. 

“Just give me a minute, will you, guys?” Angel asked softly. 

He slowly walked out into the courtyard and watched her from afar. 

“Hmm, jasmine. It blooms at night,” she mused. “I remember what that was like.” She looked over at Angel and saw his sad expression. She stood up and defiantly said, “I told you. I told you it was the truth.” 

“Darla . . .,” he said plaintively. 

“No! I have to go,” she said adamantly. She tried to walk past him, but Angel blocked her path. 

“We’ll find a cure. We’ll do something.” 

“You’ll do something!?” she shrieked. “I’ve been around long enough to know when something is a lost cause, _Angelus_ , unless . . .” 

“That’s exactly what they want us to do, Darla. We’d be playing right into their hands,” he explained. 

Darla shook her head and tearfully said, “I don’t care. I don’t want to die.” 

“I can’t give you what you want,” Angel stressed. 

“It’s what I need,” she stated flatly. 

“No, it’s not what you need, Darla. Really it’s not. I don’t know what you need. I wish I did.” 

She turned away from him. “I don’t know either.” 

Angel watched her for a moment, before a thought it hit him. “No. You do. You’re the only one that could. You just can’t see it that’s all. You need a little help.” 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

_Damn, he took her to Caritas and she’s singing_ , Angelus’ voice came out of nowhere. 

_Fuck! Would you stop sneaking up on people like that! You could give a vamp a heart attack!_ Spike grumbled. 

_Newsflash, Baby Boy: You’re heart doesn’t beat_ , Angelus said humorously. 

_May as well be if you keep popping up in my head like this_ , Spike griped. _Why aren’t you in Angel’s head? You’re **his** demon._

_It’s boring over there what with rescue strategies to save people I should be eating_ , Angelus said, agitated. 

_I bet that sounds like a bullhorn_ , Spike commented on Darla’s singing. 

Angelus shrugged. _Sounds rather nice_. 

Spike started choking at that. _Why are you here?_

_Come on, Spike. Angel feels like he has to save her soul or something. He even told her in an argument that he wouldn’t choose her over you and threatened to stake her if she became a vampire. Does that sound like Angel wants her?_

_Fine, I’m coming, but if he so much as makes a move on her, I’m leaving again_ , Spike warned him. 

_Yippee_ , Angelus said in a serious tone. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles_**

Angel and Darla walked up to an empty pool. They both looked it over. It was just like Lorne to send him to some place like this. _It’s where we find out if you’re really ready to take the plunge. Yeah, right. Should have known it’d have to do with actual water . . . or the lack of it._

“Well, here we are.” Angel chuckled. 

Darla shook her head. “I don’t think this is right.” 

“Well, he said I had to take the plunge,” Angel commented. _Should have known there’d be a catch._

“Into an empty pool?” Darla asked skeptically. 

“Sure. ’Cause if you had water, you’d get all wet and miss out on all that skull crushing,” Angel quipped. 

“Maybe he meant another pool,” Darla said doubtfully. She looked from the pool to Angel. 

“Maybe something in a Koi pond; they’re very Zen,” Angel mused and shook his head. “Nah, he’s testing me. It’s that whole leap of faith thing.” 

Angel walked over to the diving board and stepped up on it. Darla looked at him in disbelief. He was really going to do what Lorne said. She never took Angelus for being crazy before. 

“Then don’t do it,” she begged. “Angel, some green, horned lounge singer asks you to do something and you just do it? Why?” 

Angel just looked at her. In his mind, she deserved to have a second chance, full of opportunities. With the way Wolfram  & Hart brought her back, she didn’t have much of a chance at all or a choice for that matter. Angel hoped Spike understood what he was doing. He may not feel anything romantic toward her, but she was still family and he felt obligated to help her. 

Angel took a deep breath and glanced between the barren pool and Darla. “I’m either coming back with a cure or you’re about to see something kind of funny.” 

He took a running step, jumped off the end of the diving board and into the empty pool. But, instead of hitting the bottom, he disappeared through it, and then tucked and rolled back to his feet in a dungeon chamber. 

“Well, we certainly have faith. Now we’ll test your valor,” a voice said behind him. 

Angel turned to see a guy dressed as a butler in a black suit and tie standing a few feet away. 

“I shall be assisting you with the trials, sir,” the man said in an emotionless voice. 

A shimmer to his left caught Angel’s attention and he looked to see Darla standing in the archway. 

“Darla.” Angel turned back to the man and angrily asked, “Why is she here?” 

“You wish to save her life?” the man asked. 

“Yes, what’s this got to do with --” Angel started to say. 

“She is your collateral then,” the man cut in. “Should you complete all three trials, she will be made . . . whole.” 

Angel looked at him suspiciously. “What happens if I don’t complete the trials?” 

“Oh, she dies instantly,” the man said nonchalantly. Then he turned to Darla. “In the meantime, Darla, you can relax with an iced beverage in our antechamber.” 

With that, Darla suddenly disappeared. 

Angel looked from the space where she used to be to the majordomo. “No.” 

Misunderstanding him, the man said, “It’s better this way, sir. In a few moments no living thing will be safe in here.” 

Angel growled. “You can’t! Nobody said that she would . . .” 

“Oh, I’m sorry if there was a misunderstanding, but _life_ is the bargain here, you have placed hers in the balance,” he stopped talking when they both heard a growl from beyond the gate. Then, he continued, “Along with your own, of course. Anyway, you best get ready now, sir. This is no time to be dwelling on the negative. Your trials will consist of three separate challenges. I’ll need your shirt and shoes.” 

Angel complied, removing his coat and shirt and throwing them at the man as he asked, “Unarmed combat?” 

The man smirked, “Well – you’ll be unarmed, yes.” 

“Okay. Three challenges. What are they?” Angel demanded. 

“That’s for you to discover, sir. Uhm, shoes and socks, please,” the man insisted. 

Angel angrily removed them and tossed them to the majordomo. “I’m thinking you’ve seen this play before. Give me something I can work with.” 

“I’ve never given information to a challenger before,” the man said, surprised at the request. 

“How many of them have asked?” Angel growled. 

“Well, in theory, the first test is child’s play. Once that gate opens, all you have to do is walk through it,” the man said simply. 

“That’s it?” Angel asked doubtfully. “What’s the catch?” 

The man snickered. “Yes, well, uhm, that would be telling, wouldn’t it?” 

“Fine, that’s one. What’s two and three?” Angel pressed on. 

“Oh, I really wouldn’t know about the last two tests, sir. I’ve never seen anyone survive the first one. Best of luck.” The man said drolly. 

With that the majordomo disappeared the way Darla had. After the room was cleared of anything but him, the gate rose and an ugly yellow demon armed with a sword and two chains with sharp hooks at the ends walked in. 

“You must be the catch,” Angel surmised. 

**************************

**_Pacific Coast Highway_**

Spike was driving his faithful Desoto with the music turned up and singing along to **_Used To Love Her_** by Guns N’ Roses. Angelus had become quiet since he started heading toward L.A. He was probably checking Angel’s progress to give Spike an update. 

He made the turn-off onto the 405 and ground his teeth. The last time he was on the 405 there was a multi-car pile up after another slow car chase. Fucking L.A. drivers didn’t know how to drive. It’s any wonder how they got a license. Mind you, Spike himself didn’t have a license. But then, what self-respecting vampire allowed himself to be caught by the authorities and thrown behind bars. He thought about it. Well, there was that one time that the Immortal had him thrown into the Tower for tax evasion. Poncy bastard. 

“I used to love her . . . mmmmmmm, yeah . . . but, I had to kill her . . . . She meant so much, she drove me nuts and now I’m better off this way,” Spike sang loudly. 

Spike drove past the Hyperion and went straight to Caritas. It was the last location Angelus gave for Angel and Darla, so he’d check there first. He pulled over and drove over the curb onto the sidewalk before he aligned the car with the edge and the front tire bounced off the curb again and onto the pavement. 

Spike got out of the car, went into Caritas and scanned the room for his Sire. There was a faint scent of him but he was long gone. Up on stage, the green demon, Lorne was introducing a demon that could have been a descendant of E.T. When Lorne got off the stage, Spike caught him and pulled him aside. 

“Where is he?” Spike asked. 

“Where’s who, sweetie?” Lorne asked. 

“Angel, that’s who, where did your little mojo premonitions send him and Darla?” Spike was in no mood to play games. 

“Easy, James Dean, I sent them on a little quest,” Lorne said evenly. “Now, how about you get up on that stage, sing your little undead heart out and let Uncle Lorne read you?” 

“Maybe later mate. I have a poncy souled Sire to find,” Spike said. He turned on his heel, his duster billowing around him, and walked out. 

Lorne watched the blonde vampire leave and sipped his Sea Breeze. “He’s a drop dead cutie. I can see why Angel wants to keep him under wraps.” Then he turned back to the stage to watch the E.T. look-alike sing. 

**************************

**_Dungeon Antechamber_**

Darla was watching the majordomo in disbelief. Angel was being tested for something the powers needed of him to save her and this man was acting like it was of no concern to him. It didn’t matter than Angel could very well be fighting for his life. The majordomo pulled out his pocket watched and glanced at the time. 

“Seventeen seconds. Already twice the time most others have lasted,” the man commented nonchalantly. 

“Call this off,” Darla pleaded. 

The man looked over his shoulder as if he had forgotten she was there. “Impossible. Once the tests have started they can’t be stopped.” 

“I need to see what’s happening. Now,” Darla said adamantly. 

He turned around and looked at her curiously. “If you insist, but please remember: You did ask.” 

The man touched her forehead and with a small flash of light, she was able to see through Angel’s eyes what was going on. 

At that moment, Angel’s head rocked back as the demon hit him and Darla reacted as well, flinching. The more Angel was hit, the more Darla reacted, either from physical manifestation or phantom pains. The demon hit Angel a few more times, and then kicked him in the side. 

The demon let go of the chain hooked into Angel’s thigh and pulled out his sword. Angel pulled the hook out and caught the sword with the chain, and then scrambled to his feet. He ran through one of the archways and into the narrow corridor circling the chamber. The demon ran after him, but Angel disappeared. As the demon stopped, Angel dropped down behind him and hit him with a hard right, and then turned and ran back into the chamber. 

The demon ran through another archway, but Angel was waiting for him just inside the chamber and ripped the sword from his grip. With one swing, he sliced the demon in half at the waist. The two separate body parts fell to the ground. Angel sighed in relief and Darla did the same. She shook her head and smiled at the man who only quirked an eyebrow at her. 

Angel limped over to the gate, but it remained closed. He strained against it, yelling, “Hey! I defeated him! Open up!” 

Just then, he heard a growl and turned to see the top half of the demon hand-walk over to his legs and pull them against his middle as if he were putting on a pair of pants. Angel, Darla and Angelus watched as the two halves merged. 

Darla flinched as the demon went after Angel swinging both hooks, but Angel quickly chopped him in half again. He caught the bottom half on a hook and dragged it to the wall and looped the chain over a light fixture. Then, he caught the top half and dragged it to the opposite wall, wrapping the chain around another light fixture. 

The demon growled and squirmed but couldn’t break free. With him effectively incapacitated, the gate rose and Angel limped through it. 

In the antechamber, Darla was breathing heavily as the majordomo checked his watch again. 

“Is this how a guy like you gets his rocks off?” Darla asked angrily. 

“Oh, I have no feelings about this contest one way or another, miss,” he said casually. “Do you?” 

_Yeah, do you?_ Angelus asked snidely. 

_Angelus?_ Darla inquired. 

_Who else were you expecting? I’m trapped in here_ , Angelus replied. 

_My dear boy, I knew you were in here somewhere_ ,” she said, smiling. 

_Darla, so nice to see you_ , Angelus said pleasantly, before adding, _dying, that is._

_So, you know about what’s going on?_

_You seem surprised that I do. I **am** Angel’s better half_ , Angelus smirked. _Nothing gets past me with him. Although, I’m still puzzled as to why he would help you._

_What do you mean?_ Darla asked. 

_I remember everything you did when I was cursed with this soul. Something that wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t brought me that Gypsy girl_ , Angelus gritted out. 

_A century goes by and you still can’t forgive and forget?_ Darla asked coyly. 

_Forgive and Forget? Are you insane? You handed that whining, gypsy slut over to me like she was a Christmas goose and hung me out to dry! ‘Oh, Angelus, isn’t she marvelous? I brought her for us to share. Oh, isn’t it grand?’ You’re the reason I’m stuck in here you selfish bitch_ , Angelus yelled at her. 

_I’m selfish? I’d have to own the crown jewels to become more self-centered than **you**_ , Darla shot back. _It’s all about the mighty Angelus and what his royal ass wanted! You were a spoilt, rich, brawling, womanizing drunk when I found you!_

_You’re no better honey. You were a whore in the new world, baby! Tell me, how’d that work out for you? I hear you’re still dying from the disease that would have killed you had the Master not shown up when he did. Who knew that old bat-faced crone was such a Mother Theresa?_ Angelus said angrily. 

_I would prefer being a vampire again; it has a lot of advantages, none of which include dying in a disease-riddled body. Only Angel won’t turn me and he follows me with the intent to dust anyone who tries_ , Darla complained. 

_I’m starting to really love this darker version of him. He’s beginning to wise up_ , Angelus commented. 

_Why wouldn’t **you** want him to turn me?_ Darla asked. 

_I can think of a million reasons why not, starting with you being the self-righteous bitch that we all know you are._

_We all? What are you talking about, there’s only you, me and Angel in here_ , Darla said, confused. 

_Okay, damn it. It’s taking me forever to track you down. Where are you, Angelus?_ Spike asked. In his frustration, he didn’t realize that Angelus had company. 

_Ah, and there he is now_ , Angelus commented dreamily. 

_Spike?_ Darla called out. 

_What?_ When Spike realized who said his name, he groaned. _Oh, bloody hell, what are **you** doing here?_

_Angel’s helping her, remember?_ Angelus said. 

_Yeah, but who gave her the key to clubhouse?_ Spike asked petulantly. 

_Nice to see you again as well, William_ , Darla said. Her voice void of emotion as it was back in the day. 

_Could have done without seeing you for another hundred years, myself_ , Spike said sarcastically. _Why are you here?_

_That law firm brought me back_ , she replied. 

_I don’t mean that, you bloody bint. I meant **here** in Angel’s mind_ , Spike clarified. 

_Oh, well, I asked to see what was going on with the trials and the guy allowed it_ , Darla answered. 

_Oh that’s just great! Now they’re giving away free memberships!_ Spike scoffed. _I don’t think I like this club anymore._

_Buck up, Spike, it’s only for the duration of the trials_ , Angelus said as if that would help matters. 

_Um, guys . . . kind of busy here, either help me or shut up!_ Angel’s voice entered the conversation as he ran across the floor of crosses, the holy symbol burning his bare feet. 

_Your boy doesn’t like the lay of the land anymore_ , Angelus told him. 

_What?_ Angel sounded confused as he fell on the floor and cried out in pain as the crosses started to burn his flesh. 

He scrambled to his feet and ran to the door only to find it locked. He looked back at the basin he ran past and limped back to it. It was filled with water; a key was at the bottom of it. 

_Darla’s playing in his sandbox!_ Angelus clarified. 

_It’s funny how he’s **my boy** when you aren’t trying to fuck him_ , Angel mused. 

_You might want to concentrate on what’s going on out there, mate_ , Spike said nonchalantly. 

_I could if the three of you would **shut the hell up**_ , Angel yelled. 

Just then, Angel plunged his right hand into the water and screamed as the water boiled around his arm while he fished the key out. After he grabbed the key and pulled his hand out, the skin was blistered and raw. With the key in hand, he limped back to the door and unlocked it. He couldn’t get out of the hall of crosses and holy water fast enough for his liking. 

Angel limped into the next chamber, grimacing with the pain of each step. Just as he entered the room, chains came out of nowhere and the manacles clamped around his wrists and ankles then pull tight leaving him spread-eagled. 

The majordomo appeared out of nowhere as he had before. He clapped his hands as he stepped closer. “Well played! You fielded our strokes from end to end. My hat’s off to you, sir. Of course . . . there is one final challenge.” 

The man turned to look at the wall opposite them as row after row of stakes slide out of the wall. 

“What is this?” Angel demanded. 

“I think you know, sir,” the man replied calmly. 

Angel stared at the stakes as he started breathing heavy. Inside his mind, all three occupants were silent now as they watched and waited to see what was going to happen. Darla closed her eyes; she couldn’t watch Angel die like this as he tried to save her. Angelus was shaking his head and growling. There was no way he could believe Angel would seek his own death after the century of torture he put himself and Angelus through with the self-flagellating angst. Spike was grinding his teeth so hard that it made his jaw tick. 

“Stakes?” Angel asked with a raised brow. “You call this,” he coughed in pain as he spoke. “A test? The only way this can work is you kill me, huh?” 

“Exactly,” the man replied. “You do understand . . . this third test has no catch, as you call it. Death is the final challenge. We can’t restore one life without taking another. You see? In order for Darla to live, you must die.” The man looked at Angel’s restraints and said apathetically, “I apologize for any discomfort this may be causing. I really can’t imagine the pain.” 

“How about we switch places and you won’t have to, huh?” Angel growled, sounding more like Angelus in his anger and pain. 

“Oh, my death wouldn’t balance a thing, sir. Yours on the other hand . . .” the man said nonchalantly. 

“I die, Darla lives,” Angel stated flatly. “I get it.” 

“Yes, well, I’m unaware of any deities the vampire worships, but if you’d like to pray,” the man suggested as he pulled a lever causing the springboard of stakes to move back into the wall again. “Now would be the time.” 

_Any ideas on how I can get past this one would be good about now_ , Angel said in irritation. 

_My advice? Duck_ , Angelus replied. 

_Are you bloody well insane? What were you thinking when you agreed to this? Darla isn’t worth this_ , Spike ranted. 

_Don’t do this_ , Darla pleaded. 

_Okay, so you guys are **not** helping the situation. It doesn’t matter what I thought when I agreed to this. And, in my currently position, **I can’t duck**! If I don’t do this, Darla dies anyway; it doesn’t matter if she only had two months to live. Didn’t you hear anything he said?_ Angel pointed out. 

_You’re going to give up everything that we’ve been building for the last year and sacrifice yourself for a woman even you couldn’t stand, just so she can have a life as a human which she **clearly** does not want?_ Spike asked as he tried to make sense of what Angel was doing. 

_Spike, please understand. I’m not doing it because it’s Darla. I’m doing this so that a woman can have a chance at a new life. Something she never had before_ , Angel explained. 

_Oh, I get it. I probably understand it better than you do. But, you’re about to stake yourself and end our relationship permanently. Granted, it hasn’t been the best relationship. Why don’t you admit that you’re a selfish bastard? You only want to do this to win points with the Powers That Fuck With Your Destiny towards your soddin’ redemption_ , Spike grumbled. 

_Angelus, talk to him!_ Angel stressed. 

_What do you want me to say? I never signed on for the redemption show and Darla was a good fuck sometimes, but when times were tough, she abandoned me a lot of the time to survive whatever she got us into in the first place_ , Angelus said. _He’s not wrong._

Angel rolled his eyes and looked between the majordomo and the wall of stakes. “What are you waiting for?” 

“For you, sir,” the man replied. “I can’t proceed without your permission. You’ve earned a choice. Accept your death so she may live or . . .” 

“Or what?!” Angel yelled. He was pissed at the guy for stalling and upset by the arguments going on inside his head. 

“Leave,” the majordomo said. “Refuse the challenge and walk away. No one will stop you. Our doors are all open to you. You’ve done that yourself.” 

“What about Darla?” Angel asked. 

“Oh, she dies,” the man said nonchalantly. 

“No deal,” Angel shouted. _Please understand Spike._

“I expected as much. It’s a pity. I’m beginning to like you,” the majordomo said. 

“Spare me,” Angel said flippantly. 

The majordomo became serious then and stepped closer. “I’d very much like to. Do you mind if I ask you a question?” When Angel didn’t object, he went on. “Isn’t the world a better place with you in it? You can save so many people. It seems that she can barely save herself.” When Angel didn’t answer, the man continued. “You know better than anyone that the world can be a very bad place. Take yourself out; put her in, how long will it be before she stumbles, before she falls?” 

“I don't know,” Angel replied honestly. 

“No, you don’t,” the man agreed. “Are you still ready to give her life when she can promise you nothing?” 

Angel looked him straight in the eye and replied with an unwavering, “Yes.” 

Spike was dumbfounded, Darla was worried and nervous and Angelus was starting to feel uneasy about this. It was one thing to play up the idea that he could care less, but Angel was making irresponsible decisions with his body. 

“As you wish,” the majordomo conceded. 

_No_ , Darla whispered as she shook her head. 

_Angel, think about what you’re doing here. You go through with this and Angelus and I will be gone . . . forever. Once those stakes are released, you’re dust_ , Spike pointed out. 

_I know, but I have to try_ , Angel said. Outwardly, he told the majordomo, “Do it.” 

The man released the stakes with a nod. As they hurtled towards Angel, Darla screamed, Angelus growled and Spike ducked and covered fearing the worst, expecting to be thrown out of Angel’s mind the second his Sire was no longer in existence. 

**************************

**_In the Antechamber_**

Darla flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, unable to watch anymore. When she opened them again, she gasped in shock. Angel was standing in front of her, once again fully dressed. He was hunched over, panting and looked ready to collapse. 

“Angel!” she cried in relief. 

“Congratulations,” the majordomo complimented him as he suddenly appeared in the chamber. “You’ve past the third test by accepting death. I’m told no one’s ever gone that far before – in terms of sacrifice. Kudos!” 

“Pay up!” Angel growled in anger. 

“Of course.” The man cleared his throat apprehensively and turned to Darla. “You’re a lucky woman, and soon you’ll have your whole life ahead. Use it wisely.” 

“Hey, Jeeves, unless this fortune cookie crap is some new kind of torture, what you say we get on with it, huh?” Angel demanded. 

The man nodded and motioned for Darla to come closer. When she did, he put his hands on her forehead. They both closed their eyes as Angel tried to stand straight so he could get a better view. As he watched, he noticed that it was oddly silent inside his mind. Angelus and Spike were gone. Angel sighed, he’d have to wait until after this to figure out what to do and say to Spike. 

After a moment, the majordomo’s eyes opened and he let his hands drop. “Oh.” 

Darla opened her eyes and looked at him. “What?” 

“What is it?” Angel asked gruffly. 

“This is . . . very embarrassing,” the man said. 

“What is?” It wasn’t a question. 

“Not to mention unprecedented,” the man finished. “She’s – she’s been given new life once before, by supernatural means, yes?” 

Darla nodded slightly. “They brought me back.” 

Angel’s brows furrowed in irritation. “What are you saying?” 

The majordomo looked over at the dark vampire and said simply, “I can’t help you.” 

“We had a bargain. She’s earned a second chance,” Angel stressed. 

“She’s living her second chance.” Behind the majordomo, the wall shuddered and a staircase appeared. “But, you played the game magnificently.” Angel gave him a dark look as the man adjusted his cuffs. “Perhaps you should have told us that she was brought to life before this all started. I truly _am_ sorry, sir. The fact of the matter is,” he stepped back and dissolved, saying, “There is nothing I can do.” 

Angel didn’t move a muscle as he glared at the empty space. Darla looked up with a sad expression and called his name. 

Suddenly, Angel flipped the hors d'oeuvres table over. A demon guard tried to stop him, but Angel hit him hard enough to send him flying into a wall, another guard stepped up and Angel hit him, the punch throwing him back onto the steps. Then Angel picked the guard up and threw him across the room. 

Angel picked up an urn and smashed it. He rushed over to an altar and swept all the candles off, and then started to punch his repeatedly against a stone pillar. The impact cracked the pillar and he slowed down as he lost momentum. Behind him, Darla slowly walked towards him, the stone dust settled in the air as he cracked the stone even more. Angel’s knees gave out and he slid down the pillar, resting his head against it. 

************************

**_Los Angeles, Royal Viking Motel_**

As Angel and Darla got out of the car and walked up to her door, Spike appeared out of the shadows. Angel sighed in relief when he saw his boy. He and Angelus must have retreated back into Spike’s mind when they saw the stakes. When he made it to the sidewalk, he was met with Spike's fist. The blow took him by surprise even as it knocked him down. 

“Spike!” Darla yelled in surprise. 

“Stay out of this. It’s your fault he did something so foolish,” Spike told her and then watched as Angel picked himself up off the ground. “I can’t believe you did that! I could kill you for being so bloody stupid! You are a bloody rotten pillock! Do you want me out of your life so bad that you resort to taking such thoughtless risks? If that’s the case, then I’ll happily leave you alone. I’ll get out of L.A., get out of California and get out of your life. All the things you said about the connection between us, the claims and what they meant. Either it’s a bunch of shit or you really don’t care anymore! And, if _that’s_ the case, then why the bloody hell did you claim me!” 

Angel stood there silently and took Spike’s angry outburst. He deserved it. Ever since he got back it was all about finding Darla and saving her. Outside of hoping Spike would understand his actions, Angel didn’t think about how Spike would feel. And, really, what could he say now? ‘I tried and failed and nearly got us all killed’? Spike would most likely hit him again on principle. 

Darla saw the anguish in Angel’s expression. She had spent so much time trying to weaken his resolve and he in turn tried to help her out of obligation. She had mocked him for his connection with Spike, and yet, it seems as though he defied Spike to complete the trials for her sake. She knew that if it was her in Angel’s place, she couldn’t have been so selfless. Angelus was right, she was a self-righteous bitch, but that’s what kept her alive for nearly four hundred years. 

“Spike, you can’t blame him for this,” Darla pleaded. 

In his anger, Spike’s eyes had turned yellow. He whipped around to glare at her. “I _don’t_ blame him. He was only saving the hopeless. I blame you, you cold-hearted slut.” 

“Spike, leave her alone! She’s dying! She had no say in this!” Angel cut in. 

“Oh, I know she’s dying. Angelus told me as much. I probably knew long before you did. But, you were so gung-ho about saving her soul that you went behind my back to help her and then left me in Sunnydale to baby-sit your Slayer while you dallied with her,” Spike seethed. 

“She’s not completely to blame for this. Wolfram  & Hart is. They are the ones that brought her back,” Angel explained. 

“Then, you won’t mind if I finish the job, she is dying after all,” Spike said sarcastically as he moved towards Darla. 

Before Spike could get any closer, Angel stepped between him and Darla. 

“No,” Angel said simply. “I have to find another way to help her and killing her isn’t the answer.” 

“If it wasn’t for her --” Spike started to say. 

“If it wasn’t for _her_ , I wouldn’t have sired you and we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” Angel filled in. 

Spike scowled at that and then glared at Darla over Angel’s shoulder. What was it about small blonde women and his Sire? The dark vampire stopped him from going after Buffy and now Angel was an obstacle between him and Darla. 

Spike glared at his Sire. “Fine, but I don’t like it.” 

“I never said you did,” Angel replied as he put an arm around Spike’s shoulders and lead him to the motel door where Darla waited. 

Once inside, Spike went from pacing the floor to leaning against the dressing table as Angel sat in a chair by the door and Darla sat on the bed. 

After twenty minutes of silence, Angel said thoughtfully, “Maybe it would be different. We don’t know. Maybe, uh . . . because, you know, I have a soul, if-if I did bite you . . .” 

Spike ground his teeth upon hearing Angel’s idea, and then he was shocked when he heard Darla say, “No.” 

Both vampires turned to her with surprised looks. After all they argued about in Angel’s mind and out in the parking lot, Darla had changed her mind. 

“We don’t know what it would do to you,” he finished. 

“I don’t think it matters much if you have a soul or not, Ange,” Spike said quietly. “It’s still going to be the same outcome. Her soul will leave her body and we’re back to the same demon, only slightly weaker than she was.” 

Angel looked up at Spike, both remembering the German submarine and Lawson. Although, they never stuck around to see what being turned by souled vampire would do. 

“Angel,” Darla said his name softly, but it got his attention. “I’ve seen it now – everything you’re going through, everything you’ve gone through. I felt it. I felt how you care. The way no one’s ever cared before – not for me.” She gave him a small smile. “That’s all I need from you.” 

Angel had known her for nearly two centuries and the Darla he was familiar with did not give up so easily. This couldn’t be the same woman who, not four hours ago, had pleaded with him that she didn’t want to die. Now she was resigned to her fate? _Darla did not resign herself to anything_! 

“It is,” she said softly. 

The torment on Angel’s face was chipping away at the wall Spike had put up around his own emotions. He was supposed to be upset, livid even, that his Sire would be so irrational when it came to his own existence. As immortal as vampires were, they weren’t entirely immune! Angel had faced a wall of stakes and accepted death so that a human version of his former Sire could live? Spike wondered vaguely if _he_ would be the reason for such a sacrifice. Throwing yourself in front of a stake was one thing, but to purposely agree to do die to save someone you barely tolerated? What was Angel thinking? 

“How could the powers allow you to be brought back and dangle a second chance, just to take it away like this?” Angel’s voice was shaky at best. He didn’t know how he managed to get the words out. 

“Maybe this is my second chance,” Darla replied tearfully. 

“To die?” Angel asked in disbelief. 

“Yes. To die,” Darla responded softly. “The way I was supposed to die in the first place.” 

They looked at each other for a moment; Darla’s grief and Angel’s torment were like tragedy masks, before she looked up at Spike. She drew a shaky breath when she saw the hurt in his eyes. She had never seen a mating connection so strong before. Well, she’d never seen a mate claim at all. Darla turned Angelus to be a possible mate, but then she enjoyed wielding power over him too much to go through with it. However, Angel was Spike’s Sire and Spike was always a masochist, so this situation most likely worked well for the two of them. 

Angel got to his feet and swayed. Spike rushed over and caught him before he could fall. With his help, the dark vampire limped over to the bed to sit next to Darla. 

“I’m – we’re not going to leave you,” Angel said as he glanced up at Spike standing beside him and then back at Darla who looked as if she was trying not to cry. “Every moment you have left, we’ll be with you. You’re not going to be alone again.” 

Spike backed away into the shadows of the room behind his Sire and watched as Angel comforted Darla while she cried. He didn’t know what to make of this version of the woman he knew. He had seen her cry angry tears before, but never like this. 

Suddenly, the door burst open, nearly hitting Spike in the face and a dark clad guy pressed a sparking tazer against Angel’s side, dropping him to the floor, while two other men grab a hold of Darla. The first guy continued to use the tazer on Angel, while a fourth taped his hands behind his back. Lindsey strutted in, grabbed a hold of Angel’s hair and pulled his head up. 

Spike was stunned for a moment, but when he saw Lindsey enter the room, he inched up behind the lawyer. He hung back as Drusilla glided into the room wearing a low cut, red velvet dress. 

“How did you think this would end?” Lindsey sneered at Angel as Drusilla swayed closer to Darla. 

Spike immediately attacked. He wrapped an arm around Lindsey’s throat and yanked back. “You tell me, counselor.” 

One of the men tried to rescue their boss by coming up behind Spike, but the blonde vampire’s enhanced senses tracked him and when he got close enough, Spike used his free hand to throw a punch behind him, knocking the guy down. 

“Now, you’re going to let Angel go or I’ll rip out your throat,” Spike growled. 

Drusilla turned when she heard Spike’s voice and her eyes lit up at the sight of him. She clapped her hands and giggled. “My Spike you’re here! I thought you were gone from us forever!” 

“Hello, lamb-chop,” Spike greeted her over Lindsey’s shoulder. “It’s nice seeing you again. You’re looking very well.” 

“Spike, can we save the family reunion for later?” Darla asked. 

If anyone saw the scene from the outside, it looked like: Darla was being held by two men, Drusilla was standing in the middle of the room, Angel was on his knees, with his wrists bound behind his back and his head forced back with Lindsey’s grip, and Lindsey was being choked by Spike while the blonde vampire talked with Drusilla. 

“If you don’t let me go, any one of these men will kill you. They have stake guns,” Lindsey choked. 

Spike tightened his hold on the lawyer. “I’ll let go when you release Angel. Until then, we’re staying like this. Also, if you try anything other than releasing him, I can suck you dry faster than the time it takes for them to draw on me.” 

Lindsey slowly loosened his hold on Angel’s hair and the dark vampire stretched the kinks out of his neck. 

“Are you all right, Angel?” Spike asked. 

“Yeah,” Angel said tiredly. He climbed to his feet and worked at the bonds until they loosened enough to pull apart. 

Spike tightened his hold even more until Lindsey started wheezing. “Now, call your henchmen off.” 

When the blonde vampire gave him enough air, Lindsey said, “You heard him. Get out.” 

The two men slowly released Darla and walked towards the door. Spike turned himself and Lindsey to the side to watch the dozen or so men file out of the room. When they were gone, Spike walked Lindsey to the door and then threw him outside, slamming the door shut. 

A moment later, there was a knock and Spike reached over, yanking the door open to find Lindsey on the other side. All three vampires were in demon face and looked annoyed at him. 

“This isn’t over, Angel!” Lindsey yelled. 

“Piss off!” Spike growled and slammed the door in his face. “Bloody lawyers!” 

Spike glared at the door as though it was the enemy and then turned towards his three companions. “Okay, so now what do we do?” 

Angel moved around Drusilla and helped Darla to sit down on the bed again, before he sat down heavily beside her. Drusilla looked confused. Spike saw her expression and walked up beside her. 

“Dru, why are you here? What did they tell you?” Spike asked her. 

Drusilla slowly turned from Angel and Darla to look up at Spike through her lashes. Spike took her hand and led her to the chair that Angel used earlier. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, intending to find out what was going on while Angel handled Darla. 

“Tell me, princess,” Spike urged gently. 

“I was in South America where you left me to go to the pesky Slayer. Miss Edith said that Daddy found you and that I shouldn’t worry anymore. One day, while I was sleeping four tin soldiers showed up in my room and stole me away. But, before they could do anything to me, three more men in black suits offered to take me off their hands for money as they needed me more,” Drusilla explained. 

Angel had half an ear to what Spike was doing and when he heard Drusilla, he looked over at them. “Drusilla? Who was the first group of men?” 

Drusilla turned her dark blue eyes on Angel and shook her head indicating that she didn’t know. Spike tapped on her shoulder and she turned to face him again. 

“Who was the second group of men? What did they want from you?” He asked. 

“They said that they’ve been looking for me since they couldn’t use you as you were too close to Daddy. They needed me to turn someone who wanted to be turned because they were dying,” Drusilla answered. 

“Did you know that it was Darla they wanted you to turn?” Angel asked. 

“No. Not until tonight. They’d kept me locked away until they felt the time was right,” she replied. 

“Pet, you know that you can’t turn Darla?” Spike inquired. 

“Why not? Miss Edith said that I would be her mummy someday,” she pouted. 

“Remember the last time you tried to turn someone? They were only minion material because you didn’t have the patience to teach them how to be a proper vampire,” Spike reminded her. 

“But, Miss Edith said I would be a mummy!” Drusilla insisted. 

“And, you can be. You just can’t turn Darla. She’s sick and has come to terms with her fate. You can help take care of her, but you can’t turn her,” Spike warned. 

Drusilla’s delicate brow furrowed as she considered this. She wasn’t happy that Spike wouldn’t let her be a mummy in the real sense. But, she always took care of Miss Edith and she could take care of Darla too. 

“Okay,” she said nodding. 

With one worry out of the way, Angel stood on unsteady feet and looked around for another suitcase. All three watched him for a moment before he spoke. “Darla, get your things together, you’re coming back to the hotel with us.” 

“I am?” Darla sounded surprised. 

“I know Lindsey, he won’t stop until he either pisses me off to the point of killing him or accomplishes whatever task that law firm gives him. I can protect you better at the hotel. Between Spike and me . . . and Dru, you should be okay.” 

“What about your chums?” Spike asked as he thought about what Cordelia and Wesley’s reaction to seeing Drusilla would possibly be, let alone to Darla. 

“I’ll deal with them,” Angel said anxiously as he turned around to face Spike. “I can’t leave her here. I can’t leave Drusilla here. No one is safe here now that Lindsey knows where it is.” 

“Not arguing with you there, Sire,” Spike said. “But, I don’t think that little gang of yours will be too pleased with the extra bodies.” 

“They’ll just have to deal with it or leave. I refuse to let Lindsey get his hands on Darla again and use Dru as a pawn,” Angel stressed. 

With that, Angel helped Darla pack the rest of her things that she hadn’t taken with her the first time he brought her to the hotel before the Trials. After which, he and Spike herded the girls out of the room. They put Darla in Angel’s car, Drusilla went with Spike in the Desoto and they left the hotel behind.


	16. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 26: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 9)_

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel and Spike came into the lobby each carrying a body. Spike had Drusilla cuddled in his arms. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as if she was afraid he’d drop her. Angel held Darla with his coat wrapped around her and her face was covered by the jacket. Gunn saw them from his place at the reception desk. He rushed over to take Angel’s burden from him when the dark vampire growled a warning. When he heard it, Gunn held up his hands and moved out of the way. 

While Angel and Spike dealt with the girls, Gunn yelled out, “Yo! Is anyone home?” 

Cordelia, still trying to clean the hotel, was working upstairs when Gunn’s voice echoed through the building. She hurried down the steps and saw Angel and Spike. “Oh my God! Angel!” 

“What happened?” Wesley asked as he came in from the back office. 

Gunn shrugged. “I don’t know. They just came in.” 

Wesley’s brow furrowed with concern. “Angel?” He stepped closer to the two vampires, but stopped when he heard twin growls. “What’s going on?” 

Once he laid a sleeping Darla on the couch, Angel turned around. “They’re dead.” 

Cordelia looked down at the two bodies on the couch. “Darla and whoever that is, is dead?” 

“When I find them, they’ll be dead. I should have heard them coming. I was just so tired. If Spike hadn’t have been there with us,” Angel rambled. 

“Angel, you aren’t making sense,” Wesley said. 

“Lindsey showed up with his goons. They were going to make Drusilla turn her,” Angel was saying. 

“Drusilla’s here?” Cordelia asked. She glanced at the body Spike was hovering over and finally recognized her. “Oh God.” 

“If Spike hadn’t been there, she would be dead. She had just accepted that she was dying. Then Dru showed up with Lindsey,” Angel continued to ramble. 

Spike finally straightened up and went to his Sire. He laid a hand on Angel’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “It didn’t work, Sire. She’s still human and Drusilla’s fine.” 

Angel acknowledged Spike and went to the office to search for something. When he didn’t find what he was looking for he came back and went to the weapons cabinet. 

“Angel?” Wesley called out. When he received no answer, he tried again. “Angel . . .” 

Gunn looked warily at the dark haired girl. “Am I right in guessing Drusilla has a set of teeth on her?” 

“Yes. She’s a vampire,” Wesley confirmed. 

“I think I’m starting to get the picture now.” 

When he heard Angel rummage through the weapons, Wesley suggested, “Perhaps you should sit down.” 

“I have to find him,” Angel stated flatly. 

“Who?” Cordelia asked. When he ignored her, she turned to Wesley. “He’s delirious.” 

“Angel?” Wesley inquired. 

“Lindsey. I’m going to find him and kill him. He doesn’t just get to mess with my family this way. He wants to piss me off, that’s fine. But, there is no reason in any hell dimension for him to bring Drusilla into this,” Angel said angrily. 

Spike took a weapon from him. He was just as, if not more, concerned than Angel’s team. “Angel you can’t go out now. Sunrise is in an hour. We’ll get him, but not now. We have things to do here like getting Darla and Drusilla into a comfortable bed.” 

“You’re right,” Angel said. He looked at Spike with a stressed expression. “When did you become the voice of reason?” 

“I always have been. You just never bothered to listen before,” Spike replied. He turned back to the girls lying on the couch. “Come on, let’s get them upstairs.” 

After Angel and Spike disappeared upstairs with their burdens, Gunn started to pace the lobby while Wesley returned to working on the laptop. 

“Okay. I’m still trying to get this family tree straight,” Gunn announced. “Darla sired Angel?” 

“Correct,” Wesley affirmed. 

“And Angel sired this Drusilla?” Gunn asked. 

“And Spike as well. Back when he and Darla were together,” Wesley replied. 

“But before Angel got his soul back, right?” 

Wesley looked up at Gunn with a strange expression as if he didn’t understand the question. “Certainly.” 

“Now these lawyers, they brought Darla back as human to mess with Angel to get him on their side and now that she’s dying, Lindsey tried to use this Drusilla-vamp to turn her?” 

“So it would seem,” Wesley replied sardonically. 

“Making her a vampire again,” Gunn finished. 

“That’s the cosmological upshot, yes,” Wesley said as he leaned back in his chair. 

“So that means the granddaughter would have remade the grandmother,” Gunn deduced. 

“Yes.” 

“Man, somehow that weirds me out more than the whole bloodsucking thing,” Gunn shuddered. “And Spike and Angel have sex?” He shuddered again at the incestuous thoughts that crossed his mind. “Did he have sex with Darla and Drusilla?” 

“One assumes he did,” Wesley said testily. 

Gunn shuddered as chills went up his spine. “That’s just . . .” 

**************************

Upstairs, Angel and Spike put the girls in a suite next to Angel’s. Once they were settled, Angel led Spike out of the room and shut the double doors between the bedroom and the sitting room. 

“Hopefully, they’ll be safe here. I don’t think Lindsey would enter the hotel, but I wouldn’t put it past him to send lackeys to do the dirty work,” Angel said. 

“What do you plan to do with him?” Spike asked. 

“Thought about torturing him for hours, but then I’d just get bored too quickly when he’d start to squeal like a pig,” Angel answered wryly. 

“Again with you having all the fun. Why did Angelus want me down here so bad?” Spike asked petulantly. 

Angel walked up behind his childe and nipped at his earlobe. “Who said it would be me having all the fun? You’ll get yours too.” He moved a hand down Spike’s abdomen, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. “Angelus had you come down because we both miss you and wanted you here. Buffy can take care of herself for a while.” 

“I’m not a yo-yo, Angel. I don’t roll back and forth on a string at your beck and call,” Spike said irritably. 

“I didn’t make you come. You could have very well told Angelus to go fuck himself. I usually do,” Angel said as he caressed Spike’s hip just inside the waistband of his jeans. “You missed me as much as I missed you. I can feel it.” 

Spike stepped out of his Sire’s arms and left the room. Angel took one last look at the closed glass doors that led to the bedroom where the girls lay sleeping and then followed his childe out, closing the door to the hall. 

When he got to his bedroom, Angel barely had time to shut the door before Spike was on him. The second he stepped in the door, Angel had an armful of his childe wrapped around him. Before Spike could bite down on flesh, his Sire grabbed the back of his head and redirected his path for a searing kiss. Angel moved to the bed and fell on it with Spike under him. 

He pulled away and looked down into blue eyes. “I thought you didn’t want this. You don’t want to be here.” 

“I never said that. I won’t say I’m not upset about the Buffy and Darla situations. I am. But, we’re mated and I haven’t gotten laid in two weeks. The Slayer’s gotten more sex than I have,” Spike sneered at the thought of standing under Buffy’s window, listening to her and the hall monitor going at it like rabbits. 

“Now that’s a shame,” Angel smirked. “Can’t have the enemy getting laid more than my favored childe now can we?” 

Spike was getting restless. There shouldn’t be this much talking. He nearly ripped the buttons off Angel’s shirt in his haste to reach bare skin. While he was busy, Angel pulled up on Spike’s shirt, not bothering to remove the duster. When Spike purred at the feel of the satin lining of the coat against his back, Angel ground his jean-clad erection against the younger vampire’s groin. 

Spike had just removed Angel’s jacket and was working on relieving him of the shirt when he felt his Sire yank on his fly until the button pulled loose of the hole and the zipper was pulled down. 

When the dark vampire ripped his t-shirt down the center, Spike growled indignantly. “Hey! That was a perfectly good shirt!” 

“There’s more in the drawer,” Angel mumbled around fangs that suddenly appeared just before he sank a sharp incisor into Spike’s nipple making the blonde cry out and arch against him. 

As Angel worked him over, Spike writhed and rubbed against him. Big hands slid into the waistband of his tight jeans and tried to push the offensive clothing past his hips. The blonde reached down between them and opened his Sire’s pants. Then, he slipped a hand inside and squeezed the engorged length until Angel groaned against him. 

“I thought you didn’t want this. That I was tainted with Darla,” Angel mumbled as he mouthed the younger vampire’s neck over the claim marks. 

“Bloody hell with what I said,” Spike growled and started to pump the other vampire’s cock. 

Angel moved away and received a distressed sound from Spike. He turned the younger vampire over onto his stomach and pulled the duster off. He threw it over the side of the bed and proceeded to strip the pants off of Spike until he came to an obstacle in the form of Doc Martens. 

“There’s no time for much else,” Angel said before he thrust into Spike’s dry channel causing the younger vampire to yell out. 

The fresh scent of blood was heady for both and Angel pressed deeper until Spike’s ass was against his pelvis. Angel wrapped an arm around Spike’s waist and stroked his dick in time with his movements. 

When Spike started getting more vocal and his voice rose in volume, Angel pushed his shoulders down, effectively smothering the growls and shouted expletives before they could carry through the thin wall and echo in the cavernous hotel. 

Spike tried to talk, but whatever he said came out in a mumble and Angel had to pull him back up. 

“Please,” was all he said before Angel clamped a hand over his mouth and sucked on his claiming mark. Spike rocked back into his Sire’s thrusts. He dug his nails into Angel’s thighs to pull him closer. Spike felt the other vampire sink his fangs into his neck, and his demon came to the forefront, his teeth immediately sliced into Angel’s palm. When he tasted Sire’s blood, he started to lick the palm clean. 

Angel pulled his fangs quickly out of the soft pliable neck and growled in Spike’s ear. “Two weeks is definitely too long.” 

He moved his bloody hand away from Spike’s mouth and used the sticky fluid as a lubricant while he stroked his boy to orgasm. The resulting muscle contractions pulled Angel over the edge and he slammed against Spike with the force of his own release. 

Angel shifted to lie beside Spike. When his childe turned over and it looked like he was going to get up, Angel snagged him around the waist and pulled Spike back against his chest. 

“Where are you going?” Angel growled softly in his ear as he nipped at the lobe with human teeth. 

“You said we didn’t have time. I assumed that meant that you wanted to go downstairs and fill your chums in on why we have the girls with us,” Spike answered. 

“We haven’t seen each other in two weeks and you want to go to work?” Angel chuckled darkly. 

“If you don’t, your pets will be banging down the doors for answers. Not to mention that Drusilla has vampiric senses and really shouldn’t be left too long in the same room with a human. And Darla . . . she may be dying but she’s not deaf and dumb,” Spike explained. 

“What is with you being logical? Can’t a Sire enjoy his favored childe and chosen mate?” Angel asked as his fingers caressed Spike’s rib cage and over a hip bone. “Need I remind you that it was _you_ who jumped _me_ when I walked into the room? 

“Blame that on the mating claim. Damn thing dictates my life,” Spike grumbled. 

“You could have just ignored it. You didn’t have to come at all. I had everything under control,” Angel told him. 

Spike scoffed. “Yeah right, Angel. It looked like you were doing a right fine job of controlling things when Lindsey had you on your knees with your hands bound behind your back, forcing you to watch as Dru turned Darla. If I didn’t show up when I did, things would be a whole lot different right now.” 

Angel gave him a stinging slap on the ass. “Cheeky little brat.” 

Spike turned a scowl on his Sire as he rubbed his sore ass. “That’s it we’re getting up before your daddy issues resurface again.” 

Angel watched his boy scoot over to the edge of the bed and put his clothes on. “ _My_ daddy issues? I’m not the one that has a tendency to moan for his daddy to fuck him harder.” 

“Excuse me?! I’m not that one that gets a big hard-on every time he hears the word ‘daddy’. If anyone of us has ‘daddy issues’ it’s you and Dru!” Spike said indignantly. 

Angel slid over to Spike’s side of the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress with the other vampire standing between his legs. He reached up and massaged the blonde vampire’s crotch, squeezing the material around the sacs. “Do you want to rethink that, baby boy?” 

Angel’s purr sent a shiver down his spine. “You may not remember the last time we were caught in one of these cycles, but I do. Cordelia ruined your car and we had to save her and Gunn from a twelve foot demon,” Spike said as he pulled away from his Sire. 

Angel watched his boy with smoldering eyes as the blonde vampire rummaged through the dresser drawer for another shirt to put on. Angel got to his feet and stood behind Spike. When his boy tried to put the shirt on and it fell to his waist, the dark vampire tried to slide it up again. 

“I know you lived like a monk for a century but this is getting to be ridiculous,” Spike commented. 

“You always told me I had to loosen up,” Angel smirked. 

“Well, yeah. You do. But, if it’s slipped your mind, Lindsey tried to get Darla turned,” Spike said. 

“And, he’ll likely keep trying. He fancies himself in love with her,” Angel said as he fought Spike to get the jeans unfastened again. 

Spike scoffed. “You never said he was brainless. How can anyone love that coldhearted bitch, dead or alive?” He let out an agitated sigh and gave up the fight over the zipper. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to bite you.” 

“Is that really a threat?” Angel chuckled. 

Spike pried himself away from his Sire and grabbed his jacket off the floor, putting it on. When he turned to tell Angel something, he saw the predatory Angelus gleam in the other vampire’s eyes. “We can shag like bunnies later after we fill your crew in on what the bloody hell is going on. You’ll have to do the talking though, ’cause I have no idea what the deal is between you and that law firm.” 

“They’re around to make my life a living hell is what,” Angel growled as he followed Spike out of the room. 

**************************

**_Hyperion Lobby_**

Before they came down to the lobby, Angel and Spike checked on Darla and brought Drusilla downstairs with them. They had to be safe and Drusilla’s moods changed on a whim. One minute she’d want to be a mommy and the next she’d get it in her head to eat a church choir. Or, in this case, take care of Darla and then turn her. 

So, here they were in the lobby with Drusilla trying to drink animal blood out of a glass. She made a face and shook her head every time she swallowed. Angel didn’t give her much choice, it was either animal or wait until he or Spike went to the blood bank. 

The humans watched her warily as they conducted business, for the most part leaving her alone. Spike sat next to her with an arm behind her on the backrest. He watched the group and kept an eye on Drusilla. 

“Anything?” Angel asked Cordelia as he drank from his own glass of blood. 

“Lindsey McDonald’s assistant says he _is_ in the office, but he’s in a meeting. Has been all day,” Cordelia said. 

“Right,” Angel nodded though he didn’t believe it. He set the half empty glass of blood on the table next to Wesley and went to put on his coat. Gunn stared at the glass of blood like it was going to jump out at him. 

Unfazed by the blood, Wesley called out. “Angel, you realize you can’t go into those offices undetected.” 

Angel came back wearing his leather coat. “I’m not going to,” he answered. “That’s what they want me to do.” 

Wesley looked at the dark vampire skeptically. “You don’t believe you’d find him there anyway.” 

“Spike, Dru, Darla and I were at the only meeting Lindsey McDonald had today,” Angel stated flatly. 

“About that, why are _they_ here again and where are you going?” Cordelia demanded. 

“Darla and Dru are here to keep them away from Lindsey. Darla’s dying and she’s ready to die. I don’t want Lindsey anywhere near her. She needs peace while she dies. She _doesn’t_ need some lovesick schoolboy bent on turning her so that he can live out some sort of Grimm fairytale. Drusilla’s here so that Wolfram  & Hart won’t use her as a pawn in their games,” Angel explained. He turned to leave when he remembered Cordelia’s other question and replied, “I’m going to his apartment.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Gunn volunteered. He wasn’t going to stay in the hotel with a former vampire, an unchecked vampire and a leashed one. 

Wesley stood up as well. “Yes, we all will.” 

“No,” Angel said flatly. “You’re all staying here.” 

“You can’t go in uninvited, remember? You need _us_!” Cordelia pointed out. 

“Not this time,” Angel said. 

“So, what’s the plan? Stand outside his door and make remarks?” Cordelia asked sarcastically. 

“He already invited me in once,” Angel said much to his crew’s surprise. “This time when I kick that door down, I go through it – alone.” 

He walked over to Spike and Drusilla sitting on the couch. After kissing Drusilla on the cheek Angel shared a meaningful look with Spike. “Watch them.” Spike only nodded and Angel left the hotel. 

“ _He_ wants you to baby sit us?” Cordelia asked angrily. 

“No. He wants me to baby sit Darla and Dru to make sure one doesn’t get up to mischief and the other isn’t uncomfortable,” Spike said sounding agitated. “I know you try to act like Queen C all the time, but there are more important things in the universe other than you, Cordy.” 

Cordelia ground her teeth in frustration. “You’re the most vulgar vampire I ever met.” 

“That’s supposed to be a criticism?” Spike smirked. 

“Ooooh!” Cordelia seethed as she stalked behind the reception desk and pointedly tried to ignore the blonde menace and his companion. 

“Spike, you have no manners and shall have no tea today,” Drusilla said. 

“Wot? She started it,” Spike said with a wink. 

Gunn watched the whole scene warily and was beginning to have doubts on why Spike and Drusilla were so scary. One was crazy and the other one was loony. He wondered what Angel had seen in them when he turned them. 

“Uh, Drusilla? Did you want any more blood?” Wesley asked. 

Drusilla looked at her empty glass as if it were a demon with shark teeth ready to attack her. “I don’t think so. It was bland and tasted like ashes and oil.” 

“That’s ’cause it didn’t have texture. Angel drinks his animal blood straight, ducks. Let’s go see if we can find some Wheatabix. That helps,” Spike suggested. He got up and escorted Drusilla to the kitchen. Behind him, the others had a collective expression of horror and distaste at the thought of drinking blood _and_ cereal in blood. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Lindsey’s High-Rise Apartment_**

Angel fumed during the drive to get to Lindsey’s apartment. Not only was the lawyer making his life hell, but he was using his own family to get to him. The bastard tried to use Drusilla as a pawn in Wolfram  & Hart’s sick and twisted little games. The law firm may have been around since the dawn of time in one form or another, but Lindsey was only a thirty-year-old human, Angel had two centuries on the little prick. If he wanted to take the rules out of the game, the Scourge of Europe had no problems with that scenario. Maybe Spike would get his taste of lawyers after all. 

With that thought, Angel kicked in Lindsey’s door hell bent on strangling the lawyer again like he did last time. Only this time, he wouldn’t let him up to talk. When the door flew open, it revealed a completely vacated apartment. The little weasel had moved out on him and taken everything not nailed down. 

Angel slowly entered the apartment and examining the barren living room. When he finally got his hands on Lindsey, Angel was going to enjoy feeding him to Spike. The thought made him salivate and he licked his lips. 

Just then a woman in a business suit appeared behind him from the hall. “Excuse me. The open house isn’t until Saturday.” 

Angel turned to face her and gestured at the room. “The man who was living here, do you know where he went?” 

The woman stepped into the room as she replied, “He’s moved.” 

“When?” 

“Ah, the truck was here yesterday,” she supplied. 

“Did he leave a forwarding address?” 

“Well, I really . . . can’t give that out,” she flustered. 

“This is an emergency,” Angel growled. “It’s regarding a mutual friend who’s in need of some immediate medical attention.” 

The woman jumped at the sound of his growl and stammered a little. “He’s asked that I-I forward everything to his place of employment. Do you know where that is?” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Angel said and started to leave. 

The woman followed him. “This is about the cousin, isn’t it?” 

“Cousin?” Angel turned to face her, hearing that. _Lindsey said Drusilla was a cousin? Give me a break. I’d kill him before he was a part of my family._

“That sweet, but very odd English girl who was visiting him?” the woman clarified. 

“Yeah. Yes, it is,” Angel hurried to reply. 

“I knew that pregnancy was in trouble the moment she told me about it. She’s as thin as a rail. That couldn’t be healthy for the baby,” the woman said regretfully. 

“She said she was having a baby?” 

_Lindsey had Drusilla set on turning Darla?_ Not that it was of any consequence now. It mystified Angel the lengths Lindsey McDonald would go to, to get what he wanted. Angel vaguely remembered something Drusilla had told Darla once about one day being her mummy. 

“She was very excited about getting the nursery ready for the birth. I offered to show her some two-bedroom . . .” the woman was saying. 

“Of course, Dru would want the ritual,” Angel said to himself. He had to get back to the hotel and talk to his girl. Well, what passed for talking with her. Hopefully, she could shed some light on what Lindsey had planned for Darla. 

“. . . but she wasn’t interested,” the woman finished. 

“Uh, thank you for your help. I have to go track him down now,” Angel said and walked out leaving the woman staring behind him. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart, Lindsey’s Office_**

Lilah watched from a chair in the corner as Lindsey ranted and raved, throwing things against the opposite wall. All she managed to do was smirk at his reaction to latest turn of events. 

“Damn Angel! Can’t he see she’s dying? He won’t turn her and won’t let anyone else! He’s been undead for two hundred years, where the hell does he get off dictating how people live their lives? Darla’s only got months to live and he’s letting her slowly die,” Lindsey said as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

“What did you expect would happen?” Lilah asked. “You spent two months dangling her in front of him and then another month with her agonizing over her own existence and expected him not to help her?” 

“I expected him to do the merciful thing and turn her, give her eternal life. When he wouldn’t, I tracked Drusilla down and brought her up here. Who knew he still had control over her?” Lindsey ranted. 

“You never really read Angel’s file did you? I bet you only skimmed the footnotes at the bottom of the pages,” Lilah said mockingly. 

“And I assume you have?” Lindsey asked angrily. 

Lilah held up her hands. “No, but for someone who put this much effort into making someone else’s life miserable, you would think you had looked at all the angles.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“You said a blonde guy was with Angel? Who would that have been?” Lilah asked pointedly. 

“Spike I think. What’s he got to do with this?” Lindsey demanded. 

“Nothing. But, from what I hear he has some sway where Drusilla is concerned. And, if he was helping Angel get rid of you then I would assume that he won’t be of any use. So, you’re back at square one. Darla’s dying and there’s no one willing to turn her,” Lilah explained. 

“I’ll find someone!” Lindsey declared. 

“And after she’s turned? What then? Are you going to ride off into the sunset with her? That may turn out to be a dusty ending,” Lilah commented. 

Lindsey turned away from her and stared out at the scenic view of the L.A. night from his fifth floor office window and thought about his next plan to get Darla turned. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel had returned and was now arguing with his team over how accurate Drusilla really was. After the idea to put Wheatabix in the blood, Spike had taken Drusilla back upstairs with Darla. It was more for Drusilla’s safety than Angel’s pet humans. It was one thing if Cordelia and Gunn wanted him dusted. It was another if they wanted to end Drusilla’s existence. 

“I don’t really care what you think of her, Cordy. This is my house!” Angel argued. 

“She’s a killer, Angel. She’s a danger to us all and you don’t care about that as long as you have your evil demonic family back! Next you’ll tell me that Spike wasn’t really leashed, you just let him around us unchecked and he’ll kill us all in our sleep,” Cordelia ranted. 

“Right now, she is in more danger from Wolfram  & Hart than you are from her.” 

“Let Wolfram & Hart have her. She’s an insane, evil, soulless vampire!” Cordelia said angrily. 

“No! I _won’t_ let Lindsey use her as a means to an end. He tried to use her to turn Darla. I don’t see what the big deal of her staying in _my_ hotel is anyway. Spike’s kept her upstairs out of your way. Hell, you don’t even need to go up there because _he is_ taking care of them.” Angel growled. 

“Angel --” 

“This is the end of this discussion. I have more important things to do,” he said with finality before going upstairs and leaving Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn staring after him. 

Upstairs, Angel walked into the girls’ room to see Spike slouching in a chair and the girls asleep on the bed. He walked up to the blonde vampire and shook his shoulder to pull him from a daze. 

“Hey,” Spike said, rubbing his eyes. 

“Everything okay?” Angel asked. 

“Yeah, Dru talked to the stars for a bit before she drifted off. Darla’s been crying a little, she hasn’t spoken much, not to me anyway,” Spike informed him. 

“When Dru wakes up we have to find out how much she knows about Lindsey’s plans for Darla,” Angel said as he fell into the chair opposite Spike. 

“Find anything at Lindsey’s?” Spike asked as he sat up in the chair. 

“Empty space, he moved out. He’s all for pissing me off, but when he knows I’ll retaliate, he turns tail and runs. Fucking little weasel,” Angel gritted out. 

“He’s a lawyer. Isn’t that what lawyers are, weasels?” Spike smirked. 

“Yeah, well, his time is coming and then he’ll be one dead weasel.” 

Spike looked at his Sire closely. Angel was getting darker every time Spike saw him. “Are you sure you still have a soul in there?” 

Angel looked at him in surprise. “Yes. Why?” 

“You’re different every time I’m around you. Wolfram  & Hart must be really driving you around the bend, mate. This time last year you were all about saving kittens, puppies and wounded souls. Now you’re all about saving our family and lynching lawyers,” Spike said. 

Angel stood up and paced the room. “They’ve been after me since I moved here. Then I found the Shanshu Prophecy and I figured out why. Now they’re doing everything they can to piss me off and think I won’t go out or their blood. They’re trying to make me go bad, so I’d turn into Angelus again. They’ve only read about Angelus. They have no clue what he’d do. They think I’ll be on their side in the end of days. All they’re doing is driving me to kill them.” 

Spike watched his Sire pace in front of him. “Are you going to?” 

“If it means that I can have some sort of peace in my life? Yes!” Angel said staunchly. 

“Need any help with that?” Spike asked, half-joking. 

Angel stopped pacing and gave Spike an Angelus-smirk. Just then, they heard a noise in the bedroom. They stepped closer to the door and peeked inside. When they saw that Drusilla was awake, Angel crouched down next to her side of the bed. 

“Drusilla? I need to ask you something, but I need you to be very quiet,” he said softly. When she nodded, he went on. “Do you remember overhearing Lindsey say anything about his plans for Darla?” 

“His plans?” she asked confused. 

“You know that Darla doesn’t want to be turned now. She’s ready to die as a human and to ensure that, I need to know if Lindsey had other plans aside from you turning her. Can you remember anything?” 

“He hoped to have her turned soon, because you were going to make her suffer in a diseased body and would never heal her,” Drusilla replied. 

“Okay,” Angel said as he stood up and looked over at Darla. 

He never thought two and a half centuries ago that not only would he be the one to dust Darla, but that she would be brought back by mystical means into a human body and die again. His life was really strange these days. If he thought about, his life would make for a great TV series. How many souled vampires were there in the world that fell for a vampire slayer, mated to his errant childe and tried to make certain that his former Sire died a natural death the third time around? 

“There’s only you,” Spike said quietly behind him. 

Angel half-turned and looked over his shoulder at the blonde vampire. “Slipping into my mind again?” 

“I can do it with little effort now,” Spike replied. 

“The claims are stronger,” Angel absently observed. 

“As many times as you’ve renewed it, it’s strong enough to power a small village,” Spike chuckled. 

Angel looked at Darla again. She was sleeping a lot. He attributed the fatigue to her being sick as well as whatever games Lindsey had her playing. Angel needed to be sure she was away from Lindsey and Lilah and he had to find a way to get Drusilla out of the city and preferably the state without incident. 

He wasn’t even sure Spike was safe here. But, his boy was the strongest person he trusted aside from himself who could protect the girls and the team. He needed Spike and not just to play watchdog. The last two weeks apart nearly killed him. Angel knew the words were never spoken. He was never good with words and Spike had buried William in favor of his Big Bad persona. Angel hoped his actions expressed what was left unsaid. 

“Can you watch Dru? I’m going to go to the source and deal with Lindsey myself. He helped bring them both here in the first place. When I finally wring something useful out of him, I’ll fill you in,” Angel said. 

“Wait a half a mo’, doesn’t Wolfram & Hart have vampire detectors and armed guards? How do you plan to get in this time?” Spike asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

“The same way I always do. Sneak in,” Angel said casually as he walked out of the room. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_**

Holland Manners walked into Lindsey McDonald’s office as he was putting the day’s paperwork away. “Lindsey! My wife wants to know if you’re bringing a date to the party this evening, something about how many crab cakes to order.” 

Lindsey turned at the sound of his boss’s voice. “No, I don’t have a date.” 

Holland took a step closer to him. “You’ve done some stellar work, Lindsey. Don’t think the Senior Partner’s haven’t noticed.” 

Lindsey flushed at the praise. “I’m happy to hear that, sir.” 

“But, your hard work isn’t all they notice. It’s also important to have . . . healthy attachments . . . outside the office. Now, I know our roles here don’t allow much time to socialize. Find the time,” Holland instructed. 

“Yes, sir,” Lindsey readily agreed. 

Holland patted him on the shoulder and turned towards the door. “Now, don’t be late this evening. I’m uncorking a case of 1928 Chateau La Tour.” 

“Lindsey smiled graciously. “I wouldn’t miss it.” 

Holland walked to the door and put his hand on the knob. “We’ve all worked very hard. There’s nothing wrong with appreciating our success.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Angel’s Room_**

Spike was fixing a glass of blood when Drusilla sidled up against his side. She slowly ran her hands up his back and rested her head against his shoulder. 

“Spike,” she whispered near his ear. “Will you take us out?” 

Spike’s body reacted to her closeness on instinct. He turned his head away from the microwave to face her and saw a coy smile. “Where do you want to go pet?” 

“Darla wants to go shopping, and I’d like a new dress,” she replied. 

“But I thought you liked the long flowing dresses,” Spike commented as he turned his body towards her and grabbed her hips. “I know I do.” 

Drusilla growled playfully. “Bad, wicked Spike.” Then she started to bounce on the balls of her feet, incidentally rubbing against him as she asked shyly, “Will you? Will you take us?” 

Spike let his head fall back and gave an exasperated sigh as if it was huge chore and then looked at her. “Does Darla feel up to shopping, sweet?” 

“Yes, I am, William.” 

At the sound of Darla’s voice both vampires turned to face her and Spike sighed. “Okay, then.” 

He fixed a glass of blood for Drusilla and something for Darla to eat. When he put the light meal in front of her, Darla had asked where he learned to cook. Spike told her about his life in Sunnydale where all the entertainment there was aside from pestering Buffy was to watch television. When the trio went downstairs, Cordelia had stopped them. 

“Where are you going?” Cordelia demanded. 

“Out,” Spike replied as they headed for the door. 

“Ahem! I don’t think Angel said anything about the three of you leaving the hotel,” Wesley spoke up. 

“Like I need permission from Angel to go out on my own,” Spike said angrily. “I’m mated to the ponce. He’s not my bloody keeper. The girls want to go shopping for frilly things. But, if you would rather be in the hotel with them, then I’ll just leave them here with you and _I’ll_ still go out.” 

“Have a pleasant trip,” Wesley said all-too-quickly. 

Spike nodded and escorted Darla and Drusilla out to the Desoto. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart, Lindsey’s Office_**

As Holland, Lindsey and Lilah were getting ready to leave, Angel, in a reenactment of Tarzan, crashed through the window into Lindsey’s office, scattering glass everywhere. The second he hit the floor, Angel jumped over the desk and grabbed Lindsey by the shirt collar. 

“You’re going to tell me everything you have planned for Darla,” Angel growled. 

“Angel! I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure,” Holland said cheerily as he offered his hand. “I’m Holland Manners.” 

Angel looked warily over his shoulder at the elderly man. “I’d be careful who you offer that hand to, Mr. Manners. You might just lose it.” He turned back to Lindsey with an evil smile. “Isn’t that right, Lindsey?” 

“There’s worse things to lose, aren’t there?” Lindsey countered. 

Angel pushed the lawyer away and turned to Holland. “So you’re the one pulling the strings around here?” 

“A few of them,” Holland replied. “I am division head of Special Projects.” 

Angel’s face turned grimmer than usual. “Special projects like Darla and Dru.” 

“Oh, they’re just a tool,” Holland said casually. “A means to an end.” When he heard that, Angel stepped into Holland’s personal space. Just then, the door opened and a group of security guards filed in and surround Angel with stake guns. Holland smirked and leaned closer to the vampire, whispering, “You’re the project.” 

“I can crush the life out of you before they even lift a finger,” Angel threatened. 

“Oh, I’m sure you can. Just as I’m sure that you won’t,” Holland said. 

“Won’t I? You used my family. You thought you could use Dru as a pawn. You brought Darla back as a dying human, thinking I would turn her to save her from that. Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but . . . she doesn’t want to be turned and if your golden boy continues to try, you damn well know I’ll be there to stop him,” Angel said angrily. 

“You don’t kill humans,” Holland pointed out. 

“You don’t qualify. You set things in motion, play your little games up here in your glass and chrome tower, and people die – innocent people,” Angel growled. 

“And yet, I just can’t seem to care,” Holland said indifferently. Angel glared at him and he smiled ever so slightly. “But you do.” 

Angel glanced around at the guards holding tazers and stakes at the ready. “Hm-mm. And you’re just going to let me walk out of here?” 

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Holland said pleasantly. “You misunderstand us, Angel. We don’t want you dead . . . yet. If we did, you wouldn’t be standing here.” Then he turned to the guards are around them. “Would you please escort our guest out of the building?” Then, he addressed Angel, “I would walk you out myself, but I’m running a little late for a wine tasting at my home.” He started to leave, but then stopped. “And just so we’re clear on the matter, you’re not invited.” 

With that, Holland walked out. Angel immediately tensed as the guards pushed him towards the door, but then let them lead him out of building. Lindsey accompanied the guards when they walked Angel out the front door of Wolfram & Hart. 

“I’ll send you a bill for the window and the shirt,” Lindsey said with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“Yeah, you do that and after I’m through,” Angel was saying as two cops came up and handcuffed his hands behind him. “I might come back to pay you in person.” 

“Yeah, go do your little champion of justice thing and then come back and see me. That is if you make bail,” Lindsey said and then addressed the patrolmen with, “Give him a nice holding cell, officers. With a window, southern exposure preferred.” Before the cops put Angel in the back of an unmarked car, Lindsey told him, “The firm may not want you dead, but I’m cool with it.” 

The cops pushed Angel into the car and he found Kate sitting on the other side of the car in the back seat. 

“Perfect,” Angel groaned as the car pulled into traffic. “So, how do you want to do this? Should I escape now or wait until you transfer me to another holding cell, because I’m really not . . .” 

“Two people were just murdered in a clothing store at Fifth and Hill,” Kate said without preliminaries. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Angel asked. 

“A blonde man, a woman matching Darla’s description, and a brunette woman were spotted near there. I know Darla’s still human, possibly. But, I’m assuming the other two are your kind. I can’t stop them. Maybe you can,” Kate explained before telling the driver to pull over. 

She pulled out a key and Angel twisted so that she could unlock his cuffs. The car stopped and Angel looked at Kate for a moment before he got out and pulled out his cell phone. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Panache Boutique_**

Spike was leaning against the wall watching the girls giggle and flitter around the clothing racks. Drusilla walked her fingers down one of the racks, picked out a sheer, black piece and turned to Spike. 

“What do you think?” she asked, holding the apparel up to herself. 

“Lovely,” Spike commented. 

Drusilla smiled and whipped around to Darla. “Can I have it? Can I?” 

Darla was surprised for a moment that Drusilla even asked her about it. But then, in the vampiress’s eyes she was still ‘grandsire’. “Of course, dear, but a little color would bring out your eyes more. You have such pretty eyes.” 

“Men are drawn to them,” Drusilla said flirtatious as she batted her eyes at Spike. 

Darla looked over Drusilla’s shoulder to see Spike’s reaction. “Aren’t they though?” 

Spike just shrugged and reached into his pocket for a cigarette and his Zippo. It wasn’t like the shopkeepers were going to call him on smoking. He and Drusilla had killed one and maimed the other. That wouldn’t set well with the old Angel. The new version, however, probably wouldn’t blink an eye at the news. Besides, his Sire was off on a vengeance kick with Wolfram  & Hart lawyers, he probably wouldn’t notice a couple of dead clerks. 

Spike looked up when he heard Darla and saw her pick up a hat and hand it to Drusilla. She put it on and a phone started to ring. She had taken his cell phone to play with. Luckily, she never figured out how to turn it on. 

“Oh. I’m ringing,” she said. She tilted her head as if she could hear it in the distance. “Do you hear it?” She started to dance in place. “I’m ringing . . . all . . . over!” Spike and Darla watched her for a moment before Spike reached down into the front of her dress and pulled out his cell phone. She looked at it strangely. “Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.” 

Spike flipped the phone open. “Angel.” 

“Spike, I’ve got something. Where are you? I tried calling the hotel. Cordy said you left,” Angel said. 

“The girls wanted to go shopping. We’re in some boutique place. What do you want to share?” Spike said. 

“Holland Manners is having a wine tasting at his place. How big is your appetite?” 

“A wine tasting? Wasn’t much for wine, why?” Spike asked as he took a drag on his cigarette. 

Drusilla heard the conversation and had a nostalgic gleam in her eye. “Wine. I had Chateau La Tour once. It tasted like lion’s blood.” 

“I’m sure it did,” Darla said indulgently as she looked through another rack. 

“Meet me there with the girls. I have a surprise for you and Dru. Then, I’ll take Darla back to the hotel. She should be resting more anyway, not out on a shopping spree,” Angel admonished. 

“Yes, Sire,” Spike said, rolling his eyes at the Sire tone. 

He hung up as Drusilla posed in a red coat with thick fur trim. “Do you like it? Am I pretty then?” 

“As a picture,” Darla replied and returned to perusing dresses. 

“Don’t supposed you pried into any important stuff at Wolfram & Hart when you were in league with them to drive Angel around the bend?” Spike asked Darla. 

“Yes. Why?” 

“Need to know where Holland Manners lives. Angel wants us to meet him there,” Spike replied. He took Drusilla’s hand and led her out of the clothing store with Darla following. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Holland Manners Mansion_**

The doorbell rang and Holland’s wife Catherine answered it to see Lindsey on the other side. “Lindsey, welcome!” 

Lindsey handed her a bouquet of flowers. “Good evening, Catherine.” 

Catherine took the flowers and graciously said, “Thanks. Come on. Holland’s downstairs lording over his wine cellar.” They shared a laugh as she let him in, closed the door and led the way to the cellar. “These are lovely. Thank you.” 

**************************

**_Across the street from the Mansion_**

Spike, Darla and Drusilla were waiting in the shadows when Angel showed up in the Plymouth. He got out, walked around to the passenger side and leaned against the engine hood as the trio came out of the shadows. 

“So, what’s the surprise?” Spike asked. 

Angel gestured towards the house behind him. “That’s Holland Manners place. He’s the division head of Special Projects. The same division that’s been pissing me off every time I turn around.” 

“With you so far,” Spike said. 

“He’s currently hosting a wine tasting in that cellar. Remember how I once told you that I might know a few lawyers you could feast on?” Spike nodded. “Well, go over there, work your charm to get invited in and they’re yours.” 

“Angel! You can’t possibly mean to feed those lawyers to Spike and Dru!” Darla cried. 

“Why not? They brought you and Dru here. I’d say they should find out what they really brought back. Don’t you?” Angel asked, looking straight at Darla. She looked like she was about to pass out on her feet as it was. “They wanted me dark, well they are about to find out just how dark I can get.” 

Spike shifted into his demon and, through a mouthful of fangs, said, “You had me at charming my way into the house. It’s been a long time since I fed on humans.” 

Angel nodded solemnly and glanced at Drusilla, who was also in demon visage. Both of his childer were beautiful in human and demon form. It was times like these that he was amazed at his choices. William the shy, young poet was a beautiful Victorian lad. But, Spike was wickedly gorgeous. And Drusilla was a beautiful girl destined for a life as a nun. She had turned into a stunning creature, even if she was brain-addled. 

“Go. Have fun,” Angel said as he aided Darla into the car and went to the driver’s side and got in. “Be home before dawn.” 

With that he drove away. Spike shifted back to human guise and Drusilla followed suit as he led her across the street to the house. 

**************************

In the cellar, Holland held a glass of wine. He was surrounded by men and women in business suits scattered around a nicely appointed room. Lindsey entered the room and a wine steward handed him a glass. 

“And the Senior Partners have informed me that they are very, very pleased with the work our division has been doing. Things have been progressing nicely and ahead of schedule, I might add. I would be remiss without extending well-earned praise to the two members of our team who have made it possible.” He held up his glass and nodded towards his employees. “Lilah Morgan and Lindsey McDonald.” 

Everyone drank to the toast with an intermittent “hear, hear.” 

“Thank you, Holland,” Lilah said graciously as Lindsey set his empty glass on the wine steward’s tray. 

“Now, it’s no secret that our work is but one small element in a much larger, greater plan. One which the Senior Partners hope to --” 

Holland stopped in mid-sentence when he heard footsteps and looked over at the open door. Everyone turned to look as well and saw Spike walk in with his arm around Drusilla’s shoulders. 

“Drusilla,” Holland greeted with a forced smile. “And whoever you are? How did you . . .?” 

“Oh, yeah, your wife was kind enough to invite us in,” Spike answered. 

“Oh,” Holland said dreadfully. 

“Very sweet she was . . . like clover,” Drusilla comment as she licks a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. “And honey.” 

Holland's smile disappeared the second he heard that Drusilla had killed his lovely wife. 

“Funny that you forgot to invite us to the party, Dru loves ’em,” Spike said as he scanned the group of people. Angel never really described Lindsey, but Spike could spot him in the crowd. 

Drusilla shifted to her vampire visage and surveyed the room. “Pretty lawyers all in a row.” She pulled away from Spike and sashayed over to Lilah who was now sitting in a chair next to Lindsey. She ran her fingers along Lilah’s cheek. “You have beautiful skin.” 

“I m-m-moisturize,” Lilah stammered. 

Drusilla bent down so that her face was level with Lilah’s “That was very thoughtful of you.” 

Spike watched Drusilla for a moment before he walked up to Holland. “So, you’re the one that brought my bloody bitch of a grandsire back as a human.” 

“That I am,” Holland replied. 

“Hmm.” Spike then turned to Lindsey. “And you’re the one that fell in love with her. You keep trying to get her turned. Didn’t Angel warn you? Darla doesn’t have a loving bone in her body. She’s a whore through and through.” 

“Where do you get off calling her that?” Lindsey demanded. 

“She’s family. I’ve known her a hell of a lot longer than you. I can say what I bloody well like,” Spike scoffed. 

“I hear the sirens,” Drusilla said as she sniffed the air. “They don’t know if the world will be there in the morning.” 

“Do you hear the sirens? Are-are the police coming?” Lilah whispered to Lindsey. 

Lindsey looked back at her and shook his head slightly. “No. She senses what this place was built for.” 

Holland picked up on it and explained. “Ah, yes. Drusilla, you’re quite right. This was originally a bomb shelter in the fifties. We had it converted. Wine has always been _my_ passion.” 

“People huddled together, crouching in fear,” Drusilla shuddered. 

“Yes, yes. I imagine that’s what it would have been like in a war,” Holland agreed. 

Spike rolled his eyes at the human and growled. “No. Now, you stupid git. She means now.” 

“Aha. I guess I stepped into that one,” Holland said with humility. 

Spike went on. “I’m scenting fear at the moment.” He turned to Lindsey again and walked up to the lawyer. “But, not from you. You’re not afraid of me. But, you’re afraid of Angel.” Lindsey didn’t react outwardly. Spike could feel his blood rushing through his veins though. “Got a hard-on for Angel do you? They all do. It’s going to be fun to watch him kill you. That is if I don’t kill you first.” 

Holland laughed hollowly. “No one’s going to die here. This is just a friendly get-together amongst colleagues. We’re all on the same - side.” 

Drusilla had moved to dance behind Holland as Spike walked up to him. “Is that what you think?” 

**************************

Angel had circled the block and waited for fifteen minutes before he got out of the car and walked up to the open front door of the Manners’ mansion. He saw a blood trail on the beige carpet, leading to where Catherine Manners was lying on the floor. 

Catherine lifted her head a little to see who was there and begged, “Help us.” 

Angel took it as an invitation to enter the house and rushed past her and down the stairs to the wine cellar. 

Drusilla sensed someone coming and looked at the doorway. “Daddy’s home.” 

Angel walked down the second staircase and stopped outside the open door to the former bomb shelter. 

“Sire!” Spike greeted cheerfully. 

“Thank you for the pressie, Daddy,” Drusilla squealed happily. 

“Angel . . .” Holland pleaded. 

“Have fun. Spike, I’ll see you when you get home,” Angel said casually. 

Lilah stood up and stamped her foot, demanding, “For God’s sake, help us.” 

“Angel, please,” Holland begged. “People are going to die.” 

“And yet, somehow, I just can’t seem to care,” Angel said with a deadly calm voice. 

Holland watched wide-eyed as Angel shut the double doors on them. Spike and Drusilla faced him with their fangs bared. “Angel?” Holland called out, praying his voice carried through the thick wood paneling. “P-please we can negotiate. We . . .” 

Angel slid the lock on the door shut. The second Spike heard the deadbolt slam home; he took an overzealous chunk out of Holland’s neck. On the other side of the door, Angel unhurriedly walked up the steps from the cellar, ignoring the screams and sounds of struggling coming from the cellar. 

Lindsey and Lilah watched in abstract horror as Spike and Drusilla fed on the people around them. Lindsey’s fear started to escalate with each person the vampires killed. When Spike grabbed a hold of him, Lindsey tried not to flinch. He squeezed his eyes shut when the vampire sank his fangs in. After several pulls on his blood, Spike dropped him and spit the blood back out. 

“I knew lawyers tasted slimy, but gyah,” Spike tried to scrape the taste off his tongue with his teeth. He wiped his mouth off and glared at the lawyer. “I oughta kill you now, but then what fun would Angel have at torturing you to pay you back for what you did to him. If you make it out of this cellar, don’t you dare try and get to this family again.” 

Spike kicked Lindsey in the head, knocking him out. Spike looked over at Drusilla and saw her finishing off another lawyer which left Lilah. Drusilla drained a couple of pints out of her and dropped her on the floor. Then, she walked up to Spike and took his hand. 

“Dance with me, Spike,” she cooed. 

Spike smiled indulgently and let her lead him in a waltz around the bodies. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel sat behind his desk with Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia sitting on the opposite him. 

“And you . . . just walked away?” Wesley asked in disbelief. 

“No, I walked to my car and drove away. I needed to get Darla back here to rest,” Angel said in a voice void of emotion. 

“You didn’t do _anything_?” Cordelia asked. 

“You allowed Spike and Drusilla to have free reign?” Wesley asked accusingly. 

“I didn’t bring Darla or Drusilla into this. They did. And Spike needed the exercise,” Angel replied. 

“He needed the _exercise_?” Cordelia shrieked. 

“You could have stopped them,” Wesley pointed out. 

“And I will,” Angel said simply. “Spike’s still on a leash. I just gave him a little more of it.” 

“And what? You think he’s just going to heel when you call him off after they killed all the people you don’t like?” Cordelia asked angrily. 

“He’s a vampire. They wanted to play with vampires, now they can,” Angel said casually. 

“Angel, while it’s certainly true that these lawyers brought this on themselves, what you did is . . .” Wesley started to say. 

“. . . Is wrong,” Cordelia finished. 

“You went too far,” Gunn added. 

"We’ve all been worried about you, and I guess it’s fair to say we all share some of the blame,” Wesley said. “We should have spoken up sooner.” 

“And louder,” Gunn said. 

“You have to change the way you've been doing things,” Cordelia stressed. “Don’t you see where this is taking you?” 

“Listen to her!” Wesley demanded. “Right now the three of us are all that’s standing between you and real darkness.” 

“Best believe that, man,” Gunn said. 

After a moment, Angel agreed quietly. “I do. You’re all fired.” 

Angel stood up and walked away while his former colleagues sat there like frozen statues. 

He went upstairs to check on Darla. She appeared to be sleeping and he sat beside her bed. Spike and Drusilla would be home soon and then he’d work on getting Drusilla safely out of the city. After that, he’d ask Spike to take Darla with him when he went back to Sunnydale. Lindsey wasn’t much for following anything on his own. Maybe then, Darla could die in peace. God, he hoped Spike and Drusilla got home soon.


	17. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 27: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 10)_

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

After he’d fired his crew and checked on Darla, Angel went down to the basement with five corrugated boxes filled with drawings and sketches he made of Darla over the last few months. He had kept a few for memory’s sake. He had dozens of sketch pads full of drawings of people who had made an impression on him. He made a stack on the floor near the stairs. He took the top box over to the incinerator, opened the door and proceeded to throw the sketches into the flames before shutting it again. 

Once the drawings were burned, he opened the next box and the next until they were empty. He went upstairs to the kitchen, heated a glass of blood and took it with him to his room. Angel wondered how many lawyers Spike and Drusilla left alive. He sat back in the wingback chair and drank his blood as if it was an after dinner Cognac. 

As he drank, Angel thought about what he did by allowing Spike a free rein. He didn’t regret locking him in the cellar. Those lawyers decided to use vampires. They should damn well know that vampires tend to kill people they didn’t like. Spike and Drusilla were not trained puppies that Holland Manners could just use at his will and discard. Angelus had raised them to be lethal killers. What he told Buffy long ago was right, Spike never stopped until everything was dead. That was unless his Sire had him under control, like now. 

Spike had been a good boy this past year, he needed a reward. What better way to do that than hand him a silver platter in the guise of a wine cellar full of lawyers whose main purpose in life was to torment Angel? And, should Lindsey ever survive tonight, the rules were going to change. This time Angel was going to dog Lindsey and Lilah. 

_It’s good to see you back, boyo_ , Angelus said. 

_I wondered where you went. You’ve been quiet_ , Angel commented. 

_Just sitting back and watching you work. By the way, locking the wine cellar was the greatest moment of my existence. That was . . . just great! I can’t wait until Spike comes home to see that blissful look he gets after feeding_ , Angelus crowed. 

_I’m kind of curious myself, to tell the truth_ , Angel said as he drank the last of his blood and set the glass aside. 

When he heard a faint noise, Angel tuned Angelus out to concentrate. He heard heavy boots on the stairs and a light tinkling laugh. They stopped outside the door. Then, he heard Drusilla go off to her room and the doorknob turn. Angel watched as Spike walked into the darkened room. The only light was from the track lighting above the bookcases. Angel watched Spike take his coat and boots off before he spoke. 

“How was it?” Angel asked brusquely. 

“Lawyers aren’t the best meal on the planet. The blood tastes slimy and greasy. I nearly choked on that McDonald bloke,” Spike replied. 

“Was anyone left alive?” Angel asked out of curiosity. 

Spike moved over to his Sire’s chair and straddled the elder vampire’s lap. He hissed when his denim-clad groin brushed against the other vampire. “I may have left a couple alive for your amusement.” 

“How courteous of you to think of me when you’re feeding,” Angel smirked. “When did you become so charitable?” His fingers absently danced along his boy’s back. 

Spike shrugged in answer. Then, he surprised Angel and himself when he purred. The corner of Angel’s lips quirked up and he continued to caress his fingertips along Spike’s back, grazing his nails over the blonde’s spine. The elder vampire reached down with his free hand and massaged his childe’s erection through the denim fabric. 

“Feeding off Lindsey made you this hard?” Angel mused softly. 

Spike only whimpered in response. He tried to reply, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a groan. He fell forward into Angel and his forehead rested against his Sire’s as he tried to take in air to form words. He could have, if his Sire wasn’t trying to forcefully rub his cock through his jeans. 

Angel watched his childe’s reaction to his ministrations as he used more pressure. He felt Spike grip the back of the chair as he thrust against his hand. “This erection you have is from Lindsey? Pretty boy lawyers make you hot now?” 

“N-no. God, no!” Spike insisted even as he groaned. 

Angel felt himself hardened at Spike’s stuttering. The boy was so aroused from the hot human blood rushing through his veins that Angel could demand anything of him. Then, he caught a scent. 

“You took care of Drusilla’s post killing?” 

“Yeah, before we came in,” Spike panted. 

“Where?” Angel demanded as he opened the other vampire’s jeans and wrapped his fingers around the shaft. 

Spike hissed at the contact and pressed his forehead against the back of the chair. “Outside, in the alley behind the hotel,” he panted. 

Angel squeezed Spike’s dick causing the blonde to let out a strangled moan. “You took her in an alley? Probably against a wall and she came all over you. You’re still damp with her juices, boy.” 

“Gah!” was all that came out of Spike. 

“Do we need to go through another lesson in who owns you?” Angel growled near the blonde’s ear as he continued to stroke his dick. 

Spike tried to swallow as he pumped his shaft into the tunnel made by Angel’s fist. When his Sire squeezed the base, cutting off his impending orgasm, he nearly wept. “Bloody controlling bastard.” 

Angel pushed the blonde off his lap and stood up. Then, he led Spike to the bedroom by the shaft and shut the glass doors behind him, ensconcing them in the dark room. 

Angel turned around and pulled the shirt over his childe’s head and threw it somewhere. He skimmed his nails down Spike’s rib cage and muscled stomach until his fingertips disappeared inside the waistband. Then, he pushed the jeans down Spike’s hips and legs. Angel pressed the younger vampire back onto the bed and reached down to pull the pants completely off. 

Spike’s hand immediate went to his dick, lazily stroking the length as he watched Angel strip down. He shifted up on the bed to lie back against the pillows, making room for the other vampire. Angel slowly crawled up the mattress until he was level with Spike and slammed his mouth down on the full lips. 

Spike continued to stroke himself between their bodies and reached up with his free hand to bury his fingers in Angel’s hair. The scent of Angel’s arousal alone had him on the brink of releasing. Spike didn’t know if it was the close proximity to his Sire coupled with the human blood he drank or the mating claim that made the air hot. He imagined that he could hear a crackling sound in the room from the electricity generated between them. 

The damn mating claim should have come with an instruction manual. Maybe this was why a mating was rarely recorded in history. If it got any hotter, he and Angel would be fused together. He felt the human blood coursing through his veins and the evidence of his Sire’s passion pressed against his hip. Angel’s body was absolutely cold compared to his. 

Spike broke the kiss and gasped heavily in an attempt to cool down. This was too much. It had been a year or more since he drank a human. He nearly forgot what it was like. Of course, now wasn’t the time to analyze his feeding habits. Not when Angel was kissing over his cheekbone; sucking on his ear; nibbling on his shoulder; grinding that huge monolith against Spike’s groin. 

“Angel,” he breathed. 

“I know. I can feel it,” Angel rasped. 

Spike blindly reached for the hand cleanser he knew was on the bedside table. Angel lifted up to see what he was doing and Spike used the opportunity to drizzle the clear liquid onto their cocks. His strokes slicked his Sire’s length and drew out a pearl drop of pre-cum. Spike rubbed his thumb over the tip and brought his hand to his mouth to taste the fluid. 

Angel groaned as he watched the other vampire lick his fingers clean. When Spike dropped his hand, Angel kissed him passionately. The kiss bruised lips against teeth. Spike opened his mouth to ease the pain and his Sire used the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside. He stroked Angel’s erection faster, causing the dark vampire to pull back enough to moan. 

“Fuck. Spike. Now,” Angel panted as he thrust into his childe’s hand. 

“Caveman’s back,” Spike teased. 

“You bring it out of me.” 

“So, cavemen would win against astronauts then?” Spike asked with a raised brow. 

“I never said that.” 

“Brutal animal instinct, pet,” Spike said as if that ended the argument. 

“I’ll show you animal instinct, baby boy,” Angel growled. 

He grabbed the back of Spike’s head, turned it to expose the throat and without warning, he buried both fangs and cock inside his childe. The sudden force ripped a snarl out of the blonde vampire, but instead of pulling away, Spike dug his nails into Angel’s back and clawed down. 

“Angel, bloody hell,” Spike choked. 

The dark vampire’s only response was to tighten his hold on his childe and bite deeper. After a few minutes, Angel relaxed his bite and let the blood wash over his tongue. The molecular components that made the blood human were gone now. All he could taste was family and pent up sexual tension. There was also something else, something deeper that Angel either couldn’t name or didn’t want to. When he felt Spike’s nails glide up his back and fingers thread through his hair, Angel closed his eyes and began to move against his lover. 

Angel’s mind drifted with that thought. _Lover._ He’d never given it much thought before. Sure, they had sex when they were both evil. But, that was more of a power play on Angelus’ part. He had many one night stands as a human and they carried over into his afterlife. But, he had very few lovers. Darla understood the demon she created. Buffy understood the man she wanted him to be. All Drusilla saw was the monster that created her was either at the forefront or he wasn’t. Spike, soulless and evil as he is, was the only one of the lot who made an effort to try to understand him. Spike was the one who never tried to separate his various personalities. To Spike, he was all three entities. 

How does someone treat their lover? He had so few and far between. He loved Buffy, but his treatment of her was so fragile. She never saw him as the man and demon struggling to find a balance. They were always separated. Angel spent so much time trying to suppress his urges around her. Her graduation day was an anomaly. He had tasted her. It was one of the many reasons he had to leave Sunnydale. The temptation was too great, for her and her potent blood. 

Spike was . . . Spike. Should he treat his childe any differently than he has been? Not that Spike required dinner and flowers. Angel figured his boy would laugh at that notion and call him even worse names than a ponce or whatever phrases he associated with his Sire. So far, what they had worked for them. 

“Would you stop thinking so much, it’s throwing me off,” Spike’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

Angel stilled in surprise. Spike had access to his thoughts. _What if he heard everything?_ Angel carefully extracted his fangs to look at his boy and met clear blue – annoyed – eyes. “I can feel you brood even without the link.” 

Angel shifted back to his human face and looked appropriately chagrined. 

“What are you brooding over now, peaches?” Spike asked. His Sire may have stopped moving, but he continued with little gyrations of his hips and small contractions around the thick shaft inside him. 

Angel stared at Spike. Sure, his boy was evil and soulless. He was everything Angelus taught him to be. But, those eyes kept William safely locked away from the big, bad world. His childe had come so far in the last year, evolved. He was still as deadly as ever, but he was also loyal, though not unconditionally so. 

“Spike,” Angel started to say. 

When the blonde vampire looked expectantly at him, he stopped. What could he say? He didn’t know what he was feeling, let alone _try_ to put it to words. Instead, Angel thrust his cock deeper and reveled in his boy’s reactions. 

Spike took Angel’s face in his hands and forced the elder vampire to look at him. “Stop thinking, stop worrying, just let yourself go. I wouldn’t be here if I thought for one second that it didn’t mean _something_. Quit analyzing it and enjoy yourself already.” 

“There has to be a reason for my reaction to you. I’m possessive when it comes to you . . . and Drusilla. Cordy wouldn’t see it as a healthy relationship,” Angel said. 

“We’re demons. You’re my Sire. Of course you’re possessive. You’ve been around humans for so long you’re starting to think like one. Human laws don’t apply to us.” Spike nipped at his Sire’s flesh under the chin and along the neck as he said, “Need. Want. Take. Have. Isn’t that what you taught me? You can have what you want.” He grazed his nails down Angel’s back to his ass. “Take what you want.” He raised his hips to take his Sire’s cock deeper. “But, nothing is yours.” 

Angel curled his fingers around Spike’s neck just under his chin. “You’re wrong about one thing, baby boy.” His fingers caressed the skin as he tilted Spike’s head back. He leaned down and ran his tongue over a sharp cheekbone and whispered in his boy’s ear, “You are mine. Nothing will change that.” 

When Angel pulled back, Spike saw the heat return to his eyes and challenged, “Take me then.” 

He heard a rumbling sound start in Angel’s diaphragm. It reverberated into a dark growl filled with passion and the need to possess. It was primal and called to Spike’s demon. He watched his Sire’s eyes turn yellow and shifted with an answering growl. Angel grabbed his hand that had continued to stroke his erection through the whole exchange. The dark vampire held it still and thrust harder; hitting the prostate with accuracy every few strokes until Spike growled his release, bringing Angel with him. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Holland Manners’ Mansion_**

An anonymous call to 9-1-1 sent the ambulance to the Manners estate where the bodies of roughly twenty lawyers were discovered. The only two survivors were a man and a woman. The woman had deep lacerations on her neck and needed stitches. The man, however, had lost a great deal of blood and needed to be rushed to the hospital for a transfusion. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wesley’s Apartment_**

Virginia Bryce was sitting on the bed watching Wesley pace the room and go through his file cabinet. She was shocked to find out that Angel fired his team. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. He _fired_ you? He can’t fire _you_! You’re on a mission to protect the innocent. You can’t fire someone on a mission. What did he say exactly?” Her voice reflected her disbelief. 

Wesley was taking off his jacket and putting his personal belongings away. He wondered how Cordelia and Gunn were handling this. He hadn’t spoken to them since they went their separate ways outside Angel’s hotel. 

“He said: ‘you’re fired’.” 

“Oh. Well, can you file a grievance with the union?” Virginia inquired. 

He looked at her strangely. “Virginia, I’m not in a union. I’m a . . .” He stopped when he couldn’t think of a consolidated word for his job. “I don’t even know what the name of my job is – was!” 

“You’re a renowned specialist in – in supernatural aid and rescue,” Virginia declared. 

“No, I’m just . . .” Wesley started to deny it, but then something she said struck him. “Renowned?” 

“Well, to me you are. You saved my life,” Virginia said seriously, “Although, you should be in a union. My father always used union conjurers.” 

“I didn’t know that,” he said in wonder. 

“Oh, the wizard community is very progressive,” she explained. 

“Your father tried to sacrifice you to the goddess Yeska,” Wesley said ironically. 

“Yeah, one of the many reasons why I’ll never talk to him again,” Virginia said casually. “I’m healing, thanks to a lot of therapy and a gigantic trust fund.” Then a thought hit her. “Hey, you know what it is? He’s jealous!” 

“Your father?” Wesley asked confused. 

“No. Angel. You had to impersonate him to rescue me and you’re too good an Angel,” she surmised. 

“I don’t think so. He fired Cordy and Gunn, too,” he added. 

“All of you? Why?” 

Wesley sighed and tried to explain the circumstances. “It has to do with Darla being brought back again and Drusilla showing up and . . . The three of them have a very tangled past. My guess is: he’ll be hunting down the people that brought her back and he doesn’t want anyone in his way.” 

Virginia stood up and walked over to him. “Well, his loss is the world’s gain. You’ll get another job just like that.” She snapped her fingers. “What else can you do?” She smiled at him and waited for his answer. 

He thought about it and answered with a depressed, “Not much.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel, Angel’s Room_**

“You fired them?” 

Angel was laying on his back thinking about how to get Drusilla out of town and protect Darla until Spike could take her away. He knew he should ask Spike about it first. Somehow, he didn’t see that request going over too well. At the moment, his childe was teasing him with his tongue. He was in a partially blissful state when he heard the question as if from a distance. 

“Fired who?” 

Spike stopped altogether and looked up at Angel. “You know who.” 

Angel groaned. He didn’t want to deal with this now. There was too much to think about, too much to do. He was not feeling guilty over firing his team. The more distance he put between them and him, the better off they were. They didn’t need to be around while he still had family matters to deal with. They were human which made them fragile. They were a liability he couldn’t afford right now. 

“Yes, I fired them.” 

“Why? Does it have to do with Darla and Dru? Because, I can keep them separated, for the most part,” Spike said. 

“Yes,” Angel said absently as he thought about it. “No. Yes. Kind of.” 

“Which is it mate pick one.” 

“There’s a darkness taking over. I don’t want them anywhere near it,” Angel explained. 

“Angelus is trying to come out to play?” Spike asked. 

“No. It’s me. _I’m_ going dark. I know it. I can feel it.” Angel looked down at Spike. “Can’t you feel it?” 

“I’ve felt it for a while now,” Spike admitted. 

“We have to do something. We have to get Dru and Darla out of here, before Wolfram  & Hart have a chance to use them again. I can maybe get Dru out of here with no problems. But Darla. She’s not safe here as a human.” Angel stopped rambling and looked at Spike who had moved up beside him. “Spike, I know you’ve done a lot for me in the past year. You’ve sacrificed a lot in the way you feed and behave,” Angel said. 

Spike immediately got out of bed and put his clothes back on. There was no way in any dimension he was going to discuss Darla while he was naked. Angel got up, oblivious to his nudity and stood behind Spike as the blonde buttoned his pants. 

“Spike, please. I never asked you for much,” Angel said by way of apology. 

The blonde vampire spun around and glared at his Sire. “ _You never asked for much?_ ” Spike echoed incredulously. “That’s rich coming from you. Let’s go back to how this all started, shall we? _You_ ,” Spike jabbed a finger at Angel, “reclaimed Sire’s Rights on me again after that bit with the Gem of Amarra! Then, you sent me back to Sunnydale to look after the Slayer for you! _You_ ,” again jabbing his finger in Angel’s direction, “tracked me down to finish it off by hitting me with a mating claim. Then, you have me bouncing back and forth between cities like I’m a bloody boomerang whenever you need me to be here or there. Now, you’re going to drop _Darla_ in my lap to keep her safe from a bunch of whacked out lawyers who have it out for you?” Spike waved his arms wildly in his tirade. “Tell me _Sire_ is this situation separate from the Slayer-babysitting job or on top of it?” 

“I know you’re upset about the Darla thing . . . and the Buffy thing. You have every right to be,” Angel said trying to placate his mate. 

“Bloody well right I’m upset about it. Darla only spent two months in your dreams and another month playing cat-and-mouse around the soddin’ city! And now you want me to take care of her until she dies? How the hell do you know I won’t kill her in the car on the way to Sunnydale or even when we get to the mansion?” Spike inquired. 

“She’s dying. She would be safer away from here. I need someone strong enough to protect her. Someone I trust,” Angel said. 

“She and I despise each other. We barely spoke two civilized words back in the day and you want me to _protect her_?” 

“She only has two or three months left, Spike. Can you do this for me?” Angel pleaded. 

“We could bloody well kill each other, what then? Are you going to stake me because I killed a human that you didn’t have on my approved menu?” Spike asked. 

“Knowing you as I do? I’ll take my chances,” Angel conceded. 

“Either you’re naïve or you have a lot of faith in me not to kill the heartless bitch,” Spike assumed. 

An enigmatic smile crossed Angel’s face at that. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart, a week later_**

Lindsey, now sporting a bandage on his neck, walked over to the reception desk and leaned over to ask the secretary, “No messages? No messages, are you sure? Check . . .” he straightened up as Lilah walked over to him and absentmindedly said, “Thanks.” 

He turned around and walked the other way, but Lilah followed and fell into step with him. “You’re getting the big freeze-out, too?” 

“Lilah,” Lindsey sounded annoyed. 

“Oh, what’s wrong, Lindsey?” she asked sarcastically. “Are you bitter because Drusilla didn’t slit my throat?” 

“That might be overstating it,” Lindsey replied wryly. “More like bummed.” 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Lilah said fictitiously. “I take it I’m not he only one feeling the lack of empathy around here?” 

When a vampire and lawyer walked past them, the demon glanced at Lindsey’s bruised face and bandage. Lindsey glared back and challenged, “What are you looking at?” 

As the vampire disappeared, Lilah went back to the topic at hand. “No phone calls, no flowers. If I were the nervous type, I’d be nervous. But as it is, I’m just pissed.” 

Lindsey stopped walking, turned around and angrily asked, “What do you expect, Lilah? We’re the only survivors of the massacre. It’s natural that we’re under suspicion.” 

“Yeah, you know what I don’t like about suspicion? The part where they find us two weeks from now dead in some freak accident,” Lilah shot back. 

“We did _nothing_ wrong,” Lindsey stated and then walked away. 

Lilah hurried to catch up with him. “I’m sorry, have we met? Because I work for Wolfram  & Hart. Responsibility has nothing to do with it. If they are looking for a scapegoat we might as well grow horns and start eating garbage.” 

The absurd comment stopped Lindsey again and he turned on her. “Scapegoat? Scapegoat? Lilah!? They’re the ones . . .” 

Lilah put a hand on his chest and Lindsey fell silent as another lawyer walked past them. Then, more quietly, he continued, “They’re the ones who wanted Drusilla brought in. I was following orders.” 

Lilah raised a brow in disbelief. “And, you _honestly_ think that matters? Fine. Indulge your denial. Don’t doubt for a minute that someone’s going to pay, Lindsey, and we’re the only ones left.” 

Just then, Lindsey opened the door to his darkened office and led the way inside. Lilah almost ran into him when he was brought up short by the sight of Drusilla sitting in his chair and Spike leaning against the wall in front of the desk, smoking a cigarette. 

“Not the only ones,” Lindsey amended. 

“Close the door,” Spike said as he breathed in the smoke. When neither of them moved, he pulled a railroad spike out of his pocket and started to twirl it. “If you don’t, I’ll crucify you to it.” 

Lindsey pushed the door closed and warily stepped into the room. Drusilla watched him carefully. “He’s got cow eyes. Big and black. Moo…” 

Lindsey set his satchel in a chair near the door. “You spared us. Why?” 

“Leave off with the praise, Lindsey. I didn’t spare you so much as I left you alive for Angel to play with when he gets bored,” Spike said as he continued to twirl the railroad spike like a drumstick. “Besides I had to drink a gallon of blood to get rid of your taste in my mouth. Where the hell do you eat, fast food joints? Your blood has a greasy texture to it. Made me ill, it did.” 

“You put us in a difficult position,” Lindsey said. 

Spike thought about it for a moment. “I really don’t care what position I have you in. Nor do I care what your deal is with Angel.” 

“Then why are you here?” Lilah asked. 

“Consider me the messenger. You see, if Angel were here after the stupid stunt you two pulled, you wouldn’t be breathing right now. The newer vampires really have no loyalty to their clans. But, old world vampires? We tend to get angry and vengeful when two-bit, worthless human lawyers decide to use members of our family as a means to an end.” Spike walked up to Lindsey and slid the pointed end of the railroad spike down the lawyer’s cheek and stopped at a major artery in his neck. “I really don’t care about the mind-fuck games that you have going on with Angel.” He pressed down against the skin and watched Lindsey swallow nervously. “What I do care about is that you tried to use Drusilla. And you can bet that after using Darla and trying to turn her, Angel is out for your blood.” Spike grabbed the lawyer’s tie and squeezed it tight, never letting up on the pressure at his neck. “You try to use Dru again and I’ll kill you. Try to go after Darla again when she’s ready to die and Angel will kill you. From now on, I’d be ready for anything from him. He’s set out to return the favor and make your lives hell.” With that Spike stepped back and twirled the railroad spike back into his pocket. 

“Come on Dru.” 

Drusilla stood up and left with Spike through the office door. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Sewer Tunnel_**

Angel was crouched on some overhanging pipes in an intersection between two sewer tunnels. A group of four vampires were using the tunnels and boasting over the last kill. 

“They were just waiting for us. All crouched and hiding in that little back room,” a vampire laughed. “Generally, I don’t like to hit the fast food places. The people are all . . . greasy. But this was like Christmas!” 

When the group got closer, Angel dropped down from his perch onto the bragging vampire. The vampire managed to kick him off. Angel charged back in and proceeded to take all four of them on at once. He immediately dusted one. Then, he kicked another, propelling into the wall. He triggered his wrist stakes and dusted a second vampire. Finally, the first vampire was back in the game and grabbed Angel, pushing him against the wall. When he tried to throw Angel against the opposite wall, Angel ran up the wall and used the vampire’s hold as a pivot, pushing his opponent against the wall and dusting it with a wrist stake. The last vampire tried to run off, but Angel tackled him to the ground, pulled out his broadsword and beheaded the vampire. 

When the dust settled, Angel walked down the tunnel back towards the hotel. After the argument over Darla, Spike had up and left before Angel woke up for the evening and he had taken Drusilla with him. He wasn’t too worried though. Spike probably took Drusilla as a safety precaution to Darla. Angel still hadn’t reeled in his leash. He’d feel it if his boy was hunting and he wasn’t. It was just as well, due to the fact that Angel was so preoccupied with his current situation that he couldn’t watch over Drusilla. Spike had taken care of her for a century, so it was one less burden he had to deal with. Now, he just had to get her out of the city. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Caritas_**

Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn sat around a table, commiserating with each other. 

“But see, that’s what I’m saying,” Cordelia slurred. “If Wesssley hadn’t been all shaking hissss finger . . .” 

“No, no, no,” Wesley objected in a slur. 

“. . . And no, no, no,” she continued with a wave of her hand. “This _whole_ Darla thing would have jusssss, you know, blown over.” 

“What?!” Gunn said in disbelief. 

Wesley eyed Cordelia as if she were speaking a demonic language. “Blown over? Angel is obsessed with Darla. Obsessions don’t just blow over.” 

“Right,” Gunn nodded. 

Cordelia waved her hand carelessly as she floundered all over the table drunkenly. “Well, _you_ certainly didn’t help by making him feel _guilty_ about it. You shamed him into firing us!” 

Wesley looked aghast. “You’re blaming this on me?!” 

“I’m not blaming any . . .” Then, she thought about it and changed her mind. “YES! I’m blaming you. _You_ get the blame.” 

“I don’t know,” Gunn shrugged. “If I’d had to listen to you two day in day out snipe, snipe, snipe, bitch, bitch, bitch. I figure you all got off easy, because I would have killed you.” 

Cordelia waved around to face him. “Ha! That’s rich coming from Mr. I-don’t-take-orders-now-where-do-I-stick-my-ax?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Gunn asked angrily. 

“Well, Gunn,” Wesley chimed in. “You’ve never been very supportive of Angel’s leadership role. I remember a certain shroud.” 

Gunn held his hands up. “Hold up. Hold on, are you telling me this is my fault?” 

“How is the man supposed to run a business if his employees won’t follow directives?” Wesley wisecracked. 

“Was one of his directives ‘hire pansy-assed British guys’?” Gunn challenged. 

Cordelia suppressed a laugh at that. 

“My ass is not pansy,” Wesley declared. 

Just then, the Host came up to the table. “Could I have someone bring you kids another round?” 

“Yes,” all three chorused. 

Then, Gunn went back to the argument. “What about her?” He jabbed his thumb in Cordelia’s direction. “Maybe if she’d had a couple more _visions_ , Angel would have been too distracted to think about this Darla chick, huh?” 

Wesley and Gunn clanked their glasses to that and drank. 

“Hey!” Cordelia said indignantly. “Earth to retards: you have an obsession you pretty much squeeze it into your schedule, no matter what!” 

“Aha!” Wesley shouted. “So you admit it’s an obsession.” 

“No! I mean, yes. But no!” Cordelia contradicted. 

“Hypocrite,” Wesley said under his breath. 

“Ass-pansy,” Cordelia shot back drunkenly. 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“You two are driving me buggy,” Gunn cut in. “All you talk about is ‘this is his fault, this is her fault.’ You two wouldn’t last ten seconds on the street . . .” 

That started a whole new argument. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Demon Bar_**

Spike and Drusilla walked out of the demon bar. Drusilla had her arm linked with Spike’s and she was licking her fingers with a confused expression on her face. 

“I didn’t like that barkeeper. I can’t get his eyes off my fingers,” she said casually. 

“That’s okay, ducks. It was our last one. I’d say we had a full night, don’t you? We paid a visit to the lawyers. Got you fed, had a bit of fun. What do you say we find Angel and see what he’s up to, luv?” Spike suggested. 

“He’s all gone. My Angel is all gone,” Drusilla said in her usual faraway voice. 

“He’s still there, Dru. I’ve felt him, even talk to him on occasion. Deep down he’s rumbling to get out and the more those lawyer’s push, the closer he gets to the surface. If either Lindsey or the girl makes it out of this alive, it’ll be a miracle,” Spike said. 

**************************

Angel walked up to an abandoned building. He slid the door to the side and found a group of demons inside. He dropped his weapons bag on the ground and twisted the ax in his hand. 

A half hour later, when Spike came across the building with Drusilla in tow, the door was shut again and he heard fighting on the other side. He opened the door and went inside to discover the group of demons had thinned down to ten, maybe fifteen with Angel swinging his battle ax in the center of the melee. 

Spike put two fingers to his mouth let out a high-pitched whistle. The shrieking sound seemed to pause the action in mid-swing and anyone left standing looked over at the newcomers. 

“So is this a private game or can anyone join in?” he asked casually. 

Angel lowered the ax and looked at Spike with his lips pursed. It was just like his boy to be glib in the face of death. Not death per se. Angel was winning before Spike’s little entrance stopped the fighting. However, he couldn’t say he was happy to see his childer together. They drew too much attention when they were together. How could they not? 

At that moment, a demon with retractable rods in his arms tried to attack Spike from the side. 

“Watch out, Spike,” Angel warned. 

Angel threw his battle axe to Spike and quickly grabbed his broadsword out of his bag to block another attack. The whole time Spike fought, he kept Drusilla behind him and backed up towards Angel until she was buffered between the two vampires. 

“Are they friends of yours?” Spike yelled over the fighting. 

“Not likely. I stumbled on them, felt like I needed a work out,” Angel shouted back as he blocked another attack with his broadsword. 

When he had an opening, he pulled back and swung the sword at the demon, cutting its head off. It went down and another demon replaced him. On the other side, Spike had sliced his way through a demon torso with the ax and kicked another demon away. 

“Any way out of this unscathed?” Spike asked. 

Just then, a demon got a lucky hit and scratched Angel’s upper arm. The dark vampire looked at it in mild shock and attacked the demon. “Nope.” 

“Then I need a better weapon than this,” Spike surmised. 

Drusilla heard him and crouched down over Angel’s weapons bag. She pulled out an Agincourt sword similar to Angel’s Crecy broadsword. Spike dropped the double-bladed battle ax in favor of the sword and immediately used it to cut his current opponent down. 

When the last demon was dead, Angel took a gas can and start pouring it all over the floor. 

“Get Dru out of here,” he ordered as he moved closer to the door. 

Spike hurried Drusilla outside and waited for Angel to come out. When he did, he was smoking a cigarette and leisurely walked towards him. A few feet away, the dark vampire pitched the cigarette back inside the building and kept walking until he got to Spike and Drusilla. Then, he turned and watched the building go up in flames. 

“So, do you feel any better?” Spike asked. 

“Pretty fire, the flames are lovely,” Drusilla said as she looked at the blaze in wonder. “They dance, and the fire licks like a cat.” 

Angel shrugged and walked away. Spike and Drusilla fell into step with him. 

“Why are you two here anyway? I thought you’d be out painting the town red or back home,” Angel said casually. 

“Dru got hungry so we went to see your favorite solicitors,” Spike answered. 

“Didn’t kill them by chance?” Angel sounded hopeful. 

“No. They’re still alive. Though, I did leave them with a warning that you were out for blood.” 

“With all this polite behavior, Spike, one would think you’ve gone soft. Leaving me gifts like that,” Angel said wryly. 

“I am not soft,” Spike growled. 

Angel smirked at his boy as they walked to the car. He tossed the weapons bag in the back while Spike and Drusilla climbed into the front seat. He got in, started the car and headed back to the hotel. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

When they got back to the hotel, Spike took Drusilla up to the room she shared with Darla and stayed with them while Angel took a shower. When the older vampire relieved him of his vigil, Spike went to shower while Angel stayed with Darla. Drusilla may have fed and felt sated, but they still didn’t trust her to be completely alone with a human who was once her grandsire. After Spike finished his shower, Angel went down to the basement to work off some pent up energy. 

He was target practicing, throwing knives at a dart board. He threw three knives that hit where he aimed them. He walked across the small distance and retrieved them to do it again when Wesley appeared at the top of the basement steps. 

When Angel didn’t acknowledge his presence, Wesley came right out and said, “I thought you might like to know that we’re keeping the agency open, with or without you.” Angel still didn’t acknowledge him. He stood still, facing the target with his back to Wesley. The former watcher continued, “You may have turned your back on your mission, but we haven’t.” When that still didn’t get a rise out of the vampire, he turned to walk back up the stairs. “Someone has to fight the good fight.” With that he left. 

Angel’s expression darkened. What the hell did Wesley know about what kind of fight he was waging? He was still human. He still felt compassion for the enemy because they were mortal. While Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were worried about the human race and whether they were getting a fair break, Angel’s family was being used against him by the people’s whose mission it was to drive him around the bend. Until he got Darla and Drusilla away from L.A., he couldn’t afford to worry about humanity. 

Angel threw the knife in anger and hit the target dead on. He blinked back frustrated blood tears and then closed his eyes. _Let the others fight the good fight. Someone has to fight the war._ With that resolution, he opened his eyes and threw the last knife hitting the bull’s eye. He turned on his heel and went upstairs to Spike.


	18. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 28: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 11)_

**_Los Angeles_**

Angel had left Spike to take care of Darla and Drusilla. Granted, Darla and Spike in the same room alone wasn’t the best decision in the world, but Merl said he had information on his latest interest tied to Wolfram  & Hart and he couldn’t leave the girls alone. He really did feel bad about leaving his boy to look after them, but it couldn’t be helped. 

He walked down a sidewalk in a residential neighborhood and, seemingly by accident, bumped into a blonde girl who was coming from the opposite direction, carrying a big box, incidentally knocking the box out of her hands, spilling clothes onto the ground. 

“Oh!” she cried, surprised. 

“Oh, jeez . . .” Angel muttered to himself as he bent down and started to gather the items she’d dropped. “I’m sorry.” 

Anne put her purse down and started to help. “No, it was me. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Angel put the clothes back in the box and glanced at her. “I’m fine.” 

“I just . . . I couldn’t see over the box,” Anne apologized. “I was rushing. I’m late for work.” 

Angel held up the garment in his hand. It had big bright spots on it. “You do clown work?” 

Anne chuckled softly. “No, these are just some old clothes that got donated.” 

“East Hills Teen Shelter,” Angel read out loud which caused Anne to stare at him. “It’s on the box.” 

Anne looked down at the box and saw that he was right. “Oh, right.” She straightened up. 

“You missed one,” Angel commented as he picked up the box.   
“Thanks,” Anne said as she picked up the stray garment. She saw her purse on the ground and went to pick that up as well. “Oh. Oops. Hold on.” She picked up her purse and then accepted the box from Angel. “Okay. I think I’m good. I’m really sorry.” 

“No problem,” Angel assured her. 

“They’re for the kids. We close in a couple of hours and there is always a feeding frenzy when a new batch comes in,” Anne explained. 

“You work with runaways?” Angel asked, seeming to be intrigued. 

Anne nodded. “Some of them, some are from around here and just don’t have anywhere to go. We, um, give ’em food, clothes, somewhere to stay if they need it.” 

“That’s good. It’s good that someone’s . . .” Angel trailed off with a slight smile. “It’s – it’s good to do.” 

“Well, I’m late,” Anne said as she indicated the way she was headed. 

“Right,” Angel agreed. 

She turned to leave with a smile. “I’ll see you around.” 

“Uh-huh,” Angel said noncommittally. 

Angel walked back to the hotel with his hands in his coat pockets and went up to his suite. He took out a wallet and dropped it on the table. It fell open to reveal a driver’s license with a picture of Anne. He looked up from the license to his wall which was littered with a collection of photographs of the girl in different places with different people. He scanned the images until his eyes fell on one of her with Lindsey McDonald. 

“She looks familiar,” Spike voice said behind him. “Is she a new obsession of yours? What’s with you and small blonde women?” 

“I also like small blonde boys,” Angel said distractedly as he studied the picture. “What do you suppose her connection to Lindsey is? She runs a teen shelter. Maybe he’s a boyfriend?” 

“I swear I’ve seen her before, but it wasn’t here,” Spike said as he looked at the picture in question. “I remember now. When I first showed up in Sunnydale with Dru, there was this group of kids that wanted to be vampires. Of course, we were just going to feed on them, but Buffy came in and saved the day like she always does, meddling little bitch. She locked us in the place.” 

“The Lonely Ones cult, headed by a kid that wanted to be the next Jim Jones,” Angel observed. 

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Spike said looking at the picture. “She hasn’t gone far if she wants to be an evil lawyer’s girlfriend now.” Then, he thought about it. “It seems redundant to call a lawyer evil, doesn’t it?” 

“It’s all the same thing,” Angel said absently. 

“I’ve seen a lot of women swoon over you, but that Lindsey bloke is starting to develop a case of blue balls,” Spike chuckled. 

“Didn’t know he had any to begin with,” Angel commented wryly. Then, he thought about it, “Maybe they’ll fall off.” He shrugged. “One could hope.” He took one last look at the picture and went to retrieve a weapon from the chest stored under the bed. 

“You two have some bad blood between you. What’s up with that anyway?” Spike asked as he watched his Sire’s movements. 

“Any bad blood, as you call it, came from him dogging me ever since I pushed his client out a window,” Angel grumbled as he came out of the bedroom holding a Lancelot Knight’s Dagger with a nine inch blade. 

Spike whistled when he saw it. “Nice weaponry. Where are you off to?” 

“Going to have a little talk with a lizard, or maybe he’s a frog?” Angel mused. 

“Merl? He’s an amphibian of some sort, I haven’t pinned him down either, kind of a salamander maybe or a water moccasin?” Spike speculated. 

“Whatever he is, he better be of some help,” Angel said and walked out the door leaving Spike to stare after him. 

“Bloody hell!” 

Angel had left him to baby sit again. He was really beginning to hate this. 

**************************

Merl was just about to leave his home when the door slammed into his face to reveal Angel standing on the other side putting his hands in his coat pockets. 

“Evening, Merl,” Angel greeted drolly. 

“What do you want, man? I ain’t inviting you in,” Merl declared. 

Angel stepped over the threshold as Merl looked at him in surprise. “Demon lairs. There’s no invitation necessary.” 

“Yeah, but it’s polite . . .” Merl started to say. 

“Are you avoiding me, Merl?” Angel cut in. When the small demon shook his head once, Angel went on. “I ask you for a favor and you’re avoiding me.” He stepped closer. “ _That’s_ impolite.” 

“Care to have me list the things you’ve done to me? Your bedside manner isn’t exactly Emily Post either,” Merl shot back. 

“Okay,” Angel said, holding up his hands. “So, we’re both rude. I can live with that. Now, do you have the information I need, or do I have to see what the inside of your head looks like?” 

“Fine!” Merl said agitated. He sat down and started to explain what he learned. “Um, I checked out the girl. She’s clean, changed her name a couple of times but no record.” 

“What’s her connection to Wolfram  & Hart?” Angel demanded. 

“She runs a shelter over on Crenshaw. A couple of months ago, they almost lost the lease on the place. Wolfram & Hart stepped in and cleared it all up, pro bono, and there you go.” 

“But, she’s been seen with Lindsey, so either they _are_ dating, in which case, she has poor taste in men, or she’s working for them,” Angel pondered out loud. 

“Well, if you know so much, what do you need me for?” Merl asked sarcastically. “Come to think of it, why _do_ you need me? What happened to that hot chick that was working for you?” 

Angel ignored the questions. “Pro bono . . . there’s got to be an angle.” 

Merl waved his hands. “There always is. But, as far as I can tell, the shelter itself is strictly _legit_.” 

“Okay,” Angel said as he turned to leave. 

“Hey! Hey, what about my hundred bucks,” Merl called after him. 

Angel turned back and seemed apologetic as he replied, “You know what? I’ll owe you.” He took in his surroundings. “Just make sure you use it for some new furniture. Really, Merl . . . beanbag chairs?” He shook his head at the notion and walked out the door. 

Angel went back to the hotel. He had a find a way to get close to Anne and that teen shelter to figure out her connection was to Lindsey and Wolfram  & Hart. He went into the lobby and searched behind the reception desk until he found Cordelia’s clothes that kept at the hotel in case they pulled all-nighters on cases. He bagged them up and walked out again. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, East Hills Teen Shelter_**

“What am I supposed to do?” one of the volunteers asked Anne. “He’s going to want to come in.” 

“Then you tell him no!” Anne stressed. “Benny knows the rules. He’s not coming in here drunk. You turn him out. Don’t even listen to him.” 

The girl walked away and Anne turned to notice Angel standing a few feet away, holding a brown paper bag. 

Anne smiled. “Hey! Guy I ran over.” 

“Hey, girl who ran over me,” Angel greeted. 

“You can call me Anne. It’s shorter,” she said as she walked over and shook his hand. 

“Angel,” he offered as he held up the bag. “Um, I brought some . . . I don’t know if they’re any good.” 

Anne took the bag. “That’s great! Uh, we can take them over here.” They went over to a table as she glanced into the bag. “Whoa. Now, let’s see. What have you got?” She pulled out a flowered blouse. “Well, that’s not what I expected.” She looked at him skeptically. “What’s the matter, it doesn’t fit you anymore?” 

Angel made a face. “It cuts me across the bust. A friend . . . left her clothes at my place. I won’t be seeing her anytime soon, so I figured . . .” 

“An ex-girlfriend?” Anne asked curiously. 

Angel nearly choked on that. _Cordelia as a girlfriend? Spike would have a fit over that . . . after he was done laughing his ass off._ “God, no!” She gave him a cynical look. “Uh, I mean just . . .” 

Anne took the hint and dropped the subject. “Well, I really appreciate – I mean, _we_ really appreciate this. Every little bit helps, you know?” 

“I just wish I could do more,” Angel said, not even believing his words. 

“Well, if you’re not in a hurry. Are you up for a tour?” she asked. 

After a tour of the facilities they ended up at a door. Anne opened it and led Angel inside. 

“And here is the vibrant nerve center of our massive corporation,” she said. 

Angel looked around with mild interest. “Wow. It’s uh . . .” 

“Small,” she finished for him. “But I’m hardly ever in here.” 

Angel’s sight zeroed in on the sleeping cot in a back corner and surmised, “You just come in for naps?” 

Anne looked at him strangely until she saw what he was looking at. “Oh, the bed . . . no, it’s just sometimes I’m here so late that it’s easier than going home.” She shrugged as if she couldn’t explain it better. “So, what do you think?” 

“Amazing,” Angel replied. “You said it runs on donations?” 

“Every last penny,” Anne stated. 

“It’s got to be tough trying to stay ahead.” 

“It is. Thankfully, we have a guardian angel,” Anne said. 

“A guardian angel?” Angel asked interested. 

“Wolfram  & Hart,” Anne replied. “Uh, it’s a law firm. They’ve been a godsend in the last couple of months. Bailed us out of an eviction, defended a couple of our kids.” 

“They sound like saints,” Angel said dryly. 

“As far as I’m concerned they are. They’re the ones that came up with the idea of the Big Hold Up,” Anne said. 

“Hold up?” 

“A charity ball, it’s a fundraiser for the Shelter. Big TV celebrities go around and pretend to rob the guests of their donations. A wild west theme,” she explained. 

“And Wolfram & Hart’s picking up the tab?” Angel asked skeptically. 

“They’re donating everything, from the music to the food. Plus, they have connections to all the TV stars,” she boasted. 

“That’s not surprising,” Angel mumbled quietly. 

Anne shrugged. “It’s good for their image, I guess. It’s a pretty dorky theme, but hey, whatever it takes, right?” 

Angel flashed a quick insincere smile. “Right.” 

**************************

Angel went back to the Hyperion and up to his room. Spike wasn’t there but his scent still lingered from having slept there. Angel figured he was probably in the girls’ room. He went over to the refrigerator in his small kitchenette and grabbed a bag of blood. He popped it in the microwave to heat it and waited for it to ding. Lilah and Lindsey must be ravenous all the time, because this ‘harassing your enemies’ plan was leaving him famished. 

When the microwave dinged, he took the bag out, ripped it open with his teeth and poured it into a glass. Then, he went to the girls’ room. Spike was sitting on the bed with Drusilla facing him, her legs crossed Indian style, holding a fan of playing cards. Darla was lying on the other side of the bed watching them. She wasn’t looking all that well lately. Her illness was getting worse. It reminded Angel that he had to get her out of L.A. soon before Lindsey, with his obsession for her – and an ambition to really hurt himself – tried to turn her again. 

Angel leaned against the doorjamb, drank his blood and watched the semblance of a card game. “What are you playing?” 

“Bridge . . . or Gin Rummy, not sure,” Spike replied. 

“She changed the rules again?” Angel chuckled. 

“Not only that, she’s bloody well winning,” Spike commented dryly. 

“Here I was going to take you with me to see a solicitor. But, if you’re losing, I can come back later,” Angel sniggered. 

“Are we seeing a demon solicitor? Do you want a divorce already?” Spike asked as he played his turn. 

“Yes, because I can’t have my mate losing at a game of cards with changeable rules,” Angel replied. 

“It’s not my fault. You made her this way,” Spike pouted. 

“I made her a card cheat? You were with her longer than I was, that’s your fault,” Angel countered. 

“I may have been with her for over a century, but you made her insane. Made it nearly impossible to teach her anything after that,” Spike said. 

“You don’t know how much that tortures me. I’ve done a lot of unconscionable in my time . . .” Angel trailed off. 

“Well, don’t start brooding over it now,” Spike cut in. He tossed his cards on the bed. “Okay, you beat me princess.” He got up and stretched his legs. “So, where are we going?” 

“To visit Lilah,” Angel said as he drank some of the blood and handed the three-quarters full glass to Drusilla to finish. “Drusilla, we’re only to be gone for a little while. Just stay up here with Darla.” 

“Okay,” she replied. 

“Do you remember how I taught you to work the microwave and where the blood is in case you get hungry?” Angel asked. She nodded. “Okay, we’ll be back as soon as possible.” He kissed her forehead and left the room with Spike in a swirl of black coat. 

**************************

**_Wolfram & Hart_**

Lilah walked towards her car in the parking garage. She unlocked the door with the remote button on her keychain and got in. She started the car and adjusted her rearview mirror, then turned around to back out of her parking space only to find Angel sitting in the back seat. She jumped and gasped in shock. At that moment, the passenger door opened and Spike got in. 

“Lilah,” Angel greeted. “I just had to drop by and congratulate you on your big promotion. Spike here told me all about it. Co-vice-president of Special Projects. Wow. That’s super,” he said casually in a voice that reflected sarcasm. “You deserve it . . . yeah, that . . . and _so_ much more.” 

“Angel . . .” Lilah pleaded. 

Angel ignored her and went on. “But, you know what the _real_ special part is? To _think_ that maybe, in my own small way, I helped make it happen for you.” He smiled at Spike in the front seat. “That makes me feel all good inside. I mean, I locked Spike and Dru in that wine cellar hoping they would kill you. Instead, they helped you by killing off your competition. Moved you to top of the corporate ladder. That means I don’t have to kill your many bosses to get to you. There’s just you . . . and Lindsey.” 

Lilah turned in her seat and fumbled with the door as she tried to open it, but Angel’s hand shot out between the seat and the door to grab her wrist to halt her actions. She tried to breathe calmly and carefully turned around again to look between Spike, who was reclined against the passenger door watching her, and Angel peeking out from behind her seat. 

“Angel . . . I can assure you, now that Lindsey and I are in a . . . position to affect policy, things will change,” she stammered. 

“Change?” Angel asked. When she nodded, Angel smirked. “Well, yeah, because, I get it now!” 

“It?” she asked confused. 

“The game,” Angel answered in a deadly calm voice. “It’s actually kind of fun when you know the rules. I mean, when you know there aren’t any.” 

Lilah looked at Spike and saw him rubbing his crotch in response to Angel’s tone. To get her attention, Angel tapped on her shoulder. “You screw with me, and you screw with me, and . . . you screw with me. _And now?_ I get to screw with you, which will be easier since I don’t have to deal with the overhead at Wolfram  & Hart, I can just come directly to you.” 

Lilah’s eyes were glued to Spike’s groin. “Uh . . .” 

“That’s going to be great!” Angel said merrily. 

“Angel, please . . .” 

Angel leaned closer and ran his fingertips under her chin and mockery of a caress as h whispered, “No. No. No. No. The begging . . . that comes later.” 

Lilah closed her eyes against the seductive voice in her ear and sight in front of her and swallowed hard. When she opened them again, Angel and Spike were gone. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel was in his bedroom looking at the wall of pictures he had of Anne and Lindsey. Then, he looked down at the driver’s license he had nicked earlier. Spike walked in as he sighed and took down the pictures. 

“Feeling guilty about stalking her already?” Spike asked as he watched his Sire. 

“I think I’ve been going about this the wrong way, but she needs to know the truth about her ‘guardian angel’, Wolfram  & Hart,” Angel said. As he removed the images, he asked, “So, what was that display in Lilah’s car?” 

“What do you mean?” Spike asked innocently. 

“I mean that lewd and provocative show you put on for her,” Angel pointed out. When Spike shrugged, he dropped the photos on the dresser and walked over to the blonde vampire. He massaged the crotch of Spike’s jeans and said, “You’re hard.” 

“Well, you had me going with the death threats in the car. I can only ignore you for so long, damn claims,” Spike grumbled. 

“It’s so easy to blame your reactions on the claims. When are you going to own up to the fact that I do this to you and that it has nothing to do with the claims, Will?” Angel asked, using his true name. 

Spike looked up at him with a smirk. “Never.” 

“Never is a long time. Do you think you can hold out that long?” Angel asked seriously with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Spike’s head fell back and Angel moved in to mouth his neck, licking the claim mark, nipping at the skin. Then, he drew back. “You’ll have to wait until I’m done with this little experiment.” With that, he squeezed the erection under his hand and walked away. 

“Wanker,” Spike cursed to himself as he turned to watch his Sire collect the wallet and photos. Angel winked at him and laughed on the way out the door. If Spike didn’t know any better, he’d have sworn Angel had really lost his soul and not merely gone dark. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, East Hills Teen Shelter_**

Angel had tried to convince Anne already of how evil Wolfram  & Hart actually were. He had come clean and given her wallet back along with the surveillance photos he had taken of her. But, during his explanation of how evil Wolfram & Hart was, Lindsey showed up with Boone, a demon he had befriended in the 1920s. They did have a fight over a girl as Boone had told Lindsey and Lilah. What else were you supposed to do when you were drunk and wanting to bed the same girl? 

Angel made Lindsey believe that he had been successful in running him off after the fight with Boone that left a few pieces in the recreational room damaged. He waited outside in the shadows. When Boone came out they had talked and came up with a plan to steal the money from Wolfram & Hart’s charity ball and give it all to Anne. It seemed flawless. All Angel had to do was get Anne to agree to get him into the event. After Lindsey left with Boone, he went back into the building. 

**************************

Anne was sorting out her desk in the office when Angel slunk in and quietly shut the door behind him. 

“I sort of thought you’d show up again,” Anne said without looking up. 

“Are you all right?” Angel asked concerned. 

“I didn’t have a big monster pounding my face into the floor, so I figure I’m better than you,” she said coldly. 

“What did Lindsey say about me?” Angel asked as he watched her. 

Anne continued to busy herself by folding clothes as she replied, “That you were a bad man.” 

“A bad man?” Angel raised a brow. That seemed to be a childish assessment and very much like Lindsey. 

“A psychotic vampire, who cut off his hand, harassed his firm and . . . is borderline schizophrenic. I was giving you the short version,” she said. 

“Do you believe that?” Angel asked tentatively. 

“Well, I’d say for sure you’re a vampire. A human being would be in the hospital from the beating you took,” Anne replied. 

“And that doesn’t frighten you.” It was more of an observation than a question. 

“A few years ago it would have been a big turn on. I thought vampires were the coolest,” Anne shrugged. 

“What happened?” Angel asked. 

Anne looked up at him then and stated, “I met one.” 

Angel thought back to what Spike said about knowing her before and looked at her skeptically. “You’re not afraid of me.” 

Anne scoffed and went back what she was doing. “Well, I’ve seen worse things since. A fourteen-year-old girl sitting in her own blood after a rough trick and dozens of people just walking by, so no, vampires, demons, even lawyers pretty much don’t impress me.” She looked up at him again and waved her hands for emphasis, saying, “Maybe you had a good reason for cutting off Lindsey’s hand. I don’t care. I care about the shelter and if an evil law firm is going to help me raise two million dollars . . .” 

“Of which you’ll probably see only five percent of,” Angel cut in. 

“Yeah?” She raised her eyebrows. “Well, I did the math. Five percent of two million is a hundred thousand dollars. That’s more money than this shelter could raise in two years,” she countered. 

“What about the other ninety-five percent, you don’t care where that’s going, who that could be hurting?” Angel challenged. 

Anne thought about it for a moment and shook her head. “I can’t.” 

“There’s blood on that money, Anne. Are you the person who can ignore that? Have you become that yet? I don’t think you have.” 

“You don’t know what it takes to run a shelter,” she tried to explain. 

“Help me. Get me into the party,” Angel insisted. He pulled out an 8mm video tape and waved it at her. “I put this on and the world sees a whole new side of Wolfram & Hart.” 

“Why should I?” Anne asked, looking at the tape in his hand. 

“Because it’s right,” he replied. “In the long run, it’s better.” 

“Most of my kids don’t have a long run,” Anne said. After a moment she added, “No. I’m saying no.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Highway Robbery Charity Ball_**

After seeing Angel in the teen shelter with Anne, Lindsey had called to make sure there was triple security and that a vampire detector was on hand. While Lilah mingled with the crowd and introduced Anne to one of her bosses at Wolfram  & Hart, Lindsey was checking with the security detail on the balcony overlooking the podium and Jumbo-Tron now showing a late Holland Manners talking about the troubled kids in L.A. Like he knew what he was talking about. 

“He stays up here. Are we forgetting anything?” Lindsey asked just to be sure. 

“No sir,” the guard confirmed. My men are stationed at every possible entry point and everyone is in constant radio contact.” At that moment, a dark robed figure behind them looked up and the disregarded the conversation as the guard was saying, “And if this vampire of yours gets within a hundred feet, Zorn will let us know.” 

“The moment he senses anything, you alert Boone,” Lindsey instructed before he walked away to see to other matters. 

He stopped next to a table where Lilah was watching the Jumbo-Tron with half an interest in the Wolfram & Hart personnel going through the bags of charity envelopes as the celebrity bandits dropped them off. 

A guard passed Lindsey saying, “No sign of your friend yet.” 

Above them on the balcony, Angel and Spike jumped the vampire detector from behind before he could sound an alert. Angel strangled him, removed the dark robe and put it on. After he had left Anne’s place, Angel had gone back to the Hyperion to enlist Spike. He hated leaving the girls alone for so long, but it couldn’t be helped. At the moment, he was fastening the robe and turned to Spike. 

“How do I look?” 

“Like one of those bloody druids from Stonehenge,” Spike answered drolly. 

“Not exactly the look I was going for,” Angel grumbled. 

“I wouldn’t put that hood on if you don’t want to mess up that poufy hair of yours. What the hell is holding that up anyway? Superglue? Cement?” Spike asked looking at his Sire’s bristly hair. 

“Can we wait until this is over to talk hair products?” Angel asked sardonically. “Then we can discuss what holds that radioactive mess to your head.” 

“Hey!” Spike patted his hair, sounding thoroughly insulted. 

Angel pushed him towards the stairs. “You’re supposed to be reconnaissance downstairs. Go. Recon.” 

Once he was sure that Spike was off doing his job, he pulled the hood back and ran his fingers through his hair to get it to stand back up nearly whimpering at the state the hood may have left it in. Then, he took the robe off and turned around to find himself face-to-face with Boone. 

“Angel,” Boone greeted pleasantly. “I was afraid you weren’t going to show. You _are_ ready to finish this?” 

Below them, Lilah had just stepped up to the podium as the PSA ended and then she started in on her speech. “Once again I’d like to thank our wonderful stars from **_Life Lessons_** for giving so generously of their time.” 

As the crowd applauded, the stars smiled and waved. 

Through clenched teeth, the cowboy said to his co-star, “I’m going to kill my agent.” 

“And to you, our benefactors,” Lilah was still praising. “Let me just say that we really _can_ change the world. With your support we can make it a safer place for all our children.” 

There was an applause which gave away to talk amongst the crowd as everyone’s attention was drawn to Angel and Boone fighting on the balcony. Screams rang out as Boone and Angel toppled over the wall and landed a few feet away from the collection table. 

“What, they’re doing stunts now?” the Cowboy asked incredulously as he looked at his watch. “It’s going to take forever!” 

Angel and Boone were still fighting in the same spot where they landed. Boone picked Angel up and tossed him over his shoulder. Angel went sliding over the table with the cash, knocking some of it on the floor. 

“I’m not buying the makeup,” Serena commented as she looked at Boone. 

At that moment, two guards grabbed Angel as he got back to his feet and brought him around in front of the table where Lindsey started to pat him down. 

“Did you really think we weren’t going to be ready for you? Where’s the tape?” Lindsey asked. He couldn’t feel it anywhere. “Where is it? Where’s the tape?” 

“If I’d known that you wanted to feel me up, Lindsey, we could have done this in your apartment. Wherever you moved to,” Angel smirked. 

Boone tapped Lindsey on the arm as he stood next to Angel. “He doesn’t have it.” He glanced over at the vampire and asked in concern, “Are you okay? I tried to cushion the fall.” 

The guards let Angel go and he shrugged his jacket on straight. “I’ll be fine.” 

“What are you talking about?” Lindsey demanded as he looked between the two demons. 

Angel ignored Lindsey and said to Boone, “Thanks for getting me in.” Then, he turned to Lindsey. “This place is like a fortress.” 

Lilah chose that moment to run up to them. “What’s going on?” 

“They’re in it together,” Lindsey sneered. 

“Me?” Angel asked innocently. “I’m just here for the show.” 

He looked up at the Jumbo-Tron and Lilah followed his line of sight. “The tape! The tape! She’s got the tape!” 

Anne was walking toward the video equipment as she pulled an 8mm video tape out of her purse. Lindsey and Lilah pushed their way through the crowd, for all to see up on another big screen thanks to a diligent cameraman capturing all the action. 

“Excuse me!” Lilah yelled as she pushed her way through the crowd. 

Anne put the tape in and pressed PLAY. The screen blinked on to the scene of a pair of black shoes walking and the sound of Wesley’s voice. 

_“How do you turn this thing on?” Wesley asked._

Lindsey and Lilah stopped dead in their tracks and watched the screen. 

Just then, the screen jerked like a pinball as _Cordelia insisted, “Just give it to me!”_

_“Ah! It’s not a toy!” Wesley whined. “It’s an expensive piece of equipment. It’s for gathering evidence.”_

Cordelia must have won the argument, because the camera now showed her beige boots. _“Let go!”_

The screen jerked as Wesley let go. “ _You’re just going to play with it, aren’t you?”_

Lindsey and Lilah looked at each other, realizing how foolish they must look. 

On the Jumbo-Tron, Cordelia was talking to a coat rack. _“I gave you two children, Bill, and you leave me for a man? No! Don’t speak! Don’t say anything! What is there to say? You said it . . .”_

“Interesting choice,” Serena said to the cowboy beside her. 

“I sort of believe the coat rack more,” he commented. 

On the screen, Cordelia slapped the coat rack, knocking it over. 

Then, the screen blinked to Spike sitting on a couch in the lobby of the Hyperion smoking a cigarette and trying to read a _Popular Mechanics_ magazine. 

_“Spikey, look at the camera!” Cordelia teased._

_“Get that bleedin’ thing out of my face, Cordy,” he grumbled._

_“That’s not very friendly. If you’re going to be part of the team, you have to learn to play with others,” she admonished._

_“I play just fine with others,” Spike said, his eyes shifting to something off screen._

The screen jerked again as Cordelia swerved to see what he was looking at and the camera fell on Angel sitting behind the reception desk talking to Gunn. It stayed for a half second and then panned back to the couch where Spike used to be, but he had moved leaving the magazine behind. 

Lindsey and Lilah exchanged another sheepish look while Anne’s eyes remained riveted to the screen. Lilah’s boss, Nathan Reed made a disgusted face. 

On the screen, the picture jerked as Cordelia looked around. _“Where’s Spike? Guys?” She sighed. “What is it with you vampires and stealthy exits?”_

The screen blinked and the picture was dark with the only sounds being Cordelia’s breathing and the shower running. The shot zoomed in on the door. 

_“Spike, hurry up!”_

Just then, the shower went off. Ten minutes later, the door opened to reveal Spike in a towel. 

_“What have I told you about sticking that thing in my face?” he asked._

_“So you really do shower?” Cordelia teased._

_“We shower, we drive, we read, and hey I can even tie my shoes!” Spike said sarcastically._

_“No need to be rude,” Cordelia huffed._

_“You better hope Percy doesn’t catch you with his camera. He bought it to collect evidence not to advance your acting career,” Spike commented._

_“What he doesn’t know . . .” Cordelia started to say._

That was when Spike came at the camera and it went to snow for a moment. 

“What’s happening?” Lilah asked anxiously. 

The screen blinked to an image of Wesley dancing and snapping his fingers. 

Angel walked over to stand beside Anne. “Looks to me like you two were acting like a couple of crazy people, and on camera, too. Ouch.” 

On screen, Wesley was looking into the camera in James-Bond stance, saying, _“Pryce. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce.”_

“Isn’t that the guy that’s dating Virginia Bryce?” Serena wondered. 

The cowboy scoffed at the scene. 

The crowd laughed as Wesley launched into a striptease dance. Nathan looked over at Lindsey and Lilah, not laughing. 

“You don’t have us on tape, do you?” Lindsey asked warily. 

Angel smirked. “I got nothing. Do you know how hard it is to secretly record someone as paranoid as you two?” 

“This whole thing was a setup,” Lindsey cursed. 

“You hired Boone,” Lilah accused. 

On screen, Wesley heard Spike coming into the office and jumped towards the camera, putting his hand over the lens as he dropped down with it. 

Angel looked from the screen back to his two enemies. “No. You did. For a whole lot of money, too.” 

Lindsey turned to look at the collection table. “The money!” 

He and Lilah ran back through the crowd, pushing people aside, racing past Nathan Reed, to find the employees knocked unconscious and the money gone. 

“Damn!” Lindsey cursed. 

“What happened?” Nathan asked walking up between them. 

“He stole the money,” Lilah answered. 

“Who?” 

“The cowboy,” Lindsey answered. 

**************************

Outside the charity ball, Angel and Spike walked out of the hotel. Spike had just handed Angel the tape that he had stolen back, plus another one. Angel was pocketing them when Anne came up behind him, put a hand on his arm to turn him around and slapped him in the face. 

“How dare you? I risked everything in there. I risked my kids. You never even planned to expose the scheme,” she accused. 

“They would have covered it up. I just wanted to shake them up a bit. It’s not much, but it’s a start,” Angel said. 

“And the money?” she demanded. 

“The money was tainted,” Angel said simply. 

“I don’t even care about . . .” she started to say. 

“Yes, you do,” Angel cut her off. “That’s the difference between us. You still care.” 

After looking at her for a moment, Angel turned and walked off with Spike. Anne continued to follow them and jerked Spike around to face her. 

“Hey! I remember you!” Anne said. 

“I know, luv,” Spike said. “I remember you too.” 

Anne pulled her hand back and slapped him in the face on the opposite cheek from when she struck Angel. “That’s for trying to bite me!” With that, she walked away. 

Spike and Angel looked at each other and rolled their eyes. “Women!” they grumbled as they went in the opposite direction. When they got home – if an immense, empty hotel could be called home – Spike disappeared again, going upstairs to check on the girls. 

Meanwhile, Angel went into his office and sorted through old paperwork. He came across his file on Anne and Lindsey and slowly went through it. He found a picture of Anne with Lindsey and looked at it for a moment before he dropped the whole folder in the trash and walked out of his office. He got to the first landing before he stopped. 

Without turning around, Angel said, “I thought you’d be half way to Brazil by now.” He turned then to see Boone standing on the landing at the front entrance. 

“No you didn’t,” Boone said simply. 

“No, I didn’t,” Angel conceded. 

The demon lifted a carpetbag in his hand and threw it down on the lobby floor causing the money and jewelry to spill out. 

“How much did it come to?” Angel asked. 

“With jewelry?” Boone lifted a brow. “North of two and a half million, I’d say.” 

“That’s a lot to lay on the line,” Angel mused. 

“Yeah,” Boone agreed. “But, I got to know . . .” 

Without another word, Boone stretched his hands down and steel coils wrapped around his knuckles. The two demons started at each other down from across the lobby of the Hyperion, both willing to finish an age-old grudge over who was the better demon. After a few moments, they both launched at each other. 

Spike heard the scuffle and hurried downstairs to see them fighting it out. Whatever was between Angel and Boone, Spike wasn’t getting in the middle of it. As it was, he heard bone crunching under the steel coils that protected Boone’s fists. Spike stayed back in the shadows and watched apprehensively as Angel gave as good as he got. 

After they called a truce and Boone left feeling justified – if not vindicated – in his ability to honorably beat a vampire in a fight, Angel got up off the floor and brushed himself off. He could feel Spike watching him, but didn’t turn to look. Instead, he picked up the money and jewels, stuffing them into the satchel and left. He’d deal with Spike’s questions after he delivered the goods to Anne, which was more than five percent. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, East Hills Teen Shelter_**

Anne was surprised when her door opened and Angel purposefully walked in carrying a heavy leather bag. Without a word, he dropped it on the desk on the pile of paperwork she was poring over. 

“That’s all of it,” Angel said seriously. “A little bit more than five percent.” 

Anne looked at him quizzically and reached in the bag. She looked down at her hand as pulled out a couple of bundles of cash. She quickly glanced up at Angel to see his badly bruised face and split lip before returning to the large bag of money. 

Angel turned to leave but stopped with his hand on the doorknob and looked at her. “If Wolfram  & Hart find out that you have that money . . .” 

“I can find a way to hide it,” she said. She fingered a stack of bills and looked perplexed as a dark liquid came off on her fingers. “What’s this?” 

Angel looked at her straight in the eyes and answered, “Blood.” 

She met his eyes for a moment and looked down almost hesitantly. “It’ll wash.” With that, she went back to removing the money and Angel left. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

When Angel returned to the hotel, he could no longer sense Spike in the lobby. He trudged wearily up the stairs, grimacing every time a broken or bruised bone and muscle was jostled in the effort. He peeked into the girls’ room and stood against the doorjamb for a moment listening to Drusilla quietly telling Spike a story of pixies and devils. She could be a fanciful girl at times and he knew Spike indulged her to see her happy. Angel quietly closed the door and went to his room. He was nursing his own wounds when Spike came in ten minutes later. 

“So, did the pixies beat the devils?” Angel asked casually, not looking up from his task. 

“Yeah,” Spike chuckled as he went over and crouched between Angel’s legs. “They were winning until a fire-breathing dragon showed up and took ’em all out in one breath.” 

“Sounds tragic,” Angel commented dryly. 

“Oh, it was a lovely, fiery death according to Dru,” Spike said as he pushed Angel’s hands aside and took over his ministrations. “You know, if you’d stop getting into fights with demons bigger than you, you wouldn’t end up like this.” 

Angel scowled at him. “He was not bigger than me, just taller!” 

“That would generally mean bigger,” Spike said. 

“He was not --” Angel started to adamantly deny. 

“He had steel cables wrapped around his fists, git,” Spike ground out as he cleaned another wound. 

“I still had the advantage,” Angel grumbled. 

“From the lobby floor?” Spike raised the scarred brow. 

“I was this close to flipping him over if he hadn’t called a truce,” Angel said defensively. 

“And you quickly agreed to it,” Spike added. “You didn’t get up until you were sure he was gone from the property.” 

“You’re not helping,” Angel pouted. 

“No, I’m not,” Spike chuckled. “It’s bloody hilarious: the big, bad Angelus bested by a bigger demon.” 

Angel snatched the damp rag back from Spike and proceeded to see to his own wounds. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Let’s see how well you do when you’re being pounded into the floor.” 

“Ah-ha! So, you admit that he was winning,” the blonde’s eyes sparkled with humor. 

“No! I said he was pounding me into the floor. He was _not_ winning!” Angel growled. 

“You _do_ know that when you’re on the receiving end of a good thrashing that means the other guy is winning, right?” Spike smirked. 

Okay, that was it! Injuries be damned, he’d had enough commentary about this little mishap. Spike had made fun of him long enough. Angel picked his errant childe up off the floor and tossed him over his shoulder onto the big bed to the sound of Spike’s protestations. Then he turned over on his side and watched as the younger vampire straightened himself on the bed and lay down. 

“What about your injuries?” Spike asked with a raised brow. “I know you have vampire healing, but those ribs must hurt.” 

“They do,” Angel agreed with a nod. 

“So, that means you can’t do much else,” Spike teased. 

Angel raised a brow at him. “Who said I was going to do much else? Maybe I just wanted to sleep this pain off and the fastest way to shut you up and get you into bed was to toss you into it?” 

“Very funny,” Spike commented dryly. 

Angel shrugged, lay back and rolled over with his back to the younger vampire. “I thought so.” He reached up and shut the light out, enveloping the room in dark gray as the pre-dawn light tried to break through the draperies. “Night, Spike.” 

Spike lay there and grumbled to himself. The bloody pouf left him hard and wanting . . . again. He looked down angrily at the hardening shaft trying to bust through his jeans and silently chastised it to go down, cursing under his breath, “Damn you, Angel.” 

His only answer was the gentle shaking of the bed as Angel chuckled on his side. Then, there was ‘oof’ as Spike jabbed him in the ribs, turned his back on his bed mate and closed his eyes, still willing his cock to go down.


	19. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 29: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 12)_

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel stepped up to the glass doors that led to the balcony of his second floor suite and looked out over the lights of the city. He knew he should be out there helping the lost souls, but how could he when Darla was dying in his own house. He never knew her as a human. She’d always been a formidable vampire. He’d never seen her so weak before. She was slowly wasting away. 

“Hey,” Spike said softly behind him. He walked up behind Angel and slid his hands into the side pockets of Angel’s jeans. “Couldn’t sleep?” 

Angel barely acknowledged him with a hum as he stared out the window. Spike knew he should be offended somehow, but he was too tired to care. It had been a stressful time since he showed up, with Lindsey trying to get Drusilla to turn Darla, learning of Darla’s impending death and Angel’s vendetta against Wolfram  & Hart. 

“I have to get Darla out of here soon. I don’t want her dying here. If Lindsey gets a whiff of her corpse, there’s no telling what he’d do. Probably get some foolish shaman to resurrect her again,” Angel said. 

“Third time’s the charm, eh pet?” Spike inquired wryly. 

“We also have to find a place for Drusilla for a few years at least. Just until Lindsey’s over his doomed obsession with my family,” Angel went on. 

“Don’t think that will happen. Lindsey’s developed a yen for you. It’s hard to break someone of that,” Spike said. 

“He’ll lose that soon enough after I rip his head off his shoulders,” Angel growled. 

“Temper, temper. Your blood pressure’s going to explode,” Spike chuckled. 

“We don’t have any blood pressure to speak of,” Angel stated. 

“Lucky us then,” Spike commented. 

Angel reached behind him and tugged Spike to his side by his waistband. “Got dressed too?” 

“Only the jeans,” Spike said. 

Angel draped an arm around the blonde’s shoulders. “I’m glad you never let Angelus break you when he tried. You’re the strongest fighter I know. You and me against the world again, baby boy.” 

“You need to sleep Angel. I know we’re demons, but I prefer you drinking to this,” Spike said as he took his Sire’s hand from his shoulder and led him back to bed. 

“I’m going to save her, Spike,” Angel declared as he followed. 

“Of course you are.” Spike pushed his Sire into bed again and climbed in beside him. 

“I’m going to save us all or die trying. I wasn’t brought back from hell to fail,” Angel said. 

“Go to sleep, Angel,” Spike demanded. 

**************************

**_A small building somewhere in Los Angeles_**

Cordelia took down a box of files from a shelf while Wesley was on sitting on the floor of their new office sorting through another stack of papers. The place was a mess as they had papers strewn everywhere. 

“When they went out of business, they just left all this behind?” Wesley asked. 

“Yep. Also, a single desk, we’ll share,” Cordelia replied. 

“And, when we go out of business, we can just leave our stuff for the next guy,” Wesley said nonchalantly. 

“Hey, hey, negative energy boy, with all of our money pooled together we can stay here a long time,” Cordelia stated matter-of-factly. 

“Hmm,” Wesley thought about it. “Twenty minutes.” 

“At least,” she said. 

“Angel Investigations without the angel,” Wesley said thoughtfully. “Do you think we can do it?” 

“Well, we better. I mean, what else can we do? And I still have the visions. That’ll keep us busy sometimes,” Cordelia said. 

“We’re going to need a lot more than that,” Wesley said. “Like a steady, outside clientele.” 

“It’ll happen,” Cordelia assured him. “This is our future, you know? And personally, I think it is pretty bright. Ow!” Just then, she stood up and knocked her head on a plant hanging from the ceiling. “Dead plant!” she cursed and then turned to Wesley. “ _Not_ symbolizing our future. Really!” 

Gunn walked in the door with a small handful of flyers. “Okay, everyone parked within ten blocks has a flyer on their windshield. We just slightly irritated almost a hundred people.” 

“Good job with the flyers. Now we can just sit back and let the calls roll in,” Cordelia said optimistically. 

Gunn picked up the phone and discovered there was no dial tone. “They better roll in through a bullhorn. We’ve got no dial tone.” 

“What?” Cordelia asked surprised. 

“Perhaps it’s the wires,” Wesley suggested. 

Wesley crawled under the desk while Cordelia checked the phone. “They said it would be on by now!” 

Gunn eyed the desk. “We’re sharing one desk?” 

“Aha!” proclaimed Wesley from under the desk. “Things are looking up. I think I found the right wire.” 

Just then, all the lights went out. 

“I’m so glad I met you guys,” Gunn said wryly. “It’s entertaining, really.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel felt lips brush against his abdomen and navel above his pelvic bone. Then, the hand wrapped around his erection began to move. The lips moved to open over the tip of his cock and took the head into a cool mouth. It seemed like forever since he last felt that. He cracked an eyelid and peeked down to see white blonde hair move up and down and his shaft disappear between Spike’s lips. 

“Turn around,” Angel’s voice was soft and smooth. 

Spike twisted around while trying to keep his hold on Angel’s cock. He was doing pretty well until he felt his Sire’s mouth engulf his dick. He pulled away and groaned at the feeling. Spike thrust into Angel’s mouth as he stroked the erection in front of him. Spike tried to rein in the oncoming orgasm. When he felt he succeeded, Spike returned to his task, leisurely sucking on the shaft. 

“God, Spike,” Angel groaned. 

Angel was about to resume teasing Spike when he heard the faint sounds of singing. He stopped with his fingers wrapped around the blonde’s erection and glanced at his closed bedroom door. 

“Did you hear that?” 

Spike raised his head and glanced at the door. “Hear what? I was listening to you moan up until two bloody seconds ago.” 

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light / what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

Angel frowned and carefully extracted himself from Spike and got out of bed. Spike reached down and stroked his cock as he watched Angel put on a pair of jeans and sweater. 

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight, / o’er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

Angel headed towards the door with an angry stride when there was a banging on the other side. He opened it to see Drusilla dressed in a sheer slip of a satin nightgown that showed off every curve and yet managed to conceal all the important parts. 

“Daddy! Daddy! There’s a green demon downstairs with big red horns!” Drusilla exclaimed with hand gestures. 

Angel closed his eyes, trying _not_ to imagine the Host seeing his baby girl in her current attire. “For the love of God, please tell me you didn’t go downstairs dressed in that.” 

“Noooo,” Drusilla slowly shook her head. “I looked over the banister.” 

Angel looked up at the ceiling gratefully. “Stay up here, Drusilla. I’ll go down and see what’s going on.” 

“Come here, princess,” Spike said as he sat back against the headboard with his arms open. 

Drusilla squealed and ran over to the bed, her nightgown swishing around her calves before she crawled up in bed with Spike. Angel watched them indulgently before he walked out and shut the door. 

He went downstairs to the lobby, stopped on the landing. When he saw the green, horned lounge singer bellowing away in the center of his hotel, he crossed his arms and waited. 

The Host turned, saw Angel and cut off his singing. “Hey, big fella. You gotta be singing in here, am I right? Come on, with these acoustics?” Then, he burst into song again. “ _And the rockets red glare_!” The Host looked at Angel. “Do you hear that resonance?” 

“What I hear, and maybe, hopefully, I’m dreaming, is the **_Star-Spangled Banner_** being belted out by a loud, green demon.” 

“We’re all brothers under the skin, mi amigo, although, the garden hue and the horns have kept me out of some key public performances. Just once, I’d love to ring in a Lakers game with our national anthem. Is that so much to ask?” Lorne complained. 

“Yes!” Angel growled. “Is there a reason that you’re here and I’m not upstairs getting my brain sucked out through my dick?” 

“Geez, you’re grouchy when you don’t get laid,” the Host cringed. “There _is_ a reason I’m here. What’s today, Thursday? Tomorrow night – the world’s going to end. I thought you might want to know.” 

“So the world’s going to end,” Angel said disinterestedly as he walked down the landing steps to the lobby. 

“Brings you right down, doesn’t it?” the Host asked. “Don’t feel the need to offer your guest a frothy cappuccino or a hot cinnamon roll.” 

Angel sat down on the round parlor couch with his arms crossed and stated flatly, “I don’t.” 

“Man, you just get darker and darker,” the Host said as he walked over to the reception desk and leaned against it. “And the weird thing is? Your aura is beige.” 

“I don’t have coffee,” Angel said agitated. 

The Host ran a finger across the top of the reception desk. “Or a duster, buster. I don’t know why you fired those three plucky kids. They were good company. Not to mention, Cordelia? Uh!” he groaned. “Hot-o-rama! In the ‘oh my sizzling loins’ sense of the word if you know what I mean, and the British boy?” 

“Spike?” Angel growled as he eyed the Host. 

“No, the other one. Keep your fangs in, I know better than to go after that scrumptiousness you have locked away in your bedroom,” the Host said. 

Angel slouched back and glared at the Host. “Are you gonna get to the world ending or are you just gonna chat until it does?” 

“All right, all right!” the Host surrendered. “Although my buoyant good will falling on your deaf ears is something we’ll need to look at in the future.” When Angel didn’t look impressed, he continued, “The world ending? Huh, it’s kind of a funny story. I’m at the club last night. It was fairly a typical Wednesday crowd. A Torto demon and his parasite were _murdering_ the Everly Brothers . . . which is nothing compared to what Elian had done to my Sea-Breeze!” 

Angel was still unimpressed. 

“Oh. The man is _such_ a moron. You have no idea how I’m suffering since Ramón left.” 

Angel rubbed his forehead to ease the oncoming headache. “Oh, I have an idea. Can you just get to the point already?” 

“ _Yes, I can_ , if you’d let me get a word in edgewise, Mr. Get-to-the-point-y-pants. So, this guy I’ve never seen before gets up to sing. Usually I love it. You know, they sing, I read their futures, their auras, I see into their souls . . .” 

“So this guy . . .” Angel prompted, getting angrier for being dragged down here for apparently nothing. 

“The thing that was remarkable about him was there was absolutely nothing remarkable about him. He was just your average Joe about to mangle a tune and bore me with some bland vision of his bland future. But when he started singing, man he knocked me out!” 

“He was good?” Angel asked. 

“No, Angel-face,” the Host laughed. “He knocked me _out_. When I came to he was gone.” 

“He didn’t wait to hear what you saw on him?” Angel asked tiredly. He wanted to be back in bed with Spike not here listened to a green demon confess his woes over an ungrateful patron of his karaoke bar. 

“Nope,” the Host replied. 

“So what knocked you out?” Angel asked. _God, this was like pulling teeth._

_And **that’s easy**!_ Angelus chuckled. 

“I looked into this guy and I saw that he has no future after ten o’clock tomorrow night . . . and neither does anybody else.” 

Angel stood up with his arms still crossed and glared at the Host. “Let’s say I believe you . . .” 

“Oh, honey, let’s say a lot more than that,” the Host cut in. “We’ve got to find this guy. This is the big blackout we’re talking about. This guy is gonna do something between now and tomorrow night. I don’t know what, but it’s going to cancel _everybody’s_ summer plans. We got to find him and stop him. 

“So, why’d you come to me?” Angel asked skeptically. _Just go away so I can have a great shag and go back to sleep. One p.m. is too early to be dealing with this. I’m a vampire, ergo I hunt at night._

“Isn’t it obvious?” the Host was agitated. “You’re a champion. A unique force for good in a troubled world . . . also, all the other champions I know are currently out of town or dead. Why? You don’t want to work with me? Is this because I sent you on a couple of missions that turned out to be a little . . .” 

“Pointless and deadly?” Angel finished for him. 

“As for example,” the Host cringed apologetically. “But I sent you on those missions in good faith. And we interrupt this broadcast to inform you: world ending! It’s kind of an emergency situation here. You might want to get on board.” 

Angel growled softly. He wanted to be upstairs, pleasantly enjoying Spike and maybe Drusilla now that she was up there. Instead, he was down here _trying not_ to throttle the green demon that was beginning to clash with his hotel décor. 

“So why did this guy leave the club before you had a chance to tell him what you saw?” Angel asked irritably. 

The Host shrugged. “People get scared. They come in for a reading and then, they don’t want to know. Especially when the psychic faints and . . . eh . . . let’s _not_ dwell.” 

“Maybe he’s just a guy who likes to sing karaoke. Maybe he doesn’t know anything about you,” Angel suggested. 

“That’d make more sense,” the Host said thoughtfully. “So, what we should do is start with the other local karaoke bars, see if we can get a lead on him. That is if you’re not busy getting lawyers killed and harboring homicidal vampires.” 

Angel’s glare became darker at the last comment and growled, “How I deal with my family is no one else’s business.” 

With that, Angel went back upstairs to his room. He opened the door, intent on collecting his duster and a weapon when he was brought up short by the sight in his bed. 

Drusilla was sitting on a very naked Spike with her nightgown bunched up around her thighs and Spike’s hands under said gown kneading her ass as they kissed. They hadn’t noticed him yet. They were always wrapped up in each other. It was intoxicating to watch and _not_ be a part of. Angel just shook his head and retrieved his coat and weapons. 

“At least someone in this relationship is getting laid,” he grumbled as he left the room. “Harboring homicidal vampires . . . I don’t know how he came up with that,” he said to himself before shutting the door. Spike and Drusilla chuckled to themselves like conspiring children when they heard Angel’s last comment. 

**************************

The Host and Angel entered a dingy bar. One of the customers was slumped over a table, asleep, wrapped around a bottle. Another patron was on stage singing **_Greensleeves_**. 

“Nice,” Angel commented. 

“Hmm, it’s not that bad. Nothing a couple bottles of Lysol can’t cure,” the Host replied. 

As they walked over to the bar, the Host watched the singer. “Interesting choice, too bad about the cuisine-Art tomorrow. You know, if we stop the world from ending tomorrow, the scar won’t even be that noticeable.” Angel looked at him. “Sorry, occupational hazard.” 

“Is he here?” Angel asked. 

“Nope.” 

The dark vampire dropped down onto a barstool and rubbed his forehead. “Seventeen karaoke bars. I need to lie down and scrub out the inside of my head. I just want to go home and . . .” He sighed. 

“Well, maybe we’re wrong and it’s a cold trail,” the Host said. 

“We? _We!?_ _You came to me with this goose chase_ ,” Angel growled softly. 

Just then, the bartender was there and Angel shut up. “We don’t get your kind much.” 

“Excuse me?” the Host asked offended. 

“Demons,” the bartender clarified. “We get a couple now and then but they’re usually vampires passing for human.” 

“Well, I never pass on anything mister. Especially when it comes with a little umbrella in the glass,” the host said. 

“You worked here long?” Angel asked. 

“Eleven years now. It used to be a regular bar, but then they put in one of those karaoke machines. Thought it would bring in the customers. Instead, it drove most of them away. We got a few steadies that make up for it,” the bartender explained. 

“Steadies?” Angel asked. 

“A lot of grad students,” the bartender shrugged. 

“Fits the descript,” the Host said. 

Angel turned his attention completely on the bartender. “We’re looking for a guy, early twenties, medium build, maybe one of your steadies, sings sad songs like ‘All By Myself’.” 

“That sounds like the kid,” the bartender confirmed. 

“Do you have a name?” Angel asked. 

“I don’t know his name, but he comes in every few weeks. Runs with the whole broken heart song book. The first time, I thought someone died. After a couple of weeks I figured he was just one of those manic depressives,” the bartender replied. 

“Hey, Goliath,” the Host chimed in. “You got a good picture of this grad student in your head?” When the bartender shrugged again, the Host went on. “Well, how about a few bars of **_For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow_** , hmm?” 

The bartender looked skeptically at Angel. 

Angel shrugged. “You know, he’s a demon. You better do what he says or he might . . . talk your ears off.” 

After the bartender sang a couple of lines, the Host cut in. “Yeah, it’s him. It’s our boy. Fabulous tone by the way, really nice vibrato. You keep plugging away on that novel, F. Scott. Art is its own reward. Now about this grad student, which University would that be?” 

**************************

**_University Library_**

Angel and the Host entered the library through a basement access door. Well, Angel stomped through the library, angry at the Host and the Host was trying to catch up. 

“Where did you learn to drive?” Angel growled as he stormed through the room. 

“Just now in your car,” the Host said. “Not bad for a beginner, huh?” 

His tone would have been endearing had it been Spike. Angel missed Spike. You could banter with Spike. Arguing with his childe was entertaining and, in the end, very gratifying for the most part. As it was, this was the Host, and currently, a pain in Angel’s ass more than Spike could have ever been. God, he was close to tearing the demon’s head clean off his neck. 

“What? You nearly got us killed . . . four times!” Angel stressed in a loud whisper. 

“Someone had to drive,” the Host said, trying to placate him. “You weren’t exactly qualified, huddled under a blanket in the back, hiding from the sun.” He turned towards a bookshelf as a student passed. 

“ _Newflash_ : I wouldn’t be here at all! Right now I should be in bed enjoying post-sex bliss. But, as it is, Drusilla is getting that honor, because I’m here trying to track down someone who may or may not be ending the world!” 

“I better stick to the shadows and think of something to say should we happen upon a comely co-ed,” the Host broke in on Angel’s rant. 

Angel growled softly. “Tell her that you’re the new school mascot. Wait here.” 

The Host pulled out a book and opened it to hide most of his face as he watched Angel walk up to the information desk. He duck his head quickly as a girl walked by, and then raised up to see the guy behind the desk handing Angel a stack of books. 

Angel returned and handed over half the stack to the Host, explaining, “Student yearbook/faculty publications going back the past five years. Let’s see if we can’t find your little madman bent on destroying the universe.” 

“I like to think of him as _our_ little madman. That’s just me, team player, you know?” the Host said. 

As he put the book back on the shelf and followed Angel, a raccoon-eyed demon stood on the other side of the stack. Angel sat down at a table with the Host sitting across from him and proceeded to look through the books. 

“Is this him?” Angel asked, pointing at a picture. 

The Host glanced up. “It is not.” 

Angel dropped the book and picked up another one just when the Host found him. 

“Oh, I got him. He’s a physicist and pretty good one according to this.” 

“I’ll find out where the lab is,” Angel said as he grabbed the book from the demon. He went back to the information desk and showed the picture to the clerk. “Hi. I’m trying to get a hold of Gene Rainey? He’s a grad student in physics.” 

The clerk looked at the picture and nodded. “Oh, yeah. He’s our own Stephen Hawking. What do you want with him?” 

Angel closed the book and shook the clerks hand as if it were a business meeting. “I’m sorry. I’m Leonard Taubman from the Taubman Foundation. We just freed up some new grant money and I was hoping to earmark it for Gene.” 

“Wish I was a genius,” the clerk grumbled. “He’s got his own lab in the physics department.” The clerk picked up a map of the University grounds and was showing Angel how to get there when he glanced up and saw a raccoon-eyed demon. “What is that?” 

Angel assumed the Host was standing behind him and didn’t turn around when he answered, “Don’t worry. It’s just the school mascot.” 

The demon decided to strike at that moment and Angel dropped onto the information desk as the Lubber demon hit him in the back with an odd looking ax and then advanced on the Host. The Host ducked and the Lubber demon’s ax hit the computer monitor instead. He was trying to yank it free when Angel went up behind him and started to fight. The Host said something to Lubber demon in his own language, then picked up a book and threw it. The Lubber demon moved out of the way and the book hit Angel instead, knocking him back onto a set of stairs. 

“Sorry,” the Host apologized and continued to watch the fight at a safe distance. 

Angel ducked another hit with the ax and then kicked the Lubber demon over the railing of the stairs. The demon picked up a chair, said something to Angel in his native tongue and threw the chair at him. Angel batted the chair aside and watched the demon run away. 

Angel turned to the Host and asked, “What did you say to it?” 

“I said ‘we come in peace’. I don’t think he believed me,” the Host replied. 

“Well, what did he say to me?” Angel asked irritated. 

“He said ‘you shall not stop the golden child, the one for whom we have waited’. Lubber demons, they have a way with words,” the Host translated. 

“What the hell is a Lubber demon?” 

“Fanatical sect, waiting for a messiah who will usher in the end of all human life. A lot of your demons don’t yak about it in mixed company, but it’s a pretty popular theology in the underworld,” the Host explained. 

“So this mad scientist has these demons worshiping and protecting him while he blows up the planet . . . or what?” Angel was confused, which is what happens when you’ve had little sleep. “What’s he going to do?” 

“Let’s get to his lab pronto and find out. It’s pretty clear we’re dealing with a criminal mastermind,” the Host said. 

Upon finding Gene’s lab, they discovered that the physicist had taken his equipment elsewhere and also what his experiment would ultimately do. They were now driving around L.A. trying to find his apartment. 

“So there is another gear after that number two thingy?” the Host asked and received a glare from Angel for his trouble. “Oh, relax. I’ll pay for a tune-up. Unless the world ends, then I’m off the hook.” 

“Well, if it saves _you_ some money, then I guess it’s a good thing,” Angel said sarcastically. 

“Oh, this whole sour pussy mode of yours, it’s starting to grate. I don’t know how that blonde bombshell of yours can put up with you for so long,” the Host said. “You know what your problem is? Are you listening?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Angel asked glibly as he drove. 

“Your heart isn’t in it anymore.” 

“I don’t have a pulse so technically I don’t have a heart.” 

“Technically, someone puts a stake through it, you don’t have anything anymore. So, Bubba, your heart counts,” the Host told him. 

“I have no idea what you’re babbling about,” Angel said. 

“Yes, you do. If the world were to end tonight, would it really, in your heart of hearts, be such a terrible thing?” When Angel didn’t answer, the Host took it as an affirmative. “Now, now, is that a fun place to be?” 

“I think you should shut up now,” Angel said gruffly. 

“I’m the host. Have you met me? I never shut up. You pushed your friends away. The only one you have now is your childe. You went from helping the helpless to hunting down the guilty. Blood vengeance is a luxury of the lesser beings. You’re a champion, Angel. I mean, you were at least.” 

“What do you want me to tell you?” Angel asked. 

“Everything,” the Host said. “What’s in your heart, why you stopped caring? You know the whole ball of wax so I can help you get back on your path. No need to rush, we got time. You know – _not_ a lot.” 

The Host was humming to himself while Angel glanced over at him from time to time. Finally, Angel broke down and started to talk. 

“Do you want to know what my problem is? I’m screwed. That’s my problem. I can’t win. I’m trying to atone for a hundred years of unthinkable evil. Newsflash! I never can! It’s never going to be enough. Spike understands that. He’s helping me to understand it, fine. But now, I got Wolfram  & Hart dogging me, it’s too much! Two-hundred highly intelligent law-school graduates are working full-time driving me crazy. Why the hell is everyone so surprised it’s working? But no, it’s ‘Angel, why are you so cranky?’ ‘Angel, you should lighten up.’ ‘You should smile.’ ‘You should wear a nice plaid.’ 

“Oh. Not this season, honey,” the Host chimed in. 

“Then there’s the redemption. Darla has a shot at redemption. She wants to die finally. She’s come to terms with that. But, that little punk Lindsey just keeps after her. He believes that he’s in love with her. Well, fuck him. He’s not getting anywhere near her or Drusilla again. I’ll hide Drusilla on the other side of the world and see that Darla gets her wish. And when that is fulfilled, I’m going to burn that fucking law firm to ground. After that, maybe I can get a measure of peace with Spike. Cordy, Gunn and Wes – they couldn’t handle that. That’s good. It means that they’re still human. It means they’re better off fired.” 

“You kind of left them in the cold,” the Host said. 

“It’s a lot colder in here,” Angel growled. 

“It can’t be too cold in there. That morsel of salty goodness is still with you,” the Host said. 

“Can you stay out of my relationship with Spike,” Angel said flatly. 

The Host sighed. “It’s not always going to be this way. The song changes – unless, of course we don’t get there in time, in which case you’ll be frozen in this _crappy_ mood forever. I shudder to think.” 

Angel looked over at the Host and assured him, “We’ll get there.” 

“Look out!” the Host yelled staring out the windshield. 

Angel looked straight ahead and saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. The car hit it and sent the object flying over the car as Angel slammed on his brakes, abruptly stopping the car. He and the Host got out and checked on who they just hit, but when they turned the body over they discovered it had been a Lubber demon. 

Angel and the Host stood up and saw more Lubber demons advancing on them from all sides, carrying the oddly shaped axes. He started to fight the Lubber demons fast and dirty, while the Host stood on the sidelines watching the action. Two of the Lubber demons decided to attack the Host. The Host let out a high note, causing them to drop their weapons and cover their ears in pain as glass shattered out of car windows. The Host used the advantage to kick one between the legs and punch the other across the chin, dropping them both before watching Angel again. 

Angel knocked his opponent down when he heard the Host call out, “Hurry!” He ran over to the car, jumped into the driver’s seat without opening the door while the Host climbed in the passenger side and sped away. 

A while later, Angel finally stopped in front of Gene Rainey’s building. He and the Host got out and looked around. 

“Okay, if I had a machine to stop time, where would I put it?” Angel wondered aloud. 

“Probably where the demons can guard it,” the Host said pointing at a Lubber demon coming at them. 

While Angel fought his way into the basement one or two demons at a time, Gene was in bed with his girlfriend. When she was distracted by what he was doing to her, he reached over and turned on the device he had set up in his bedroom that he had passed off as clutter. 

In the basement, Angel was fighting two Lubber demons. He knocked one of them down, then grabbed its neck and smashed its head into the open door of the dryer and knocked it out. The second Lubber demon hit Angel from behind. A second punch was hard enough to send Angel flying to top of the basement stairs. 

The Lubber demon charged up the stairs after him. Angel rolled onto his back and used his feet to catapult the demon into the opposite wall. Then, he jumped off the stairs to the basement floor. Before he could get to the power source, the Lubber demon launched himself into the air to stop Angel, but the time bubble was already spreading down to the basement and froze the demon in mid-air. 

Angel ducked low and scrambled over to the machine, pulling on a fistful of wires. Immediately, the bubble started to recede. The freed demon landed on the ground instead of on his target. Angel grabbed the ax and buried the blade in the demon’s back. He stood there, breathing heavy from injuries he received in the fight and then climbed the basement stairs as if they were Mount Everest. 

**************************

**_Gene Rainey’s Apartment_**

The Host, a fully-dressed Gene and Angel were sitting around the kitchen table. Angel had told the human what almost happened because of his little experiment. Gene came to the conclusion that he had used the wrong perimeters and the experiment was a bust. 

“I can’t believe this,” Gene repeated for the fifth time. “Listen, I am _really, really_ sorry. I had no idea I was putting the whole world in jeopardy or – or that there were all these demons, although the idea of aliens among us is consistent with Murdoch’s multi-verse. I just – I just didn’t want her to leave.” 

The Host looked pointedly at Angel and motions for him to talk to Gene. 

Angel glanced back and forth, sighing resignedly. “Well, you know love . . .it’s a fire.” 

“You’ve been there,” Gene said insightfully. 

“It burns you alive,” Angel went on. Gene frowned at him, but he continued. “Down to the bone, and then it turns the bone to ash . . .” 

The Host rolled his eyes at the hopeless vampire. “I think what my chipper friend is trying to say here, Gene, is that the wheel keeps turning. You can’t stop it. Sometimes things get worse, sometimes they get better.” 

“I want the wheel to stop,” Gene said petulantly. “Which probably explains the whole time-in-a-box disaster? I can’t emphasize enough how sorry I am about that.” 

“It just doesn’t work, Gene. It’s like a song. Now, I can hold a note for a long time,” the Host said and then laughed to himself. “Actually, I can hold a note forever.” That got an eye-roll from Angel. “But, eventually that’s just noise. It’s the change we’re listening for, the note coming after and the one after that. That’s what makes it music.” 

“I guess,” Gene hesitantly agreed. “You guys like beer?” 

“A beer sounds great,” Angel groaned. 

Gene got up and left the room. 

“You’re connecting with a human,” the Host praised Angel. “That’s a start, although I’d go easy on the bone and ash metaphors for a while.” 

“Well, the guy is a disaster at love, and nearly destroyed the world. I can relate,” Angel said and then, finally admitted, “I guess I did kind of leave them in the cold.” 

“What, your buddies? By firing them?” the Host asked. 

“Yeah, I guess I made it hard for them. But, nothing I can do about it right now. I just want to go home,” Angel said tiredly. 

Gene came back with the beer and handed one to Angel. 

Angel took it. “We’re going to go, it’s getting late.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel trudged slowly into the hotel and upstairs. The incline of the stairs seemed higher than he remembered. He felt winded by the time he got to the landing. Damn demon fighting was more of a constant ache than a workout. He checked on Darla to find her sleeping comfortably, but no Drusilla. She must still be with Spike. 

Angel went to his room and found Spike in the sitting room with Drusilla watching the TV Spike insisted on having. He ignored them until he had a shower. Then, he put on sweats and went to bed again. When he passed his childer and Spike said something Angel didn’t even try to decipher in his tired state, he just grumbled and crawled into bed. 

Soon, the TV shut off and Drusilla left to go back to the room she shared with Darla. Spike slid into bed next to Angel and felt his Sire wrap around his body. 

“Missed you, baby boy,” Angel mumbled against Spike’s neck. 

“What did the lounge lizard want?” Spike asked. 

“Some guy tried to keep a girlfriend from leaving him by stopping time and it went wrong,” Angel replied. 

“Drusilla and I didn’t really do anything,” Spike assured him. 

“That’s a shame. I thought for sure one of us was going to get sex,” Angel said. 

“We just teased each other, nothing too much.” 

“Spike, it wouldn’t bother me if you did anything with her. She’s Dru. Just because we’re mated doesn’t mean I’ll just forget we have a history with her,” Angel said. 

“Is that how you want me to react if I ever catch you in a lip-lock with Buffy or Darla?” Spike asked, testing the waters. 

Angel sighed. “No. Drusilla’s different.” 

Spike accepted the answer. He knew Drusilla was different from any woman they both knew, insane or not. He felt Angel’s hand lazily caressing him. 

“Don’t worry about it, Spike,” Angel whispered, brushing his lips against his neck. “She’s your sister.” 

“We’ve been at this for a year, you realize that?” Spike asked. 

“I had a vague idea that it has been a while. Was trying to celebrate with you earlier, but we got interrupted by the world ending . . . again,” Angel chuckled. 

“Bloody apocalypse can’t wait for a more appropriate time? You left me hard. Drusilla had to take care of it for me,” Spike said. 

“I thought you said you didn’t do anything with her,” Angel said skeptically as he sat up to get a better view of Spike. 

“Did I? Well, there was no intercourse,” Spike smirked. 

“That’s it, no sex for a week for you,” Angel teased and turned away from Spike. 

“Yeah, but then you’d return to being a eunuch again,” Spike pointed out. 

“Not if I can talk Dru into fucking me too,” Angel countered. “And, I’m not a eunuch!” 

“Well, no,” Spike drawled. “Not now. You’re getting laid on a regular basis.” 

Angel turned back over and looked at his childe accusingly. “A regular basis? I haven’t had sex in weeks! Every time we try, we get interrupted.” 

Spike grinned wolfishly. “Well, there’s nothing to interrupt us now.” 

Angel tilted his head and looked at his companion, considering the idea and then pounced on him, knocking the blonde over on the bed. He buried his face against Spike’s neck and growled teasingly as Spike reached for the liquid hand cleanser on the nightstand. Angel skimmed his human teeth over his childe’s skin, down the chest to the stomach and nipped at the indent scars left there from the last time he sank his fangs into Spike’s stomach. 

Angel moved lower and sucked Spike’s erection down. The action took the blonde vampire by surprise, causing him to drop the bottle on the mattress and lace his fingers in the dark, spiky hair. Angel blindly reached for the bottle and flipped it open. He squirted the liquid on his fingers and tossed the bottle aside. Then, he worked a couple of fingers inside Spike’s body and sat up, grabbing the base of the younger vampire’s erection with the free hand. Angel watched his boy’s face contort in pleasure as he fisted the younger vampire’s dick and thrust his fingers inside him, teasing the bundle of nerves. 

“Angel, now,” Spike groaned as he rocked his hips with his Sire’s ministrations. 

Angel slipped his fingers out of his childe’s body and held him open with that hand on Spike’s thigh as he licked up his childe’s stomach to bite on a nipple, causing Spike to arch off the bed. Angel used his free hand to guide his erection inside his boy and stroked Spike’s dick as he entered him. 

“God, Angel,” Spike purred as he moved with his Sire. 

Spike grabbed the back of Angel’s head and pulled him up to thrust his tongue deep into his mouth. He dragged the flat of his tongue along Angel’s teeth roughly, cutting it open, then groaned as he felt Angel suck on the copper fluid. He mumbled into the kiss when Angel started to thrust his hips against him harshly. 

Angel pried his mouth away from Spike and sat up. He lifted the younger vampire’s legs up to his chest and glanced from the reactions flittering across the sculpted face to watch his dick disappear inside the willing body repeatedly. 

“Fuck me, Angel,” Spike urged as he looked up at his Sire’s face which had a determined expression. 

Angel released his hold on Spike’s legs, letting them fall and wrap around his waist. He slid a hand around the blonde vampire’s neck and turned his head to the side before mouthing his throat. Spike moaned and opened his mouth for Angel’s fingers as they moved up to tease his lips. 

“Talk to me,” Spike encouraged as he moved against his Sire. 

“What do you want to know, baby boy? Want to know how your ass feels when it squeezes around my cock? Want to know how it forces me to thrust into you harder because the muscles are so tight I have to push my way through? Or what it’s like to be buried completely inside you and how intoxicating your blood is when you cum?” Angel thrust faster every time Spike groaned and whined at his words. 

“Then, when I have you so far gone that you can’t think straight, the chants go from ‘God, Angel’ to ‘please, daddy’.” Spike whined around his fingers and clenched the inner muscles around his Sire’s dick as it plunged deeper inside him. “You’re so responsive, William. I’ve never come across anyone who reacts like you do.” 

“Angel,” Spike groaned. He reached down between them to stroke himself as listened to his Sire’s words and felt the cool breath fan his ear and cheek. When he was close, Angel reached down and clamped down on the base, cutting his orgasm off. 

“Controlling bastard,” Spike cursed as he glared up at his Sire with heated eyes. 

“Not so soon,” Angel purred in his ear. He angled his hips and started to slam into his childe. “It’s been a long time since I enjoyed a long, drawn out orgasm.” 

“Angel, this is killing me,” Spike groaned. 

Angel swooped down and kissed the blonde hard as a way to silence him. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, hearing Spike grunt or growl with each one. Angel stopped before Spike could come, causing the younger vampire to growl in frustration. 

Angel's cock slipped out when he rolled over on his back taking Spike with him. He grabbed their cocks and fisted them together while he peppered biting kisses all over his boy’s neck. He blindly reached for the bottle of makeshift lubricant and squeezed the liquid against Spike’s anal opening. The feel of cool liquid startled the blonde vampire. Then, he thrust up inside his childe again. 

“Fuck, Angel,” Spike hissed at the invasion. 

“Ride me.” Angel’s voice was rough and husky with the demand. 

He gripped Spike’s erection in his hand again and let the other vampire’s movements control the speed of the strokes and penetration. When Spike sat up, Angel reached his free hand under him and massaged the tight sacs. He thrust up to meet his childe’s downward strokes. 

Angel tried to suppress the urge to roll Spike over and pound into him again. His hands flexed around his childe’s shaft and balls with the effort to control his desires. Spike saw the need to dominate in Angel’s eyes. He grabbed his Sire’s hands and held them down against the pillow. Spike used the leverage of his hold on Angel’s wrists to bounce with the thrusts. When Angel stretched his neck, Spike leaned down to run his tongue along his throat. 

It finally got to be too much for Angel. He grabbed Spike by the waist and turned them over again. He sat up with his childe bent back, shoulders on the bed while Angel held his hips and thrust deep. Sometimes the strokes were slow and measured, other times they were hard and fast. It was driving Spike insane that Angel propelled him to the point of orgasm, but never let him release. 

Spike arched into an almost painful position as Angel pounded into him. He was trying to get the most out of the sensation and as well as to escape the pleasure-pain. Then, Angel hit his prostate just right and sent him over the edge. Spike came, releasing cool semen over his torso. The muscle contractions helped bring Angel over with him. The dark vampire growled through his orgasm. 

Angel carefully extracted himself from Spike and leaned down to lick up the cool spending that covered his boy’s torso. When he was sure he got every drop, Angel lay down and curled around Spike protectively, an old habit that was never truly forgotten after so many years apart.


	20. Chapter 30-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 30-A: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 13)_

**_Los Angeles, St. Matthews Hospital_**

Angel and Spike strolled into the hospital. They had spent most of the night dealing with zombie cops. The captain of one of the rougher precincts came up with an idea that the best way to defeat crime in his district was to raise other dead cops and put them back on the street. 

The case had put him in a somewhat working relationship with Kate Lockley again. She still hadn’t stopped blaming him for her father’s murder. She also hadn’t dropped the case of the dozen or so dead lawyers in Holland Manners wine cellar. It was _real_ interesting – to say the least – when Kate was face-to-face with Spike for the first time. 

His ‘hello, luv’ was met with complete disdain and Angel didn’t know if she despised the entire male race or if she could sense that Spike was a vampire just by looking at him and hated him on sight. However, it was comical to see that his boy couldn’t charm just anyone with his wicked good looks. After Angel reported back to Kate that they had destroyed the zombie cops, she received word that Wesley was in the hospital with a gunshot wound. 

Spike told him he would never forgive himself or find his redemption if he ignored Wesley being in the hospital. It was times like this that he wished Spike didn’t know him so well as to use his own purposes against him. Either way, they were here in the hospital. 

When they got to the appropriate floor, Angel hung back from going into Wesley’s room. Through the open blinds, he watched Gunn visiting with the former watcher. They conversed about little things. But, it was enough to let Angel know he was fine. Angel and Spike turned to leave only to find Cordelia standing right behind them. 

“What are you doing here?” Cordelia demanded. 

“I heard about Wesley,” Angel replied. 

“Well, that’s great,” she scoffed. “Too bad it takes a gunshot wound to make you give a crap.” Angel winced a little under her anger. “Wesley doesn’t need you right now. _We_ don’t need you. You walked away. Do us a favor and just stay away.” 

Angel hung his head and walked away. Spike watched him leave with a small twinge of sadness. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Cordelia. 

“Why do you stay with him, Spike? Angel is a bastard, the way he treated us. He fired us,” Cordelia was saying. 

“He’s my Sire,” Spike replied as if that answered everything. “It’s not as black and white as you’d like to think. You should know that coming from Sunnydale. But then, you’re still human. You might still be pissed that the IRS took your daddy’s T-Bird away, but there’s a whole sea of gray in Angel’s world. And, as much as you want him to, Angel can never forget what he is. It’s more complex than just what your pretty eyes see, princess. You lot only see the vampire with the soul that turned his back on his redemption. He also has a demon inside him that, on occasion, tends to win the fight for dominance. Somewhere in between is the Sire that made me. So yeah, I’m still with him. I’m mated to him for fuck’s sake. What do you expect?” Spike leaned closer and looked at her straight in the eyes. “He cares enough about you bloody humans to push you away when it got to be too dangerous. You’re a human girl. He’s spent a century killing and another century feeling guilty about it. Try dealing with what he has to before you make a snap judgment on how he’s handling things.” 

With that, Spike brushed past her and left the hospital to find Angel sitting on the hood of his car. Spike sat on the hood beside him, pulled out a cigarette and lit up. 

“What took you so long?” Angel asked. 

Spike took a drag and breathed out as he replied, “Cordelia.” 

“What did you say to her?” 

Angel didn’t want them arguing over him. He knew that in Cordelia’s eyes, he fucked up and she’d want him to grovel and beg forgiveness to get his team back. He’d been around for nearly two centuries and human for twenty-six years. All this time and women still haven’t changed. 

“Nothing, I just gave her some things to think about,” Spike replied. 

Then, out of nowhere, Angel suggested, “Want to go do some more damage?” 

Spike smirked and hopped off the engine hood. “Lead the way.” 

**************************

Angel and Spike walked along a deserted corridor littered with trash. They heard strange, low screams as they got closer to the end of the hall. They entered a dark room and Angel pulled a chain on the ceiling light to reveal a room full of goats. 

“Well, you did say you missed breakfast,” Spike quipped. 

“Very funny, Spike,” Angel commented dryly as he worked his way through the herd to a door on the other side of the room. He opened the door and saw two men preparing to sacrifice the goats. 

“What’s next?” the first man asked. 

The second man looked down at the open booklet in his hand and read, “Make sure all troths are securely fastened and sacrifices tilted as shown in diagram F-12 to ensure full drainage into sacred offering bowl.” 

“Yes, yes, and . . .?” the first man prodded. 

The second man continued to read, “Using a clean, diagonal motion slit throat of sacrifice with the pre-blessed ceremonial dagger provided.” The man looked up at his accomplice. “I didn’t see that in the box.” 

“Look under the packing,” the first man said, agitated. “Hurry up!” 

“It’s not in here,” the second man panicked as he dug through the box and then went through a second box. 

“Just-just gimme this,” the first man said, snatching the booklet. 

Angel twirled the missing dagger as he appeared out of the shadows. “You know . . .” His voice startled the two men and the whirled to face him. “I’ve, well, I really couldn’t help but notice the goats.” Angel chuckled. “Yeah, a lot of goats.” He drawled as he sauntered closer. “Goats . . . many. Those are goats, guys!” 

Just then, the second man noticed what Angel had in his hand. “Hey! That’s our pre-blessed . . .” He watched in something akin to shock as Angel slammed the dagger into the wall and bent it in a curve. “Ceremonial dagger?” 

Angel shrugged. “So sue me. Or better yet, have your bosses do it.” He looked around the room. “This building is owned by Wolfram & Hart, right?” 

“What do you want?” the first man asked, trying to sound tough. 

“I want to know what they’re having you worship,” Angel demanded. 

“That’s none of your business. Who are you anyway?” 

Angel smirked. “Me?” He shifted to his demon and rushed at them. The moonlight shining through windows created a strobe off of him. Then, he was suddenly in front of the two men, pinning them to the wall by their throats. “Well, I’m just the type of guy who hates to see good blood go to waste.” 

“Look, man, we just get paid to do the slaughtering and say the prayer,” the first man stuttered. 

“What are you praying to?” Angel demanded. 

“We don’t know!” the second man insisted. 

“How can you not know?” Spike asked. 

“The ritual! It’s, it’s all in Latin. They said . . . we should just sort of, you know, sound it out!” the first man choked. 

“Who are ‘they’, mate?” Spike asked. 

“Like you said, Wolfram & Hart!” the first man answered. 

“All we know is that the sacrifice’s got to be done by midnight or something out there will get real pissed off!” the second man stammered. 

Angel looked from one stumbling fool to the other and said, “Good. Spike, destroy it.” 

Spike shifted to his demon, threw his head back and laughed gleefully around a mouthful of fangs before demolishing the altar and everything else in the room with Angel’s help. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_**

The office corridors were bustling with people racing against the clock to save themselves from the impending seventy-five year review. Lilah stepped out of an elevator and immediately spotted Lindsey walking away from the reception desk and down the hall. She rushed to catch up with him. 

“Lindsey, I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” she said as she fell into step with him. “Where are you going?” 

“Lunch,” he said simply. 

“Lunch?” She was surprised by his lack of concern for what was going on around them. “You really think now’s the time for lunch?” 

“You mean lunch time?” he said flippantly. 

“The review is in two days!” she said. 

“I’m aware of that.” 

“So is everyone else. Look at them,” she said as a paralegal scurried past them. “It’s like they’ve had the fear of . . . well, ‘God’ would probably be the wrong word.” 

“They’re just running scared,” Lindsey said as a lawyer hurried past him. 

“They should be,” she concurred as she handed over a manila envelope. “I dug up everything I could find on the last seventy-five year review. It’s all in there. Makes the Christmas purge of ’68 look like fun old times. Nearly half of mid-management was sacked. And Lindsey, they use actual sacks.” 

“I’ll read it, Lilah,” Lindsey sighed. 

“You better,” she threatened, “Because it’s not just your ass on the line. It’s mine, too. We’re supposed to be running this division together, remember?” 

“Right,” he agreed distractedly. 

“I’ve included some suggestions on how we could plump up our portfolio before Friday,” she added. 

“Look, either way we pass the review, or we won’t,” Lindsey cut in. “Do you really think that a few last minute dark rites and rituals are going to make a difference now?” 

“Everybody else seems to think so,” Lilah said as she looked at the other employees running around the building like chickens with their heads cut off. “I heard Henderson actually pulled her firstborn out of company daycare to offer it up to . . . brown noser. My mother was right. I should have had children.” 

“We’ll stand on our records. It’s the only thing we’ve got,” Lindsey said. 

“Then, we’re dead!” Lilah shrieked. She caught herself and lowered her voice. “Do I have to remind you of our collective screw-ups?! Two of which are still out there somewhere. You haven’t heard anything, have you? You would tell me if they contacted you.” 

“He has them under lock and key somewhere and probably waiting for the right moment to use them against us,” Lindsey said through teeth clenched in frustration at the topic. 

“You don’t think he’d pick now to do that, would he?” Lilah asked her voice filled with worry. “We don’t have a second shot at this, Lindsey. Nothing can happen between now and Friday to screw this up.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel and Spike had split up again when Angel realized that destroying every altar in LA was more than they could handle. They needed help. Spike came back to the hotel when Angel said he was going to see Kate. Since the police woman wasn’t responsive to his teasing, Spike didn’t have much use for her. 

Spike went upstairs and fixed himself a glass of blood. Then, he went to the room Darla and Drusilla shared. Darla was sitting up in bed with Drusilla behind her brushing her hair and humming to herself. 

“Darla, shouldn’t you be lying down?” Spike asked as he took a drink. 

“Just because I’m sick, doesn’t mean I’m allowed to slack off on grooming,” Darla said. 

“Vain ’til the end, eh?” Spike commented with a raised brow. 

“Live fast, die young and leave a _very_ good looking corpse, Spike,” Darla said casually. 

“Well, no one could ever accuse you of dying old and feeble then,” Spike observed. “For nearly four hundred years old, you look . . . thirty-one.” 

“I was twenty when I was turned,” Darla corrected. 

“Pardon me for guessing, your highness,” Spike did a mock bow that made Drusilla giggle. 

“No need to be rude, Spike,” Darla said condescendingly. 

“Always the ice queen,” Spike growled. 

He lay down along the other side of the bed with the TV remote and flipped through the channels. Drusilla finished brushing Darla’s hair and set the brush on the nightstand. Then she lay down beside Spike facing the right way. Darla lay back down and closed her eyes to the drone of the television. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Caritas_**

Angel walked purposefully into Caritas and spotted the Host talking to the bartender. He stalked over to the bar. 

“Substitute it with something. I don’t care. Be creative. I know you can,” the Host was saying. When Angel sidled up to him, the Host ranted, “Can you believe this? Not even ten o’clock and we’ve already run out of yak’s bile.” 

“We need to talk,” Angel stated. 

“And you should have booked in advance. I don’t think we can get you on stage tonight,” the Host said casually. 

“I’m not here to sing,” Angel said. 

“Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?” the Host said sardonically. 

“Something’s coming,” Angel said, ignoring the jibe. 

“Really?” the Host was still being sarcastic. “I thought it was just the complimentary nachos bringing in the morally ambiguous crowd.” 

The Host nodded towards the stage and Angel turned to see that the place was packed with humans in business suits. 

“Lawyers,” Angel spat the word out as if it were a curse. 

The Host held up his hand. “Easy, big fella. I know what you’re thinking and throwing yourself across six tables and twisting their necks off part? Not a good idea.” 

Angel glared at the Host. “You’ve read them. You’ve seen it. You know what’s coming.” 

“Now, Angel cakes, you wouldn’t appreciate it if I were to blab your personal stuff to every Tom, Dick and vampire that walked in the door? Would you?” the Host said haughtily. 

“Is it that bad?” Angel asked. 

“Oi! But I really can’t divulge to you what I read in another being,” the Host said casually. “However, I can tell you what I overheard in the men’s restroom. It’s coming Friday and it’s got all their legal briefs in a twist about it.” 

“Well? What is it?” Angel asked. 

The Host moved closer as if he had a big secret. “Well, every seventy-five years your friends over at Wolfram  & Hart have this review. I think the general angst isn’t so much about the review, but more about the reviewer. Let’s just say, it ain’t Rex Reed.” 

“Okay, so what is it?” Angel asked impatiently. 

“It’s evil. It’s dark. It’s merciless,” the Host said. Then, he thought about it. “Actually, now that I say it out loud it sounds an awful lot like Rex, doesn’t it?” 

Angel rolled his eyes. _Demon humor at a time like this._ “Maybe you could just tell me in one word what it is?” 

The Host shook his head. “Not likely. But, I _can_ tell you in two: _Senior Partner_.” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

After visiting Lorne, from whom he had to practically drill information from with a jackhammer, Angel learned that the Big Bad thing that had all the people associated with Wolfram  & Hart running scared was something to do with the Home Office, whatever that was. 

Currently, he was tearing his office apart looking for a certain book. He scratched his head trying to remember where he’d seen it last. He walked over to the nearly empty book case in the lobby and checked the few still left there. When they weren’t what he was looking for, he dropped them on the ground. 

Angel was looking around the lobby, wondering where he had put the book in question and didn’t see Spike on the bottom landing of the stairs. He heaved a sigh of frustration. 

“Have you seen a book on dimensional portals?” he asked out loud. He felt Spike even if he wasn’t looking at him. 

“Last time I saw any books, Wesley was carting them away,” Spike replied. “You’re not planning on doing something dangerous are you? ’Cause if so, I want in, Darla’s driving me around the soddin’ bend.” 

“Damn it, I had an entire library of books and Wesley took every single one of them?” Angel glowered at the book case. 

“If he took everything then what’s that?” Spike asked, indicating the books on the floor. 

“Bennett’s **_The Book of Virtues_** , LeHaye’s **_Revelations Unveiled_** , **_Literature and the Western World_** and **_How to Make Friends and Influence People_** ,” Angel said. 

“Always helpful in an apocalypse,” Spike chuckled. 

When Angel walked towards the doors again, Spike asked, “Where are you going now?” 

“They took my books so I can’t research what I need here. I have to go get them,” Angel said angrily. 

Spike got to his feet and went over to Angel. He looked up at his Sire’s tense face. There was a tick working in his jaw. 

“Go easy on ’em, yeah? They’re just kids,” Spike said. 

Angel gave a curt nod and walked out the door. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles_**

Angel yanked the door open and walked into the new Angel Investigations office, not bothering to close it behind him. The sudden entrance startled its occupants. 

“Good Lord,” Wesley said apprehensively. 

“Angel,” Cordelia breathed. 

“May we,” Wesley swallowed the lump in his throat. “Help you?” 

Angel was on a single-minded mission to get his books back. He ignored them as he made a beeline for the bookshelf behind the single desk and started to search through the books there. 

“Excuse me, that . . . that area is for employees only!” Wesley stammered angrily. 

“Yeah,” Angel shrugged. “You took all of _my_ books!” 

“Well, you got the waffle iron,” Cordelia said heatedly. 

Angel grabbed a book off the shelf and started to leave, but Cordelia snatched it out of his hand. 

“Hey! No! You can’t t-take this, I-I-I’m in the middle of it,” she stuttered as she put the book back on the shelf. In its place, she shoved a phonebook at him. “Here, take this one.” 

Angel took the phonebook and threw it to the side. He leaned in close, crowding into Cordelia’s personal space and growled menacingly. She refused to move out of his way, even though he could see her shaking. That gave him a measure of satisfaction. She was smart to be afraid of him. When he felt the urge to grab her and toss her aside as he had the phone book, Angel felt Spike tease the barriers of his mind. 

_Easy, Sire. They’re just kids. You wouldn’t forgive me or yourself if you did what you’re intending_ , Spike said. 

_Why do I have to be the one that caves? They stole from me! I fired them to protect them and they pay me back by stealing from me and I can’t do damage?_ Angel growled in frustration. 

_They don’t know that, Angel. You never gave them a reason for firing them. I know why you did it. Hell, even Darla, Drusilla and that law firm know. But, they think you abandoned them and your mission._

Angel growled out loud at Cordelia before saying, “Don’t make me move you.” 

“Give him the book, Cordelia,” Wesley said incensed at Angel’s boorish behavior. 

When Cordelia only continued to glare at Angel, Wesley pushed himself up out of his wheelchair to stand on his feet in a sudden show of rage. 

“Just give him the damn thing! Let him get the hell out!” Wesley snapped. 

Cordelia chanced a look at Wesley. Then, she pushed Angel back a step, turned, grabbed the book off the shelf and shoved it at the dark, angry vampire. 

“Here, take it! I don’t even know what you are anymore!” she yelled as frustrated tears threatened to fall. 

Angel took it and walked towards the door. “I’m a vampire. Look it up!” 

With that, Angel slammed the door closed behind him and Wesley slowly collapsed into his wheelchair. 

“What a jerk!” Cordelia fumed. 

“Cordelia . . .” Wesley whispered. He felt a funny sensation in the side of his stomach and looked down at the gunshot wound that had reopened from his exertion to make a stand against Angel, literally. 

“Apparently, Spike isn’t laying him enough or maybe it’s too much,” Cordelia said tearfully. 

“Cordelia . . .” Wesley prompted, holding a hand against the bleeding wound. 

Cordelia ranted over Angel’s behavior and Spike, Drusilla and Darla’s hand in Angel getting darker. Because, it could never be blamed on Lindsey, Lilah and the two hundred lawyers bent on driving him insane. 

Wesley tried again. “Cordelia! Ambulance?” 

Cordelia looked in horror at the spreading bloodstain on Wesley’s shirt. “Oh my God!” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_**

After he left Wesley and Cordelia, Angel went to Denver’s Occult Shop. Nearly gave the old man a heart attack when he showed up out of the blue asking about the Band of Blacknil and a glove that was used to kill a Klaynack demon, the Senior Partner’s chosen vessel to move around on Earth. Everything was going fine until one of Lindsey’s hired lackeys showed up and ran Denver through with a sword and stabbed Angel in the process before stealing the glove. 

Angel felt bad for the old man. Denver had helped him before with trying to rid the hotel of the Thesulac demon back in 1952, and now he was dead because Angel was trying to kill something else. However, he couldn’t dwell on the man’s death when he had other priorities. None of which included pandering to his former team, no matter how much Cordelia thought he needed to grovel. 

Across from the Wolfram & Hart building, Angel watched from a rooftop as a black limo pulled up in front of the office building and Lilah got out with two bodyguards. She issued a few orders to stay close. As they walked closer to the front doors, Angel jumped down from his perch and knocked the two bodyguards unconscious from behind. 

Lilah ground her teeth as she looked at the bodies of the men she paid to guard her from Angel and kicked one of the bodies. “Crap! I knew you guys were a waste of money.” 

Angel just looked at her. “I noticed you’re not parking in the underground lot anymore Lilah.” 

“It’s not safe,” she replied. Narrowing her eyes she asked, “What do you want?” 

Angel stepped closer to her and smirked. “I want the same thing from you that I took from Lindsey.” With that, he grabbed her wrist and held up her hand. He dragged her to the entrance elevator and pulled her inside. 

When the doors closed, Lilah pressed her right thumb to a scanner in the secure elevator and an automated voice said, “Good evening Miss Morgan. What floor please?” 

“Fifteen,” Lilah said clearly. As the elevator started to move, she glanced at Angel. “You know of course you’ll lead security wherever you go the moment you step inside.” 

“I’m counting on it,” Angel replied. He winced in pain and Lilah noticed as he lifted a hand towards his stomach where the lackey had stabbed him earlier. 

**************************

Cordelia had been on her way out the door when the phone rang a third time. First Wesley called, then a client who at first refused to pay but had changed their mind. She was on the way out the door to collect the check, personally, when the phone rang again. She rushed over and picked it up. 

“Mrs. Sharp, I’m on my --,” Cordelia started to say. 

“Where’s Angel?” a British cockney accent cut in. 

“How should I know?” Cordelia replied annoyed. 

“He went there to collect his demonology books to research something and hasn’t come back yet,” Spike said irritably. 

“Oh, he got the book just fine and I don’t care to see him again,” Cordelia said, tears threatening to fall again. 

“Look, Cordelia, as much as you two would like to think so, the world doesn’t revolve around you or the Slayer. There are other things going on right now that take more priority than a former cheerleader’s hurt feelings. Now, if he isn’t there, then where did he go?” Spike asked. 

“I don’t know where he went. I don’t care to know where he went. He can go to hell for all I care! Good night, Spike!” Cordelia said angrily and hung up the phone. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wolfram & Hart_**

Several robed figures paced around a pentagram that was painted on the floor. They were swinging incense burners and chanting. The room was filled with lawyers biting their nails and worrying over their fate. Lindsey checked his watch, already bored with the fanfare. His boss, Nathan Reed, stood next to him. 

“I don’t see your co-vice president here, Lindsey. It doesn’t look good,” Reed whispered. 

“Yes, Sir,” Lindsey readily agreed. 

Just then, a security officer stepped up to Nathan Reed and whispered in his ear. Reed looked at him and said, “Well, find it. Deal with it!” 

When the man left, Lindsey asked, “Is there a problem?” 

“Someone just let a vampire onto this floor,” Reed answered through clenched teeth. 

Lindsey scanned the crowded room and saw Lilah coming in with Angel behind her. He pointed and yelled, “There!” 

Lilah used the opportunity to elbow Angel in his wounded side and ran off. Angel forced himself to ignore the shooting pain and chased after her, still hunched over. Lindsey hurried across the room, pushing people out of his way. 

“Security!” Nathan Reed yelled out the order and men in black suits started to search for the vampire. 

Angel reappeared in another part of the room and scanned the crowd. He pulled out a bottle of water and popped the top off as he waded into the throng of lawyers. Then, he grabbed a hold of the lackey that had stabbed him earlier. He threw the water into the person’s face as she turned and shifted to her demon face. 

“Vampire!” Angel yelled out, gaining everyone’s attention. 

As the crowd turned to see what the commotion was about, Angel tried to pull the glove off the female vampire’s hand. She knocked him in the head and sent him flying back. Two security guards tackled her with stakes, but she pushed them away and went after Angel again. 

Lindsey watched in fascination as they fought. Nathan Reed sank to his knees behind one of the robed figures as the air above the pentagram began to quiver and a red-robed demon materialized. 

Angel finally yanked the glove off the vampire’s hand and kicked her to the side. Immediately, security converged on the vampire with stakes while Angel pulled on the glove. Lindsey jumped in to save his vampire lackey. 

The red-robed Klaynack turned around just in time to see Angel launch himself at it from across the room. Angel grabbed it by the throat with his gloved hand. As soon as the glove touched the demon, the Klaynack began to dissolve with a scream, while it and Angel fell backwards through the window. 

Angel plummeted fifteen stories to the ground, with the robe still in his hand and landed in a shower of glass on the sidewalk below. A second later the Band of Blacknil ring landed beside him with a metallic clink. 

Angel let out a pained groan and grabbed the ring. He forced himself to stand up. Behind him, a homeless man sat on a planter watching him. 

“Okay. Home office,” Angel said to himself as he slid the ring on. “Let’s finish this.” 

The second the ring slid on his finger, Angel heard a ding of an arriving elevator behind him. He turned to see the doors open on the outside wall of the office building behind him. He was shocked to discover Holland standing in the elevator slowly clapping his hands. Angel took a wary step closer. 

“Congratulations, a great victory,” Holland said. 

“You’re . . .” Angel started to say. 

“Holland Manners,” the former executive introduced himself. 

“. . . Not alive,” Angel finished. 

“Oh, no,” Holland agreed. “I’m quite dead. Unfortunately my contract with Wolfram & Hart extends well beyond that.” He gave Angel a big smile, and then nodded his head. “Hop on in. You certainly earned it.” 

Angel slowly steps in the elevator. A vague thought of it being a mirage crossed his mind. He looked skeptically at Holland who laughed. 

“No. Not a ghost either. No, it’s just me, dead me,” Holland said and pulled the collar of his shirt aside to show Angel Spike’s bite mark. Then, he reached for the elevator button. “Let’s see, Home Office, wasn’t it. I should mention the trip is one way.” 

Angel just stood there, looking out, not saying anything. There was a homeless person pushing a loaded shopping cart across the plaza in front of the elevator. 

Holland shrugged. “Well, if there are no objections, I suggest we get going. It is rather a long ride.” 

Holland pushed the DOWN button. The doors closed and the elevator descended down the shaft. Angel and Holland stood side-by-side in silence as the lights from the floors pass by and typical annoying elevator music plays in the background. 

“Well, this is exciting, isn’t it?” Holland asked with a false smile. “Going straight to the source. So, what’s the big plan, Angel? Destroy the Senior Partners, smash Wolfram & Hart once and for all?” 

“Something like that,” Angel said expressionless. 

“Hmm-mm,” Holland acknowledged. “Now, tell me just what do you think that would accomplish? In the end, I mean.” 

“It’ll be . . . The. End,” Angel enunciated every word. 

“Wll, the end of you, certainly,” Holland shrugged and faced forward again. “But, I meant in the larger sense.” 

“In the larger sense, I really don’t give a crap,” Angel said casually. 

“Now I don’t think that’s true,” Holland said. “Be honest, you’ve got the tiniest bit of ‘give a crap’ left. Otherwise you wouldn’t be going on this kamikaze mission.” His expression changed to thoughtful as he continued. “Now let me see, there was something in a sacred prophecy, some oblique reference to you. Something you’re supposed to prevent. Now what was that?” 

“The apocalypse,” Angel said tiredly as he turned to glare at Holland Manners. 

“Yes, the apocalypse, of course,” Holland nodded as if it had just come to him. “Another one of those. Well, it’s true. We do have one scheduled. And, I imagine that if you were to prevent it, you would save a great many people. Well, you should do that then, absolutely. I wasn’t thinking.” Holland shrugged and swayed his body as if it were nice sunny day in just any elevator. “Of course all those people you save from _that_ apocalypse would then have the next one to look forward to. But, hey! It’s always something, isn’t it?” 

Just then, the elevator shaft and cable dissolved as the elevator continued to plummet into a hellish red pit. 

Angel turned to face Holland and say flatly, “You’re not going to win.” 

Holland did the same, facing Angel. “Well, _no_ , of course we aren’t. We have no intention of doing anything so prosaic as winning.” 

Holland laughed the very idea and Angel stared at him stonily. When the former executive had sobered up, Angel posed a question, “Then why?” 

“Hmm? I’m sorry? Why what?” Holland asked. 

“Why fight?” Angel clarified. 

“That’s really the question you should be asking yourself, isn’t it?” Holland said with a raised brow. “See, for us, there is no fight which is why winning doesn’t enter into it. We go on no matter what. Our firm has always been here – in one form or another. There was the Inquisition, the Khmer Rouge. We were there when the very first cave man clubbed his neighbor. See, we’re in the hearts and minds of every single living being. And _that_ , friend, is what’s making things difficult for you. See, the world doesn’t work in spite of evil, Angel. It works with us. It works because of us.” 

The elevator came to a screeching halt. When the doors opened, Angel looked out prepared to see a place full of damnation. Instead, he saw the same homeless person pushing a loaded cart across the plaza in front of the Wolfram & Hart office building in L.A. 

“Welcome to the Home Office,” Holland said with a bit of humor in his voice. 

“This isn’t . . .” Angel started to say as he looked around. 

“Well, you know it is,” Holland replied. “You know _that_ better than anyone. The things you’ve seen. The things you’ve, well . . . done. You see, if there wasn’t evil in every single one of them out there. They wouldn’t be people. They’d be angels.” 

Angel looked around at people yelling at each other and generally going about there lives as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The glove dropped from his right hand and landed on the floor of the elevator with a loud thunk. Angel, himself, slowly shuffled out of the elevator and down the street. 

Behind him, he vaguely heard Holland say, “Have a nice day!” 

Angel slowly walked down the streets of L.A. trying to avoid a prostitute and her potential client arguing over money, a woman yelling at her daughter, a homeless man with a brown-bagged bottle under his arm, a young man standing by a lamp post. 

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, but ignored it. Everything was meaningless right now. He knew that as a vampire he was supposed to be cool, but the blood in his veins was like ice.


	21. Chapter 30-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

##  _Chapter 30-B: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 13)_

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel had walked around the city for two hours. His blood still felt like ice. It was starting to grate on his nerves. He entered the hotel just as the answering machine turned on. 

“Hi, you’ve reached Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless. If that’s you, leave a message and we’ll get right back to you,” Cordelia’s perky voice was like needles to Angel’s agitated nerves. 

He ignored it and walked up the stairs, vaguely listening to Kate’s tired voice calling him every name in the book. He shifted gears and went to the reception desk. He listened to one of her ‘woe is me’ speeches and then turned down the volume on the machine. He returned to the stairs and climbed up the flight of steps as if they were Mount Sinai. 

Angel entered his room and was brought up short when he saw Spike pacing the floor with his cell phone to his ear. 

“Who are you talking to?” he asked in an emotionless voice. 

Spike looked over at him and heard Angel’s cell phone vibrating in his coat pocket. He quickly hung up. “I’ve been trying to call you!” 

“Is that what that was? Huh, I thought it was just . . .” Angel trailed off. 

“Angel, are you okay? You look like you’ve been through hell,” Spike said as he looked at his Sire and saw the bruises from the fifteen-story drop out of a Wolfram  & Hart window. 

Angel took the Band of Blacknil off his finger and held it up. He looked at it blankly. Spike stepped up and took it from him. 

“What’s this?” Spike asked as he looked at the ring. 

“Something I took from the Senior Partner who manifested as Klaynack demon in Wolfram & Hart,” Angel said impassively. 

He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it over the couch. Spike looked between his Sire and the ring. Angel had gone to Wolfram & Hart? Why? No wonder why he looked like hell, he went inside the belly of the beast. Angel was rubbing his arms as if he were cold. Spike put the ring down and moved closer. 

“Angel?” 

The dark vampire looked at his childe and mate. He shuddered as if a cold chill went through him. He grabbed Spike and hugged the smaller vampire into his body. With the sudden move, Spike found himself crushed against Angel’s chest. Then, his Sire’s lips were passionate and demanding on his mouth. 

Angel pulled back for a split second. “I’m so cold, Will. I just want to feel something besides this cold, meaningless . . .” 

The dark vampire leaned down and sucked Spike’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it. The blonde vampire moaned, gripping his Sire’s shoulders. Angel pressed Spike against the double doors to their bedroom and ground his erection against him. When the younger vampire opened his mouth on a gasp, Angel slipped his tongue inside. 

Spike slid his hands down Angel’s sides to his waist and opened his Sire’s jeans. Angel groaned and thrust his burgeoning erection into Spike’s hand, growling softly. He reached behind his childe and opened the doors. They both fell through and landed on the floor. 

Spike growled when Angel thrust against him. He felt Angel’s hard grip on his hips, holding him down as he worked himself against Spike’s groin. When Angel’s passion became suffocating, the blonde vampire wriggled out from under him and struggled to his knees. 

“Where are you going?” Angel panted as he sat up on his knees as well. 

“You have to slow down, Angel,” Spike said, breathing heavily. 

“Please Spike, don’t you feel the cold. It feels like I have ice in my veins,” Angel said as he stared at the other vampire’s lips. 

“Talk to me, pet. What happened at Wolfram & Hart?” Spike asked, his voice sounded like a hollow echo to Angel. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Angel said, kissing those lips that were tempting him. “None of it matters anymore. There’s nothing left.” He nibbled on Spike’s lips, dipping his tongue inside. “Nothing but you . . .” He pulled his childe against his body again. “. . . And me.” 

“Angel . . .” Spike breathed. He blinked and Angel was already stripping him of his clothes. 

“Shh, Spike,” Angel whispered against his lips. 

Angel pulled Spike’s shirt over his head and then pulled his own shirt off. He grabbed his boy’s hips and ground against him. He needed to get Spike’s jeans off. Angel felt so cold. Maybe it was warmer inside his childe. With that in mind, he stood up and pulled Spike to his feet. He pulled his boy’s jeans down and pushed him back on the bed. Angel pulled the Doc Martens off and then the jeans, followed by his own clothes before crawling onto the bed with his lover. 

When they were eye level, Spike kissed Angel. He wrapped his arms around his Sire and pulled him down as he lay back. The way the older vampire settled into him, Spike thought Angel was trying crawl inside his skin. The dark vampire rubbed against him, thrust against him, pressing him into the bed. 

“Spike, I need to be inside you. I want to feel you around me,” Angel’s voice was seductive near his ear. 

“Yes, Angel,” Spike hissed. 

The minute the words were out of his mouth, Spike felt Angel thrust inside him without preliminary. He growled as the pain ripped through him and thrust up against the big body, taking his Sire deeper into him. Spike had closed his eyes against the invasion. When he opened them, it was to see Angel staring at him with a ghost of a smile. Then his Sire’s mouth was on his again. 

Angel attacked Spike’s mouth with a passionate kiss as he thrust hard and deep into the receptive body. When the blonde tried to reach between them to stroke himself, Angel grabbed his hands and held his wrists down on the pillow. He felt his childe wrap his legs around his waist instead, pulling him deeper. 

Spike felt like he was suffocating under the onslaught of Angel’s passion. He couldn’t remember his Sire ever being like this. Angel was thrusting into him and kissing him as if he were trying to absorb him into his body. The coldness that the dark vampire had spoken of wasn’t metaphoric after all, he supposed. Angel _really_ felt empty and devoid of anything. 

“Not devoid of anything, baby boy. There’s still you,” Angel whispered as he licked along Spike’s jaw to his neck. 

“Reading my mind again?” Spike gasped. 

“Mmm,” Angel acknowledged. He nipped at his childe’s throat, mouthing and biting the flesh there. 

Spike felt Angel nearly maul him as he was fucked quite thoroughly. There wasn’t a part of him that was left untouched by his Sire. When Angel was done with his torso, Spike found himself flipped over on his stomach. Then, he felt the dark vampire mouth kisses over his back and up his spine to his neck, causing him to shudder. When he tried to push up on his hands and knees, Angel held him down. 

The dark vampire loomed over his childe and watched with disembodied interest as he slid his hand down the pale, strong back. He caressed his boy’s hip to the groin and over the flat stomach. Angel balanced himself on his knees long enough to enter Spike again and then fell forward into his childe. 

“Angel! Fuck!” Spike growled as he felt his Sire thrust into him again, none too gently. 

Angel didn’t answer. Instead, he licked an S-trail up Spike’s spine and over his shoulders to nibble a raw lesion on his boy’s neck. Then, he licked the wound until it healed again. Angel grabbed Spike around the waist and held him against his body as he thrust harder and deeper. His tempo increased with Spike’s grunts and growls. God, he loved hearing that. When it sounded like Spike was near orgasm, he grabbed the blonde’s erection and stopped it. 

“Bloody hell, Angel, let me come!” Spike growled as he thrust back with his Sire’s actions. 

Angel slid out of him, much to Spike’s distress and moved to lie beside him. Then, his Sire pulled him over on top of him. Angel gripped his shoulders and thrust up into him, causing Spike to groan. The blonde vampire felt his Sire place his feet on the bed and use the leverage to pound up into him hard and fast until Spike was bouncing on the thrusts. 

“Oh, yeah . . . yeeaaahhh, fuck . . . right there, Angel . . . fuck me!” Spike encouraged as his Sire hit his prostate just right from this angle. 

Angel lifted his head up to mouth Spike’s exposed throat. “You like that, baby boy? You like when I fuck you like this? When I take possession of you? I know you do. I can feel it against my stomach. It makes you so fucking hard, doesn’t it?” 

“God, yes!” Spike hissed. He’d agree to anything his Sire said as long as he kept hitting that spot. 

Angel felt his darker half laugh evilly in his head at the knowledge that he made Spike admit to something. To Angelus that was a sign of weakness, even if was only a small bit. Spike’s nipples were already sore from Angel’s attention. However, that didn’t stop Angel from gaining a small thrill at hearing his childe cry out and whimper when he pinched and tugged on the nubs. 

Spike tried to scramble away from the torturous fingers and climb off his Sire. Angel followed and tossed him onto his back across the width of the bed. Once he had Spike where he wanted him, he thrust his cock deeper into the pliant body. 

“Bloody hell, Angel!” Spike cursed as he writhed under the body that trapped him. 

Angel laid over him, kissing his neck and chest. Spike wrapped his legs around the elder vampire’s waist and gripped his arms, clutching at his Sire’s shoulders. Angel was mumbling something against Spike’s neck that he couldn’t quite make out. When the dark vampire propped up on his forearms, Spike clutched at his Sire’s shoulders. He dug his nails into Angel’s back as the elder vampire continued to move inside him almost desperately. 

“Sire!” Spike yelled when he felt Angel coat his insides and sink blunt teeth into the skin of his neck. 

Angel sank onto Spike’s body, pressing his childe into the mattress. He raised his head and peppered a sharp cheekbone with small licks. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Spike was shocked at the quiet words. What was Angel thanking him for? He grimaced when he felt his Sire slide out of his sensitized body and lay beside him. 

“Ange?” Spike inquired, “Are you . . .?” 

“The world’s going to hell and there’s nothing I can do to stop it,” Angel cut in. “Darla’s going to die soon and Buffy’s going to keep fighting. Dru’s going to have to be moved somewhere safe.” 

Spike tensed at Angel’s words. He was more worried about his women than he was of good old Spike. The one he’s mated to, the one he just had sex with. Is Angel worried about his welfare? _No._ He’s worried about everyone else. Spike thought _maybe_ this _thing_ they had meant something more. Maybe it didn’t to Angel. Maybe it was like a business deal. His Sire controlled him with the claims and got him to do his dirty work while Angel got to play the role of Greatest American Hero only Angel was better at it than William Katt. 

“Then you. Wolfram  & Hart will use anything to get to me, including my own family. I want to protect you, Will, but at the same time . . . . The mate claim needs to be nurtured. I’m not ready to give that up, not after all we’ve been through.” 

“So, this is a status thing for you?” Spike asked, angry at Angel for making assumptions and plans about _his_ life. “Hate to break it to you, peaches. But, I don’t _need_ you to take care of me. I’ve done just fine on my own for years, even managed to take care of Dru. I may be mated to you and you are my Sire, but I’m not helpless, weak or a kept boy.” 

Angel raised his head and looked confused at Spike for a moment. “I never said you were a kept boy. I thought after all this time we were partners in this, that we were equals after a century of rivalry. And yes, I worry about Buffy, but not in the way you think I do. As for Darla and Dru, they’re family. We’re loyal to blood if nothing else, right?” 

Spike stared back for a moment, taking in the words. Angel was never good with words which would explain his fumbling with an apology to placate Spike. 

“Besides, you’re _my boy_ even if you aren’t a kept one. I’d be broke within the week if I did that,” Angel commented. When Spike tossed a pillow at him and turned away, Angel chuckled. 

“’M not expensive to keep, just have needs,” Spike grumbled. 

“Tivo and a game boy are not necessities, Spike,” Angel pointed out. 

“Says the person who didn’t have a TV until I started staying here. This is the twenty-first century, come into it,” Spike patronized. 

“I prefer reading and helping the helpless to watching **_Passions_** ,” Angel made a face at the mention of the soap opera. 

“Like me!” Spike said cheekily. 

That earned him a smack on the ass. “You’re not helpless, you’re hopeless!” 

**************************

A few hours later, the curtains billowed in the wind from the thunderstorm that had suddenly materialized, even if the weatherman didn’t predict one for Los Angeles. There were books, discarded clothes and the bottle of lubricant strewn all over the floor. The vampires were sound asleep. Spike lay on his stomach with his arms under the pillow and the sheet draped over his hips. Angel was on his side on the curled toward the blonde vampire. He was deep in dreamland when the scene changed into something else. 

_Darla came out of the shadows wearing a white form-fitting dress. There was a golden glow behind her. It was bright enough to make a halo around her figure. Angel had never seen her in such light before. Even the daylight didn’t illuminate her the way she was now._

_Angel was afraid to touch her when she came closer. She was mere inches away from him and yet she still retained the golden halo._

_“You’re beautiful,” Angel said reverently._

_“It’s my destiny,” Darla said with a small smile._

_“What is?” Angel asked confused._

_“I told you. I can finally die like I was supposed to. I’m come to terms with that. I’m ready to go,” Darla said._

_“No! You can’t go yet. I don’t want your final death to be in L.A. It’s too dangerous for you there,” Angel said adamantly, shaking his head._

_“Dear boy, I’m not going this second, but it’s getting close to that time when I will have to,” Darla said._

_Angel barely felt the tears that slid down his cheeks. He didn’t even realize he was crying until she raised her hand and wiped them away. He held her hand to his cheek._

_“Don’t cry for me. Lord knows I’ve done so much in the years I’ve been given. I’ve caused so much destruction. We both have. You should be happy, dear boy. You set out to save me,” Darla was saying when he cut her off._

_“No I haven’t. You’re dying. How can that mean that I saved you?” Angel protested._

_“But it does. You were there from the beginning. You saved me from loneliness when I made you. You tried to restore my life with the trials and now you’re allowing me to die, saving me from this life. That’s more than I could ever ask,” Darla assured him._

_Angel knew it was the soul in her that was saying these things, because the Darla he knew was cold, harsh and unyielding._

_As if she were reading his thoughts, Darla smiled at him. “I had to be to survive, Angel. I could never let my guard down. Not when I was human, then or now, and definitely not when I was a vampire. I would have been eaten alive . . . literally.”_

_Angel just stared at her, clutching her hand to his cheek._

_“I’ll be fine, Angel. Once I’m gone you won’t have to worry about me.” She was quiet for a moment before saying, “Spike is the perfect choice. He took care of Drusilla for a century. He can handle himself. He’s yours in every way, so much so that he imitates you whether he wants to acknowledge it or not. I’ll go with him back to Sunnydale. He’ll take care of me. He’ll take care of everything, but himself. You have to do that, Angel. You may be his Sire and his elder, but now you are mated. You wouldn’t have ever done that if you weren’t able to take on the responsibility that a mate requires. He’s not a possession or a loyal animal. If our relationship meant anything, promise me that you’ll keep Dru and Spike safe. They are the last of us, dear boy.”_

_“I promise. I know I haven’t been the best mate to him. I’ve treated him as a Sire would a childe. He deserves more than that. He deserves more than someone who’s bent on seeking revenge. Yet, I know he’ll follow me to the end,” Angel said._

_“But, would you follow him?” Darla asked. “He needs to know you care. Maybe when I’m gone, you’ll have a chance to show him . . . and Drusilla as well. You know what they say, dear boy? Vengeance is best served cold. It isn’t something that will warm your bed at night . . . figuratively speaking.”_

_“Sire,” Angel whispered reverently._

_“Not anymore. You have no need for me anymore. It’s time for me to move on. I’ll see you again, dear boy,” Darla’s voice echoed as she faded away. When the golden light faded to black, Angel was thrust out of the dream._

A loud crack of thunder boomed outside, rattling the windows and Angel suddenly sat up with a gasp. He looked around erratically. There was no one there. He nearly gave himself whiplash when he turned to see Spike sound asleep beside him. He breathed a sigh of relief at that. 

Angel tossed the covers aside, put on a pair of pajama pants and went to the adjacent room. He crept inside and stood at the bedroom doorway. Drusilla was curled up alongside Darla with her cheek against Darla’s head as if she were cradling a child. In retrospect, Drusilla probably thought of Darla along those lines. 

Angel stood there and listened to the shallow breathing and faint heartbeat. She was dying and he could do nothing to stop it. He remembered the dream. She had told him that she was ready to go. This was her time. Finally, she could be free of this life. 

Angel walked over to her side of the bed, leaned down and kissed her feverish forehead. When he straightened again, he saw that Drusilla’s eyes were open. 

“I was just checking on her,” Angel explained in a soft voice. 

Drusilla nodded. 

“You’ll be leaving soon. It’s the only way to protect you right now,” Angel went on. 

Drusilla nodded again. 

“Darla is going to a better place too. Like the heaven the Church taught you about,” Angel said. 

“But, there is no heaven for demons,” Drusilla whispered back. 

“Darla is human now, baby girl. She doesn’t have a demon. She has a good chance at heaven. At least as good as any other human,” Angel said, trying to explain. 

“I know, but we have a demon. Would we be able to join her when we turn to dust?” Drusilla asked in her little girl voice. She looked down at the sleeping woman next to her and wondered aloud, “Or will she be lonely in heaven without her family?” 

Angel shook his head and walked around the bed. He sat down when Drusilla made room for him and leaned back against the pillows and headboard, wrapping an arm around Drusilla’s shoulders as she curled into his side. 

He was silent for a while considering Drusilla’s question. Would any of his vampire family be allowed in heaven? He was the only one with a soul. Even then, it fought with his demon constantly trying to maintain control. Would Drusilla, Spike or himself ever be admitted to the hallowed ground? He has existed for over two-hundred years and he didn’t have the answers to his own fate, let alone that of his childer or Darla. 

Drusilla was caressing his stomach with her fingertips as she waited for Angel to answer her. She often thought about what would become of her after she was long gone. Would her tortured spirit ascend to heaven or would her demon pull it down with him when he descended to hell. The church has very definitive distinctions between the two. If you’re good and do everything you’re told, you go to heaven. But, if you did anything bad, anything that could be construed as evil, you were one step closer to hell and damnation. Then, again maybe there was just a big black hole of nothing and the spirit just ended when its host died. 

“I think my demon would like hell more than heaven.” She looked up at Angel with a curious expression. “But you have a soul. What will happen to you?” 

_Hell if I know. Depends on how well I fared on the karmic scorecard that the Powers That Be keep on me._ To Drusilla, he replied, “Don’t worry Dru. Even if we cannot go, heaven is full of love. They will welcome Darla.” 

Angel got to his feet and tucked Drusilla back in, leaning over to kiss her soft, cool cheek. Then he quietly left the room and returned to his bedroom. He removed the pajama pants and crawled into bed. He lay on his back, stared at the ceiling and listened to the storm outside. 

Never in a million years did he ever think that he would have a discussion on existentialism. With Drusilla of all people! Wasn’t it ironic that it was Dru? She was the one who saw visions of the future. She spoke a lot about burning fish and cherubs and naming the stars. She told him about things that were happening even before he knew about it. Most of the time, she was accurate. If it were Spike, he would say that Drusilla was right all the time. But then Spike was biased. 

“Angel?” Spike inquired sleepily. 

“Tomorrow we’re getting Darla and Dru out of here. It’s time,” Angel said. 

“Okay,” Spike replied. 

Angel looked over at his childe. Spike was snuggled into the pillow and his eyes were closed. He was going to miss his boy. Spike had been with him for a couple of months now. The hotel was going to be empty without him. Angel was so used to sleeping with the blonde vampire next to him. When this was over, he had a lot to make up for with Spike. 

“You’re not going to argue with me over it?” Angel asked. 

“Not when I should bloody well be sleeping instead of yapping,” Spike answered annoyed. 

Angel reached over and ran his fingers through the stiffened ringlets that had come loose in sleep. 

“Angel, what are you doing?” Spike asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

“I know I haven’t treated you as I should. I’ll make it up to you someday.” 

Spike opened his eyes, raised his head and glared at his Sire. “Have you been drinking mate?” 

“No, I haven’t been drinking. I’ve been talking with Dru,” Angel said. 

“Oh, I bet that was insightful and entertaining,” Spike said wryly. 

“She has a lot to say when you actually listen to the nonsense,” Angel mused. 

“I’ve known that forever,” Spike smirked, rolling his eyes. 

His Sire wasn’t telling him something that he didn’t already know. He and Drusilla used to talk for hours about everything when it was just the two of them. She listened to Spike’s half-cocked plans with interest and he listened to her premonitions. Sometimes they talked about the old days when she missed her Daddy. Other times, it was about making plans on where they wanted to travel next. They made love too. Sometimes Drusilla punished him for something Miss Edith said he did wrong. Other times, it was slow, sweet and loving. That thought led to another concerning a time when Angel would actually slow down and go easy on him during sex. But, he didn’t hold out hope that it would be soon. 

“Oh, fuck!” Angel yelled. 

“Now what?” Spike inquired, and then wiggled his eyebrows. “Wanna go again?” 

“No!” Angel answered all-too-quickly. At Spike’s scowl, he hurried to reply, “There’s something I have to do.” He got out of bed and put on pants and a shirt and searched for his shoes. “Kate, she called when I walked in, but the answering machine caught it.” 

Spike climbed out of bed and put his clothes on as Angel found his shoes. “Angel, she barely likes you, why would she call you.” 

“To blame me for her life, but it was different. I think she did something stupid,” Angel said. He threw on his duster and glanced at Spike. “The girls are asleep. Do you want to stay here or come with me?” 

“Eh, she likes me even less than she likes you,” Spike said. 

Angel nodded. He pulled Spike against him by the shirt and kissed him. Angel almost forgot about going to save Kate from herself. Especially, when Spike slipped his tongue into his mouth and pressed against him. He groaned when Spike’s hands grabbed his ass through his jeans and ground against him. Angel could feel their cocks pressed together through the denim material and his childe move against him. 

“Mmm, I have to go . . . do that . . . mmm . . .” Angel gave a sexy growl into the kiss, “vampire detective thing. Fuck!” 

Spike had worked his hand into the waistband of Angel’s pants and was rubbing the pre-seminal fluid around the head of his cock. There was an unmanly squeak from Spike when his Sire tweaked a nipple through his shirt. The dark vampire finally broke away and pulled Spike’s hand out of his pants. 

“Later, much later . . .” Angel said distractedly. “Save the day now, sex later . . .” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Kate Lockley’s Apartment_**

Angel banged on the door to Kate’s apartment. “Kate. Kate! Kate, open the door! Kate!” 

Angel kicked in the door and was momentarily surprised when he was able to go through it without a barrier blocking him. He didn’t have time to dwell on that though. He saw Kate lying on the floor, unconscious. There was a steady beeping coming from the phone next to her, beside an empty whiskey bottle and scattered pill bottles and pills. 

“Kate?” Angel ran across the room and fell to his knees beside her. He pressed his fingers to the side of her neck. When he didn’t feel anything, he waved his hand in front of her nose and mouth. 

Still nothing. 

This was one of the disadvantages to being dead: along with having no pulse, you also didn’t have breath. As a last resort, Angel picked Kate up and carried her into the shower stall, fully clothed. He set her on her feet and turned the shower on. He stood in the shower holding her up under the spray. After a few moments, Kate came to, coughing as the water got into her mouth. 

“All right. Cough,” he encouraged her as he brushed the wet hair off her face. “That’s it. Come on.” 

When she was able to stand on her own two feet, Angel turned the shower off and got a towel to dry her off. She excused herself to get into dry clothes and said, “Thanks. Now, get out.” 

Angel stood there dumbstruck as she walked past him. He saved her life, the _least_ she could do was – no, he shouldn’t expect anything from her. Why should he? All they’ve ever done was clash horns, and it got worse when she discovered what he was. He looked at her and then quietly left the apartment, gently closing the door behind him. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

Angel slammed through the door of his hotel and jogged up the stairs. He ground his teeth in aggravation. Damn Kate! That woman would rather die in a burning house than be saved by him. So what if he was five hours late in saving her and had to nearly drown her in the shower to revive her? He was spending quality time with his mate. His life was a mess right now. He knew that just as he knew who was responsible for the current disaster that it was in. Lindsey and Lilah, and even if his little vendetta was over now? That still wouldn’t stop him from hunting those two pains in his ass down and making their lives just as much of a hell as his was. The rest of them didn’t understand that, even that lounge singing demon. Spike at least understood that family had to be avenged. 

Angel went to his suite and went straight to the telephone book. He scanned the pages for a number. He heard the sounds of Drusilla’s tinkling voice coming from his bedroom. Being a demon on a mission, he had to ignore them. Spike probably had her in there to keep her occupied and away from Darla. Drusilla was a good mummy – uh, mommy – but she wasn’t to be completely trusted around a human, even if it was her former Grandsire. 

Plans formulated in Angel’s head as he flipped through the pages. Deal with one crisis at a time, right? First, he had to get Drusilla safely out of L.A. Then, he’d work on getting Darla out. Then, he’d work on Spike. Angel’s mind went to just exactly how he’d do that: chain his gorgeous childe to the bed and have his wicked way with him. Oh yeah, there was definitely going to be work done there. First, he’ll explore every crevice with his tongue, and then trace it with his fingers. Maybe he could draw Spike. Angel hadn’t drawn in a while. Where was he? Ah, finding some place for Drusilla. He picked up the phone and dialed. 

An hour later, Angel hung up and went to his bedroom. He opened the door to find his childer in his bed, half-dressed. They were beautiful to watch when they were together. He didn’t have any time for that, though. As far as he was concerned, he didn’t have any time left. At least, not before Lindsey got his head out of his ass and came after them. Then again, if he thought about it that way . . . he had all the time in the world, didn’t he? 

No! If Angel knew Lindsey as well as he thought, the lawyer was predictable. Lindsey would bide his time and then have his goons try to break into the hotel and take Darla, dying body or not. 

“Get dressed and come on,” Angel said. The words came out in more of a demand than a request. 

Spike and Drusilla looked over at him. “What’s going on?” Spike asked. 

“I found place for Drusilla. She’ll be safe from Lindsey and Lilah at least, and definitely safe from those army punks that were in Sunnydale, and all the blood she could ever want,” Angel replied. 

“Oh and where would that be, Outer Mongolia?” Spike scoffed. 

“No, Wolfram  & Hart have a branch there,” Angel replied nonchalantly as he tossed their shirts to them. 

“How do you know that?” Spike asked as he shrugged his shirt on. 

“’Cause, Spike, I do my homework on the prey I hunt,” Angel replied agitated. 

“Well, well, aren’t you just the modern day Sherlock Holmes,” Spike commented. 

“That’s the definition of ‘Vampire Detective’. I detect,” Angel said. 

Once they were dressed and had a couple of bags packed for Drusilla. There was a tearful goodbye between Drusilla and Spike. Angel felt bad about sending her away, but there was nothing he could do about it. She wasn’t safe here, none of them were. He gave her a hug, crushing her to him and then put her in the cab he had called earlier. 

“Do you think she’ll make it out of L.A. without problems, like say an ominous carjacking?” Spike asked. 

“Yes, she’ll be fine,” Angel said heading for the door. Just as he was about to go into the Hyperion, the Host was hurriedly walking up the sidewalk, calling his name. He stopped and waited for the green demon. 

“Angel! I’m glad I caught you,” the Host said breathless from the sprint. 

“What is it this time? Did hell open up and let loose a gaggle of goblins to end the world?” Angel asked in a harassed tone. 

“Now, is that any way to treat a friend?” the Host asked. 

“We were friends?” Angel countered. 

“Well, we could be if you would get rid of the ‘death to everyone’ attitude,” the Host said. 

Angel crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the demon. Spike was standing next to him, curious to know why the lounge singer had tracked his Sire down. When the Host got closer he smiled as he looked between them. 

“So, you finally let the dream lover out of the bedroom huh? Well, aren’t you just a hunk of gorgeousness, lamb-chop,” the Host said as he looked Spike over. “My, my, there’s not a flaw on him. Even that scar on his brow is just --” 

Angel stepped in front of his boy blocking the Host’s view and maybe terminating the scrutiny that the green demon was going about lasciviously. “Ahem,” when that got the Host’s attention, Angel prompted, “Why are you here?” 

“You’re just full of pleasantries these days aren’t you?” the Host asked. When Angel only stared at him waiting for him to go on, he gave a stressed sigh. “Fine. Those kids you were surrounding yourself with a couple of months ago. You know the ones that helped you fight evil? You do remember them right?” 

Angel rolled his eyes at another barb on his attitude of late. “Yes, I remember them. Now, do you want to tell me what’s going on or do I have to --” 

“Whoa, Angel, you don’t wanna finish that sentence. You’ll scare the friendly little demon away,” Spike cut in with a placating gesture. He turned to the demon. “You’ll have to forgive peaches here. He’s had a hard day’s night.” Spike closed his eyes and shook his head at the Beatles reference he just made, and then looked at the Host. “Anyway, what do you got for us, mate?” 

“Isn’t that just the attitude that got you where you are now?” the Host asked, addressing Angel. “I think I’m speaking for everyone when I say if all you’re going to do is be mean and evil, at least wear the leather pants you have hidden away in your closet.” 

“Okay, fine,” Angel said, and then switched to a patronizing tone. “Hello, how may I help you today?” 

“Well, if all you’re going to do is --” the Host stared to say. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?” Angel yelled. 

“Scream,” the Host finished. 

“Either tell me why you’re here and not to discuss any part of _my life_ or go away,” Angel said aggravated. 

“Best to say what’s on your mind, mate and don’t tease the feral vampire,” Spike said. 

“I got word on what’s been going over at Junior Angel, Inc. and the word isn’t all that good. Or maybe the connection I have isn’t?” the Host said. 

“And any day now I’ll know!” Angel growled. 

“Their chances on living through the night aren’t good. The word is that there’s a band of Skilosh demons that are after them for killing their hell spawn,” Lorne said. 

“Where?” Angel asked. 

“Somewhere up in the canyon,” the Host said. 

“You just let this stuff trickle out, don’t you?” Spike asked. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Wesley’s Apartment_**

Wesley rolled around his apartment in his wheelchair with a stack of books in his lap. He set them on an end table, oblivious to the Skilosh demon outside his window watching him with the third eye in the back of its head. Wesley picked up some dishes and put them in his lap. He was wheeling towards the kitchen, but stopped when he heard banging on his door and an indistinct, upset voice talking. He shrugged, telling himself it was the neighbors fighting again and continued on towards the kitchen. The banging became more insistent and the voice got louder, though not much clearer. 

Wesley quickly rolled his chair back against the wall, ignoring the dishes spilling from his lap in the process. He looked around and saw the saw the Skilosh demon outside his window just ducking away. Wesley rolled over to a walk-in closet and, after having some trouble he opened the closet door and wheeled inside. When he couldn’t quite reach the shelf above his clothes rack, Wesley tried to stand up only to sink back into the wheelchair with a groan. 

He grabbed a broom and used its handle to move the shotgun resting on the top shelf. It fell and hit him on the head, but he managed to hold onto it and load it. After he loaded two shells into the double barrel and cocked the weapon, he rolled back out of the closet and stopped with his back to the door that lead out of his apartment. 

Wesley aimed the gun at the window, then at the doorways leading to other rooms in turn and back again, looking for the Skilosh demon. Just then, the door behind him crashed open, surprising him and he spun the wheelchair around, gun aimed one-handed to find Angel standing in the hallway. 

“Angel!” Wesley said with a mixture of surprise and relief. 

Angel stared past Wesley to the Skilosh demon standing outside the window. But, the vampire didn’t come in. 

“Invite me in!” Angel insisted. “I’ve never been here before, Wesley, you have to invite me in!” 

Wesley took exception to Angel’s tone, lowered his weapon and proceeded to read him the riot act, momentarily forgetting the Skilosh demon trying to break into his apartment. “Well, perhaps if you’d shown a bit of interest . . .” 

“Wesley . . .” Angel growled impatiently as he watched his opponent across the room. 

Wesley turned to look over his shoulder at what had caught Angel’s attention just as one of the Skilosh demons crashed in through the window. That made him change his tune real quick, nearly tripping over his tongue as he said, “Yes. No. Absolutely, I invite you in. _In_ I invite you!” 

The second the words were spoken, Angel rushed past Wesley, spinning his chair around in the process and attacked the demons. 

“Do you know what these things are?” Angel choked as he fought them. 

“I believe the third eye indicates adult Skilosh, though this is the first time I’ve had occasion to . . .” Wesley started to explain. 

Having temporarily subdued the demons by knocking them across the room, Angel leaned down on Wesley’s chair and asked, “How do I kill them?” 

“Well, uhm, there are a number of ways . . .” Wesley stammered. 

Just then, one of the Skilosh demons tackled Angel away from Wesley and knocked him into the wall. 

“Wesley!” Angel yelled in irritation. 

“Right, right, yes, uh, ah,” Wesley stammered as another Skilosh grabbed him by the neck. He choked, “Hack it to pieces!” 

Angel grabbed an ax mounted on one of the walls, kicked his opponent away and knocked the other demon away from Wesley with the ax. Then, he sliced it to pieces with the ax, splattering the walls with thick yellow gore. 

The second Skilosh launched itself at Wesley who held up his shotgun and fired without thinking. More yellow gore splattered his face as the demon was thrown back by the blast. Wesley looked at it lying on the floor. There was a light steam coming from it and plaster was falling from the ceiling from the blast. 

“I think I got it,” Wesley said triumphantly. He took his glasses off and squinted thoughtfully at the ceiling. “I can only pray that Mrs. Starns isn’t at home. What are you doing here?” 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion Hotel_**

After locating Wesley, Angel and he went to Angel Investigations new offices and searched for clues as to where Cordelia went. That’s where Gunn found them before they went to the Sharps’ residence. 

Well, Wesley and Gunn made it to the Sharps’ house. Angel got sidetracked by Lindsey McDonald, lawyer with a vendetta. After being run over and beaten by Lindsey, Angel knocked him out and stole his truck to get to the Sharps’ home. Once Cordelia was out of danger, Angel returned the truck to Lindsey with a note and limped back home. 

Angel was currently pacing the lobby at two a.m. getting things settled to move Darla. He hadn’t been upstairs yet. Since no one was around to make sure nothing was stolen, he was shutting down and locking up everything. That’s how Gunn found him when he walked into the hotel. 

“So, that’s it? You just save people when you’re called?” Gunn asked accusingly. When Angel seemingly ignored him, he went on. “We could have used your help with a case.” 

“It looked like you could handle yourselves and I had things to do,” Angel said. 

“What happened to the mission? When I met you, you were all ‘a vampire on a mission to save the helpless’. Now, you’re all ‘couldn’t care less about anything, let alone the mission’,” Gunn said. 

“I am on a mission to help the helpless,” Angel said agitated. 

“You’re helping a former vampire and losing sight of what’s real!” Gunn said critically. 

“I’m doing my job! I’m sorry if it’s not some human that’s more downtrodden than Darla, but that’s how it is. She’s family. She and Spike are my priority. I know you three don’t get that, but until I know she’s safe, this is what I’m focusing on,” Angel said angrily. 

“What about us? Don’t you even care anymore?” Gunn asked. 

“Yes, I care. I cared enough to fire you all. None of you would understand that this is family and whether Cordelia and Wes like it or not, I’m dealing with it as I see fit,” Angel said. 

“You’ve turned it into a vendetta!” Gunn stated. 

“I didn’t do anything. They were the ones, Wolfram  & Hart turned this into a vendetta, not me,” Angel said defensively. He turned to face Gunn. “If you guys still want to work with me, fine. But where _my family_ is concerned, it’s best just to stay out of my way.” 

With that, Angel stomped up the stairs to Darla’s room, leaving Gunn in the lobby. His anger dissipated somewhat when he saw Spike sitting beside Darla, holding her hand. He never expected to see that image. Spike and Darla barely tolerated each other at the best of times. Yet, there was Spike comforting her. The two blondes looked over at him when he walked into the bedroom. 

“Nothing like law firm revenge and an incurable disease to bring this family closer,” Angel observed gruffly. 

He went to a closet, pulled out a duffel bag, threw it on the bed and started to fill it with all of Darla’s belongings. Spike and Darla watched him for a moment, gauging his mood. Something happened downstairs with Gunn. Spike’s sensitive hearing had picked up the argument and he relayed a minimum of detail to Darla. Now, he was watching his Sire angrily stuff Darla’s things into a bag. 

“You want to let us in on what you’re doing, mate?” Spike asked. 

“Getting you and Darla out of here, she’s getting worse. There’s nothing I can do for her here that won’t alert Lindsey as to her whereabouts,” Angel said. 

“It’s not like he doesn’t know where she is already,” Spike pointed out. 

Angel looked up from his task, exasperated. “Yeah, and it’s only a matter of time before he gets to her if she stays here. I won’t let that happen. _We_ are getting her to Sunnydale before he can get his hands on her and before she dies.” 

“Like he got his hands on you?” Spike asked as he looked at the bruises on Angel’s face. “What did he hit you with anyway?” 

“A 1956 Ford Truck in Flame or Fiesta Red . . . or could have been Mandarin Orange,” Angel said casually. 

Spike raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh and you did what with it?” 

“I knocked him out, smashed the truck through a house of Skilosh demons and gave it back to him,” Angel shrugged as he zipped up the bag. “We have to go. Now.”


	22. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17 Warning this chapter: A bit of Spike/Darla amicable tenderness, a little B/Angel angst, Spangel sex

##  _Chapter 31: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 14)_

**_Sunnydale, California_**

Angel drove past the ‘Welcome to Sunnydale’ sign with a sense of trepidation. He doubted if Sunnydale was far enough from Lindsey’s obsession. Darla reclined in the passenger seat beside him. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Spike’s Desoto following him. Once Spike and Darla were safely out of the way, Angel would focus on dealing with Lindsey. 

Angel drove through Sunnydale, his eyes continually flicking over to the rearview mirror, keeping track of Spike’s car. He pulled into the driveway of the Crawford Street Mansion. His childe pulled up beside him and got out of the car. Spike grabbed the suitcases out of the trunk as Angel helped Darla out of his car. Spike went to the door and burst through it loaded down with the bags followed by Angel carrying Darla. 

Spike tossed the bags down in the living room. Angel carried Darla into the spare room he had used when he last stayed in the mansion. Well, started to use before he stormed into Spike’s room and had the best make-up sex he’d ever engaged in. A memory of that night flitted through Angel’s mind caused a shudder down his spine. 

Angel laid Darla carefully on the bed and tucked her in. She made a small sound, rolled to her side and fell asleep. He watched her sleep peacefully for the first time for as long as he’d known her. At least, here she was away from Lindsey, and could get the rest she needed. For all his protestations, Angel knew Spike would take care of her. 

After building a fire in the hearth, the dark vampire slipped out of the room and went to Spike’s room where the blonde was putting his clothes away. The curtains were drawn closed and there was a fire similar to the one he built in Darla’s room. The orange glow danced on the walls. Angel helped Spike and tossed the empty bags on the shelf above the clothes rack in the closet. 

“I’m going to patrol and check things out,” Angel said, finally breaking the silence. 

Spike’s back was turned to him. The blonde vampire seemed busy with something. Since there was nothing else to do, Angel figured it was a ruse. He stepped up behind Spike and wrapped his arms around him. The smaller body stiffened in Angel’s arms for a few moments before going slack, molding into the line of his frame. 

“Why don’t you tell the truth?” With Spike’s edgy tone, it was more of a demand than a question. 

“What truth is that?” Angel asked, nuzzling his childe’s neck. 

“You’re going to see Buffy,” Spike said simply. The words were devoid of emotion. It was a simple fact. Whenever Angel passed the city limit sign he went directly to Buffy. 

“I’m not going to seek her out. I’m going to patrol, that’s all. If I happen to run across her, then I’ll talk to her. It’s not as if I can’t keep my hands off of her whenever we meet,” Angel insisted. 

“Not just the hands, pet. There’s also the lips and the groin and the --” Spike rambled. 

“I’d like to think I have more control than that,” Angel chuckled. “Why are you so bent about this?” 

Spike broke out of his Sire’s embrace and turned around to face him. Angel watched uncertain emotions play over Spike’s face: worry, fear, anxiety, nervousness. They were all there, even if he knew his boy wouldn’t admit to them. The blue eyes shifted, refusing to look at him. 

“Spike?” 

The blonde vampire finally looked at Angel when he heard his name. Spike wondered why nothing in his life had ever been simple. Here he was mated to the demon that brought him into this world and not once had he just experienced the two of them. Drusilla and Darla were always hovering over them, literally and figuratively. Then, Angel met Buffy and she came between them. Angelus wasn’t the same when he came back a few years ago, because of Buffy and the demon’s constant obsession with her. 

When Angel laid claim to him again, a part of Spike hoped that for a tiny instant that his Sire was finally his. A foolish notion that. No sooner had he laid claim, then Darla came traipsing in, literally back from the beyond. The last few months Darla and Drusilla were there. And now, they were back in Sunnydale and Angel was running off to see Buffy. Spike knew he was whether his Sire wanted to admit it or not. 

“Just once, I would like there to be a time when I didn’t have to share you,” Spike admitted through clenched teeth. _There was sappy William to the forefront again._ He really had to cut that heart off his sleeve before it got him in trouble. 

“Share me? Has the Big Bad gone soft?” Angel said with a teasing smirk. 

Spike pushed him away. “Piss off, Angel. I’ve not gone bloody soft. If anyone’s soft here, it’s you ponce. You’re the one that goes running every time a small, blonde bint wags her finger at you.” 

“Yeah, but I’m mated to only one small, blonde--” Angel started to say as he leaned closer to Spike before he was halted by hands on his chest. 

“Finish that sentence by calling me a ‘bint’ and you and I are gonna have a confrontation,” Spike warned. 

The corner of Angel’s lips slowly curved up in a ghost of a smile as he leaned in against the resistance and nibbled on Spike’s earlobe. “Mmm, I hope so.” 

The whispered words sent a frisson of heat down Spike’s spine to his dick. The blonde vampire closed his eyes against his arousal and growled, “Bloody hell.” 

Angel’s low, seductive laugh rang in his ear. When he opened them again, his Sire was gone, leaving him rock hard . . . again. 

“Balls!” he cursed and rolled his eyes at his own ironic comment, looking down at the noticeable erection pressing against his jeans. 

**************************

**_Restfield Cemetery, Sunnydale_**

Angel knew it was cruel to leave Spike like that, but he couldn’t give into his childe every time they turned each other on. One of them had to learn self-control. He had been patrolling the cemeteries with a monolith of his own. Just being near Spike set his blood boiling, which was why they couldn’t keep their hands off each other for any length of time the last few months. It felt kind of nice actually. 

A small sob and sniffle broke into his thoughts and he looked up. A few feet in front of Angel stood Buffy beside a fresh grave. He silently walked up beside her and glanced at her profile. His heart broke for her loss. 

“I’m sorry,” Angel consoled, staring at the grave. “I couldn’t come sooner.” 

Okay, so it was a little white lie. It had been dark for a few hours now and he had plenty of time to run over here to find her. He could have strolled even and been with her long before now. Truth was he had Spike on his mind and Darla’s impending death was running a close second. He hadn’t thought much about Buffy. 

She didn’t look at him, but she nodded an acknowledgment and slipped her hand into his. 

**************************

**_Crawford Street Mansion, Sunnydale_**

Spike took a quick shower and put on a pair of sleep pants. He may be the Big Bad, but this was his home and he wanted to be comfortable around the house. He was commando under the pants. He dried his hair and hung the towel over the rack beside the stall. 

Spike went to Darla’s room to check on her. The fire was beginning to wane in the hearth, the light casting shadows on the stone walls and the bed. She tossed and turned in bed, moaning softly. Spike moved closer to her and saw that her face and neck were flushed. He reached down and brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek. When he felt the heat radiating from her, he yanked his hand back as if she had singed him. The room was warm but not _that_ warm. 

Spike left the room and came back laden with items. He set them on the nightstand beside the bed and sat beside Darla on the edge of the mattress. He dipped a washcloth in a bowl of cold water and washed her face, neck and chest. The icy wetness woke Darla up and she squeaked of protest. 

“It’s cold!” Darla moaned. “Why is it so hot in here?” 

“You’re burning up with fever, Darla,” Spike said. “I’m trying to get you cooled down.” 

“God, my head hurts, everything aches,” Darla groaned in a hoarse voice. It hurt to talk. 

“Of course it hurts, you’re sick,” Spike commented. “Are you hungry, you haven’t eaten anything all day?” 

“Too tired to eat,” Darla whispered. 

After he used all the cold water trying to cool her down, Spike wrung out the washcloth of the last drops of liquid, laid it beside the empty bowl and climbed under the covers with her. 

“What are you doing, Spike?” Darla asked tiredly when she felt the bed dip under his weight. 

Spike pulled her closer so that her fever-hot skin was against his cool body. “Not looking to do anything with you. I’m just trying to keep you comfortable so that you can sleep better. Maybe the fever will break this way, who knows?” 

Darla snuggled against Spike while he massaged the aches and pains out of her shoulders. She was wearing one of Angel’s shirts that came to her mid-thigh and thin cotton pants. Spike was still in his lounging pants. Though, he didn’t think Angel would read anything more into their arrangement than what it was. Personally, Spike and Darla could barely stand to be in the same room. But, in L.A. they had come to some sort of unspoken agreement to tolerate each other for as long as this illness took to run its course. 

“I was right about what I told Angel,” Darla mumbled. 

“What was that?” Spike inquired, his massage turning to a caress down her back. 

“That you would take care of me, well anyone really,” Darla replied. She remembered a dream where she told Angel that Spike would take care of her. It was becoming fuzzy now. She couldn’t think past the fever-aches. 

“Is that right?” Spike sounded amused. 

“You took care of Drusilla for as long as I’ve known you. You’re a natural nursemaid,” Darla said with a weak laugh. 

“The hell you say! I’m no one’s bloody nursemaid. The only reason I’m here is that Angel asked me to take care of you,” Spike insisted. 

“I stand corrected then,” Darla grinned against his chest. “Did you ever wonder why you and I never got along?” 

“Because, you were a selfish, possessive bitch as a vampire who thought everyone was beneath her when you were really just a whore playing dress-up,” Spike suggested. 

Darla made a face as if she’d been stung. “Care to drive that knife a little deeper? I think you missed an artery. Anyway, you weren’t much better. You were always a pain in the ass and a nuisance whose antics got us kicked out of every city we went to. And, you killed that Gypsy’s family before I was ready!” 

“Like that was entirely my fault. You should have given clearer instructions,” Spike said defensively. 

“I told you we were going to get Angelus back,” Darla said. 

“ _No_ , you told me that we were going to kill a lot of people. So, that’s what I did,” Spike clarified. 

“You’re impossible!” Darla harrumphed and went quiet again. 

**************************

**_Restfield Cemetery, Sunnydale_**

Buffy and Angel sat on the ground under a tree, leaning against it. Buffy’s legs were curled under her and her head was on Angel’s shoulder. They talked for a while about the funeral and how Buffy’s friends expected her to deal with Joyce’s death. Angel never mentioned that he brought Darla and Spike with him. Now was not the time to discuss that. 

Instead, they were looking into each other’s eyes. Angel’s heart ached like it always did when he was around her. He knew their time with each other was definitely over. He had moved on with Spike. Spike, who was at this very moment stuck in a house with another person that he could barely stand, while Angel was here watching Buffy move in closer to him. 

Buffy felt the pull of the love she still felt for Angel. She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was as soft and gentle as she remembered. After a moment, it became more intense until she was practically crawling into his lap. This was so familiar to Angel. The way her soft curves felt in his hands was no longer a memory. She was right here. Buffy started to unbutton his shirt and pull it open when Spike came rushing back to the forefront of his mind and he stopped her hands. He pushed her away to sit up, both breathing heavily. 

“Buffy, we have to stop!” Angel said. “We can’t do this. You know we can’t.” 

“Why can’t we? Riley’s gone for good. Spike’s not around to mess anything up for us,” she reasoned. 

“I still have a cursed soul. Actually, that isn’t the reason. Well, it’s part of the reason, but a small part. I’m with Spike still. We’re mated. That’s a lifelong commitment for vampires. One I take very seriously,” Angel explained. 

“It didn’t _feel_ like you were too serious about it a second ago,” Buffy said, her brows furrowed in confusion. 

Angel rubbed his forehead, trying to find the best way to get through to her. Everything Spike had said before he left the house was right. He had a weakness for small, blonde bints – women. What the hell was he doing sitting in a graveyard with Buffy in his lap when Spike was back at the mansion taking care of the other small, blonde woman that had reappeared and turned his life upside down? 

“I’m sorry, Buffy. But, we can’t do this. I’m with Spike. He’s at the mansion waiting for me,” Angel said. 

“I’m sure he’ll understand that we ran into each other and one thing led to another,” Buffy said as she moved in for another kiss. 

Angel grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away again. “No Buffy. We agreed not to see each other and move on. We’re different people now, don’t you get that? There are things going on in my life that do not concern you, haven’t concerned you for some time. There’s nothing left for us.” He pushed her off him and got to his feet. “I have to go now. There are things – people that I have to take care of before I leave town.” 

Angel walked away. He didn’t get far before Buffy ran after him. When she caught up to him, she grabbed his arm and wrenched him around to face her. 

“You can’t walk away from me like that. Not again,” Buffy demanded through a stream of tears. 

“What do you want from me, Buffy?” Angel asked. 

“I want you,” Buffy replied. 

“I can’t give that to you. Even if I wasn’t with anyone else, I still have the curse to deal with. But, I’m with Spike. Everything I have to give of myself is with him. That’s what a mating is, Buffy. It’s more than that actually,” Angel tried to explain. 

“To hell with Spike!” Buffy yelled at him. 

Angel’s jaw developed a tick. Buffy had always had disparaging remarks about Spike and tonight was no different, except that tonight it finally got on his last nerve. 

“Buffy, now is not the time to do this. Seeing as your mother just died, I’ll let that remark pass. Spike is here to help you. You don’t have to like him to use him in a fight. But, he’s mine and I think you should remember that.” 

With that, Angel turned on his heel and walked away from her and headed for the mansion, leaving Buffy to stare after him. 

**************************

**_Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike had moved back to his room by the time Angel came back. He was propped up in bed with a sheet over his waist reading a first edition copy of a tale from his human life. After Angel checked on Darla to see that she was sleeping, he went to Spike’s room. He got as far as the doorway before his childe’s voice stopped him. 

“Take a shower before you get into bed,” Spike said without looking up from his book. 

“Huh?” Angel sounded surprised. _Is he saying that I smell or something?_

“I can smell the Slayer’s musk from the moment you stepped in the house. What happened? Did you just sit there and let her pheromones engulf you or did she get off on you?” Spike asked accusingly. 

He knew this would happen. The minute Angel said he was going to patrol. Why did it bother him so much to know Angel and Buffy were together? It wasn’t a surprise that Angel would forget they were connected every time a small blonde was near him. Buffy and Angel had sonar where the other was concerned. 

“That’s not exactly what happened. We saw each other in the cemetery and we talked and she . . . kissed me. She climbed up in my lap and tried to tear off my clothes to do it,” Angel explained in his defense. 

The book was lowered and Spike’s penetrating blue eyes peered at him doubtfully over the top of the book. Angel shifted uncomfortably, knowing full well that Spike could read his mind if he wanted. 

“And you were just a passive little puppy?” Spike asked with a raised brow. 

“At first . . . no . . . no, I wasn’t,” Angel stated. 

Spike raised his eyebrow in response. Angel sighed and headed for the shower. When he was gone, Spike smirked. He set the book down on the night table, got out of bed and went to the closet. His smile turned wicked when he heard the shower spray. Spike shuffled a few things around in the closet until he got to Angel’s toy chest. Not so much a toy chest as an old steamer trunk with brass hinges that looked like it had fallen off a merchant ship in the 1700s. 

Spike kept half an ear to the shower as he opened the trunk and pulled out a few items. He took them to the bed and set them up. Then, he went to the kitchen and returned with a small bowl of water that he hid in the nightstand. Once he was finished, he stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. Satisfied with the display, he climbed back into bed and returned to his book, waiting for Angel. 

In the bathroom, Angel scrubbed until he was sure Buffy’s scent was a distant memory and shut the water off. He toweled dry and wrapped the terrycloth around his waist. He silently made his way to Spike’s room, careful not to disturb Darla. That was an amusing notion, here she was human and Angel and Spike were worried about disturbing her as if she was still the elder vampire-bitch. Angel shook his head at the idea. Spike was still reading when he went in and closed the door. 

Angel took the towel off and draped it over a chair. Spike was apparently ignoring him over what happened at the cemetery with Buffy. He climbed onto the end of the bed and crawled up the length until he was hovered over Spike. 

“Move, you big ape, you’re in my light,” Spike complained. 

Angel didn’t say anything and he didn’t move. Spike tried hard to ignore him and flipped the page to continue reading. A small smile played on Angel’s lips at the act. He plucked the book out of Spike’s hands and tossed it to the floor. 

“Hey! I was reading that!” 

“You are such a woman,” Angel chuckled. 

“I am not--!” 

Spike started to protest when his Sire’s mouth pressed against his, effectively cutting him off. Angel pulled the covers out of the way and tugged Spike down the mattress under him. Spike tightened his thighs against Angel’s hips and flipped them so that Angel was on his back and Spike was on top of him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Angel asked with a raised brow, amusement coloring his features. 

“I have something in mind,” Spike replied evasively. 

“Oh yeah, what could that possibly be?” 

“Oi! Don’t you trust me?” Spike asked innocently. 

“Not when I can see the wheels turning in your head,” Angel eyed him suspiciously. 

Spike kissed Angel to distract him as he reached under the pillows and found the leather padded cuff he had attached to the frame of the bed by a two-foot length of chain. He carefully slipped the cuff around Angel’s wrist and snapped the clasp into place. Angel felt the restraint automatically tighten around his wrist like a blood pressure meter. 

“Spike . . .?” Angel mumbled against the blonde’s lips. 

“Yeeeesss?” 

“You’re really bruising for punishment aren’t you?” 

“Maybe in a distant future after a couple of apocalypses,” Spike replied. 

He reached under the pillow on the other side of Angel and pulled the other restraint out of its hiding place. Angel watched as his childe snapped the cuff around his wrist and felt it tighten. 

Looking up at Spike, he asked, “What happens if your antics disturb Darla and she wakes up, hmmm?” 

“Then, I guess we’ll have to keep you quiet, won’t we?” Spike smirked as he held up a knotted gag. 

_Why-o-why did he open his mouth and walk into these things?_ Angel was sure that he had that steamer trunk buried in the back of the closet. He remembered the pressure restraints from the last time Angelus was roaming free. His darker half had decided to update his accessories from homemade floggers to more modern day sex toys. Angel even remembered using a few of them on his errant childe who was now straddling his hips and smirking down at him with a knotted gag dangling from his fingers. When he got out of this, Angel vowed to beat that boy’s ass till it bled . . . and turned pretty colors. Hell of a time for Drusilla to pop into his head. 

“Where did you find this stuff anyway?” Angel asked. 

“I got bored. ’S what happens when you leave me home alone,” Spike replied. 

“Taking care of Darla didn’t keep you busy?” 

“For all of an hour, but then I went exploring in Daddy’s unmentionables and found these,” Spike grinned. 

“Well, _Daddy_ is not pleased about this turn of events and when I get out of these things . . .” Angel was cut off by the gag that Spike stuffed into his mouth. “Mmm, grrr, mmmike!” 

Spike leaned over and opened the drawer of the nightstand to retrieve the bowl of water and straight razor he had hidden there. He swished the razor around in the water and held it up for Angel to see. The dark vampire’s brow furrowed in disapproval – or was that brooding? Spike really couldn’t tell. 

The blonde shrugged and moved down his Sire’s body, pulling the covers out of the way completely. He settled between Angel’s thighs and put the bowl aside where movement wouldn’t tip it over. Then, he carefully swiped a path along the edge of pubic hair. He grinned when he heard his Sire grumble around the gag. 

Angel groaned around the gag and tried to keep still every time Spike made a pass around his semi-erect shaft and heavy sacs. His dick was too shy to become completely hard near a razor. Of course, it didn’t help that Spike glanced up at him to gauge his reaction every time he did it either. 

When Spike shaved a line down to the sacs again, Angel’s head hit the pillow and he pulled against his restraints. He had to fight the urge to squeeze his legs around Spike whenever the younger vampire got to close. Angel’s head popped up off the pillow when his childe accidentally cut his groin with a pass of the razor. He howled at the sudden paper-cut burn. 

“Oops,” Spike said insincerely as he leaned down and licked the blood away. 

“Ike. Mmm going mm ammm mmmmmm,” Angel’s threat was lost around the gag. 

“Oh, lighten up peaches.” Spike looked at what he was doing and then back up at Angel’s agitated expression. “I can’t really call you ‘peaches’ anymore, can I? Once this is gone, you’ll be all smooth and,” he nicked Angel on purpose – much to the elder vampire’s annoyance – and licked the wound clean. Spike was answered by a deep growl as he resumed his task. 

**************************

**_Outside the Mansion_**

Buffy was still furious at Angel for leaving her in the cemetery after telling her that he had moved on with Spike. Before that, he was kissing her like he used to when they were together. How could he tell her that he had moved on after that and with that bleached brain moron no less? 

So, she had followed him back here to the mansion to give him a piece of her mind. She remembered where his bedroom was from two years ago before he left her. She went around the house until she found the appropriate window. The curtains were closed but there was a crack where she could see the headboard of the bed. 

Her eyes widened when she saw Angel lying on the bed with his arms restrained above his head and a gag in his mouth. Why was Angel tied up to his own bed? She watched out of curiosity as he arched and squirmed on the bed as if he were being tortured . . . or pleasured. The double-paned windows didn’t allow much noise for her to know which it was. 

Angel’s head fell back and then snapped up as he glared at whoever was with him. From her prospective she only had a clear shot of the headboard of the bed. Her eyes became as big as saucers and her mouth dropped open when Spike came into view, naked, and pulled the gag out of Angel’s mouth only to wave his erection in Angel’s face. Buffy was shocked to discover what Angel had told her was true. She watched Angel do unnatural things to Spike’s groin for a moment before she turned and fled. 

**************************

**_Inside the bedroom_**

Spike smirked as he dropped the razor in the bloody water. There were small, bleeding cuts all over Angel pelvis. Spike leaned down and licked up the thin rivulets of dripping blood before they hit the sheets. His attentive tongue had Angel gyrating against his mouth and pulling against the restraints. 

Angel’s head fell back into the pillow when Spike’s lips slid down his cock and started sucking. He rocked his hips slowly, pushing his erection deeper into his boy’s wonderful mouth and enjoyed the wicked tongue along his shaft. 

Angel was so intent on that mouth that he didn’t see Spike’s hands disappear under his legs until he felt fingers pressing into his body, teasing the nerve endings of his anus. That caused his head to snap up and he glared at Spike. 

“Ike if younn donnn wamm imm, mmm gommm unn,” Angel threatened around the gag. 

Spike let Angel’s cock go with a slurping pop and crawled up his body. “You know, you really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full. Threats tend to lose their impact.” He took the gag out of his Sire’s mouth. 

“Smart ass,” Angel glowered at his childe when he finally able to speak coherently again. 

“Of course, I’m smart. I have you tied up to a bed. You’re getting slow in your old age there, letting me get the drop on you like this,” Spike smirked. 

Angel watched Spike’s lips move, but whatever he just said was of no real consequence. “Spike, come closer.” 

The younger vampire slowly moved up until he was straddling his Sire’s hips and inches from his face. 

“Closer,” Angel beckoned. 

Spike watched Angel with a wary expression as he moved closer. “I’m here, now what?” 

“Have you really thought through this plan of yours? I don’t see you gaining much pleasure when the hands you enjoy so much are shackled to the bed,” Angel said in a low seductive voice. 

“I plan everything,” Spike said confidently. 

“The demon who defines rash, rebellious and impulsive planned everything huh? Why don’t I believe that?” Angel was skeptical. 

“’Cause you’re a cynic,” Spike replied. 

“I’m a realist, and in reality you’re a rash, impetuous, wayward little brat,” Angel said nodding in agreement with his own words. 

“Hey!” Spike said indignantly. “Did I not plan Dru’s cure? I researched and everything.” 

“You stabbed me in the hand with a cross-blade!” Angel shot back. 

“Well, it seemed fitting since you turned her, made her insane and the ritual called for her Sire’s blood. I could have stabbed you in the heart you know?” Spike said. 

“No, you couldn’t. Same as the Gem of Amarra. Couldn’t torture me with hot pokers then either,” Angel countered. 

“Aha! Who would have thought to find the Gem in Sunnydale?” Spike asked triumphantly. 

Angel appeared to be thinking it over. “You get points for that, but lose some on the count that you immediately lost it to a Slayer two seconds afterwards.” 

“It wasn’t two seconds later, more like two hours,” Spike corrected. 

Now that Spike was close enough it didn’t matter that his hands were tied up. Angel peppered kisses along the pale throat in front of him. He smirked against his childe’s skin when he heard and felt a groan. 

“So, what are you planning to do with my poor, defenseless, _shaved_ body?” Angel whispered near Spike’s ear. 

Spike sat up and crawled up Angel’s body until his groin was right in front of his Sire’s face. “This.” 

Angel glanced up at his childe towering over him and then at the cock that waved in front of him. “After this little stunt, why would I want to get you off hmm?” 

“It’s the least you can do for kissing the Slayer and then coming into my house, wreaking of her scent,” Spike whined. 

“Excuse me? Whose house is this?” Angel asked with an inquisitive brow. 

“I refurnished and redecorated it, it’s mine,” Spike said incredulously. 

“With my money!” Angel pointed out. 

“Tomato, tomawto, pet,” Spike shrugged. 

“This mansion is mine just like you are mine,” Angel said quietly with a possessive gleam in his eyes. 

Spike watched Angel warily as he took off the restraints. When his hands were finally free, Angel’s eyes turned predatory. He grabbed Spike by the waist and rolled them over until Spike was on his back. The elder vampire put his childe in the pressure restraints and looked down at him. 

“If you want to play with Daddy’s toys, little boy, you better know how to use them,” Angel said in a dark, husky voice. 

He left Spike shackled to the bed and he went to the closet, coming back with a few more implements. 

Spike stared at Angel with wide eyes. How did he get himself into these situations? He only meant to tease his Sire. Now, he found himself restrained to the bed and Angel laying out the items he’d chosen on the nightstand. 

“Angel?” Spike inquired. 

“Hmm?” Angel continued to carefully lay the items out in a dramatic fashion. 

“Let a vamp go will ya?” Spike pleaded. 

“Why would I want to do that? Especially, when the vamp in question has been a very naughty little boy?” Angel asked. 

He left the room with the bowl of bloody water and returned with fresh water and a new razor. The one Spike had used on him was dull and yes it did nick him. But, Angel knew that new razors could be just as dangerous as the dull ones, with the right amount of pressure. 

Angel crawled up on the bed with the bowl and razor, settling between Spike’s thighs. Before he started, he held up the pressure gag that matched the cuffs. It was a two-inch wide scrap of soft leather. Spike blinked wide eyes when he saw it. 

“Now, Angel. I was just trying to tease you, to get you to forget about the slayer, I wasn’t going to --” Anything else that Spike said was cut off as Angel fastened the gag over his mouth. 

“Now, now, baby boy. We can’t have any noise waking Darla, can we?” Angel said mockingly. 

“Mmm mmm hmmmm mmmm nnnng,” Spike responded. 

Angel started to shave Spike, just as the other vampire had done to him. Spike was squirming under the razor, which caused Angel to nick his sensitive skin several times. After about the tenth nick and hearing Spike howl under the gag, Angel stopped and held his hips down. 

“Stop squirming and kicking your legs like a big baby or I’m going to lose my control and cut your dick off, do you want that?” Angel admonished. 

“Nmmm, noommm annn mmmaaaammmeee,” Spike sounded indignant. 

“Well, you sure act like one,” Angel grumbled as he completed his task. 

Once Spike was clean-shaven, Angel slid a cock ring onto the shaft and fitted the rubber accessory against Spike’s body so that the curved dildo attached to it curled under his boy’s sacs and was inserted into his ass. Then, Angel set it for low vibration, just enough to stimulate Spike’s sensitive parts. 

“Annnmmmmlllll” Spike cried out around the gag. 

“Hmm?” Angel acknowledged as he wrapped his hand around Spike’s cock and stroked the length. 

Spike’s fingers tightened around the chains that connected the cuffs to the bed anchors when he felt Angel’s mouth wrap around the head of his dick and moved down. Angel sucked down and back up. He moved off and stroked the length again, watching his childe’s response. Every stroke caused the vibrating toy to move against Spike’s balls and inside him. Spike arched off the bed when Angel sucked down the length again. 

Spike was stuck in that arched position for a full minute before Angel released him and he collapsed on the bed only to have the anal toy slide deeper. 

“Nnnnnnnggggggg,” Spike cried out around the gag. 

Angel crawled up his body until his lips were brushing Spike’s ear. 

“I think I like having you at my mercy a whole lot better, don’t you?” he whispered, causing the blonde to moan in response. “Hmm, would you like to talk again, baby boy?” Angel rocked his hips against Spike, rubbing their erections together. “I don’t know. I like you open and full like this.” 

“Mmmmm!” Spike said in a pleading tone. 

“What was that?” Angel smirked. He reached up and untied the gag. 

“Angel, please,” Spike said softly, so that his voice didn’t carry. 

“Please?” Angel’s brow arched, moving his hand to stroke Spike. “What do you want?” 

“Release the shackles. I’m sorry I tricked and bound you. Ahhh!” 

At that moment, Angel tugged up on his shaft, causing the anal toy to move. “Do you think you’ve been punished enough for restraining me?” 

“Y-y-yes,” Spike’s voice shook with the vibrator. 

Angel licked Spike’s cheekbone then reached up to undo the restraints. He shifted to take off the cock ring-anal toy and turned Spike onto his stomach. Sitting up behind his childe, he grabbed a slim hip as he slowly and carefully entered the younger vampire’s sensitized body. 

Spike sucked in air through clenched teeth as he felt his Sire sink inside him. When Angel’s groin was flesh against his childe’s ass, he leaned over the blonde vampire. Spike’s head fell back against Angel’s shoulder as the elder vampire slid in deeper. 

“So hot, Spike,” Angel breathed in his ear. 

They moved together in a fluid motion: in slow and grinding hard, withdrawing, feeling the slip-slide of each other. Spike found the easy pace and matched it. Angel growled low in his ear as his ass clenched and released around Angel’s erection. The dark vampire grabbed the slim hips and pulled his childe up so that he had more control. Spike’s chest was on the bed with his hips in the air and Angel draped over his back. 

“God, Spike,” Angel groaned. He caressed from Spike’s hips up his sides along the muscled arms to lace their fingers together. 

The blonde vampire kept his hips in the air and pushed back into his Sire’s hard, deep thrusts. He felt his elder’s breath against his neck and strained against the big body for more. He was close to achieving orgasm when Angel stopped and rolled them over until Spike was on top, his back to Angel’s front. 

Angel moved their clasped hands down to wrap around Spike’s cock. They stroked the blonde’s erection together as Angel sucked a bruise over his claim mark on his childe’s neck and thrust up into the receptive body. 

“Angel! Bloody hell, I’m going to cum,” Spike panted as his Sire fucked him hard. 

“Go ahead, baby boy. Come for me,” Angel’s encouragement was a growl in his ear. 

Spike closed his eyes and lost himself in the ebb and flow of Angel thrusting inside him, pushing his body up to meet their stroking fingers. He felt his orgasm churn in the pit of his stomach and rush towards his cock. 

“Come for me, Will,” Angel whispered near his ear. 

The sound of Angel’s voice and the constant friction finally caused Spike to cry out, his release erupting all over his stomach and chest. Angel’s fingers released his spent cock, and moved up to rub the cool semen into his stomach. 

“Gorgeous when you cum, Spike,” Angel breathed. 

He pulled out of his childe and stroked himself until he released over Spike’s cock. Then, he wrapped his hand around the length, rubbing his fluids into his boy’s skin. 

“Remember Spike: I chose to reclaim you, destiny chose to mate us. Buffy has no part in this. I’ve moved on with you. She had a place in my heart and soul, but what you and I have is different. It’s unlike anything Angelus had with Darla or you had with Drusilla. What we have can be complete and fulfilling, if you stop fighting it and let it develop,” Angel said. 

“Would work if I didn’t feel like I was taking two steps back every time I tried to go forward,” Spike said. 

Angel rolled them over to their sides and carefully disengaged from Spike’s body. The blonde groaned at the loss and settled on his back. 

“You’ll take care of Darla? Let me know when she gets close?” Angel asked as he ran his fingers through Spike’s mussed hair. 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of the bloody bint,” Spike said, sounding agitated. 

“I don’t want her to be alone at the end. She was alone when she was made. She was alone in that box when they brought her back. As a human, she’s easy prey for someone like Lindsey,” Angel explained. 

“I’ll look after her the best I can,” Spike assured him. He vaguely wondered why Angel wasn’t worried about the Slayer’s safety as much as he was for Darla. He shrugged. Maybe his Sire thought Buffy could handle herself for a while, whereas Darla was a pressing matter. 

“I’ll owe you big for this, won’t I?” Angel said with a hint of humor. 

“Oh, you’ll owe a lot for this mate. You’re leaving me to baby-sit two women who hate my guts,” Spike said. 

“You’ll survive, Will,” Angel said matter-of-factly. 

When Spike didn’t say anything, he looked over to see his childe asleep. Angel’s fingers caressed his boy’s relaxed features. In sleep, Spike looked as innocent as the young man Angelus had claimed all those years ago. Angel’s heart constricted at the thought of being separated from his childe after the last few months. 

As dawn lightened the sky, Angel finally fell asleep. The vampires slept through the day, only rising to check on Darla when her moaning woke them up. One of them would go to her and try to get her fever to go down. When she quieted, they'd leave her and go back to sleep. An hour after dusk, Angel slipped out of bed and got dressed. Gazing at a sleeping Spike one last time, he grabbed his duffel bag and quietly left the house, heading back to Los Angeles.


	23. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17 Warning this chapter: A bit of Spike/Darla amicable tenderness, character death

##  _Chapter 32: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 15)_

**_Sunnydale, California_**

There was a culture fair in the Sunnydale Park. Colorful balloons and paper lanterns hung from the trees. People were walking around, taking in the sights and sounds. Some of them were in costume, others carrying carnival prizes. There was a group of cheerleaders with pompoms, and a group of Chinese men were dancing with a large paper dragon. Flags of a multitude of nations hung from wire around the park. 

Tara McLay sat alone on park bench, looking sad. She had come here despite the argument she had with Willow earlier. A lot of things were said that didn’t mean anything now that she couldn’t share a whole day with Willow. 

Willow was in a similar boat as she hid out in the Magic Box. 

Tara was so busy taking in the sights and sounds that she should have been enjoying herself, that she didn’t notice anyone join her on the bench until a hand slipped into hers and entwined their fingers. Thinking that it was Willow come to apologize, she smiled and looked down at their hands. Then, she looked up at the face and lost her smile. 

“Is this seat taken?” Glory asked. 

Tara gasped in fear. 

“Oh, this is nice,” Glory said as she looked at the festivities. “Hanging out, just us girls. You like that sort of thing, don’t you?” When Tara didn’t answer, Glory squeezed her hand so hard that the bones broke. 

“Aah,” Tara moaned as she winced in pain. 

“Don’t make a sound,” Glory warned. 

Tara gasped and whimpered as Glory watched the other fair patrons. The people walked around not seeming to notice anything. 

“Nah. They won’t help you. I’d kill them. You know that,” Glory sounded sure of herself. 

That didn’t stop Tara from looking around desperately. There were three bicycle cops riding away. 

“There’s no one here that can stop me,” Glory said as squeezed Tara’s hand harder, causing to gasp in pain and fear. “I’ll kill her and . . . and them . . . I’ll kill him, and her and her,” she laughed as the patrons in questioned walked by. “And, it’ll all be your fault.” 

Glory dug her nails into Tara’s skin until the blood welled to the surface. “Kinda funny, isn’t it? All these people here and . . . no one who can do a damn thing. Not a person who can help you. But, that’s people for ya. They’re pretty worthless. Keys on the hand . . . keys are worth a very lot.” 

As Tara stared at her in fear, Glory smiled and brought their clasped hands up to lick off some of the blood. She made a disgusted face and spit it back out. 

“You lying little tramp!” she screeched. “You’re not the key, you’re nothing! Just another worthless human being!” 

“I didn’t--” Tara said shaking her head in denial. 

“I hate being lied to. It makes me feel so betrayed,” Glory shuddered. “Hey! You wanna make it all better? If you tell me who the key really is . . . I’ll let you go.” When Tara still didn’t answer, Glory proceeded to break her hand. “Think about it. You think your hand hurts? Imagine what you’d feel with my fingers wiggling in your brain. It doesn’t kill you. What it does . . . is make you feel like you’re in a noisy little dark room . . . naked and ashamed . . . and there are things in the dark that need to hurt you because you’re bad . . . little pinching things that go in your ears . . . and crawl on the inside of your skull. And you know . . . that if the noise and crawling would stop . . . that you could remember how to get out.” 

Glory contemplated her own description as Tara continued to cry quietly. “Then she turned to look at Tara again. 

“But you never, ever will,” Glory finished. She squeezed Tara’s hand again, forcing a cry of pain. “Who . . . is . . . the key?” 

Tara forced herself to stop crying and look Glory in the eye, saying nothing. 

“Fine. Let’s get crazy,” Glory said ominously. She caressed the side of Tara’s face with her other hand. Tara whimpered and tried to pull away. 

“Tara!” Willow yelled from the other side of the fairgrounds. 

She, Giles and Anya found out what Glory was up to from one of her lackeys that Giles had caught snooping around. They thought that since Tara was the new member of the bunch, that she was the key. Willow told them to call Buffy with the news and ran here to find her girlfriend. The argument earlier seemed meaningless now. She prayed she wasn’t too late. 

“Tara!” she yelled as she ran through the crowd. “Tara!” Then she spotted her on a bench . . . next to Glory. She tried to remember a deflecting spell. “By force of heart and mindful power, by waning time and waxing hour . . .” 

She saw Glory touch the side of Tara’s face before a group of people hindered her view. It was difficult to tell what was happening, so she continued the spell. “I echo Diana, um, when I decree . . . uh, what is it? What is it?!” 

The view was clear just in time to see Glory’s hands on Tara’s temples. 

“No! No!” Willow yelled but the crowd drowned her out. 

Light began to stream out as Glory’s fingers entered Tara’s head. Both women cried out. Willow reached the edge of the path, but was blocked by the conga-line carrying the Chinese dragon and had to stop. 

“That she I love must now be free!” Willow finished sadly. 

Tara and Glory were still in trance on the bench. People continued to walk past them oblivious to what happened. Willow strained to see around them. 

“Tara!” she yelled! 

The crowd parted and revealed Tara sitting alone on the bench with her head lolling to one side. 

“No!!” Willow ran over and sat on the bench, grabbing Tara by the shoulders. Tara didn’t react or look at her. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike sat next to Darla’s bed. He hadn’t been able to leave the room in the last two weeks. He’d never seen a human body emaciate so quickly before. His mother had tuberculosis, but she didn’t go this quickly. In the ten days since Angel left, Darla had lost a considerable amount of weight. Her eyes were sunken in with dark circles under them. Her hair was unkempt as well. Spike was doing pretty good with washing it the first week, but then she protested even the slightest movement after that. So, he settled for sponge-bathing her fevered body and stoking the fire in the hearth. 

The way this illness was taking its toll, Spike had a few thoughts of turning her back. Had she even uttered the words, he would have. But then, he would have to explain to Angel why he did it when his Sire had spent so much time and effort to keep Lindsey McDonald from doing the same thing. 

A banging on the front door echoed through the mansion. Darla stirred irritably in her sleep. Spike watched her for a moment and left the room cursing whoever was at the door when the pounding didn’t stop. 

He stormed through the house and swung the door open on a growl. “Don’t you know that vampires sleep during the day, Slayer? What the bloody hell do you want?” 

The second the door was open, Buffy barged in with Dawn in tow. “I need you to watch Dawn while I go to the hospital to see what’s up with Willow. It’s something to do with Glory.” 

Spike watched her rant with a bemused expression. “Nice to see you, too, Slayer.” He shut the door and walked past her. 

“Will you do it or will I have to kill you?” Buffy asked impatiently. 

“Gee, with such an eloquent request as that, how can I refuse?” Spike said sarcastically as he lit a cigarette. 

“Ew, Spike! Do you have to smoke?” Buffy cringed. 

“My house, pet,” Spike said by way of explanation. 

“I don’t want that around Dawn!” 

“Yeah? Does it really bother you that much?” Spike challenged. When she glared at him, he shrugged. “Too bad, you’ll have to live with it. Now, do you want to tell me at a normal speed _why_ I’ve been so graciously threatened to baby-sit bite-size-Buffy?” 

“Glory is a hell-god. She’s been searching for a key to get back home.” She shook her head at the simplistic idea. “She did something to Tara and I need to go to the hospital to be with Willow. So, will you watch Dawn?” 

Spike looked at her considering the situation. 

“Come on, Spike. I don’t have a lot of time,” Buffy said impatiently. 

“I’m not a bleeding babysitter! I’m a vampire!” 

“Thank you for reminding me,” she said flippantly. 

“Fine,” Spike growled. “She can stay here for a little while.” 

Buffy said goodbye to Dawn, glared at Spike, daring him to do or say anything and left. 

“Well, that was fun,” Spike said. “Stay out here, watch TV, whatever. Just don’t touch anything!” He walked down the hall to Darla’s room, not waiting for Dawn to answer. 

“Right,” Dawn sighed and went to the living room. 

In Darla’s room, Spike flicked his cigarette into the fire and watched the flames get brighter as it disintegrated the paper and tobacco. He scowled at the flames thinking that Buffy had a lot of nerve barging into his house and demanding that he baby-sit Dawn. He made the agreement to _Angel_ to watch over Buffy and Darla, _not_ baby-sit the train wreck she called a sister. 

When did Buffy get a sister anyway? He’d known the Slayer a few years now, and his mind told him she had a sister. But, Drusilla told him once long ago that she didn’t trust the mind. She trusted the eyes and heart. He had eyes, but they could be deceiving. His heart was dead, but somewhere deep in there Buffy having a sister didn’t sound right. 

He went over to the bed and checked on Darla only to be interrupted again by a loud breaking sound. Then he heard “oops!” He sighed and left the room. He stormed down the hall to the living room. His eyes turned yellow when he saw Dawn trying to clean up glass shards. His anger shot into the stratosphere when his mind wrapped around what he was seeing. 

“Dawn!” Spike growled. “What the bloody fuck did you do?” 

“I’m sorry, Spike!” Dawn quickly apologized. 

His walnut-stain Hibachi coffee table now had the glass top broke out of one side. Spike was behind Dawn in a shot. He startled her when he pulled her up off the floor, causing her to drop the pieces she had collected, and forced her to sit on the couch. 

“Stay there! Don’t move!” he ordered as he went to find a broom and dust pan. Returning, he set about cleaning the broken glass off the stone floor while grumbling, “$1,200.00 soddin’ coffee table! You’d think humans in this day and age knew how to respect other people’s property.” 

“I said I was sorry!” Dawn insisted. 

”No, they think just ’cause I’m a soulless vampire that I don’t deserve respect. What the bloody hell do I know? I’m just Spike, William the Bloody. What do I know about having nice things? I’ve only been around for one hundred and twenty-seven-plus sodding years!” Spike continued to rant. 

“Spike!” Dawn whined. 

He turned on her. “I was human at one time, just like you! Back in my day, we respected other people’s property. I can’t believe I’m forced to put up with this. You’re just as reckless and show as much disregard for others as Buffy does.” 

Spike raised the dust pan full of glass and held it threateningly at her. “Sit there, watch the telly . . . _don’t break anything!_ ” With that, he stormed off to the kitchen with the broom and dust pan, muttering about human walking disaster areas. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale Memorial Hospital_**

A nurse was trying valiantly to settle Tara into a wheelchair so that she could be taken to the psychiatric unit for overnight-observation. Tara pushed at the nurse’s hands, trying harder to stop her. 

“Don’t!” Tara whined. “Please don’t with that treachery!” 

She calmed down as the nurse went around behind the wheelchair and started to wheel her out. Tara glanced up at Willow. 

“I told the cat and now, I beg my mother sitting all alone.” 

“Bye, Tara. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you,” Willow said, assuring herself as much as Tara. 

Tara whimpered as the nurse wheeled her out. She reached her good hand back towards Willow. All Willow could do was watch her leave. When Tara disappeared down the hall, Willow tried to go after her but Xander stepped into her path. 

“Willow. No,” Xander stated. “It’s just for one night.” 

“Yeah, I-I know, but . . . it’s a whole night. I don’t think I can sleep without her,” Willow pouted. 

“You can sleep with me,” Anya chimed in a little too happy which made everyone stare at her. “Well, now that came out a lot more lesbian than it sounded in my head.” 

Buffy stepped forward. “Will, you just have to rest. Okay? Right now there’s nothing you can do.” 

Willow thought about it for a moment and walked out the door. “Yes there is.” 

Buffy stared at the space that her friend once occupied as her mind flashed to things Willow may and may not be able to do. Then, it hit her. She turned and ran after her. “No. No way!” She chased Willow out into the hallway and stopped her, swinging the girl around to face her. 

“You cannot even think about taking on Glory,” Buffy denounced. 

“You saw what she did to Tara. I can’t let her get away with it,” Willow said, trying to hold back tears. 

“No. You _have_ to let her get away with it. Even I’m no match for her, you know that!” Buffy explained. 

“But maybe I am,” Willow insisted. She turned away but Buffy grabbed her arm. 

“You’re not. I won’t let you go,” Buffy said angrily. 

“This is not your choice. It’s mine.” 

“This is not the time,” Buffy stressed. 

“When, Buffy? When is? When _you_ feel like it? When it’s someone _you_ love as much as I love Tara? When it’s Dawn, is that it?” Willow argued. 

“When we have a chance,” Buffy said. “We’ll fight her, when we have a chance. You wouldn’t last five minutes with her, Willow. She’s a god.” 

Willow shook her head sadly. “Fine. I’ll wait.” 

“It’s the only way,” Buffy assured her. 

“Yeah,” Willow sounded skeptical. She started to walk away when Buffy stopped her. 

“Can I do anything?” 

“Just leave me alone,” Willow replied dejectedly and walked away leaving Buffy to stare after her in concern. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

Spike was still growling over the damage done to his coffee table when he walked back into the living room and found Dawn with her shoed feet propped up on the finely varnished top. His jaw developed a tick as he ground his teeth over the injustice done to his furniture. Sure, he’d do the same to Angel, but that was only to annoy his Sire. Dawn was doing it because she was a thoughtless kid and it chafed. What kind of values was Buffy teaching her anyway? 

Spike scoffed and walked away. He went back to Darla’s room. She lay in bed that much closer to her final death. Angel staking her a few years ago was more humane than this illness. He was about to minister over her when his cell phone rang. He went over to the fireplace and answered in a low, irritated tone. 

“Hello?” 

“Spike, what’s wrong?” 

“Angel? Nothing. Just a few things taking their toll today,” Spike replied. 

“With Darla? Is she--?” Angel asked worriedly. 

Spike glanced over at the sleeping woman who was formerly his grandsire. “No, she’s steadily getting worse though. She’s the least of my problems right now.” 

“Damn it, I can’t be there,” Angel cursed. 

“After all I’m being forced to deal with at once, why not?” Spike sneered. 

“All I told you to do was look after in her last hours? What else are you doing?” Angel sounded angry. 

“Well, your little Slayer also has me playing babysitter to that train wreck she calls a sister,” Spike grumbled. 

“You’re taking care of Dawn too? How’s that going?” Angel chuckled. 

“Bloody perfect! She’s not been here two seconds and already broke the glass top out of my $1,200.00 coffee table!” Spike said in a loud whisper, trying not to disturb Darla. 

“SHE WHAT!” was screamed through the receiver. Spike had to pull away from the phone for a moment. 

“So then, you’ll understand if I break off the leash and drain her?” Spike asked hopefully. 

“Spike, she’s just a kid,” Angel said once he was calmed down. 

“An irresponsible little brat,” Spike corrected. 

“I know someone else who was just as irresponsible,” Angel teased. 

“Oh, no. No bloody way was I like her!” 

“I think thou doth protest too much,” Angel chuckled. 

“Listen pillock that was an expensive coffee table!” Spike whined. 

“So you’ll get the glass top replaced,” Angel said nonchalantly. 

“I bet you just love this don’t you?” Spike growled. 

“Well, sure. Now you know what it feels like when some impetuous, little punk decides that it’s hilarious to break your things,” Angel said. 

“Again, this is _not_ about me! And, let me remind you, _Sire_ , that it was _your_ money that bought that table,” Spike pointed out. 

“Don’t remind me. I’m still crying from the loss,” Angel commented dryly. 

Spike sat in a chair that was positioned in a corner diagonal from the bed so that he could talk to Angel and watch Darla for any change. He didn’t know when he started to care about her health or why. She wasn’t the same as Drusilla. Drusilla had been weak after Prague. Darla was dying a human death from a human disease. The way she looked, lying on the bed, was similar to a zombie, or what Spike thought zombies would look like. Her eyes were sunken. Her skin was a pale gray color. 

“What’s going on at your end?” Spike asked as a distraction. 

“I just got back from talking to Cordelia. She had a vision about a hacklaar beast. She went to this commercial shoot and I had to go there and ask her what type of hacklaar it was so Gunn, Wes and I could kill it,” Angel was explaining. 

“Uh huh,” Spike acknowledged the animated voice. 

“I get there and . . . I can’t believe she wants to be an actress, Spike,” Angel said. 

“Why not, she’s always wanted to be an actress,” Spike replied. 

“The director was rude to her and giving her a hard time. When was the last time Cordelia Chase took crap from anyone?” Spike attempted to answer when Angel cut in, “I’ll tell you when! **_Never_** , that’s when!” 

“Angel . . .” Spike started to say. 

“She got food poisoning last night from a nineteen dollar sashimi couscous appetizer. Nineteen dollars! Can you believe that rip-off? And, they wouldn’t even take it off the tab when she threw it back up. Bastards.” 

“Angel!” Spike said louder. 

“So, she gets food poisoning and the little punk of a director told her that she looked like a refugee from an abused women’s shelter? Can you believe that?” 

“Can’t say that I do,” Spike sighed. “What did you do?” 

“I offered to rip his head clean off his shoulders,” Angel replied casually. “He had her wearing this . . . flimsy swimsuit that covers like . . . _nothing_.” 

“Oh. My. God. Did you ogle her to your heart’s content? Does the cheerleader have a body on her?” Spike teased. 

“Spike!” Angel growled. 

“You’re hard just talking about her in a swimsuit, aren’t ya, Sire?” Spike teased. 

“I can’t get hard right now! I have to go kill a hacklaar beast with Wes and Gunn,” Angel whined. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later,” Spike said and hung up. 

He got up, dropped the phone in the seat and went over to a restless Darla. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he carefully wiped the cold rag down her face and neck. She shuddered at the temperature change against her skin. Then, he wiped the cloth over her hands, which were clammy to the touch. When he started to release her, her fingers tightened weakly around his hand. He squeezed back as he replaced the wash cloth near the bowl. 

“Who was on the phone?” she asked, her voice frayed from fever and disuse. 

“Angel, he says Cordy let some director git boss her around,” Spike replied. 

“Mmm,” Darla acknowledged and coughed when the action scratched her throat. “He won’t miss me. He killed me, Wolfram  & Hart brought me back, but he’s gone. He won’t miss me. He never took the death of family too well. Not even his own.” 

“Darla, you shouldn’t talk. Your vocal chords are shot to hell,” Spike admonished. 

“I saw the demon screaming to be free when I saw him. That’s all I wanted,” she continued in a hoarse whisper. “But . . . you . . . saw everything. As the demon and the man. I never wanted to acknowledge the man. The human part was of no conseque--” she coughed hard. “No consequence to me. He was shocked when he killed the first time. Not that . . . he slaughtered his entire village . . . but that he was capable . . . of killing his own family. Angelus . . . as you and I know him . . . would love to,” she stopped to give her sore vocal chords a rest. “He would love to believe that he feels nothing. I tried to tell him it was still the same. That the love he had for his family carried to the afterlife. He spent a hundred years trying to prove me wrong. But, then . . . you and Dru came into the picture.” 

“Shh, Darla,” Spike tried to get her to stop talking before she started coughing up blood. 

“Do you think he’ll remember?” she asked. 

“Remember what, Darla?” 

“Me. Us. I can’t apologize for what we were. Even if I wanted to, it’s too late for that. It’s much too late.” Her fingers tightened on his hand. He winced when her nails bit into his flesh. 

Spike gazed down at her. She looked like she wanted to cry. He wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or because she actually felt a genuine emotion for once in her existence. 

“There are no apologies for what we were, Darla. In the end it was all about blood. Blood is what tied us together. Blood is what drove us. I have never regretted anything in the last one hundred and twenty-seven years of my existence.” He gave her a small smirk. “Okay, maybe a few things. But then, you were a bitch to live with and deserved it. They were well worth Angelus stripping several layers off my hide.” 

“I was the bitch huh? None of it was because you were . . . an insolent childe?” Darla coughed. 

“Well, Drusilla was too barmy to be insolent,” Spike said. “Someone had to keep you on your toes. I guess that job fell to me.” 

“I praised you . . . in China . . . after you had killed a slayer. When Angelus returned,” Darla revealed. 

“That must have pissed the old bastard off, eh? You of all people singing my praises,” Spike replied as he brushed her hair off her forehead. 

“It wasn’t him though. It was Angel. When he came to us in China, he abandoned us all then,” she rasped. 

“Water under the bridge now, pet,” Spike assured her. 

“Angel thinks he can redeem his past sins. He thinks that he can absolve himself of a hundred years of torture and death. Yet, here I am dying. It doesn’t matter, Spike. Sooner or later he’ll realize that. Nothing he does can make up for what he did,” Darla’s voice was getting weaker. 

“Shhh, Darla. Rest now, before you end up destroying your voice completely.” 

She nodded and closed her eyes. Spike could hear her labored breathing and the crackling fire in the hearth. He watched over her until he heard pounding on his front door. He looked at Darla for a moment then left the room. 

He had just walked into the living room when Dawn let Buffy in the door. The slayer purposefully walked to the living room and plunked down on the couch as if she owned the place. Spike watched her with an arched brow. 

“Make yourself at home, slayer,” he said dismissively. “Would you like something to drink?” Then, said more to himself, “Maybe a little arsenic to go with the acerbic superiority complex?” 

“I don’t need the attitude today, Spike,” Buffy warned. “Tara’s been brain-sucked by a Hell God who’s trying to get back home. Willow’s gone crazy wanting to get revenge.” 

“It’s all my fault,” Dawn said tearfully beside her sister. 

“No,” Buffy soothed as she brushed the girl’s hair back. “Sweetheart, it is _not_ your fault.” 

“How’s Willow?” Dawn sniffled. 

Buffy continued to stroke her hair. “She was looking to go all payback-y on Glory for a minute. But I cooled her down a little.” She thought about it a moment. “Actually, a lot.” 

Spike scoffed. “So, she’s not going to do anything rash then?” 

“No,” Buffy stated flatly. “I explained that there was no point.” 

“Mm-hmm,” Spike hummed as he moved closer to the couch. 

“What?” 

“You! So, you’re saying that a . . . powerful and mightily pissed off witch . . . was planning on going and spilling a few pints of God blood until, you – the great Slayer of all Slayers, what . . . _explained_ and commanded her not to?” 

Buffy frowned at the idea. She looked at Dawn and then back at Spike. The blonde vampire moved closer until he loomed over her. “I hate to tell you honey, but you’re no savior. The winds do not stop just because you will it to. The seas will not part just because you command it. And, I’m for bloody damn sure that a witch as powerful, if ill-experienced, as Willow is going to stop her quest for vengeance on her girlfriend just because you say so.” 

“You think she’d . . .” Buffy trailed off and shook her head in denial. “No. I told her that it would be like suicide.” 

Spike moved closer until he was nose-to-nose, his intense blue eyes boring into her. “I’d do it.” Buffy just stared at him. “For the right person, a person I loved. I’d do it.” 

Buffy stared at him, confused. Then, her eyes widened. She pushed him back and jumped up, running down the hall to the bedroom she had last seen Angel in. 

“Angel! Angel! Where are you, Angel?!” she yelled down the hall. 

“Bloody buggering fuck, that soddin’ girl is going to--” He followed her down the hall. “You stupid bint, he’s not here. He went back to L.A. two weeks ago.” 

“What did you do to him, Spike? What did you say to him that made him change his mind? Was it a spell? I know it was. We were destined to be in love and he came back changed. What did you do to him, you bleached freak!” 

“I didn’t do a soddin’ thing, you daft bint. You two have the ill-fated of all relationships, accept that. Angel isn’t the same vampire you knew when you could walk all over him, pet. There are things that happened in L.A. that had nothing to do with you. He’s not the same kicked puppy that he was before,” Spike sneered. 

Buffy eyed him warily when he leaned against the doorframe of a closed door on the opposite side of the hall. He blocked her way when she tried to push past him. 

“What’s in there, Spike? What are you hiding?” she demanded. 

“It’s none of your soddin’ business what’s in this room. Oi!” he yelled as she pushed him out of the way and opened the door. 

She stormed into the room and noticed the fire in the hearth. Scanning the room, she also took in the medical supplies on the bedside table and the dying woman in the bed. She whirled around angrily. “What the hell is this, Spike?” 

“What’s it look like, Slayer? She’s dying,” he replied. 

“That’s Darla, Spike! Darla’s supposed to be dead – I mean dust! I watched Angel stake her four years ago,” Buffy said disbelieving that she was seeing the woman who bit her mother and was her ex-boyfriend’s Sire. 

“She was dead. She was brought back and now she’s dying again,” Spike explained. 

“What do you mean ‘brought back’? How can anyone bring a vampire back from being dust?” Buffy asked as she sneered at the sleeping woman. 

“Sacrificial Magic, how else?” 

“Oh! Well, after I stake her I’ll make sure she’s never coming back,” Buffy declared. She pulled a stake out of her waistband behind her back and started for Darla. Before she could even get close to the woman, Spike’s hand grabbed her wrist. 

“You can’t dust her, bloody bint! She’s not a vampire. She’s a dying human,” Spike growled. 

“Does Angel know about her?” Buffy challenged as she glared at Spike who still had a hold on her wrist. 

“Yes. Wolfram  & Hart brought her back. He knows. That’s how I got Death Watch on top of Babysitting Duties,” Spike said, despondent about the whole situation. 

Buffy wrenched her wrist free from his grasp and stalked out of the room. Spike glanced at Darla’s restless form and then followed the Slayer. He was lucky that he chose to go after her, because Buffy was on a rant complete with trying to break things. She threw a Ming Dynasty vase at him, which he caught before it fell on the floor and shattered. Just as he set that on a table, she threw a few other things at him. When she zeroed in on his expensive dining room table, Spike tossed the items on the couch and rushed over to stop her. 

“Oh no you don’t! You are not breaking my dining room table in your tantrum, Slayer. This table costs more than your house. What is it with the Summers women breaking my things? First, the coffee table, now you want to go and break my dining room table? This table cost me a fortune!” Spike yelled at her. 

So, that was a little lie. He did buy it, with Angel’s money. But, she didn’t need to know that. She didn’t need to know anything about Angel or what Spike did with him. 

“First, I have Glory to deal with, now Darla!” Buffy complained. 

“Who the soddin’ hell told you that you had to deal with Darla?! I have it under control,” Spike yelled at her. “In fact, just stay away from her. She doesn’t have long to live and you aren’t going to make the last few moments of her life a soddin’ hell. She’s done been through that. In fact, until I have this taken care of, I don’t want to have to deal with you either. You can take the walking wrecking ball you call a sister and get out. When this no longer needs my attention, then I’ll help you.” 

“Fine! Come on, Dawn,” Buffy ordered. She scowled at Spike as Dawn walked past her to the door. “Angel told you to help me, not make my life anymore complicated, Spike!” 

Spike only glared at her until she turned on her heel and walked out of the mansion. When she was gone with a slam of the door, Spike warmed up a glass of blood and went to Darla’s room. 

He took a drink of blood and set the glass on the bedside table. As he sat beside her, he noted that she looked worse. She was an ashen gray color. He never actually saw a human in death throes before. She was long past the stage of writhing in pain. The Darla he remembered was lively and adventurous. The vampire he knew dined on whole villages and ran the family with a riding crop, literally sometimes. She turned Drusilla on to the idea of children as a delicacy. The woman lying before him paled in comparison to what she once was. 

Spike grabbed the cell phone and dialed Angel’s number. 

“ _The person you are calling may be out of range or their phone may not be in service at this time_.” 

“Soddin’ hell,” Spike grumbled. 

He set the phone aside and watched Darla steadily get worse. She wasn’t going to last much longer. Her chest rose and fell with her labored, shallow breathing. He leaned closer to her when he heard her soft voice. 

“Spike,” she whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m dying. It’s really happening? It feels worse than I remember,” she confessed. 

“Yes. You shouldn’t be talking though. You need to reserve your strength,” Spike admonished as he brushed the hair from her forehead. 

“Not until I know . . . that you’ll . . . take care of him. I know that he made you . . . but, he’s finally grounded I think. He’s finally . . . realistic about his goals. I assume you had a hand in that and not that _cheerleader_ ,” she whispered. 

The way she said the word ‘cheerleader’ made it sound like a sneer. “I don’t know if I did anything, Darla. He kind of sorted it out for himself. But, don’t worry about him,” he tried to reassure her. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles_**

Angel’s convertible slowly stopped across the street from a building. Angel was behind the wheel with Wesley in the passenger seat and Lorne in the back. 

“Why here? Isn’t this a movie studio?” Angel asked as he looked at the dark building across the way. 

“It makes a certain kind of sense, no?” Lorne replied. “Anyway, this is where Aggie said it was and she is never wrong when it comes to hotspots. She was doing sky bar way before Brad and Jennifer. Anyway,” he sat up between the seats and asked Wesley, “Do you have the book?” When Wesley held it up, he continued, “Good. Hold that puppy tight, okay? It’s bad enough that I got to cross over. The last thing I wanna do is be stuck on the other side, waiting for a mystical locksmith.” 

“All right then,” Wesley said. He looked over at Angel. “I suppose we should probably begin.” 

Angel nodded in agreement and then thought for a moment. “Should I . . . you know, maybe put the top up?” 

Wesley shook his head. “It shouldn’t be necessary. If I’m right, we only require a metal enclosure on four sides in order to ensure that we travel through the portal together. The car, top up or down, should do it.” He was silent for a moment and then added, “I’m almost positive.” 

That stopped Angel. He put his hand on the book in Wesley’s lap. “Almost?!” 

Wesley nodded. “Ninety-six percent.” When Angel slumped down in his seat, Wesley said defensively, “Well, it’s not like I’ve ever done this before! And with the time factor, I’m under a great deal of . . .” 

“Oh, suck it up English!” a voice said behind them. 

Gunn hopped over the side of the car and into the backseat behind Angel. 

“Gunn,” Wesley smiled. “How did you . . .?” 

Gunn glanced at Angel. “I heard the phone message. It sounded like the captain of the Titanic getting ready to go down with the ship.” 

When Wesley looked at Angel, the vampire would have blushed if he could. He had originally left two messages. There was also one for Spike. In his defense, he said, “I-I just thought . . . that someone on this side . . . should . . . know the details . . . in case . . .” 

Lorne lit up at the sight of Gunn. “Hey! A backup man! Terrific idea! Well, now that he’s going, I suppose someone should stay here, mind the store. Don’t worry, I’m not disappointed. Just get me something nice to . . .” 

The empath demon tried to get out of the car, but the other three each put a hand out to push him back down and chorused, “Shut up!” 

“Everyone set?” Wesley asked. 

“Let’s get a move on,” Gunn replied. 

“Right,” Wesley said. He opened the book and took a breath. “Here goes. Krv Drpglr pwlz chkwrt strplmt dwghzn prqlzn iffrmtplzt!” 

Gunn stared at the movie studio as the air swirled and portal formed in front of them. “Cool.” 

“Ninety-six percent, huh?” Angel asked for reassurance. 

“Give or take,” Wesley replied, not so sure of himself. 

“Okay. Gentlemen, take a good look around,” Angel said anxiously. They all buckled up. “Now say goodbye!” 

Angel looked over at Wesley who gave him a weak smile. Then, he jammed his foot on the gas and sent the car speeding towards the portal. As the car disappeared into the swirling hole, the book dropped onto the street behind it, slight smoke rising from it. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale_**

“ _The person you are calling may be out of range or their phone may not be in service at this time_.” 

Spike cursed and punched the OFF button on his cell. He’d been trying to call Angel for five hours now. Either Angel forgot to turn his phone on or he’d left it somewhere. He looked over at Darla. She was steadily slipping away. Spike could barely hear her pulse. He made one last ditch effort and dialed the hotel. 

He listened to it ring. 

And ring. 

And ring. 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless. If that’s you, leave a message and we’ll get right back to you_.” 

“Bloody fucking sodding hell!” Spike yelled. He shut the phone off and threw it at the end of the bed. 

Where the hell was Angel? The soddin’ bastard told Spike to call him if Darla got worse. Well, she was worse and his Sire was nowhere to be found . . . by phone at least. It wasn’t like he could just get up and leave to search for Angel. Darla was . . . 

Spike crouched down beside his former Grandsire and gazed at her ashen complexion. Angel had left him to take care of her. He was the worst choice of someone to look after Darla. He and Darla barely tolerated each other for the twenty-five years they’d known each other. Spike thought it was good riddance when she left him and Drusilla to wander the world. Occasionally, they would cross paths with her over the years. 

Now, he was the one to deal with her death. This was some sort of poetic justice, wasn’t it? The person that can barely tolerate another person ends up caring for that person. There was so many times that Spike had thoughts of Darla’s death when they locked horns, but she was his Grandsire and he couldn’t do anything when it was Angelus that buffered between them. Now, it was Angel who left Darla in Spike’s care. Ironic, no? 

Spike picked up the phone and tried again. This time he let the message run through. 

“ _Hi, you’ve reached Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless. If that’s you, leave a message and we’ll get right back to you_.” 

There was a pause and then, another message came on. It was Angel’s voice. 

“ _Gunn, as soon as Wes solves our scattering problem, we'll be leaving. Don't know if we'll be coming back.” There was a pause. “It's eleven sixteen. Cordy's been gone for almost twenty-four hours now. I think I covered everything. Oh. The mortgage for the hotel is under the company name. The lease is up in six months. At least, that's what they tell me, so . . . I guess that's it. Take care of yourself_.” 

Spike had no idea what any of the message meant. _There’s a scattering problem? Where are they going? What happened to Cordelia? Where did they go? Angel left me to deal with Darla by myself? What the bloody hell was going on?_

Then, the message changed again. 

“ _Spike, if you get this . . . ahem. If you get this, know that it is not my intention to be gone for very long. A portal opened up in Caritas and Cordelia was sucked in. It was a portal to the Host’s home dimension. Did you know his name was Lorne Green? Like the actor in **Bonanza**? Only not spelled the same, I guess. Anyway, the big, swirly thingy closed and the batteries died. He’s gone to see if we can find another hot spot for a portal. We’re going to go and bring Cordy back. I have a feeling Darla won’t be here when I get back. Either way, I **will** make it up to you. I know I probably asked a lot when I left her with you, especially with Buffy. This is beyond my control, Spike. I have to get Cordy back. A chuisle mo chroí. Conaím thú_.” 

Spike stared at the phone when the line went dead with a confused expression. _A portal opened up and Cordy fell in? Angel and the guys were going to rescue her? What the hell?_

Spike set the phone aside. He slid his hand into Darla’s and held it. He looked down and studied her long, slim fingers. The red tips made him smirk. Vain ’til the end was Darla. Apparently, she was intent on leaving a good looking corpse. His mind drifted to the knowledge that Angel had left him to go to another dimension to rescue Cordelia. He didn’t know how to feel about that. On the one hand, they had to get Cordy back. On the other, he almost hated Angel as much as he ever did for abandoning him again. His Sire up and left again without telling him. Only this time, instead of heading for the opposite side of the world, Angel went to another dimension. 

“I tried to call Angel just now,” Spike said, not expecting an answer. He could feel her skin cooling as her body temperature dropped another degree. “He left a message on his answering machine saying that he was going somewhere to rescue one of his team.” 

Darla lay silent. Her chest barely moved with her shallow breathing. 

“That just leaves you and me. Ironic when you think about it, huh? We’re the most unlikely pairing. We’re the last two people to end up stuck anywhere together,” Spike said. 

Spike brushed his fingers along Darla’s wrist and couldn’t feel her pulse anymore. If he was listening to her body more closely and had not so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he could have heard her pulse fading. He kissed her hand and laid it on her stomach. 

Spike left the room to search for something to bury her in. A while later he settled for an old comforter. It wasn’t much in way of protection from the elements. But, he couldn’t just go out and steal a coffin. Come to think of it, he could steal one from the Sunnydale Funeral Home, but he really didn’t feel like arguing with Buffy over whether Darla deserved a proper burial or not. Besides, it wasn’t like he’d had to bury anyone before. He laid his mother out on her bed when he’d naively turned her and he was too young to deal with his father’s funeral arrangements. 

He laid the comforter out on his bed and went to retrieve Darla’s body. He pulled the covers away, gently picked her up and carried her to his room. He reverently laid her on the comforter and wrapped it securely around her body. Then, he carried the blanketed body out to a cemetery nearby. 

Twenty minutes into digging her unmarked grave, it started to rain. Huge, fat raindrops splashed against his skin and stained the comforter. He blinked the water off of his lashes as he dug deeper. It was in the wee hours of the morning before he deemed that the hole was deep enough when it reached his waist. He tugged the comforter closer and gently lowered her into the hole, and then jumped out and filled it back up again. He had dug the grave under a hedge bush, so hopefully Buffy didn’t see it before the ground could harden and she thought there was a new vampire to deal with. 

After the grave was filled in, he trudged home with the shovel, keeping to the shadows and back alleys. He stored the shovel in the basement where he got it and went back to bed. It was a bad night all around. Angel was gone to another dimension. Darla was dead and buried for good this time. Spike felt like he could sleep for another century and wake up with everything back the way it was not twenty-four hours ago. 

**************************

**_Several Hours Later_**

Spike woke to the sound of banging on his front door. He got up with a curse and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a new shirt. The banging continued. He cursed the person doing the banging as it was starting to make his head pound. 

He wrenched the door open and growled, “What do you want now, Slayer? Did you come to break something else?” 

Buffy didn’t say anything. She just barged past him with Dawn, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara and Giles in tow. 

“Sorry to bother you, uh, Spike,” Giles said. “But, we seem to have a bit of a crisis at the moment.” 

“Yeah?” Spike raised his scarred brow. “Well, so do I --” 

“My problem with a Hell God trumps you issues with a vampire bitch who should have been dust years ago,” Buffy said flatly. 

“Excuse me?” Spike said angrily as he walked over to her menacingly. “Where the bloody hell do you get off telling me that my _issues_ are insignificant compared to yours? In fact, what the soddin’ hell gives you the right to come into my house and order me to fucking help you after your train wreck of a sister broke the glass in my coffee table and _you_ nearly broke my dining room table?” 

“Angel told you to,” Buffy spat, hoping to use that as leverage. 

“To hell with Angel and his demands, Slayer. He’s not here. For that matter, neither is Darla now. So, what do you want from me, your almighty highness,” Spike said derisively. 

“A place to crash until we figure things out,” Buffy said. 

Spike growled. “Just keep that girl away from my things.” He gestured to Dawn. “I don’t want anything else broken.” 

With that Spike went to shower. When he came back fully dressed, he heard Dawn relating to the gang what had happened with Glory. 

“A-and then whoosh! All of a sudden, Glory's standing right there in front of us, all skanky and blonde and thinkin’ she's all that just 'cause some bumpy heads kiss her stinky feet . . .” She paused and thought for a moment. “She does have nice feet. Anyway, she’s comin’ right at us, and – Buffy’s just standing there not even blinking, like “Bring it on,” and then, wham!” Dawn smacked her fists into each other. “Hell-bitch in orbit.” 

“Go, Buff!” Xander cheered. 

“I knew you’d best Glory eventually, I mean all—all our years of training --” Giles started to say. 

“A truck hit her,” Buffy said blandly as she stared out a window. 

“Oh,” Giles said. 

“You threw it at her?” Anya asked excitedly. 

“Well, no,” Dawn replied. “She more kind of waited for it to hit Glory. Uh, but then Buffy ran really fast and we got away.” 

“I don’t know how we got away,” Buffy said thoughtfully. “The truck couldn’t have slowed her down for more than a second. 

“Well, how isn’t important, all that matters is that the two of you are safe,” Giles said. 

Buffy scoffed and turned to look at her Watcher. “Safe? We’ve barely been able to manage to _not_ get seriously dead every time we’ve crossed paths with Glory. Now that she knows Dawn is the key?” 

Giles and Dawn looked aptly chastised. Then Giles spoke up. “There must be something in the **_Book of Tarnis_** that we’ve missed, something we can use against Glory.” 

Buffy turned to look out the window again. 

“A piano!” Anya suggested. 

“Because that’s what we used to kill that big demon that one time!” Xander said sarcastically. 

Buffy turned to look at them with a confused frown. 

“No wait, that – that was a rocket launcher.” Xander turned to Anya. “Ahn, what are you talking about?” 

“We should drop a piano on her,” Anya explained. When everyone just stared at her, she said defensively, “Well, it always works for that creepy cartoon rabbit when he’s running from that nice man with the speech impediment.” 

Giles rolled his eyes. “Yes, or perhaps we could paint a convincing tunnel on the side of a mountain. Let’s keep thinking, everyone.” He addressed Buffy, “Perhaps we should reassemble at the magic shop and see if there’s anything--” 

“We can’t fight her,” Buffy broke in. 

“W-well not yet, no, but --” Giles started to say. 

“No, not ever,” Buffy said angrily. “She’s too strong, Giles. We’re not going to win this with, with stakes, or spells, or pulling out some uranium power core. She’s a God and she’s coming for us. So, let’s just not be here when she starts knocking.” 

“Run away?” Anya clarified. Buffy just looked at her. “Finally, a sensible plan.” 

“That’s not what she meant,” Xander contradicted. “Is it?” 

“Well, we can’t stay here!” Buffy said irritably. “She’ll just kill us off one by one until there’s no left standing between her and Dawn.” 

Giles took his glasses off, cleaned them and set them back on his face. “Buffy, we all understand the severity of the situation, but there must be another way.” 

“No!” Buffy yelled harshly. “No. We stay, we die. A show of hands for that option.” 

Everyone was silent. Buffy glared at Spike when he muttered something about them all being a piece of work. 

“All right,” Buffy said. “Nobody goes home, nobody tells anybody we’re leaving. Just pack up whatever supplies we need and that’s it, we’re gone.” 

“Cool. Don’t have to study for that geometry test,” Dawn said quietly. 

“What about wheels?” Xander asked. “I don’t think everybody’s going to fit in the Xandermobile.” 

“Just get your stuff together. I’ll handle the rest. Spike, you’re coming with me,” Buffy said. 

“It’s daylight, Slayer! If you have forgotten, I tend to flash fry when the lovely UV’s hit my skin!” Spike protested. 

“We’re using the tunnels you idiot, come on.”


	24. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17 Warning this chapter: Implied Character Death

 

##  _Chapter 33: Step 2 – Understanding (Part 16)_

**_Sunnydale, California_**

Tonight was the big showdown. Buffy had timed their attack on Glory around the moment that she would try to open the portal to get back to her home dimension. Buffy and Giles had argued over what would have to be done should Glory succeed. Buffy wouldn’t listen to anything _remotely_ sounding like they were going to have to kill Dawn in order to close the portal. After that, she took Spike back to the house to collect weapons and forced a promise to protect Dawn with his unlife. He grudgingly agreed upon threat of a dusty ending. 

The Scoobies tried to storm the structure, but there were too many of Glory’s minions to fight. Willow and Buffy had managed to get close enough to her. Willow used magic to give Tara her mind back. Buffy used the opportunity to pummel Glory while she was disoriented from the reverse brain-suck. While she was busy with that, Willow used magic to telepathically communicate with Spike and direct him to where he could be the most useful. However, he wasn’t in time to stop any harm befalling Dawn. The demon-doctor that Dawn had gone to for a spell to bring her mother back was cutting her up instead. Spike intervened for all of two minutes, but the doctor threw him over the side of the platform. 

Buffy was preoccupied with fighting Glory on the unstable structure of the platform. Though, she refused to kill the person whose body the God had inhabited. Giles killed him instead. After writing the God’s mortal vessel off, she raced up the platform to get to Dawn, knocking Glory’s minions off the structure when they got in her way. She didn’t even hesitate when she got to the top and saw the demon doctor there. She just pushed him off the platform. 

In the end, it was too late. The portal had opened with Dawn’s blood. After leaving Dawn with a goodbye message to her friends, not including Spike and how he’d tried to help her, Buffy jumped into the ball of energy. Current after current zinged through her, electrocuting her body while she fell through it and plummeted two hundred and fifty feet to her death on the rubble below. 

**************************

**_Pylea_**

Cordelia tied the strings on her cloak and walked down the throne steps, across the room. She smiled on her trek down the aisle as the newly-established commonwealth citizens on both sides bowed down and reverently said, “Your majesty.” The crew fell in behind her as she left the throne room. 

“Should people be bowing in a free society?” Wesley inquired. 

“These things take time,” Cordelia replied. 

However, Cordelia didn’t leave empty-handed. When they located the hidden car, she got in the back seat with Wesley and Lorne with her arms full of jewels and treasure from the castle. 

They all looked at her as if she were crazy – including Fred. Cordelia looked back innocently. “What? I wanted to take a few things back with me. You know, as mementos of being a real princess.” 

They rolled their eyes and Fred, who was sitting between Angel and Gunn in the front seat, opened the books they took from the castle and recited the words to open the portal back home. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Caritas_**

A slight wind tinkled the glasses in a deserted Caritas. The curtain behind the stage started to move and billow. White spots of light appeared and coalesced to form a portal. Angel’s convertible barreled through it with Angel, Fred, and Gunn in the front and Lorne, Cordy and Wesley in the back, all of them screaming. Angel managed to stop the car as it crashed through the tables in front of the stage and rammed into the bar. 

“You know,” Lorne commented as he looked at the destruction from the backseat, “I’ve been thinking about remodeling the bar.” He climbed out of the car and headed for the alcohol. “Who’s up for a nightcap?” 

“Hey! Where are my trinkets?!” Cordelia cried as she glanced around in a half-hearted search. 

“Maybe it’s like the book, they didn’t come through the portal when you did?” Gunn suggested. 

“Well, that just sucks,” Cordelia pouted. 

The team got out of the car, save for Fred and Angel. Angel carefully backed the car up and turned it towards the double exit doors on the far side of the club. Gunn and Wesley moved the tables and debris out of the way, giving Angel a clear path to drive through the double doors that they had opened and out to the street. The gang stayed for one round of drinks, and then headed back to the hotel, without Lorne. 

**************************

**_Los Angeles, Hyperion_**

The group walked through the garden court of the hotel. Cordelia and Fred were huddled together discussing the great things about being back in Los Angeles. 

“Are – are you sure about that?” Fred asked hesitantly. 

“Trust me,” Cordelia replied. “Tacos are everywhere . . . and soap!” 

Behind them, Gunn slapped Wesley on the shoulder. “Yo, that portal jumping is a fun ride. If we sell it to a theme park, we could get _paid_!” 

Angel, who was bringing up the rear of the entourage, pushed to the front to get to the doors leading into the hotel itself with a smile on his face. “Okay. Can I say it? I want to say it!” 

“Say what?” Wesley asked. 

Angel pushed the double doors open and walked into the lobby, saying, “There’s no place like . . .” 

He trailed off when he saw Willow sitting hunched up on one of the chairs in the lobby. His smile vanished as she looked up at him. 

“Willow?” 

“What’s . . .?” Cordelia started to say as she walked in after Angel with a smile on her face, which quickly disappeared when she looked up to see who was there. 

Willow slowly stood up, never taking her eyes off of Angel. 

“It’s Buffy,” Angel said quietly. He rushed down the steps and over to Willow, grabbing her shoulders. “What happened?” 

“We were fighting the latest Big Bad who happened to be a God and she tried to use Dawn’s blood to open a portal to her home dimension. But, we found out that the only way to close it was if Dawn died,” Willow was explaining. 

“That was not my fault,” Fred said quietly, feeling that she would be blamed for unwittingly opening another portal. 

Willow glanced over at the petite girl who spoke and back at Angel. “Buffy jumped into the portal to close it and fell to her death.” 

Angel stared at her dumbstruck. “Buffy’s dead?” 

“I’m sorry, Angel. I know how much she meant to you. I felt that I needed to let you know what happened,” Willow said apologetically. 

Angel’s grip on her shoulders tightened. “What about Spike? What happened to Spike? I left him there to watch out for her, help her.” 

Willow shook her head in surprise. _Angel was worried about Spike?_ She came here to tell him about the love of his life. To let the love of her best friend’s life know what happened and he was asking about Spike? 

Angel took her negative response as the answer that his boy had dusted and he hadn’t felt it because he was in a different dimension. “Oh God. He’s gone! My baby boy is gone? Willow . . . is he dust? Where are his ashes? Why didn’t you bring them to me?” 

Willow was still shocked that he would worry about the vampire that had been a collective pain in their ass. She just stared at him as if she didn’t recognize him. “Spike? Why are you worried about Spike?” 

“He’s not gone?” Angel asked, sounding hopeful. 

“No. He’s been holed up in the mansion since he helped bury Buffy. He occasionally helps us patrol, but generally stays to himself,” Willow told him. 

Angel had never been so relieved in all his life. His childe wasn’t dust. He was all right. Then, Angel remembered how he had left abruptly. 

“How long has it been Willow? How long have we been gone?” Angel asked anxiously. 

“A week maybe,” Willow answered, still confused. 

“Oh God,” Angel commented. He let her go as he stepped back. He had left Spike alone for a week with no word. He had left Spike with Darla dying. Fuck! Darla was possibly dead now. And Spike had to . . . He glanced at his team assembled on the stairs leading to the lobby. He gave them an apologetic expression. “I have to go . . . to Sunnydale. He probably thinks the worst. I didn’t mean to leave him for so long. I’m sorry.” With that, Angel ran up the stairs to pack a bag. 

Willow looked at the stairs where Angel disappeared. “What was that about?” 

“Who’s Spike?” Fred asked. 

Cordelia looked up the stairs as well, replying, “His mate.” 

“He was mated to _Spike_?” Willow screeched in disbelief. “But, his big love was Buffy! Why would he mate with a soulless vampire? Spike’s tried to kill him more than once. Spike had tried to kill us all at one time or another. Why would he want to mate with the person who’s tried to kill him and Buffy, for that matter?” 

“He’s already mated?” Fred asked sadly. That changed things a bit. She’d never been in a position of unrequited love before. Now that she was, it felt like the breath was knocked out of her. 

“Yes. I don’t know the details of their relationship. Just that he had claimed Spike as a way to control him and sent him to help Buffy. I think the mating thing snuck up on them both. They’ve been inseparable, figuratively – and sometimes literally – since it happened. Pylea was the first they’ve been . . . away from each other in two years,” Wesley explained. 

Just then, Angel came galloping down the stairs with an overnight bag and a few small weapons. He dropped them at the bottom of the stairs on the final landing and looked at his team. 

“I’m sorry that I’m leaving so soon guys. Can you please hold down the fort until I get back?” Angel requested. 

“Sure, bro. You’re covered,” Gunn assured him. “If it gets too bad up there, why don’t you bring blondie back here? We can always use the extra help.” 

“Thanks Gunn. I’ll see what I can do,” Angel gave him a small smile. He looked down at Fred before he pulled her into a hug. “You’ll be safe here. The guys will look after you.” Fred nodded when he pulled away from her. Then, Angel turned to Willow. “Do you need a ride back?” 

“No, I have Xander’s car,” Willow answered, still confused about Angel’s reaction to Buffy’s death. 

“Okay,” he said. He picked up his bags and walked out the door, not waiting for Willow to follow him. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Peaceful Meadows Cemetery_**

A big, fat vampire ran through the dark graveyard, deftly evading the headstones. Spike ran after him. A few feet behind Spike, Tara ran after them followed by Giles carrying a throwing axe. By the time they got to the fence surrounding the cemetery, the vampire was gone. 

Spike growled in frustration. “I’m never gonna get anything killed with you lot holding me back.” 

Tara panted as she caught up with him. “I thought the big ones were supposed to tire more easily.” 

“No, that’s over-the-hill shopkeepers,” Spike said, glaring at Giles who had finally caught up with them. 

The watcher leaned against a nearby gravestone, panting. “I’m fine. I just need to . . . to die for a minute.” 

“It was that powder you blew at him,” Spike said, addressing Tara. “It made him rabbit off.” 

“It’s sorbis root,” she said. “It was supposed to confuse him, but . . . it just kind of made him . . . peppy!” Spike rolled his eyes at her statement. Tara’s brows furrowed thoughtfully. “It’s not supposed to mix with anything. Do you think he might be taking prescription medication?” 

“Yeah, that must be it,” Spike said sarcastically. 

“Good God,” Giles chuckled breathlessly. “I hope he doesn’t try to operate heavy machinery.” 

Giles and Spike chuckled until Tara got their attention. “Hey! He’s over there.” 

All three ran after the chubby vampire, going past the Van Elton crypt. Giles threw his axe and it whizzed past the vampire’s ear and stuck in a tree trunk. The vampire changed direction and ran the other way, Spike and Tara ran after him with Giles falling back as the sprint winded him. Tara and Giles caught up with the vampire when he had to turn around due to a dead end. They grabbed his arms as Spike ran up and immediately punched him in the face twice. 

Spike moved in for another punch but the vampire head-butted Spike and he staggered back. The vampire threw Tara and Giles off of him. Tara tried to punch him, but the vampire blocked the fist, picked her up over his shoulder, and swung her around, her feet kicking Spike in the face. Then, he threw her towards Giles, knocking the Watcher down. 

Tara got up and was bent over to help Giles to his feet, narrowly missing being hit when the vampire threw Spike in her direction. He landed against a wall. 

“Bloody hell,” Spike groaned and tried to sit up, even though his head swam. “That was fun.” 

Giles stood up, pulled the axe from a nearby tree and swung it at the vampire who grabbed it and spun Giles around, and pinned him against the iron fence with the axe handle on his throat. Behind the vampire, Spike staggered to his feet and shook his head to clear it. 

“Spike!” Giles choked. 

Spike examined the situation until his double vision merged into one object and jumped on the vampire’s back. However, the vampire was so big that he barely noticed. He shrugged Spike off a couple of times. Spike sighed, finally giving up and stepped back. 

“Spike!” Giles choked again. 

Tara stared at Spike in disbelief as he stood there, seemingly ignoring Giles’ plight. “Help him!” 

“I did,” Spike said, lighting a cigarette. 

Seconds later, the back of the vampire’s shirt went up in flame. The fire spread up the rest of the fabric. The vampire let go of Giles and staggered back. Spike sidestepped out of the way as the vampire burst into flame and dusted. Giles shielded his face as the dust showered him. 

Spike took a drag on his cigarette, sauntered over to Giles and helped him up. 

“You might have let me in on your plan while he throttled me,” Giles panted. 

“Oh, poor watcher, did your life pass before your eyes? Cuppa tea, cuppa tea, almost got shagged, cuppa tea?” Spike asked mockingly. 

Just then, they heard Anya scream. They ran towards the sound. When they got there they found that another vampire had Xander in a headlock. 

“Xander!” Anya cried. She lunged with a stake, but the vampire merely stepped aside. She swung a second time, missing the demon completely. The vampire hit her and she fell down. He growled at her as he continued to struggle with Xander. 

“I got it!” Spike said. 

He kicked the vampire, forcing him to let go of Xander as he went down. Xander landed on the grass beside Anya. The vampire got up, blocked a kick and punched Spike. They exchanged a few more punches and kicks. Spike punched him in the stomach and kicked him. He shoved Spike away and Spike landed beside Xander and Anya. Giles got a lucky kick in, knocking the vampire back on the ground, then staked him as he started to sit up. 

Spike, Tara, Xander and Anya helped each other to their feet and, with Giles, walked out of the cemetery. 

**************************

**_Sunnydale, Crawford Street Mansion_**

“That was the most inept vampire hunt that I’ve ever been on,” Xander argued. “If you had been more aware of us --” 

“Whoa-ho!” Spike yelled. “If I had been more _aware_? I’ve been out there with you almost every night fighting demons! Don’t you dare tell me how I fucked that hunt up!” 

“You don’t _care_ about us, Spike. You’re just doing it to gain points with Buffy!” Xander yelled. 

“Are you brain dead, whelp? Why the hell would I do that when I can barely stand the lot of you! Angel told me to watch out for Buffy and help her. That was all!” Spike growled. 

“You’d think you’d have a bit of decency and extend that to the rest of us lowly mortals,” Xander said angrily. “You’re no better than Angel, just waiting to have us picked off!” 

“Sod off, Harris!” 

“I don’t think I made you a priority for him,” said a dark, smooth voice. They both turned to see Angel standing in the doorway of the living room. “And since Buffy’s gone, you should be grateful for any help he did offer.” 

“Isn’t this great?” Xander asked sarcastically as he gestured towards both vampires. “Deadboy’s finally shown up. A little late to be stopping by to see Buffy isn’t it, being that she’s dead and all? Not that you’d have been any more help than Spike was.” 

“Get out,” Spike said in a low, dangerous voice. 

“Fine!” Xander sneered. He left the room, only to have Angel growl at him when he walked past on his way out. 

Spike and Angel stared at each other from across the room as they heard the door slam shut, signifying Xander’s exit. After a moment, Angel walked into the room and slung his bag onto the couch. Spike stared at the luggage as if it magically appeared. 

“I told you to get out,” Spike repeated. 

“Why should I? It’s my house,” Angel said simply. 

Spike glared at his so-called Sire. The bastard left him here to deal with the aftermath of Darla’s death and Buffy’s death and now he was here throwing his weight around? No bloody way was that going to work with Spike anymore. The ponce could get stuffed for all he cared. Without another word, he walked up to Angel and hit him square in the jaw, rocking his head back. 

“That was for Darla.” 

Then, he punched Angel on the other jaw. 

“That was for Buffy.” 

“And this,” he said as he punched Angel in the stomach, causing Angel to wince, “is for leaving me, you soddin’ prick.” 

Spike threw another punch at Angel, but it was blocked when the dark vampire wrapped his hand around Spike’s fist. Angel looked at him with an unreadable expression as he quietly said, “I know you’re upset with me. I didn’t want to leave. I had to . . . for Cordy. I _wanted_ to be here for Darla. It was beyond my control, Spike.” 

“You can go back to hell, Angel,” Spike growled. 

“What do you want from me? I’ve explained why I did what I did,” Angel said. 

“I’m bloody fucking tired of getting stuck cleaning up after you, that’s what. First, there was the whole mess with Dru when you left us twice. Then, you left me with Darla and went traipsing off to another dimension! You couldn’t even stand to be in the same bloody hemisphere, let alone planet . . . so you jumped the next portal out of here? I’m sick and tired of being yanked around on your soddin’ leash at the mercy of your beck and call all the time!” 

“You think I cooked up some stupid scheme to have Cordy sucked into a demon dimension where humans are slaves just so that I can be rid of you? And, then on top of it, dump Darla on you?” Angel challenged. 

“No. I think, it may have started out as rescuing Darla from those fucking lawyers, but in the end, you left Darla with me to clean up your mess when she died so that you wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore. _Then_ , just so you wouldn’t have to deal with Buffy when you came to Darla’s ‘wake’, you jumped into the next available portal. Cordy getting sucked into wherever the hell you were was a bleedin’ godsend to you!” Spike said angrily. 

Angel used the hand covering Spike’s fist to grab the wrist instead, yanking his childe closer. He used his other hand on Spike’s neck to force the younger vampire to look at him and growled. “Listen to me. I had to get Cordy back. I didn’t mean to leave you. If I wanted to abandon you, it definitely _would not_ have been to go to Pylea by choice. I _never_ wanted to be free of you. In case you have forgotten the rules, we’re mated until the bitter end. You agreed to that when I completed the claims. So, if you’re mad at me, fine. You want to act the wounded party and hold a grudge for another hundred and twenty-five years, that’s fine too. But, get this through your stubborn head: you will _never_ be free of me. I will dog you _wherever_ you go.” 

Spike glared at Angel and then head-butted him. Angel was forced to release him and rubbed the pain away. He shook his head and looked at Spike just in time to see his childe fly at him, knocking them both to the ground. Spike straddled Angel and started to swing wild punches at him. 

“You sorry son of a bitch! You left me! Couldn’t stand to be in the same fucking universe . . . left me with two women I can barely stand. You ingrate!” Spike yelled between punches. 

Angel grabbed his wrists and rolled them over until Spike was on his back. Then, holding both wrists against Spike’s chest with one hand, he punched the younger vampire with the other. “Stop. Hitting. Me.” 

“I hate you!” Spike growled. 

“I’m not too fond of you right now, either,” Angel replied. 

Spike growled. “After all this time, you went to save Cordelia, in another dimension and that was more important than Darla. Who -- I’ll remind you – you were obsessed with for nearly a year. Did everything you could for her, knew she was dying. But, instead you had to save Cordelia and left it up to me to take care of Darla. Do you even _want_ to know where she’s buried? How about Buffy, hmm? You left me in Sunnyhell to look after her. Bang up job that was, by the way. Do you want to see her grave?” Spike challenged. Then, as an afterthought, said, “Though, she did get a better send off than Darla did, but little do you care!” 

Angel glared down at Spike as his childe accused him of neglect, pointing out how uncaring he was. “You attacked me as soon as I arrived! I didn’t have time to ask about them, you insolent little brat.” When Spike only glared daggers at him, he said, “I came here for you as soon as I got back from Pylea. It was you I was worried about.” 

Spike scoffed at that. “I highly doubt that. How’d you find out anyway?” 

“Willow was in L.A. when we got back,” Angel replied. 

“Hmmph, probably just came here when she mentioned Buffy and stopped by to check on me while you were passing through!” Spike said, more to himself than to Angel. 

“I’m telling you the truth. Now, are you going to show me where they’re buried?” Angel asked irritably. 

“Oh sure, came here ’cause I’m the only one still walking about, I guess. Come on then. I’ll show you where they are. Let me up, you big ape,” Spike said angrily. 

Angel got to his feet and helped Spike up. They fell into step with each other as they went out to the car. Angel got in and started the car as Spike slid in to the passenger seat beside him. Spike directed him to Heaven’s Lawn Cemetery and the hedge bush under which he buried Darla. Then, they drove over to Waverly Park where the Scoobies had buried Buffy under a tree. 

“It seems a fitting epitaph,” Angel commented when he saw the inscription on the gravestone. 

“Yeah,” Spike agreed, taking a drag on his cigarette. 

“Will you come back to L.A. with me?” Angel asked, still looking at the tombstone. 

“Huh,” Spike scoffed and flicked the ash off his cigarette. “So, the ex is dead and you just want me to forgive you and go to L.A. with you?” 

“Yeah,” Angel sighed, knowing that this wouldn’t be an easy sell to make up to his childe for what he’d done. He wasn’t expecting miracles, just a little understanding. 

“What will be so different in L.A. than it is here in Sunny-D? I’ll just be used to help fight more battles. ’Cause that’s all I’m good for isn’t that right?” Spike said sardonically. 

Angel turned towards Spike, but still kept his sights on the grave. He missed Buffy. He was sorry that she had died so young, but then twenty years old was old for a vampire slayer. Now that she wasn’t alive, Spike was not needed – and if Xander was to be believed, not wanted – in Sunnydale. They could get on with their existence. 

“The gang likes you, you have a place with them, with me,” Angel said quietly. 

“Yeah, and what place do I have with you?” Spike asked, raising the scarred brow in question. 

Angel looked over at his childe and locked eyes with him, saying solemnly, “By my side . . . as my mate!” 

Spike gave a bitter chuckle at that answer. He dropped the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his boot. He nodded at the absurdity of Angel’s request. “Now I’m your mate? _Now_ that everyone is gone? Well, isn’t that just bloody convenient? I was left to deal with them dying and _now_ I’m worthy to be called your mate.” 

“No!” Angel growled. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Spike had a right to be angry with him. But, his childe was also stubborn when he wanted to be. This was one of those times. He was probably waiting for Angel to grovel. 

He walked over to Spike who was leaning against a tree a few feet away. “You will _always_ be my mate, even when everyone else has gone. Whether they are there or not, first and foremost, we have taken these steps to be claimed and mated. We have responsibilities to each other.” 

“Responsibilities?” Spike asked in disbelief. “Pouf, try that on someone who doesn’t know you! You’re one to talk about responsibilities? You gave your responsibilities to me, and then you disappear when it suits you!” 

“Come back to L.A. with me, let me make it up to you,” Angel proposed. “Meet the gang again. Please.” 

“Why not?” Spike shrugged. “Got fuck all else to do in this town, now that she’s gone.” 

A smile teased the corner of Angel’s mouth. “I knew you’d be agreeable.” He turned moved closer to Spike, pressing the younger vampire up against the tree. 

“Just because I agreed to go back with you, don’t assume that I’ve forgiven you for what you did to me,” Spike clarified. 

“Of course,” Angel said as he propped himself against the tree with his forearm above Spike’s head. He leaned in close as if he were going to kiss Spike. 

Spike dodged Angel’s advances and pushed him away. “It’s not funny, wanker.” 

“Do I look like I’m laughing?” Angel asked seriously. Then, he headed back towards the car. “Come on, we’ll go to the house and pack, then go back home to L.A.” 

As they walked back to the convertible, Angel told Spike about rescuing a girl named Fred Burkle in Pylea and how she would be living in the hotel with them. 

The gravesite they left behind was adorned with flowers. The epitaph on the headstone read: 

BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981 – 2001  
BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD  
A LOT


	25. How to Treat Your Lover Book 2 Soundtrack Available

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline - (Angel: The Series, Season 2/Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 5)  
> Summary – Now that the Sire/Mate claim is well established, Angel has taken on the dominant role of Sire again. How will he cope with the dark urges that come with the connection to Spike? How will that affect him while he deals with Wolfram & Hart's latest surprise? Will Angel turn completely evil? Or can he pull back before giving Angelus full reign over his life? Angel(us)/Spike; Buffy. Rated NC-17

Below is the front and back covers of the soundtrack for Book 2 of the saga. Cover art was created by [](http://darkwaif.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkwaif**](http://darkwaif.livejournal.com/)  
  
  
  
  
  
 ****  
  



End file.
